Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures
by CyberChick135
Summary: Kion leads the new Lion Guard, made up of his closest friends of different species. By his side, the Wisest of the Guard, is his best friend Nyota. Together, the Guard will go on wild adventures in order to defend the Pride Lands and preserve the Circle of Life. {Season 1 of The Lion Guard Adventures series)
1. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots

**Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots**

*_'Words appearing like this indicate thoughts.'_

*_"Words appearing like this indicate Jasiri's vocals"_

***"Words appearing like this indicate Kion's vocals."**

*_**"Words appearing like this indicate Jasiri/Kion vocals."**_

* * *

It had been about a month since the new Lion Guard was brought together under the Prince of the Pride Lands. With each passing day, the team became closer and stronger. To them, it became their new normal every day routine. Today was no different...

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were up to their old antics, this time chasing a herd of Oryxs through the plains. "Hyenas!" came the voice of the lion cub they knew all to well. Once the dust from the Oryx stampeded settled, it revealed the Lion Guard blocking the hyenas' path. The trio skidded to a halt with a yelp. "I thought I told you to stay out of the Pride Lands!" Kion reminded in a stern voice.

"Did ya now?" Janja questioned. "My stomach keeps forgettin'."

"His stomach forgets." laughed Chungu. "That's a good one."

"Go!" shouted the young lion.

The hyenas took in Kion's stance, which usually what followed was his Roar. The trio turn-tail and ran away. "That cub's got no sense of humor." Cheezi chuckled to his two companions.

Kion looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Nyota's, "Nya take the rest of the Lion Guard and calm the herd." he ordered, "I'll take care of these guys." he ran after the three hyenas.

Nyota gave a nod and looked at the rest of the Guard, "You heard him!" She turned and ran after the Oryx herd, "Hebu Nuruke!". The rest of the Guard followed the lioness after the herd. "Fuli, go around to the other side, make sure they don't veer off!"

"You got it!" replied the cheetah, "Huwezi!" She sped off around the other side of the Oryxs.

"Ono, fly up to the front and tell them to slow down!" Nyota called up to the egret, who gave a nod and flew off. The lioness looked back behind her, "Beshte and Bunga, start calming down the ones in the middle and rear!"

"Got it, Nya!" Bunga gave a nod and jumped on Beshte's back.

Nyota ran up to the front, talking in a soft, soothing voice so as not to spook the large bovids.

* * *

After a while, the Guard's plan appeared to have worked as the herd began to slow until it eventually stopped. "That's right. Easy there." Beshte spoke as the herd came to a halt, with the Lion Guard standing before them. "You're all okay now."

"Yeah!" agreed Bunga. "Kion's chased those hyenas back into the Outlands."

"He should be back by now." Nyota muttered, looking around. Her eyes then went up, "Ono, check on Kion."

"Affirmative!" Ono nodded, flying off in the direction Kion went. He scoured below, and spotted a mass of gold and red clinging to part of a log that was floating down the river. "Hapana!" Ono gasped, turning around to warn the others. "Everyone, everyone!" called the egret, "Kion's in trouble! Come on!"

The rest of the Guard wasted no time and ran towards the riverbank. They soon caught sight of Kion and tried to keep pace, but the current was too fast.

"Hang on, Kion, we're coming!" Bunga called, jumping into the river.

"Little B, don't!" Beshte warned, a second before the badger dove in. "The current's too strong!" He dove in after the honey badger.

"It's too fast for me to keep up." Fuli noted, running beside Nyota.

"Ono, keep pace with Kion!" Nyota called up to the keenest of sight, who gave a nod and flew ahead.

Beshte resurfaced, clutching some of Bunga's white fur in his mouth. Bunga coughed up some water he had swallowed, "Thanks, Big B." he panted, the two back on solid ground.

Ono flew down towards Kion, hovering just above him, "Hang in there, Kion. The others are right behind us." he informed. Ono looked ahead and noticed some obstacles, "Kion, look out! Rocks!" he warned, "Straight ahead!"

Kion's eyes widened and he gripped tighter onto the log. The current became rougher and the log shattered upon impact with a rock, submerging the lion cub for a short period. Kion resurfaced and swam for the nearest shore, coughing and panting. He managed to pull himself out of the water and collapsed with a sigh.

"Kion!" Nyota called from the opposite shore. "Are you all right?"

"A little wet." Kion replied, coughing up more water. "But I'm okay."

Ono landed in front of Kion, "But Kion, look." he pointed out, "You're over here. In the Outlands."

"I can see that, Ono." Kion agreed, spotting a trail nearby, "And it looks like I can take that trail upriver. Don't worry, Ono. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't have much of a choice." he looked back at the rushing river, "I definitely can't cross the river here. The water's way too rough." Kion glanced back at the trail, an idea coming to mind. "Nyota, remember that one place where we used play alot when we were little? Near the border?" he asked the lioness on the opposite shore.

Nyota nodded, "Yeah. Flat Ridge Rock, right?"

"Take the others and meet me there!" Kion called, "I can get back into the Pride Lands from there!"

"Okay!" Nyota called back, "Although I don't know how to get there from here." she muttered under her breath.

"Flat Ridge Rock?" Fuli repeated with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know exactly where that is!" Bunga exclaimed, "Follow me!" The honey badger took off.

"See ya there, Kion!" Beshte said before following Fuli and Bunga.

"Be careful!" Nyota took one last look at Kion before following the others, her ears lowered to the sides of her head.

Kion nodded back to the lioness, before facing the egret standing in front of him, "Ono, better go with them." he advised. "Make sure Bunga really does know where Flat Ridge Rock is."

"Affirmative!" Ono saluted, before flying off to the rest of the Guard, "Guys, wait up!" Kion shook out his fur, drying off before climbing the trail that headed upriver. What the young Prince didn't realize was that a figure in the shadows was following him.

* * *

Bunga led the rest of the Lion Guard through the forest. "C'mon! C'mon!" he urged. "We don't want Kion waitin' up at Flat Ridge Rock, wondering where we are." He stopped suddnely, looking around.

"What's wrong, Little B?" Beshte questioned.

"Uh, nothing." the badger defended, albeit not very sure of himself.

"Bunga." Fuli said, her brow quirked, "Are you sure you know how to get to Flat Ridge Rock?"

"Pfft! Of course, I know. It's this way!" Bunga directed them to another path, that led to a dead end. "Wait, no, no, no, no. It's this way!" he backtracked and turned down another path, only for it to be blocked by Ushari the Cobra. He hissed a warning, making the group turn down another path. "Well, it's one of these ways." Bunga chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Too bad Kion's not here to lead us." Beshte noted.

"Do you even know where we are?" Ono asked Bunga.

"Sure!" the honey badger quickly answered. "Uh...We're lost."

Everyone sighed heavily. Nyota looked up at the sky, _'I sure hope Kion's alright.' _she thought, her ears laying flat against her head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Outlands...

Kion continued down the trail, his eyes constantly surveying the area around him. Small pebbles fell from above, alerting the young Prince to the presence of something following him. "Hello!" called a bright, feminine voice. Kion jumped around to face the direction said voice was coming from. "Surprise!" the voice giggled.

Out of the shadows stepped a female hyena, fairly small with slim spots. Her was gray, bearing a slight purplish tint, and her underbelly a dull pinkish-orange. Her lower legs and paws are were very dark shade of purple, and her tail was short and bicolored; the same as her fur and underbelly. She had large, deep blue, borderline purple eyes, encircled by darker fur, and a long, dark purple mane that was striped with brighter purple. She laughed at the wide-eyed cub below her, "Didn't know I was up here. Did ya?"

"No, I...I knew you were there the whole time..." Kion stammered, "Hyena." His amber-brown eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth.

"Yep, I'm a hyena all right." she giggled. "You lions are so clever." she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Especially you, Kion. Leader of the Lion Guard."

"You know me?" Kion questioned, a bit surprised.

"Just by reputation." the hyena clarified. "The mark on your shoulder's a giveaway, though."

"So, you're not in Janja's clan?" Kion kept on the offensive, his brow raised slightly.

"Janja? Yeah, that's a good one." the hyena rolled her eyes, jumping down from the rock ledge. Now she was standing opposite the Prince. "What are you doing in the Outlands? Not exactly your territory."

"I'm going to Flat Ridge Rock,so I can get back to the Pride Lands." Kion informed, "If that's okay with you, hyena."

"The name's Jasiri." she corrected, "And if you are headed back to the Pride Lands, you're going the wrong way."

"Uh-huh." Kion nodded his head, "And I should trust a hyena because..."

"Because I want you out of my territory." Jasiri finished.

"Good." Kion scoffed, "I want out of your territory." he turned and continued down the path.

"Then you're going the wrong way!" Jasiri called, following after him.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands...

"Thanks for getting us outta the woods, Ono." Nyota thanked the egret as they exited the forest.

"No problem." replied the bird, who landed in front of the lioness. "But I don't know which way to go from here. I've never been to Flat Ridge Rock."

"Neither have I." Beshte voiced.

"Me neither." Fuli echoed.

"Well, it's probably around here somewhere." Bunga scratched his head, looking around.

"All I see are grass, trees and zebras." Beshte stated.

"Nyota, you know where Flat Ridge Rock is, right?" Ono asked, flying in front of the lioness' face before perching himself on her shoulder. "Kion said you two played there."

"Yeah. We did." Nyota confirmed. "But, it has been a while. And we were way younger back then." she sighed as she looked around. "If I can just spot something familiar to jog my memory, I can get us there. But, nothing looks familiar."

"Ugh! I can't believe we don't know where to go!" Fuli exclaimed. "We're the Lion Guard!"

"Easy, Fuli." the hippo said calmly, "We just need to ask somebody for directions."

"Hello, Lion Guard." greeted Thurston, the leader of the nearby zebra herd, trotting up to the five animals. "I couldn't help but overhear. You need directions?"

"Yeah, we do!" Bunga answered "Do you know where Flat Ridge Rock is?"

"Flat Ridge Rock?" repeated the zebra. "Oh! Is that near Ukuni Woods? Or Big Springs?"

"We don't know where it is." Fuli deadpanned. "That's why we're asking you!"

"I see." the zebra mused, "Well, that's too bad. I'm not sure where it is." his statement earned a narrowed-eye glare from the two felines of the Guard. "Now, where was I going?"

"Back to your herd?" the lioness said stoically, with a deadpanned expression matching the cheetah's.

"Oh yes, of course!" Thurston agreed, trotting off back to his herd.

"Zebras." Ono sighed, shaking his head. "They never know where they're going."

"And we still don't know where to go." Nyota closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Hey! We could ask Mbeya the Rhino!" Beshte suggested. "He knows the Pride Lands like the back of his horn."

"Great. Any idea where we can find Mbeya?" Fuli asked.

"This time of day, Mbeya usually hangs out at the Watering Hole." answered the strongest of the Guard.

"Watering Hole, here we come!" Bunga cheered, heading off. Fuli ran and caught Bunga by his scruff, halting him.

"Ono, you lead this time." Nyota told the bird perched on her shoulder.

"Affirmative!" the keenest of sight took to the sky, "Follow me!"

Nyota smiled and followed Ono, with Beshte and Fuli close behind. Bunga instead went in the direction he was previously going. "This way, Bunga." Fuli beckoned the badger.

The bravest member chuckled dryly, "I was taking a shortcut." he defended.

"You and your shortcuts Bunga." the wisest rolled her eyes. "The last time you led us on a shortcut, Kion and I ended up trapped in Maumuivu Thorn Patch for hours."

* * *

In the Outlands...

Kion continued up the trail towards Flat Ridge Rock, and Jasiri the hyena continued to follow him, much to his annoyance. "Still following me?" he questioned, glaring at the female hyena.

"You're still ignoring my advice." Jasiri noted.

"About going the wrong way?" the Prince scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I'm heading towards Flat Ridge Rock." Kion jumped from rock to rock, going up the cliffside.

"Maybe so." agreed Jasiri, "But you can't get there on this trail." She calmly walked up the trail.

"Oh, yeah?" Kion grunted, pulling himself up. "Why's that?"

Jasiri jumped up and landed on the rock beside him, "The trail ends. Here!"

Kion gave her a questioning look before loosing his footing and fell over the side. He landed on his back in a thorn bush. Jasiri cackled as she carefully slid down the cliff, landing on the roack near the bush, her fangs bared. "Heyvi kabisa!" gasped the Prince.

* * *

In the Pride Lands...

Beshte stood in the middle of the Watering Hole, conversing with the large rhino. Fuli, Bunga, Nyota, and Ono sat on the shore, waiting. Fuli tapped her tail on the ground impatiently, "How long can it possibly take to ask for directions to Flat Ridge Rock?" she asked through gritted teeth. "They've been talking forever!"

"Beshte does like to talk." Bunga reminded.

Ono nodded in agreement, "Yes. But perhaps I'd better go talk to him." He flew off towards Beshte and Mbeya, hovering between the two. "Sorry to interrupt." he apologized, "But Beshte, we have to meet Kion. At Flat Ridge Rock."

"Oh yeah!" Beshte remembered. "Guess I better be going. See you later, Mbeya."

"Later, Beshte." replied the older rhino.

Beshte and Ono joined their friends at the shore, "So? What did he say?" Fuli pressed.

"You won't believe it." Beshte chuckled. "Remember that heatwave we had yesterday?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was hot." Fuli replied, her words running together. "Now what did Mbeya say?"

"He forgot to cover himself in mud!" Beshte laughed.

"Why would Mbeya want to cover himself in mud?" Bunga questioned.

"That's how rhinos avoid sunburn." Nyota answered.

"Common knowledge, really." added Ono, who perched himself on the lioness' shoulder.

Fuli let out an impatient sigh. "I meant, what did Mbeya say about the directions?"

"Fuli, you don't need directions to cover yourself in mud." Beshte informed, between laughs. "Just find a nice mud puddle and roll in it."

The cheetah rolled her eyes and grit her teeth, "Not directions for mud bathing!" she bit down the words, her eyebrow twitching, "Directions for getting to Flat Ridge Rock!"

"Oh, yeah! The directions to Flat Ridge Rock!" Beshte thought for a moment, "I forgot to ask." he admitted.

Everyone sighed heavily. "Yeah. Kion would never forget something like that." Bunga sighed.

Nyota got to her feet, "There's got to be someone here who knows how to get to Flat Ridge Rock." she looked around and her ears perked up. Not too far from where the Guard stood, was an older male cub with copper fur and a rust-red mane. "That's it!" She ran towards him, the sudden movement causing Ono to fall off her shoulder, and called out his name, "Shaba!"

The male lion in question looked up and saw his surrogate sister coming towards him. "Oh, hey Nya." he greeted. "What's up?"

Nyota stopped in front of her brother, "I need your help." she admitted.

* * *

Back in the Outlands...

Kion struggled, trying to free himself, but with no luck. He braced himself for an attack from the female predator, but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes seeing that she was instead helping him by biting away some of the branches. "Hey, what are you doing?" the Prince questioned.

"Getting you out of this thorn bush." Jasiri replied dryly. "If you'd just hold still!" She bit down on another branch and pulled it away, spitting it out on the ground.

"Why would you help me?" he raised a brow, "You're a hyena."

"You lions really do think all hyenas are bad." Jasiri sighed.

"All the ones I've met are." Kion defended.

"Like Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu?" Jasiri rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, I'm not like them." she yanked off another branch. "For one thing, they're males, which means they're foolish." she chuckled. Kion gave her a look that spoke between 'really' and 'seriously'. "No offense." Jasiri smiled.

"Not all males are foolish." Kion noted.

Jasiri smirked, "Says the male lion flat on his back, stuck in a bush." she laughed, earning a half-smile from the lion cub.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands...

Shaba led the rest of the Lion Guard towards Flat Ridge Rock. The path took them through a dense forest near a stream. "So what exactly happened that caused you guys to split up?" Shaba asked.

"Kion chased after Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi while the rest of us tried to calm the Oryx herd." Nyota informed. "Apparently, the tree bridge over the river collapsed and Kion fell in. The river swept him away and he climbed ashore in the Outlands." her ears fell flat against her head as she wondered how her best friend was faring all alone.

"C'mon Nya, I'm sure Kion's fine." Bunga assured, patting the lioness' side.

"The honey badger has a point." Shaba agreed, nuzzling his sister's head.

"Yeah, I know." Nyota sighed. "I still worry though." She shook the negative thoughts from her mind, glancing back at the young egret on the hippo's back. "Ono, can you fly ahead and see if you can spot Flat Ridge Rock?"

"Sure thing." Ono flew off ahead of the rest. Shaba glanced down at the young lioness beside him, his eyebrow raised slightly. He knew she was close with the Prince, and this had to be the longest they were apart.

"Everyone!" Ono alerted, getting their attention. "There's a ridge up ahead with a flat rock on top of it! It's gotta be Flat Ridge Rock!"

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga cheered. "Kion, here we come!" He jumped up and landed in a mud puddle, splashing Fuli in the process.

The cheetah rolled her eyes and shook out her fur, "This time, I'll lead the way." she volunteered, "Comin' through." she sped past the rest of the group.

Everyone exchanged a glance, "Fuli, slow down!" Bunga called after the cheetah. "How can you lead us when we can't keep up?" They all took off after the fastest member.

Fuli, obviously, beat the rest of the group to their destination. When the others finally caught up to her, they were out of breath.

"Hi, guys." Fuli greeted after she finished cleaning her paw. "What kept you? I even had time to clean up."

Shaba collapsed on his stomach, catching his breath, "I hate cheetahs." he mumbled.

"Fuli." Nyota addressed the other female feline, "Kion wouldn't get so far ahead that the rest of us would have trouble keeping up."

Fuli blinked, "Oh. Sorry." she apologized.

Bunga leaned against the large stone, "Wait! This is Flat Ridge Rock?" he questioned, looking around.

"Well, this rock is pretty flat. And it's on a ridge." Ono observed, perching himself on the stone.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! I know this place!" the badger grinned, "I've been here hundreds of times! You know, there's a great shortcut we could have used!"

The rest of the guard shot him a glare, "Bunga!"

"What?" he questioned.

Nyota rolled her eyes and sniffed the air, "Looks like we beat Kion here." she noted, "His scent's not anywhere nearby." She nudged a small rock away from the base, revealing a painting of two young cubs in the midst of wrestling. One cub was painted in creamy colors while the other was painted in gold, with a small splotch of red on his head and end of his tail.

"Is that supposed to be you and Kion?" Beshte asked, looking at the painting from behind Nyota.

The wisest nodded, "Yeah. Papa Rafiki painted it." She moved the smaller rock back in place before jumping onto the flat surface, looking over the Outlands. _'Please be alright, Kion.'_

* * *

In the Outlands...

After helping him from the thorn bush, Kion began to think that maybe Jasiri wasn't all bad. She offered to lead him to Flat Ridge Rock, since she felt guilty that he injured himself from the fall over the cliffside. The pair walked down the path, seeing a chameleon eat a fly. "That's the Circle of Life for you." Kion glanced at Jasiri.

"Wait. You think I don't know about the Circle of Life?" the female hyena remarked, sounding offended.

"Well, you are a hyena." noted the Prince.

Jasiri glowered down at the Prince, "Look. I know Janja's clan is greedy and eats more than their share." she stated, "But most hyenas respect the Circle of Life! We're the clean-up crews- picking up after all the sloppy eaters." she walked ahead before turning back to face Kion. "We hyenas eat what you lions leave behind."

Kion pondered that for a moment, "I guess I never really thought about it like that." he admitted.

Jasiri just laughed, "Of course not. You think hyenas and lions are so different. But we're not!" she sat on a rock, looking down at the cub. "We're more similar than you think, Kion. Sisi ni sawa."

"You're saying we're the same?" Kion raised a brow, "No, I don't think so."

**"You think that life is one big game**

**You joke, you laugh, you take no blame**

**I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same."**

Kion walked around the small stone the hyena perched on, his brow raised and eyes slightly narrowed.

_"You've got to look past what you see_

_Try not to judge so easily_

_Believe it or not, you're a lot like me_

_Say, believe it or not, you're a lot like me!_

_Sisi ni sawa means we're the same."_

Jasiri sang with a smile, jumping around the young lion cub.

**"I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain."**

_"At the end of the day it's like water and rain_

_Sisi ni sawa_

_We are the same!"_

Jasiri looked over her reflection in a small pool of water, while Kion did the same with a raised brow. He glanced over at the hyena, who did a small dance by moving her feet quickly.

_"Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr_

_But take a look under the fur_

_Deep in our heart is what matters for sure!_

_'Cause we both know a higher call_

_Like every creature big and small_

_The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all!_

_The Circle of Life will guide us all!"_

The duo continued through the Outlands, beginning to understand that they weren't all that different.

_"Sisi ni sawa means we're the same."_

**"Though you've got your spots**

**and I have a mane!"**

_"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain_

_Sisi ni sawa_

_We are the same."_

_**"Sisi ni sawa**_

_**We are the same."**_

This time Kion joined Jasiri in her quick-footed dance step.

**"Never thought that we'd see eye to eye!"**

_"I can't imagine why_

_It's very easy if you try!"_

**"Still to me they're brand new thoughts**

**Not to judge hyenas by their spots!"**

_"Sisi ni sawa!"_

Kion and Jasiri continued through the Outlands, coming across a steep sloap. They slid down one after the other and stopped in front of another puddle, looking at their reflections.

_"Sisi ni sawa means we're the same."_

**"Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain."**

_**"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**_

_**Sisi ni sawa**_

_**We are the same. **_

_**Sisi na sawa means we're the same**_

_**Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain.**_

_**At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**_

_**Sisi ni sawa**_

_**We are the same.**_

_**Sisi ni sawa**_

_**We are the same."**_

_"Sisi ni sawa_

_We are the same."_

Jasiri sniffed the air. "We're in Janja's territory." she alerted the Lion Guard leader. "And, believe it or not, we don't get along!" She let out a laugh, before turning back towards the ridge behind her, "Flat Ridge Rock is right over there. You're almost home."

"Asante, Jasiri." Kion thanked, standing beside her. "Thanks for your help." He jumped onto one of the large boulders, before turning back to her, "If you ever need my help-"

"Help? From a lion?" she laughed again, "That's a good one!" On that note, she turned and padded off, back to her own territory.

* * *

As Kion climbed up the side of the ridge, he faintly heard Jasiri's voice say, "These all the hyenas you got, Janja?" Shortly followed by growls from numerous male hyenas.

Jasiri fared well against the hyenas, fighting off a few at a time. Janja managed to get the drop on her and pin her to the ground. "Enough playing around." he snarled. A shadow came over him and he looked up. only to be knocked back by Kion.

"What are you doing here?" Jasiri asked, getting back up on her feet.

"I'm here to help." Kion answered with a friendly smile.

"If you say so." Jasiri returned the smile. "But I got 'em right where I want 'em." She kicked up some dirt and blew it towards two of Janja's hyenas coming towards her. The dust provided some cover for her to knock them out, causing them to yelp in pain.

"Yeah, I can tell." Kion agreed, swatting at one hyena that got in his face. He knocked a few more out of the way, not seeing the one sneaking up behind him.

"Kion! Behind you!" Jasiri warned, tackling the hyena to the ground.

"Nice move, Jasiri." Kion praised. He saw one of the hyenas get back up and charge for the lone female, but Kion pushed her out of the way and headbutted him. The hyena went down, while the Prince just shook it off.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jasiri complemented. "For a lion."

The hyenas got back to their feet and advanced on the pair snarling. Both Jasiri's and Kion's ears fell flat behind their heads. "Looks like we're cornered." Kion noted as the hyenas continued to advance, laughing hysterically. The Prince only saw one way out, "Jasiri, get behind me! Now!" he ordered, holding his paw out to block her.

"Why?" Jasiri questioned, sparing a glance at the lion cub.

Kion met her glance with a hard stare, "Trust me."

After a minute, Jasiri caved, "Can't believe I'm trusting a lion." she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Janja stood at the head of his pack, grinning, "Don't know why you're in the Outlands helpin' a hyena, Kion, but it's the last thing you're gonna do." he laughed, "Get 'em, boys!"

As they advanced on the two a strong wind whooshed around them...

* * *

Up on Flat Ridge Rock, Nyota felt the wind whoosh through her fur. She jumped to her feet, tilting her head up towards the sky, noticing a large cloud over a wide canyon not too far from them.

"What's the kerbubble Nyota?" Beshte asked, noticing how still the lioness was standing.

Just then a loud roar echoed through the gorge below, and everyone perked up.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga gasped.

"Was that-" Fuli began to say.

"Kion!" Nyota exclaimed, already leaping down the rocks below.

"Wait for us Nya!" Bunga called after her, following suit. Shaba kept pace with Bunga, while the rest of the Lion Guard followed close behind.

* * *

Nyota jumped onto a large boulder, spotting the familiar golden fur of her best friend. She sighed in relief that he was okay and jumped down to the gorge floor. "Kion!" she called, rushing over to him. She stopped suddenly when she noticed a hyena beside him, and hunched into a defensive position, a growl escaping her muzzle as her eyes narrowed.

Seeing the growling lioness, Jasiri instantly went on the defensive as well, baring her fangs and letting out a growl of her own.

"Back off, hyena!" Nyota snarled, charging forward.

"Whoa!" Kion exclaimed, jumping between the two females. "Easy Nyota." He stopped the lioness with a headbutt, knocking her back on her rear end.

"Ow." whimpered said lioness, rubbing her head. "What was that for?" She got to her feet and shook herself off.

"She's a friend." Kion explained, motioning to Jasiri.

"She is?" Nyota questioned, quirking her brow.

"I am?" Jasiri repeated, her expression mirroring the lioness'.

"Definitely." Kion clarified.

Bunga ran up to the three, "But she's a hyena." he pointed out.

"I know. But not all hyenas are like Janja." the Prince explained. "Some of them are good. She's one of them."

"Really?" Fuli asked.

"She got me through the Outlands." Kion further explained.

"And he saved me from Janja and his clan." Jasiri added, stepping up beside Kion. "It could've been the end of me if he hadn't shown up when he did."

"Well, any friend of Kion is a friend of ours." Beshte stated. Perched on his back was Ono, who nodded in agreement.

Kion chuckled, "You should have seen her take on Cheezi and Chungu. She was fierce."

Fuli cracked a smile, "I like her already."

Nyota looked from Kion to Jasiri, "You really helped him?" she asked, still not completely convinced.

Kion bumped his shoulder to Nyota's, "If it wasn't for her, I'd still be stuck in a thorn bush." he chuckled, glancing from the female hyena to his lioness best friend.

"Flat on his back I might add." Jasiri laughed.

Nyota chuckled at the thought, stepping forward. She met Kion's eyes, which showed truth to the hyena's statement. "Then I guess-" Nyota met Jasiri's eyes, "Asante. Thanks for helping my friend."

Jasiri smiled at the lioness, "Of course."

* * *

Jasiri walked with the Lion Guard back to the border between the Outlands and the Pride Lands. "Well, I better get back to my territory." she said. Shaba and the rest of the Guard were ahead, leaving only Nyota and Kion with Jasiri, "I'm sure your roar doesn't scare off Janja forever."

Nyota chuckled, "If only!" she nudged her best friend.

"Bye, Kion. It's been fun." Jasiri smiled, "Nice meeting you, Nyota."

"You too Jasiri." Nyota replied with a smile. "Thanks again for helping him." She rubbed her cheek against Kion's shoulder. In turn, he laid his chin on her forehead.

Jasiri smiled at the sight, thinking to herself that there was something more between the two young lions. "Bye you too. I'll see you around." She giggled, jumping back down into the gorge.

"Maybe it's good we have a friend like her out there." Nyota commented, her and Kion watching Jasiri until she disappeared from their sight.

"Yeah, maybe." Kion agreed, him and Nyota jumping down onto the grass. The two caught up with the rest of the Guard and walked side-by-side.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter of **_**Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures**_**! I hope you guys enjoy this series as much as **_**The Roar's Return**_**. Again, I only own my original characters Nyota and Shaba. Reviews are appreciated. If ya'll have any questions or comments, leave them in a review and I'll answer back. Thanks, and Happy 4th of July!**

**XOXO~Cyber **


	2. The Rise of Makuu

**The Rise of Makuu**

* * *

The Lion Guard raced across the plains, hearing the sounds of an animal in distress. "It's coming from Ukuni Woods!" Ono alerted from the air.

"Whatta we got, Ono?" Kion asked, looking up at the egret as he ran.

"Hyenas?" questioned Nyota, who ran on the right side of Kion.

"Jackals?" followed Fuli, who kept pace with Nyota.

"Vultures?" Beshte followed, running on the left of Kion.

Bunga ran past Beshte and took the free space between him and the lion cub. "Hyenas, jackals, vultures." he listed, "Whatever it is, the Lion Guard can take it!"

"Getting it in sight." Ono focused his eyes, scanning ahead to find the location of the panicked chittering. Once he located it, he rolled his eyes, "Really?" he sighed, landing on a thin tree branch.

"Ono, report!" called Kion as the rest of the Guard came to a halt.

"Nothing thrilling." sighed the keenest of sight. "Just a hyrax stuck in a thorn bush."

"Seriously?" Fuli rolled her eyes.

"That's not so bad." Beshte smiled.

"We rushed all the way across the Pride Lands for this?" Bunga sighed, looking up at Kion.

"Bunga, the Lion Guard's duty is to defend the Circle of Life." the Prince reminded. "Even if it means helping a hyrax out of a thorn bush."

Bunga pushed up the fur on his arms, "All right. I got this one." he volunteered, reaching into the thorn bush. "Come on, hyraxie. Let's get you outta there."

The small rodent squeaked in protest and retreated further into the thorns. "Little B, I think the hyrax is trying avoid being shredded by thorns." Beshte noted.

Bunga tapped his chin, an idea hitting him, "Kion! Use the Roar!" he suggested with a wide grin. "You can flatten those thorn bushes!"

"If Kion flattens the thorn bushes with the Roar, what do you think will happen to the hyrax?" Nyota posed the question to the honey badger, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh." Bunga's expression fell, "Hadn't thought about that."

"We don't need my Roar to clear the thorn bushes." Kion stated, "We can just pull 'em aside."

"Oh, yeah!" agreed the bravest. "Zuka Zama!" Bunga darted into the bush and used his body to push the thorns back, clearing the way for the hyrax to get out. "Let's go, hyraxie! Move it!"

"I got it." Fuli sped forward and took the rodent in her mouth, dropping him on the safety of the grass.

"Thanks, Fuli. Nice work, Bunga." Kion praised.

The hyrax continued to squeak and chitter, rubbing itself with an old snakeskin. "Whoa, weird." Fuli said, watching as the small rodent curled into a ball with the snakeskin wrapped around it. "It must really like that snakeskin."

"That's not it." spoke the wisest, "It's using the scent from the snakeskin to mask its own smell." she clarified, "That way snakes won't detect him."

"Pretty clever!" added Ono, who landed on the space between Nyota's shoulder blades.

"Not if a snake's right behind you." Fuli whispered, spotting Ushari a few inches behind the hyrax.

The sight of the red cobra sent a shiver down Nyota's spine and she backed up a pace, hiding herself behind Kion. The Prince shook his head and lightly chuckled at the lioness' fear. Ushari hissed before taking the rodent whole in his mouth, followed by an audible gulp.

"Hey!" Bunga narrowed his eyes, "We just saved that guy!" He walked up to Ushari and grabbed his tail, rolling him up to the point where he spit the hyrax out.

"Sssssay!" Ushari hissed, "That was my lunch!"

Bunga gripped the cobra's neck, "Yeah? Looks like it was to go." he then proceeded to roll the snake up into a ball, tossing it up in the air a couple times, "And now, so are you!" Bunga launched Ushari over the rest of the Guard and into a large bush.

Nyota curled herself up against Kion's side when the snake flew over her head, her eyes squeezed shut. "That was not the smartest thing to do." she sighed.

"No one ever said Bunga was the smartest." Fuli noted with a chuckle.

"Yeah Nya." agreed Kion, smiling down at the lioness, "That's your title." He nuzzled the side of her face, making the lioness giggle.

The hyrax chittered in excitement, hugging the badger. A second later, his face scrunched up and he ran away squealing. Fuli burst out laughing, "Bunga! Your smell must be even scarier than a snake's!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bunga smiled.

Ono flew over and sniffed the honey badger, gagging a second later. "I wouldn't." he rebuked.

Beshte let out a groan from the nearby puddle. The strongest was covered in mud and flowers.

"Everything okay, Beshte?" Kion asked as the rest of the group walked over. Ono landed on Beshte's back.

"Poa." replied the hippo. "The flowers just got me a little sticky, is all."

"Sticky?" Ono repeated, looking down at his talons. He struggled to free himself from the mud on Beshte's back. "Oh, no! I'd say a lot sticky!" he exclaimed, struggling. "Hapana!" Ono finally freed himself and landed on a smooth rock.

The jolt from Ono caused Beshte to fall against a tree. Once he pulled himself off, a few pieces of bark became stuck to his backside. "I just might need a bath." the strongest noted.

That sparked something in Ono's mind, "How long has it been since you've had a bath, Bunga?" he asked the honey badger.

"Does the last time I fell off a waterfall count?" Bunga asked, to which everyone shook their heads, "In that case, it's been...I don't know how long." he grinned.

"No wonder the hyrax ran away from you." Fuli chuckled.

Nyota took a few sniffes and coughed, "Fuli's right, Bunga." she agreed, "I'm afraid you really do stink."

"Aw, come on. That's just how Bunga smells." Kion defended, placing his paw on Bunga's back, "He's always been a bit..." he caught the scent and crinkled his nose, "...uh, fragrant."

"Try taking a dip in Big Springs, Little B." Beshte suggested, "I'm sure the fish there will get you clean."

"Fish?" repeated the rest of the Lion Guard, questioning expressions on their faces.

* * *

Besthe led the rest of the group to his home of Big Springs. He walked into the lake and faced his friends, who all stood on the shore. "The fish in Big Springs love eatin' the muck and dirt off us hippos!" he exclaimed as several fish surrounded him, eating away the mud and flowers. "They even go for the food stuck in my teeth. Check it." Beshte submerged his mouth and opened, and four fish swam over, eating what ever was left before swimming away. Beshte grinned at his pals, showing off his clean teeth.

An older hippo with reddish-gray skin chuckled, joining the group, "And when there's too many fish in the lake, the crocodiles come and eat the fish." he explained. "It's the Circle of Life at its finest."

"You said it, Dad." Beshte agreed. "Now I'm feelin' clean as a whistle!"

A ways behind him, a female hippo of the pod whistled, getting Beshte's attention. He smiled, "Hello to you, too." On the shore, Nyota let out a giggle.

"Willing to give it a try?" Ono asked Bunga.

"Why not?" Bunga shrugged, "I'll try anything once. Zuka Zama!" He dove into the lake and swam towards the middle, a cloud of dark green being laid in the wake. "Here fishy, fishy, fish!" A few swam over, but even Bunga's stink was too much for them and they swam away. "Where ya going?" questioned the honey badger. The rest of the Guard burst out laughing.

Only the laughter was cut short when a float of crocodiles, led by a large crocodile with a long snout and swamp green scales, approached Big Springs. "Basi." the lead crocodile addressed the pod leader, "It's been many weeks. How are the fish today?"

"More than last time, Pua." Basi replied, "But not enough for your float of crocs. Swing by next week?"

The crocodile leader, Pua, sighed, but nodded in compliance, "If that's how it must be. Move on, my friends." he addressed his float, "We'll eat somewhere else today."

"Wait!" came the voice of one of the crocodiles. He was an adult, but younger than Pua, with bright green scales, "Pua, you said we were going to eat fish."

"Makuu, there aren't enough fish yet." Pua stated. "You heard Basi."

"I heard him. But why should we crocodiles listen to a hippo?" Makuu questioned.

"I've told you before, Makuu. It's the Circle of Life." Pua kept his demeanor calm.

"So you say." scoffed the younger male. "But I think you listen to the hippos because you're weak. You're afraid of them!" he spoke louder so the entire float would hear. "But I'm not afraid of anyone. And that's why I call for a Mashindano!" he challenged, staring down the leader.

"Dad, what's a Mashindano?" Beshte asked, looking up at Basi.

"The Mashindano is a physical challenge." Basi answered. "It's how the crocodiles determine their leader."

"Heyvi kabisa." Kion muttered, glancing at Nyota.

"A Mashindano?" Pua repeated.

"You heard me!" Makuu snapped, "Accept, or surrender your leadership. Immediately." He narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl, as if he were trying to intimidate his current leader.

"I accept your challenge, Makuu." Pua accepted. "In accordance to tradition, The Mashindano will take place near Lake Matope at sunset."

* * *

Nyota paced back and forth in the tree she lived in with Rafiki, who was busy adding a new painting to the walls of their small home. "I don't like this Mashindano thing." she voiced, continuing her pacing. "Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is?" She halted her pacing, watching her guardian, "Papa?"

"I hear you, my little star." Rafiki replied, adding a few finishing touches to his painting.

"Well, what do you think about it?" the lioness sat down, tapping her tail.

Rafiki grabbed his staff and faced his cub, "It is the way of the crocodiles." he answered.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for Papa." she deadpanned. She got to her feet, "You taught me that violence is never the answer to a problem."

"Yes I did." Rafiki agreed. He jumped down in front of her, resting his hand on Nyota's shoulder, "Remember my cub, Simba had to fight Scar to regain leadership of the Pride Lands." He pointed his staff at a painting depicting the battle.

"That was different!" Nyota exclaimed, "Scar was never the rightful king." She resumed her pacing. "I think Makuu is just looking to pick a fight. He was upset when Pua said they weren't gonna eat the fish in Big Springs. So he challenged him to this Mashindano." Her tail twitched and eyes narrowed, "He wants to fight because he didn't get his way. He's so self absorbed and arrogant."

Rafiki leaned against the wall, watching his lioness pace back and forth. He had his arms folded over his chest, tapping his fingers on his fur. "Are you sure you're angry about that? Or something else?"

The lioness shot her guardian a glare, "This has nothing to do with the fact he tried to eat me and Kion when we were little." she answered, continuing her pacing. Nyota suddenly stopped with a gasp, her eyes landing on a painting depicting Simba at the edge of Pride Rock after he defeated Scar. "That's it. Maybe King Simba can do something about-"

Her sentence was cut off when Rafiki's staff came down on her head. She whipped around and faced her guardian, her paw rubbing her head. "Nyota, I thought I taught you better." he scolded.

"What did I do?" she whined, her ears flat at Rafiki's tone.

"All animals in the Pride Lands have their own customs." Rafiki reminded. "And they need to be respected. Simba knows this." Nyota lowered her head and nodded. Rafiki smiled and wrapped his arm around her, the lioness relaxing and nuzzling against the white fur on the mandrill's chest.

"I'm sorry Papa." Nyota apologized.

"It's alright my cub." Rafiki replied, stroking the fur on her back. The young lioness let out a purr of content.

* * *

At sundown, animals from all over the Pride Lands gathered at Lake Matope to observe the Mashindano. The crocodiles formed a large circle, which Makuu and Pua stood in the middle of. Simba and Nala stood not far away, with Kiara sitting next to her mother, along with Tiifu and Zuri, and Kion stood next to Simba, with Nyota on his other side, and Rafiki behind them, the rest of the Guard took up the space on the other side of Nyota.

"Your confidence is admirable, Makuu." Pua stated, cool and calm. "Your over-sized ego is not."

Makuu let out a growl, "You're old and weak, Pua!" the younger male scoffed. "Today is the end of your reign."

Makuu made the first lunge, which Pua dodged easily. Pua went on the attack with a tail whip, which sent Makuu flying to the other side of the ring.

"Ooh, yeah!" Bunga cheered, jumping into the air. "First point to Pua!"

Rafiki let out a light chuckle, "There are no points in a Mashindano young honey badger." he informed. "The fight keeps on until one of them surrenders." Nyota and Kion exchanged a worried glance before turning their attention back to the Mashindano.

The fight went on, with Pua getting in more of the hits. Beshte winced when Pua knocked Makuu back with an uppercut. The older crocodile then went in for a charge, using the full force of momentum, he knocked his young opponent further with his head.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning." Fuli whispered under her breath.

"Why are crocodiles always so violent?" Ono questioned, flapping his wings.

"Good question, Ono." Nyota agreed.

"Guys, look." Bunga turned everyone's attention back to the fight.

Makuu got the upper claw over his opponent, pinning him down to the ground and holding one of his legs between his teeth. "Makuu's got Pua with the jaw bite!" the bravest of the Guard commentated.

Pua swung his tail and hit Makuu, getting free from the vice and turning the tables. "Pua with the escape and mount!" Bunga cheered. "Claw bar! Makuu's in trouble!"

"Come on, Pua." Kion said under his breath, "Get him."

Makuu pulled his strength together and threw Pua off of him. The two crocodiles tumbled around the ring, ending with Makuu throwing Pua near the edge of the lake. Pua got to his feet, but started breathing heavily. "Run out of tricks, Pua?" the young challenger taunted. He lunged forward and pinned the old leader to the ground.

"That might be it." stated Basi, who stood next to his son.

"But that's a simple hold." Bunga noted. "Why can't Pua escape?"

"Easy now." the hippo leader spoke. "He's tired. Pua might have better technique, but Makuu is too strong and fit for him."

Pua struggled against Makuu, trying to get free. The younger male moved his left leg so his claws were pressed into the underside of the old leader's jaw, "Where are you going, Pua?" he growled, "Nowhere!"

Nyota's eyes were fixated on the struggling older crocodile. Her ears fell flat and she turned her head into Kion's chest, "I can't watch." she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Kion lowered his head slightly to rest his chin against Nyota's fur.

Pua grunted under the weight and knew he wasn't getting out. With a heavy sigh, he reached up and tapped Makuu's leg. "Pua's tapping out!" Bunga exclaimed, making Nyota open her eyes, although her head was still against the lighter gold fur of Kion's chest.

"What?" gasped the lioness.

"You mean Makuu wins?" Kion raised his brow and glanced up at his mother.

"I'm afraid so, son." Nala confirmed.

Simba approached the two crocodiles, stopping first in front of the victor, "Congratulations, Makuu. You have won the Mashindano. You are now the leader of the crocodiles. You have very thick skin to fill." He then moved to stand in front of the former leader, "Pua, you were a strong and wise leader for many years. And for that, you have my thanks." The king closed his eyes and dipped his head.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Pua bowed before leaving the rest of the crocodiles.

Makuu chuckled, "Don't let the reeds hit you on the way out, Pua!"

Nyota looked up at Rafiki, "Where's Pua going?" she blinked her stormy-blue eyes.

"As defeated leader, Pua's banished from the crocodile float." the mandrill answered, leaning into his staff.

The rest of the float began chanting Makuu's name as he approached the shore of Lake Matope. "That's right!" he boasted, "Makuu! Leader of the crocodiles!" The float swam into the lake.

The rest of the animals went their separate ways, leaving only Kion and Nyota near the lake. "I just hope Makuu's big win isn't a big loss for the Pride Lands." the prince sighed.

"You and me both, Kion." the wisest of the Guard agreed. The two cubs turned and walked in-step away from Lake Matope.

* * *

The following day...

The Lion Guard sat in their lair, relaxing as the morning had been uneventful. Ono was still on his mission on how to remove Bunga's stink, and the other four members sat around watching him do so. Beshte stood in the watering hole in the center of the lair, while Fuli rested on a rock away from the water. There was a large stone that resembled Pride Rock itself, and that's where Kion and Nyota laid, side-by-side with their paws crossed.

"Let me try one last thing." Ono suggested, flying over to the large rock his nest rested on.

"One last thing?" Fuli repeated. "Isn't that what you said last time?" She rested her chin on her paw.

"No, I think the one three times before that was the last thing." Nyota corrected, rolling onto her side, her back now resting against Kion's left side.

"What do you got, Ono?" Bunga asked, following the egret to his nest.

"Pumice!" answered the keenest of sight. "Just flap around in the dust...And you'll be odor free!" Ono flapped his wings, creating a big dust cloud.

"Okay." the honey badger shrugged, jumping into the dust. He then sneezed.

Fuli and Nyota let out a laugh. "Are you trying to stop Bunga from smelling, or being able to smell?" the fastest of the Guard chuckled.

"Kion!" Kiara called as she ran into the lair.

"Hey, Kiara." Beshte greeted. "What's the kerbubble?"

"Zazu's just received word that a herd of giraffe have moved into the baboons' forest." the princess sighed. "And Dad's out hunting with Mom."

"We're on it!" Kion nodded, rising to his feet. "Lion Guard, let's go!" The rest got to their feet and followed the prince to the edge of Pride Rock. "Ono, what do you see?" Kion called up to the egret.

"It's crazy!" answered Ono. "Not only have the giraffes taken over the monkey's forest. The Acacia Savanna where the giraffe live is full of zebra and antelope." he explained. "The zebra and antelope grazing ground is overrun with elephants, and the elephants' watering hole is filled with hippos!"

"Heyvi kabisa." Kion sighed. "Isn't anyone in the Pride Lands in their usual habitat?"

"Wait, there's more!" Ono added. "Looks like Makuu and the crocodiles have taken over Big Springs."

Nyota nodded, "So when the crocs pushed out the hippos, they ended up making everyone else move, too." she elaborated.

"Let's go talk with Makuu and get this sorted out." Kion ordered the rest of the Guard.

* * *

The Lion Guard approached the shore of Big Springs, their leader stepping forward to speak with the new float leader. "Makuu, we have a problem. Your taking over Big Springs has messed things up all over the Pride Lands." Kion informed. "I need you and the crocs to leave."

Makuu laughed, "Why should we leave?" he questioned, meeting the cub's eyes. "The fish in the lake taste great." a fish jumped out of the water, which Makuu then ate mid-air. "I think we're here to stay. That is, unless you want to fight." He challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"C'mon, Kion. You could take this guy." Bunga urged.

"Makuu's got no respect for anybody." Beshte added.

"Beshte's right." Fuli agreed.

"You won't get an argument from me!" Ono followed.

"Guys, fighting isn't the answer to everything." Nyota argued, sparing a glance at the rest of the Guard.

"Nyota's right." Kion agreed with the wisest member.

"Only weak and cowardly leaders are afraid to fight." Makuu scoffed, his narrowed eyes not wavering from the young prince.

"I'm not afraid!" Kion stood tall, a large cloud billowing above him. He exhaled, looking away from Makuu, "Let's go." he turned away from the crocs and back towards the Guard.

"But why?" Bunga asked, a bit disappointed.

"If I start using the Roar when I'm angry, I'll be as bad as Scar." Kion sighed, looking at the ground. "Besides, the Roar might destroy whatever fish are left in the lake. There's gotta be another way to get the crocs to leave Big Springs."

"That's right, Kion. Go!" Makuu called after him. "The new leader of the crocodiles takes orders from nobody!"

Nyota shot a narrowed glare back at Makuu before padding up next to Kion, the rest of the Lion Guard following them. "There's gotta be something we can do." the lioness sighed.

"Wait." Kion halted, "I've got an idea."

* * *

The Lion Guard tracked down Pua. "I don't see how I can help." the old crocodile said.

"I was thinking. If you called for another Mashindano, you might be able to beat Makuu." Kion explained, while the rest of the Guard waited a few feet away. "Then you could lead the crocodiles again."

"Do you think Pua might agree with Kion?" Fuli asked, standing next to Nyota.

"I hope so." Nyota answered. "For the sake of all the Pride Lands."

Pua shook his head, "There are times when you have accept that you've been beaten." he informed. "Even though might not like it, Makuu has most certainly won."

"But that doesn't make him a better leader than you." Kion pointed out.

"True. But he's young. He can learn." Pua sighed. "Take my advice. If you really want to avoid a fight with Makuu, the best thing to do is just back down." he left the prince with that bit and walked away.

Kion turned and headed back to rejoin his friends, "You're not really gonna give up, are you, Kion?" Bunga asked.

"Of course not!" the leader rebuffed. "The Circle of Life depends on us."

"Then what are we gonna do?" Beshte questioned.

"I don't know yet." Kion shook his head. "Maybe my dad has some ideas."

* * *

The Lion Guard returned to Pride Rock, finding Kiara standing in front of the main den. "Hey, Kiara!" Kion called out to his sister as they joined her. "Is Dad back?"

"No, and it's a good thing he isn't!" Kiara scoffed, showing the Guard what was inside the den.

"Oh, no." Kion and Nyota sighed, seeing baboons all over the den.

"Mom and Dad are not gonna be happy to find Pride Rock full of baboons." Kiara rolled her eyes, "You guys better do something. Quit it!" the princess bared her teeth at a baboon that was pulling her tail. "The animals in the Pride Lands need to get back where they belong."

"We're working on it, Kiara." Nyota informed, grunting when a baboon jumped on her back. She bucked it off.

"Makuu won't listen to reason." Kion added.

"I've got it!" Ono exclaimed. "I've found the solution! Mentha piperita, also known as peppermint." he held up a branch of bright green leaves.

Nyota sniffed the plant, "Ono, how are mint leaves gonna get Makuu to leave Big Springs?" she quirked her brow.

"Oh, not that problem." Ono corrected, pulling Bunga towards them. "This one!" He brushed some leaves off the branch, "Bunga, do us all a favor and roll around on these mint leaves."

The badger shrugged, "Sure."

"Oh, just like the hyrax." Fuli noted.

Ono took another leaf from the branch in his talons, "Now eat this one." he held it out to his friend.

Bunga sniffed it before popping it in his mouth, "Mmm, spicy!" he laughed, "Ooh, my tongue is tingly!" he let out a burp, "Excuse me."

Ono sniffed the air and grinned, "It worked! Bunga, you are stink free."

"How 'bout that?" Fuli chuckled. "Bunga's minty fresh."

"Oh, that's great." Kiara sighed sarcastically. "Uh, but don't you guys have bigger things to worry about? Like, oh, I don't know...Baboons overrunning Pride Rock?"

"Good point, Kiara." Bunga agreed, looking from the princess to the prince, "What are we going to do about that, Kion?"

"I don't know yet." Kion admitted, turning to the entrance to the den, "You guys head back to the Lair. I need some time to think."

The rest of them watched as he left, "He better come up with something." Kiara sighed.

"You're telling me." Behste agreed. His expression read as annoyed because five baboons were climbing all over him.

"Oh...Baboons." Fuli groaned with an exaggerated eye roll.

* * *

The rest of the Lion Guard waited for Kion in their lair. The young prince returned after a while, informing everyone that he had a plan. Kion stood on the smaller stone resembling Pride Rock, looking down at the rest of the Guard, "If Makuu wants a fight, he needs to know the Lion Guard can bring it."

"Yeah!" Bunga exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Now we're talking!"

Nyota sighed, "I wish there was a way we could avoid the fight." she admitted.

"I hope we still can, Nya." Kion sighed, meeting her eyes. "I think a demonstration of the Roar will show Makuu exactly what he's up against, without hurting anyone."

"Can we do that?" Fuli asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe you can use the Roar on the grove of trees near the Spring." Beshte suggested. "Far as I know, nobody lives there. And I know just about everybody." he chuckled.

"Perfect!" Kion agreed. "Bunga, Fuli, Ono, go make sure the grove is clear of animals. 'Cause nobody's where they usually are today." he ordered, "Beshte, Nya, you're with me!"

The Guard ran out of their lair, "Till the Pride Lands' end...Lion Guard defend!"

* * *

Fuli, Bunga, and Ono ran for the grove while Beshte and Nyota followed Kion to Big Springs. "Makuu!" Kion yelled, approaching the shore. He knelt low to the ground as if he were preparing to pounce, "You and your crocs need to leave Big Springs now."

"Or the Lion Guard will force you out." Nyota growled, baring her teeth. Beside her, Beshte gave a firm nod.

"Tough talk, Kion." Makuu chuckled, keeping his eyes locked with the prince's. "Can you back it up with action?"

"You better believe he can." Beshte huffed, his eyes narrowed. This time, Nyota nodded in agreement, a smirk across her pale-cream muzzle.

A few minutes later Ono flew above them and circled. Nyota looked up and gave a quick nod to him, "You're all clear Kion." she informed.

Kion nodded to the lioness before turning back to the crocodiles, "Okay, Makuu. If you want a fight, the Lion Guard can bring it." he stated, standing his ground. "Just be careful what you ask for."

"Oh?" Makuu questioned, not really believing him. "And why is that?"

"Because of this!" Kion turned away from Big Springs and roared. The power blew all the leaves off the trees.

Makuu's jaw fell slack and his eyes widened. "Um." he cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Perhaps it's time we moved on. Big Springs is running out of fish anyway."

Kion, Beshte, and Nyota smiled.

* * *

Ono flew over the Pride Lands, seeing that everything was back to normal. "Looks like the Circle of Life's back in balance." Nyota noted with a smile as the rest of the Guard regrouped by Big Springs. "Great job Kion." she smiled at her friend and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Thanks Nya." Kion replied, doing the same to her. "Good job everyone." he looked back at the rest of the Guard.

"Except for one thing." Basi cut in, "Makuu!" the new float leader looked back at the older hippo. "Once the fish population is built back up, you and the crocs are welcome to come back. All you have to do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Makuu sighed, walking off with the rest of his float.

Ono landed on Nyota's shoulder, "Sorry about changing your smell, Bunga." he apologized. "It clearly has its uses."

"Hakuna matata." Bunga shrugged off. "I'm sure my minty smell will wear off." On his back was the hyrax they had saved in the grove before Kion used the Roar. "And the sooner the better."

Everyone laughed as the hyrax snuggled against Bunga's fur and squeaked.


	3. Bunga the Wise

**Bunga the Wise**

* * *

**Song key:**

*"Words like this indicate Timon's vocals"

*"_Words appearing like this indicate Pumbaa's vocals_"

*"**Words appearing like this indicate Bunga's vocals**"

*"_**Words appearing like this indicate unison vocals**_"

* * *

Thunder boomed as rain poured down from the dark sky. The Lion Guard were soaked down to their bones, but that wasn't stopping them from helping a troop of baboons who's tree was in danger of falling over the cliffiside. Beshte was the only thing keeping the tree from falling, but he was struggling as the cliff became slippery due to the intense storm.

"Baboons, you gotta come down." Kion called up to them. "It's not safe up there."

"We're dry up here." the troop leader replied. "We'll come down when the rain stops." he turned his nose up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This guy's un-Bunga-lievable." the Guard's bravest sighed, shaking his head.

The Guard's fastest rolled her eyes, "Oh, baboons." she groaned.

The baboons continued to whoop and jump up and down, which was causing the tree to become more unsteady. Beshte grunted under the added weight as the roots began to snap out of the ground.

"Kion, the tree's gonna go." Nyota informed, glancing from the tree to her best friend, "And it'll take Beshte with it." The lioness looked to her hippo friend, her ears to her sides.

As the tree began to lean more over the cliff, the baboons began to whimper and cower. "Calm down!" called their troop leader, "As long as we stay dry, whoo-whoo, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't!" exclaimed Ono, who was hovering in the rain, eye level with the baboon leader, "Your tree's about to fall off a cliff!"

"He's right." gasped one of the female baboons, who held her baby close to her chest. "Look." She pointed down to the valley below the cliffs. Soon, all the baboons were on the side teetering over the edge, which put more strain on the Guard's strongest member.

"No! Stay on this side of the tree!" Kion yelled up to the scared primates.

"Can't...hold it...much...longer." Beshte grunted.

The fierce leader looked to the wisest, "Nya, please tell me you've got a plan to get those baboons down?" he asked.

"I've got one." the lioness replied, glancing over to the Guard's bravest. She sighed, her eyes back on the tree of baboons, "Beshte! Think you can take a little more weight?"

The hippo let out another grunt, getting his footing back before he slipped. "Sure." he called back, "But whatever you're gonna do, do it fast."

Nyota nodded, "Bunga!" she looked over at the honey badger, "Climb up there and scare those baboons down."

A wide grin spread across Bunga's face, "With pleasure." he saluted the lioness before breaking into a run towards the tree, "Zuka zama!" He climbed up the trunk, reaching the troop, "Okay, baboonies, you can thank me later." Bunga cracked his knuckles and turned his rear towards the primates, releasing a cloud of gas.

The baboons jumped out of the tree the next second. A pair of them landed on Fuli's back, while Kion caught the mama baboon before she fell over the other side of the cliff. Nyota jumped and caught the baby baboon in her mouth, and as soon as her paws touched the ground, Bunga and two more baboons landed on her back.

"You can get off now." Fuli glared at the pair of baboons on her back.

"We'll get down..." the troop leader whooped, "when the rain stops." He crossed his arms.

The cheetah rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Baboons."

Nyota walked over to the mama baboon and dropped the baby baboon in her mouth, smiling as he ran to his mother. "Thank you for saving my baby." she said, holding her baby close.

"Just doing my job." Nyota smiled, her tail swaying behind her. The baby baboon reached out and patted the lioness' nose, giving an excited squeal.

* * *

The Lion Guard wandered into the nearby valley, shaking the water from their coats. The sky had cleared up, but more dark clouds were rolling in. "Whew." Bunga sighed, collapsing onto his back, "I'm beat."

"Don't get too comfortable." Ono told them, perching himself on Nyota's shoulder, "There's bound to be another storm." he motioned to the dark clouds rolling in.

"Ohh, another one?" Fuli groaned, laying down on the grass, her paws on either side of her head.

"Well, it is the rainy season Fuli." Nyota reminded.

"Who knew a tree full of baboons would be so heavy?" Beshte collapsed onto his stomach with a drawled out groan.

"Okay, everyone take a breather." Kion said to his friends. "You've earned it."

Nyota smiled and rubbed against Kion's side as she found a spot to lay down. She stretched out her body before turning on her side. Ono flew off her shoulder and settled into the space under her chin, curling into her fur. "You should take a rest too, Kion." the lioness said, looking up at her friend. "You've worked just as hard as the rest of us."

"In a minute." Kion replied. He leaned down and bumped his forehead to hers, giving her a soft nuzzle. "I'm just gonna walk around for a bit. You rest." He placed his paw on the back of Nyota's left ear and began to rub it. Within seconds the lioness' eyes drifted closed and she rested her cheek against her paw, her nose beside Ono's beak.

Kion smiled at his sleeping friends before walking down the hill. He helped a butterfly that was stuck in the mud, casting a glance around. "Hevi kabisa." he sighed. "Storm's caused so much destruction." The prince walked to the edge of the hill, looking up at the clouds, "Grandfather?" he called out, hesitantly.

The clouds opened up and the spirit of the previous king appeared. "Yes, Kion." Mufasa answered. "I'm here." The lion smiled down at his grandson.

"I was thinking. The rains cause so many problems for the Pride Lands." the young leader voiced, "What if I used the Roar to blow the big rain storms away?" Kion arched his brow.

Mufasa chuckled, "The rains are part of the Circle of Life, Kion." he reminded. "The Pride Lands will need that water for the dry season."

"I guess." Kion looked down at the ground, pacing back and forth. "But it'd be a lot easier..."

"Kion." the elder lion cut off, "The easy solution is not always the best solution."

Kion nodded, "Yes, Grandfather." He turned and headed back to the rest of the Guard as Mufasa's spirit disappeared back into the clouds. When Kion returned to the hill where his friends were resting, he caught sight of a large stream of water heading right for them. "Guys, get up!" Kion yelled, "Break's over!"

Beshte was the first to wake up, "What's the kerbubble, Kion?" he asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Water suddenly rushed over his feet, making him realize that's what the prince had meant.

Fuli and Bunga were the next to wake up due to the water splashing them. Kion nudged Nyota's shoulder, but the lioness wouldn't move. "Nyota." Kion nudged her cheek with his head, his mane tickling her nose.

"Five more minutes." Nyota mumbled, her nose twitching. Ono stirred against her chest, but didn't wake either.

Water suddenly splashed over them, causing them both to jolt up. "Hapana!" Ono gasped, taking to the air, trying to catch his breath. Nyota looked down at the water she was now standing in, "When did this river get here?" he quirked her brow, casting a glance at Kion.

"Ono, take a look to see where this water's coming from." Kion told the keenest of sight.

"Affirmative." the egret nodded before flying to find the source of the water. "Lake Kiziwa!" he informed the rest of the Guard. "It's too full. The water's pouring out."

Kion rolled his eyes, "That last rainstorm's still causing trouble."

"It's getting worse!" Ono called down, flying over the Guard.

"We need to do something quick before all that water floods the valley." Nyota suggested, her eyes meeting Kion's"

"Hey, I've got an idea." Bunga piped up, making everyone look at him.

* * *

Bunga's plan was to knock over a pile of rocks near Lake Kiziwa, creating a makeshift damn. The rocks toppled over and blocked the water from the lake. "We did it." Ono sighed, flying over the damn.

"Nice!" Fuli grinned.

Thurston the zebra trotted over, "Oh, my!" he exclaimed, "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine." Bunga answered, leaning against the rocks. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Impressive." agreed Shingo the giraffe. "What a great idea."

"And you know what makes this a great idea?" Bunga questioned, "It was so simple to do. Quick and easy. That's the way to do it."

"I don't know, Bunga." Nyota spoke up, stepping beside the badger, "Papa Rafiki told me once that the easy solution's not always the best solution."

"Well, it sure worked with this dam." Shingo noted.

A small stream of water began to leak from the damn, "What do we do about that?" Nyota raised her brow, looking down at the honey badger.

Bunga pondered for a moment, before picking up a nearby stick and sticking it in the hole of the dam. "Put a stick in it. That's my advice." he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Hey, it worked." Thurston noted. "What a good idea."

"He gives great advice." Shingo agreed.

"Good idea? Great advice?" Fuli repeated. "You know you're talking about Bunga, right?"

"Don't be so surprised." came the voice of the Royal Mjuzi, who hopped down from a nearby tree, a small pile of fruits cradled in one arm. "Honey badgers, they are the Pride Lands' smartest animals when..." he was cut off when his fruits rolled away.

"Hear that? I'm the Pride Lands' smartest animal." Bunga gloated, earning a wide-eyed look from the lioness of the Guard. "I'm smart and I give good advice. Say, wait till my uncles hear about this." Bunga ran off towards Hakuna Matata Falls.

* * *

The rest of the Guard chased after Bunga, with Nyota questioning her position on the Guard now that the honey badger was claiming to be the smartest animal.

"Bunga, wait up!" Kion called out, but the bravest member was too far ahead.

"Um, a little help here?" called a voice, making the Lion Guard skid to a halt.

"Oh, we forgot to flip the turtles." Nyota remembered, heading in the direction of the small reptiles.

"Sorry about that." Kion apologized as he flipped over a turtle with his nose.

The rest of the Guard flipped over the remaining turtles, watching as they walked away. "We forget anything else?" Fuli asked, glancing to Nyota.

"The porcupine brothers." Nyota answered, "Though that'd be easier if we had Bunga to help."

"Ono, go find Bunga." Kion said to the egret, who gave a nod and flew off.

The remaining four members found the log where the porcupine brother's lived, and flipped it over, dumping out the water that had accumulated due to the rain. "There you go, you guys. See you next time." Kion gave a small smile to the smaller animals.

"Thanks." one of the brothers said as they went back inside their log.

"Every storm it's the same thing." Fuli noted. "You'd think they'd just move."

"They like it here." Beshte reminded. "It's cozy."

The cheetah rolled her eyes as they all walked off, "Yeah, but how cozy do you really want to be when you're a porcupine?"

The Guard's next stop was the snake's den. They all circled around, looking down into the hole, "Who wants to crawl in and make sure Ushari and the cobras aren't stuck in the mud?" Kion questioned.

Nyota let out a dry chuckle as she backed away, her ears flat against her head, "I think I hear Rafiki calling me." she turned to dart off. "Hold it." Kion halted, grabbing her tail and pulling her back. The lioness landed on her stomach and shot a narrow glare over her shoulder at her best friend, who still had her tail between his jaws.

"Everyone!" Ono's voice got everyone's attention as he hovered above them. "You gotta see what's going on at Hakuna Matata Falls!"

* * *

What they saw when they arrived at Hakuna Matata Falls was enough to make their eyes wide. "What in the name of Mufasa?" Nyota gaped, seeing various animals lined up outside a large baobab tree.

"Rafiki said he's the wisest..." Thurston started.

"Of all the animals..." followed Shingo.

"...in the whole Pride Lands." added a male mongoose.

"Amazing." sighed Mbuni the ostrich.

"If Bunga's the wisest, what does that make me?" Nyota questioned under her breath, walking a few paces behind Kion.

When the rest of the Guard made it to the entrace of the baobab, Timon and Pumbaa blocked their path. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." halted the meerkat. "Not so fast, kids."

"If you want to see him, you've got to wait in line." added the warthog.

"See who?" Kion quirked his eyebrow, glancing at Nyota.

"Bunga the Wise." the duo chorused. "The Sage of Hakuna Matata Falls." Pumbaa added.

"The what?!" The rest of the Guard exclaimed, each of their faces screaming conclusion.

"This can't be good." muttered the Guard's wisest as an upbeat tune filled the air around them.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa danced in front of the tree's entrance as the line of animals swayed to the beat.

_**"There's one honey badger**__** who's as smart as can be!"**_

"He's smarter than Pumbaa."

_"He's smarter than me?"_

"It may sound kooky but it came from Rafiki."

_"He's one smart cookie."_

"He's amazingly geeky."

_**"His IQ's off the charts**_

_**He out-thinks the best of us."**_

_"But he's also got heart."_

_**"So he'll think for the rest of us.**_

_**So...Step right up Meet Bunga the Wise**_

_**The wisest of all and he loves to advise**_

_**If you're feeling down, don't know what to do**_

_**Let Bunga the Wise...Do your thinking for you!"**_

The meerkat and warthog duo slid up to the tree. "Kid, that's your cue." Timon whispered.

"Come on, Bunga, you know what to do." Pumbaa followed.

The aforementioned honey badger came sliding out of the tree on his knees, jumping to his feet "Guess who!"

**"So step right up**

**Meet Bunga the Wise**

**The wisest of all**

**And I love to advise**

**If you're feeling down, don't know what to do**

**Let Bunga the Wise...Do your thinking for you!"**

The rest of the Lion Guard stood motionless. "Oh for the love of Mufasa." groaned the cream-furred lioness as she rolled her stormy-blue eyes. Bunga paraded down the line of animals, donning a hat made from the top half of a gourd.

**"Go on, ask any questions, I'll tell you my thoughts**

**Those stripes don't suit you I'd change it to spots**

**That beard, it looks out**

**You gnus ought to shave 'em**

**Give me your grubs**

**I'll be sure to save 'em."**

The honey badger joined his adoptive uncles at the base of the large baobab, the trio forming a pyramid with Pumbaa as the base, Bunga in the middle, and Timon on the top. "He can solve almost any problem conceivable." bragged the meerkat.

"I got so much wisdom, it's un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga exclaimed, him and Timon jumping off Pumbaa's back and standing tall, forming a line.

_**"So step right up**_

_**Meet Bunga the Wise**_

_**The wisest of all**_

_**And he loves to advise**_

_**If you're feeling down, don't know what to do**_

_**Let Bunga the Wise do your thinking for you!"**_

The rest of the animals, minus the Lion Guard, joined in the song.

_**"Step right up**_

_**Meet Bunga the Wise**_

_**The wisest of all**_

_**And he loves to advice**_

_**If you're feeling down, don't know what to do..."**_

**"Let Bunga the Wise..."**

"Bunga the Wise."

**"Bunga the Wise..."**

_**"Do your thinking for you!"**_

* * *

The animals cheered in excitement as Bunga waved to all of them after the song ended. "Thank you very much." he grinned, not watching where he was going. "Nice of you to drop by." Bunga grunted when he ran into Shingo's knee.

"Bunga the Wise, everyone thinks I'm stuck up because my head's so high up in the sky. What do I do?" Shingo asked, looking down at the honey badger.

"Simple. Tie a knot in your neck." Bunga answered without much thought.

"He can't be serious." Nyota muttered, sharing a look with Fuli.

Bunga continued to answer questions from other animals and give them horrible answers, until Timon stepped in. "All right. Everyone back in line!" he ordered. "No more freebies."

"Don't worry." Pumbaa assured. "You'll all get your turn eventually."

Timon stood at the side of his adoptive nephew and took his arm, "Come on, kid, er, I mean, Your Sage-iness." he led Bunga back into the tree. "Whoa." Timon halted as the rest of the Guard tried to follow their friend. "What part of "wait in line" did you kids not understand?"

"Give me a break, Timon." Fuli hissed. "We need to talk to Bunga."

"It's Bunga the Wise." Pumbaa corrected. Nyota rolled her eyes.

Bunga poked his head out of the tree's entrace, "Oh, hi, you guys. I didn't see you there." he waved at them, "Come on in."

"Fine, but make it fast." Timon sighed. "We got lots of folks here waiting their turn!"

* * *

One by one the rest of the Guard went through the entrance, except for Beshte who couldn't fit, so he opted to wait outside. "Bunga, what's going on?" Kion asked once they were all inside.

"Are you seriously giving all of those animals advice?" Nyota questioned, standing at the right side of the prince.

Bunga rested against one of the large roots and nodded, "That's right." he confirmed. "You heard Rafiki. I'm super-smart." He removed his gourd-hat and dropped it, unknowingly, on Ono's head. "Remember? I had that great idea to stop the lake from flooding." From beside him, Ono shook off the gourd and flew over to perch on Nyota's shoulder.

"So, then, I had an even better idea." the badger continued. "I could share my great ideas. I can help everyone in the Pride Lands by telling them what to do." He jumped to his feet and whacked his head on some low-hanging gourds.

"Seriously?" Fuli sighed.

Kion stepped forward, "Bunga, you already help the Pride Lands. You're on the Lion Guard."

"Kion's right." Ono added, flapping his wings. "You're the Pride Lands' bravest!"

"But I'm also the smartest!" Bunga pointed out. "It's difficult being so gifted."

"Actually, Nyota is the smartest." Fuli corrected. "Kion did name her the wisest in the Pride Lands." The fastest looked over at the wisest.

"Thank you Fuli." the lioness smiled at the cheetah.

"Yeah, well now that I'm Bunga the Wise, Nya has no reason to be part of the Guard." Bunga stated, folding his claws behind his head.

The lioness' jaw fell slack, "If I'm no longer on the Guard, what am I supposed to do?" she quirked her brow and narrowed her eyes.

Bunga shrugged, "You could help Zuri and Tiifu with Kiara's Princess-y duties or something."

Nyota deadpanned, "Did he seriously lump me in with those two poor excuses for lionesses?" she scoffed. "They're so afraid to get their claws dirty, they wouldn't last five minutes out in the Savannah."

"Time's up!" Timon called, stepping between the Guard and Bunga. "Folks outside ain't gettin' any smarter." He hurried them out of the tree.

"Thanks for coming, you guys!" Bunga called after them. "Next time make an appointment!" he turned and again bumped his head on some gourds.

* * *

"If you ask me, Bunga's the one animal in the Pride Lands who should not be giving advice." Nyota stated as the rest of the Guard continued on with their patrol.

"Why's that, Nyota?" Beshte asked.

"Because he never thinks anything through. It's always on a whim with him." the lioness sighed. "Bunga was the main reason we all got into trouble when we were little." She shared a look with Kion.

"I guess, but he did figure out how to keep the lake from flooding." the strongest member noted. The fastest nodded in agreement.

Nyota looked down at her paws, "That's another thing, I've got a bad feeling about all this." she admitted. As the Guard walked past the rock-dam, a small spurt of water knocked the stick out and in turn, created a small river flowing towards the valley below.

* * *

The Guard continued on with their patrol, with Nyota lagging behind the rest. Her ears were down and her eyes were on her paws. Noticing she was behind, Kion looked over his shoulder and stopped to wait for her. Nyota bumped into Kion's side, which snapped her out of her thoughts, "Oh, sorry Kion." the lioness apologized, her voice soft.

"What's wrong Nya?" the Prince asked, rubbing his mane against her cheek. Seeing the faint signs of sadness reflected in her eyes. "Is it what Bunga said back at Hakuna Matata Falls?"

The lioness shut her eyes and lowered her head, "If I'm not on the Guard, what am I gonna do?" she mumbled.

"Hey." Kion nuzzled her, lifting her head with his nose. "You'll never be replaced. You are the wisest animal I know-" he brushed away a tear that had fallen from her eye, his paw lingering under her chin, "-and that won't ever change." Kion touched his forehead to Nyota's.

A smile formed on the lioness' muzzle as she closed her eyes and rubbed her head against her best friend's. "Thank you Kion, I needed to hear that." She opened her eyes and looked up into his.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Kion suggested, walking beside Nyota as they caught up with their friends.

* * *

Muffled cries grabbed the Guard's attention, which led them to Mbuni with her head buried in a hole. "I didn't think ostriches really did that." Fuli blinked her emerald colored eyes.

"They don't." Ono and Nyota chorused.

"And I don't think that one likes it very much." Kion added. "Come on." They walked over to Mbuni, "Fuli, Nya, grab a tail feather." the prince glanced to the two females on either side of him. The three felines each grabbed a part of the ostrich's tail and pulled back while Beshte lifted her neck.

Mbuni gasped as she was pulled free, "Oh. Thank you." she said. "Hard to breathe down there." she spit out some sand, most of it landing on poor Ono.

"Watch where you're spitting." muttered the egret as he flew over and landed on the lioness' shoulder. "Tall birds."

"Are you okay Mbuni?" Kion asked.

"I am now." the female bird replied, coughing, "Thanks."

"So why'd you stick your head in the sand in the first place?" Fuli questioned.

"Bunga the Wise said it was the best way to avoid seeing hyenas." Mbuni answered. "And he's the smartest animal there is." she gave the Guard a smile and walked off.

Nyota cast a glance at Kion, giving a light "Hmph" which he heard. "Don't say it." he warned.

"Hapana!" Ono gasped from the wisest's back, seeing a herd of Bushbucks heading towards a field of pink flowers. "Those pink flowers will make them sick."

The Lion Guard raced over, halting the Bushbucks from eating. "Hey!" the herd leader cleared his throat.

"You shouldn't eat these." Nyota informed.

"These flowers will make you sick." Kion added.

"But Bunga the Wise said pink flowers were the tastiest." the herd leader defended. "And he's the smartest animal there is."

Nyota rolled her eyes and looked to Kion again, her eyes slightly narrowed and her brows raised. "I know what you're thinking." Kion met her eyes.

A voice coming from the nearby canyon was calling for help. "Uh, now what?" Fuli sighed heavily. The Guard rushed over, seeing the panicked voice coming from a male Oryx.

"Hang on!" Kion called down to the bovid. "We'll help you out."

"Please." the Oryx pleaded. "I don't like high places."

Nyota glanced to Fuli, "Pick a horn." she then glanced to Kion, "Tell us when." her eyes then found Ono, "Fly down and tell the Oryx not to move. Fuli and I are gonna pull him up."

The two females ran to the edge and each took one of the Oryx's horns in their mouths, while Kion looked down from the top of Beshte's back. "Pull!" he told the girls. The lioness and cheetah groaned and grunted as they backed up, pulling the Oryx back onto the ledge.

"Thank you so much." the Oryx said, after he caught his breath.

"How'd you get trapped down there?" Ono asked, joining the rest of the Guard.

"It wasn't advice from Bunga the Wise, was it?" Fuli pondered, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Why, yes, it was." the Oryx confirmed. "I asked him about the fastest way across the canyon. And he just said to jump."

Nyota cleared her throat and again, glanced to the golden furred cub beside her. The prince rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay Nya, go ahead and say it."

"I told you Bunga shouldn't be handing out advice!" the lioness exclaimed. "We've got to tell him to stop before a Pride Lander gets seriously hurt."

"Do we have to stand in line again?" Beshte wondered aloud.

"I don't think so. Look." Ono pointed in the direction where a large group of various animals parading around with Bunga at the front. They were all singing, _**"Bunga, Bunga Ho, make way, make way**_

_**He's the wisest we know**_

_**Make way for Bunga the Wise**_

_**Make way for Bunga the Wise**_

_**Bunga, Bunga, hey, Bungy, Bunga, ho**_

_**Make way, make way, he's the wisest we know."**_

"For the love of Mufasa, what in the Pride Lands is that?" Nyota gaped. Ono landed on her shoulder and rolled his eyes.

Fuli's mouth fell open as she blinked, "Now I've seen everything." she said.

"Come on." Kion motioned for the Guard to follow him.

* * *

"Oh, hi, guys." Bunga greeted his friends as they approached him. "Don't stop." he told the baby elephant behind him, who held a large leaf in his trunk and continued to fan him.

"Bunga, what are you doing?" Kion questioned.

"Bunga's advice is so popular we decided to take it on the road." Pumbaa answered.

"Bunga the Wise "The Pride Lands Tour"!" Timon pitched.

"I advise you to come along with us." Bunga added.

"Sounds like trouble." Ono muttered from his perch on Nyota.

"Bunga, you've got to stop this." Nyota spoke up, staring down at the honey badger. "We've got enough to do trying to deal with the rainstorms. Your bad advice is making things worse."

Bunga gasped, a little too dramatically, "Me? Bad advice?"

"What?" Pumba questioned rhetorically.

All the animals in the parade gasped loudly. "No!" shouted Thurston.

"Rafiki said Bunga was smart." the male mongoose reminded.

"You see, Nya? Everyone loves my advice." Bunga pointed out. "They wouldn't know what to do without it. Am I right?" A chorus of agreement came from the animals behind him, adding proof to his previous statement.

"And Bunga gives good advice." Pumbaa defended.

"You said it, Pumbaa." Timon agreed. "He's even given the Lion Guard advice. Anybody remember a little thing called the dam?" he pointed over his shoulder at the pile of rocks blocking off Lake Kiziwa. All the animals cheered. "That's right!" the meerkat exclaimed, poking the lioness' nose before motioning to his nephew. "His idea. His advice. Problem solved. The End."

There was a loud rumble which caught everyone's attention. The rocks gave way and a large rush of water washed over them, heading right for the group. Nyota gave a side-eyed glare to Timon, "You were saying?" she deadpanned.

The meerkat cleared his throat, "And now I have some advice." he said calmly. "Run!" he yelled, causing everyone to panic and head into the valley, while him and Pumbaa ran back to Hakuna Matata Falls.

"We've gotta move those animals to safety." Kion said to the rest of the Guard. "Lion Guard, follow me!"

* * *

As the Guard raced into the valley, Bunga stood motionless, looking between his friends running towards the danger and his family running away from it. "Don't be a mook, kid!" Timon called from the nearby cliffs. "Head for the hills!"

"But, I'm a member of the Lion Guard. I can't let my friends down." Bunga realized. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" he ran after his friends.

* * *

Kion ran to the buffalo herd, alerting them to the raging water and led them away from the valley to a safer place. Nyota followed him, running alongside the zebra herd with the male mongoose on her back. Fuli caught a lone hedgehog and ran up beside Nyota. Beshte brought up the rear with two giraffes and Mbuni the ostrich. Bunga ran behind Behste with the baby elephant on his heels.

"Hurry!" Kion called back to the rest of the Guard. "Into the canyon!"

"Come on, kid! Run!" Bunga urged the small pachyderm. "Take my advice, don't look back!"

As Kion came to a split in the canyon, he looked up, "Ono, which way?"

The keenest of sight flew ahead to try and find the way out. He saw the right way led over a cliff which would spell disaster for everyone, so he opted for the left. "Left!" the egret shouted, "Go left!"

Kion led the animals down the left path, with Nyota running up right behind him and Ono flying overhead. "Kion! Nyota! Dead end!" he alerted as the two cubs came around the corner. Seeing the wall, they skidded to a halt.

The rest of the animals did the same, creating a large pileup of various species. "The walls are too steep to climb." Beshte noted.

Fuli walked up to stand next to Nyota, "What do we do Nyota?" she asked.

"Don't ask Nyota." Thurston said, "Ask Bunga the Wise." he looked to the honey badger.

"Bunga the Wise!" exclaimed the baby elephant.

"What do we do?" quivered the young hedgehog.

"Tell us!" Thurston begged.

"Uh...I don't know." Bunga answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Nya's the one who always knows what to do in this kinda situation." He looked ahead at the Guard's wisest. "Right, Nya?" The honey badger gave an apologetic smile in the lioness' direction.

Nyota took a deep breath and sighed, hearing the water rushing towards them. "Right." she smiled, running up to the Guard's fiercest. "Kion, you've got to use the Roar, it's the only way."

"Okay." the Lion Guard leader agreed, nodding at the lioness. He stood on a sloped rock at the front of the group, firm and tall.

"Everyone, get behind Kion!" Nyota advised, following her own advice.

As the water came around the bend, Kion narrowed his eyes and let out the Roar, which pushed the water back and out the other way, and caused rocks to fall from the canyon's side to not only secure their safety, but also create a way out.

* * *

"I like this view." Fuli sighed as she stretched her limbs before laying down on the rock overlooking the waterfall and new watering hole.

"Me too." Nyota agreed, laying down between Fuli and Kion.

"This is a great place to rest up after a rainstorm." Beshte noted from inside the watering hole.

"Until the next one." Ono reminded, perched on a tree branch above the three felines.

Bunga hummed to himself as he walked around the watering hole, looking for a spot to relax. "That spot with the flowers, looks like the perfect place to bask in the sun." he decided, walking towards the flower patch.

"I would not lie there, if I were you." Rafiki warned, meditating on a nearby boulder.

"Come on, Rafiki." Bunga scoffed, "I can tell the best spots to bask. I'm the smartest animal around. You said so yourself." he reminded.

"You did not hear everything I said." the mandrill noted. "Honey badgers are only smartest when they think things through."

"Think things through?" Bunga repeated, mid-air in his jump. He landed with a grunt in a mud puddle beneath the flowers. "Guess I'm not so wise after all." he shrugged. "Oh, well. I can live with that." he folded his claws behind his head. "Nya, you can go back to being the wisest."

"I don't know Bunga." Nyota giggled, "I think I'll let you be the wise one and I'll be the bravest." she smiled, resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

A sneaky grin spread across Bunga's face, "Say, isn't that Ushari?" he asked.

Nyota's eyes shot open and let out a terrified squeak, jumping a few feet into the air. She landed on the rock's edge and slipped, falling into the watering hole, making Bunga burst out in a fit of laughter. The lioness broke the surface, spitting out water "Not funny Bunga!" she snarled.

"Oh...I think...its...hilarious!" Bunga replied through his laughter. He wrapped one arm around his stomach and closed his eyes, unable to contain himself.

Nyota decided to get even and slowly submerged, sneaking up on the honey badger. She jumped up and grabbed him between her paws, pulling him into the water with her, the two breaking into an all-out splashing war, both of them laughing.

Kion laid down on the rock and crossed his paws, "Now that brings back old memories." he chuckled. A big splash of water hit him in the face, making his demeanor change slightly. He glared down at the badger and lioness, his expression asking which one splashed him.

"He/She did it!" Bunga and Nyota said in unison, pointing to the other.

Kion simply stood up and sighed, "This. Means. War." he stated calmly. The prince smirked and jumped into the water, splashing both of his friends. Soon all three were splashing and laughing, as the rest of the Guard just watched them.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to add my own spin on things every now and then. As always reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Also, OMG! The season three premier of **_**The Lion Guard **_**was AMAZING! I already have plans for what's to come for Nyota for that season. And I have a question for you readers, I know that Season 3 of **_**The Lion Guard **_**is supposed to (technically) take place during the second half **_**of Lion King II: Simba's Pride **_**(as explained by director Ford Riley) however, if you guys want, I could write a fic based on **_**Simba's Pride **_**with Kion, Nyota, and the rest of the Guard. If ya'll would be interested in reading something like that, let me know and I'll make it happen! **

**XOXO~Cyber!**


	4. Can't Wait to be Queen

**Can't Wait to be Queen**

* * *

All was quiet in the Pride Lands, so the Guard was taking a well deserved rest in their respective habitats. Nyota stalked through the tall grass, her body low to the ground, She took slow steps, careful not to make a sound. Her target soon came into view. A smile crossed her muzzle as she moved closer to her target.

Down by Lake Shangaza stood Shaba, who was basking in the sun. His copper fur had a subtle glow under the sun's rays. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened as he exhaled. A slight breeze blew through his rust-red man, making him turn his head towards the sky, "Now this is a nice day." he said to himself. "Perfect and peaceful."

The next instant, Shaba was thrown into another patch of grass by a blur of shades of cream. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back with a paw on his chest and looking up into a pair of stormy-blue eyes. "Gotchya!" Nyota giggled.

Shaba chuckled, rolling onto his side as his surrogate sister stepped off him, "Where did you even come from?" he asked, getting to his feet and shaking dirt and grass from his fur. "I didn't hear you or even smell you."

"I know, that was the whole point." Nyota giggled again. "Since the Guard has nothing important today, I thought I'd work on my hunting skills. Stalking, pouncing, that sort of thing."

"And Rafiki didn't wanna help?" the older lion raised a brow.

"I tried." the lioness deadpanned, "But I ended up getting whacked with his bakora again." she rubbed her head with her paw. "It's impossible to sneak up on Papa."

"So you opted to pounce on me instead?" Shaba posed, padding over to the lake's shore to take a drink. Nyota simply nodded and walked up beside her brother to take a drink as well.

An exasperated sigh caught both their attention and Nyota's ears perked up. She raised her head and saw Kion walking through the grass towards them, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. "Kion!" the lioness called, running up to meet her friend. She slowed down when she got close, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kiara." the golden-furred cub replied, rolling his eyes. "She's gonna be Queen."

"Uh, duh." Nyota noted with a deadpan look, "We all know this, Kion."

"I mean, starting tomorrow, she'll be acting Queen while mom and dad are in Kilio Valley." Kion clarified.

"Why are King Simba and Queen Nala going to visit Aminifu and the elephants?" Shaba asked, joining the two younger cubs.

Kion looked up at the older male and sighed, his ears falling to the sides, "Aminifu has...passed away." he looked down at the ground. Nyota's and Shaba's ears also fell flat as they lowered their heads, "Dad has to give a tribute at his funeral." the prince continued, "They leave at sunrise tomorrow."

"Aminifu, he was such a kind elephant." Nyota sniffled.

"Yeah." Shaba agreed, giving the young lioness a soft nuzzle to comfort her.

"So while they're gone, Kiara's gonna be Queen." Kion went back to his earlier rant. "It's gonna be a nightmare." he groaned and fell onto his stomach.

"Oh come on Kion." Nyota chuckled, brushing her nose against Kion's cheek, "How bad can it be?"

* * *

The next day...

"Hey! Did you hear?" Beshte asked as he joined his friends. "Kiara is queen of the Pride Lands!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Bunga, "It's un-Bunga-lievable!"

"It was going to happen eventually." Fuli nodded nonchalantly.

"I'm sure she'll be a nice queen." the Guard's strongest smiled.

"Kiara's only queen while my mom and dad are away." Kion reminded the Guard as he and Nyota joined them. The lioness looked around, noticing they were one member short, "Hey, anybody see Ono?" she asked, "It's not like him to be late for morning patrol."

Kion looked up and saw the egret fly towards them, "Here he comes." he alerted. Ono flew right past them, "And there he goes?" Bunga questioned as the Guard watch their keenest of sight land on Pride Rock.

* * *

The rest of the Guard made their way to Pride Rock to see what was going on. Their keenest of sight stood near the edge of Pride Rock, cleaning his feathers. "Ono." the prince called out, startling the egret. "What are you doing? We've got a patrol."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kion." Ono apologized. "Uh, Queen Kiara asked me..."

"Queen Kiara?" Kion repeated, already getting annoyed.

Nyota tapped the back of the lion's leg with her paw, getting his attention. She motioned her head towards the entrance to the den.

Zuri and Tiifu stood side by side, wide smiles on their muzzles, "Announcing Her Majesty..." Zuri began.

"Ruler of the Pride Lands..." Tiifu followed.

"Queen Kiara!" the two lioness cubs finished in unison, stepping aside as the acting queen walked out of the den. "Make way!" Tiifu beamed, "Make way for the queen!"

As Kiara walked past Bunga, he instantly got to his knees, "Your Majesty." he bowed, throwing his entire body on the rock.

"Bunga, that's really not necessary." Kiara told the badger.

"Thank you, Your Majest..." Bunga raised his head but was pushed back down by Tiifu, "You're queen now, Kiara." the lighter-furred cub reminded, "Let him bow."

"Yeah. Everyone should bow." Zuri agreed. Kiara looked back at her, "Well, not us." the tawny-orange lioness added.

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty." Bunga said in a muffled voice.

Kiara leaned down, "Bunga, stand up." she said, nervously. The honey badger jumped to his feet.

"Kiara, what was so important you had to take Ono away from our patrol?" Kion asked his sister, still annoyed.

"Zazu went with Mom and Dad, remember?" Kiara replied. "I need someone to give me the morning report. And Ono is the keenest of sight."

"She does have a point there." Nyota agreed. Kion cast a sideways glance in her direction.

"Okay yeah, but he's still part of the Lion Guard." the fiercest reminded. "You should have asked me first."

"Kion!" Tiifu scolded, "Kiara's your queen!"

"She doesn't have to ask anyone for anything anymore." Zuri added with a shake of her head.

Nyota narrowed her eyes in the pair's direction. Sensing the tension, Kiara stepped forward, "Except when I'm asking for the morning report." she stated. "Ono?"

"Your Majesty!" The egret stepped forward so he was in the middle of the lion cubs, he clears his throat. "All appears to be in order from Mekundu Cliffs to Ukuni Woods. There's much excitement about your becoming acting queen." he reported. "The oryxes aren't fighting, for a change. The eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected. Oh, also on the path along the river, I spotted a new cluster of beehives. And that's the morning report." he saluted.

"Interesting." the acting ruler muttered. "Thank you, Ono."

The prince rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Great job, Ono." he repeated, dryly.

"Thank you for the opportunity, my queen." the egret bowed. Kion let out a groan, causing Ono to look in his direction. "And you, er, my Kion?" he added with a weak chuckle. Seeing the annoyed look in the cub's eyes, Ono hopped over and stood in front of Nyota.

"Sounds like everything is okay." Kion said to his sister, "So can I have Ono back for the Guard's morning patrol now?"

"Hang on, I'm... I'm thinking." Kiara pondered. "The bees are building hives on the path along the river. The elands use that same path. If the elands step on the beehives, they'll get stung!"

"And if that happens, the herd would break up and there could be chaos." Nyota spoke up, finishing Kiara's thought.

"Exactly." the royal lioness agreed.

"I didn't think of that." Kion muttered.

"You didn't have to." Tiifu chuckled. "You're not the queen."

"Maybe not, but he's still the prince." Nyota reminded harshly as she stepped forward, Ono perching on her shoulder.

Zuri rolled her blue eyes, "So?"

"So, he's still royalty. You two should show a little more respect." the Guard's lioness answered as her and Kion walked past them.

Tiifu scoffed, "Who died and made you a royal adviser?" she narrowed her green eyes in Nyota's direction.

"Well, I am the Guard's wisest." Nyota smirked, lifting her left paw to raise her shoulder where her Mark of the Guard was located. She turned and followed Kion back to the rest of the Guard.

Zuri and Tiifu exchanged a side-eye glance, "Please, the only reason she's on the Guard is because she hangs around Kion all the time." the tawny-orange lioness stated.

Nyota halted and narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me." she said through gritted teeth, looking over her shoulder at the pair. "Because I hang around him? It's no different than you hanging around Kiara all day." she pointed out, rolling her eyes. "At least I'm doing something productive with my time. You two just lay around and do nothing." Nyota again turned her back, taking another step.

Zuri gave an audible "humph." at the female guard member's remark. "Maybe so. But at least we know who our parents are."

That comment made the lioness freeze, her paw in mid-air. Her fur bristled and her silvery-grey claws came out. "Hapana!" Ono gasped, feeling the lioness' muscles tense beneath his feet. He flapped his wings and got airborne right as Nyota spun around and faced Kiara's two friends, her teeth bared. "You wanna repeat that to my face, Zuri." she growled.

Kion ran and got between the two, pushing Nyota back. "Easy Nya. Easy." he said in a soft voice. Bunga jumped onto her back and began rubbing the side of her neck, "Easy Nya." he echoed.

Nyota took a few short breaths then one deep one, calming herself down. She retracted her claws and exhaled, keeping her eyes set in a narrow glare. "You're not even worth getting my claws dirty." she huffed, turning around.

"Nyota, hold on!" Kiara called, running up to her.

The Guard's wisest sighed heavily, "Yes, my queen?" she asked.

Kiara stood in front of Nyota, "Could you and the Guard divert the eland herd away from the bees' nests?" she asked.

Nyota shared a look with Kion before glancing back to the rest of the Guard, her eyes eventually meeting the acting queen's, "I suppose we could."

"Queen Kiara's first official decree!" Zuri exclaimed. "The Lion Guard will...What was it again?" she glanced at Tiifu.

"The Lion Guard will divert the eland herd away from the beehives." The green-eyed lioness announced. "So says the queen."

Kion rolled his eyes, keeping himself between Nyota and his sister's two friends. "Let's go." The Lion Guard walked down the steps of Pride Rock, making their way to their destination.

* * *

"You okay Nyota?" Beshte asked once the group was away from Pride Rock.

"Yeah." the lioness answered. "Sorry I kinda lost it back there." She glanced at the egret perched on her right shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you, Ono."

"It's okay." Ono replied, bumping his head to the lioness' cheek.

Fuli chuckled, "Hey, after hearing that growl, I'm glad you're on our side." she gave the other feline a smile.

Kion bumped his right shoulder to Nyota's left, "You shouldn't let Zuri get under your fur like that." he told her.

Nyota lowered her head and sighed, "I know." she agreed. "It's just, she's never liked me. I don't get what her problem is."

"It's obvious." Bunga answered, patting the lioness' side. "She's jealous. You're way better at like everything." he grinned up at the female, "Plus, your fur is so much more shinier, and you're prettier too!"

"And nicer." Beshte added.

Nyota chuckled at Bunga's flattery, "Thanks Bunga." she patted the badger's head with her paw. "Thanks Beshte." she gave a warm smile to the hippo to her left.

"Yeah, Zuri and Tiifu have got nothing on you." Kion agreed, brushing his nose against Nyota's cheek.

* * *

The Guard continued to the river and stood behind a pile of stones. "Beehives in the path. Just like you said, Ono." Kion observed. "Where are the elands?"

Ono flew from Nyota's shoulder to scan the area. "They're on their way, Kion!" he relayed once he spotted the herd. "Just around the bend!"

Nyota thought for a moment, "When they get here, we'll move them off the path and across the fields." she informed the others on her plan. "Far away from the bees."

"Hard to believe something so small could bother something so big." Beshte noted.

"Yeah. Seems kind of silly." Kion agreed. "Moving a whole herd of elands just to avoid a few little bees?"

"That was Queen Kiara's decree." Ono reminded, perching himself on Nyota's shoulder again.

Kion rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Queen Kiara's decree." he groaned. "She's only been queen for a day. I've been leading the Lion Guard for a lot longer than that." he pointed out. "Kiara can tell me to do something, but she can't tell me how to do it. I say we move the bees." he suggested with a grin.

"Move the bees?" Ono and Nyota repeated in unison. "Uh Kion, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Nyota added, meeting the prince's eyes.

"Pfft, come on Nya." Bunga scoffed, patting her shoulder. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

The Lion Guard ran along the river screaming, being chased by a horde of bees. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Nyota yelled at Kion as they ran side by side away from the angry insects. "We should've diverted the eland herd."

"Don't worry about the elands!" Kion yelled back.

As they turned around the bend, they were running right into the herd they were just talking about. The two groups collided with various members piled on one another. Kion shook off the crash and looked back, "Hevi kabisa!" he gasped, seeing the bees heading right for them. "Incoming!"

Soon the air was full of alarmed grunts from the elands and screams of pain from the Lion Guard as they were continuously stung.

* * *

"There may have been a small problem with the bees and the elands." Kion admitted as he and the rest of the Guard stood in the den at Pride Rock. All of them, minus Buna, were covered in bee stings.

"A small problem?" Kiara repeated with a raised brow.

"It wasn't a total disaster." Kion added, scratching at a sting on the back of his foreleg.

"Really?" the acting ruler rolled her eyes. "Looks pretty total to me." She glanced around, seeing the rest of the Guard scratch their stings.

"For the record, Your Highness, I advised against it." Nyota spoke up, scratching a couple of stings on her side.

"I second." Ono added, poking at a sting on his wing. The Guard's leader side-eyed glared in their direction.

"Admit it Kion. I was right about the bees and you were wrong." Kiara pointed out, looking down at her brother.

"I admit it, Your Majesty!" Bunga piped up, picking a bee out of his fur and eating it.

"What's to admit?" Tiifu noted. "The queen is always right."

"Especially giving titles to her top advisers." Zuri added with a smile. "Dame Tiifu and Lady Zuri."

"What?" Kiara questioned, looking over her shoulder at the pair.

"Lady Tiifu and Dame Zuri?" Tiifu amended. Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Well, we did manage to round up the elands..." Kion informed.

"Eventually." Nyota sighed.

"Most of them." Ono added.

"Some of them didn't want to come with us." followed Fuli.

"I don't think they liked us." Beshte finished.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to your queen." Kiara smirked down at her brother.

"Next time?" Kion raised his brow, his body tensing up.

"Yeah. Next time I give you a decree." the older lioness repeated, narrowing her eyes. "Or have you forgotten Dad left me in charge?"

The Prince rolled his eyes, "It's pretty hard to forget." Nyota stepped between the two glaring siblings, "Okay, before we have another battle at Pride Rock, let's go to the Lair and get these stings tended to." she suggested, pushing Kion towards the entrance to the den.

"You could've backed me up in there ya know." Kion said to Nyota once the Guard was out of the den and heading to their Lair. "You're my best friend."

"I am." Nyota agreed, walking beside Kion. "And I did say that moving the bees was a bad idea." the prince rolled his eyes again. Nyota sighed, rubbing the side of her paw against her ear to itch one of the stings, "Roar at me for saying so but, the only reason you said to move the bees was because it was the opposite of what Kiara told us." She walked a few steps ahead, turning to enter the Lair, "If it were any other patrol, you would've agreed with me that diverting the eland herd was the better plan."

The lioness pushed through the vines covering the Lair's entrance, following the rest inside, leaving Kion standing alone to reflect on what she had said.

* * *

After his stings had healed, Kion left the Lair to think by himself. He walked through the vines and saw Mzingo fly away from Pride Rock, where Kiara was standing. Curious as to why the vulture was there to begin with, Kion ran up the steps and joined his sister. "What did Mzingo want?" he asked.

Kiara sighed, "Follow me, we'll talk in here." she told him, heading back into the den. Kion rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed. "Apparently Mzingo had a message from Janja, offering a peace proposal." the ruler informed. "Janja wants to meet with me to discuss his proposal."

"Janja. Peace proposal?" Kion questioned. "No way. Kiara, you have to know it's a trap." He jumped onto the stone slab directly in front of his sister.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "You would think that." she scoffed, turning her back to her brother.

"Kiara-" the younger sibling groaned, moving to stand in front of her, "-you can't trust Mzingo. Or Janja."

"You just can't stand the thought that I might be right." Kiara pointed out. "Like with the bees."

"This is completely different." Kion rebuked. "You don't know Janja like I do. I've had to run him off so many times-"

"Maybe that's why he came to me." Kiara cut him off, smiling to herself. "Now that I'm queen, he knows-"

"Kiara, you're not really queen." Kion cut off.

The older cub turned to face her brother, her eyes narrowed, "I am the queen." she corrected. "And I'll do what I think is best for the Pride Lands." She stood tall, looking down at her sibling.

Kion sighed heavily, matching his sister's glare with one of his own, "If you're serious about this, you're on your own." He ran out of the den and away from Pride Rock.

* * *

"I can't believe it." The prince muttered to himself as he walked through the field, "What is she thinking?"

The clouds in the sky opened up to reveal Mufasa's spirit. "Kion." the Great Lion's voice boomed, getting the young prince's attention. "Something's troubling you."

The golden-furred cub sighed and sat down in the grass, "It's Kiara, Grandfather." he admitted. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"Kion. Kiara is your sister. And for now, she is your queen." Mufasa reminded. "And as your queen and sister, she needs your support."

"Even if she's wrong?" Kion questioned.

"Especially if she's wrong." the Great Lion answered.

Kion pondered his grandfather's advice for a moment, before realizing he was right. He thanked the Great Lion for his wisdome and ran back to talk with Kiara once more. Once Kion got to Pride Rock however, Kiara was already gone.

"Lion Guard! Kiara's in trouble!" the Guard leader alerted the rest of his team. They all ran out of their Lair, "Till the Pride Lands' end...Lion Guard defend!" they all shouted as they rushed to the Outlands.

* * *

"Hapana!" Ono gasped as he scouted the Outlands for any signs of the royal lioness. "Kiara's at Broken Rock! And she's surrounded by hyenas!" he relayed back to the rest of the Guard.

"Follow me!" Kion ordered, leading the others into the Outlands.

Kiara hunched low to the ground, her ears flat and teeth bared as Janja and his clan surrounded her. She managed to dodge a few of them, but was knocked around by a few more, and ultimately pinned down by Janja himself. "Get away from the queen!" yelled the Lion Guard's fiercest as he tackled the hyena pinning his sister.

"Kion!" Kiara sighed in relief, getting to her feet. "You're here."

The prince looked to his sister and smiled, "Of course. We're family." he reminded, making Kiara smile.

"Aw, ain't this a touching family reunion." the hyena leader cackled.

"Hey, you said these two were fighting, Janja." Cheezi reminded, narrowing his eyes.

The two royal siblings shared a look, "Oh, we can fight, all right." Kion agreed.

"Think you can take us both on?" Kiara challenged.

The hyenas all laughed, "Six on two?" Janja questioned. "I'll take those odds."

"Hebu Nuruke!" Nyota called as she led the rest of the Guard into the fight. She skidded to a halt at Kion's right with Fuli beside her and Ono on her shoulder. Bunga jumped down and landed on Kiara's left side with Beshte right beside him.

"Till the Pride Lands' end..." Kion began.

"...Lion Guard defend!" Nyota ended.

Janja took a step closer, "Six on seven." he corrected the numbers. His ears flattened back and he let out a whimper, "Forget it!" he and his clan turn-tail and ran back towards their den.

"Thanks, guys." Kiara sighed, casting a glance at each member of the Guard. "And Kion-" she locked eyes with her brother "-you were right about never trusting Janja."

The prince looked down at his paws, "I should've listened to you about the bees." he admitted.

"Oh, sure." Ono muttered under his breath. "Now he admits it." he rolled his eyes. His comment earned slight glare from the Guard leader.

"And Nya, you were right too." Kion added, looking to his best friend. "I did say to move the bees because it was the opposite of what Kiara told us to do."

Nyota smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers, "It's okay Kion." she told him, nuzzling up to his side.

* * *

The Lion Guard and Kiara made it back into the Pride Lands just as the sun was beginning to set. "Well I'm off, later." Fuli winked at her friends before running off through the grass.

"I'd better get to Big Springs before the sun completely sets." Beshte said. "My dad worries if I'm not home by then."

"I'll go with ya Big B." Bunga volunteered. "It's not too far from Hakuna Matata Falls." The bravest and strongest walked together towards their respective homes.

"Guess that leaves us." Ono noted, looking down at the three lions. He rested between Nyota's shoulders as they walked. When they came near a patch of thorn bushes, Ono flew off of Nyota's back and towards his nest. "Goodnight!" he called to the cubs.

"Night Ono!" they called back as they watched the egret settle into his nest in a tree nearby.

Their next stop was a tall Baobab tree, where Nyota lived in with Rafiki. "Well, this is me." Nyota stopped and looked to the siblings. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Hey, it's the least I can do since you saved me." Kiara reminded, smiling at the younger lioness.

"You sure you two won't kill eachother on your way back to Pride Rock?" the Guard's wisest asked with a quirked brow.

Kion and Kiara exchanged a glance before nodding, "We're sure." they answered in unison.

"Okay." Nyota chuckled. She gave subtle bow to Kiara, "Goodnight, Your Majesty." She then looked to her best friend and rubbed her forehead against his, "Night Kion."

"Sweet dreams, Nyota." Kion replied as he watched Nyota jump up into the tree, grabbing onto a vine with her teeth and swung onto a branch, before jumping into the hollow space where her and Rafiki lived. Kion and Kiara then proceeded to head home.

* * *

The next morning, the royal siblings greeted their parents as they returned home. "Mom! Dad!" Kiara greeted, running out of the den ahead of her brother.

"Welcome back!" Kion added, standing next to his sister.

"How'd your tribute go?" the princess asked her father.

"It went..." Simba chuckled nervously.

"Everything turned out fine." Nala informed, smiling at her mate. "How did ruling the Pride Lands go?" She looked down at her two cubs.

"Ruling the Pride Lands?" Kiara smiled, tapping her tail. "It went..."

"Any trouble?" Simba asked.

Kiara looked away from her parents, her ears against the sides of her head, "Well, uh..." she stammered.

"Yeah." Kion cut in. "But it wasn't anything Kiara couldn't handle." He smiled at his sister, "I'm sure she's gonna be a great queen. Someday." he quirked his brow.

Kiara sighed heavily, "Thanks, Kion." she returned her brother's smile with one of her own.

"I never had any doubt." Simba stated proudly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the new followers/reviwers of this story! Thanks so much! Also, regarding the question about writing a story based on **_**Simba's Pride**_**, my sister DemonGirl123 gave me the idea to just tack it on to the end of the Lion Guard Adventures story for season three. My plan is to work it so the Guard comes back shortly after Kiara's hunt and Kovu is temporarily allowed to stay in the Pride Lands. It would end up being like a multi-part special as a way to tie up the series as a whole.**

**On another note, this chapter's publication date also happens to be the birthday of Olivia Holt, who I picked to be the voice actress for Nyota. How cool is that? **

**Anyways, all reviews are appreciated, thanks so much for the love!**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	5. Eye of the Beholder

**Eye of the Beholder**

* * *

Sounds of hyena cackles, wildebeest bellows, and various grunts of frustration filled the air. A herd of wildebeest were stampeding wildly, and the Lion Guard was having trouble corralling them as well as locating the hyenas due to the stampede kicking up dust.

"Kion!" Nyota yelled as she ran to the Guard's leader. "How are we supposed to chase off the hyenas? We can't even see them with all this dust."

"I'm sure that's part of Janja's plan." Kion guessed.

"Kion! Nyota!" Ono called from above the cubs, "Look out!"

A wildebeest came charging right for the lion cubs. Kion pushed Nyota out of the animal's way, the two rolling across the dirt with the Prince landing on top of the Guard's wisest. Nyota panted, nuzzling against Kion's cheek, "Thanks Kion." she breathed.

"Of course." Kion nuzzled her back as they got to their feet.

"You two alright!?" Ono swooped down to check on them.

"Yeah." they answered in unison. "Keep your eyes peeled for Janja and his clan!" Nyota called up to Ono.

"Peeled eyes? Ew." the egret recoiled, flying above the dust cloud. "Hapana!" he gasped, once he noticed two hyenas making their way towards a lone baby wildebeest. "Bunga, Beshte!" he alerted the bravest and strongest, "I see Cheezi and Chungu! They're behind that bush!"

"Let's get 'em, Beshte." Bunga voted, jumping onto the hippo's back.

Beshte charged towards the bush where the two hyenas were hiding, "Twende kiboko!" he yelled, just as the pair jumped out. They ran away screaming as Beshte chased them.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga cheered, grinning.

The Guard's keenest of sight chuckled, "That takes care of those two." He continued to fly over the dust cloud, trying to locate his friends.

"Nyota!" he heard Fuli's voice call, which was then followed by a pained grunt from the lioness in question. Ono focused his eyes and saw Nyota shake herself off, wincing as she moved her paw. He then saw a wildebeest charging right in her direction. "Nyota, watch out. Behind you!" he warned, diving towards the lioness.

Nyota heard Ono's warning and jumped onto a large boulder, just as the wildebeest ran over where she was. She sighed in relief, but was short lived when she heard more hoofbeats coming her way. Quickly scanning her surroundings, Nyota found a tree and ran for it, climbing the trunk and and taking refuge on a branch.

"You okay?" Ono asked, hovering in front of Nyota.

"Yeah, thanks." the Guard's wisest replied, smiling at the keenest of sight. "You gotta try to find Janja." she informed. "We chase him off, the rest of the hyenas will go, too."

"Affirmative." Ono nodded, flying off to scan the area. He searched for and soon spotted the hyena leader, who was stalking up on Kion from behind. "Kion! Behind you!" he called down to the Guard's leader. "Look out!"

Janja let out a snarl as he pounced on Kion, who turned just in time to see him. The hyena pinned the lion cub down and went to bite his shoulder, but the prince moved last second. "I thought I told you to stay out of the Pride Lands!" Kion reminded, rolling over so now he was pinning Janja.

"Did you?" the male hyena chuckled, "I must'a forgot!" he pushed the cub off him and pinned him a second time.

Seeing a wildebeest head right for them, Ono called down to Kion, "Incoming!" he alerted.

A smirk crossed the prince's muzzle, "See ya, hyena." he pushed Janja into the path of the wildebeest before rolling out of the way, which sent Janja flying a few feet away.

After shaking off his defeat, Janja ordered his clan to retreat. The Lion Guard regrouped to watch them retreat. "Keep going, Janja!" Kion yelled after the hyenas.

"All the way back to the Outlands!" Nyota added, her tail swishing back and forth.

"And stay out!" Bunga followed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nice job, everyone." Kion praised, glancing at each member of his team. "Follow them, Ono." he added, looking up at the keenest of sight. "Make sure they leave the Pride Lands."

"You got it, Kion." Ono saluted, taking off after the hyenas. "You heard him! Keep going!" he followed the hyenas up the cavern trail. A few small rocks fell over the edge and hit the egret right in the eye, "Ow!" he winced as he suddenly fell backwards.

"Oh, no." gasped Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte.

"Ono!" Kion and Nyota yelled at the same time.

Nyota ran forward to try and catch the bird before he hit the ground. She dove forward and slid on her stomach, grunting as Ono fell on her back, "Bird down!" he half-grunted, half-whined. "Bird down."

Nyota carefully got to her feet as the rest of the Guard joined her. Kion looked down at Ono, who's left eye was shut. "Don't worry, Ono." the prince assured. "We'll get you to Rafiki. He'll know what to do."

* * *

The Lion Guard returned to their Lair, where the mandrill they were looking for was also there, adding a new painting to the wall. "Papa Rafiki!" he heard his lioness cub call. The Royal Mjuzi turned and saw the Lion Guard running towards him. "We need your help Papa." Nyota informed. "Ono's hurt."

Rafiki walked over and took a look at the injured egret on the lioness' back. "Mmmm, yes." the mandrill muttered. "I see you cannot see." he lightly chuckled. "Dirt in the eye! Not as bad as it looks." he hopped over to a pile of rocks and scooped up some leaves to make a small bed for Ono. "Now, down here."

Nyota ran over and lowered her body so Rafiki could easily lift Ono off her back and place him on the leaves, the egret letting out a small groan as he was moved. The rest of the Guard watched as Rafiki crushed some plants together in a bowl made from a gourd, "Mmm. Yes, yes. Just enough." he muttered to himself as he smeared the mixture on a leaf. "Now, hold still, Ono." he placed the leaf over Ono's injured eye and tied it around his head with some ivy. "Ah-ha! Yes! There."

Ono sat up from his leaf bed and gulped, "How's it look?" he asked his friends. Bunga tapped his chin and looked away, and Fuli looked everywhere but Ono. "Oh, is it that bad?" Ono asked, now worried.

"Not at all." Nyota assured with a smile, stepping up to the rock and brushing her nose against Ono's beak.

"I like it." Beshte chimed. "Green is your color."

"Yeah, yeah!" Bunga agreed. "It totally brings out your eyes."

"Bunga." Nyota whispered harshly, casting a narrow-eyed glance at the honey badger.

"Did I say your eyes? I mean it brings out your one eye." the Guard's bravest rambled on. "The one you've got left. I mean, I know the other one's still there, but you can't see it. I mean, uh...

"Oh, forget it." Ono sighed. Nyota's ears flattened against her head.

"Well, I think it's poa." Beshte smiled. "And if I ever get dirt in my eye, I want one just like it."

"Yeah. Me, too." Kion agreed.

Ono looked down at the ground and Nyota glanced up at Rafiki, "So is Ono gonna be okay?" she asked her guardian, her ears still against her head.

"Yes." Rafiki answered, patting his cub's head. "Ono's eye will be fine. Just wear this eye patch for three days. And no craziness."

"Three days?!" Ono squawked.

"No craziness?!" Bunga exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Fuli.

Kion stepped closer to Nyota, who now rested her paws on the stone Ono sat on, "Don't worry, Ono. The Guard can get by for a couple days without you." Kion said to the bird. "You need to rest and get better."

"But I can still help the Guard." Ono defended, getting to his feet. "Besides, I can see just fine." he turned and walked right into a wall with a grunt. "Is that wall new?"

"No, but those paintings are." Fuli noted, looking at the paintings all over the Lair's walls.

"Yes, yes. Every Lion Guard appears on the walls of the Lair." Rafiki informed the young animals. "Today, I must add all of you to the story of the Lion Guard."

The Guard all found their painting, which was easy to spot since it was the only one with two lions and four other animals. "Poa." the Guard's strongest sighed. "So that's Kion and Nyota." he saw the two lions standing side by side. "And there's Fuli." he added, spotting the painting of the cheetah.

"And that's me!" Bunga exclaimed, pointing to his painting. "That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me!"

"Amazing." Kion sighed, him and Nyota resting their front paws on the rock as they started at the art. "Totally." the lioness beside him agreed.

"Amazing to you." Rafiki noted. "To me? Not so much." he shook his head. "But, they do say that art is in the eye of the beholder."

"You got what in your eye?" Bunga questioned.

"Eye of the beholder." Ono repeated.

"It means that everyone has a different way of looking at the world, or have different opinions about what beauty is and what makes something beautiful." Nyota elaborated, which made Bunga scratch his head in confusion.

"And that is why Nyota is the wisest." Fuli chimed.

"Exactly." Kion agreed, rubbing his forehead against the lioness' cheek, which made her smile and giggle "that tickles."

"My little star speaks truth." Rafiki added, smiling at Nyota before looking back at his painting, "And this painting," the mandrill tapped his chin, "it does not quite have the spirit of your Lion Guard."

"What do you think, Ono?" Nyota asked the egret in front of her.

"Nya." Bunga whispered, jumping onto her back, "Ono can't see."

"Yes, I can!" Ono defended, flapping his wings to get airborne. "And I'm still the keenest of sight. Come on, I'll prove it!" he took off out of the lair, with the rest of the Guard chasing after him. Rafiki still stood at the wall, pondering his painting.

* * *

"Ono!" Kion yelled as him and the Guard chased after Ono. "You should be taking it easy!"

"Flying is easy! I hurt my eye, not my wings." Ono rebuked. "Just watch, you'll see. I can still help the Guard." Ono flew higher, getting a view of the savannah below. "I can see everything from up here."

Mwoga the vulture flew into Ono's view from his blind spot and the two birds collided in mid-air. Ono fell towards the ground, almost dive-bombing his friends before tumbling to a halt. Nyota rushed after him and once again slid on her stomach to catch him. Ono fell back against her face with a groan.

"Ono, are you okay?" Beshte asked as him and the Guard ran up to them.

Ono raised his wing, "I'm good." he groaned, realizing he wasn't completely flat on his back. He felt around behind him with his wing and felt soft fur. Ono looked up, nearly poking Nyota's eye, "Oh, sorry Nyota." he apologized.

"Hakuna Matata." Nyota replied, nudging him to a sitting position with her nose.

"Maybe you shouldn't be flying around with just one eye?" Fuli noted.

"Ono, I really think you should take a break." Kion advised.

"But doesn't the Guard need me?" Ono questioned weakly. "I'm the keenest of sight."

"You were the keenest of sight." Bunga muttered.

"Easy, Bunga." Nyota whispered in a serious tone.

Ono looked up at Guard's leader, "You just need to get better, Ono." the fiercest said. "You'll be back on duty in no time. But for now, let's get you back to the Lair."

The keenest of sight looked down at his talons, "Okay." he muttered. Nyota smiled and picked up in her mouth before setting him on her shoulder, "Kion's right Ono, you need to rest." she agreed. "Your health is the most important right now." Ono smiled at the lioness and nestled himself in between her shoulder blades as the Guard returned to their Lair.

* * *

The next day...

Rafiki hummed to himself as worked on revising his earlier painting of the Lion Guard. "Hold still, Kion."

The prince stood on the largest rock in the Lair, standing in a pose with a plastered grin on his face, while Nyota, Bunga, and Fuli were below watching. "How's it look?" Kion asked through his teeth. Nyota chuckled at her friend's pose.

Rafiki let out another groan, "It is still not right." he shook his head.

"Try painting him in action." Bunga suggested. "Like this!" he made a somewhat scary expression and tried to growl, which caused the two felines to roll their eyes. "Now you try."

Kion imitated the growl and face that Bunga made, which just made the two females laugh. Nyota fell on her stomach and caught her breath, "That was pretty ridiculous Kion." she chuckled.

"You need to look more like a lion." Bunga interjected, jumping onto the rock.

"How can Kion look more like a lion?" Nyota questioned, crossing her paws.

"Like this." the Guard's bravest pushed the prince's paw onto a small stone and moved the other so it was in the air. He then pushed his left leg back and proceded to push Kion up, as if he were in mid-pounce, "Now put your chin out, like you mean it." Bunga held his hand under Kion's chin.

"Bunga, that tickles." Kion chuckled.

Bunga observed the pose for a moment, "Kion, you're not looking very lion-y." he noted. He moved Kion's leg further back and readjusted his paws, before stepping back. Kion wobbled and fell face-first onto the rock.

Nyota couldn't contain her laughter and rolled onto her back in a fit, "Was that...action enough...for you, Papa?" she asked between giggles.

Kion groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking out his fur, his eyes on the laughing lioness. "Thank you for the help. Now, please. No more help." Rafiki said with a roll of his eyes. "I need to think in peace." He sat down in his traditional mediation pose.

Nyota rolled over onto her stomach to catch her breath. A second later, Kion pounced on her and the two cubs rolled towards the wall, with Nyota pinning Kion to the ground. "Really, you think you can pin me that easily?" the lioness challenged with a raised brow as she hopped off the prince. "You couldn't even if I didn't try."

Kion lunged at her again, the pair nearly knocking over Fuli as they tumbled past Rafiki, who eyes were now open. He rested his palm on his cheek as he watched the two cubs wrestle, with Nyota pinning Kion yet again.

"Were they always like this?" Fuli asked, sitting beside the mandrill.

"Yes. Yes they were." Rafiki answered the cheetah.

Nyota jumped onto a rock and then off of it while Kion chased her, both cubs giggling and smiling. The prince tackled his best friend and got her on her back, but she kicked him over her and he landed in the watering hole with a splash.

"Sorry Kion, didn't mean to do that." Nyota apologized, getting to her feet. She walked over to the edge of Beshte's pool. "Kion?" she stared into the water, her ears falling against her head. "Kion?"

"Hey, you guys." Beshte's voice caught her attention. "I have some news." he walked into the lair, "Where's Kion?" The next moment, the cub in question resurfaced and wrapped his front legs around Nyota's neck, pulling her into the water with him. Beshte looked to Bunga and Fuli, "Did I miss something?"

"Just Kion and Nya being Kion and Nya." Bunga answered.

The two cubs emerged from the water, coughing. "That wasn't funny, Kion." Nyota growled, her eyes narrowed. She swam to the shore and pulled herself out.

"Payback for laughing earlier." Kion replied with a smirk, following the lioness out of the water.

"So what's the news Big B?" Bunga asked as the two cubs shook themselves dry.

"Oh right." Beshte remembered. "So I was just down at the watering hole. And my friend Kulu? Her cousin overheard some buffalo talking about something his sister saw earlier today when she was over in the canyon near Chakula Plains." he informed. "Poa! I'm glad I was there to hear about it."

The rest of the Guard stared at him. "And what was it, Beshte?" Kion asked after a minute of silence.

"What was what?" the strongest questioned.

The Guard's fastest let out a groan, "What your friend Kulu's cousin overheard the buffalo's sister say she saw from the canyon!"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot the most important part." the hippo laughed. "She saw Janja and his hyenas on the ledge overlooking the plains."

"Janja? Back in the Pride Lands?" Nyota repeated, her brow arched. She glanced to her left at Kion, "He wouldn't come back unless he was planning something."

"Did I mention there's a herd of zebra grazing there?" Beshte added.

Realization crossed the two cub's faces, "That's it!" they both shouted in unison. "Janja's planning to attack the zebras!" the lioness added.

"Come on, we have to get to Chakula Plains!" Kion ordered, running out of the Lair. "Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard followed.

"Most of the Lion Guard, defend." Ono corrected from his nest, feeling helpless as he watched his friends leave.

Rafiki stood in front of his painting, "Why, why?" he sighed covering his eyes with his hand. "It is still not right!"

Ono flew out of his nest and landed in front of the painting, "It looks fine to me, Rafiki." he told the Mjuzi. "It's just like all the other Lion Guard paintings." The paintings all over the wall depicted the past Lion Guards, with the leader's image slightly bigger than the other five members.

"That is the problem. The new Lion Guard, it is not like the others." Rafiki stated. "Yet, it should be simple: their leader and those he leads." he looked at his painting and then remembered what happened earlier, with Kion and Nyota wrestling. "Ha-ha!" he realized with a grin. "Kion! He does not just lead you. You are all friends!" he laughed. "Yes! You all belong together!"

"We do belong together. All of us." Ono repeated, standing tall. "Eye or no eye, my place is with the Guard. Thanks, Rafiki!" he smiled at the wise mandrill and took to the air, flying out through the hole above the Lair. "I gotta get going if I'm gonna catch up with them!"

* * *

The guard ran through a narrow path through the canyon, "This is the fastest way to the zebras." Nyota informed, running beside Kion. "We're almost there."

Unknown to the Lion Guard, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were at the top of one of the canyon walls, preparing a trap for the Guard. Once the five animals were in the center of the canyon, the hyenas blocked their path with a pile of rocks.

The Lion Guard skidded to a halt right in front of the new barrier. "Looks like we'll have to take the long way around." Nyota noted, her and the Guard turning back the way they came. They barely moved a few feet when another rockslide happened, blocking their path on both side.

"Not again!" Bunga exclaimed as more rocks came down.

"Take cover everyone!" Kion ordered, dodging another falling rock.

A large slab fell towards them, which Beshte caught on his back, using it to now block the other rocks. Fuli ran under the stone, "Kion! Nyota! Bunga!" the cheetah called.

The two lion cubs ran towards the cheetah and hippo, seeking shelter from the falling debris. A large rock was falling fast and it's shadow covered the Guard's bravest. "Bunga!" Nyota gasped, running to grab the honey badger by his scruff and toss him to the others.

The rock fell with a loud 'crash' and dust filled the air. "Nyota!" Kion's eyes went wide for a brief moment, fearing the worst. Once the dust settled, he could make out the form of the Guard's lioness and he sighed in relief, running to her. "Nyota, you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, fine." Nyota replied, shaking the dirt from her fur. "Everyone else okay?"

"Yep." Bunga grinned, "Thanks for the save, Nya."

"Hakuna Matata." the lioness smiled back.

"What are the chances of two rock slides making two walls in one day?" Fuli asked, noticing the two barriers blocking them in the canyon. "With us in the middle?"

"Zero." Nyota answered.

"This is Janja's doing." Kion added.

"You got that right, Kion!" Janja agreed, the three hyenas looking down at the Guard. "You're trapped! I win!" he laughed. "Looks like we're dining on zebra today." he glanced between Cheezi and Chungu, before glaring back down at the Lion Guard. "And you can't do nothing to stop me!"

"That's what you think." Nyota growled, hunching low, her claws out. "You probably forgot that this lioness can climb." She ran towards the canyon wall and jumped, digging her claws into the stone as she pulled herself up. Her back paw found a small foothold, but when she added her weight, it gave way and she fell, landing flat on her back on top of Bunga. "I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet?" the badger grunted.

"Oh shut up Bunga." the lioness groaned, rolling over and shaking out her fur.

Janja and his hyenas let out another shrieking laugh, "Aw, poor little Lion Guard." the male leader mocked. "Protectors of the Pride Lands. Stuck behind a big ol' wall." he laughed again. "You fell right into my trap. Or my trap fell right onto you!"

All three hyenas continued to laugh as they walked down the trail leading to the zebra herd. They all began to sing, "Outta the way. Outta the way. Now we can feast on bird and beast. Now they're outta the way. Now they're outta the way."

* * *

From in the canyon, the Guard faintly heard their singing, "Huh, and I thought they couldn't carry a tune." Fuli muttered.

"What are you waiting for, Kion?" Bunga asked their leader. "Use the Roar! Blast that wall!"

"I can't, Bunga!" Kion rebuked. "The zebras are right on the other side. The rocks could fly out and hurt them."

"Oh, right." the badger realized. "Then blast this wall." he pointed to the rocks behind him and Fuli. "We can go around the long way to get to the zebras, and then..."

"It'll be too late." the cheetah finished.

"There's gotta be a way to move these rocks without hurting anyone." Nyota muttered, examining the pile in front of her. "Beshte-" she glanced at the hippo to the right of her, "-see if you can move a few of the rocks near the middle. Maybe it'll collapse the whole thing and we can climb or jump over it."

"Worth a try." Behste agreed, pushing against a large boulder in the middle of the wall. He grunted as he put all of his weight into the wall. A few rocks at the top became loose and began to fall. Luckily, Beshte moved away just in time to avoid getting hurt.

"Beshte, you okay?" Kion asked.

"I'm okay." the hippo answered.

Nyota sighed, "Sorry that plan didn't work." she glanced to her left at Kion.

Kion smiled and brushed against her side, "Don't worry Nya." he assured. "We'll come up with something that will."

"Guys, guys!" the squawking voice of the keenest of sight got their attention. Ono landed on a large boulder, his friends all standing in front of him, "I don't know if I can help, but I'm here." he said reassuringly.

"You flew all the way here?" the Guard's strongest questioned. "You must be feeling better."

"Well-" the egret shrugged, "-I still can't see very well."

"It doesn't matter." the Guard's fiercest shook his head. "You flew here. And that gives me an idea." he stepped forward and met eyes with the bird, "Ono, I'm gonna use the Roar to blast those rocks. Fly over to the zebras and get them to move away from the canyon."

"Easy enough." Ono smiled. "You got it, Kion." He took to the sky and flew over the rock barrier, flying over the zebras and telling them to follow him. When the herd ignored him, Ono doubled back and landed in front of Thurston. "Perhaps I've failed to emphasize the importance of following me." he said sternly.

"We're eating here." Thurston stated. "Can't you see that?"

"I can see." Ono replied defensivly. "But what you can't see is that the hyenas are coming!" he flapped his wings.

Thurston lifted his head and stared down at the egret, "Hyenas?" he repeated. "You guys chased them out of the Pride Lands yesterday."

"That's what we thought!" Ono exclaimed. "Except when we were chasing them, I got sand in my eye. It made it hard to fly. I still tried, but I accidentally dive-bombed my friends, and they..." he cut himself off, realizing what he had to do to get the zebras to move. Ono flew away then quickly turned back and dive-bombed Thurston, spookng him. "Move it!" the Guard's keenest of sight ordered.

The zebras did what they always did when spooked; they panicked and ran.

* * *

Bunga tried peeking through the cracks in the rock wall, "See anything, Little B?" Beshte asked.

"Yeah." replied Bunga.

"Did Ono get the zebra to move?" Fuli questioned.

"Oh, I don't know." Bunga shrugged. "All I see are rocks."

The cheetah let out an annoyed groan. "Don't worry." Nyota reassured. "I'm sure Ono can do it."

Ono flew back to the Guard, "Kion! Kion!" he panted, "The zebra are on the move! You're all clear to roar!" He perched himself on Nyota's shoulder, catching his breath.

"Everyone, get behind me." Kion warned, the others doing exactly that. Kion let out his roar, a large cloud behind them forming four roaring lions. The winds generated by the Roar was enough to destroy the wall, and send the three hyeans into the center of the plains.

"How's the plan working now, Janja?" Kion chuckled as the Guard ran towards the hyena trio.

"I got plenty of plans, Kion." Janja replied, narrowing his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at his subordinates, "New plan, fellas. Run!" Cheezi and Chungu followed their leader.

"Great job, Ono." Nyota praised, glancing to the egret on her shoulder. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Just glad to be back on the team." Ono replied shyly.

"You were always on the team, Ono." Kion nudged the bird's wing with his paw.

"You were a hero today, Ono." Nyota brushed her nose against his wing, making the egret blush.

* * *

A few days later...

"Yes! Now it is right." Rafiki exclaimed as he finished his painting. "The leader of the Lion Guard and his friends."

"It's perfect Rafiki." Kion smiled, with Nyota at his right as always.

"What do you think, Ono?" Nyota asked the egret perched on her right shoulder.

"I think it's the best painting I've even seen." Ono answered, smiling. He wrapped his wings around Nyota's neck, his cheek resting against hers.

"That means a great deal to me." Rafiki spoke, "Coming from the keenest of sight." The Mjuzi tapped the painting with his Bakora Staff. The painting, which started with the images of the Guard in a straight line then changed to form a pyramid-like structure, with Kion's and Nyota's images at the base, then Bunga's and Fuli's above them, then Beshte's in the space between theirs and Ono's image at the top. "This Lion Guard is best together." Rafiki faced the Lion Guard who were staring in awe at their image on the wall of the Lair.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews! It means so much to me that this story is getting such good feedback. I honestly didn't think it would take off this well, and I've only just begun the series. Now, to reply to some comments/questions.**

**grapejuice101: **Yes, I do plan on doing my own original "episode" for this season. It's actually coming up here pretty soon. I am following the episodes, but adding my own original take on each. Thanks for loving the story!

**MYTHICBOY: **Since Shaba is a recurring character, his parents really aren't that important for the overall story purposes. Shaba's role in Simba's Pride was like a babysitter for the younger cubs, and he felt a connection with Nyota since she didn't have any family within the Pride. And yes, Nyota's family will be revealed, but not until season two.

**If any of ya'll have questions, leave them in reviews and I'll try to answer as best I can without giving too much away. Thanks again!**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	6. The Kupatana Celebration

**The Kuptatana Celebration**

* * *

**Song Key:**

* _"Words appearing like this indicate Nyota's vocals"_

* **"Words appearing like this indicate Kion's vocals"**

* _**"Words appearing like this indicate Kion/Nyota vocals"**_

* * *

Zazu stood before a group of animals conducting them as the Lion Guard's fiercest and wisest walked down the center of Mizimu Grove while the rest of Guard watched from the edge of grove, alongside the King and Queen, Princess Kiara, Shaba, and Rafiki.

Kion and Nyota smiled at eachother before climbing onto the rock pedestal at the front of Mizimu Grove, walking side-by-side towards the front.

_**"In the circle of life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap by faith**_

_**It's the band of-"**_

The hornbill let out a groan and flew up to the two cubs, who halted their singing. "What now Zazu?" Nyota sighed heavily, half-glaring at the bird at her paws.

"The timing was off yet again." Zazu answered. "You two are supposed to leap together, in perfect sync." he flapped his wings in frustration. "Go back and try it again. It has to be perfect." He ushered the two cubs to the back of the rock before taking to the air to hover above them.

"Think the King might be mad if I ate him?" Nyota whispered to Kion as they walked to the back edge of the stone.

"Probably." Kion whispered back. "Though, I bet he'd understand why." The two chuckled.

"Nyota on my right. Kion on my left." Zazu ordered, motioning with his wings. He heard the pair chuckle and rolled his eyes, "It's like Simba and Nala all over again." He saw both cubs were in their positions, "Now, I will sing. You two just walk and leap when I do this." He raised his wings above his head in a wide motion. "Got it?"

"Yes Zazu." Kion and Nyota replied together.

* * *

From the other end of the grove, Simba and Nala were smiling. "Think they're annoyed yet?" Nala asked her mate and best friend.

"Oh yes." Simba agreed.

"Zazu takes these celebrations so seriously." Kiara remembered, laying in the grass next to her mom.

"He annoyed me to my wits end, I almost ate him last year." Shaba added, sitting between Bunga and Beshte. "So glad it's Nyota this year and not me."

"You said it." Kiara agreed with a giggle, grateful her brother was the one who was singing this year and not her.

"They sound really great together." Beshte said, referring to the two Guard member's singing.

"Indeed." Ono agreed.

The Guard all let out a chuckle when they saw their fiercest and wisest leap across the stone pedestal, criss-crossing in the air, before landing on the opposite side. "Never thought I'd see the day when Kion leaps like that." Fuli chuckled, laying in the grass with her paws crossed.

"Six lions leaping." Bunga sang to himself as he laid on his back, making everyone cast a glance at him.

* * *

"In the circle. The circle of life." Zazu sang as Kion and Nyota stood tall, shoulder to shoulder, at the edge of the pedestal before moving their back legs and lowering their muzzles as if to bow. "Wonderful!" the hornbill praised as the two cubs collapsed onto their stomachs.

"Are we done yet?" whined the cream-colored lioness.

"For now." Zazu answered.

"Good, because the Guard needs to do our patrol." Kion got to his feet. "Come on Nya." The lioness slowly got up and followed her best friend, the two jumping down the pedestal.

"As you patrol, work on your harmonies." the majordomo told the pair as they walked off, flying over them. "Kion you were a little flat towards the end there. Remember it must-"

"Must be perfect for the celebration tonight." the two cubs finished in unison. "We know." They rolled their eyes and ran back to the rest of the Guard.

"Oh yes. They are exactly like Simba and Nala." Zazu noted, watching the blurs of gold and cream run to the back of the grove.

* * *

"Zazu finally let you go?" Kiara giggled as her kid brother and his best friend joined the group.

"About time. Nyota was ready to eat him." Kion chuckled as he bumped his shoulder to the lioness' beside him.

"I hear ya." Shaba smirked, tapping his tail on the grass.

Nyota found a spot in the sun near Rafiki and sat down, "Who knew he could be such a slave driver." she sighed, licking her paw before brushing it over her head.

"Well the Kupatana Celebration is an important event." Ono reminded, flying over to perch on the lioness' back. "Common knowledge, really."

"And Zazu does take these celebrations seriously." Nala added, sharing a look with Simba.

"I'm sure tonight's gonna be poa." Beshte grinned. "I think it's great that you guys get to sing this year."

"Who knew it would be so much work." Kion sighed, sitting in the grass beside his father. He glanced up at his parents, "I heard Zazu say something about how me and Nyota reminded him of you two."

The King and Queen both let out a chuckle, "Yeah, we were quite the troublemakers back then." Simba said. "Drove Zazu crazy."

"Good times." Nala sighed. Kion and Kiara exchanged a confused look before looking up at their parents. The Queen glanced over at Nyota, who was currently getting her ear scratched by Rafiki. "Nyota, you sounded lovely earlier." she complemented, making the Guard's wisest blink and blush.

"Yes, both of you sounded great." Simba agreed, looking between Kion and Nyota.

"Thank you, Your Highnesses." Nyota tipped her head.

"Yeah. We were all just talking about how great you guys sounded together." Beshte smiled at the two cubs.

"And how you looked together too." Fuli chuckled, resting her chin on her paws.

"I bet you guys are excited." the Guard's strongest added. "I mean, it's not every day you get to be a part of the Kupatana Celebration."

"Well, considering Kupatana only happens once a year." Ono pointed out. "And it is tradition that a member of the royal family does sing at the celebration."

"I just hope we do a good job." Kion voiced, sharing a glance with Nyota. "It is our first time singing together for any celebration."

"Well I can't wait!" Bunga exclaimed. "You and Nya are gonna be great!" he climbed onto the prince's back and ruffled his red mane. "After all, Kupatana is the biggest party in the Pride Lands!"

"It's not just a party, Bunga." Nyota reminded, laughing at the badger and lion prince.

"Yes. Kupatana is the one day all the animals in the Pride Lands gather side-by-side, to celebrate the Circle of Life in peace." Rafiki elaborated.

The Guard's fastest stretched her back and sighed, "Yeah. It's the most peaceful day of the year."

The sound of yipping caught everyone's attention, "I think you spoke too soon, Fuli." Nyota corrected, the sound of cackling laughter catching her ears, "That sounded like hyenas. Ono," she glanced at the bird on her shoulder, "check it out?"

Ono nodded and flew off her shoulder, scanning the Outlands. "Yep. It's Janja and his hyenas." he informed the rest of the Guard. "They're chasing two little jackal pups though the Outlands."

"The Outlands." Kion sighed, looking down at his paws. "I wish the Lion Guard defended the Circle of Life out there, too. But we don't." He glanced up at his father.

"Kion, today is Kupatana." Simba reminded. "And not just here in the Pride Lands. The spirit of Kupatana extends to all the animals in the Circle of Life."

"Even to those in the Outlands." Nala added, smiling down at her son.

Kion nodded in understanding and smiled back at his parents before looking to the rest of the Guard, "Lion Guard, let's go!" he told them, jumping to his feet. "We're gonna save those pups!"

"You got it, Kion!" Nyota agreed, running to her best friend's side.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga cheered.

"Till the Pride Land's end...Lion Guard defend!" The six animals raced towards the Outlands.

"That's our boy." Nala sighed, nuzzling against Simba's mane.

"That's my girl." Rafiki gave a nod, a smile on his face as he watched his lioness cub run with her friends.

* * *

Janja and his hyenas chased the two jackal pups to a dead end, cornering them. Both pups had creamy brown fur with a beige underbelly and muzzle and light brown paws. Their backs, bushy tail tips, and tops of their heads were black in color. The only difference was the male pup had three darker spots on either shoulder and the tuffs of fur on his head and cheeks were scruffy and had dark blue eyes, while the female pup had a large tuft of dark navy fur flowing over her forehead and had teal eyes.

"Oh, you jackals are so annoying!" Janja snarled as him and his clan advanced on the pups. "We just chased ya out of our den yesterday. And now you're back? Guess I need to make an example of ya." he growled.

The two jackals let out a whine as the hyenas inched closer to them "Not today, Janja!" Kion interjected, jumping over the rocks and pinning the hyena to the ground with a growl.

"Hey! Hey! Easy on the fur!" Janja pushed against the lion cub pinning him. "What're you doing in the Outlands, anyway?"

"Making sure you let these pups go!" hissed Nyota, who was now standing defensively in front of the pups. The male pup hid behind the lioness right leg while the female pup hid behind her left. They both stuck out their tongues, taunting the hyenas.

"Yeah!" Bunga agreed, him and the rest of the Guard coming down into the canyon. "Don't you know today's Kupatana?"

"Ku...Ku...Kupatana?" Janja laughed. "Okay, Kion. You want the jackals?" he arched his eyebrows. "They're all yours!"

Kion's ears fell to the sides as he backed up off the hyena leader, "Uh, okay." he agreed, very confused.

Janja got to his feet, "C'mon fellas. The Lion Guard's doin' us a favor today!" he laughed as him and his clan ran back to their den, shouting back "Merry Kupatana!" to the Lion Guard.

"That was...different." Ono noted, standing in front of Nyota.

"Yeah." agreed Beshte. "You think Janja celebrates Kupatana, too?"

"I seriously doubt it." Fuli rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, you guys!" the two jackal pups exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You were awesome!" the female pup added, wagging her tail.

"You were like, 'Let the jackal go!'" the male pup followed.

"And they did!" both pups chimed in unison.

"Yeah." Nyota glanced to Kion, "But why?"

"Well, I'm glad we could help." Kion smiled at the two pups, "Um..."

"I'm Dogo." the male pup introduced.

"And I'm his sister, Kijana." the female followed. "And you guys must be the Lion Guard!" she ran around the group of animals, taking note of the marks each of them had on their left shoulders.

"You're the coolest!" both siblings sighed in awe. "You just looked at the hyenas and they ran away!" Dogo added, smiling at Bunga.

"Yeah. We have that effect on no-goods." agreed the Guard's bravest.

"Well Dogo, Kijana, you're safe now." Kion told them.

"But I'd stay away from Janja's territory if I were you." Nyota added.

"Are you guys going back to the Pride Lands?" Kijana asked. "I know we'd be safe there!" she and her brother wagged their tails.

"Don't you two need to get back to your family?" Beshte asked.

Dogo's ears fell flat, "We're all by ourselves." he sighed. "But there are lots of friendly animals in the Pride Lands!"

"Can we please come with you?" both siblings asked, their eyes wide and tails wagging.

"Aw." sighed Beshte and Bunga.

"Well, it is Kupatana." Nyota reminded, glancing to Kion.

The prince took that into account and nodded, "Okay, you two. You can come." he agreed.

Both pups let out excited yips, signaling a pair of adult jackals not too far from where they were.

* * *

The Lion Guard led the pair of siblings through the Pride Lands, passing by Mizimu Grove. "You sure about this, Kion?" Fuli asked, walking on the left side of the prince before stepping in front of him. "It seemed like Janja couldn't wait to get rid of those jackals."

"It does seem odd." Ono agreed from his spot on Nyota's back.

"Yeah, normally Janja never runs off that fast." Nyota nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think we should at least give Dogo and Kijana a chance." Kion replied. "It is Kupatana after all."

"You guys sure picked a great day to get chased by hyenas." Bunga said to the pair of pups.

"We did?" the siblings asked together, Dogo looking up at Bunga while Kijana looked up at Beshte.

"Oh, yeah." Beshte answered. "Tonight, all of these baobab trees will bloom for the very first time." he looked up at the rows of tall trees lining the grove.

"And all the animals in the Pride Lands come here to watch!" the Guard's bravest added.

"It's what we call 'Kupatana'." the Guard's strongest informed.

"We've heard about Kupatana." Dogo said.

"But we've never seen it!" Kijana added a second later.

"Oh and this year's gonna be great!" Bunga continued. "Kion and Nya are gonna sing about the Circle of Life."

"We can't wait!" the siblings jumped up and down, yipping excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Guard's fastest halted. "You can't invite them to Kupatana. They're Outlanders."

"Outlanders never come to Kupatana." Ono added. "Right?" he glanced between Nyota and Kion.

"Well." Nyota spoke, her tail twitching. "We've never had a guest from the Outlands on Kupatana before." She looked to Kion.

"And Dogo and Kijana are just two little pups." the Guard's leader noted. "It might be good for them to learn about Kupatana."

The two siblings continued to yip excitedly as they followed the Lion Guard.

"Here you go, you two." Kion led the two jackal pups to a spot on a small hill. "You can make yourselves at home on this hillside."

"It's a nice spot. Perfect mix of sun and shade." Nyota noted. "With a nice view of the Pride Lands."

"And just a short trot to the watering hole." Behste added.

"Thanks!" the siblings said, sitting down side by side on the hill.

Kion smiled at the two pups before turning to face the rest of the Guard. "Now, let's split up so we can finish our patrol in time for Kupatana. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, head to the watering hole." he told the fastest, bravest, and strongest. "Ono, Nyota, you're with me." he glanced to the egret and lioness beside him. "We'll meet up back at the lair once we're finished."

The group split up into their respective teams. "Maybe you and I can work on that harmony while we patrol." Nyota suggested, nudging Kion's shoulder with her own.

"I'd love to hear it." Ono agreed, flying over the pair of cubs.

"I guess." Kion agreed, nudging Nyota's shoulder with a small smile.

* * *

As Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte walked along the watering hole, Beshte wished a 'Happy Kupatana' to every animal he saw from Ma Tembo, the leader of the elephants, to Mbuni the ostrich leader. "Heya, Dogo." the hippo said as the trio walked past the sleeping pup.

"Dogo?" Fuli repeated, the three of them looking back at the pup, who was snoring.

"He's so cute." Bunga couldn't help but smile.

Fuli rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but this is Muhanga the aardvark's den." she noted. "He can't stay here."

Behste nudged the jackal pup awke, "You got your own spot on the hill, remember?" he reminded. Dogo smiled and padded away. "Poor little fella. Must've gone for a walk and gotten lost."

The three walked on and spotted Kijana sleeping in another aardvark den. After waking her up and telling her to leave, they spotted Dogo again. "Seriously?" Fuli groaned. "Hey!" she tapped the pup with her paw, only this pup's eyes were brown, not blue. "These are aardvarks' dens!" the cheetah informed. "You can't stay here!"

Suddenly multiple jackal pups popped out of the other dens, all yipping. "Uh...you guys seeing double too?" Beshte asked his two friends.

"More like triple." Bunga corrected.

"Seriously?" Fuli repeated.

Muhanga and her mate Muhangus approached their dens and were angered by the sight of jackals in them. Fuli assured the aardvarks that the Lion Guard would handle the situation.

"How are we going to handle this?" the cheetah asked the honey badger in a whisper.

"Only one thing to do." the badger whispered back.

* * *

Kion and Nyota walked in-step side-by-side as they patrolled Chakula Plains with Ono flying above them, listening to their singing.

_**"But the sun rollin' high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_Keeps the great and small on the endless round_

_**In the circle o-"**_

The cubs were cut off when they heard "Kion!" being yelled from beyond the other side of the plains.

"That was Bunga and Beshte." Nyota gasped, turning her head in the direction she heard them. Ono circled over the two lions to see what was going on by the hills.

"Way to ruin the climax of the song." Kion rolled his eyes. "We sounded great that time."

"I know, right?" Nyota agreed. "I don't even think Zazu could find anything wrong with that run-through."

"Hapana!" Ono gasped. "Kion, Nyota, I think you need to see this for yourself."

"Oh, okay." Kion nodded.

"Lead the way, Ono." Nyota shared a small look with Kion before the two ran back towards the watering hole.

* * *

"Hevi kabisa." Kion gasped as he saw what Ono meant earlier. "That's a lot of jackals."

"And I thought hares were the only animals that multiplied that fast." Nyota muttered under her breath as Ono perched on a rock beside her.

"Where are Dogo and Kijana?" Kion asked, stepping up to the small group of pups.

"You looking for my kids?" a large female jackal asked.

"Who are you?" the prince questioned.

The female jackal chuckled, "Didn't mean to startle ya. I'm Reirei, Dogo and Kijana's mom." Reirei was a fairly slender jackal, with tan fur, beige underbelly, muzzle and paws, with black markings across her back, legs, and on the top of her head. She had green eyes, a beige, bushy tail with a black tip and a pair of large, pointed ears with small tufts of fur at their tips.

"And this..." she glanced behind her to see her mate digging into one of the dens. "Goigoi, get out here!" she kicked him, making him turn to face the lion cub. "...is Goigoi, Dogo and Kijana's dad." Goigoi had dark tan fur, a long muzzle that was a lighter beige, like his underbelly and paws. He had dark brown eyes, busy black eyebrows, and bushy, black fur along his back.

"Hey! That's our den!" Muhangus yelled, as him and his mate glared at them.

"And our fruit!" Muhanga added.

Reirei smiled sweetly down at the aardvark pair. "It's such a lovely den." she complemented.

Goigoi swallowed the fruit he held in his mouth, "And the fruit's delicious." he added.

"We didn't say you could eat it!" Mungaus yelled.

"You took our stuff without asking." Muhunga scolded. "You're thieves."

"Thieves?" chuckled Reirei. "Us? Never."

"Enough!" Kion interjected, looking from the two adult jackals to the pups. "Which one of you are Kijana and Dogo?"

"We're right here." the two young pups padded up to the lion prince.

Kion looked down at them with slightly narrowed eyes, "I thought you said you two didn't have any family."

"Uh, no." Dogo rebuffed.

"We said we were all by ourselves." Kijana corrected.

"Which they were, at the time." Reirei added, sitting between her two pups. "My kids always tell the truth. When they came into the Pride Lands, we had to follow them." she defended. "You can't expect two little pups to live in a strange place without their mom and dad. Right, Goigoi?"

She glanced over to her mate, who was curled up on the grass, snoring. With a roll of her eyes, she kicked him in the nose, which startled him awake. "Whatever you say, dear." the male agreed.

"And we couldn't leave our other kids alone in the Outlands." Reirei added, as the rest of the pups circled around her. "What kind of parents would do that?" All the jackals widened their eyes and let out a small whine.

"Oh-kay." Kion raised his eyebrow, "I guess I can see-"

A distant voice yelled for help. Ono flew up to check it out, "It's Mbeya the rhino. He's trapped in a mud pit." he informed the rest of the Guard. "All the way over at Lake Matope."

"That's a bit of a way away." Nyota said.

"We'll need to get moving." Beshte added.

Kion sighed, "Okay, Reirei. But you and your family have to stay away from the aardvarks' dens. And food. Got it?" he told the canines.

"Oh, yes." Reirei nodded. "And I'm so sorry for any misunderstanding." she apologized, leading her kids away from the aardvark's dens, while the rest of the Guard ran towards Lake Matope.

* * *

It took a while, but the Lion Guard managed to free Mbeya from the mud, the Guard getting pretty muddy themselves. "Whew. Thank you so much." sighed the rhino as he walked away.

"Hakuna Matata, Mbeya." Beshte chuckled. "Happens to all of us sometimes."

Ono hobbled out of the mud, having fallen in when he slipped off the hippo's back during the rescue. "Maybe next time you could get stuck in mud that isn't so sticky." he muttered.

"It's okay. We've still got time to hit the watering hole and get cleaned up before the celebration." Kion assured.

"Good thing too, because I think Zazu might kill us if we showed up to Kupatana looking like this." Nyota chuckled, looking down at her lower half, which was covered with mud.

They heard overlapping cries from various animals a ways away from them. The Guard raced past the watering hole and saw a crowd of different animals surrounding the jackals.

"Nothing to see here." Ono shooed away the animals. "Move along."

"I'm sorry, Kion." Reirei apologized, her head hung low and ears flat at the sides of her head. "I just don't understand why everyone's so upset."

"Yeah." agreed Goigoi, who's expression mirrored his mate's. "We didn't take anything from the aardvarks."

"What about all these other animals?" Nyota questioned with a raised brow.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Kijana piped up, her ears flat and eyes wide.

"A misunderstanding?" Fuli repeated. "Is that what they call stealing food and invading other animals' homes in the Outlands?"

"Well, yes, it is." Reirei answered. "Things are so different out there. How could we possibly know what's acceptable in the Pride Lands?"

"Give me a break." Fuli rolled her eyes.

"Easy Fuli." Nyota soothed, tapping the cheetah's leg with her paw.

The jackal mother looked up at the prince with wide eyes. "Kion, you don't know how hard it is to start over in a strange place. We just don't know how to fit in." she sighed. "We do so want to be accepted as part of your community. Don't you Pride Landers have a word for that?"

Kion exchanged a quick glance with Nyota before answering, "We do. It's Kupatana. We're actually gathering in Mizimu Grove tonight to celebrate Kupatana."

"Kupatana." Reirei sighed, looking up at the sky. "Ku-pa-tana. It sounds lovely." she gave a sincere smile towards the Guard. "Do you think we jackals can be a part of your Kupatana?" Her green eyes sparkled.

"Maybe." Kion answered. "But only if you can treat everyone in the Pride Lands with respect. Can you and your family do that?"

"Oh, yes." Reirei quickly answered. "I think we understand now. Right, Goigoi?" the male jackal was asleep, again. Reirei kicked him in the side, "Goigoi!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Huh?" the male snorted, "Uh, yeah, whatever you say, dear." he agreed.

"Okay. Now we should go." Kion looked to the rest of the Guard. "We need to clean up for the Kupatana celebration." The six friends walked back towards the watering hole.

"And you and Nya need to warm up for your big song!" Bunga added, wrapping his arms around the two cubs' necks.

* * *

As the sun began to set, all the animals in the Pride Lands made their way to Mizimu Grove. Zazu stood on a stone underneath the pedestal at the front of the grove, conducting a small group of animals as they vocalized, getting the music ready for the opening performance.

"You ready?" Kion asked, looking to Nyota, who stood to his right.

"Yeah." Nyota gulped, her ears falling against her head. "I just didn't know this many animals would show up. I'm a little nervous."

Kion smiled and brushed his nose against her cheek, nuzzling her. "There's nothing to be nervous about." he assured. "Just focus on me and you'll do fine."

Nyota smiled and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, already feeling herself calm down. The two cubs looked into eachother's eyes as the animal chorus started out the song.

The two cubs took a deep breath and exhaled as they began walking down the center of Mizimu Grove, all the Pride Landers watching them as Kion began to sing.

**"From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And blinking step into the sun**

**There's more to be seen than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done."**

The prince glanced out of the corner of his eye as his best friend started to sing her lines.

_"Some of us fall by the wayside_

_And some of us soar to the stars_

_And some of us sail through our troubles_

_And some have to live with the scars."_

Kion and Nyota reached the pedestal at the front of the grove, splitting up to walk up the small ramps on either side, both of them meeting eachother's eyes from across the way.

**"There's far too much to take in here."**

_"More to find than can ever be found."_

_**"But the sun rollin' high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky."**_

_"Keeps the great and small on the endless round."_

Simba and Nala watched with wide smiles as their son stood tall and proud, taking each step with confidence. Rafiki stood next to Simba, leaning against his bakora as his eyes teared up watching his lioness cub sing with a smile on her muzzle. Both cubs walked in perfect sync as they sang together in harmony, to which Zazu couldn't help but smile.

_**"In the circle of life**_

_**It's the wheel of fortune**_

_**It's the leap by faith."**_

The leapt across the pedestal, criss-crossing in the air before landing on opposite sides. All the animals in attendance sighed in awe and smiled, especially the remaining four members of the Lion Guard. Not too far from the Guard, Shaba stood by a pair of lions with a smile on his face, proud of the young lioness he's come to love as a little sister.

_**"It's the band of hope**_

_**Till, we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding, yea**_

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life."**_

"They sound amazing." Beshte grinned, as the Guard's fiercest and wisest stood at the edge of the pedestal.

"Indeed." Ono agreed from Beshte's back.

Fuli nodded in agreement, "Is it just me or do they look like they belong like that?" she muttered. Beside her, Bunga grinned ear to ear as he watched his two best friends finish the song.

Kion and Nyota glanced at eachother and smiled, the music slowing down as the song came to a close.

_**"On the path unwinding, yeah**_

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life."**_

As the final note sounded, the two cubs stepped back and bowed, their eyes closing. It was only silent for a moment before all the animals cheered in excitement. Kion and Nyota opened their eyes and smiled, first to the crowd below then to eachother.

Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Rafiki joined the two Lion Guard members at the front of the pedestal. The King looked down at Kion, who was standing beside him, and Nyota, who was standing a few feet away. "That was very lovely you two." he praised, smiling at both cubs.

"Thanks dad." Kion replied, his tail swaying behind him.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Nyota said at the same time, a light blush on her cheeks.

Simba gave one more smile to the cubs before facing the crowd in the grove. "Thank you all for joining us." he addressed. "We're here not just the blooming of the baobab flowers, but to celebrate our community. Our Kupatana. And to honor all of our roles in the Circle of Life."

A breeze blew past them. "It is time." Rafiki spoke.

Then, the first baobab flower bloomed, followed by more. As each blossom opened, white petals fell, giving the impression of falling glitter. All the animals exclaimed in awe.

"Wow." Kion and Nyota breathed, as their eyes found one another's through the falling petals.

"And now, let the Kupatana celebration...begin?" Simba's brow arched when the sounds of jackal's barking and yipping filled the air. Reirei and Goigoi led their pups into the grove where they all began attacking the Pride Landers.

"Oh, no." Kion sighed, his ears falling to the sides of his head.

"What is going on?" Simba asked, looking down at his son.

"It's Reirei and her jackal family." Kion answered.

"Jackal family?" Rafiki repeated, looking to his own cub. "Nyota, what is the meaning of this?"

"Heh-heh." Nyota chuckled dryly. "Well, those two jackal pups that we saved today, the rest of their family followed them here to the Pride Lands and well..." she trailed off when she looked out into the chaos.

"Sorry, Dad. This is my fault." Kion apologized. "But I know what to do." he ran forward to the edge of the stone pedestal. "Everyone! Don't be afraid! You can all help the Lion Guard by defending each other!"

"Kion is right." Simba agreed, standing next to his son. "If we stand together, no Outlanders can defeat us."

"Nyota." Kion said, looking to his best friend.

"Yeah." Nyota nodded, meeting the prince's eyes.

* * *

The two cubs jumped off the pedestal and found the rest of the Lion Guard. "Okay everybody, we've gotta round up these jackals and send them back to the Outlands where they belong." Nyota told the rest of the Guard, who all nodded. She looked to the Keenest of Sight. "Ono?"

"Affirmative." the egret responded, taking to the sky. "Fuli! I see Goigoi! He's behind the elephants!" The fastest gave a nod and sped towards the elephants. "Beshte! Jackal pups near the giraffes!" The strongest headed towards that direction.

"Bunga, you and I can round up Dogo and Kijana." Nyota said to the Guard's bravest.

"Oh yeah! I like the sound of that." Bunga agreed.

"Kion, you track down Reirei." the Guard's wisest looked to the fiercest.

"On it." the leader nodded, taking off in one direction while the remaining two went another.

"Nya, I see them!" Bunga pointed out the pair of siblings, chasing down a hedgehog.

"Then let's get 'em." the lioness protracted her claws and let out a snarl, chasing after the pups, with Bunga right behind her shouting "Zuka Zama!"

"Gotcha." Nyota snarled, pouncing on Kijana's tail. The female pup whipped her head around and snarled, then changed her demeanor when she saw who it was. "Oh, Nyota. Hi." she giggled. "You know, you have a beautiful singing-"

"Save it!" hissed the Guard's wisest. "Your flattery won't get you out of this mess. Bunga?" She looked over and saw that the Guard's bravest had Dogo by his tail.

Reirei chased down a hyrax and caught it by its scruff. "Drop the hyrax." Kion growled, tackling the female jackal, who dropped the small rodent.

"Why, Kion. What's got you so upset?" Reirei chuckled nervously.

Kion stared her down. "You lied to me, Reirei." he said sternly, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"Oh, no. Did we make another mistake?" the female jackal tried to play innocent. "These Pride Land rules..."

"Save it." Kion growled. "You're going back to the Outlands. All of you."

Reirei backed up, Goigoi and their pups running up to her as well. "Just one more chance." she pleaded. "That's all we..."

"You heard my son." came the voice of Simba, who approached the jackal pack. "Leave. Now." When the female pack leader tried to protest, the King let out a roar.

"You know what they say, there's no place like home!" Reirei agreed. "Let's go!" She and her pack practically bolted out of the grove, yelping all the way back to the Outlands.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Kion apologized again, standing next to his father but not looking at him.

"Don't forget, Kion. I encouraged you to save those jackal pups this morning." Simba reminded.

"Yeah." the prince sighed. "But you didn't tell me to invite them into the Pride Lands."

Simba smiled down at the young cub, "You made a mistake, Kion. But you made it in the spirit of Kupatana." he said. "You gave strangers a chance to fit in. And tonight we saw Kupatana in action. All the animals of the Pride Lands standing together as one."

Kion smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

"So, I guess this year's celebration's over." Nyota sighed, as her and Rafiki joined the Royal Family.

"You kidding?" Bunga questioned, picking up a blossom from the ground. "Usually we just get to look at these things." he shoved the whole blossom in his mouth, chewing it before swallowing. "This is the best Kupatana ever." he picked up another flower and ate it.

Ono picked up a blossom in his beak, swallowing it with a chuckle. "I have to admit, Bunga's right. These baobab blossoms are delicious."

Rafiki smiled, looking down at the two cubs, "You see, young ones, everything has its place." he stated.

"Yeah." Nyota agreed with a smile. "It's the Circle of Life." she looked up at Rafiki. "Happy Kupatana, Papa." she rubbed against the old mandrill's side.

"Happy Kupatana, my little star." Rafiki repeated, placing his hand on her back and stroked her fur.

Kion picked up a baobab flower in his teeth and dropped it onto Nyota's head in a space near her left ear. He brushed his cheek against hers, "Happy Kupatana, Nya." he whispered, nuzzling her.

Nyota smiled as her tail swayed behind her, "Happy Kupatana, Kion." she echoed, nuzzling back as both cubs let out soft purrs.

* * *

In the Outlands...

The jackal pack returned to their den, all of them complaining about how hungry they were and how much they despised the Lion Guard and Royal Family. "Mom! Dad!" a pair of teenage jackals screamed as they ran into the den. "Ki's back!"

Reirei and Goigoi ran out of their den just in time to see a pre-teen lioness approach. She was dragging the body of a large wildebeest by it's horn. "Sorry I'm late. This thing was heavier than I thought." she panted as she let go of the bovid. "Dinner is served!"

"Oh yeah." Goigoi sighed, licking his muzzle. "I knew it was a great idea to keep ya." he patted the dark-beige tuft of fur over the lioness' left eye.

She let out a giggle, "Thanks Pa."

"Yes indeed, my sweetie." Reirei agreed, patting the feline's shoulder. "And after today, we could use a pick-me-up."

"Then the Kupatana plan didn't go so well?" the lioness asked, jumping onto one of the rocks outside of the den.

"No. The mean Lion Guard kicked us out." Dogo huffed.

Reirei chuckled as she ruffled the fur on her pup's head. "Don't worry, we'll get them back." she promised. "In time. I've got another plan. And it involves you, my sweet." She looked up at the lioness.

"Just tell me what to do, Ma." the lioness replied, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Little tease there in the end scene just to set up the events of the next chapter, which will be an original one. That's why this update took a little longer, I was working on the beginning of the next one. Also, I've had a terrible migraine the past two days (I suffer with migraines alot really). Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And let me say, holy moley, 60+ reviews and only six chapters have been posted, I'm honestly shocked. Thanks so much everyone! I didn't think this story would be that big of a success.**

**Anywas, now to get to some comments/questions:**

**DemonGirl123: **Great eyes sis, finding all my little references to the original _Lion King _film! Thanks for being a sounding board for me on this fic too (as well as all my other ones). You're my number one fan just like I'm yours! Love ya!

**Thanks to all of you guest reviewers asking for updates, I'll try to be consistent, but you know, life happens. **

**MEJLA: **You're amazing! And yes, as the story progresses, Kion will get somewhat protective over Nyota, but that works both ways too. For now Kion and Nyota are best friends, but who knows, that could change ;). As for Nyota and Shaba, I'll elaborate more on them in future chapters, Shaba is like a big-brother to Nyota since she (at this point) has no siblings.

**BDCJC: **There's plenty more adventures coming, as for romances, wait and see!

**RYBPBG: **Thanks! More relationship development coming soon. Stay tuned.

**starrat: **Thanks so much for following this story!

**Lions in the Sky: **I have big plans for season three, believe me. I don't want to give too much away, but the Guard wouldn't be the same without Ono (he's my second fav member after Kion), plus him and Nyota are best friends too. They're a pair I can't separate.

**Another note; throughout this story and sequels, I am referencing both the original **_**Lion King**_** film as well **_**as Lion King II**_**. See if you readers can spot the references! For ideas on what to look for, go back to the previous chapter and look at the review by my sis, DemonGirl123.**


	7. Nyota's Roar

**Nyota's Roar**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter contains a musical number from another Disney film. I do not own the song, just my original characters. Hope ya'll enjoy this Nyota-centric original "episode"! This chapter takes place roughly a week after the previous one.**

* * *

Rafiki sat in his usual meditation pose, with his lioness cub sitting beside him. A gentle breeze blew past them, but neither animal moved. They took a deep breath and exhaled as another breeze blew by. ruffling the cub's fur. She felt something stirring inside of her, "That's it my cub." Rafiki spoke in a calm voice, his eyes still closed. "Feel it inside, then let it out."

Nyota took another deep breath and exhaled, her eyes snapping open. She jumped to her feet and opened her muzzle, only what came out wasn't a roar, but a strained cry. The lioness' ears fell flat against her head and she looked down at the ground. Rafiki smiled and placed his hand on the cub's shoulder, "It is alright, by little star." he soothed, stroking her fur. "Your roar will come."

"I hope so." Nyota sighed.

"Nyota!" screeched the voice of the Guard's keenest of sight.

The lioness looked in the direction she heard her name being called from and saw the young egret flying towards her. "Ono, what's up?" she asked, jumping off the rock she was standing on, her tail twitching.

"Three servals are trapped on a ledge on Mekundu Cliffs!" Ono informed, hovering in front of Nyota. "Kion and the rest of the Guard are on their way. I was sent to come and get you."

Nyota glanced over her shoulder, meeting the eyes of her guardian. Rafiki gave a nod and a smile, which she returned. "Lead the way, Ono." Nyota looked up at the egret, following him towards Mekundu Cliffs.

* * *

The cries of the baby felines could be heard as the Guard came to the cliffs. Bunga held his arm above his eyes, "Yeah, those little guys are stuck alright." he noted.

"Kion!" Nyota called as her and Ono joined the others.

"Nyota. You got a plan to get those servals down?" the Guard's fiercest asked.

The Guard's wisest raised her brow as she examined the cliffs. She could see small pieces of the ledge crumble away as the baby servals moved around. "That ledge is unsteady, it won't hold for long." she noted, finding a way she could get to them. "Alright I got it." Nyota turned to face her friends, "I'll take Bunga up those footholds to get to the ledge." The honey badger grinned. "Beshte, I need you to stand under that ledge, just in case it crumbles away and the servals fall before Bunga and I get there." the hippo gave a nod. "Ono, fly up there and try to keep the servals calm, let 'em know we're coming to help."

"Affirmative." the bird saluted and flew towards the baby servals.

Bunga hopped up onto Nyota's back, "C'mon Nya, let's go!" he patted her neck.

Nyota giggled, "Right." She ran towards the cliffs and jumped onto the first small ledge. "Zuka Zama!" both animals called as the lioness leapt from ledge to ledge.

The three baby felines huddled together as the rock beneath them crumbled away. Ono flew up to them, his sudden appearance causing them to cry out. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." the egret apologized. "I'm with the Lion Guard, we're here to help."

Bunga shouted "Woo-hoo!" as Nyota jumped from ledge to ledge, causing the lioness to chuckle. She landed on a wide ledge that was a medium jump away from the servals. "Okay." Nyota backed up to the edge and hunched her body low, rolling her shoulders as her claws came out. She took off in a run and jumped, landing right in front of the three babies.

Bunga hopped off her back, "Come on little servalies." he chuckled, holding out his arms. "The Lion Guard's bravest and wisest are here to help." More pieces of the ledge began to crumble away.

"Nyota! Bunga!" Kion called up to the pair. "Hurry! That ledge isn't gonna hold much longer!"

Two of the servals jumped into Bunga's arms and Nyota picked up the third by it's scruff, the badger jumping back onto her back. The lioness turned around and backed up, prepping her stance to jump. She sprinted and jumped, just as the rest of the ledge crumbled away. However, her landing wasn't as graceful as the last one and her back legs slipped, causing her to fall.

"Hapana!" Ono gasped.

"I got 'em." Beshte ran to the spot where his two friends were falling. He stood still and let out a grunt when the badger and lioness landed on his back.

"Nice save Big B." Bunga praised, the two servals clinging to his fur, shaking like leaves.

"Totally." agreed Nyota, who was still clenching the third serval's scruff between her teeth.

Nyota jumped down from the hippo's back and set the baby feline on the grass, Bunga did the same. "Thank you Lion Guard." the feline trio said before scurrying away towards their home.

"Great job you two." Kion praised, glancing at Bunga and Nyota, the pair smiling back at their leader.

* * *

The Guard continued on with their patrol, when suddenly they heard a loud growl followed by a chorus of cackles. "Sounds like jackals." Fuli noted.

"Ono." Nyota glanced at the egret on her shoulder, who gave a nod and took to the sky. He flew ahead and caught sight of four jackals chasing a lioness through the gorge. "It's jackals alright." he confirmed. "They're chasing a lioness down in the gorge."

"Then let's go." Kion ordered, looking back to the rest of the Guard. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard Defend!" the others finished as they ran towards the border to the Outlands.

"Guess Reirei didn't learn her lesson from the Kuptana incident last week." Nyota muttered as she ran beside Kion.

* * *

Reirei and Goigoi, along with a pair of their teenage pups chased the lioness around the bend, a smirk crossed the matriarch's muzzle once she saw Ono circle around them. "Looks like my plan is working." she snickered.

The lioness they were chasing glanced back at the pack behind her, her eyes meeting those of Reirei, who gave her a nod. A smirk crossed the feline's muzzle as she skidded to a halt and turned on her heels, her fur bristling. "You know what to do, my sweet." Reirei said, as her and her mate and pups ceased their running.

"Of course." snarled the lioness.

* * *

As the Guard neared the gorge, they heard the growls and snarls of a fight. The looked over the edge and saw the two pups knock the lioness into the large boulder behind her. Kion looked to the rest of the Guard, "Let's go." he led them down the steep trail that was weathered into the rocky side.

The dark-furred feline panted as she struggled to stand, but her eyes remained in a set glare. Reirei stepped forward, her fangs bared as a snarl escaped her muzzle. "Get away from the lioness Reirei!" Kion called down as he and the Guard jumped from the trail and stood between the jackals and the injured lioness.

"Oh, Lion Guard." the jackal matriarch greeted sweetly. "So nice to see you again."

"Wish we could say the same." Nyota snarled, standing to the right of Kion.

The jackals made the first move and lunged for the Guard, who went right on the defensive. Kion and Reirei fought one on one, while the rest of the Guard took on Goigoi and the two teenage pups. Once they were all decently corralled, Beshte charged forward and sent them flying. The four jackals landed in a pile with a collective yelp.

"Now get outta here Reirei!" Kion ordered, baring his teeth and letting out a growl.

Reirei chuckled dryly, "You got it. Bye!" the four canines scurried away around the bend.

"And don't come back!" Bunga called after them, raising his fist.

"That seemed a little too easy." Nyota noted, moving over to stand beside Kion. "Reirei doesn't seem like the type to run away that quickly."

"Maybe." Kion raised a brow and glanced at the lioness beside him. "But even so they-" He was cut off when the lioness they saved ran up to him and nuzzled against his chest, "Thank you so much!" she breathed in relief, "You saved my life." She pulled away and smiled up at the prince, her eyes wide with awe.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Kion replied, stepping back. "I'm Kion. And this is the Lion Guard." he introduced. "This Nyota, Ono, and Fuli." he glanced to the two felines and bird on his left, "And Bunga and Beshte." the badger and hippo on his right smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet all of you." the dark-furred lioness smiled, "I'm Kiji." She was a lioness with dark beige fur with a tuft that fell over her left eye, a lighter beige muzzle and underbelly and paws. Her eyes were a burnt orange color with lighter beige eye markings and dark brown eyebrows and ear rims.

"Nice to meet ya Kiji." Bunga smiled.

"I've never seen you before." Beshte noted. "Where are you from?"

"Oh you know. Here. There." Kiji answered with a shrug. "Everywhere. I roam from place to place."

"You don't have a pride of your own?" Fuli questioned. Kiji's ears flattened and she shook her head.

"We can't just leave her here in the Outlands." Beshte said to Kion. "What if the jackals come back?"

"Good point." the Guard's leader agreed. "I think my parents would let her stay for a while."

"Your parents?" Kiji repeated. "Who're they?"

"Oh just the King and Queen of the Pride Lands." Bunga answered nonchalantly, leaning against the lion cub's side.

Kiji's orange eyes went wide, "Wow." she sighed in awe. "That's so amazing."

Kion chuckled dryly, turning towards the path leading back to the Pride Lands. "Come on Kiji, we'll take you to Pride Rock."

"Okay." the darker colored lioness giggled, her tail swaying back and forth behind her. She watched as the Guard walked up the path, before glancing towards the bend. Reirei walked out from behind a boulder and gave her a nod. Kiji's eyes narrowed and she nodded back, before running after the Lion Guard. "Wait up." she ran past the other animals and shoved her way between the two lion cubs, pushing Nyota away from Kion so she could brush against his side.

Nyota's stormy-blue eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw shut, the fur on her shoulders bristling. "Uh, Nyota. You okay?" Ono asked, feeling the lioness' muscles tense beneath his talons.

"Huh?" the Guard's wisest glanced up. "Yeah, I'm fine." she brushed off, although an uneasy feeling began to settle in her stomach as she walked behind Kion.

* * *

The rest of the Guard and Kiji waited by the den at Pride Rock while Kion talked with his parents and sister. They couldn't hear what was being said, but everything seemed to be going okay. Kiji stood between Nyota and Bunga, her ears flat against her head. "Don't worry." the badger assured, placing his hand on Kiji's shoulder. "I'm sure Simba and Nala will let you stay."

"You think so?" the new lioness asked weakly.

"Yeah." Beshte agreed. "Simba and Nala are the best." his ears wiggled as he grinned.

At that moment, the King looked over and spotted the new lioness, who hunched low in fear. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kion walked towards them. At the same time, Ono flew over them and landed between the royal family and Lion Guard. "Sorry to interrupt Your Majesties." the egret bowed, "But there's an emergency."

"What's the kerbubble Ono?" Beshte asked.

"The zebras!" Ono exclaimed. "They're stampeding across the plains, and they're heading right for the cobra dens."

"Yeesh, that is an emergency." Fuli noted.

"You said it." Nyota agreed with a shiver.

"Okay. Lion Guard, let's stop those zebras before someone gets really hurt." Kion ordered. "Kiji, you stay here. My dad and mom want to talk to you."

The dark-beige lioness gulped, "O-okay." she replied meekly. The rest of the Guard ran down the path from Pride Rock towards the grasslands, following their keenest of sight.

* * *

Once the sun was setting, the Lion Guard went home to their respective habitats, except for the two lion cubs. Instead of going straight home, Kion and Nyota went to a meadow not too far from Pride Rock. The two cubs laid on their backs side-by-side in Usiku Meadow, looking up at the night sky. They each took turns pointing out various animals they found in the star clusters, both laughing.

"It's been forever since we've done this." Kion chuckled, resting his paws on his chest.

"Yeah." Nyota agreed, glancing at her friend. "I've missed this." She scanned the sky, looking for another cluster of stars. She spotted one and pointed at it with her paw, "Look, there's one that looks like two meerkats dancing." she giggled.

Kion tilted his head slightly, but saw what his friend did and a smile crossed his muzzle, "Oh yeah, that's a good one." he chuckled. He glanced to his right and saw his best friend still gazing up at the stars and smiling, and felt himself smile too.

* * *

Unknown to the pair, two figures were watching them from the hill overlooking the meadow. "Look at them." snarled Kiji, who rolled her eyes. "They're so cute it's nauseating."

Beside her, Reirei chuckled, "I know." she agreed. "You should've seen them during Kuptana." the jackal shook her head and made a soft gagging noise. "Now, you remember the next part of the plan?"

"Of course." the feline answered, a smirk crossing her muzzle. "It shouldn't be that hard, really." Kiji got to her feet, her tail swaying back and forth behind her.

Reirei cackled, "That's my girl." she praised, patting the lioness' shoulder with her paw. "Make me proud."

"Yes Ma." Kiji watched her jackal mother leave, making sure she was out of sight, before running down the hill towards the meadow below.

* * *

The two cubs laid there in silence for a moment or two, "Hey Nya?" Kion said, watching the sky. "You remember what my dad told us when he took us here when we were little?"

"About the Great Kings of the Past?" Nyota remembered, glancing to her left to see Kion deep in thought. "Yeah, I remember." she turned her eyes back towards the sky.

"Do you believe it?" the prince asked. "That they're all really up there? Watching over us?" the ghostly image of Mufasa's face appeared in Kion's mind as he stared up at the dark sky.

Nyota raised her eyebrow slightly and she sighed, "Yeah, I believe it." she answered after a minute of silence. She took a deep breath and exhaled, rolling onto her left side, "Why do you ask?"

Kion sighed heavily and rolled onto his right side, his and Nyota's faces only a few inches apart. He got to his feet and sat down, his back to her and his ears against the sides of his head. He was confused on whether or not he should tell his best friend that he's been speaking with his late grandfather since he first found out he had the Roar of the Elders.

"Kion?" Nyota whispered, moving to sit beside him. She brushed her nose against his cheek, "What's wrong?"

The prince took a deep breath and exhaled, "There's something that I-" he was cut off by a rustling in the grass behind them. A second later, a dark blur ran right at them, knocking Nyota a few feet away from Kion. "Oh Kion, thank goodness." sighed Kiji as she curled herself against the prince, who looked down at her with wide eyes.

Nyota, on the other hand, was glaring at the other lioness as she shook the grass from her fur. "What are you doing here?" she asked, with a bit of bite as she walked over to the two. "I thought you were at Pride Rock?"

"I was." Kiji breathed out. "But I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, then I heard something. I thought it was the jackals." she squeazed her eyes shut and pushed her body against Kion's.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Reirei isn't stupid enough to come this far into the Pride Lands." she noted, her eyes set in a narrow glare towards Kiji. "You probably heard a field mouse or the wind."

"Nyota's right." Kion agreed, backing away from the darker-furred lioness. "There's nothing to be afraid of here."

Nyota looked up at the sky, "It's kinda late, I should head home." she turned towards the path leading towards Rafiki's tree.

"I'll walk you." Kion ran up to stand beside her, but Kiji darted between them. "Please, don't go." she pleaded, her ears flat against her head. "I don't want to be alone out here."

"It's alright Kion." Nyota sighed, "I can make it home." She smiled. "I'll see you for morning patrol tomorrow."

The prince stepped up and brushed his nose against the lioness' cheek, "Sweet dreams, Nya."

Nyota smiled at her best friend, "Good night, Kion." She ran down the path, stopping about halfway to glance over her shoulder. She watched as Kion led Kiji back to Pride Rock, another unsettling feeling in her stomach forming when she saw how the dark-beige lioness brushed herself against her best friend's side. Her ears fell against the sides of her head as she turned around and continued her way towards Rafiki's Tree.

The full moon shone bright in the sky as Nyota approached the large Baobab. She jumped up to the first branch and climbed into the hollow where Rafiki was already asleep. Nyota sighed and padded over to a large pile of leaves, where she fell onto her stomach and crossed her paws, resting her chin on top of them. She looked up at the painting on the wall beside her bed, which depicted two lion cubs standing side by side. Her eyes drifted closed and sleep soon overwhelmed her.

* * *

The next morning the Lion Guard met up for their morning patrol, and much to Nyota's dismay, there was an extra lioness. Kiji exited Pride Rock, walking to the right of Kion as they joined the rest of the Guard. "What is she doing here?" Nyota hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"Kiji asked to come along." Kion informed the rest of the Guard. "She wants to see what the Lion Guard is all about."

"Hope that's okay." Kiji added with a light chuckle and a smile.

"Sure!" Bunga piped up. "It's no problem." Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Okay then. Let's start our patrol." Kion walked to the front of the group as Ono flew above them.

"Kion, are you sure it's a good idea to let her tag along?" Nyota asked as she walked in-step with the prince, motioning to the darker-furred lioness, who was currently laughing with Bunga and Beshte.

"She asked to come along. She just wants to see what we're all about." the Guard's fiercest answered. "It's fine."

"I guess." the Guard's wisest sighed.

"Something wrong Nya?" Kion asked, but before she could answer, Ono circled them and landed on a branch above them. "What'd ya see, Ono?" the leader asked the bird.

"Janja and his clan!" he reported. "They're chasing after Thurston's herd. Down in Chakula Plains."

"Oh yeah!" Bunga cheered. "Prepare to be impressed, Kiji." he tapped the dark-beige lioness' side.

"Can't wait." Kiji giggled, following the Lion Guard as they raced towards Chakula Plains.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of cackling hyenas, the Guard skidded to a halt on a hill overlooking the plains. They saw Thurston and his zebra herd stampeding right towards a dead-end canyon, with Janja and his clan on their heels.

"What's the plan Nyota?" Fuli asked, looking to the Guard's lioness.

"So glad you asked. Fuli, you and Ono try to steer Thurston and the zebras away from the canyon." she answered, meeting the cheetah's emerald eyes. "The rest of us will steer Janja and his hyenas back towards the Outlands."

"And Kion can use the Roar to blast 'em!" Bunga added with a wide grin.

"Maybe." Nyota chuckled.

"Works for me." the prince smiled. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" The Guard ran down the hill, splitting up into two groups. Kiji watched from the hill, before following the group consisting of Kion, Nyota, Bunga, and Beshte. She kept herself hidden so they wouldn't see her.

Ono and Fuli managed to steer the zebra herd away from the dead-end canyon, and the rest of the Guard cut off the hyenas' path of attack. "That's far enough, Janja!" Kion yelled, making the hyena leader stop in his tracks.

"It's over." Nyota added, standing tall beside Kion. "Why don't you run on back to the Outlands?"

"Or the Lion Guard will force you out." Bunga threatened.

Janja just burst out laughing. "Get 'em boys!" he ordered. The rest of his clan lunged forward, only for the three Guard members to side-step and let Beshte charged ahead, sending the hyenas flying a ways.

"Nice one Beshte." Nyota praised, smiling at the hippo.

Kion stepped forward, preparing his stance just in case he needed to use his Roar to send the hyenas back into the Outlands. The sound of hoofsteps caught everyone's attention and they all turned to see a baby zebra run past them.

"He must've gotten separated from the rest of the herd." Nyota assumed.

"Forget the Lion Guard." Janja ordered. "Go after the zebra!" The hyena clan chased after the baby with the Guard right on their heels.

"So much for the Roar." Bunga sighed, a little disappointed.

"Bunga, Kion's Roar isn't the solution to everything." Nyota rolled her eyes.

Kion tackled Chungu while Nyota did the same to Cheezi. Beshte ran into a stout hyena with spotted gray fur with thick, triangular dark gray spots on his neck, and Bunga tackled a buck-toothed hyena, laughing as he did so. While the rest of his clan fought the Guard, Janja chased after the baby zebra.

The baby zebra tripped and rolled on the ground before stopping. He turned his head and his eyes went wide as Janja lunged for him. "Back off the baby hyena!" called a voice Janja didn't recognize.

"What the-" the male leader was cut off when he was tackled by a blur of dark fur. Kiji let out a growl, putting herself between the hyena and baby zebra.

"Nice save Kiji!" the Guard's bravest praised as he sat on the buck-toothed hyena's head.

Janja shook off the attack and bared his fangs at the new lioness. Dark shadows overlapped him and he glanced up, seeing his four clan-mates above him, before they all fell on him. The hyena leader gave a loud "oompf" as he collapsed under the weight.

The four Guard members flanked Kiji, which also protected the baby zebra. "Get out of the Pride Lands, Janja." Kion ordered, his claws out and teeth bared.

"Or you'll have to deal with us." Bunga threatened.

"Fine." the male hyena huffed, getting out from under his clan. "I'm not that hungry anyway." he turned his tail and led his hyenas back into the Outlands.

"You okay little guy?" Kiji asked in a sweet voice, helping the baby zebra to his feet.

"Uh-huh." the baby equine nodded his head. "Thank you Lion Guard." He ran back to his herd, which were grazing not too far from where they all stood.

Ono and Fuli rejoined the group, "So that's where the missing baby was." the egret mused, perching himself between Nyota's shoulders. "I was wondering where he went."

"Yeah. Kiji here saved him from Janja." Bunga informed, leaning against said lioness' side.

"It was nothing." the lioness brushed off with a small smile.

"I thought you were just going stay back and observe?" Nyota asked with a raised brow and stoic expression.

Kiji glanced in the lighter-furred lioness' direction, "Well yeah, but that baby zebra was in danger, and you guys had your paws full." she defended, not meeting Nyota's eyes.

"She is right." Beshte agreed.

"Yeah." Bunga nodded. "Don't twist your tail in a knot, Nya." he tapped the Guard's lioness' nose. "The important thing is, the baby zebra's safe and back with his herd."

"Exactly." Kion agreed. Nyota sighed heavily, "Fine, I guess." she mumbled under her breath as the Guard continued their patrol.

Fuli walked up beside Kiji, "You were pretty fast getting to Janja." she noted. "Nice."

"Oh, thanks." Kiji chuckled nervously. "But I'm probably no where near as fast as you. I'm just glad I could help." she glanced at Bunga and Beshte.

"Ono, why don't you scout ahead and see what you can see." Nyota said to the egret on her back.

"Affirmative." Ono took off and flew ahead of the Guard.

"You okay?" Kion asked his friend, seeing her watching the ground as they walked.

"Yeah." Nyota answered, halfheartedly. "Fine."

Kion moved closer, bumping his shoulder to hers, getting Nyota to look at him, and he could see something reflected in her stormy-blue eyes that made him feel uneasy. "Hey you know you can-" He began to say, but was cut off when Kiji jumped between them, rubbing against his side, "Is it true that your Roar could've sent those hyenas flying?!" she asked enthusiastically. "Bunga said it could but I'm not entirely convinced."

Nyota, who was knocked into a nearby rock when Kiji jumped between her and Kion, groaned as she shook out her fur. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the lioness nuzzle against the prince, her stomach twisting itself in knots. A light chuckle came from Kion as he nodded his head.

"Maybe you can show me?" Kiji asked as Nyota ran back to her spot at the front of the Guard.

"It is pretty un-Bunga-lievable." said the Guard's bravest.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "It's not that impressive." she muttered, catching sight of Ono flying towards them. "Ono!" the Guard's wisest alerted, running ahead to meet the egret. "Find anything?"

"A baby gazelle is trapped on a ledge down in Embamba Canyon." Ono reported, circling over the Guard, landing on a thin tree branch.

"Guess it's one of those days." sighed the Guard's fastest.

"Guess so." agreed the wisest. "Lead the way, Ono." Nyota told the egret, who took off from his perch, the rest of the Guard running after him.

* * *

As they neared Embamba Canyon, they could hear the cries of the baby gazelle. The Guard looked over the ledge and saw that he was trapped on a small ledge and didn't have any way of getting back up. Bunga scratched the back of his head, "Huh, how are we gonna get him down? Or is it up?" he asked.

"Easy. I'll jump down there and boost him up." Nyota answered. "Kion, you and Fuli can help pull him over the ledge." she looked to the other felines.

"You sure?" Kion questioned, looking down at the canyon then to his best friend. "That's a pretty steep drop-"

"You're not the strongest." Kiji muttered, earning a glare and snarl from Nyota.

"Well there isn't exactly a trail Beshte can walk down to get to the gazelle." the Guard's lioness pointed out. "And nobody asked for your opinion. We're the Lion Guard, not you." She brought out her claws and carefully slid down the wall of the canyon, whispering calming words to the gazelle. "It's okay little guy." she soothed as she landed on the ledge.

Nyota moved so she was at the very edge of the ledge and she pushed her body against the gazelle's, pushing him up the canyon wall. "Okay, I got him!" she called up, bracing her paws on the wall as she pushed the gazelle up higher, letting out a few grunts as she did so.

"Think Nya can handle that by herself?" Bunga questioned, hearing the struggling grunts coming from his lioness friend.

"I'll help her." Kiji volunteered, a second later she carefully climbed down the canyon wall, making her way down. What the Guard couldn't see was that her eyes were slightly narrowed and a smirk was across her muzzle.

The ledge beneath Nyota began to crumble under the weight as she struggled to push the gazelle up to her friends. "A little higher Nya!" Bunga called down to her.

"Okay!" Nyota called back, stretching her back to push harder. To keep herself from falling, she dug her claws into the rock. "You got this." she whispered to herself.

A loud thud got her attention and she saw Kiji shaking herself off, "What in the name of Mufasa are you doing here?!" Nyota growled.

Kiji moved to stand beside Nyota as she put her weight under the gazelle to help push. "Thought you could use some help." the dark-furred lioness answered sweetly and she braced her paws on the canyon wall.

"What? No." Nyota told her as Kiji moved closer, which knocked the lighter colored female towards the edge. "The ledge can't hold us both."

The dark-beige lioness heard, but didn't care. She continued to push the baby gazelle up to the rest of the Guard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how dangerously close to the edge Nyota's hind paws were, and Kiji's eyes narrowed into an almost malicious glare. She closed her eyes and side-stepped, pushing against the gazelle and at the same time, knocking Nyota over the edge.

Nyota gasped as she lost her footing and fell off the ledge, rolling down the canyon's wall. She dug her claws into the rock, to try and slow herself down, which worked. She caught her breath and sighed in relief that she didn't fall to the ground. Globs of dirt and mud fell loose from the canyon wall and fell right onto the lioness, much to her annoyance. She heard happy cheers coming from her friends up on the top of the wall, and her ears fell flat against her head as her eyes narrowed.

"Ono, see this little guy home?" Kion asked the egret standing beside him.

"You got it, Kion." Ono answered, taking to the sky. He flew over the baby gazelle, "Follow me back to your herd, little one."

"Meet us back at the Lair." the prince called after the bird, who flapped his wing in response.

"This has been a pretty eventful day." Bunga grinned. He looked around, "Hey where's Nya?" As soon as he asked that, he felt something on his tail which made him jump. The badger spun around and held his claws out, "Come and get it." he challenged.

A pair of cream-colored ears poked up over the side of the ledge, followed by a paw with protracted claws. Nyota pulled herself up with a grunt, followed by a pant. "Nyota." Kion breathed, running to his friend. "Here let me help-"

"I got it." snarled the lioness, who pushed up with her hind legs, pulling herself over the edge. She walked a few paces and shook the dirt from her fur, along with a few rocks and mud.

"You went to play in the mud and didn't invite me?" Bunga gasped, dramatically. "And here I thought we were besties."

Nyota groaned, "I wasn't playing in the mud!" she snarled, making the badger actually back away. Her eyes landed on Kiji and they narrowed as she bared her teeth, "I told you to stay back and let me handle it." she reminded in a low growl. "You are not part of the Lion Guard. You had no right."

"Easy Nyota." Beshte said in a calm voice. "Kiji just wanted to help."

"Help." the Guard's lioness growled through her teeth. "She pushed me off that ledge."

"It was an acci-" Kiji tried to say in defense, but was cut off by another snarl from the lighter furred lioness.

"So help me Mufasa, if you say it was an accident, I'll throw you over that cliff." Nyota snarled, her body getting low to the ground, as if she was getting ready to pounce. In response to the threat, Kiji's ears flattened and she bared her teeth, her own fur bristling.

"Uh Nya." Bunga began to say, but was held back by Kion. The Guard's leader jumped between the two snarling lionesses, "That's enough!" he yelled, making them both look at him. Kion's eyes met Nyota's as she rose to stand face-to-face with him. "Nyota, what's with you? This isn't you."

"What's with me?" the female cub scoffed. "Kion, she knew that ledge was too small for the both of us and she deliberately pushed me just so she could save the gazelle."

"I did not!" snarled Kiji.

Nyota bared her teeth again, and Kion moved to stand between the two females. "Nyota, I'm sure she didn't mean-"

"So you're taking her side?!" Nyota questioned, her eyes locked with Kion's. "You're my best friend Kion. Or have you found a new lioness to pal around with?" She stood tall, her eyes narrowed as if she were challenging him.

Kion's eyes widened at he accusation he just heard. He was shocked that she would even suggest that. And what didn't help the situation was that Kiji was curled up against his side, cowering in fear of the other lioness.

Nyota scoffed, "Guess that answers that." she backed away. "Maybe your new lioness should be the new wisest too. I'm outta here." she turned on her heels and ran away, moisture brimming her eyes.

"Nyota!" Beshte called, but the lioness didn't stop.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the Baobab Tree." Bunga crossed his arms over his chest. Fuli bopped him in the back of the head with her paw.

Kiji continued to rub against Kion's side, a smirk crossed her muzzle as the plan was going perfectly. "You're my hero." she purred sweetly into the prince's golden fur.

* * *

Nyota stopped running when she needed to catch her breath. As soon as she stopped, that's when the tears fell from her eyes. She sat down in the grass and continued to cry, her shoulders shaking.

Unknown to her, a pair of teenage jackal pups were watching her. "Looks like mom's plan worked." the male pup said.

"Of course." the female pup agreed. "We'd better let her know."

Nyota padded through the grass, sniffling. A small breeze blew through her fur as she looked towards Pride Rock. A soft musical beat filled the air.

_"It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe something like this could happen?_

_Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care." _

She turned her back on Pride Rock and walked towards a small watering hole, looking at her reflection.

_"I thought this was a fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you."_

She tapped the surface of the water with her paw, her reflection becoming distorted by the ripples. Once the ripples dispersed, it wasn't just her face reflected in the water but Kion's as well. Nyota's ears flattened as she stared at the smiling face of her best friend, her heart constricting in her chest.

_"I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled, you made me feel like I could sing along."_

Nyota walked through Mizimu Grove, the memory of her and Kion walking and singing together after the Lion Guard first came together replayed around her.

_"But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song."_

The lioness walked through the plains, herds of zebra and antelope grazing and not paying much attention to her.

_"Now I know this is not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true."_

She laid down in the grass, away from the grazing herds, looking up at the afternoon sky.

_"Cause now, even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you."_

Nyota laid her chin on top of her paws and let out a shaky breath, sniffling as more tears fell from her eyes. She softly sang the last line, _"When there was me and you." _

Unbeknownst to her, four teenage jackals were sneaking up from behind.

* * *

The rest of the Guard sat silently in their lair, all worried about their wisest. Kion laid on the large stone overlooking Beshte's pool. To him, it felt weird not having Nyota at his side like always. He found himself missing the way it felt to have her beside him, her head resting near his paws.

"The Lair feels emptier without Nyota." Fuli spoke from her rock by the side of the pool.

"I sure hope she's okay." Beshte sighed. "She did seem pretty upset."

"Yeah." Bunga agreed, laying flat on his back staring at the cave's ceiling, completely ignoring a grub worm that was inching its way past him.

Ono laid silently in his nest, sighing heavily before flapping his wings to take off. "I'm gonna go find her."

"No." Kiji spoke up from the ground under the rock Kion laid on. "It's my fault she got angry and ran off." She got to her feet and jumped across the stones of the pool, "I should be the one to apologize." she smiled at the rest of the Lion Guard. "I'll find her and bring her back. Promise." She added with a giggle before running out of the Lair.

Once she was outside, Kiji shook out her fur, letting out a groan. "Man, this whole playing nice thing is killer." she rolled her eyes. "How do you do it ma?" Kiji walked a ways towards Lake Shangaza, sniffing the air. She caught the scent of her jackal family on the wind and ran in that direction.

* * *

Nyota backed up against the ledge, her ears flat against her head, teeth bared and claws protracted. "Get out of her jackals." she snarled, her body hunching low to the ground.

The four canines just cackled as they advanced on the lone lioness. "I don't think so." one of the males said. "We like it here."

"Yeah." agreed one of the females.

"There's so many tasty animals." another male licked his jaws.

"An all-you-can-eat feast." the second female chuckled.

A low growl came from Nyota as she dug her claws into the dirt, her body almost vibrating. She felt something rising in her chest and thought it could be her roar. She opened her muzzle, but a roar didn't come out, only a strained mix of a growl and hiss.

The four teenage pups burst into a fit of laughter, a pair of them falling onto their stomachs because of it. "What in the Outlands was that?" laughed one of the females.

"It wasn't a roar, that's for sure." a male cackled.

Nyota's ears fell to the side as she squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her muzzle. A rustling in the grass nearby caught her attention, and the jackals' as well. With a snarl, Kiji jumped from the grass and stood between Nyota and the jackals, much to the shock and slight annoyance of Nyota.

* * *

Shaba ran towards Pride Rock, calling out his sister's name. "Nyota!" he yelled for the tenth time. "Nyota!" The copper-furred lion ran through the fall of ivy that covered entrance to the Lair of the Lion Guard. "Hey Nyota!"

The other five members of the Guard stopped what they were doing when Shaba entered their Lair. "What are you doing here Shaba?" the Guard's fiercest asked.

"I'm looking for my sister." the older cub answered, walking over to the edge of the watering hole in the center of the Lair. "Is she here?"

"Nope." answered Fuli. "We haven't seen her since she and Kion got into a fight."

Shaba quirked his eyebrow, his green eyes landing on the prince, "You and Nyota got into a fight." he repeated, not believing it.

"Yeah." Bunga answered before Kion could. "Then she took off without a word."

Kion rolled his eyes, before his ears fell flat and he lowered his muzzle, "Still." he sighed. "Nya's been gone a while."

Bunga draped his arm over Kion's shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine. She's Nya!" he reminded. "Kiji probably cleared up the whole misunderstanding and they're probably besties by now."

Kion looked from Bunga to Ono, who was still in his nest. "Ono, fly out of here and see if you can spot Nyota and Kiji."

The egret looked to the prince and gave a nod, "Sure." he flapped his wings and took off through the hole in the cave's celing.

As he searched from above, Ono couldn't help but worry for his lioness friend. He heard the sounds of jackals yipping and honed in on where it was coming from. He saw the four teenage pups running through the Outlands, and a few feet ahead of them were two lionesses. "Hapana!" the keenest of sight gasped. "I've got to tell Kion!" Ono circled back towards the Lair, calling out the prince's name.

"What is it Ono?" Kion asked as the bird hovered in the air in front of him. "Did you find her?"

"Yes." Ono answered. "Nyota and Kiji are being chased through the Outlands by four teenage jackal pups." he informed, which made the rest of the Guard and Shaba gasp. "From the direction they were going, it looked like they were heading towards the Elephant Graveyard."

"The Elephant Graveyard?" Beshte repeated.

"That's not good." Fuli spoke next. "That place is like a maze. Almost impossible to get out of."

"It doesn't matter." Kion rebuked. "Nyota's one of us. She's the wisest lioness in the Pride Lands." He jumped onto one of the rocks by the shore of Beshte's Pool. "She's our friend. She's my best friend."

"Yeah!" Bunga cheered, jumping into the air. "You mess with one of the Lion Guard-"

"-you mess with all of the Lion Guard." Ono finished, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Right." Kion jumped a few more rocks, landing on the opposite end of the watering hole. "Come on Lion Guard! Let's go save our lioness!"

"Yeah!" agreed the rest of the team, joining their leader.

"Kion." Shaba ran to the prince's side as the Guard left the Lair. The golden-furred cub looked up at the other lion, "Bring my sister home." His green eyes met the light brown ones of the prince.

"Of course." Kion nodded, his eyes never leaving Shaba's. "I won't let anyone hurt her. Ever." With a dip of his head, Kion raced to the front of the Guard, his eyes narrowing slightly as he focused on his goal: finding his best friend.

* * *

"Around here...I know...a place...where we... can lose 'em." Kiji said between breaths. She turned a sharp corner into a darker part of the Outlands that was covered in fog.

Nyota followed her around the bend and skidded to a halt, her stormy-blue eyes widening. She was staring up at a large elephant's skull. Her eyes wandered around and she knew where she was, the Elephant Graveyard.

"Come on!" Kiji called, snapping Nyota's trance. The darker-furred lioness was standing on the long tusk of the skull. "This way." The lighter-furred lioness followed.

The two females wandered around the area, trying to find a way out, when they suddenly froze at the sound of a feminine chuckle. Out of the shadows behind another skeleton, stepped Reirei, "Well, aren't you an awfully long way from home, little one?" she noted in a sickly-sweet tone, her eyes on Nyota.

The Guard's lioness bared her teeth and let out a snarl, "What do you want Reirei?" she asked through gritted teeth, her fur bristling and tail twitched.

"Something simple, dearie." the jackal matriarch answered with another chuckle. "You. Gone."

Nyota lunged towards the jackal but was tackled from the side and sent crashing into a stone wall. A few small rocks fell from the wall, along with some dirt. She shook out her fur, shaking off the slight disorientation, "What in the name of Mufasa." she muttered, her vision coming back into focus.

"Did I do good Ma?" Kiji asked, her eyes narrowed slightly as she stood next to the female jackal.

"You did great, my sweetie." Reirei praised, ruffling the fur on Kiji's head.

"You." Nyota growled, baring her teeth and claws. "You lead me into a trap."

Kiji nodded, "Wow, you are the smart one." she said in a sarcastic tone. "You're just the bait." She stepped forward, her black claws out and ready for a fight. "Surely the rest of the Lion Guard are on their way, coming to save you. Especially your precious Kion." As she said the prince's name, her mouth curled into a smirk. "Once he sees the body of his best friend, he'll be so distraught it'll be easy to take him out. The rest of the Guard will go shortly after."

"Don't you dare threaten Kion and the others in front of me." Nyota snarled, her eyes narrowed.

"What are you gonna do?" Kiji smirked. "Nya?" she added in a mocking tone. The darker lioness took a step forward. "You know you can't take me. One move, and my siblings will rip you apart." The four teenage pups from earlier stepped out of the shadows, flanking Kiji and blocking Nyota's only means for escape. "Don't worry, your precious prince won't suffer." Kiji continued. "I'll make it quick." she grinned, baring her teeth.

Nyota felt a stir of emotions swelling inside of her. The thought of Kion getting hurt, or worse, was enough to make her blood boil. She dug her claws into the dirt, her tail twitched behind her, her ears fell back against her head as she opened her muzzle and unleashed her roar.

* * *

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga exclaimed, him and the rest of the Guard skidding to a halt. "What in the Pride Lands was that?!"

"That was a roar." Fuli answered, blinking. "But who's was it?"

"Nyota." Kion breathed, his eyes wide. "Ono, fly ahead and make sure she's okay."

"Affirmative." replied Ono, who flew ahead towards the Elephant Graveyard with the others behind him.

Ono caught movement out of the corner of his vision and focused in that direction. He saw Nyota running along a narrow path etched into the wall of the canyon leading out of the graveyard. On her heels were two teenage jackals while the other two, along with Reirei and Goigoi were running down below the path.

"Ono, did you find her?" Kion asked.

"Yes. But it's not looking good Kion." Ono replied, turning back to face the others. "The jackals are chasing her."

"What about Kiji?" Beshte asked.

Ono shook his head, "I didn't see her." he answered. "The path that Nyota is on will end soon. There's a small gap she could jump across, which leads to another path to this side."

"Okay Ono, fly down and tell that Nyota." Kion ordered. "We'll meet you on that path and try to keep the jackals at bay."

Ono nodded and flew back down into the canyon, while the rest of the Guard veered off towards the steep path. As the Guard's keenest of sight flew towards his lioness friend, he was suddenly swatted at by a light-beige colored paw and sent diving into the ground where he was knocked out.

* * *

Nyota's eyes widened when she saw her path was reaching a dead end. She quickly looked around and saw a gap she could jump over that led to another path leading into the Pride Lands. She chuckled, "See ya jackals!" she called behind her as she picked up speed before leaping over the gap and landing on the other side with ease. "Phew." she sighed. "Made it."

"Not quite." Kiji corrected.

Nyota turned around and a cloud of dust hit her in the face. She recoiled and shook her head, taking a step back. "Woah!" she gasped, grabbing hold of the ledge with her claws. She struggled to find a foothold to brace herself, but there was none.

"Almost made it." Kiji noted, staring down at the lioness clinging for life. "Too bad." She chuckled menacingly. "I'll tell the others you fought bravely, but in the end, it was futile."

"Stay away from them." Nyota snarled.

Kiji growled and slammed her paws down onto Nyota's, her claws digging into the skin of the younger lioness', making Nyota let out a pain-filled roar. The two lionesses locked eyes, both of theirs were narrowed and their teeth were bared. "Don't worry dear, you'll see your precious prince soon enough. I'll take care of him in the meantime." She let out a maniacal laugh as she forcefully threw Nyota from the ledge.

Ono shook off his dizziness as he got to his feet. He rested his left wing near his crest feathers when he caught something above him. The egret looked up and saw a mass of cream-colored fur falling fast right towards him.

* * *

Kion led the rest of the Guard down the narrow path when all of a sudden they heard a thud followed by the sound of their keenest of sight shouting Nyota's name. They all ran to the ledge and saw Ono standing in front of Nyota's form, and she didn't appear to be moving.

"No." the Guard's leader breathed, barely audible to the others.

"Kion." Fuli alerted, getting the lion cub's attention. He looked back, his eyes brimmed with tears, and saw Reirei and her pack advancing towards his two friends.

"Alright, let's get 'em." Bunga suggested, punching his palm.

"Yeah." Kion agreed.

* * *

Ono flapped his wings, blowing the air current onto the lioness in front of him, hoping to at least get some sort of movement or sound. Nothing. "C'mon Nyota, you have to wake up." begged the egret, who was holding back tears.

"Huh, you're tougher than I thought." Kiji huffed as she jumped down onto the canyon floor. She stood between her jackal parents as they advanced on the two Lion Guard members.

Ono saw their growing shadows and held his wings out defensively in front of Nyota, "Not a step closer." he warned.

"Ha-ha." Goigoi chuckled. "The little birdie thinks he's so tough."

"He looks tasty." a female pup licked her jaws.

The jackals took a couple more steps towards Ono and Nyota. "Get away from them!" Kion yelled, him and the rest of the Lion Guard jumping down in front of them. "Turn around and walk away." he said, followed by a low growl. "This is your only warning."

Beshte looked back at Nyota, who still hadn't moved. Her fur was messed up and covered in dirt, but he faintly saw her side rise and fall. "Beshte." the hippo turned to his left when he heard the lion prince say his name. "You and the others get Nyota back to the Lair. Now." Kion was still staring down Kiji and the jackals.

"There's no where to go, Kion." Kiji informed. "You're trapped."

"Looks like we can take out all of the Lion Guard." Reirei noted. "Then we can hunt in the Pride Lands without any resistance."

Nyota's eyes twitched and her nose crinkled as the voices of her friends became clearer.

"You think you can take us all on?" That was Bunga, she'd know it anywhere.

"I thought you were our friend. You were just using us? So the jackals could take us out? Why?" Beshte, always seeing the good in others and wanting to be everyone's friend.

"If you wanna fight, we're happy to give you one. No one messes with our friend." Fuli. She was somewhat surprised to hear the cheetah speak like that.

"Exactly." the voice she really wanted to hear, Kion's. Nyota's eyes opened slightly, and she could make out the forms of her friends, all of them standing in front of her.

"You tricked us. Betrayed us, when all we wanted to do was help." Kion said calmly, fighting back the urge to tear the dark-beige lioness apart. He took a step forward. "You mess with one member of the Lion Guard, you mess with us all." the rest of the Guard stood tall, their eyes never wavering from the jackals. "You hurt Nyota, and for that, you're gonna pay." Kion's eyes narrowed as a large cloud formed above the Guard, and a strong wind blew past them.

"Oh yeah." Bunga chuckled, grinning.

"You said you wanted to see my Roar? Well, be careful what you wish for. Kiji." A low growl escaped Kion's muzzle, the cloud above them turning a light shade of grey. "This is for Nyota." Kion unleashed his Roar, four lions' heads appearing in the grey cloud as always.

The Roar was louder this time around and the wind was stronger. Kiji and her jackal family were lifted off the ground and sent flying to the other side of the Outlands, all of them landing with a mix of a grunt and a whimper.

* * *

"Kion." Nyota muttered, her voice hoarse.

Everyone turned around and saw their friend was awake, and all sighed in relief. Ono flew over and landed in front of Nyota's face, his wings holing her cheeks, "You worried me there for a minute or two." he informed.

"Sorry." the lioness apologized, wincing as she tried to stand. Her legs shook and wobbled, but she managed to steady herself. "You guys came for me?"

"Of course!" Bunga answered, scratching under her chin. "You're our Nya."

"We were worried about you." Beshte added. Beside him, Fuli nodded in agreement.

Kion stepped forward, looking into Nyota's eyes. The two stared in silence for about a minute, before they rubbed their foreheads together. Kion lifted his head so Nyota could place hers under it, rubbing against his chest before resting her forehead on his shoulder. "You scared me Nyota." the prince whispered, his chin rubbing against her ear. "I thought I'd lost you."

Nyota's shoulders started to shake as she softly cried into her best friend's shoulder. Kion rested his cheek against the back of Nyota's head. "I thought you'd replaced me." she whispered into his fur. "That I wasn't-"

"Never." Kion interrupted. He moved one of his paws so it brushed against one of Nyota's. "No one could ever replace you." He rubbed his mane against her cheek, making her giggle like she always did, their eyes meeting. "Not in our lives." they cast a glance at the rest of their friends, who all gave a nod. "And especially-" Kion rested his forehead against Nyota's "-not in mine." he finished in a soft whisper.

Nyota closed her eyes as her tail swayed behind her, rubbing her forehead against Kion's, she let out a soft purr. "I'm sorry for how I acted you guys." she apologized, looking to her friends. "I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did."

"Hakuna Matata, Nya." Bunga grinned, patting the female's nose.

"Just don't scare us like that ever again." Ono added, rubbing his cheek against the lioness'.

"Deal." she agreed, tapping the egret's cheek with her nose.

Kion walked beside Nyota on her left while Fuli was on the right, with Beshte beside her and Bunga walking in front of the two lion cubs and Ono flew overhead as they made their way back to their Lair.

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter to date! Wow, so again this is an original idea, my own Nyota-centric "episode" if you will. Hope ya'll enjoy it! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Now for those comments/questions:**

**starrat**: So glad you like the story and look forward to what's next. Thanks for the love.

**Lions in the Sky**: I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of this story as well as the sequels. I have so much planned that I can't wait to share with ya'll. I know, Ono is such a lovable little egret, his character-centric episodes are great. I do like 'Ono and the Egg', because of his relationship to little Ona. It's okay, I tend to ramble too. Ramble on my friend. Hope you liked this Nyota-centric chapter/episode.

**annalesereneegarner**: If you mean in the chapter for 'Fuli's New Family' (which is the next one) then no. Nyota won't be involved in the hunting practice. Nyota and Fuli have their own little side-adventure in the next chapter. You'll have to wait and see what it is.

**DemonGirl123**: Your wait is over! The chapter you've been dying to read is finally here! Thank you so much for helping me shape this chapter for what it is and letting me bounce ideas off of you. I love you so much, you have no idea! Your support means the world!

**johannvanguard**: (review on ch. 5) Yeah, Nyota is a caring friend, especially to Ono who is also her bestie besides Kion. I plan to further expand on their friendship down the line. Thanks for being a fan!

**johannvanguard**: (review on ch. 6) I'm glad you liked the little Kion/Nyota duet for Kupatana. I just wanted to add something cute for them. As for the lioness Ki, well now you know who she really is. Don't worry though, she'll make a reappearance in future chapters. As for Nyota and Fuli, well wait until the next chapter for that.

**MEJLA**: I can't say for sure about anything season 3 related (since not the entire season is out yet). I don't have any plans on Kion having to fight for Nyota's heart, because at this point they're just best friends who care about eachother. But hey, feelings grow and change. Stay tuned to find out how. As for Shaba finding his mate, he will, but it won't be obvious at first, and she won't come into his life again for a long time after. I won't say too much or I might spoil it.

**BDCJC**: The mysterious lioness has been revealed, and turns out she's adopted into the pack. Don't worry though, Kiji will make more appearances along with her jackal family in future chapters.

**TKTSRZJK**: Well, after reading this chapter you know the Ki is short for Kiji, who is basically Reirei and Goigoi's adoptive daughter.


	8. Fuli's New Family

**Fuli's New Family**

* * *

**A/N: I just wanna say a quick thanks to every one of you that follow/favorite/review this story. It means so much to see how ya'll react to the chapters and even say how great the story is overall and keep asking for updates. Also, holy s*** over 100 reviews! That is insane! Thanks so much and hope you enjoy this little chapter. See how our favorite lioness bonds with our favorite cheetah.**

* * *

The Lion Guard began their day with a bang...or rather a stampede of buffaloes who were running from a mudslide. Ono flew over the stampeding herd and the rest of the Guard, who were busy keeping them contained, searching for higher ground to lead the buffaloes.

"This way!" Ono yelled over the bellowing bovines. He swooped down and hovered over Nyota and Kion.

"Great work Ono!" Nyota smiled up at the egret.

"Lion Guard! Ono's found dry ground." Kion called out to the rest of the Guard. "We gotta round up the buffalo and guide them over there fast!"

"Nobody does fast better than me. Huwezi! " Fuli said with a grin as she sped towards the front of the herd. "This way, everybody! Follow me!" she called as she ran beside the buffaloes. "This way! That's it."

The rest of the Guard followed behind, keeping the herd contained. As they neared the safe ground, a buffalo in the rear of the herd slipped in the mud and fell, letting out a grunt and a bellow. "Beshte! Bunga!" Nyota looked over her shoulder at the pair, "That last one's yours!"

"Got it!" Beshte charged in with Bunga on his back.

Beshte got behind the buffalo while Bunga grabbed it by the horns, "Come on!" grunted the badger. "Let's go, buffalo!"

"Twende Kiboko!" the Guard's strongest grunted as he gave one final push, freeing the buffalo from the mud.

The sudden jerk of the buffalo's head sent Bunga flying into a bush. A second later, the honey badger jumped out with a "Yowch!", his hands rubbing his backside.

"Bunga, are you okay?" Kion asked, running to his friend's side.

"Something bit me." Bunga answered. "And it was him." he pointed to the red cobra that emerged from the bush with a hiss.

"We did it, Kion!" Nyota reported as she ran to the prince's side, with Ono perched between her shoulder blades. "The buffalo are all safe and-"

"Hapana!" Ono gasped, once he saw the snake near the bushes. "Egyptian Cobra!" Nyota's eyes widened and she jumped over Kion to hide behind him, her ears flat against her head. "Whatever you do, don't let him bite you." Ono added, still on the cowering lioness' back, holding his wings in front of his face.

Bunga rubbed his backside, "He already did." he informed. Everyone had gathered by this point and they all gasped.

"Hey, Ushari? Why did you do that?" Beshte asked as he approached the serpent.

"He landed on my head, Beshte." Ushari hissed. "He's lucky I only bit him once." the snake rolled his eyes and slithered back into the bushes.

"He's got a point." Bunga agreed, trying to look at his rear, "Wonder if he left a mark?"

"Bunga!" Ono exclaimed, jumping from Nyota's back to stand in front of the badger. "You don't understand! That snake, his bite is venomous!"

"You mean it did leave a mark?" Bunga questioned.

"I mean, his bite is poison!" Ono clarified, holding the badger's head between his wings.

"Poison?" Bunga gulped as his face fell. "That's not good. That's bad. That means...I'm a goner!" he fell back into Nyota's chest with a moan.

"The venom's hit his system." the Guard's keenest of sight noted, "We need to suck the poison out."

Bunga sat up, "Okay, if you think it'll help." he held his butt in the air, making everyone recoil.

"Really?" Fuli crinkled her nose.

"Maybe not." Ono covered his beak with his wing.

"I am not putting my mouth anywhere near there." Nyota gagged. "I have a better idea. We'll take him to Rafiki." she added.

"Great idea, Nya." Kion agreed. "Ono, have Timon and Pumbaa meet us at Rafiki's tree."

"Affirmative." Ono saluted before taking to the air.

Bunga let out another groan and fell back against Nyota. "Hang in there, Bunga." Kion said to the badger. "Rafiki will know what to do." Nyota picked up Bunga by his scruff and helped him onto Beshte's back, before the Guard took off toward's the large Baobab tree where Rafiki lived.

* * *

Bunga let out moans of pain the entire way to Rafiki's tree. Ono, along with Timon and Pumbaa met the Guard as they ran to the base of the tree. "Bunga!" Timon cried out, standing on top of Pumbaa's head. "The bird said a snake bit ya on the bottom."

"Oh! Say it ain't so!" Pumbaa sobbed.

Bunga moaned again, "It's so." he answered his two uncles. Timon and Pumbaa burst into tears.

"Timon, Pumbaa, calm down." Nyota said calmly to the balling duo. "I'm sure Papa Rafiki-"

"Rafiki?" Timon cut off, still crying. "What's he gonna do?"

The mandrill in question swung around from behind the tree, holding some fruits in his arms. "Who, me?" he questioned with a laugh, splitting open one of the gourds he held. "Nothing!"

"Thanks, Rafiki! That's great." Pumbba sniffled, before realizing what the mandrill said. "Uh, nothing?"

"Rafiki, Bunga was bitten by a poisonous snake." Kion informed, stepping up beside Nyota and the Royal Mjuzi.

The aforementioned honey badger slid off the hippo's back and let out another groan, "You gotta help me. I can't have much time left." he sighed, resting his arm against his head. "I think this is the end. Goodbye, everyone. Hello, Circle of Life." He fell onto his back, grabbing a nearby flower and held it over his stomach.

"Bunga?" Kion questioned. "Bunga!" Timon and Pumbaa burst into another fit of sobs.

Rafiki leaned over the badger, "Bunga. Honey badgers like you, you're immune to snakebites." he informed in a calm tone.

Bunga shot up, "What? "Immune"?" he repeated with a questioning look. Timon and Pumbaa halted their crying. "I thought I was a goner, but this is even worse. I'm immune!" Bunga cried out. "What's immune?"

Nyota rolled her eyes, "If you're immune to something, it can't hurt you." she answered flatly. Ono gave a firm nod in agreement from his spot on the lioness' back.

"So if I'm immune to snakebites, they can't hurt me?" Bunga questioned. Ono and Nyota nodded in confirmation. "Great! Let's go, guys!" The badger jumped to his feet and dropped the flower on the grounnd.

"Are you kidding me?!" Fuli exclaimed with a raised brow. "We were worried about you and you were faking it?"

"Uh, not exactly." Bunga chuckled dryly.

Fuli ran right up to the badger, glaring at him with narrowed eyes, "I should bite you myself." she growled.

"Easy, Fuli." Nyota said calmly, nudging the cheetah away from the badger.

"Bunga, we just thought you were really hurt." Kion added.

"Me, too." Bunga agreed.

"But he's not. He's fine." Timon sighed, wrapping his arm around his nephew's shoulder. "So let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Pumbaa agreed. "A feast at Hakuna Matata Falls. And everyone's invited!"

"Thanks, Pumbaa. Sounds great." Kion smiled, "But I have to meet my family for dinner."

"Me, too." Beshte added.

"The flock gets jittery when I don't show up for mealtime." Ono followed.

"It does sound fun." Nyota agreed. Her ears fell to the sides of her head when Rafiki cast a narrowed side-eye glance in her direction. "But I can't. I'm sorta grounded." she looked at her paws.

"Grounded?" Bunga repeated.

Nyota nodded her head. "Yeah. The whole running off alone in the Outlands and almost getting eaten by jackals thing." she chuckled dryly.

"Which nearly gave me a heart attack." Rafiki added, bobbing his cub over the head with his bakora staff.

The warthog looked to the only member of the Guard who hadn't spoken an answer to his invitation, "How 'bout you, Fuli? Are you meeting your cheetah family?"

"Nah." The Guard's fastest replied. "I'll just go hunt by myself."

"By yourself? All alone?" Pumbaa questioned. "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?" he asked his meerkat buddy.

"You're right, Pumbaa. It is." Timon agreed. "Friends don't let friends eat alone."

"It's not like that." Fuli rebuked. "Girl cheetahs hunt alone. It's what we do."

"Not this girl cheetah. Not today." Timon corrected. "You're eating with us, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Fuli opened her mouth to protest, but the meerkat held up his hand to silence her. "Not another word. I insist." he stepped aside, "After you."

Fuli rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, walking with the trio towards Hakuna Matata Falls. "Is what Timon said true?" Ono asked, as the rest of the Lion Guard watched Fuli leave with Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa. "Do friends not let friends eat alone?"

"If it is true, we haven't been very good friends to Fuli." Beshte noted, his ears falling to the sides.

"We need to be sure Fuli knows we're here for her." Kion spoke up.

"How do we do that?" Ono questioned.

"From now on, if any of us sees Fuli all alone, we'll invite her to join us in whatever we're doing." the Guard's leader answered.

"Good idea, Kion." Beshte agreed with a grin. "Then Fuli will know we're her friends."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Guys, if I may." she cut in, getting the three males to look at her. "Before you go on and invite her to join you, ask her if it's okay first. If Fuli wants to be alone, let her be. Don't force her into something she doesn't wanna do. Okay?" The other three exchanged a glance before nodding. "Okay." Nyota smiled. "Now, if you guys need me, I'll be here."

"Okay well, have fun." Beshte smiled down at the lioness before walking off.

"See ya." Ono took off from Nyota's back and flew towards his flock.

"See ya, Nya." Kion rubbed his forhead against hers before running in the direction towards Pride Rock.

Nyota sighed heavily, "Bye guys." She turned on her heels and followed Rafiki into the tree, the pair sitting down in the large hollow and eating a few of the fruits stored inside.

* * *

Fuli sat off to the side, a disgusted look on her face as she watched Timon and Pumbaa eat bugs off of a large leaf. She was offered one and fought the urge to gag, "Uh, thanks, but I'm not really hungry." she declined, moving to sit away from the water.

"Of course, how rude of me. How can you dive into a meal without a little dinner conversation?" He walked over to the cheetah and hopped onto a large rock so he could be eye-level with her. "So, how are things on your end of the food chain?"

Fuli, who was cleaning her paw, looked at the meerkat. "Um...good?" she answered, not really sure how exactly.

"Good, good." Timon replied, reaching out to stroke the fur on Fuli's cheek. "Wow. You are so soft." he gasped, holding the cheetah's face between his hands. "Do you know how soft you are?" He continued to rub against her face, making the female very uncomfortable.

"I, uh, don't really love having my fur touched." Fuli informed through gritted teeth.

Timon ignored the comment and continued patting the cheetah's face. "Pumbaa. Feel this fur. You could drown in fur like this."

The warthog bounded up and rubbed against the cheetah's side, "Mmm. Cuddly." he muttered, half-asleep. "Bunga, you try-" Pumbaa opened his eyes and couldn't see his nephew anywhere "uh, where'd he go?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's around somewhere." Timon waved off, leaning against Fuli, who was fighting the urge to eat the two animals currently obessed with her fur.

"I'm right here!" Bunga called out, standing next to a sleeping crocodile. "Check it out! Open wide!" He opened the croc's mouth and stood inside of it, dancing around shouting, "Look at me! I'm immune! Whoo!"

"Bunga!" Fuli shouted, rushing to the badger's aid. She grabbed him by the scruff of his white fur, ripping him from the crocodile's mouth just as it clamped shut.

"What ya doing, Fuli?" Bunga asked, looking up at the feline.

"Saving your life." the cheetah replied angrily, still holding the badger by his scruff.

"But you heard Rafiki. I'm immune. I can't be hurt." Bunga reminded. "I could've stayed in that croc's mouth all day."

Fuli rolled her eyes and dropped Bunga right on his bottom. "Fine! Go get eaten if you want to." she scoffed, jumping over him. "I'm out of here." she sped off away from the falls.

* * *

After leaving the falls, Fuli spotted a lone gazelle grazing in the grasslands. She hid herself in the tall grass, stalking the gazelle, her eyes focused on the target. From the sky, Ono spotted her. Realizing she was alone, he remembered what Kion had said and flew down to talk to his cheetah friend.

"Is there trouble?" Fuli asked as she ran up to Ono as he perched on a small rock.

"Trouble?" the egret repeated. "Uh, no."

The cheetah sighed, "Ono, I was hunting."

"Hunting?" Ono perked up. "That's perfect. I was on my way to hunt with the other egrets. You should join us." he invited.

"Okay." Fuli smiled. "Nothing like a good hunt."

* * *

"This is nothing like a good hunt." Fuli muttered under her breath as she walked a few paces behind the egret flock, who were weaving between the feets of the elephant herd.

"What?" Ono asked over the elephant's trumpeting. "A good hunt? Yeah, it's great."

"Ugh, what are we doing here, Ono?" Fuli groaned. "Do egrets eat elephants?"

"No!" the small bird chuckled. "We eat the bugs kicked up by the elephants' feet."

"Bugs? Again?" Fuli rolled her eyes. "What is with everyone eating bugs?" She stopped walking when some mud splashed onto her fur.

"What's wrong, Fuli?" Ono flew back to his friend. "Why'd you stop?"

"Ono, I'm covered in mud!" The cheetah stated.

The small egret hopped forward and sniffed the brown splash on his friend's fur. "Oh, that's not mud." he informed. "Come on!" Ono flew back to join his flock.

The cheetah's eyes went wide as she stared at the not-mud on her side, "Gross." she whined, running to the nearest watering hole to clean herself off.

* * *

As she walked away from the watering hole to continue tracking the gazelle, she heard another one of her friends call her name. She turned and saw it was Beshte. "Hey! I couldn't help but notice you're all by yourself." the hippo said with a smile.

"So?" Fuli quirked her brow.

"So, I thought you might want to join me for a swim." Beshte suggested, pushing his spotted-feline friend towards Lake Matope. "You can meet my whole hippo pod."

"That's okay." Fuli chuckled dryly, jumping back away from the lake's shore. "I'm not a real fan of water."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." Beshte grinned. "What do you say?"

The Guard's fastest looked from the lake to her grinning friend. She sighed, "Well, maybe just my paws." she slowly padded towards the water.

"That's the way! Yeah!" the Guard's strongest cheered, stepping onto the stone his friend was on, which launched her into the lake with a yell. "Whoops." Behste chuckled. "Fuli?"

A hippo surfaced with the cheetah on his back. Fuli coughed and sighed, her eyes slightly narrowed, "Okay, I'm in the water. Just like a hippo."

Beshte chuckled dryly. "Well, uh, how do you like it?" he asked.

"It's great." Fuli answered sarcastically, jumping onto the shore and shook herself dry. "Maybe we can do it again. Some other time." She walked away, her eyes still narrowed and her patience wearing thin.

* * *

Nyota stretched out on the long branch just outside the tree hollow, one of her hind legs and tail falling over the side. She sighed contently as the wind blew through her fur. Rafiki popped his head out of the hollow, "I'm going to Pride Rock to talk with Simba." he informed, jumping onto the branch Nyota was occupying. "Stay here, unless-"

"-unless it's a Lion Guard emergency." Nyota finished, looking at her guardian. "I know."

Rafiki stared at the lioness cub with un-blinking eyes, "I'm trusting you now." he stated.

"I promise. I won't leave this tree unless it's a Guard emergency." the cream-furred feline promised, holding up her left paw, which raised her shoulder and made Rafiki glance at the Mark of the Guard that rested there. "Guard's honor."

"Okay then." Rafiki scratched Nyota's ears and kissed her on the forehead before jumping down from the tree and making his way towards Pride Rock, humming to himself.

Nyota sighed and crossed her paws, laying her head down on them. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes and shifting her body slightly, her tail swaying back and forth over the branch as she drifted off.

* * *

Fuli stalked through the grass, the gazelle she's been tracking in her sights, inches away, she could almost taste it. "Fuli!" at the sound of her name being called, yet again, the gazelle ran away. The cheetah let out a heavy groan, turning her head in the direction of Kion and Bunga, the latter animal was bouncing a porcupine on his head. "Hi, guys." she said unenthuastically as she approached them.

"Hey! Sorry about the gazelle." the lion prince apologized. "But if you're up for a hunt, you could hunt with me and my family."

At the mention of hunting, Fuli's ears perked up, "Hunting? With the Royal Family? Yeah!" she agreed with a smile. "Thanks, Kion. Asante."

"Hakuna Matata." Kion replied. "You in, Bunga?"

Bunga, who had ceased bouncing the porcupine on his head due to it falling off, shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna stay here and enjoy bein' immune." he declined.

"Okay." Kion agreed. "See you later."

"Bye, Bunga." Fuli called, following Kion.

"Yeah, later." Bunga waved to his two friends. "Now, back to bouncing." he rubbed his hands together and reached for the porcupine.

The porcupine backed off, "Ninety-nine bounces is enough for me." he grumbled. "Why don't you go play in a volcano?"

"Play in a volcano?" the honey badger pondered. "That's a great idea!" He ran off in search of the nearest volcano.

"No! It's a bad idea!" the porcupine rebuffed. "I was kidding!"

* * *

Bunga caught sight of a volcano and headed in that direction. "Zuka Zama, I'm immune! Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom." he sang to himself. "Zuka Zama, I'm immune! Zuka Zama, zoom, zoom, zoom."

He stopped when he heard a loud noise and looked up, realizing he was near Rafiki's tree. Up on the branch, Nyota was sprawled out, her paws stretched out both in front of and behind her, with her head resting against her right foreleg and her tail swaying over the side of the branch. Bunga climbed up the trunk of the Baobab and the noise he heard grew louder. "Aww, she's purring." the badger sighed, smiling at the sleeping lioness. He carefully ran past her and sat on a smaller branch that was attatched to the main one. "Sweet dreams, Nya." he patted her head. "I'm gonna go play in the volcano."

Nyota made a small noise, moving her left foreleg so it curled into her chest and she laid her cheek against it, her right foreleg cupping her head. "Okay." she muttered, smacking her lips together before she began to purr again.

Bunga jumped from the branch and continued to sing to himself as he headed for the volcano.

* * *

Kiara and Fuli hunted side-by-side, the gazelle in their sights. "Ready?" Kiara asked, glancing at Fuli. The princess let out a growl as Fuli leapt out of the grass.

"And stop." Nala called out, causing Fuli to land flat on her stomach a few inches from the gazelle, who then took off. "Excellent tracking skills, Kiara." the Queen praised as she sat down by Kiara, along with Kion, Zuri and Tiifu. "Really fantastic."

"Thanks, Mom." Kiara giggled, smiling with pride.

"But the gazelle got away!" Fuli pointed out.

"Of course it did. We're still training for Kiara's first hunt." Nala informed. "Come on, girls."

"Bye, Fuli!" Tiiful called out as her, Zuri, and Kiara left with Queen Nala.

Kion turned to follow his mother but was halted when Fuli pulled on his tail. "Hold up." the cheetah snapped. "You mean I don't get to eat?" she asked with a quirked brow. "What's the point of hunting if I don't get to eat?"

"You got to hang out with us." Kion answered, looking at his cheetah friend. "Isn't that better than hunting alone?"

Fuli was not amused by his answer. "When I hunt alone I get to eat." she stated, taking a step forward, which made Kion step back. "Except for today, when someone in the Guard keeps stopping me! What's going on with you guys?" She took another step, making Kion sit down and lower his ears.

"We just thought you'd be happier with company." he answered with a smile.

Fuli blinked. "Do I look happier?" she asked with her eyes slightly narrowed.

Kion's ears fell flat to their sides, "Not really." he noted.

Fuli sighed heavily, "I like being alone, Kion. I enjoy it." she informed, her voice raised. "And you know what? I've never wanted to be more alone than I do right now!" She turned on her heels and ran away.

"Fuli!" Kion called after her, but the cheetah was already too far away. "Sorry." he sighed.

* * *

After running for she didn't even know how long, Fuli slowed down and realized she was near Rafiki's tree. Since she was still angry with most of her friends and the gazelle she had been tracking was no where in sight, Fuli decided to see how Nyota was doing.

"Nyota?" Fuli asked, looking up. She saw her lioness friend on her back, napping on the Baobab's branch, purring loudly. "Nyota!"

Hearing her name being yelled spooked the lioness, jolting her from her nap. She shifted slightly and rolled off the branch, landing with a thud on her stomach. "What? What's going on?" she asked, looking around, realizing it was only Fuli. "Is there trouble?"

"No." Fuli answered.

Nyota saw something in Fuli's eyes and her own ears fell back, "Let me guess, the guys invited you to join them in some kind of activity and didn't even ask if it was okay with you first?" she questioned. The cheetah nodded. "I told them not to do that, by the way." the lioness added.

"I guess I just need some..." she struggled to get the words out. "...someone to vent to or something. I don't even know anymore."

Nyota smiled and sat down. "Well, you can vent to me." she informed. "This technically doesn't go against Rafiki's rule about me leaving the tree, since you came to me." she chuckled, which made Fuli do the same. "So, tell me. What did the guys do?"

"Well first, Ono dragged me along on a hunt with his flock, eating bugs near the elephant herd, where I got splashed by something that wasn't mud." Fuli shivered, and Nyota crinkled her nose. "Then Beshte, although accidentally, pushed me into Lake Matope. Kion invited me to hunt with him and the royal family, which wasn't even an actual hunt. Just practice!" she let out a groan and sighed, catching her breath.

"Sorry Fuli." Nyota sympathized. "I told them to ask you if it was okay before inviting you to join them." she shook her head. "Males. They never listen."

"I'll say." Fuli agreed, rolling her eyes. The two females glanced at one another and chuckled.

"Okay, so Fuli, would you like to stay here and relax with me or do you want to go off and be alone for a while?" Nyota asked, giving her cheetah friend a smile.

"Thank you for asking." Fuli smiled back. "I'd actually like to relax. Asante, Nyota."

"Of course." Nyota replied. The two Guard members stretched out and crossed their paws, resting their chins on them and feeling the wind in their fur as they closed their eyes.

"Immune!" the echoing voice of the Guard's bravest made the two felines open their eyes and jump to their feet.

"Was that..." Nyota raised her eyebrow.

"Bunga?" Fuli finished, her ears twitching. "In the Outlands?" They both turned in that direction, seeing the volcano in the distance.

"That can't be good." Nyota groaned. The two females shared a glance and a nod, running towards the volcano, which is where Bunga's voice originated.

* * *

The female pair found their badger friend surrounded by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Nyota glanced at Fuli, who gave a nod. "Huwezi!" she yelled, speeding to the rescue. Fuli grabbed Bunga by his scruff, knocking Janja back.

"Hebu Nuruke!" Nyota followed, shoving past Chungu and Cheezi.

"Again?" Bunga huffed, looking up at Fuli. "You always jump in just when things are getting fun."

"Fun?" Nyota questioned, looking back at the honey badger.

"Whoa!" all three animals yelled when the rock came loose, making Fuli release Bunga. The trio then found themselves floating down the river of lava.

"Come on, boys!" Janja ordered his two subordiantes. "Follow that rock!"

"Why do we always have to work for our food?" Chungu sighed.

"Ain't no such thing as a free meal." Cheezi answered, the two following after Janja.

"I take it back. This is even more fun. Whoa!" Bunga cheered, while Nyota and Fuli were shoulder-to-shoulder looking for any way off the rock. Another piece of the rock crumbled away, making Bunga fall against Fuli's chest. He reached up and patted her cheek, "Hey, Timon was right. You really are soft."

The cheetah rolled her eyes. "Nyota, please tell me you have an idea." she groaned, glancing to the lioness beside her.

"I'm working on it." Nyota replied, moving her paw away from the rock's edge as another piece fell into the lava.

Bunga sniffed the air, "Do you smell something burning?" he looked around and saw a small ember was on his tail. "Ow."

Nyota gasped, "I got it." she swatted it back into the lava river.

"That lava's hot. And it hurts!" Bunga exclaimed, his face falling. "But... But... This means..." he looked at the two felines behind him. "I'm not immune!" More of the rock fell away and, in a panic, Bunga climbed onto the two females.

"Bunga, that's not helping!" Fuli growled, the front half of her body draped over Nyota's shoulders.

"This can't possibly get any worse." the lioness sighed.

Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi continued to keep pace with the three Guard members, running alongside the river of lava. The hyena leader laughed, "A little bit further and they're ours for the eatin'." he licked his lips. "Honey badger, with a side of cheetah, and lioness for desert."

"I take it back." the Guard's wisest recanted. "Things can get worse." She rolled her eyes. "We could really use-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she heard Kion's voice yell, "Till the Pride Land's end..."

Beshte and Ono joined in, adding, "...Lion Guard defend!"

The three males ran-slash-flew onto the scene, causing the hyenas to yelp, and the two felines and badger sigh in relief. "Are we glad to see you guys!" Fuli said as Ono flew up to them.

"Yeah." Bunga agreed. "You won't believe it, but I'm not immune to lava! Or fire!"

"I believe it." Ono sighed.

Nyota, who was now supporting most of Fuli's weight as well as Bunga's, caught sight of a tree ahead. "Beshte!" she called out, her voice strained from keeping her two friends safe from the lava. "The tree! Knock it over so we can use that to get to safety. Hurry!"

"You got it!" Beshte ran towards the tree and pushed against it. "Twende Kiboko!"

The tree came loose and created a small bridge. "Jump!" Nyota yelled to Fuli, who did just that. The lioness followed a second after, sighing in relief.

"Aw, there goes dinner." Chungu whined.

"Oh, they're not gone yet." Janja snarled. "After them!"

The three hyenas jumped onto the tree, causing it to tilt, making Nyota and Fuli slid down towards the hyenas. "Fuli, grab Bunga and jump for it." Nyota said to her friend, while at the same time, kicking Janja in the nose when he tried to bite her.

Fuli grabbed Bunga's scruff between her teeth and jumped to the side where her friends were waiting. Nyota followed a second later, catching her breath and sighing in relief. The two females exchanged a look and a smile, before running away from the volcano site with the guys right behind them.

* * *

"Thanks guys." Nyota said once the Guard neared Pride Rock.

"Yeah." agreed Fuli. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"We're the Lion Guard." Kion reminded, glancing back at the pair of females,who were walking side-by-side. "We come through for each other. Always."

Fuli looked over her shoulder, seeing Bunga was still on her back. "Bunga? You can get off me now." she stated. "We're safe."

"Yeah, I know. You're just so soft." the Guard's bravest smiled, petting her neck. Fuli huffed and sat down, causing Bunga to slide off her. "On the outside, at least." the badger muttered under his breath. "Hey, anyone else want to cool off at Hakuna Matata Falls?"

"For sure!" the Guard's strongest agreed.

"I'm in!" followed the keenest of sight.

"Let's go!" voted the Guard's leader.

The Guard's wisest looked to the fastest, "But if you'd rather be alone, Fuli, that's okay too." she smiled.

The fastest returned the smile, "Thanks Nya." she replied. "I do like being alone, especially when I'm hunting. But I really like hanging out with you guys, too."

"You do?" Kion questioned.

"Well, yeah." Fuli chuckled. "It's like you're my...My family."

That comment brought tears to Beshte's eyes. "That's a beautiful thing to say, Fuli." he sniffled.

"Uh." the cheetah groaned and rolled her eyes. "You all want a hug, don't you?" The hippo, egret, and badger all nodded. "All right." Fuli sighed. "Just this once." Beshte stood a little bit behind Fuli, rubbing his nose against her ear. Bunga rested his head on her shoulder and Ono wrapped his wings around her right foreleg. Fuli glanced over at the pair of lion cubs, "Yeah, you guys too." Kion and Nyota joined in the group hug, Kion rubbing his ear against Fuli's, while Nyota did the same except it was their cheeks that brushed together.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! The next chapter ya'll have been asking for. Thanks again for all the reviews and comments, it really means a lot to me. Again, I can't believe this fic's gotten over 100 reviews and not even ten chapters have been posted. It's insane!**

**Now for comments and/or questions. To all those guest reviews, thanks for the love and I'll try to update when I can. I can't gurantee it'll be every day. Sometimes I'll be on a roll, sometimes, life will get the better of me (migrains, family plans, etc...)**

**starrat**: Thanks for the love!

**Atea1793**: Sorry for the confusion on Kiji's age. Kiji is actually maybe a year older than Kion and Nyota. It's still unclear about the ages in this show. As for termonlogy, I just use the term lioness generically, mainly referring to the gender (lioness=female lion).

**DreamersChance**: Thanks so much. Of course, I haven't seen many Kion/OC stories myself but I'm glad you think this one is the best. And yes, I do plan on working the Lion Guard cast into _Lion King 2, _I just need to wait and see how the rest of season three of Lion Guard plays out. I hope to write the back half of Simba's Pride as a multi-chapter special to tie up the series in a nice little bow.

**johannvanguard**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the original idea. I kinda wanted Nyota to have her own rival (kinda like how Janja is that way for Kion in the show). Also, I do like Reirei and her jackals, I guess they're my favorite villains, and I thought a lioness would work well, dynamic wise. I don't know if I'll have any more 100% original chapters like _Nyota's Roar_, but there are a few episodes I might tweak drastically to fit in some original content.

**Lions in the Sky**: Actually, Kiji is going to make a few more appearances before The Rise of Scar, but yes, she will be apart of that arc as well. I also have plans for her post Scar's defeat. And yes, the song Nyota sang in the previous chapter was from _High School Musical_, the lyrics fit the theme I was going for.

**DemonGirl123**: Your dedication means the world to me sis! I'm so glad you loved the last chapter, since I know it was one you were looking forward too. Believe me, coming up with the whole idea wasn't easy, it was completely new territory for me. Your PKMNXYGO fics made it look easy, I so wish you would bring those back! Yes, I did pay homage to Mufasa's death in the original film, (I know Lion Guard is a kid-friendly show, but I might make this fic series a tad bit darker down the line). I liked writing the little Kion/Nyota fluff scenes, which is pretty much all their scenes together, since they are still cubs and therefore oblivious to romance and such. Your continued support means the world. I love you!


	9. The Search for Utamu

**The Search for Utamu**

* * *

**A/N: Wow 130+ reviews! OMG! Thanks so much guys!**

{_"Words appearing like this indicate narration during a flashback"_}

* * *

The Lion Guard searched the Pride Lands, looking for a herd that wasn't at their usual grazing grounds. Ono took to the sky and after a few minutes, located the missing herd and led the rest of the Guard to them.

"Why do you suppose they wandered so far from their regular grazing ground?" Beshte pondered aloud as the Lion Guard stood on the hill overlooking the buffalo herd.

"Who cares?" Bunga shrugged with a wave of his hand. "We found them, they're fine, let's go."

"Wait." Ono halted as he circled over the Guard before landing on the wisest's shoulders. "I'm not so sure they are fine. Look where they're grazing."

Nyota squinted to get a slightly better view and saw steam rising up from the ground. "I see what you mean, Ono." she glanced to the bird on her shoulder. "They're right on top of a geyser."

"A what?" Bunga questioned, looking up at the two animals beside him.

"A geyser." both Ono and Nyota repeated in unison. "Really hot water shooting up from a hole in the ground." the bird added.

The Guard's strongest quirked his brow, "Are you sure you're not making that up?" Just as he asked that, a low rumble was heard by everyone and the ground beneath their feet began to quake.

"Whoa. Big B, you gotta eat something." Bunga noted, pointing to the hippo. "That stomach of yours is rumbling like crazy."

"I don't think that's my stomach." Beshte replied as the rumbling grew louder.

"That's not good." Nyota mumbled as she felt the ground quake beneath her paws. "The geyser's about to blow!"

"We've gotta warn the buffalo!" Kion ordered. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" The Lion Guard ran down the hill towards the buffalo herd, which were starting to get spooked by the shaking ground. "Stay clear of the geyser!" Nyota warned the rest of the Guard. "That water is really hot. It'll burn you if you get splashed."

Just as she finished, the geyser blew, sending a tower of boiling water into the air, which nearly splashed Ono in the process. The buffalo herd went into a full panic and began stampeding across the plains. "Hevi kabisa. The herd!" Kion gasped. "We've gotta stop them before they trample everything in their path!"

"Leave this to me." Fuli volunteered, giving a grin to the Guard's leader before speeding off after the herd. "Huwezi!"

"She can't do it alone." Nyota said to Kion, the two cubs running alongside eachother. "C'mon!"

"Slow it down, buffalo!" Fuli yelled over the bovine's bellows as she ran circles around the herd. "That's the way." she continued to circle the herd, which seemed to calm down. "Nice and easy."

"Would ya look at that." Beshte noted with wide eyes as the buffaloes came to a stop.

"Maybe she can do it alone." Kion said, casting a glance to his right at Nyota.

Fuli ran back to the Guard, panting. "Poa, Fuli!" Beshte sighed.

"That was un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga added with a grin.

"Thanks." the cheetah smiled, sitting up straight.

"You should have seen it from up there." Ono smiled, landing on Nyota's shoulder.

"Great work, Fuli." Kion praised. "Now why don't you take a break?"

The cries of help from across the plains caught everyone's ears, "And the break's over." said the honey badger.

"It's gonna be one of those days." Fuli sighed, rolling her eyes.

The Guard's leader looked to the egret perched on the lioness' shoulder, "Ono, take a look."

"Affirmative." saluted the keenest of sight as he took off. He located the sounds of the cries, Three galagos! About to fall from a tree in Ndefu Grove!" he relayed to the animals below.

"Ndefu Grove is clear across the plains." noted the Guard's wisest.

"Then we'd better get moving." suggested the Guard's fiercest.

"I got this!" said the fastest as she sped away, leaving the rest of the Guard behind.

Nyota rolled her eyes as she and the rest of the Guard followed after the cheetah towards Ndefu Grove. They arrived just in time to see the three galagos jump up and down on the cheetah's back, cheering in excitement.

"Nice save Fuli! Beshte grinned.

"Good thing you didn't need any backup." Kion noted with a raised brow.

"Considering that you left us in the dust. Literally." Nyota added with a similar expression as Kion's.

"Yeah." Fuli agreed with a chuckle. "I knew I could handle this one by myself. But, uh..." she glanced at the three small primates on her back, who were currently kneading her fur. "I could use some help getting these things off me."

"All right, Gally-ally-goes." Bunga chuckled. "Off 'a the kitty!"

* * *

The Guard continued on with their patrol, passing by one of the many watering holes throughout the Pride Lands. "I can still feel those teeny little hands grabbing my fur." Fuli groaned. "You sure you got them all?"

"Yeah, you're good." Bunga assured, patting the cheetah's shoulder. The badger looked ahead and gasped, "Zuka zama! Lookit!" he pointed to a thick, gray boulder that curved over the river. "The water's reached the trees at Mapema Rock!"

The rest of the Guard noticed the same thing, although none of them could figure out why Bunga was so excited about it. "What does that mean?" Beshte asked, looking to his badger friend.

"It means it's the peak of the rainy season!" Bunga answered with a wide grin. "It's time for Utamu! I've gotta go get some!" he ran off towards Mapema Rock, leaving the Guard in a state of confusion.

"Bunga, wait!" Kion called after him, the Guard following after their bravest member. "Where are you going?"

"I just told ya. I'm gettin' Utamu!" Bunga answered the lion prince. "They're the rarest, most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands!" he added. "But they only come out one day at the peak of the rainy season! So you gotta find 'em fast! That's why..." he was cut off by an animal's cry for help.

"What is up today?" Nyota asked with a small smile. "Sounds like somebody else is in trouble." She glanced at the egret on her shoulder, who gave a nod and flew up to see what animal was crying for help.

"It's a serval." Ono informed the rest of the Guard. "It looks like he tried to jump across Big Ravine. He's hanging on to the edge, but he won't last long."

The Guard's wisest shook her head, "Servals are known to be good jumpers, but not even they can jump across Big Ravine." she noted.

"Alright Lion Guard lets-" Kion began to say, but cut off when Fuli ran ahead of the others.

"Seriously?" Nyota sighed as she and the others ran after the cheetah.

* * *

By the time the Lion Guard caught up with Fuli, she had already helped the serval and was currently sitting in the grass, panting heavily. "What...took the...rest of...you so...long?" she asked between breaths.

"We had to go around the long way." Nyota answered.

"Yeah. Even I wouldn't try a crazy jump like that." Bunga added.

"Just takes a little speed, that's all." Fuli chuckled with a grin.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Kion asked, stepping forward and staring at the female cheetah.

"C'mon, Kion. You put me on the Guard 'cause I'm the fastest." Fuli scoffed.. "If my speed can help, shouldn't I use it?"

"Yeah, but we're a team." the Guard's leader reminded. "And our team's not as good if you get hurt or worn out from going solo."

"I'm a cheetah. Cheetahs don't get worn out." Fuli informed.

Nyota stepped up beside Kion, meeting Fuli's eyes, "Actually, Fuli, yes they do." she corrected. "Cheetahs can only run for short bursts at a time before needing to rest." At the statement, Fuli's eyes narrowed and her and Nyota stared eachother down, neither wavering.

"Well, now that that's settled-" Bunga's voice snapped the two females out of their stare-down. "I gotta go find the Utamu grubs. You comin' or not?"

"I'm in." Fuli grinned. "Let's go." She went to follow Bunga, but was halted by Kion moving to stand in her way. "I think you need to rest. If anything else happens, we'll need you at full strength." he ordered.

The cheetah chuckled dryly. "I'm sorry, have we met? I'm Fuli." she reminded. "I'm always at full strength."

"I mean it, Fuli." Kion said sternly. "You need to take it easy for a while. I want you to stay here."

"Kion's right Fuli." Nyota agreed. "Everybody needs to rest sometimes."

Seeing that both lions weren't backing down, Fuli sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll rest." she caved, plopping down. "But I won't like it." she added.

"Wouldn't expect you to." Nyota giggled, giving her cheetah friend a smile.

"So, Bunga. These Utamu grubs. Do you know where to find them?" Kion asked the honey badger, who pondered on it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I totally do! This way!" He led the rest of the Guard away as Fuli let out a groan and rolled over onto her side.

* * *

"Utamu. Utamu. Good for you and yummy too. Goes right down like squishy goo." Bunga sang as he, Beshte, Ono, Nyota, and Kion walked through the grasslands. "Utamu. Utamu. When only the best will do, it's the grub for you. Utamu." He stopped suddenly and was ran into by Beshte.

"Sorry, Little B." the hippo apologized as Nyota and Ono chuckled lightly.

"Okay, Bunga, which way do we go?" Kion asked, looking ahead to see the path split off in two directions.

"Hmm." the badger tapped his chin with his claws. "When in doubt, follow the dung!" he answered.

"Follow the dung?" Beshte repeated, his expression, like the others, a bit disgusted. "Like follow the poop?"

"Yup." Bunga agreed.

"Ugh." Nyota recoiled, closing her left eye and sticking her tongue out.

"The dung beetles always lead you to grubs. Never fails." Bunga added.

"Really?" Kion raised his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

From his right, Nyota giggled. "Because grubs are dung beetle larvae." she informed, nudging Kion's side with her hip.

"Common knowledge, really." Ono added from his perch on the wisest's back.

"Check it out." Bunga pointed down at the ground, where a group of dung beetles were rolling along. "just heading home. And we can follow 'em."

"Pretty cool that you knew that." Kion chuckled, looking to the badger.

"I know! I'm un-dunga-lievable!" Bunga laughed, while everyone else just rolled their eyes. "Come on." he motioned for his friends to follow him down the path that split in the left direction, continuing to sing "When only the best will do, it's the grub for you. Utamu!"

"So, Little B, what's so special about these Utami grubs anyway?" Beshte asked after a while of walking.

"Well, Utamu-" the honey badger corrected. "-brought me together with my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa."

"Really?" Nyota questioned, her and Kion looking to eachother.

"I never knew that." Kion added.

"Ya mean I never told you?" Bunga looked quizzically at his two feline friends, who shook their heads.

"Of course I did always wonder how you did end up staying with Timon and Pumbaa?" Nyota quirked her brow, her stormy-blue eyes on her badger buddy. "You were already with them by the time you met us." she glanced to Kion.

Bunga leaned against a nearby boulder, "It was a while ago. When I was really little." he began, holding his hand out just below his knee, indicating how much smaller he was back then. "I never met my real mom and dad."

* * *

{Flashback}

{_"Back then I was all on my own. I could find my own food easy enough. But I was lonely."_}

Baby Bunga, a smaller version of his cub-self with a single buck tooth sticking over his lip and shorter white scruff dug through a log and pulled out a pile of grubs and ate them whole.

{_"And then I saw them. Right as they walked past Mapema Rock."_}

Baby Bunga heard the sounds of singing and followed it, seeing a meerkat and warthog pair dancing along the riverbank near Mapema Rock. Both of them were singing, "Utamu. Utamu."

"It's got a taste, rich and bold your mouth will be amazed." Timon sang.

"It's a kind of taste you won't forget the rest of your days." added Pumbaa.

They both sang together, "Utamu. Utamu. Good for you and yummy too. Goes right down like squishy goo. Utamu, Utamu. When only the best will do, it's the grub for you. Utamu!"

"Come on, Pumbaa." Timon urged his best friend as they followed a few dung beetles along the riverbank. "The Utamu grubs only come out once a year. And this year, we're gonna get 'em."

"Oh, that's what you say every year, Timon." Pumbaa groaned. "And then, halfway up that big tree, you decide to wait till next year."

{_"They seemed friendly. Funny."_}Baby Bunga, who was watching the pair from a nearby bush, sniffed the air, a grin spreading over his face. {_"And a little stinky. Just like me! I knew we'd get along!"_}

The infant honey badger ran alongside the warthog before latching onto his leg. Timon turned around and saw the ball of blue fur attached to his friend's leg, "Beat it, kid." he shooed away. "Me and Pumbaa have grubs to find."

"Grubs! Grubs!" Baby Bunga repeated, following the pair as they took a few more steps, stopping right in front of the meerkat.

"Oh, Timon!" Pumbaa sighed at the badger's cuteness. "I think he likes you!"

Timon pushed the baby animal off him, "Okay, kid. See that big rock?" he pointed to a large rock not too far from them. "I betcha there's plenty of grubs under it. You go get 'em!"

Baby Bunga ran towards the stone, yelling out his signature catchphrase as he went. He came back a few seconds later, carrying two large grub worms, holding them out for Timon. The meerkat muttered a thanks before taking the green worm and tossed the red one to the warthog.

"Aw, look at him. He's such a cute little thing." Pumbaa sighed, staring into the wide eyes of the baby badger. "Can we keep him?"

"Keep him?" Timon repeated. "No. No more kids. We already raised a lion, remember?" he folded his arms over his chest. "Besides, he's a honey badger. He can fend for himself." Timon turned to walk away. "So long, kid. Thanks for the grub."

Baby Bunga wrapped his arms around the meerkat's waist, his small tail wagging back and forth. "Oh, I think he wants to be with us, too." Pumbaa noted, completely under the influence of the baby's cuteness.

"We'll see about that." Timon raised an eyebrow.

{_"Then Timon asked me to find the rarest, most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands. Utamu!"_}

"Zuka Zama!" Baby Bunga giggled as he ran up a dead tree over a deep gorge. He continued to laugh as he jumped from branch to branch, looking for the special grubs.

"He's really doing it." Timon's eyes went wide. "I was sure he'd be too scared and just run away."

"I don't think he's afraid of anything, Timon." Pumbaa noted, glancing down at his friend.

"Yeah." The meerkat agreed. "The kid's loopier than a snake squeezin' his supper." he chuckled.

"Or as they say in the Serengeti..." the warthog added, "...he's bunga!"

The baby honey badger jumped out of the tree, holding three large worms in varying shades of purple and blue, repeating the name Pumbaa had just said. He held out the grubs for the pair, a big smile on his face. "Would ya look at that?" Timon blinked. "He got 'em! He got the Utamu."

"Now can we keep him, Timon?" Pumbaa begged.

"Can we?" Timon moved to stand behind the baby honey badger, his hand's on the infant's shoulders. "The little Bunga got us the most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands! How can we not?" He took one of the Utamu grubs and ate it. "C'mon, Bunga. From now on, you're with us."

Baby Bunga followed the two older animals as they headed back to their home at Hakuna Matata Falls.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"So now, at the peak of every rainy season, we celebrate. I always bring the Utamu." Bunga concluded his story. "My uncles love 'em! And I don't want to let them down."

"Aw, Little B." Beshte sniffled. "That was beautiful."

"Don't worry, Bunga. We'll help you get that Utamu." Kion assured, casting a glance to the rest of the Guard members. "Right, guys?"

"Absolutely" agreed Beshte.

"Sure." Nyota followed with a smile on her muzzle.

"Yes." added Ono, who was perched on the lioness' back. "But, uh, the dung beetles aren't going to help." he added, looking around. "They're gone."

"Say what?" Bunga questioned, looking down at the ground, realizing Ono was right.

"So how are we going to find the Utamu now?" Beshte asked.

Bunga looked around and let out a gasp, "I see the tree!" He exclaimed. "Zuka Zama! C'mon!" The Guard's bravest ran ahead, with the rest of his friends right behind him.

"Too bad Fuli didn't get to hear Bunga's story." Beshte noted, looking down at Kion, Nyota, and Ono.

"Yeah." Kion agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But it's good that she's getting some rest."

"Hopefully she is." Nyota sighed, as she walked in-step with Kion.

* * *

The five Guard members stood around the dead tree over the gorge where the Utamu grubs could be found. "Is this really the tree where you first found the Utamu, Little B?" Beshte asked as he looked up and down the tree.

"Sure is! Now all I have to do is climb up and get 'em!" Bunga grinned and jumped onto the trunk, shouting "Zuka Zama!" as he began to climb to the top.

"Careful, Bunga!" Nyota called up to her badger friend. "That tree looks pretty dead!"

"I know!" Bunga replied, jumping onto a branch that loomed over the gorge. "That's why grubs love living in it!" The branched creaked under the badger's weight. He jumped up to the next branch above him, the one he was just on breaking off and falling into the gorge. "I'm comin' for you, Utamu!" the honey badger rubbed his palms together in delight.

Each time Bunga took a step, the wood creaked, which made Nyota flatten her ears against her head. "Bunga, that branch is rotten!" Kion alerted his friend. "I don't think it'll hold you!"

"Sure it will!" Bunga assured as he neared a hole in the branch where he first found the grubs.

"Crazy honey badger." the Guard's wisest muttered under her breath. She glanced to the egret on her shoulder, "Ono, steady the end of that branch." her eyes then went to the hippo, "Beshte, hold the trunk."

"Sure thing, Nyota." Beshte grinned, running to stand between the trunk and the ledge's edge.

Ono landed on the edge of the branch Bunga was on, flapping his wings to help hold him up. "Hapana." he gasped when something alarming caught his eye. "Kion! Mzingo and his vultures!" he alerted the Guard's leader. "They're circling!"

"That's never good." the cream-furred lioness sighed, looking to her best friend.

"You're right, Nya." agreed the golden-furred prince. "We need to check it out. Ono, Beshte, Bunga!" he called up to the rest of his team. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" the honey badger called down, "Just one more step." When Bunga took that one step, the branch gave way and the badger let out a scream as he fell with the branch.

"I'm coming, Bunga!" Ono swooped down and knocked the badger off of the branch.

"My Utamu!" Bunga cried out as he watched the branch fall into the river below.

"I got him!" Nyota ran to the tree and jumped onto the trunk, using it as a spring board to jump into the air and catch Bunga. "Gotcha." she grunted as she grabbed the honey badger by his scruff. Beshte moved so the lioness could land on his back. "Thanks Beshte." Nyota said, although it was muffled by Bunga's scruff in her mouth.

The lioness jumped down onto the dirt, setting Bunga down in front of her, then spitting out some of his fur that was stuck between her teeth. "Sorry, Bunga." Kion apologized, noting the sad expression on the badger's face. "But we gotta go see what Mzingo and his vultures are up to."

"Yeah, I know." Bunga sighed.

"Ono, keep an eye out for Fuli." Kion ordered the keenest of sight. "We'll need her if there's trouble." He took off after Ono, who lead the Guard towards the vultures.

"If I know Fuli, she's already there." Beshte muttered.

* * *

The Lion Guard raced across the plains towards Ukuni Woods. "Still no sign of Fuli, Ono?" Nyota asked as she looked up at the egret.

"No, nothing." Ono shook his head.

"We could use her on this one." Kion muttered as he ran at the front of the Guard.

"Oh, no! It's Fuli!" Ono screamed from the air, focusing his eyes to get a clearer view. "She's down, and she's surrounded by vultures!"

"Those stinkin' bone pickers." Nyota growled as her eyes narrowed.

"Till the Pride Lands end...Lion Guard defend!" the Guard yelled as they raced towards their injured friend.

* * *

"Get away from the cheetah!" Nyota yelled as she let out a roar and pounced on a vulture named Mwoga. Kion followed suit and pounced on Mzingo.

All the vultures let out screams as Bunga, Ono, and Beshte attacked them next.

"Reconvene!" Mzingo squawked as he flew in the air. "Reconvene!" All the vultures took to the sky and surrounded their leader.

The Lion Guard stood in a line in front of Fuli, who was still laying on the ground. "Mzingo!" Kion growled, his amber-brown eyes narrowed at the vulture's leader. "When you and your vultures take on one member of the Guard...You take on us all!" He let out his Roar, which sent the whole parliament flying into the Outlands.

"You okay Fuli?" Nyota asked, as she turned to face her friend.

The cheetah sat up and smiled at her friends, "Yeah." she answered. "Thanks for saving me, you guys. Even though I feel kinda lame for needing it." she muttered.

"You shouldn't." Kion rebuked.

"We're always there for each other." Beshte added, standing at the far left of the line.

"We are a team after all." Ono reminded, landing on Nyota's shoulder.

"We're also friends." Nyota followed, standing between Beshte and Kion. "And friends help friends."

"Yeah." Bunga agreed, standing to the right of Kion. "Even I've been in trouble once or twice." That comment made Kion look down at the badger with a raised brow and half-smirk. "Okay, lots of times." Bunga corrected, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I wasn't helping the team by going off alone and getting worn out." Fuli admitted, her ears falling to the sides of her head. "Next time I really will wait for the rest of you." she smiled sincerely. "Just try to move a little faster so I won't have to wait so long."

The rest of the Guard laughed at the cheetah's last comment. The Guard's bravest let out a heavy sigh, which broke the laughter. "Bunga, what's wrong?" Fuli asked, noting the sad expression on his face.

"I gotta go meet up with my uncles." the badger answered. "And I don't have any Utamu."

"I'm sure they won't care." the hippo assured.

"You think?" Bunga shrugged, still unsure.

Fuli got to her feet and gave him a smile, "Let's go to Hakuna Matata Falls and find out." she suggested.

* * *

As the Lion Guard walked towards Hakuna Matata Falls, they could hear Timon and Pumbaa sing their Utamu song. The pair were dancing around a large log. "Uncle Timon? Uncle Pumbaa?" Bunga said meekly, which made the two animals halt their singing.

"What's wrong, kid?" Timon asked.

"I, uh, I've got some bad news." Bunga sighed, rubbing his arm. "I know I usually bring the Utamu grubs for us to celebrate with. But-" he looked down at the ground. "I couldn't get them this time."

"Eh, Bunga. Utamu grubs are great." the meerkat shrugged. "But that's not why we celebrate."

"Timon's right." Pumbaa agreed. "We celebrate because the day we got the Utamu was the day we met you!"

Bunga's expression changed, "Really?" he smiled. The three joined in a small group hug.

"Aw." Beshte sighed. "That's nice."

Nyota smiled at the sight of the trio hugging, her tail swaying behind her. She cast a glance to her left and nuzzled against Kion's side, resting her head on his shoulder. Kion let out a chuckle and laid his cheek against the side of Nyota's head, his tail swaying in sync with hers.

"Besides, this year..We got the Utamu!" Timon announced as Pumbaa rolled away the giant log behind them.

"What?" Bunga blinked, seeing a pile of the purple-blue bugs squirming on a giant leaft. "But how?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it!" Pumbaa answered. "A branch full of Utamu grubs fell right outta the sky!"

"I believe it." Ono muttered, standing in front of the pair of lion cubs.

Bunga took one of the grubs off the leaf and held it in the air, "Here's to the two best uncles a honey badger could ask for!" he toasted, before tossing the grub into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Utamu. Utamu." the trio sang together as the rest of the Guard swayed to the beat. "When only the best will do, it's the grub for you. Utamu!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is everyone! Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. I still can't believe I've reached over 100 reviews on this story, it blows my mind! Thanks so much!**

**Now for comments/questions:**

**starrat**: Thanks for the love.

**johannvanguard**: Yes, Nyota is definitely the voice of reason among the group. I added the whole 'grounding' scene to show that Rafiki is a strict parental figure in Nyota's life, just my own little spin I guess. I also wanted to use that chapter as a start to some Nyota/Fuli bonding and teamwork moment. As for more animal OCs (good or evil) I've got some ideas, but they won't debut until Season 2 at the earliest. Ya never know! As for Nyota's adventure in this chapter, she helped with the Utamu search.

**DemonGirl123**: Yep, that's why she's the wisest on the Guard. And did the boys listen? Nope. LOL. Thanks again for the love big sis!

**DreamersChance**: Thanks. I do try to add in some Kion/Nyota fluff here and there. Yes they are affectionate towards eachother, but still being young are totally oblivious to how it must look to those around them Don't worry, there'll be pleanty more fluff in the coming chapters.

**Lions in the Sky: **Speaking of Makini, I love her character too, she's so cute. I agree with the fact that she might live with Rafiki, so I plan on Makini and Nyota having a sisterly relationship and that Nyota is protective of her. I've got so much in store for season 2, that I can't wait to share with ya'll! As for Nyota finding out about Kion and Mufasa, she will, just not at the same time Makini and Ushari do.

**738**: Like I answered earlier, Nyota will find out about Kion talking with Mufasa. I have the scene all planned out. I won't say when she finds out exactly, but it will happen. And yeah, as demonstrated in this chapter, Nyota's officially un-grounded.


	10. Follow That Hippo!

**Follow That Hippo!**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 is here! That means this story is about 1/3 of the way complete (there's 27 total chapters). Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones! **

* * *

The Lion Guard went about their morning like any other, paroling the Pride Lands as they kept an eye out for signs of danger. Only this time, they were keeping their eyes peeled for Janja and his clan.

"Any chance they just went back into the Outlands?" Bunga questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wishful thinking." Nyota scoffed, casting a glance at the honey badger.

"They're here somewhere." Kion stated, looking around as he sniffed the air, trying to track the hyenas.

The Guard kept quiet as they continued to patrol, when suddenly cries of panic got their attention, followed by an animal screaming "Hyena attack!"

"That sounded like it was coming from the watering hole." Beshte noted.

"Come on Lion Guard!" the prince ordered, taking off in the direction of the overlapping screams.

* * *

Once the Guard arrived on scene, they saw a group of adult animals huddled together on a large stone slab; three zebras, a pair of giraffes, Mbuni the ostrich, a female elephant and a female baboon.

"Everybody calm down!" Kion yelled as he and the Guard came to a halt. "Who saw the hyenas? Where are they?" he asked, looking around the area.

"Over there." gasped the female baboon, who pointed to a patch of tall grass. "In the grass!"

The grass patch started to move, putting the whole Guard on alert. "Hyenas!" Kion called out, stepping forward. "We know you're in there!" he glanced back to the rest of the Guard and motioned for them to spread out. "You're surrounded, hyenas!" the Guard's fiercest growled, hunching his body in preparation to pounce.

The grass rustled and two baby animals jumped out. "Don't hurt us." chirped the baby ostrich, Kambuni.

"We're not really hyenas." the baby baboon, Gumba, pointed out.

"Uh, yeah." Fuli rolled her eyes. "We can see that." Beside her, Nyota let out a small giggle.

Kion sighed in releif, "Why were you trying to scare everybody?" he asked the pair.

"We weren't." Kambuni answered. "We were just playing Lion Guard."

The Guard's strongest chuckled, "Playing Lion Guard?"

"It was our turn to be the bad guys." the baby ostrich added.

"It was all Mtoto's idea." Gumba added, pointing to his friend.

A baby elephant backed up into another patch of grass as the Lion Guard turned and looked in his direction. "Are you Mtoto?" Kion asked the young pachyderm, who nodded in confirmation.

Nyota glanced to the egret on her shoulder, "Wanna give the all clear, Ono?"

"Affirmative." Ono took off from her shoulder. "False alarm everyone." he informed the adult animals, who were still huddled together in panic. "No hyenas here."

Shingo the giraffe let out a snort, "Kids." he rolled his eyes.

"Really." scoffed Thurston as he trotted off.

Nyota looked to the group of baby animals. Besides Kambuni, Gumba, and Mtoto, there was also a baby zebra, a baby cape fox, and a baby mongoose. "So you guys were pretending to be the Lion Guard?" she asked, a smile crossing her muzzle.

"Oh, yeah!" chirped Kambuni.

"We all pretend to be our favorite members." the baby zebra, Kwato, added.

"Like Mtoto's always Beshte." Gumba pointed out, making the elephant blush.

"Really? Me?" the Guard's strongest grinned at the elephant. "Poa."

"Who pretends to be me?" Bunga asked enthusiastically.

"Gumba does." answered Shauku the mongoose.

"Shauku's always Kion." followed the cape fox, Cheka, who glanced from the mongoose to the Lion Guard leader. Her ears and tail perked up when her eyes landed on Nyota.

"Cheka's always you." Kambuni giggled, seeing her fox friend's wide eyes. "I'm always Ono. And Kwato's always Fuli." The baby zebra stomped his hoofs and stood up straight.

"Aww." the Guard's wisest sighed, smiling at the group. "That's so cute. Isn't it cute?" she asked, nudging Kion's shoulder with her own.

Although the prince would never admit it out loud, he did think it was pretty adorable that the young Pride Landers liked to pretend to be him and his friends. He lightly nudged Nyota back before clearing his throat, "Well, little Lion Guard, this isn't the best time to pretend to be hyenas." he informed.

"I saw Janja and his hyenas sneaking into the Pride Lands yesterday." Ono added, circling around the Guard before landing by the prince's paws.

"And they're still around here. Somewhere." Fuli followed.

Nyota nodded in agreement, "So you can see why everyone got so scared earlier."

Kambuni lowered her beak, "We never meant to scare anybody."

"We won't do it again." Cheka added, her tail wagging. "Promise!"

Mtoto walked up to Beshte, staring up at him in awe. "Hi, little guy." Beshte greeted. The young calf didn't say anything, he just continued to stare and smile. "Uh...did you want to ask me something?" the Guard's strongest asked.

"Uh..." Mtoto stuttered, before rambling off a bunch of questions. "How's it feel to be so strong? What's it like to fight bad guys? Can you really knock down a tree with your head? How's it feel to be a real live hero?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really." Beshte corrected. "It's the whole team. Not just me."

"Hey! Maybe the real Lion Guard could play Lion Guard with us!" Mtoto grinned, looking back at his friends.

"Yeah! Yay!" the rest of the baby animals cheered, running to their favorite member and begging them with overlapping voices asking "Please!"

"Can we Kion?" Bunga asked with a grin and Gumba hanging on his shoulder.

Fuli had a slightly annoyed expression on her face as Kwato rubbed against her fur. "Do we have to?" she groaned.

"Eh, Kion?" Ono questioned as Kambuni stared down at him with her wide, green eyes.

Nyota giggled as Cheka rubbed against her legs, her tail wagging back and forth. "They're just so cute." she squealed, glancing to her best friend.

Kion chuckled lightly, "Sounds like fun." he said, glancing at Shauku, who was latched onto his foreleg. "But with hyenas on the loose, we need to stay sharp. Maybe some other time." The Guard's fiercest carefully removed the mongoose from his leg, looking back to the rest of his team, "Lion Guard! Time for some training." he announced.

"Aw, okay." Bunga huffed, taking Gumba off his shoulder and setting him on the ground.

"Sounds good to me." Fuli sped off after Kion, leaving Kwato in a dust cloud.

"See you around, little ones." Nyota smiled, giving a wink to Cheka as she followed after Fuli and Kion, with Ono flying above her.

"Well, I'd better get going too." Beshte agreed, looking to Mtoto.

"Aw. Can't you stay just a little longer, Beshte?" the baby elephant asked. "Please?" his blue eyes widened.

Beshte couldn't help but smile at his new little buddy, and felt bad he had to leave. An idea popped into his head, "Mtoto, how'd you like to come watch us train?" he asked.

"Poa!" Mtoto sighed, repeating his hero's signature catchphrase. "That'd be awesome!"

Beshte grinned and lead his new friend after the rest of the Guard.

* * *

"We need to be ready to chase down Janja wherever we find him." Kion said as he paced back and forth in front of his four team members.

Fuli stretched her limbs, "I'm always ready." she chuckled with a grin.

"So am I." Nyota giggled, swiping at the air, showing off her silvery-grey claws.

"Hey, guys." Beshte greeted, joining his friends. "Sorry I'm late. I, uh, invited Mtoto to come along." The baby elephant stood next to the hippo with a wide grin.

"Okay." Kion gave a small smile. "Well, we were just about to run an obstacle course."

"Poa!" Mtoto exclaimed, accidentally bumping into Nyota who braced herself on the rock pile beside her, which in turn, knocked Ono to the ground. "Can I run it, too?" the elephant asked.

"Sure, I guess." the Guard's leader agreed. "Stick with him, Beshte." he said to the strongest member, before looking to the keenest of sight, "Ono, keep an eye out for hyenas while we're running this one."

"Affirmative." the egret groaned, taking to the sky. "The sky's probably the safest place to be." he added under his breath.

"Everybody follow me!" Kion ordered, running down the path. He jumped onto a few boulders, standing on the largest one. "Boulder jump! Go!"

Fuli was the first to leap over the boulders. Bunga yelled out "Zuka Zama!" as he jumped over the largest one that Kion was perched on. A smirk crossed Nyota's muzzle as she ran for the boulders, leaping off the first two and as she jumped over Kion, she brushed the top of his mane with her claw, then slapped her paw against Ono's wing in mid-air before landing on all four paws without a stumble.

"Nice one Nya!" Bunga cheered, slapping a high-paw with his lioness friend.

"Showoff." Fuli huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Mtoto tried to jump the boulders, but ended up tripping and falling on his trunk. "I usually just run around 'em." Beshte informed as he trotted up beside the young elephant.

The next run on the course was crossing a small river. "You're gonna love this one, Fuli." Nyota giggled, her and the cheetah staring at their reflections in the water. Kion ran across the water in a few strides, followed shortly by Nyota. The lioness sat beside her best friend on the opposite shore.

Fuli smirked and took a few steps back, before running and leaping over the river, landing right beside Nyota. "You'll do anything to stay dry, won't you?" Kion chuckled with a raised eyebrow as he looked to the cheetah.

"You know it." the Guard's fastest agreed.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga yelled, jumping right into the water with a loud splash. He landed on his stomach, barely submerged. "Huh. Not as deep as I thought." he added, slightly disappointed.

Mtoto happily walked through the water with his trunk held high. As he came towards the opposite shore, he tripped on his trunk and ended up inhaling some water. Mtoto lifted his trunk and sprayed the water, accidentally showering Fuli and Nyota, while Kion ducked to avoid the splash. The cheetah went rigid as she was soaked from ear-to-claw, while Nyota stood still and blinked. "I'm sorry!" Mtoto apologized.

Fuli's eyes narrowed into a glare, while Nyota cut the tension with a laugh, "It's okay." she assured. "It's only water."

"Told you the sky was the safest place to be." Ono chuckled as he flew above the two soaked felines. In retaliation, the females shook out their fur, purposefully splashing the egret with the excess water.

"Okay." Kion cleared his throat, looking at everyone else. "Why don't we try something totally different." The prince looked around and spotted a large rock pile not too far away, an idea coming to mind. "Let's run a stealth surround drill."

"Yeah!" Bunga agreed. "Where we practice sneaking up on bad guys and surround them." He punched his right fist into his left palm.

"Haven't done that in a while." Beshte noted.

"Sounds good to me." Fuli agreed.

"Let's do it." Nyota added with a smile.

"I always ace this one." Bunga bragged to the young elephant standing beside him

"Okay, I'll go to the other side of that big rock pile." Kion told the rest of his team. "The rest of you try to sneak up, without me seeing or hearing you. Ono?" he looked to the Guard's keenest of sight. "Keep watch for hyenas while we're running this one?"

"Affirmative!" Ono saluted, taking off.

"You four know the drill." Kion added, looking to Bunga, Fuli, and Nyota.

"Wait till you're out of sight, then try to surround you." the cream-furred lioness finished, meeting the prince's eyes. "We got it, Kion."

The Guard's leader gave a smile and ran towards the rock pile, leaping over a few of the smaller stones before disappearing into the tall grass. Nyota stepped forward, "Okay guys, Fuli and I will approach from this side." she motioned to the right. "You two go in from that side." she glanced to the left.

Bunga rubbed his palms together, "Kion'll never see me coming." he chuckled, running alongside the left of the rocks.

"But he might smell you." Fuli chuckled, her and Nyota sharing a glance before running off along the right side.

The two females hunched low in the grass, "You go low, and I'll go high." Nyota whispered, glancing up at a tree nearby that she could easily climb without Kion seeing her.

"Okay." Fuli nodded in agreement, speeding off while the lioness ran for the tree.

* * *

Kion looked around, scanning the area for any signs of his friends. A small rustling caught his attention and his head whipped in that direction. Then, he felt a paw on his shoulder and turned to see Fuli, who just sat there and smiled.

"You're good, Fuli." the Guard's leader praised.

"I know." agreed the Guard's fastes with a small smile.

From behind a large rock, Bunga chuckled as he prepared to attack his best friend. "Zuka Zama!" the Guard's bravest yelled as he tackled the lion prince, sitting on his back while the lion was flat on his stomach with his paws sprawled out in four directions.

"Bunga, what happened to sneaking up on me?" Kion asked, looking at the honey badger as he jumped off his back.

"Eh, I got tired of that." Bunga shrugged. "Running right at ya's more my style."

"Now that leaves Nyota and Beshte." Fuli noted.

Kion turned and looked up at the tree nearby, trying to see if he could catch the slightest movement. He knew Nyota had a knack for climbing, and that was always her favorite way to sneak up on others. What he didn't know was that his best friend wasn't in the tree at all.

Nyota's tail flicked as she dug her claws into the soft dirt. She could see her friends through the blades of grass and a smile crossed her light cream muzzle. In a flash, she took off, charging straight for her best friend.

Before he could even blink, Kion was tackled from the side and pinned to the ground. He looked up into the stormy-blue eyes of the Guard's wisest, who was now giggling with a wide grin on her face. "Got ya." the lioness laughed, her paw dead center on the prince's chest.

"Yeah, you did." the Guard's fiercest agreed with a roll of his eyes. "Now, get off me." He grunted as he pushed her off.

"Nice one Nya!" Bunga high-pawed her again. "That was un-Bunga-lievable."

Nyota just held her head up and wiped the ends of her paws on her chest, "I am a pretty good pouncer." she giggled, glancing to Kion, who was shaking the dirt out of his fur.

"Alright. Now that just leaves-" the prince said, but was cut off when Beshte came running towards them.

"Beshte?" Nyota raised her brow.

"What's wrong?" Fuli asked.

"It's Mtoto!" the Guard's strongest answered, frantically. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"I'm right here, Beshte!" Mtoto called from the top of a rocky slope. "I was just sneaking..." he lost his footing and slid down the slope, using his trunk to grab hold of a small branch sticking out from between two rocks.

"That's not gonna hold for long." the Guard's wisest noted.

"Hang on, Mtoto!" Beshte called, running towards the slope. "I'm coming!" He stopped at the bottom, just in time for Mtoto to land on his back, but since it was at a high speed, the baby elephant just bounced off the hippo and landed on Bunga.

"Mtoto, are you okay?" Kion asked, worried the young animal might've gotten hurt from the fall.

"I think so." Mtoto answered.

Beneath him, Bunga groaned, "I'm okay too." he informed in a strained voice, trying to free himself from under the baby elephant.

"Mtoto?" Beshte questioned. "Why didn't you stay with me?"

"I wanted to show you I could do a good job sneaking up on Kion." the young animal answered, standing up, thus freeing Bunga. "Sorry, I messed up." he sighed.

"We're just glad you're not hurt, Mtoto." Nyota said with a smile.

"But I think it's time for you to head home." Kion advised

Beshte nodded in agreement, "I'll walk you." he smiled at his young friend.

"Okay." Mtoto sighed. "Bye, everybody." he waved with his trunk before following Beshte.

* * *

From the sky, Ono scoured the Pride Lands, looking for any sign of Janja and his clan. "Hmm." the egret muttered, focusing his eyes. "Still no sign of Janja and his hyenas. Better tell Kion." Ono circled around and headed back to where he last left the Guard.

As soon as the egret was out of sight, two hyenas poked their heads out of a thick bush. "All clear." one of them said. Soon, more hyenas came out of the bush, the last one being Janja.

* * *

"Great job on the obstacle course guys." Kion praised his three team members. "Now time for some speed training." Fuli, Nyota, and Bunga all got into their prepped running stances. "On your mark, get set...Go!"

Bunga was the first to take off. The girls waited a few breaths before running after him, creating a small dust cloud that obscured the badger's vision. When the dust cleared, Bunga stopped at the rock that marked the finish line. "Whoo!" he laughed. "I can't believe I won!"

"Um...Actually, you didn't." Ono corrected, pointing his wing at Fuli and Nyota. The cheetah sat up straight and cleaned her paw, while Nyota was only slightly winded. "Fuli won, with Nyota being a close second."

"Did you really think you were faster than me?" Fuli asked Bunga with a raised brow.

Bunga rubbed the back of his head, "Well..."

"As long as you're all faster than the hyenas, I'm good." Kion noted. "Speaking of hyenas, Ono." he looked to the bird perched on the rock. "Could you take another look around?"

"You bet!" Ono gave a nod and took to the air.

"Oh, and maybe look for Beshte while you're up there?" the Guard's leader added.

"Good idea." the keenest of sight agreed. "He should've gotten back by now."

The Guard's wisest nodded in agreement. "I mean, how long can it take to walk a little elephant home?" she wondered aloud, sharing a look with the rest of the Guard.

"I'll see what I can see." Ono took to the sky and searched the Pride Lands for the Guard's strongest. It took a few minutes, but when he found something, it wasn't their hippoptamus friend, but the little animals who were playing Lion Guard earlier that morning. "Hapana!"

"Ono, what is it?" Nyota asked, hearing the panic in the bird's voice. "Is it Beshte?"

"No! It's those baby animals from this morning!" Ono corrected, swooping down and hovering in front of the rest of the Guard. "They're being chased by Janja's clan!"

"Those stinkin hyenas!" Bunga raised his fist. "Going after poor, defenseless kiddies."

"Yeah. Janja's reached a new low." Kion agreed through gritted teeth.

"Let's go save those little ones." Nyota voted, stepping up beside Kion.

"Till the Pride Lands end...Lion Guard defend!" the Guard called out as they followed Ono across the plains.

* * *

The sounds of the hyenas' laughter grew louder as the Lion Guard closed in on their location. "I see the little zebra and baboon!" Ono alerted. "They're being chased by two hyenas."

"Hang on Gumba!" Bunga yelled, as he jumped on Fuli's back.

"Huwezi!" Fuli exclaimed as she sped off to save the pair.

"What about Mtoto and the others?" Nyota questioned as her and Kion ran after Ono.

"I don't see Mtoto." Ono relayed, his eyes zeroing in on the young ostrich, fox, and mongoose. "But I see Kambuni, Cheka, and Shauku! Two more hyenas are chasing them, and they're heading for the river!"

"Let's go Nyota." Kion glanced to his best friend, who gave a firm nod. The two cubs picked up speed, their eyes set in narrowed glares.

* * *

Kwato panted as he kept running with Gumba on his back. "They're getting closer!" the young baboon screamed, looking over his shoulder at the two predators gaining on them.

"I'm going...as fast as...I can!" Kwato gasped.

Just as one of the hyenas was about to pounce, a blur of blue fur jumped on his back, covering his eyes with his hands. "Sorry hyena! Dinner plans have just been canceled!" Bunga laughed, as the hyena ran off in a different direction, slamming into a nearby tree.

The second hyena skidded to a halt, and was then pinned to the ground by a blur of yellow and brown. He looked up into the narrow emerald eyes of the Guard's cheetah, who bared her sharp teeth. "I'll teach ya not to go after defenseless kids." she snarled. The hyena beneath her let out a whimper and flattened his ears.

Kwato's purple eyes were wide with awe as he grinned, while Gumba was jumping up and down on his back in excitement. "That was amazing!" the two boys cheered as the two hyenas ran back to the Outlands yelping.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kambuni screeched as she skidded to a halt near the river's edge. Cheka and Shauku stopped on either side of her. The three kids turned around and saw the hyenas closing in on them.

"The little ones are always easy." chuckled the buck-toothed hyena as he advanced on the young trio.

"They sure are delicious too." his stockier friend added with a laugh.

"Not today hyenas!" Kion and Nyota growled as they leaped over a boulder and stood in between the hyenas and the three kids.

"Leave them alone!" Ono squawked as he dove down and pecked one of the hyenas with his beak.

Kion and Nyota took one step forward, letting out low growls and bared their teeth. The two hyenas exchanged a glance and turn-tail and ran away with high-pitched whines.

"You little ones alright?" Nyota asked, turning to face the young trio. Her eyes were softer now and she had a small smile on her muzzle.

Cheka's topaz colored eyes widened and she ran to nuzzle against Nyota's leg. Kambuni rubbed her cheek against the top of Ono's head and Shauku latched onto Kion's foreleg and let out a content sigh. "Thanks for saving us." they chorused.

"It's what we do." the three Guard members replied, smiling.

* * *

Fuli, Kwato, Bunga, and Gumba joined them. "Anyone see Big B and Mtoto?" Bunga asked, looking around.

"When we all split up, I saw Mtoto run down the river." Shauku informed, looking up at Kion.

In the distance, they all heard Janja laugh, followed by a cackle by Cheezi and Chungu. Before the lion prince could say anything, Ono flew into the air and let out a gasp. "I see Mtoto and Beshte!" he announced. "They're surrounded by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu as well as a float of crocodiles."

"That's not good." Fuli noted, glancing to Kion and Nyota.

Kion nodded in agreement. "Ono, you're with me." he looked to the egret before his eyes moved to the remaining three members. "Nyota, you take Fuli and Bunga and deal with the hyenas."

"You got it Kion." Nyota nodded in confirmation.

The Lion Guard followed Ono to where Beshte and Mtoto were, with their young animal friends following behind them.

* * *

Beshte swam away from the crocodiles, with Mtoto on his back, spraying water at the reptiles with his trunk. When they came closer to shore, they saw Janja and his two subordinates waiting for them.

"Aw, ya came back." the hyena leader chuckled. "And you brought your little friend."

"Wrong, Janja!" Kion corrected as he and the rest of the Lion Guard showed up. "He brought all his friends!"

Bunga, Fuli, and Nyota charged ahead, knocking Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja into the water, giving Beshte the room to get on dry land. Kion jumped onto a few crocodiles who were getting too close to shore, then landed on the dry ground next to Beshte.

"I sure am glad to see you guys!" the hippo exclaimed, smiling at his friends.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't find you sooner." the Guard's leader replied.

"Better late than never, right, Big B?" Bunga nudged the hippo with his elbow.

"You said it, Little B." Beshte chuckled.

"Uh guys, it appears we had an audience." Ono informed, landing on Nyota's back.

The Lion Guard turned around and saw their young animal friends staring at them with wide eyes. The young animals erupted into cheers and ran to their favorite member, cuddling up against them.

From the water, the crocodiles let out low growls as they swam after Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. "Swim, fur brains!" Janja shouted over Cheezi and Chungu's yelping. "Swim!"

Cheka let out a giggle as she climbed up Nyota's leg and laid her chin on the lioness' shoulder. "You know, they'd stand a better chance if they just got out of the river." she noted, looking up at the Guard's wisest.

"You are right." Nyota agreed. "But I'm not gonna tell 'em that." Everyone let out a laugh.

* * *

"So I just kept spraying 'em right in the face while Beshte swam like the wind!" Mtoto informed as he and his friends walked back towards the watering hole with the Lion Guard.

"You kids had quite an adventure today." Kion noted with a chuckle. "And you know what?" he shoved his paw into a small mud puddle, "I think you've all earned the Mark of the Guard." he placed his paw on Mtoto's shoulder, giving him a muddy version of the marks the real Guard members had.

"Wow." Mtoto sighed as he stared at his mark.

Kion was suddenly flanked by the other five animals all shouting "Me next! Me next!". He cast a glance to Nyota, who was in a fit of giggles. The prince obliged the young animals and gave them each their own marks like Mtoto's.

The six young friends all stood around and gazed at the mud-print marks on their shoulders. "You know Kion, with Janja and his hyenas out of the Pride Lands, we've got nothing else to deal with today." Nyota noted, sitting next to her best friend.

Kion looked to his right and could tell what Nyota was thinking by the look in her eyes. "You do have a point." he agreed, glancing to the rest of the Lion Guard.

"Seriously?" Fuli asked with a raised brow.

Bunga grinned and jumped in the air, "C'mon Fuli, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

"I guess." Ono shrugged.

"Poa." Beshte sighed.

The Lion Guard walked over to their young friends. "So, do you little ones still want us to play with you?" Nyota asked sweetly.

"Really!?" squealed the six youngsters.

"Sure." Kion shrugged.

"This time, we'll be the baddies and you can be the Lion Guard!" Bunga suggested.

"That'd be awesome!" Gumba laughed.

Fuli let out an exasperated sigh while the little animals continued to cheer in excitement. "Okay little Lion Guard, ready?" Beshte asked.

"Ready!" they answered in unison.

The six members of the Lion Guard let out playful laughs and ran into the tall grass. "Till the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend!" the six young animals shouted as they chased their idols through the plains. The air was filled with cries of laughter and fun, like any normal day in the Pride Lands.

* * *

**A/N: So the ending is a bit different than the tv episode's, but hey, this is fanfiction after all, and I thought it would be a cute way to end the chapter. Anyways, I appreciate all of you who read and review! Thanks again!**

**Next time: Read and see how Nyota and the Lion Guard deal with a bird with a unique skill.**

**Now for comments/questions:**

**JDJPJST: **Thanks for the love, you're amazing! I try to give each chapter my own little spin, some will have more than others, and some might even be drastically different. Wait and see.

**johannvanguard: **Yeah, Nyota is one who puts her friends before herself (something that I will show in a future chapter or two). Thanks for the reviews and support!

**DemonGirl123: **I know, Bunga's story is so adorable! He was such a cute baby honey badger! Thanks for the love sis! I promise, there's more adorable Kion/Nyota fluff moments to come in future chapters. I write them all with you in mind, since you adore them so!

**Lockieboy1819: **Thank you for taking time to read this story and yes, I do plan on continuing it. Getting the chapters out just takes some time, and I try to make them enjoyable for you all.

**738: **So many questions, thanks for being interested. In order; I won't say the Guard teases them, but they will note how close they are in a future chapter. I'm still debating on whether to add a scene paralleling that particular Simba/Nala moment (since Kion and Nyota are pretty much the Simba and Nala of The Lion Guard), but ya never know. Maybe he is, maybe not, I'm not sure he knows. I do plan on adding backstory for Nyota in later chapters, including how Rafiki found her and how she met Shaba and Kion. Just be patient and keep reading to find out.


	11. The Call of the Drongo

**The Call of the Drongo**

* * *

* _**"Words appearing like this indicate singing"**_

* * *

As the Lion Guard went about their morning patrol, they heard terrified screams from three different animals. Soon, from three different directions, came a visibly terrified Muhangas the aardvark, along with a hare and jerboa, all of them stopping in the Guard's path.

"Help!" the jerboa cried out.

"Lion Guard!" the hare exclaimed once she saw the group.

"Thank goodness." Muhangas sighed.

"What is it?" Kion asked, looking at the three animals. "What's wrong?"

"Makuu!" shrieked the jerboa.

"Goigoi!" screamed the hare.

"Janja!" exclaimed Muhangas.

Kion looked over his shoulder to his team, "Lion Guard, we need to split up." he told them. "Fuli, you and Ono take on Goigoi." The keenest of sight and fastest nodded. "Nyota, you and Beshte go after Makuu." the wisest and strongest members shared a glance and a smile. "Bunga, you're with me, we'll go after Janja." the bravest member punched his palm and grinned. Kion turned back to the three frightened animals. "You three, take us to 'em. Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard called out as they went after their targets.

Bunga and Kion followed Muhangus to his den, "Okay, where was Janja?" the lion prince asked the aardvark.

"R-Right behind my den." the old aardvark stammered.

"Don't worry Muhangus." Bunga assured, patting his head. "We'll take care of him for ya." The bravest and fiercest carefully snuck up on the den, before Bunga jumped right over the rocks, "We gotcha now!" he yelled.

"Huh." Kion blinked, looking around. "There's nobody here." He glanced down to his honey badger friend, who was just as confused.

* * *

The jerboa led Beshte and Nyota towards the river. "He was right around here." the small rodent shivered, hiding behind the lioness' foreleg.

"It's okay." Beshte soothed, a smile on his face. "The Lion Guard's got this."

Nyota nodded in agreement and stepped over the jerboa, hunching her body low and rolling her shoulders. She glanced at Beshte beside her and mouthed "One...two...three..."

The pair jumped over the grass and stood tall, "All right, Makuu! Show yourself!" the Guard's wisest snarled, baring her teeth and protracting her claws.

The area around the river was completely empty. "Hello?" Beshte questioned. "Makuu?"

Nyota sniffed the air before lowering her nose to the ground. She took a few steps, before raising her head and quirking her brow, "Huh, weird." she muttered.

"Oh no!" the jerboa gasped, getting the two Guard member's attention.

"What is it?" Nyota asked, her and Beshte standing above the rodent.

The jerboa's big ears fell to the sides of her head, "Makuu ate all the roots I was having for lunch." she answered with a sniffle.

"Again, I say, weird." Nyota repeated, looking up at Beshte.

* * *

The female hare stood by a small, bare bush. She let out a scream when Ono landed in front of her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The Guard's keenest of sight apologized.  
"No sign of Goigoi from above." he informed.

The hare let out another yell when Fuli sped up to them. "I just searched around every tree in these woods." the cheetah said. "Not a jackal in sight."

"But my leafy greens are gone." the hare noted, looking at the bare plant. "The jackals must have eaten them."

"Hmmm." Ono pondered, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, at least they didn't eat you." Fuli chuckled.

* * *

Kion sniffed around Muhangus' den. "There's no trace of Janja and his hyenas anywhere around here." the Guard's leader told Muhangus.

Bunga jumped down from a nearby tree, "I didn't see anything from up there." he informed Kion. "They must've heard us coming and ran off!"

"I didn't even catch their scent." Kion added. "And believe me, if they were around, you'd smell 'em."

"But they were here!" Muhangus exclaimed. "They've eaten all the bugs that I was gonna eat for lunch!"

"Hey, the crocodiles ate my lunch too!" the jerboa informed as she, Beshte, and Nyota rejoined the group.

"And the jackals ate mine!" added the female hare as she, Fuli, and Ono came out of the tall grass.

"Did you find Makuu? Or Goigoi?" Kion asked the other Guard members.

"Nope." Nyota shook her head.

"Uh-uh." Beshte informed.

"No." Fuli spoke.

"Nothing." Ono sighed.

"Strange." Kion noted. "Janja wasn't here either."

"Like I said, I bet Janja, Goigoi and Makuu heard us coming." Bunga repeated with a wide grin. "See, that's just how good we are. We just show up and all of those baddies run off."

"I'm not so sure." Kion rebuffed, sniffing the ground again. "I didn't even find any hyena tracks." he added, "No sign of Janja at all."

"Hey wait, I didn't see any jackal tracks either." Fuli remembered.

"Did we see any crocodile tracks?" Beshte asked Nyota.

"No." Nyota answered. "I also didn't catch Makuu's scent around the river either."

"And last I checked, none of them eat roots or leaves." Ono added, perching himself on Nyota's shoulder.

"Right. And Janja doesn't usually eat bugs." Kion agreed, before looking to the trio of animals who yelled for help. "Are you sure it was Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja you saw?"

"Well, I didn't actually see Janja." Muhangus informed with a weak smile.

"I didn't see Goigoi either." the hare shook her head.

"I didn't stick around long enough to see Makuu." the jerboa gripped her ears. "But I sure heard him." she shuddered, "He said, 'Mmm mm. You look tasty. I'm gonna eat you!'"

The female hare let out a gasp, "That's what Goigoi said."

"And Janja." added Muhangus.

"Wait, Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja all said the same thing?" Nyota raised her eyebrow, glancing to Kion. "Something weird is going on here."

Kion nodded in agreement, "You're right Nya." he agreed, glancing from the lioness to the egret on her shoulder, "Ono, scout the Pride Lands. See if you can find Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja."

"Affirmative!" Ono saluted before taking off.

The sound of hyena laughter caught Fuli's attention, "Hold on." the cheetah halted. "Do you hear that?" she asked, raising her ear.

A voice in the distance cackled again, "We got you now!"

"Sounds like Janja." Beshte noted.

"Janja?!" Muhangus repeated with another terrified screm. He and the two smaller animals huddled together.

"It came from this way." Fuli motioned behind her.

"You three wait here." Nyota advised the three frightened animals as she walked past them to stand beside Kion. "The Lion Guard will figure out what's going on." She cast a glance to the lion prince at her left.

Kion met her glance and a smile crossed his pale-gold muzzle. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard finished as they ran towards the sounds of hyena cackles.

* * *

They ran across the grass plains and well into a small grove. "I don't hear Janja anymore." Nyota noted as the Guard came to a halt.

"I can't see him, either." Ono informed, flying over the others.

A rustling in a nearby bush made everyone jump. "Shh." Kion whispered. "Janja. Come on."

The Lion Guard stalked towards the bush, keeping low and quiet, while Ono flew above them. "Wait!" Ono alerted, hovering over the bush. "It's not Janja!"

Inside the bush was an adult bird with feathers in a dark shade of blue and green eyes. "No, no, no. No, I'm not." the bird agreed. "I'm Tamaa, the drongo!" he introduced, extending one of his wings and bowing.

"A drongo?" Nyota questioned as she stepped up next to Ono, who was now perched on one of the bush's branches.

"Well, don't worry Tamaa." Kion assured, standing next to Nyota and Ono, all three animals looking down at the bird. "We won't let Janja hurt you."

The dark-feathered bird blinked, "Why would Janja hurt me?" he asked, before letting out a small gasp. "Oh, right! You heard him just now." he remembered, not making direct eye-contact with the Lion Guard members.

"Yeah." Beshte confirmed. "And he sounded close."

Tamaa nodded, "Oh, they were. Very close indeed." he informed. "But then he and his hyenas ran off. They went..." he looked around nervously, "eh...that way!" he pointed his wing to indicate the direction.

"Thanks Tamaa!" Kion gave the bird a smile before turning back to his Lion Guard. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the other five finished as they all ran in the direction Tamaa indicated.

"Good thing that drongo actually saw where the hyenas went." Beshte noted.

"Yeah." Fuli agreed with a sigh. "He's the first one to see anything."

Ono pondered on that for a moment before realization hit him, "Hapana! Tamaa's a drongo!" he exclaimed, halting his flight and hovering above the ground. "That explains everything!"

"Ono?" asked Nyota, who had stopped running once she noticed the egret had stopped as well. "What're you talking about?"

"Follow me, quick!" the keenest of sight urged. "I've figured it out! Come on!" He circled back and flew towards the bush Tamaa was hiding in.

"Any idea what he's talking about?" Kion asked, stepping up beside Nyota.

"I honestly have no idea." Nyota answered with a shrug, running after her avian friend.

* * *

A hyrax gathered a few nuts and berries for its next meal, but suddenly froze when he heard the sound of the hyena Janja, saying he was gonna eat it. The small rodent ran away bleating. Out of the bush flew Tamaa the drongo, who landed near the small food pile with a chuckle. He moved to eat one of the berries, when suddenly a light-colored paw stepped on his tail feathers, "Not so fast." said the wisest member of the Lion Guard.

Tamaa gulped as he looked back, seeing the Lion Guard right behind him. "Un-bunga-livable." gasped Bunga. "You sounded just like Janja."

"That's because he's a drongo." Ono informed, landing on the ground, standing opposite of Tamaa. "And drongos can make their voice sound like other animals. Isn't that right?" he narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared down the other bird.

"Yes, it's true." Tamaa confirmed. "I can make my voice sound like other animals, any other animal in the Pride Lands, really." he chuckled. "It's my little talent."

Nyota's eyes narrowed, "Which you've been using to scare animals all over the Pride Lands." she stated.

"Admit it" Fuli growled, glaring at the drongo.

"Who, me? No, I never." Tamaa defended, only his voice sounded like Janja's. The Lion Guard just continued to glare at him. "I mean..." he cleared his throat, "...it wasn't me who.." this time his voice sounded like the crocodile leader. "I can explain." and that time his voice sounded like the male jackal. Tamaa sighed, knowing he'd been caught, "All right, kids. You got me. I pretended to be Janja, and Makuu, and Goigoi." he admitted. "But so what? Is there any harm in that?"

"You would scare little animals so they'd run away." Nyota deduced, removing her paw from the bird's tail.

"Is it my fault that my performances are so convincing?" Tamaa asked, with a dramatic flare. "It's a compliment, really."

"But you did it to steal their food." Beshte noted.

"Steal? No, no, no. It's an act, it's a show. It's all in fun." Tamaa chuckled. "I do some voices, and if my audience happens to leave me a little food as a reward, well, is that so wrong?"

Fuli and Nyota exchanged a look, "Uh, yeah." the two girls said in unison.

"Who do you think you are?" Ono asked with a glare.

"Who do I think I am?" Tamaa repeated, standing in the middle of the group. "I'm the...

_**"Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, indeed**_

_**Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, it's me!**_

_**It's all in fun**_

_**It's just a game!**_

_**Tamaa the drongo**_

_**That's my name!**_

_**Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, it's me!"**_

Tamaa imitated various animal noises in between his lines, flying all around the Lion Guard, putting on a dramatic performance.

_**"When I was just a baby bird**_

_**I learned I had a skill**_

_**To imitate both night and day**_

_**You know it was a thrill!**_

_**But when it came to hunt and peck**_

_**It wasn't all that great**_

_**I had to find a different way**_

_**To earn the food I ate**_

_**That's why...**_

_**I'm the bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, indeed!**_

_**Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, it's me!**_

_**It's all in fun**_

_**It's just a game!**_

_**Tamaa the drongo**_

_**That's my name!**_

_**Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, it's me!"**_

Tamaa imitated a lion's roar as he flew up behind Ono, startling the egret, who then rolled his eyes in annoyance as he flew over to perch on Nyota's back. The dark-feathered drongo continued to mimic the animal sounds made by the other Guard members.

_**"So imitating bad guys**_

_**Is my way to earn a meal**_

_**Nobody's ever harmed**_

_**All that hurts is how they feel!**_

_**Now listen very closely**_

_**You won't believe your ears**_

_**Cause doing other voices**_

_**Is a skill I've had for years!"**_

Tamaa mimicked the sounds of the three predators as he flew around the Lion Guard once more.

_**"Better look out! Janja's here!"**_

_**"I'm Makuu! Cower in fear!"**_

_**"Goigoi here! I'll give you what's for!"**_

"And let me tell you, kids, I got plenty more." he chuckled, striking a dramatic pose in the center of the Guard. "Cause I'm the...

_**"Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, indeed!**_

_**Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, it's me!**_

_**It's all in fun**_

_**It's just a game!**_

_**Tamaa the drongo**_

_**That's my name!"**_

"Bird of a thousand voices..." his voice sounded like that of Goigoi.

"Bird of a thousand voices!" his voice then sounded like Janja's.

_**"Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, it's me!**_

_**Bird of a thousand voices**_

_**Yes, it's me!"**_

He posed once more before bowing, "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Poa!" Beshte exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Can you do an imitation of me?" Bunga pleaded with wide eyes and an even bigger smile.

"Bunga." Kion cast a narrowed-eye glance to the honey badger.

"Right, you're the leader of the Lion Guard." Bunga nodded. "Imitate Kion first, then me." he corrected, looking back to Tamaa.

"Bunga, focus." Fuli hissed.

Kion stepped forward, looking the drongo in the eyes. "Tamaa, tricking others and taking their food upsets the Circle of Life." he informed. "If I had an amazing talent like yours, I'd use it to do good."

Tamaa sighed dramatically, "You're right. Of course you're right. Why? Oh why did I never think of that?" His voice was laced with drama, which made Nyota and Ono exchange a glance and quirk their brows. "The food I snatched from the beak snaps amounts of the innocent. the heartbreak, the pain. I feel so ashamed." he hung his head low.

"Poor little guy." sighed the Guard's strongest, feeling sympathetic towards the bird. Again, Nyota and Ono exchanged a glance, and this time let out low groans.

"Tell you what!" Tamaa perked up. "From this day forward, I'll only use my own voice. I promise." his voice cracked and sounded like Janja. He cleared his throat, and this time said, "I promise." in his own voice.

"Hmmm." Kion muttered, thinking it over for a moment. "Okay."

The sound of hyena laughter got everyone's attention. "Ono." Nyota looked to the egret on her shoulder, who nodded and took off.

Ono focused his eyes and located the trio of hyenas. "Hapana! Janja and his crew! The're about to attack a herd of impalas!" he alerted the rest of the Guard. "And this time I can see them!"

Nyota glared down at Tamaa, "And we're here wasting time talking to you!" she hissed. "No. More. Imitating." she enunciated each word to get her point across.

The dark-feathered bird held up his wing, "Drongo's honor." he agreed.

The rest of the Guard ran after Ono, who flew in the direction of the hyenas and impalas. "I still wish you would've done my voice." Bunga huffed. "Now I'll never know how I sound like."

"Hurry up Bunga!" Fuli called back. The honey badger rolled his eyes and ran after his friends.

* * *

The impala herd ran around the Lion Guard as Beshte stepped up to block the hyenas' path, and they ended up running right into the hippo, abruplty cutting off their laughter.

"What's so funny, Cheezi?" Nyota chuckled as she ran up to Kion's right.

"Uh..." the hyena stammered, "...nothing." he shut his mouth his tongue hanging out the side.

"Don't you remember? Janja made that great joke about eating the impalas." Chungu laughed. "Wait, how did it go again?"

Janja clamped his paw over the muscular hyena's mouth, "Stuff it, fur brain." he growled.

"I'm gonna give you hyenas to the count of three to get out of the Pride Lands." Kion warned, staring down Janja.

Chungu blinked, "You can count to three?"

Cheezi burst out laughing, "Ooh! I wanna hear it!" he got right up in Kion's face, before being yanked back by Janja, "Nice seeing ya, Kion." the hyena leader said casually. "Love to stay and chat but, uh, we were just leaving."

"We were?" the two other hyenas questioned.

Kion's amber-brown eyes narrowed, "One.." he started counting down, "...two..."

"We're going." Janja complied, him and his two clan-mates running away from the Guard,

"The faster, the better." Nyota huffed.

"That was a close call." Fuli sighed as Kion rejoined them.

Beshte nodded, "You said it." he agreed. "We were so busy searching for phony crocs, jackals and hyenas, we almost miss the real hyenas attack."

"Let's just hope Tamaa keeps his promise so we don't any more false alarms." Kion said. "For now, lets get back to our patrol."

* * *

A few hours went by and all appeared to be nice and quiet. "Guess Tamaa really is keeping his promise." the Guard's wisest noted as she sat under a tree and licked her paw, before rubbing it over the bridge of her nose.

"No sign of Janja, Cheezi and Chungu either." Ono reported, landing between the two lion cubs.

"Panic and run! Panic and run!" yelled the voice of the zebra leader, Thurston as he ran past the Lion Guard. "Head for the Outlands! They're the only safe place to be!"

"Whoa, what?" Bunga questioned. "No!" He stopped the panicking zebra.

"Where'd you get such a crazy idea?" Fuli asked with a quirked brow.

"From Kion." Thurston answered, looking at the cub in question.

"I never said that." Kion defended, his ears flattening against his head.

"Yes, you did." Thurston corrected. "I heard you say it to the impalas. And everyone knows zebras have the best hearing in the Pride Lands."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "So, if you heard Kion say, "Go to the Outlands", why didn't you go?" she asked the herd leader.

"I am going!" defended the zebra. "I just don't know where the Outlands are."

The cream-furred lioness blinked, realizing what was going on, "You said you heard Kion, but you didn't see him?" she questioned, looking the zebra dead in the eye.

"So." Thurston huffed with a stomp of his hoof. "Hearing is believing."

"Not with Tamaa the drongo around." Ono noted, moving from the ground to perch on Nyota's shoulder like always.

"But why would Tamaa fool the impalas into going to the Outlands?" Beshte asked.

Fuli rolled her emerald eyes and let out a scoff, "Sounds more like Janja to me."

"Maybe it was Janja." Kion agreed. "And Tamaa."

Nyota raised her eyebrow and looked over to Kion, "Okay, I know Tamaa is a trouble-maker but, you really think he'd help Janja?" she questioned her best friend.

"Maybe he didn't have a choice." Kion guessed. "C'mon Lion Guard! To the Outlands!" The group raced towards the direction where the impala herd was last grazing, going from there straight to the border to the Outlands.

* * *

"Any sign of the hyenas, Ono?" Kion looked up at the egret flying above them.

"Negative." relayed the bird. "I don't see them." In the distance a voice that sounded very similar caught Ono's attention. "But I do hear something."

"Leave now, or we're gonna come get ya." the voice became clear and it was a member of the Lion Guard.

"Hey, that was Nya!" Bunga exclaimed, the aforementioned lioness looked down at the badger beside her. "But wait," the bravest member looked up at the wisest, "Nya's right here." he pointed his claw to the feline beside him, who rolled her eyes.

"It's gotta be Tamaa." Nyota noted.

"C'mon Lion Guard!" Kion motioned for the rest to follow him down into the gorge below.

* * *

As the Guard neared the herd of impalas, who were cornered at a dead end by the three hyenas, they overheard Janja say "Nice try, but we know the Lion Guard ain't here." The hyena leader chuckled as he glared at the drongo they cornered.

"That's what you think!" Kion called out.

"Oh, he's really good. That time he didn't even move his mouth." Chungu grinned, thinking it was Tamma imitating Kion again.

"Back away from the bird, Janja!" Nyota growled, her and Kion standing side-by-side on a large boulder looking over the three canines.

The Guard's fiercest leaped off the rock and tackled Janja to the ground with a growl, "K-K-K-Kion." Janja stammered, chuckling nervously. "It's not what you think. See, um, we, we were just helping out these poor lost impalas, you know, we thought we'd show 'em the way home."

"We'll take care of the impalas." Kion informed, stepping off the hyena leader.

Nyota jumped off the boulder and walked up to stand beside the prince, "Why don't you three find your own way home?" she advised, letting out a snarl, her stormy-blue eyes set in a glare.

"We'll do that." Janja agreed, backing away from the two cubs. "Let's go fellas." The three hyenas turn-tail and ran back to their den with their ears flat against their head.

"And don't come back!" Tamma called after them, mimicking Kion's voice as he hovered over the two lions. He circled around and faced them, and the rest of the Guard. "Sorry, I was on a roll!" he laughed.

* * *

The Lion Guard led the impalas back to the Pride Lands, where they went back to their grazing ground. "That was a brave thing you did back there, Tamaa." Kion praised once he and the Guard stopped, the drongo perched on a small boulder.

"You helped save the impalas." Ono added from his perch on Nyota's shoulders.

"Yeah, we might've been too late if you hadn't distracted Janja and his crew by imitating us." Nyota followed, a small smile on her muzzle.

"Thanks, guys." Tamaa smiled back at the Guard. "It felt great to use my talent for good. And this time I really have learned my lesson." he flapped his wings and took to the air, "From now on I'm sticking to my promise. No more imitating others, unless it's for good."

"That's great." Bunga cut in, looking up at the drongo with wide eyes, "But, could you imitate me just once before you go?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

"Okay." Tamaa obliged, shouting "Zuka Zama!" in the honey badger's voice as he did a mid-air corkscrew before flying off.

Bunga nodded in approval with a wide grin, "I really do have a great voice." he said, only to realize his friends were already walking away. "Hey, wait for me!" He ran after them.

* * *

**A/N: A bit more of a comedic chapter this time around. I still can't believe how much love this story is getting, thanks so much everyone! Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter to be posted, things are going on in my personal life, but I won't go into that.**

**Next time: _Can Rafiki's paintings predict the future? Bunga seems to think so, and he believes Kion could be in grave danger. Is he right? Or just a little crazy? _**

**Now for comments/questions:**

**johannvanguard:** Yeah, I try to add my own little spin on each chapter, and I thought the Lion Guard playing with their little fans would be a nicer ending. As for Nyota and Kion, well that won't happen for a long while. They're still only cubs who don't quite understand the whole 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' concept yet. Season three will deal more with that, believe me, I've got so much Nyon (Nyota/Kion) moments planned and I hope you guys look forward to those.

**Patricia Louise A. Pena: **Glad to see a new username in the reviews, thanks for taking time to read this story. I will definitely add my own original twists (or I try really) and don't worry, Kion and Nyota's relationship won't be rushed. Even though I'm a sucker for romance, I plan on taking things nice and slow with them, since again, they're only cubs.

**Derick Lindsey: **I'm glad you liked my little tweak to the original episode storyline, I did feel kinda bad for Bunga since no one really wanted to be him, so that's why I added in that each baby animal had their favorite. As for Nyota's bonds with the rest of the Guard, I do plan on showcasing those, other than her bonds with Kion and Ono. Hope you'll stick with the story to see those bonds grow.

**Lockieboy1819: **Thanks for liking my own ending, and I'm glad you're looking forward to season two. I've got a lot planned out that I can't wait for ya'll to read.

**DemonGirl123: **I'm glad you enjoyed the cute baby animals playing with the Lion Guard. Thanks for being my #1 fan! Love ya big sis!

**TSSTMBBH: **I try to add little parallels between Simba/Nala and Kion/Nyota as best I can. Nyota's backstory will be revealed in time, including how Rafiki found her and how Shaba became like her older brother. And I will show and flashback of when Kion and Nyota first met as little infant cubs. All in time.

**HTISUSATFMRBTBSH: **Again, Nyota's backstory will be revealed in time. To quote Rafiki "Patience, readers. Patience." Kion and Nyota won't get teased by the Guard, but the others will start to notice how close the two cubs are. Cheka may or may not appear again, read and find out.

**BDCAJL: **All will be explained in time. Hey, I gotta find some way to keep you guys comin back for more. LOL.

**BIFGDMDECJJLCA: **In order; Yeah Cheka does look up to Nyota, being that even though she's a young cub, she's the wisest lioness in the Pride Lands. There are similarities between Simba/Nala and Kion/Nyota (besides the fact they resemble them physically). Kion and Nyota get teased about their affectionate friendship by their respective siblings (Kiara and Shaba). I'll explain in a future chapter how Rafiki found Nyota, and how Shaba became like her big brother. As for right now, Kion and Nyota are best friends who are very close.


	12. Paintings and Predictions

**Paintings and Predictions**

* * *

The Lion Guard looked down the hill, hearing the cries of a baby gazelle. "Ono, is he alright?" Kion asked as Ono flew down to access the situation.

The keenest of sight landed in front of the baby gazelle, "He's fine." Ono reported. "But his hoof is stuck under a heavy rock."

The rest of the Guard ran down the hill, closer to the gazelle. "Nyota." Kion glanced to his right at the wisest of the Guard with a smile on his muzzle.

The cream-furred cub stared down at the large boulder the gazelle's hoof was stuck under. "Okay, I got it." she said, looking to the Guard's strongest, "Beshte, think you can move that rock?"

"Yeah, I can try." the hippo answered with a smile.

"Great." Nyota returned the smile before turning her attention to Bunga, "Once Beshte moves the rock, be ready to pull him free."

"You got it, Nya!" Bunga saluted with a grin, running to the trapped animal. "I gotcha, gazelly." The badger rubbed his palms together, grabbing hold of the gazelle's trapped leg.

Beshte stood on the other side, lowering his snout against the bottom of the boulder, "Twende kiboko." he grunted, lifting the boulder an inch or two off the ground. "Okay Lil' B, pull away."

Bunga pulled the baby gazelle's hoof from under the rock and backed away as Beshte dropped it back in place. They took a step back and began to slide down the hill. "Bunga!" the other five Guard members shouted.

"Hapana!" Ono gasped, "They're sliding towards that cliff!"

The baby gazelle let out terrified cries as it slid down the hillside, while Bunga tried to slow himself down by digging his claws into the dirt, which ended up working. "Grab him, Bunga!" Kion ordered as he ran down the hill to help them. "Don't let him fall."

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga exclaimed, sliding down the hill on his stomach, grabbing the baby gazelle by his tail. Kion grabbed the honey badger by his tail and dug his claws into the dirt to slow themselves down. The baby gazelle stopped close to the cliff's edge, before being pulled back by Bunga. "You're okay gazelly." the Guard's bravest assured. "But, gotta admit, it was kinda fun." he chuckled.

The baby gazelle bleated in rebuff and shook his head, as the rest of the Lion Guard joined them. "I better see this little one home." Ono suggested as the sky grew dark. "It looks like it's about to-" thunder boomed and rain began to pour down, "-rain." the egret sighed.

"Good call, Ono." Fuli groaned.

* * *

While Ono led the baby gazelle back to his herd, the rest of the Lion Guard returned to their lair to get out of the rain.

"Ah, it feels good to be out of the rain." Fuli sighed, shaking herself dry.

Beshte ran right past her, "You said it, Fuli." he agreed, jumping into his pool, which ended up splashing the cheetah, soaking her again.

Nyota let out a giggle as her and Kion walked past her, having already shaken themselves dry. "Whee!" Bunga laughed as he swung from the vines above the rest of his friends. He went to reach for another vine, when the one he was just swinging on wrapped around his heel, causing him to swing back into one of the walls of the lair. A wall that Rafiki just happened to be adding a new painting too.

"Yes, at last." sighed the old mandrill. "Finished!" He tapped the painting with his bakora staff, making the newly painted giraffe walk a few steps before stopping.

"I love that trick." Bunga grinned, staring at the painting.

Nyota walked over to her guardian and nuzzled against his arm, "I like the new painting Papa." she said, looking up at the mandrill, "Although the neck is a bit short."

"Hmmm." Rafiki smoothed out the white fur on his chest. "You are right my little star." he agreed.

"And he's upside down." Bunga added, making Rafiki and Nyota look up at him. "Just like you two."

"Mmm, yes. I can fix that." Rafiki chuckled, tapping the badger's leg with his staff, causing the vine to loosen, which made Bunga fall flat on his face. Both Rafiki and Nyota chuckled at the sight. "And now, I'll fix this." Rafiki added, setting his staff to the side and wiping away the painting to start over. He hummed to himself as he began to paint again, while Nyota padded over to Beshte's pool to take a drink.

While the old Mjuzi was distracted, Bunga took his staff and walked over to another wall of the lair. He tapped a painting of four zebras, the bakora staff making it move as if they were running. The honey badger chuckled as he tapped another painting, depicting a tower of rocks, the staff's powers making it move and showing the top rock wobbling before falling onto the ground and breaking in half.

"Everyone, everyone!" Ono called as he flew into the lair, making the others run to meet him.

"How's the baby gazelle?" Kion asked.

"He's fine." the bird answered. "But now we've got a zebra stampede."

The Guard's fastest let out a heavy sigh, "One of those days, huh?" she rolled her eyes.

"Guess so Fuli." the Guard's wisest agreed.

"Come on, Lion Guard." Kion ordered. "Let's go calm the zebras down before they hurt somebody."

* * *

The storm had cleared up as the Lion Guard ran across the grasslands to catch up with Thurston's herd. Ono flew above the rest, making sure no other animals were in the stampedes way. As he focused his vision, he saw four sleeping hyraxes right in the zebras' path. "Kion, the zebras are headed for a family of hyraxes." the egret alerted the Guard leader.

"Then we'll need to stop them before they get there." Kion noted, glancing back at the rest of the Guard. "Come on."

As Bunga ran beside Beshte, he looked ahead and noticed the zebra stampede looked a lot like the painting he saw in the lair. Not too far ahead of them was a tower of rocks that also resembled a painting in the lair. "Zebras. Rocks. Zuka Zama!" the badger gasped.

"What's the kerbubble, Little B?" Beshte asked, glancing down at Bunga.

"Those rocks are gonna fall on the zebras!" Bunga answered.

Beshte raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"I'll explain later." Bunga replied, running ahead. "We gotta move the zebras away from 'em."

Bunga jumped onto Beshte's head, before leaping onto Thurston's back and grabbing his ears. "Say, what's the big idea?" the herd leader scoffed, his eyes moving to look at the badger riding on him.

"You got to get away from those rocks." the Guard's bravest instructed, turning the zebra to the right, which made part of the herd follow.

Ono flew around the large rock tower and noticed the one at the top was teetering on the edge of falling. "Kion! Nyota!" Ono called, getting the lion cubs' attention. "The rocks!"

When the prince saw what the keenest of sight alerted, his eyes went wide, "Heyvi kabisa." he turned his head to look at Nyota, who met his eyes and nodded. "Fuli!" Nyota called to the other side of the stampeding herd, "Forget about stopping them! Turn them!"

In the panic, a baby zebra was heading right for the rocks, and at the rate she was running, the rock would fall right on her. "I got her." Nyota said to Kion as she ran off after the zebra, while Kion and Fuli focused on turning the herd.

The rock became more unstable and fell over the edge, its shadow overcasting the form of the baby zebra, who stopped and stood frozen in fear. Nyota jumped and pushed the baby out of the way a second before the stone crashed into the ground, creating a cloud of dust. The baby zebra let out a whinny and rubbed her cheek against Nyota's cheek and left shoulder.

"Nyota!" Kion called as he ran over to them. "You okay?" he asked, breathing heavily from running and looking over the lioness for any sign of visible injury.

"I'm fine." Nyota assured, giggling as the baby zebra continued to rub against her. "Although it was pretty close." The Guard's wisest tapped her tail on the ground, the pale cream tuft of fur on the end an inch from the broken rock. She let out a sigh of relief that her tail wasn't crushed.

Kion smiled and bumped his forehead against Nyota's, "Come on, let's regroup with the others." he voted, to which Nyota nodded in agreement. The two cubs walked the baby zebra back to the rest of the herd, and she ran back to her mother. "Thank you Nyota." the mother zebra said, tipping her head to the lioness who saved her baby. Nyota smiled back and swished her tail back and forth behind her.

"Nice job, everyone." the Guard's leader praised.

"Un-Bunga-lievable." the honey badger sighed as he jumped off Thurston's back.

"So, Little B." Beshte addressed as he walked up to his smaller friend, "How did you know those rocks were gonna fall?"

"I'll show you." Bunga answered, looking back at the others, "I gotta show Beshte somethin' back at the lair. See you there." he waved as he and the hippo ran back to the lair.

"Uh, okay." Kion raised an eyebrow in confusion, before addressing the herd leader. "So, what caused you guys to stampede?"

"Well, we were at our grazing grounds when all of a sudden there was a big boom." Thurston answered.

"A boom?" Fuli repeated. "What do you mean, a 'boom'?"

"You know, a great big boom." he replied.

Fuli looked to Nyota, "I think he might mean thunder." she clarified. From her back, Ono nodded in agreement, "That storm this morning was near the zebra grazing grounds."

Thurston quirked his brow, "What's thunder?" he asked, blinking.

"Um, it goes boom?" Ono chuckled with a shrug. He could've gone into detail about what it was, but knew the zebras wouldn't understand it at all.

"Yes. That's it exactly. A great big boom." Thurston confirmed. "It was loud and scary." he flattened his ears to the side of his head. "So we did what we always do when something scares us. We panicked and ran." He moved his legs as if he were running in place.

Fuli rolled her eyes. "Well, the storm clouds are gone now." Nyota told him, smiling. "You have nothing to worry about. So you can all go home."

"Fabulous." Thurston smiled back at the lioness, looking around. "Uh, now, which way's home?" he asked, glancing at the Lion Guard out of the corner of his eye.

Kion and Nyota both let out heavy sighs, lowering their muzzles and their ears flattening against the sides of their heads. The lioness looked to the egret on her shoulder, "Ono, let's make sure these zebras get home safe." she suggested.

"Yeah." Ono agreed, taking off from her shoulder.

"Nyota, I'm sure Ono can handle leading the herd home by himself." Kion noted, stepping up beside his best friend.

"It's alright Kion, I don't mind." Nyota replied. "Besides-" the baby zebra she saved from the falling rock rubbed against her side. "I think this little one wants me to come along." The zebra gave a whinny in agreement.

"Oh-kay." Kion agreed. "Meet us back at Pride Rock after you get the herd home." He brushed his nose against Nyota's cheek.

"Will do!" chimed the wisest and keenest of sight. As Nyota walked away, she flicked her tail, the fur-tuft on the end accidentally hitting Kion's nose. "This way, zebras." Ono called, circling over the herd before flying back in the direction of Chakula Plains.

"Follow us." Nyota instructed as she ran after the egret. The pair locked eyes from the ground and sky and let out a laugh as they led the herd home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bunga and Beshte arrived back at the lair. Rafiki was still working on his painting, and realized he'd run out of one color, so he left to go make more, leaving his staff against the wall. The two Guard members snuck behind the mandrill, Bunga grabbing the bakora staff as she showed Beshte the two paintings he saw earlier before the stampede.

"Okay, Big B, look at this." Bunga tapped the first painting, "The zebras are running." he then tapped the second painting, "And now, the rocks are falling."

Beshte gasped as his eyes widened, "That's just like what happened today." he noted, looking to the badger beside him. "But what's it mean?"

"Don't you get it?" Bunga questioned. "These paintings show what's going to happen before it actually happens."

"They predict the future? Poa." Beshte gaped. Another painting caught his eye. It depicted a lion cub standing on a tree branch. "Hey, doesn't this one look like..."

"Kion." Bunga cut off, noticing that the lion cub did look exactly like their fierce leader. Bunga tapped the painting with the staff and held it there, the image of the lion cub glowed and the tree branch broke, causing him to fall.

"Oh, no!" Beshte gasped with wide eyes.

"I don't wanna watch!" Bunga closed his eyes and pulled the staff away, the painting's movement ceasing.

The Guard's strongest blinked, "Bunga, if these paintings tell the future, that means..." he began to say.

"Kion's going to fall off a really high tree." Bunga added, running his hands down his face.

"He could get hurt." Beshte noted.

"Or worse." Bunga's eyes widened. "We got to warn him." The pair ran out of the lair, with Bunga tossing Rafiki's staff back against the wall, though it ended up knocking over the various gourds full of paint instead. "Hi, Rafiki." the bravest said as he ran past the mandrill.

"Bye, Rafiki." added the strongest as they ran out of the lair.

Rafiki raised a brow as the two animals left, then went back to his painting and noticed his staff was on the ground and his paints had been knocked over.

* * *

"Here we are." Ono announced, flying above the zebras. "Chakula Plains."

"You're all back home." Nyota added as she came to a halt beside the baby zebra and her mother.

"Thank you for getting us here safely." the zebra mother said, nuzzling her little one. "And thank you again Nyota, for saving my girl." The female zebra smiled down at the stormy-blue eyed lioness.

"Our pleasure." Ono replied, perching on Nyota's back. "After all, keeping everyone in the Pride Lands safe is the Lion Guard's duty." Nyota added with a smile.

The two Guard members walked away from the plains and headed back towards Pride Rock. About halfway back, the pair heard the faint sounds of laughter. Nyota's ear twitched as she focused her hearing, "Ono?" she questioned, glancing up at the egret. "Did you hear that?"

"Yep. I'll check it out." Ono circled back and focused his vision towards the direction of the zebra herd. "Hapana!" the keenest of sight gasped.

"What is it Ono?" Nyota asked, seeing his wide eyes.

"It's Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu." Ono answered, flying down eye-level with Nyota. "They're going after Thurston's herd."

"We've got to get the rest of the Guard." Nyota voted, sprinting towards Pride Rock.

* * *

Kion and Fuli stood near the edge of Pride Rock, waiting for Nyota and Ono to return. "Kion!" Bunga yelled as he and Beshte ran to the two felines.

"Hey." the prince replied calmly. "What were you showing Beshte?"

"You're not going to believe this." Beshte replied, glancing from Kion and Fuli to Bunga.

"Rafiki's paintings..." Bunga began, "...they predict the future."

Kion stood there and blinked, "You're right. I don't believe it." he agreed. "There's no way Rafiki's paintings can predict the..."

"Kion!" Nyota's voice cut in as she leaped onto Pride Rock. "We...have...a big...problem." she said between breaths, sitting down.

"What is it?" Kion asked, running to the panting lioness.

"Don't tell me it's the zebras again." Fuli groaned with a roll of her eyes.

Nyota nodded in confirmation, getting back on her feet. "But now they're being chased by hyenas." Ono added, hovering over the rest of the Guard.

"Then there's no time to waste." Kion stated, looking up to the keenest of sight. "Ono, lead us to the zebras." He then looked to the wisest member, "You gonna be okay."

"Yeah." the cream colored cub replied. "I'm good." She gave the prince a reassuring smile. "Let's go."

"Right." Kion agreed, returning the smile and standing beside her. "Lead the way you two." He glanced between Nyota and Ono.

Bunga ran up to Kion and braced his hand on the cub's shoulder, "But Kion, the paintings-"

"No time for paintings, Bunga." Kion cut off. "We need to stop the hyenas." Him, Nyota, and Fuli ran down the path leading to Pride Rock and followed Ono back towards Chakula Plains.

"But what if Rafiki's painting comes true while we're fighting the hyenas?" Bunga asked, looking up at Beshte.

"We just need to make sure Kion doesn't climb any trees." Beshte answered as they ran after the rest of the Lion Guard.

* * *

The Guard made it to the plains just in time to see the zebras in a full blown panic. The striped animals were running in various directions, and being chased by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. "Nya, you and Ono lead the zebras away from the hyenas. Try to calm them down."

"Got it." the wisest and keenest of sight nodded in affirmations.

"You three-" he looked to Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga, "-take care of Cheezi and Chungu. Leave Janja to me. Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard finished as they raced down the hill towards the panicking equines.

One zebra broke off from the rest of the herd, and Janja went right after it. Just the same, Kion broke off from the rest of the Lion Guard and followed Janja. He ran around a large boulder and noticed a tree sticking out of the side, an idea crossing the prince's mind as he ran up the narrow path through the boulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bunga saw Kion jump onto the tree and ran back to help him, while Fuli and Beshte stopped Cheezi and Chungu from chasing the zebras.

"These zebras never even saw us coming." Cheezi cackled as him and Chungu continued to chase the herd.

"That's 'cause zebras ain't too smart." Chungu laughed.

Both hyenas were suddenly halted when they crashed into the side of the Lion Guard's strongest. "They're not the only ones." Fuli scoffed, standing beside Beshte.

Chungu shook off the momentary disorientation, "The Lion Guard?" he blinked.

"We never even saw you coming." Cheezi whined.

Kion jumped to the next branch, just as the zebra ran under him. "Kion, look out!" Bunga called, running to the rescue.

"Bunga?" the prince questioned. "What are you...whoa!" he was cut off when the honey badger tackled him, knocking both of them out of the tree, and right on top of Janja.

"Where did you even come from?" the hyena leader stammered, looking up at the golden-furred cub on top of him.

"Doesn't matter." Kion jumped off the hyena, "I know where you're going." he let out a low growl.

"Panic and run, panic and run!" Cheezi and Chungu whimpered, running back to the Outlands.

Janja saw the look in Kion's eyes and knew his clanmates had the right idea and ran after them.

"And don't come back!" Bunga called after them, raising his fist.

"Bunga, why'd you do that?" Kion asked his badger friend.

Bunga shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want them to come back?"

Kion shook his head, "No, why'd you knock me out of that tree?" he clarified. "I was trying to take Janja by surprise."

"Oh." the Guard's bravest scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that..." He was cut off by Fuli's chuckling as her and Beshte rejoined the group. "Well, that's a new way to run off hyenas. Fall on them." she laughed.

"That wasn't exactly the plan." Kion rolled his eyes, watching as Bunga ran over to stand next to Beshte.

"Hey, did you see that?" Bunga whispered to Beshte. "Kion fell from the tree just like the painting predicted. Good thing I saved him."

"Looked to me like you pushed him and Janja saved him." the Guard's strongest replied. "Besides, what if that wasn't the right tree?"

Bunga ran his hands down his cheeks, "Then he's still in danger." he cringed. "At least the zebras are safe and we can head home. There aren't any trees in the lair."

"Everyone, we have a problem." Ono alerted as he and Nyota ran up to them.

"Ono did a quick count of the herd, and we're three zebras short." Nyota added. "We're missing Thurston, the baby zebra I saved earlier and her mother."

"The hyenas didn't get them, did they?" Kion asked, worry lacing his voice. Nyota shook her head, and the prince sighed in relief.

"I've spotted the missing zebras." Ono informed. "But they're stranded on the other side of Maji Baridi Falls."

Beshte raised his brow, "How'd they get way over there?"

"I'm guessing they panicked and ran." Fuli said with a grin, followed by an eye roll.

"Well, however they got there, we've got to help them get back." Kion told the rest of his team. "Ono, lead the way."

"Affirmative." the egret saluted, leading the rest of the Guard towards the falls, the two lion cubs running at the front.

"So, how are we gonna protect Kion now?" Bunga asked, looking up at Beshte.

"Don't worry, Little B." assured the Guard's strongest. "Maybe there aren't any trees between here and Maji Baridi Falls."

* * *

That statement proved false as the whole Guard walked through a small grove on their way towards Maji Baridi Falls. Bunga's eyes were wide as he looked all around, "Trees, trees, trees." he cringed, grasping the fur on his cheeks.

"And just now you're noticing?" Fuli raised her brow as she glanced back at the honey badger.

Bunga took a few more steps and let out a gasp, pointing straight ahead at what appeared to be a branch in the middle of the path Kion and Nyota were currently walking. "Bunga, it's on the ground." Beshte noted. "How could Kion fall from it?"

"He could trip." the badger replied, running ahead.

Nyota caught sight of something ahead in the path and her eyes widened as she froze. She hesitantly took a step forward before jumping over the sleeping snake in her path. Kion shook his head and rolled his eyes as he went to do the same. A second later, Bunga's voice yelled, "Look out!" and it was followed by an audible scream from Ushari.

Hearing the cobra's voice, Nyota let out a squeak and pressed herself against Kion, her body hunched and her head resting against his chest with his chin on her head. The prince glanced behind him, "Bunga, leave Ushari alone." he scolded. "You know how Nyota gets around him." The lioness currently pressed against his chest shivered at the mention of the cobra's name, a very unpleasant memory of her early cubhood flashing through her mind. "So many snakes." she shuddered.

"It's okay." Kion soothed, rubbing her forehead with his chin. "You're okay." He continued to nuzzle his best friend until she stopped her shaking. "Better?"

Nyota pulled back, her ears still flat against her head, and gave a nod. "Yeah. Thanks." she breathed out.

Kion chuckled and bumped his forehead to hers, "Come on, let's find those zebras." he reminded. Nyota nodded and they continued down the path. "Do you think you'll ever get over your fear of snakes?"

"I don't think so." Nyota answered, meeting Kion's eyes as they walked. "I still have nightmares Kion." The prince just smiled and bumped his shoulder to hers, before brushing his nose against her cheek,which made her smile and giggle.

* * *

Fuli stopped right in front of Beshte and Bunga, "What's going on?" she asked, sharply. "You're both acting even stranger than usual."

Bunga rubbed the back of his head, "Okay. So I was looking at Rafiki's paintings." he began to explain. "You know how his staff can make them move..."

"And then we saw Kion fall off the tree branch." Beshte added after Bunga finished his explanation into their behavior.

Fuli just nodded her head, not sure what to think. "Still sounds hard to believe." she admitted.

"But what if it's true?" the hippo questioned, looking down at the cheetah walking beside him. "How would you feel if Kion got hurt?"

Fuli let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, let's go warn him."

* * *

A ways ahead, Kion and Nyota continued down the path, following Ono. The egret perched on top of a tree a few feet ahead of them. "You can see the zebras from up here." he informed the two cubs.

"Great." Kion glanced to Nyota, "Let's take a look."

"Good thing I'm a great climber." Nyota giggled, running ahead of Kion and jumping onto the tree's trunk.

"Kion, no!" Fuli yelled, just as the prince jumped onto the tree. She ran into him and they both landed on their stomachs, draped over the thick trunk. Shortly after, Bunga and Beshte came running after them, both tripping over the root and crashing onto the trunk. The force sent Nyota into the air and she landed on top of Kion, who grunted under the added weight.

"Sorry Kion." Nyota apologized, jumping off him and landing on the ground.

"It's okay." Kion replied, following suit. "Not your fault." Both cubs shook their fur out, then Kion looked to the other three Guard members draped over the tree trunk. "What are you guys doing?"

"What's going on with you?" Nyota asked, raising her brow.

"Kion, I just spotted a shortcut to the zebras." Ono alerted, flying in front of the lion prince. "This way, through the trees." he pointed his wing in the direction of a forest, which made Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga gasp.

"Hey, I know an even shorter shortcut." Bunga chuckled dryly, climbing off the tree. "Uh, this way." He pushed Kion in another direction away from the forest.

"Uh, oh-kay." Nyota blinked, following the honey badger.

* * *

Instead of walking through the forest, the Guard was now swimming through a deep river. "Guys, this is not a shortcut." Ono pointed out, flying over Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to save Kion." Bunga answered as he swam.

"Save him from what?" Ono questioned.

"Remember how Bunga knew to steer the zebras away from the rocks?" Fuli asked, her head barely above the water. Ono gave a nod in confirmation. "Well there's a reason he knew." Beshte added. Bunga then went on to explain again, about the painting in the lair predicting Kion falling from a tree.

* * *

Kion and Nyota were the first to make it to shore. "Gotta love Bunga and his shortcuts." the lioness rolled her eyes and shook out her fur.

The two cubs soon found Thurston, the mother zebra and her baby, all happily grazing on the other side of Maji Baridi Falls. "Now to find a way to get to them." Kion mused, looking around.

Nyota scanned the riverbank and found a large, long tree branch hanging over the river. "Kion, we can use that branch to get across." she informed, nudging the prince's shoulder with her nose and pointing to the tree with her paw.

"Great thinking Nya." Kion smiled. "Come on." The two cubs ran towards the tree.

* * *

"Kion's in danger." Ono gasped, after hearing Bunga's explanation.

"Not anymore, Ono." the badger assured. "Now that you know, Kion has the whole Lion Guard looking out for him."

"Not the whole Lion Guard." Fuli rebuked. "Nyota still dosen't know."

"Oh yeah." Bunga agreed. "We have to tell her not to let Kion anywhere near a tree."

"Lion Guard, we found the zebras!" Kion called back to the others, who all turned to see him and Nyota on the tree branch over the river.

"Don't worry, I'll save him." Ono said, flying over to the lion prince. "Kion. No." he halted, landing right in Kion's path.

"Ono?" Nyota questioned, standing right behind Kion.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you two." the egret apologized. "But Fuli, Bunga and Beshte..."

The two cubs looked back to see the other three members running right for the tree branch. They all crashed into one another, causing both Kion and Nyota to be launched off the branch and onto a small boulder, with the cream-furred cub landing horizontally over the golden cub's back. Fuli landed hard on the ground, followed by Beshte and Bunga.

"What's going on with you guys?" Nyota huffed, sliding off Kion's back, the two cubs now standing on the boulder.

"We were just trying to save Kion." Fuli answered, struggling to pull herself out from under Beshte.

"Save me?" Kion repeated. "From what?"

"The tree branch." Ono squawked.

"The tree branch?" both cubs echoed in unison, sharing a confused glance.

"Rafiki's painting showed you falling from a big tree branch." Bunga explained for the fourth time that day.

"Seriously?" Nyota blinked with a deadpanned expression.

Kion rolled his eyes, "Bunga. There's no way Rafiki's paintings tell the future." he shook his head. "Now let's focus on getting these zebras back to their herd."

Fuli was still struggling to get out from under Beshte. "Could you get up?" she asked in a strained voice. "Please?"

Beshte smiled and stood up so Fuli could move. The hippo backed up and bumped into a rock, which then started rolling right towards the three grazing zebras. "Zebras, look out!" Kion warned.

Thurston lifted his head and saw the rock rolling right towards them. "Panic and run." he told the other two zebras. "Panic and run." The three equines let out whimpers before running right into the river.

"Hapana!" Ono gasped. "The zebras are heading towards Maji Baridi Falls."

"I have an idea. Come on." Kion led the Guard to the edge of the falls. "I've got to roar from that branch over the waterfall."

"But, Kion." Bunga halted, placing his hand on the prince's shoulder. "The painting!"

"I don't care. It's the only way to save the zebras." Kion rebuked, walking to the edge before looking back at the Guard. "After I roar, make sure the zebras are okay."

Nyota nodded, "Got it Kion." she smiled. "Just be careful."

"Always." Kion smiled back before jumping onto the tree. He slid down the narrow branch over the waterfall, carefully balancing himself on it. "I hope this works." he muttered to himself. He unleashed his Roar just as the zebras fell over the waterfall. The Roar's power blasted the water so it formed a bowl shape which caught the zebras and pushed them back up over the falls.

The mother zebra and her daughter landed safely on the ground. Nyota ran to them to make sure they were okay. "Whoa!" Thurston screamed, as he landed draped over Beshte's back. "Oh, comfy."

Nyota rolled her eyes and ran back to the edge of the falls. "Kion, you did it!" she yelled down to the Guard's leader. "The zebras are safe!"

Kion jumped back onto the bulky trunk of the tree, but lost his footing and slipped. The rest of the Guard shouted his name in fear he'd fallen. "I'm okay!" their leader reassured, jumping onto the rock base the tree was growing from.

The other five members sighed in relief. "I wasn't worried." Bunga brushed off, earning a glare from his four friends.

* * *

"These paintings? Tell the future?" Rafiki burst out laughing. "Bunga! Why would you think such a thing?" The Mjuzi and the Lion Guard all stood in front of the wall in the Lion Guard Lair where Bunga saw the zebra and rock paintings.

"Cause-" the honey badger rubbed the back of his head. "-'cause we saw the zebras run and the rocks fall and then we..."

Rafiki laughed again before bonking the badger on the head with his bakora staff. "First, do not take Rafiki's staff." he scolded. "Second, these paintings...you did not see what you think you saw. You watched them backwards." he informed, tapping the rock painting first. "The rocks fall and the zebras run! And all of this happened in the past!"

"The past?" Bunga and Beshte repeated together.

"Yes, yes." the mandrill confirmed. "These paintings...they show the history of the Pride Lands."

"What about this one?" Bunga asked, pointing to painting of a lion cub in a tree. "It shows Kion falling."

Rafiki laughed again. "Nyota dear, what is it I always say about jumping to conclusions?" he looked to his lioness cub.

"Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusions." Nyota answered with a giggle. Rafiki reached out and scratched behind her ear.

"Leap to what? I'm confused." the badger admitted.

Rafiki stood in front of the painting Bunga believed to be Kion. "That is not Kion. It's Nala's father, Kion's grandfather, when he was a cub." the Mjuzi informed.

"How 'bout that." Nyota glanced to her left at Kion. "You look like both your grandfathers." she noted.

"You think?" Kion quirked his brow.

"Kion's grandfather did fall from a big branch." Rafiki informed, making the painting come to life with his staff. "But he was saved-" the painting showed the cub falling, but before he hit the ground, six lions appeared and caught him. "-by the Lion Guard of his day. You see? These paintings do not predict your future. Except for this new one." He pointed to a small painting of Bunga.

"Is that me? What am I gonna do? Something fun?" The badger asked excitedly. Rafiki tapped the painting and it showed the badger wiping up spilled paint. "Cleaning the floor? That doesn't look like fun!" he looked up at Rafiki, who held out two stacks of leaves and a gourd bowl of water. Bunga sat down and started wiping up the paint on the lair's floor. "I think I like the other paintings better." he sighed. The rest of the Lion Guard laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Labor Day everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So I've finished season three of **_**The Lion Guard **_**and let me just say, I've got so much planned! My ending will of course be different as I plan to write the Guard into the back half of **_**The Lion King 2. **_**I hope that's alright with ya'll. And I might just sneak in an epilogue that peaks into the Guard as adults. Ya never know!**

**Next time: **_**See how our favorite Lion Guard handles leading their first migration, and bear witness to the Circle of Life in its purest form.**_

**Anyways, on to comments/questions.**

**DemonGirl123**: Don't worry, Tamaa will make a reappearance in season two. Hope you like this chapter.

**Lockieboy1819**: Well here it is! Hope you liked my own little spin. I try to add my own spin on each chapter.

**johannvanguard**: Yeah, it was nice that Tamaa saw the error of his ways. I don't really see myself writing an original chapter like that, but I can say that Tiifu, Zuri, and Nyota will get to better terms than what was shown in _Can't Wait to be Queen_.

To all those who call this a work of genius and a masterpiece, thank you so much. I honestly didn't know it would take off so well. I'm glad you guys love Nyota and her friendships with each Guard member. I hope you guys will continue to read this story and it's two sequels. I've got so much to show ya'll. And be on the lookout, I may just throw in some foreshadowing since I've got this whole series planned out.


	13. The Mbali Fields Migration

**The Mbali Fields Migration**

* * *

As the Guard went about their morning patrol when suddenly their keenest of sight found something a bit unusual. "Everyone, everyone!" the egret alerted, circling back to the rest of the Guard. "There's trouble with the zebras!"

The Guard's fastest rolled her eyes, "Oh, what else is new?" she groaned.

"And the gazelles!" Ono added, landing on a medium sized rock.

"The zebras and the gazelles are in trouble?" Nyota questioned, quirking her brow.

Ono shook his head. "No, they are the trouble." he corrected. "They're fighting each other!"

"But zebras and gazelles don't fight." Beshte noted.

"You seein' okay, Ono?" Bunga asked, stepping up in front of the egret. "Look. How many claws?" he held up two claws in front of the bird's face.

"I know what I saw!" Ono exclaimed, outstretching his wings.

"If the zebras and gazelles really are fighting, we better check it out." Kion voted, looking between the rest of his team. "Till the Pride Lands end..." the prince took off towards the direction Ono flew from.

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard finished as they followed their leader.

* * *

The two herds were easy to find because there was overlapping whinnies and grunts coming from both herds. "Hevi kabisa." Nyota breathed as the Lion Guard came upon the fighting herds.

"So weird." Fuli shook her head, standing on Nyota's right. "I've never seen zebras and gazelles act like this."

"Hey, wait. I know these herds." Beshte informed, the rest of his friends glancing at him. "Those zebras follow Muhimu, and the gazelles follow Swala." he informed. "But Muhimu and Swala are friends."

"Something's not right here." Kion muttered, which made Nyota shift her gaze to glance at him. Kion looked up at Ono, "Ono, can you see Muhimu and Swala?"

"Affirmative!" the keenest of sight replied, focusing his eyes and spotted the two herd leaders. "Looks like they're in the middle of everything."

"Then that's where we're going." Kion ordered. "Come on!"

The Guard ran down to the field. "Let's move, zebra-deebras!" Bunga clapped his hands as the Lion Guard walked through the herd. "Black with white stripes on one side. White with black stripes on the other." He tried pushing two zebras away so they could continue on.

"I think I can handle this." Beshte volunteered with a grin. "Twende kiboko!" he charged ahead, forcing the zebras to part so the Guard could get through.

"Nice one Big B." Bunga praised, grinning at the hippo. "Uh-oh!" the badger's eyes widened as Muhimu backed up and sat on him. "Uh, hello?" Bunga grunted, glaring at the female zebra sitting on his back.

"Ohh." Fuli and Nyota cringed. "That's gotta hurt."

Swala, the gazelle leader, laughed. "Nice move, Muhimu."

"What do you mean, nice move?" Muhimu huffed. "You pushed me."

"So?" Swala scoffed. "What are you going to do about it?" she challenged with a wave of her head.

Muhimu got back on her hoofs and charged into Swala, knocking her back a few paces. Bunga got to his feet and brushed himself off. "I know whose side I'm on." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Muhimu glared back at the honey badger.

"Muhimu! Swala! Stop!" both lion cubs shouted, stepping between the two female leaders. "Enough!" Kion yelled, letting out a low growl, frightening the two leaders. "What's going on? I thought you two were friends?"

"We were." Muhimu corrected with a roll of her blue eyes. "Until Swala and the gazelles tried to steal our grazing grounds."

"Your grazing grounds?" Swala repeated with bite. "Muhimu, these are our grazing grounds!"

"No, they're ours!" Muhimu retorted.

"But this is the Pride Lands." Beshte spoke up. "Can't you just share?"

"Beshte's right." Nyota agreed, speaking in a calming voice as she stood beside Kion. "These grazing grounds are for everyone." the lioness glanced between the two leaders. "There's plenty of grass for zebras and gazelles."

"Um, Nyota...that's not exactly true." Ono corrected, flying over the Guard and the two herds. "Except for where you are, I only see dirt."

Nyota looked down at her paws, then around her. "There's no other grass at all?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Fuli raised her brow.

"Wait. So you zebras and gazelles aren't really mad at each other." Beshte spoke up. "You're just hungry."

"I do get cranky when I'm hungry." Swala agreed with a nod.

"And now you see why we're hungry." Muhimu huffed with a stomp of her hoof. "There's not enough grass."

"Well, then we just need to find a place with enough grass for all of you." Nyota deduced, glancing between the two herd leaders with a smile on her muzzle and a swish of her tail.

Swala lowered her head to look the lioness cub in the eye, "Can you do that?"

"Yes, where is all this grass?" Muhimu also looked down at the cream-furred cub.

Nyota's ears flattened against her head, "I...don't know."

"But I know who will." Kion added, glancing to his left. "Come with me?" Nyota nodded and the two cubs ran in the direction of Pride Rock.

* * *

Kion and Nyota stood opposite King Simba, explaining the situation between Swala's and Muhimu's herds. "Hmm. I knew the herds were large this year-" Simba stated, walking to the edge of Pride Rock, "-but I didn't realize they'd outgrown their grazing grounds."

"Isn't there somewhere with enough grass for the herds to share?" Kion asked, walking up to stand at his father's left, with Nyota on the prince's right.

Simba looked out over the Pride Lands, a smile forming on his pale orange muzzle. "You two see that patch of green, far out in the distance?" he asked, glancing down at the two cubs.

Nyota focused her eyes on what the King was talking about. "Mbali Fields?" she questioned, looking up at Simba, her tail swishing behind her.

"Mbali Fields." Simba repeated with a nod. "That's where the zebras and gazelles can find their grass."

"But that's at the very edge of the Pride Lands." Kion noted, looking up at his father. "You think they can make it?"

Simba looked down at the two cubs with a smile. "I'm certain they can." he answered. "Because I'm sending the Lion Guard with them."

Nyota blinked, "You want us to lead a migration, Your Highness?" she quirked her brow and exchanged a glance with Kion.

"You'll have the rest of the Guard with you." Simba reminded, seeing the look of hesitation in his son's eyes. "But I know you, Kion. You can do whatever you put your mind to." The King smiled down at his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Kion replied, returning the smile. "I won't let you down." he promised.

"You never do." Simba lowered his head and brushed his nose over his son's mane. He then glanced to the female cub, "Neither do you, Nyota." he praised.

Nyota's ears fell against her head and her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, "Thank you, Your Majesty." she lowered her body and bowed. Simba ran his nose over her head.

* * *

The next morning the Guard met with Muhimu's and Swala's herds at their usual grazing area to begin the trek to Mbali Fields. Kion paced on a rocky hill overlooking the area. Nyota sat under the tree, tapping her tail on the ground watching her best friend pace.

"Kion, if you pace any more, you're gonna create a trench in the rock." the cream-furred cub noted with a sigh.

"I just want everything to go smoothly." Kion replied. "Ono should be back soon with the best route to Mbali Fields. I just don't-" He was cut off when Nyota rubbed her cheek against his. Kion closed his eyes and turned his head, rubbing his forehead against Nyota's.

"Who's ready for a Savannah trip?" Bunga shouted as cartwheeled around a few zebras. "Raise your hooves! Whoo!" He backed up into a zebra that turned out to be Muhimu. "Oh, it's you."

"Have we met?" Muhimu asked, looking down at the Guard's bravest.

"Uh, yeah. You sat on me yesterday?" Bunga reminded, his hands resting on his hips. "Remember?"

Muhimu chuckled, "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." she rebuffed. "Little mongoose."

"Mongoose!?" Bunga repeated, offended by the remark. "I'm a honey badger!"

"Whatever." the zebra leader scoffed. "When are we getting this show on the road? I need to get to the grazing grounds. Before it is time." she leaned down and stared Bunga right in the eye.

"It is time?" Bunga questioned. "Don't get all Rafiki on me, Muhimu. We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on."

"Everything's gonna be fine." Nyota reassured Kion, pulling her head from under his chin. "Have a little faith." she gave her best friend a reassuring smile, brushing her nose against his whiskers.

"Thanks Nya." Kion returned the smile, tapping his forehead against hers. "I needed that."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Nyota reminded, keeping her forehead against his.

"Looks like everyone's ready, Kion." Ono informed, flying over the two cubs before landing near the edge of the hill, Kion and Nyota pulling away from eachother. "Did I interrupt something?" Ono questioned.

"No." Kion and Nyota answered together. "Did you scout us the best route to Mbali Fields?" the Guard's leader asked.

"Affirmative." the keenest of sight confirmed. "Through the plains past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields. Pretty simple, really." he added with a shrug.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kion smiled and walked to the edge of the hill, while Ono flew over and perched on Nyota's shoulder. "Listen up, everybody!" Kion addressed, getting both herds' and the rest of his Guard's attention. "It's a long way to Mbali Fields. But I'll do my best to get you all there safe and sound!"

"We know you will!" one of the gazelles shouted.

"We trust you, Kion!" Muhimu voiced. "Right, everyone?"

There were overlapping voices all cheering in agreement. Nyota stood back with a smile across her muzzle, keeping her eyes on Kion for a few more heartbeats before looking to Ono on her shoulder, "Ono, point the way."

The egret gave a firm nod, "Affirmative." with a smile he took off from the lioness' shoulder and flew towards Mbali Fields.

"Ya know, it's a shame that you weren't born first." Nyota said to Kion as the pair led the herds after Ono.

"Why do you say that?" Kion asked, looking to his best friend with a raised brow.

Nyota met his eyes, "Because, after what I just saw, you'd make a great King someday." she smiled and brushed against the prince's right side.

* * *

Kion and Nyota stayed at the front of the herds, closely following Ono, while the rest of the Guard spread out to make sure no one strayed or got left behind. A baby gazelle started slowing down and yawned. Beshte helped it out by carrying the baby on his back while it took a little nap. A zebra strayed from the herd, but Fuli sped in front of it and led it back to the herd.

Soon the canyon came into view and the whole Lion Guard walked to the edge to overlook it. Not too far in the distance they could see the bright green grass of Mbali Fields.

"How's it look from above, Ono?" Kion asked the bird as he landed on a small, flat-surfaced stone. Nyota padded up and stood beside the prince.

"So far so good." the keenest of sight reported. "Though it seems like everyone's slowing down."

The trio looked back at the two herds, noticing they were, in fact, getting sluggish. Kion walked a few paces to address the two groups, "Hey, everyone!" he addressed with a smile, "I know you're tired and I know you're hungry but..."

"We were hungry when we started." a male gazelle cut off.

"Now we're starving." added a female zebra.

"It's not much farther, I promise. We'll get to Mbali Fields soon!" Kion reassured. He leaned down closer to Ono and whispered, "We will get to Mbali Fields soon, right?"

"Affirmative." Ono agreed. "We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon. You can see the Fields from here." A small clasp of thunder echoed not too far in the distance as dark clouds began to roll in. "I just hope we get there before the storm hits." the egret added under his breath.

"We're almost there, everyone!" Kion announced. "See the patch of green at the end of the canyon?"

"Look at all that grass." Muhimu sighed. "I can almost taste it from here. Oh, yummy."

"Yummy?" Bunga questioned, looking up at the zebra leader. "You know it's gonna taste like grass, right?"

"Yes! I can't wait." Muhimu squealed with a grin. "In fact, I can't wait!" She let out a neigh and ran through her herd and headed for the canyon. Seeing their leader gallop ahead made the rest of the zebra herd follow suit.

"Uh-oh." Nyota muttered, seeing the zebras chargins right for them.

"Everyone! Slow down!" Kion yelled, but his voice was drowned out by the thundering hoofsteps and zebra's neighing. "The slope is too steep." Both cubs ducked low as two zebras leaped over them.

"No way this ends well." Fuli sighed.

Seeing the zebras charging into the canyon, he gazelles soon followed suit. The Lion Guard raced after them down the slope into the canyon, trying to slow the herds down. The thundering hoofbeats echoed throughout the canyon, shaking loose some rocks on the ledges near the end of the path.

"Hapana!" Ono gasped when he noticed the rocks. "Kion? We have a problem!"

Kion and Nyota looked ahead and saw the rocks beginning to fall. The three felines on the Guard ran to the front of the herd, urging them to turn back. The rocks crashed down, blocking the exit of the canyon. One large rock was about to fall on Muhimu, when Bunga pushed her out of the way.

"Why did you shove me?" Muhimu asked, glaring at the badger currently sitting on her back. "Don't you know I'm in a family way?"

"No, you were in the rocks' way." Bunga corrected. "I was trying to save your life."

"Oh. Well, that's different." the zebra leader chuckled dryly, looking away from the Guard's bravest. "Now, could you please get up? You're sitting on me!"

"Well, now you know how it feels." Bunga retorted, jumping off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Muhimu huffed as she got to her feet. "Oh, never mind. Odd little hedgehog." She groaned as she stomped off.

"I'm a honey badger!" Bunga corrected her again, this time raising his voice.

The rest of the Lion Guard looked up at the rocks blocking their path. "Guess we're not as close as we thought." Kion sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Beshte asked, looking to the two lion cubs.

"Any ideas Nya?" Fuli asked the lioness to her left.

"Well, the herds can't go over it. And we can't go through it." Nyota informed as she looked over the barricade. "So we've got to go around it." she concluded.

"Ono." Kion looked up at the bird hovering above them. "Scout out another route to the grazing grounds."

"I'm on it." Ono nodded and flew higher over the canyon.

Swala walked up and examined the barricade, "I blame the zebras for this." she scoffed, before heading back to her own herd.

Ono looked in every direction, trying to find another route. He ended up finding one, but it went out of the Pride Lands. The keenest of sight flew back to the Guard and perched on a small rock. "What's the news Ono?" Nyota asked, her and Kion walking up to him.

"Well, I did find another route to the fields." Ono informed. "But, it goes through the Outlands."

"That won't be easy." Nyota muttered, glancing to Kion. "We'll need to be on alert for the clans that live out there."

"I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home." Kion reminded, meeting Nyota's eyes. "And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do."

"At least we've got one thing going for us." Bunga cut in with a smile. "That storm hasn't started yet." As soon as he said that, a loud clap of thunder echoed all around them. Then, rain began to fall. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud." the honey badger chuckled dryly.

"Ya think?" Nyota raised her brow, casting a half-lidded glance at the badger.

The Guard led the herds back through the canyon. "I'm starting to wonder if Kion knows what he's doing." Muhimu voiced to her herd. "He says we're almost there, now he's taking us in a different direction."

"Has he ever even led a migration?" a male zebra pondered aloud.

"Maybe we should've stayed home." a female zebra spoke up.

"If Simba had brought us, we'd be there by now." Swala noted. "I'm not sure Kion can handle a trip like this."

Even at the front of the herds, and a few paces ahead, Kion could still hear everything they were saying. He let out a groan and rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to them Kion." Nyota told him, rubbing her forehead against his cheek. "You're doing great." The prince looked over at his smiling friend and felt himself smile too. He brushed his mane against her cheek.

"Is it just me or is this water getting deeper?" Fuli asked, realizing her paws were completely submerged. She heard a rushing sound and glanced back, her green eyes widening. "Kion! Nyota!"

The two cubs looked back at their cheetah friend, and saw a massive wave coming right for them. "Flash flood!" Kion alerted, sending the herds into a panicked frenzy.

"Higher ground, everyone!" Nyota advised, standing on a small ledge. "Move! Now!"

Mostly everyone made it to higher ground, but a few members of each herd got caught in the floodwater's current. "No animal gets lost!" Kion said to his team. "Let's go!"

"Ono, keep these animals on safer ground!" Nyota called up to the egret. "We'll get the others!" Ono nodded and led the herds uphill while the rest of the Guard ran back down to rescue those in the water.

* * *

Two zebras were screaming for help as the current carried them. "Beshte! Those two are yours!" Nyota called out to the hippo.

"I'm on it!" the Guard's strongest jumped into the water, swimming underneath the two equines and lifting them onto his back, swimming them to shore.

A gazelle tried to outrun the rushing water. "Fuli, that one's yours!" Nyota looked to her fellow female member, who nodded and sped ahead. Hearing another gazelle's cry, she looked to the bravest member, "Bunga, help that one!"

"Got it Nya!" Bunga saluted, running to help the gazelle.

"Help!" Swala called as she struggled against the current. Kion and Nyota ran and hopped on an overhanging branch, "Don't panic, Swala! We'll get you!" Kion assured. Him and Nyota each took one of the gazelle leader's horns in their mouths and pulled her from the water, dragging her onto the solid ground. Both cubs laid on their backs and panted, trying to catch their breath.

"Help me!" Muhimu cried as she fought the current.

"I'm coming!" Bunga shouted, jumping into the water. He swam to the zebra leader and grabbed the side of her neck. "Gotcha, Muhimu."

"You've got me?" she half-glared at the badger clinging to her. "You're the size of my head!"

"Then it's a good thing you've got a big head." Bunga retorted, hanging onto her with one hand while using the other to swim back to the bank. "Muhimu, work with me here!" Bunga grunted.

"I'm trying, but it's hard." the zebra huffed. "I'm swimming for two!"

"I'm the one swimming for two!" corrected the honey badger. "Now help me out and paddle!"

The two made it to solid ground and collapsed with a collective sigh. "Well, now that you've saved me twice, I suppose I should admit it." Muhimu sighed. "I did sit on you."

"Yeah! I've still got the stripe marks to prove it." Bunga agreed.

"Anyway, I'm sorry." the zebra leader apologized. "And, thank you."

"Hakuna matata." Bunga replied, getting to his feet. "Come on. We have to get to higher ground."

* * *

The groups rejoined at the top of the canyon, the two herds discussing Kion's leading skills. "Yes, he saved me, but it's his fault I was in trouble in the first place, right?" Swala said to a few members of her herd.

Kion's ears fell to the sides of his head as he turned his back towards the two herds and the rest of his Guard. Bunga cleared his throat, "So, um, Kion, what now?" he asked, running his claws through the white fur on the back of his head and neck.

The prince didn't say anything in response. He just lowered his head and let out a shaky breath. "Kion?" Nyota muttered, her own ears falling to the sides.

"I don't know." Kion admitted.

Nyota picked up the doubt in his voice and ran towards him. She nudged her head under his and rubbed against his chest. Kion lowered his head and rested his chin on Nyota's neck, gently rubbing it against her fur. "Don't listen to them." she whispered so only he could hear. "You're a great leader." her tail swayed behind her as she moved her paw so it brushed against Kion's. "I believe in you. All you need to do is do the same."

Kion rubbed his cheek against the back of Nyota's head, "I need you to do something for me Nya." he told her, pulling back to look his best friend in the eye.

"Anything you need." Nyota replied instantly, nuzzling her cheek against his. "Name it."

"Keep an eye on the herds, and the Guard." he said. "I'll be back. I just need to think alone for a moment."

Nyota nodded, "Sure." she agreed, giving him a smile. Kion smiled back and tapped his forehead against hers before walking down a trail that was surrounded by two large stone walls. The cream-furred lioness watched as her best friend disappeared down the path, and her ears fell flat as she walked back to the rest of the Guard.

* * *

As Kion walked to the edge of the rock, the clouds opened up and Mufasa's spirit appeared. "Kion, something's troubling you." the former king noted, sensing the doubt lingering in his grandson's heart.

"Grandfather, I don't know what to do." Kion admitted, his ears falling flat. "Dad trusted me to lead the herds...but everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right." he lowered his head.

"Kion, don't let their lack of faith affect yours." Mufasa told him.

The young prince looked up at his grandfather's spirit. "I really do want them to trust me."

"They will." Mufasa assured. "As long as you trust yourself. Confidence, Kion. That's all you need to complete this journey." he added with a soft smile. "But confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself."

Kion nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Grandfather." he bowed his head and turned to head back to the herds and Lion Guard, and Mufasa's spirit disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

"You think Kion's gonna be okay?" Beshte asked, his ears at the sides of his head.

"Sure he is." Bunga answered. "He's Kion."

"Speaking of." Nyota motioned to the aforementioned lion prince, who was walking back towards them. She could see a difference in Kion as he conversed with Swala and a male from Muhimu's herd. "We're not there yet. It's taking longer than we thought." Kion informed the two. "But I know we'll make it. Trust me."

"I'm not sure I do." Swala admitted.

"Me, neither!" a female zebra spoke up.

"I'm with Swala!" a male gazelle agreed.

"Well, I trust Kion!" Nyota voiced, moving to stand beside her best friend.

"So do I!" Muhimu agreed. "I agree, the trip hasn't gone the way we hoped. But it's not Kion's fault. Part of it was mine." she admitted, her ears falling to the sides of her head. "We all know I started the stampede. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have had to change course. And who can predict a flash flood?" she rolled her eyes. "But Kion and the Lion Guard got us through it safe and sound." she stepped up and looked in the Prince's eyes. "I have faith in you, Kion." she bent her front legs and bowed. "And, and I promise to make things easier from now on, not harder." She rose to her hoofs and smiled.

Kion smiled back at the zebra leader, "Thanks, Muhimu." He gave her a nod before jumping onto a stone slab to get a view of both herds. "There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now, in order to get there, we have to cut through the Outlands." he informed. "I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise!" The rest of the Guard nodded in agreement with their leader. "So, who's ready?"

A chrous of cheers erupted from the herds as they voiced their agreements. Nyota ran up and stood by Kion's side. "Great job, Kion." she praised. "You were born to be a leader."

"I can't take all the credit." Kion replied, resting the side of his head against Nyota's. "Thanks for having faith in me." His tail swished behind him as he nuzzled his best friend.

Nyota rubbed her cheek against Kion's, her tail also swaying behind her. "I have all the faith in the savannah in you." she admitted. The two cubs pulled away and smiled at one another.

* * *

Side-by-side they led the zebras and gazelles towards Mbali Fields, crossing into the Outlands territory.

"Remember, everyone, we're in the Outlands now." Nyota said, looking over her shoulder. "Be as quiet as you can. Got it?"

"But what if..." a male zebra began loudly, but was hushed by Muhimu, who suddenly let out a scream and laid down. "It's time!" she screamed again.

"Yeah. Time to stay quiet." Bunga reminded, grabbing the female's snout.

"No." Muhimu rebuked. "Time for the baby!"

"What baby?" the Guard's bravest questioned.

"The baby I'm about to have!" Muhimu let out another shriek.

"Baby? You're having a baby?" Bunga repeated, still in disbelief. "Like a baby baby? Like a baby, baby, baby?" Muhimu nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been telling you the whole time, you silly honey badger." Muhimu scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes! I'm a honey badg..." the realization hit Bunga and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "You're having a baby!"

Ono gasped and stopped flapping his wings, landing on top of Nyota's head, his wings spread out behind her ears. "Now it makes sense why she's been short-tempered." Nyota muttered, earning an "uh-huh" from the bird on her head.

"You're having a baby? Right now?" Kion questioned. Muhimu nodded again. "What do we do?" he asked, glancing to Nyota.

"How should I know?" she replied. "Rafiki hasn't had that talk with me yet."

"I only know about eggs." Ono informed, moving to perch on the lioness' back.

"Leave it to us." Swala stated. "She'll need help, ladies. Who's with me?" A few females from Muhimu's herd stepped around thier leader. Swala noticed Bunga was next to Muhimu. "She'll want some privacy."

Bunga rubbed the back of his head, "No problem. See you later!" he turned to leave but was halted by Muhimu asking him to wait. "I'll feel safer if you're nearby." she said to the honey badger. "You saved me before. I wouldn't be here to have this baby if it weren't for you."

"Um...okay." Bunga shrugged, rubbing his arms. "How nearby do I have to be?" Muhimu let out another groan and rolled onto her side, the females of her herd forming a circle to shield her from view. "So not too nearby, then. Good."

"A baby zebra? It's gonna be so cute!" Beshte sighed.

"But we're in the Outlands. There's predators everywhere." Fuli reminded. "She can't have the baby here."

Ono took off from Nyota's back to check on Muhimu, "She can and she is!" he informed the others.

"Then we're gonna have to stay here till she's had it." Beshte noted.

"Nyota, what should we do?" Kion asked, looking to the wisest of the Guard.

Nyota sighed, "Fuli's right. There's a lot of predators out here." she agreed. "If we want to keep everyone safe, we need to split up." she advised, meeting Kion's eyes. He gave a nod in agreement. "Fuli-" the lioness turned to her cheetah friend, "-you take Ono and Beshte and lead the herds to Mbali Fields. Kion and I will stay here with Bunga and Muhimu."

"What if there's an attack?" the fastest asked. "You'll need our help."

Nyota faced Fuli and met her eyes, "Fuli, the Lion Guard's duty is to defend the Circle of Life." she reminded. "That means taking care of this baby and the herds." The cheetah lowered her head, but kept her eyes locked with the lioness'. "You know it's the right thing to do." Nyota said, her eyes never wavering from the cheetah's.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Fuli scoffed.

"Wouldn't expect you to." Nyota giggled.

"See you at the grazing grounds." Ono saluted, taking to the sky.

"Everyone who's not helping Swala and Muhimu, follow Fuli, Ono, and Beshte to Mbali Fields." Nyota instructed the herds. All but four zebras and Swala remained as Muhimu went into labor.

* * *

Kion walked up to Nyota, a smile on his muzzle. He bumped his shoulder to hers, getting her attention. "What you said just now, proves I made the right decision naming you the Wisest." he glanced to the light cream mark on Nyota's shoulder before meeting her eyes. Kion rested his forehead against Nyota's, both cubs closed their eyes as their swayed behind them.

A high pitched neigh caught their attention and the ran to join Bunga as two zebras parted so they could see the new baby. Muhimu nuzzled her little one, a tiny foal with bright blue eyes, "It's a boy." she announced.

"Whoa." Bunga, Nyota, and Kion sighed, completly in awe at what just happened.

"It's the Circle of Life in it's purest form." Nyota breathed, leaning her head against Kion's shoulder.

The new foal took his first steps. "Look at that. He's pretty cute." Bunga noted. "Does he do anything?"

"Like what?" Muhimu asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I dunno, like play? Or tell jokes?" the honey badger questioned.

"Bunga he was just born." Nyota reminded. "He can't even talk yet."

The infant foal let out another high-pitched neigh, that echoed all around the canyon they were in. Unknown to the three Guard members, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu heard the noise and discovered their location.

"That was really cool, but a little loud." Bunga noted, tapping the infant's shoulder. "Not your fault, you're weren't born yet when Kion told us to be quiet, but..."

"Okay, zebras! Better run!" Janja warned, coming into view. "'Cause here we come!"

"Hyenas!" Swala and the zebras screamed. "Panic and run! Panic and run!" The broke into a frenzy as the hyenas ran down into the canyon.

"No!" Nyota shouted over their screams. "That's just what they want!"

"We have to stick together!" Kion added in a louder voice. "Circle around Muhimu and the baby! Now!" both cubs added in unison.

"Everyone!" Muhimu shouted, getting their attention. "Stop running and listen to the Lion Guard!"

Swala and the zebras ceased their panicking. "Thanks." Kion said to Muhimu, before looking to the rest. "Now circle up!"

"What's the matter?" Janja cackled as him and his two hyenas advanced on the group. "Not gonna run? Don't we scare you?" Cheezi and Chungu then proceeded to make scary faces, but not one animal budged.

"Forget it, Janja." Nyota snarled, baring her teeth. "We're not making it easy for you."

"You'll have to deal with all of us." Kion added, narrowing his eyes into a glare.

Janja grinned, baring his fangs. "Our pleasure." he growled as he lunged forward.

Kion met Janja's lunge and the two rolled across the ground, while Bunga tackled Cheezi head on and Nyota lunged for Chungu. The muscular hyena was sent into the rock wall, but went in for a second attack, only to be kicked in the face by Nyota's hind legs. She then went to help Bunga with the second hyena.

Kion pinned Janja to the ground, his paw on the hyena's face, "Janja, time for you to g-" he was cut off when Chungu crashed into him. Now free from the lion cub, Janja stalked towards the zebras, only to be kicked in the face by Muhimu's son and sent flying, right into his two clanmates.

"Beat it, Janja!" Kion snarled. The three hyenas ran back, throwing some insults as they went.

"Bunga, did you see him?" Muhimu asked, rubbing her snout against her son's. "He kicked that hyena. He saved my life."

"I don't know much about babies, but that's a pretty cool kid you've got there." Bunga praised, to which the foal neighed again and snorted.

* * *

Ono flew over the fields, taking a head count of the herds, before landing on a rock next to Beshte. "All present and accounted for!" the keenest of sight reported. "The Mbali Fields migration is officially over."

"Nothing went the way we thought it would." Kion admitted.

"But we still got everyone here safe." Nyota reminded, bumping her shoulder to Kion's.

"And that's what counts." Fuli added.

"We even added one." Beshte grinned with a chuckle, his eyes on the new zebra foal.

"Welcome to the Circle of Life little guy." Nyota said with a smile, watching as the foal kicked his hind legs and ran in a circle, braying happily.

"You said it, baby!" Bunga agreed with a laugh.

Muhimu approached the Guard, "Thank you Lion Guard, for everything." she bowed her head.

"We were just doing our job Muhimu." Kion replied, tipping his head. "We're just glad your new baby is happy and healthy."

The foal neighed again as he chased Bunga around the field. "So, what are you gonna name him?" Nyota asked, looking up at Muhimu.

"Hmm." the female leader pondered a moment, before letting out a small gasp. "I got it. His name..." she looked at her son playing with Bunga, "...is Hamu."

"That's a nice name." Beshte agreed, him and everyone else watching as the Guard's bravest played with the newest member of the Pride Lands.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, another chapter is here! I was especially looking forward to this one since it's one of my favorites in season one of The Lion Guard. And also, I can't believe I've got 200+ reviews! Ya'll are so amazing! Thank you!**

**Next time: **_**Bunga and Simba discover they have more in common than they realized. Hakuna Matata!**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**DreamersChance: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're looking forward to what this series has to offer. I can't wait to share season three with you all (especially those who ship Kion/Nyota, aka Nyon). You're right Dreamer, Nyota will play a huge role in the Journey to the Tree of Life. Wait and see.

**grapejuice101: **I don't have any more original chapters planned for this season one story. Season two, however, there's a chapter that's like 90% original so, there's that. I'll try to update as best I can, but sometimes I don't have the energy.

**Lockieboy1819: **You're awesome for being a fan. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**DemonGirl123: **Thanks for being my 200th review sis, I had a feeling you would be. Yeah, Bunga and Beshte are a great team. So glad you loved the Kion/Nyota scene with her fear, which I don't know if she'll ever get over it. Hope you enjoyed the fluff scenes in this chapter, since there's quite a few.

**1234567890: **No, Nyota's fear of snakes is not part of her backstory. It stems from a childhood incident in which her and Bunga were cornered by a bunch of them because Bunga did some reckless. I'll explain more of Nyota's backstory in time. In fact, there's a chapter in season two dedicated to just that.

**TheGreenVex: **I'm glad you like how I included Nyota into the overall episodes, I try to give her a fair amount of screentime without stepping on anyone else's moments. I'm always glad to see a new username in the reviews. So glad you liked this story.

**johannvanguard: **Yeah, Bunga is just so silly at times. You're right about Nyota not believing Rafiki's paintings could predict the future, she's wise for her young age. In this chapter, you'll see more of Nyota's wisdom and how much she believes in Kion as a leader.

**HTISUSATFMRBTBSH:** The next adventure is here! I'm glad you like Kion and Nyota's character relationship.

**HTASFMRBTBSH: **Thanks for the love. As for season three, there will be some protectiveness and worry on both sides for the two lions of the Lion Guard. Wait and see.

**TSSTMBBH: **That's what best friends do, they worry and care.

**guest: **Thank you. I hope you'll like what I have in store for season three with this story. I've got a lot in mind.


	14. Bunga and the King

**Bunga and the King**

* * *

"Nyota!" Ono called, flying around Rafiki's tree. The lioness cub in question poked her head out of the hollow, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her paw. "Yes Ono?" she asked groggily.

"We've got antelopes stuck in a mud pool near Chekundu Cliffs." the egret informed, perching on a branch outside the hollow. "hat big rainstorm last night must've caused a mud slide."

Nyota stretched out her limbs and shook out her fur. "Okay. I'm coming." She jumped onto the branch Ono was perched on, then jumped to the ground. "Do the others know?"

Ono flew down and hovered above Nyota, "I told everyone except Kion." he answered.

"Okay, go to Pride Rock and tell Kion, I'll meet up with the rest of the Guard." Nyota gave a nod to Ono and ran towards Chekundu Cliffs while Ono flew towards Pride Rock.

* * *

The Guard's wisest met up with the rest of the Lion Guard and immediately jumped into the mud to help a struggling antelope. Soon, Ono arrived with Kion right behind him. "Great work everyone." the prince praised as he ran up to one of the stuck antelope. "Nyota, help me with this one."

"You got it Kion." Nyota nodded, jumping out of the mud and moving in front of the antelope. She stood next to her best friend, "Sorry you had to miss the elephants' concert today." the cream-furred cub whispered.

"Yeah, but my job as leader of the Lion Guard is important." the golden cub replied. "Now grab a horn and pull." Each cub took a horn and pulled the chestnut colored mammal free.

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte grunted as he pushed another antelope from the mud. Now that only left one more, the herd leader, which Bunga was currently sitting on. "Giddy-up, anti-lanti-lope!" the honey badger urged, kicking the mammal's side. Fuli and Nyota each grabbed a horn and started to pull.

The ground beneath their feet began to rumble. "Whoa!" Beshte breathed. "What was that?"

"Ono?" Kion looked to the keenest of sight.

The egret saluted and took to the skies, scouting the area. A plume of dust caught his eyes and Ono zeroed in on where it was coming from. "Hapana!" he gasped. "A sinkhole!" he informed the rest of the Guard, circling around them. "Someone's fallen in..." Ono focused his sight and saw two lionesses standing just outside the sinkhole. "...and I think it's the King!"

"The King?" Nyota repeated, releasing the antelope's horn

"Simba?" Bunga gaped.

"Dad?" Kion questioned, his ears falling to the sides. "Is he all right?"

"Sorry, Kion." Ono apologized. "I couldn't tell."

Nyota's ears fell too as she saw the worry in the prince's eyes, "Kion, go." she told him, brushing her nose against his cheek. "It's okay, we got this." The wisest smiled.

Kion smiled back, "Thanks, Nya." He rubbed his forehead against hers, then turned his full attention to the Guard's eyes in the sky, "Ono, lead the way!" Kion took off after Ono.

Bunga kicked the antelope's sides again, "Come on, move it!" he yelled. "The sooner we get you outta here, the sooner we can help Kion!"

"Easy, Little B." Beshte said calmly, a grin on his face. "I got just the trick." The Guard's strongest lowered his snout under the antelope leader and lifted him out of the mud. "There we go."

"Great job Beshte." Nyota praised with a flick of her tail.

"Now let's go help Kion save Simba!" Bunga voted, running in the same direction Kion and Ono went. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" Nyota, Fuli, and Beshte finished as they followed Bunga.

* * *

Nyota and Bunga were the first to get over the hill near the sinkhole. "Don't worry, Your Majesty!" Bunga called out. "Lion Guard to the rescue!" The honey badger grinned and jumped onto the lioness' back, "C'mon Nya, let's go." He grabbed the fur on her neck and leaned forward.

"Whoa Bunga!" Nyota gasped as her paws slid on the unsteady ground. She protracted her claws to try to slow down, but it didn't help. "Whoa!" The cream colored cub spun around and dug her claws into the sinkhole's edge.

"Nyota!" Kion ran to grab her paws before she fell, his claws barely grazed against hers before the edge crumbled away and her and Bunga fell in.

"Oh no!" Ono squawked, watching his two friends fall into the sinkhole.

Bunga fell onto Simba's mane before bouncing off and landing on his back. A second later, Nyota landed on the king's back, her head falling against his mane. "That was fun!" the Guard's bravest laughed, jumping to his feet. "What happened to your mane?" he asked, noticing strands of red sticking upright.

Nyota let out a groan as she lifted her head, "Bunga." She shot a glare at the honey badger. "What in the name of Mufasa were you thinking?!" The cub jumped down and glared at her friend.

"I was thinking of rescuing Simba." Bunga answered, tapping Nyota's nose with his claw.

"Exactly how?" Simba questioned.

"Uh..." the badger stammered, looking around. "Give ya a boost?" he chuckled dryly.

"Nyota? Dad? Bunga?" Kion called down into the hole. "You all right?"

"We're fine, Kion." Nyota answered, looking up. "Your dad-" she glanced up at the kind beside her, "-cushioned our fall."

"What happened, Dad?" Kion asked his father directly. "How'd you get down there?"

"There was a sinkhole and I...fell in." Simba answered, keeping a straight face.

"Sinkholes are fairly common after a big storm, Your Highness." Ono informed.

"Common knowledge, really." Nyota added under her breath. Simba glanced down at her and she chuckled dryly.

"Don't worry, Dad." the lion prince assured. "We'll find a way to get all three of you outta there."

"How hard can it be?" Bunga scoffed. "I got down here easy enough." The two lions looked down at the honey badger with quirked brows.

* * *

After an order from Kion, Ono flew down into the sinkhole and perched on a large stone. "Greetings, Your Majesty." the keenest of sight bowed to the King.

"Eh, just call me Bunga." the Guard's bravest brushed off with a smile.

"Kion wanted me to check things out down here." Ono informed.

A small smile crossed Nyota's muzzle as her tail swayed behind her. "And what do you see, Ono?" she questioned.

"Uh..." the egret looked around, "Looks like you're stuck in a hole?"

"Yes." Simba agreed. "That's what it looks like to me, too." Nyota nodded in agreement, giving a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Ono assured. "Kion will think of something. He always does."

"Yeah." Nyota agreed.

A few rocks crumbled away from the ledge and fell on Ono's head, startling him. It was then followed by a larger chunk of the ground, it's shadow enveloping the young egret. "Ono!" Nyota grabbed the bird and yanked him from the stone just as the rock crushed it. Ono's eyes were wide and his breathing was labored, "Thank you." he shuddered.

"No problem." the lioness cub replied, releasing the egret. She looked around and her ears fell flat, "I don't see any way outta here from below." she informed. "If we're gonna get out, it's gotta be from above." Nyota met Ono's eyes. "Pass that on to Kion?"

"Affirmative." Ono agreed with a nod. "Don't worry, he'll get you guys out." he added, tapping the lioness' head with his own before flying back to the Lion Guard and Royal Family.

* * *

"Ono, report. Any roots they can grab hold of?" Kion asked as soon as Ono landed in front of him. "Rocks they can climb? Anything?"

"Unfortunately, no." Ono answered. "Nyota said that the only way they can get out is if we help from up here."

"Oh...Okay." Kion sighed, his ears lowering slightly.

Beshte took a step forward to look into the hole, when the edge his foot landed on gave way. "Everyone, get back!" Nala warned, leading everyone away. The ground cracked under Kiara's paws and she clung to edge. Fuli doubled back and pulled her from the sinkhole and regrouped with the rest.

"Okay. Everyone needs to stay back." Kion ordered the Lion Guard.

"Kion's right." the Queen agreed. "These sinkholes can get wider. And we don't want anyone else to fall in."

Kion nodded in agreement. "It's bad enough Dad, Nya, and Bunga are stuck down there."

"Well, at least they have each other." Beshte noted. "And Nyota is the Pride Lands' wisest. If anyone can figure a way out, she can."

"I hope you're right." the Guard's fiercest muttered under his breath.

* * *

Nyota examined the sinkhole, trying to come up with a plan on how the Lion Guard could rescue them. "I got it!" Bunga piped up, making Simba and Nyota look down at him. "We dig our way out."

"Bunga, you can dig your way into a hole, but not out." Nyota pointed out.

The honey badger tapped his chin with his claw, before another idea hit him. "We fill the hole with water and then float up to the top!" he suggested. "Got any water?"

Nyota rolled her eyes and lowered her muzzle. "That's a terrible idea, Bunga." the King stated. "You have to think before you act!"

"King Simba's right." Nyota agreed. "We can't just keep trying random things. We need to think of a plan."

Bunga looked between the two lions then looked up the nearest wall. "I got one. I climb on top of you," he met Nyota's eyes, "and then you climb on top of Simba." he pointed to the adult lion. "The Simba jumps as high as he can. Then, when he's mid-air, we jump off and right out of the hole!"

"Seriously?" Nyota deadpanned. "We're not doing that Bunga. I'll think of something that the Guard can do to get us out."

The Guard's bravest sighed heavily, "Okay. Fine. I'll just climb up there myself." he huffed, backing up a fair distance from the wall. "I just need a running start."

"He's serious?" Simba questioned.

"As serious as a stampede." Nyota nodded.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga yelled as he ran towards the wall and jumped. He started to climb, digging his claws into the rock.

"Bunga." Nyota said, "I wouldn't do that if I were-" She was cut off when more rocks came loose from the side of the sinkhole. More rocks fell onto the trio, causing another quake through the ground.

* * *

Everyone else crowded around the edge of the sinkhole, their voices calling out for Simba, Nyota, and Bunga. "Ono, can you see them?" Kion asked as the Guard's keenest of sight flew over the sinkhole.

The new rockslide created another dust cloud that obscured Ono's vision. "I don't see them Kion!" Ono replied.

Simba broke through the rocks, coughing as he shook the dirt from his fur. "Nyota? Bunga?" he coughed, searching for his son's two friends. The King moved a few smaller rocks and saw a patch of light colored fur. He pushed a larger rock away and pulled the lioness cub from the rubble.

Nyota let out a cough as she was pulled up by her scruff. "Thanks Your Highness." she thanked, shaking out her fur. She looked around, "Where's Bunga?"

As soon as she asked, the aforementioned honey badger emerged from the rubble with a gasp. "Wow! It was really dark under there!" he exclaimed, shaking off a few small pebbled from his fur.

"See what happens when you don't think first?" Simba noted with some bite. Bunga just shrugged it off, causing Nyota to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Dad? Nyota? Bunga?" Kion asked the trio below. "What happened?"

"Our idiot honey badger tried to climb the wall." Nyota answered, casting a narrow-eyed glare in Bunga's direction.

"'Cause I'm such a good climber!" Bunga added.

"Sure, when you're climbing trees!" Fuli reminded.

Nyota blinked, "Climbing trees. Hmm." she muttered, her eyes looking downward. "That's it! Ono!" she looked up at the egret. "Come down here, I've got an idea!" Ono flew down and landed on a rock in front of the lioness. "I need you to relay this to Kion. Find a tree long enough to tip down here, and wide enough to support the three of us. We can use it as a ramp to climb out."

"That's a great idea!" Ono praised, flapping his wings to get airborn. "I'll tell Kion."

"Yes, great idea Nyota." Simba agreed with a small smile.

"Wait, when Nya suggests climbing, it's a great idea?" Bunga repeated with a raised brow. "But when I suggest.." He stopped when he noticed the two lions glaring down at him.

* * *

"Simba!" Nala called down. "The Lion Guard's working on getting you out. Just hang in there." the Queen smiled.

"I don't have a choice." Simba noted. "But that doesn't mean that you have to stay here."

"What do you mean?" Nala asked with a quirked brow.

"You and Kiara should go on to the elephants' concert." Simba answered. "We're already late."

"But they're expecting all of us." Kiara reminded. "What about tradition?"

"The elephants will be honored to have at least some of the royal family in attendance." the King explained. "But if none of us show up, they'll be worried."

Nala's ears fell to the sides, "Simba, I'm more worried about you." she admitted, meeting her mate's eyes.

"I'm fine, Nala." Simba reassured. "I'm just stuck in a hole. Kion and the Lion Guard will get me out. But royal duties must not be ignored."

The Queen sighed, "Okay, we'll go." she caved, her's and Kiara's ears at the sides of their heads. "Hopefully, Kion will have you out of there soon."

"The sooner, the better." Simba muttered under his breath.

* * *

Shortly after Nala and Kiara left, the Lion Guard returned pushing a large tree that should work for Nyota's plan. A portion of the trunk became visible over the edge of the hole. "All right Nya, we've got the tree!" Kion informed, looking over the edge. "Stand clear, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"You got it Kion!" Nyota called back. She grabbed Bunga by his scruff and ran with Simba a fair distance from the wall. dropping the honey badger by her paws.

Beshte pushed the tree down into the sinkhole, only the tree fell apart once it hit the ground. "That didn't work as well as I thought it would." Nyota sighed, her ears falling flat against her head.

Simba smiled and nudged the female cub's cheek, "Good try anyway." he praised. "It was a great idea."

"Thank you." Nyota smiled.

"Good try? You kidding? It's perfect!" Bunga exclaimed, digging through the wood. "Just look at all these bugs!" He held up a handful of insects and ate them in one gulp, before noticeing something. "Hey, a hole!"

"A hole?" Nyota repeated.

"It must've opened when the tree hit." Simba guessed.

Bunga took a closer look at the hole and reailzed it opened up into a tunnel. "Simba! Nya!" he looked over his shoulder at the two lions. "This is it! Our way out!"

"Bunga, wait." Simba halted, jumping over the badger and blocking the tunnel entrance. "We have no idea where this tunnel leads. Unless..." he halted his train of thought. "It might be part of Nandembo Caverns." the King presumed. "The Caverns do turn in this direction."

"And the entrance isn't too far from here." Nyota noted. "Kion!"

"I heard you." the prince replied. "If you three go through the tunnel, I'll take the Guard into the Caverns. With any luck, we'll meet you in the middle!"

"Let's go!" Bunga voted, crawling into the tunnel.

"Be careful!" Kion called down.

"We will!" Nyota called back. The two cubs locked eyes for a moment, before going their separate ways.

* * *

The tunnel was a tight fit for Simba, who followed after the two young Guard members. "Come on, Simba!" Bunga yelled over his shoulder. "Ya gotta keep up!"

"Doing my best, Bunga." Simba grunted as he came around the corner, squeezing through the narrow tunnel as best he could.

"Well, hurry up." the badger rolled his eyes, running ahead of the two felines. The tunnel opened up into a larger cavern with multiple entrances to more tunnels. "Now we're gettin' somewhere."

Nyota wiggled out of the tunnel next, accidentally stepping on Bunga's tail. "Okay, now comes the hard part." the Guard's wisest noted, staring at the multiple tunnels they could take.

Simba caught up with the two younger animals, also seeing the different tunnel entrances. "We need to talk about which way to go." he informed.

"Why talk when you can walk?" Bunga shrugged, running to the first tunnel he saw.

"Bunga, wait!" Nyota tried to stop the badger but was too late.

Simba rolled his eyes. "You can't just pick a random tunnel and expect it to lead out!" he called after Bunga.

"I know what I'm doing." Bunga's voice echoed from through the tunnel he took. A few seconds later, he crawled out of another hole in the wall. "Or maybe I don't."

Nyota let out a groan, "Please Bunga, for once in your life, shut up and listen." she shook her head.

"Fine, fine." Bunga rolled his eyes. "Which way do we go?" He jumped out of the hole and stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"We're still too far from the entrance to the caverns for me to even catch Kion's scent." Nyota glanced up to Simba.

"I think we should go down the largest tunnel." Simba informed, looking to a wide entrance not too far from them. "It's the most likely to lead to-"

"Nah." Bunga scoffed, cutting the King off mid-sentence. "We should go down this tunnel." he pointed to an entrance beside him. "Duh."

Nyota's jaw fell slack and she blinked in shock. "Did you actually just say 'duh' to him?" she asked stoically. "You do remember who he is, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Bunga chuckled, tapping the cub's chest with his elbow. "He's Simba. Our best friend's dad."

"I'm also the King!" Simba growled, before unleashing his roar. The sound echoed all around and caused the tunnel they came in through to cave in. Nyota cowered in submission, her paws on either side of her head.

"No going back now." Bunga noted. "Thanks to someone's cave in." He rolled his eyes and stared at Simba.

"Well, you caused a cave in, too." Simba reminded, getting flustered. "Back in...in the hole."

"Yeah, okay. But I was trying to get out. It wasn't 'cause I got all mad." the honey badger pointed out.

Nyota sighed heavily, "Of course he got mad Bunga." she breathed.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be trapped with you and your crazy ideas?" Simba glared down at the Guard's bravest.

"Crazy ideas?" Bunga repeated, matching the King's glare with his own, while Nyota stood between them with her eyes closed and muzzle lowered.. "You're right. I am full of crazy ideas! And I just had another one. How about you go down your tunnel, and I'll go down mine." he pointed to the two tunnels, which were in opposite direction. "Then you won't have to put up with me and my crazy ideas anymore."

"Fine!" Simba growled, turning around and walking through his tunnel entrance.

"Fine!" Bunga huffed and crawled through his tunnel entrance.

Nyota sighed. "Males." she groaned, glancing between the two tunnels. With another sigh, she followed the path Simba had taken.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty." Nyota apologized walking beside the King. "Sometimes Bunga doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

"You and Kion deal with this on a daily basis?" Simba questioned with a quirked brow as he glanced down at the female cub.

"Yes sir." she confirmed.

* * *

The pair of lions walked through the tunnel, and, believing it to be the right one, turned around to find Bunga, knowing it would be wrong to leave him trapped in the caverns forever. As they doubled-back, they heard the badger's voice echoing as he sang "Hakuna matata."

Hearing the familiar phrase, Simba chuckled. "Hakuna matata." he repeated. "What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna matata. Ain't no passing craze." The King sang the song of his childhood with Timon and Pumbaa, all the while Nyota kept pace with him and smiled.

"It means no worries. For the rest of your days." Simba's and Nyota's voices echoed not too far behind Bunga and he turned around to regroup with them. "It's our problem free." the badger sang the next line.

"Philosophy." Simba added.

"Hakuna matata." Both Simba and Bunga sang in unison as they, plus Nyota, regrouped in the middle of the tunnel, all three chuckling.

"How'd you know my uncle's song?" Bunga asked.

"I knew it before you did." Simba informed. "They sang it to me all the time when I was growing up."

"Oh, right. They raised you." Bunga remembered. "Just like they raised me." a grin spread across his face. "That kind of makes us... Brothers? Sort of?"

Simba pondered that thought for a moment. "I never thought of it that way." the adult lion admitted. "But, I guess it sort of does."

Bunga scratched the back of his head. "I'm, uh, sorry I yelled at you, bro." he apologized.

"That's King bro to you." Simba corrected, all three of them sharing a laugh.

"It's too bad Timon and Pumbaa aren't here to see you two getting along." Nyota spoke up. "I think they'd be happy."

"C'mon Nya, you know my uncles." Bunga reminded, jabbing the lioness' side. "Hakuna matata. They're always happy!"

* * *

Near the entrance to the caverns, Timon and Pumbaa were sobbing hysterically over what had happened to Simba and Bunga. "Why? Oh, cruel savannah!" Timon whined, throwing his head onto Pumbaa's shoulder. "To take both our babies on the same day?"

"I know, Timon. I know." Pumbaa cried, patting his friend's shoulder with his hoof. "Fate is a fickle mongoose."

A few feet away, the Lion Guard just stood and watched the water works. "Remind me again, why did you bring them here?" Fuli asked Kion.

"I thought Timon could help." Kion answered. "Meerkats are supposed to be great in tunnels."

"And now we're lost in this crazy maze!" Timon wept, lying on his stomach.

"Oh, I'm so turned around." Pumbaa cried. "I'm afraid we'll never get out alive!"

"Uh, Timon, Pumbaa?" Ono questioned. "The entrance to the cave is right there." He directed with a wave of his left wing. "

"See? Barely inside and we're already lost!" Timon sobbed.

"Not exactly inspiring confidence, are they?" Ono whispered to Beshte.

"They're just worried about Bunga and Simba." Beshte reminded.

"My kids!" Timon cried. "Who knows what horrors they're enduring down there."

* * *

As they continued down another tunnel, Simba and Bunga continued to sing 'Hakuna Matata', while Nyota just bopped her head to the beat with a smile on her muzzle. The trio soon came to a fork. "We should think about this." Bunga said, scratching the back of his head. "Which way, Your Majesty?" He glanced up at Simba.

"Hmmm." Simba pondered, "I say, we ask the wisest lioness in the Pride Lands." He looked down at Nyota, who's eyes went wide.

"Uh, okay." the cream colored cub gulped and padded forward, sniffing the air. She sniffed each tunnel, until she caught a scent all to familiar to her. "Kion." a smile instantly formed on her muzzle. "I caught his scent, it's coming from down there."

"Yes!" Bunga cheered, patting Nyota's shoulder. "Let's go!"

They ran straight through the tunnel, seeing the Lion Guard and Timon and Pumbaa running towards them from the opposite direction. Kion's ears perked up the moment he saw his father and two best friends were okay.

"Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa!" Bunga called out, making the meerkat and warthog smile.

The path suddenly dropped off and Bunga almost fell into a deep crevice, only to be pulled back by his scruff by Nyota, who was then picked up by her scruff by Simba. The adult lion backed up a few paces before setting the cub down safely. Nyota smiled up at the King, dropping Bunga in front of her. "That's twice you've saved my tail, Your Highness." she noted.

Simba chuckled, "Well you are my son's best friend, and the wisest lioness in the Pride Lands." he reminded. "It's my pleasure."

"So should we go back?" Bunga asked, glancing at the two lions. "Look for another way?"

Simba smiled, "I've got a better idea." he answered, motioning to his shoulder with his paw. "Hop on."

"That's your idea?" Bunga raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's your idea. Remember?" Simba replied. Bunga grinned and jumped onto the king's back, much to the shock of the rest of the Lion Guard across the crevice.

The two lions backed up a few feet, before taking off into a sprint and leaping across the crevice, shouting Bunga's signature catchphrase "Zuka Zama!"

Simba landed gracefully a couple feet behind the Lion Guard, while Nyota's landing sent her flying right into Kion. The two cubs rolled a few paces, with Kion landing on his back with Nyota on top of him.

However Beshte, Fuli, and Ono stood in shock. "Did we just see..." Ono began.

"...A honey badger riding on top of the King?" Fuli finished, blinking.

"Like my dad always says..." Beshte followed, "...live long enough, and you'll see everything."

Nyota looked down into Kion's eyes and smiled, "Thanks for breaking my fall." she giggled.

Kion smiled and patted her shoulder with his paw, "No problem." he replied. "Now can you get off me?"

Nyota jumped to the side, letting Kion get to his feet. They met eachother's eyes and playfully headbutted one another, rubbing their foreheads together before Kion raised his head so Nyota could rub against his chest. She pulled back and stood beside her best friend, who looked to his father and badger friend, "Dad, Bunga? I thought you guys..." he started to say.

"Are practically brothers?" Bunga finished with a grin.

"Huh?" the prince questioned, glancing to Nyota. The lioness giggled, "I'll explain later." she promised with a smile on her muzzle.

"And to think you were worried that we'd never find them." Timon said to Pumbaa.

"I'm sorry." Pumbaa apologized. "I should've remembered. Hakuna matata!"

Nyota stepped up and cleared her throat, "Ya know, if we hurry, I think we can make it to Mizimu Grove before the elephants' concert is over." she informed.

"Then, let's go." Simba voted, to which everyone agreed. They all ran out of the caverns and raced towards Mizimu Grove.

* * *

The elephants just finished up their last song of the concert when Simba came running through the grove. "Sorry we're late!" he announced, running up to his mate and daughter, with Bunga on his back and Kion and Nyota following close behind.

"Simba?" Nala questioned with a smile as her mate stopped at her side.

"Daddy?" Kiara grinned.

Ma Tembo, the elephant herd leader, bowed to the two royal males. "Your Majesty. Kion." she addressed, looking up, seeing the honey badger on the king's back and a lioness cub by Kion's side. "And, uh..."

"Bunga." the Guard's bravest introduced himself. "Brother to the King."

"Brother?" Kiara repeated.

"Just call me Uncle Bunga." Bunga said to Kiara, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nala glanced to Simba, "What exactly happened in that pit?" she ased, clearly confused.

"It was quite an adventure." Simba answered, softly nuzzling her before stepping up to the elephant leader. "Thank you for your patience, Ma Tembo." he dipped his head before facing the rest of the herd. "And I thank all of you, my friends. I know how important music is to elephants. And I'm deeply honored to be included in your tradition." he spoke. "But since I missed your only concert of the season, I'd like to share a song that means a great deal to my family." He glanced back, not only at his mate and cubs, but at Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga as well. "All my family."

"We would be honored to hear your song, Your Majesty." Ma Tembo replied.

"Ready?" Simba asked his family, who nodded. Simba cleared his throat and began the song, "Hakuna matata."

"What a wonderful phrase." Timon followed.

Bunga stepped up beside his meerkat uncle, "Hakuna matata."

"Ain't no passing craze!" Pumbaa stepped up between Bunga and Timon.

Kion and Kiara circled eachother, "It means no worries." the prince sang.

"For the rest of your days." the princess added, her and her brother standing shoulder to shoulder, grinning.

Nala and Nyota faced eachother, "It's our problem free...Philosophy." they shared a smile.

"Hakuna matata." everyone finished, smiling at their partners they sang with.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Important note: I've had multiple reviews ask about the possibility of Nyota's past being linked to the Night Pride of season three. That will not be the case. I've had Nyota's true parental lineage figured out before I posted this story, which was before season three premiered. I promise, a hint of her lineage will be given in an upcoming chapter, I PROMISE! Just be patient. **

**Also I ask that you guys stop posting reviews relating to season three, as that is a long way off. Try to keep comments or questions in the season one timeline overall or to that specific chapter. Please and thank you. **

**Now for comments/questions.**

**jdkeller2000**: I know how the Lion Guard ends, and yes I do have my own original ideas weaved into the overall plot of _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_.

**Derick Lindsey**: Yes, I actually did like the Lion Guard series finale. Yes Nyota's presence will change a lot of the upcoming storylines. As for Rani/Shaba, that won't happen. I've got another lioness in mind for him (and no it's not Tiifu or Zuri). But don't worry, Rani will get her King, (I created my own NightPride original character for her). Yes, there is a difference between being wise and smart, and I've got that covered. I know things start out slow at first, but I plan on adding in some hints of foreshadowing in future chapters. Hope you'll continue reading the story.

**DreamersChance**: Thank you, you're amazing for reviewing. I know, I love writing Kion/Nyota fluff, and there will be pleanty more.

**Lockieboy1819**: Glad you're keeping with the story. Thanks.

**JDJPJST**: Sometimes I get on a roll and post double features. More chapters to come that will further Kion and Nyota's relationship.

**TheGreenVex**: Like I said, I have Nyota's parental lineage all figured out and it has nothing to do with the Night Pride and Tree of Life.

**DemonGirl123**: I'm glad you liked the extra fluff. I try my best. Thanks for the love sis.

**MYTHICBOY**: I'm glad you love this story. Don't worry, I have my own ideas for Rani. But that won't come for a while.

**HIUAFRTS**: Season three will have drastic changes from the cannon storylines in this series. Nyota has zero relation to the Night Pride. Her birth home is somewhere else that debuts much earlier. Who knows. maybe Kion and Nyota will be King and Queen of their own Pride someday?

**Natalie Jarret**: Wow, binge reading this whole story, thank you. I'm grateful you think this is one of the better Kion/OC stories out there. I put alot of planning into Nyota's character and her relationships with each character in the show. For now, the fluff between Kion and Nyota will be strictly innocent. Hopefully you'll keep up with the updates. Thanks again!

**DYCNHTKK**: I wouldn't say I'm a genius. I'm just a girl who loves to write fanfiction. But thanks for the love.

**SVH**: It's looking like a distinct possibility. Keep up and find out.


	15. The Imaginary Okapi

**The Imaginary Okapi**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard were running through another one of their practice drills. Kion sniffed the air as he followed a set of tracks in the dirt. He saw that the tracks disappeared into the grass, near few trees. Kion chuckled and rolled his eyes. A pale-cream colored tuft of fur fell over the side of a branch, brushing against Kion's mane. The golden colored cub quirked his brow and grabbed the cream colored tail between his teeth and pulled, yanking Nyota from the branch.

"Kion!" she whined, casing a half-lidded glare up at the prince, who only grinned while still holding her tail between his teeth. The lioness cub sat up, her eyes still on her best friend, "Could you please drop my tail?"

With a laugh, Kion dropped Nyota's tail, "Found ya." he chuckled.

"Yeah, you did." Nyota giggled with a roll of her eyes. A smirk crossed her muzzle and she lunged for Kion, the two cubs rolling through the grass and landing in front of the rest of their friends, Nyota pinning the prince with both her paws on his chest. "Pinned ya." the lioness giggled, taking the golden cub's ear between her teeth and playfully tugging on it.

"Nya, easy!" Kion laughed, pushing against Nyota's chest with his paw. Nyota gave a few more tugs on his ear before releasing it and stepping off him. Kion rolled to his side and rubbed his ear with his paw.

"You pull my tail, I bite your ear." Nyota reminded. "That's the deal."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kion agreed, getting to his feet.

"You two done?" Bunga asked, standing on top of a rock with his arms folded over his chest. "Or can I get in on the wrestling?"

"We're done." the two cubs answered in unison, sharing a glance and a chuckle.

Fuli sat with her tail wrapped around her front paws next to Bunga. "I still don't get it, Kion." she sighed. "Why are we playing hide-and-seek in the first place?"

"It's not just hide-and-seek Fuli." Kion informed. "It's a way to practice our tracking skills."

"Besides, it's fun." Bunga added, jumping onto Nyota's back when she sat beside him. The lioness cub rolled her eyes, "How long did it take Kion to find you three?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Somehow he found me right away." Bunga answered.

"You laughed when I walked past you." Kion informed with a smirk

"Kion found me pretty fast, too." Ono added, perched on a rock between Nyota and Fuli.

"He found me before he went to look for you." Fuli tapped her tail on the ground. The cheetah looked around and realized they were missing one more member. "What about Beshte?"

Kion chuckled, "Yeah, I found him a while ago." he answered. "I just haven't told him yet." He looked back in the direction of a large rock pile not too far from where they were standing, one of the rocks looked a bit darker in color and smoother. "Okay, Beshte! You can come out from behind the rocks now!" Kion called out to the strongest member of the Guard.

Beshte revealed himself with a chuckle, "Pretty good hiding place, right?" he questioned, joining his friends.

"I have to admit, for someone your size, you're a surprisingly good hider." Ono pointed out.

"Thanks." the hippo grinned.

"Okay, Fuli. Everyone's been 'it' but you." Nyota looked to her cheetah friend. "Close your eyes so we can all go hide."

"Fine." the Guard's fastest let out a long groan. "But I warn you. I'm the fastest finder in the Pride Lands." She grinned.

"Oh, yeah?" Bunga challenged, jumping from Nyota's back to a large boulder behind them. "Well, I'm the fastest hider!" He laughed as he jumped from the rock to a tree before diving into the tall grass.

Everyone else just stood there and blinked. "He does realize that doesn't count for anything, right?" Nyota questioned.

"I'm not sure he does." Ono answered with a shrug.

Fuli rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay. Everybody go hide!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes. The rest of the Guard scattered to find their own hiding spots. After a minute or two, Fuli hunched her body, "Ready or not, here I come!" the cheetah called out as she tracked her friends.

Beshte heard Fuli call out and quickly rolled into the bushes to hide. Fuli snuck right past him as she searched for the rest of the Guard. The hippo chuckled as the cheetah walked right past him.

"Excuse me." a soft voice called from the bushes.

Beshte jumped out with a scream, facing the bushes. "Who's there?" he asked.

Out of the bushes stepped an animal that Beshte had never seen before. He had a well-build body with a long neck and brown fur. He had white, skinny legs, donned with black stripes, pointy ears, white markings on his face and green eyes.

* * *

Fuli caught the scent of one of the Guard and tracked it to a hollow log. She chuckled before growling into the log, causing Bunga to jump out with a shout. "Gotcha!" the fastest giggled.

"How come everybody always finds me first?" the bravest asked, resting his cheek on his hand.

"Maybe it has something to do with your smell." Fuli stated with a smirk.

Bunga took a long whiff of his own scent and stood tall with his hands on his hips, "It is unmistakable, isn't it?" he grinned.

"That's one way of looking at it." Fuli muttered. "Now to find Ono, Beshte, Nyota, and Kion." the cheetah looked around and spotted a set of tracks in the dirt. "Oh, and speaking of..." she sniffed the ground, catching the scent of the lion prince, "...here's a nice fresh set of Kion's tracks."

"Right behind ya, Fuli!" Bunga called, running after the spotted female.

Fuli continued to follow the prints in the dirt, when she suddenly realized that they didn't belong to Kion. Bunga was following close behind her and ran into her back leg when she stopped. "What you got, Fuli?" the honey badger asked, rubbing his forehead where it collided with her leg.

"These aren't Kion's tracks." Fuli answered, with a raised brow.

Bunga examined the tracks, noticing a size difference, "Unless he's got one foot bigger than the others." he noted.

The Guard's fastest shook her head. "Kion! Beshte! Nyota! Ono! Game's over!" she called out. "You guys need to see this!"

Ono flew out from an Acacia tree, Kion came out from behind a large boulder, and Nyota crawled out of an empty aardvark den, the three of them regrouping with Fuli and Bunga.

"You find something, Fuli?" Kion asked as he ran up to his cheetah friend. Nyota and Ono shortly followed.

"Any idea what kind of animal makes tracks like that?" Fuli asked, motioning to the prints in the dirt.

"These are leopard tracks." Nyota identified after she closely examined them. Kion met her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Leopard tracks." Bunga repeated, stepping up beside Nyota. "You sure, Nya?"

"But there aren't any leopards living in the Pride Lands." Ono reminded, perching on the lioness' shoulder.

"Well, there's one now." Kion informed. "The question is, where."

The Guard's wisest smiled and glanced at the egret on her shoulder, "Ono?" she quirked her brow. The keenest of sight gave a nod and took off.

"Any chance it's just a hyrax with really big feet?" Bunga questioned, earning a glare from Fuli.

The prince looked to his best friend and a chuckle escaped his muzzle. "Uh Nya you got a little something..." he waved his paw over his nose.

"What?" the lioness cub questioned, oblivious to the patch of dirt on her nose.

Kion laughed and brushed his paw down the bridge of Nyota's nose, scraping off the dirt. Nyota's eyes widened briefly before she blinked, her pink nose crinkling. "There." Kion breathed, "Got it."

"Thanks." Nyota chuckled lightly.

Ono flew overhead and spotted a large cat with pale lemon fur, donned with brown rosettes lined in black, stalking through the tall grass near a herd of gazelles. "Hapana." the egret gasped as he circled around to the rest of the Guard. "Everyone! I saw the leopard!" he alerted, hovering above his friends. "He's going after some gazelles!"

"Lead the way, Ono." Kion ordered, glancing back to Nyota, Bunga, and Fuli. "Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" The other four finished as they ran towards the gazelle herd.

* * *

The leopard hunched low to the ground, his claws digging into the soft dirt. He let out a low growl as he stalked towards a gazelle that was grazing. It looked at him but paid no attention, not realizing the threat.

The Lion Guard jumped between the leopard and the gazelle herd, "Get out of the Pride Lands, leopard!" Kion growled. "Now!"

"Name's Makucha, lion." the leopard snarled. "You want me to go, you're gonna have to make me. But you'll have to catch me first!" he spun around and sped off into the grass.

"Huwezi!" Fuli yelled, racing after Makucha with the rest of the Guard on her heels. The two felines raced down the side of Big Ravine, "You got nowhere to go now!" Fuli called out.

"That's what you think, cheetah." Makucha chuckled, before quickly turning sharply and leaping over the ravine. He landed on the other side and laughed at the Guard before running away.

Fuli tripped over her own paws and let out a grunt as she fell on her stomach. She shook it off and caught her breath as the rest of her friends joined her. "Wow, he sure can jump," Bunga observed.

"Pretty fast, too." Fuli added, still panting.

"This guy's not gonna be easy to catch." Kion noted.

"Did you see the gazelles?" Ono asked as he landed on Nyota's back. "They weren't scared of the leopard at all."

"That's why we need to get him out of the Pride Lands." Nyota followed, glancing to Kion, Fuli, and Bunga. "None of the herds know that leopards are hunters."

"So, they don't realize they should be scared." Fuli quirked her brow.

"They're all going to be sitting ducks." Bunga gaped.

"Especially the ducks." Ono added under his breath.

Kion nodded, looking to the rest of his team. "Now let's split up so we can cover more ground." he ordered. "Nyota. Fuli." he glanced to the two females on either side of him. "You two are with me." Kion then looked to the honey badger, "Bunga, you Ono and...Hey, where is Beshte?" he glanced around, now realizing they're strongest member was missing.

Bunga shrugged his shoulders. "I bet he's still hiding." he guessed.

"Don't worry, Kion." Ono assured, taking off from Nyota's back. "We'll find him."

"Yeah. Let's go, Ono." Bunga agreed, the two of them running to search for Beshte. "Zuka Zama!"

* * *

Standing on a small cliff overlooking the fields, Beshte and his new friend Ajabu the Okapi shared a laugh. "You're right, Beshte." Ajabu chuckled. "The Pride Lands really do seem great."

"See? What did I tell ya?" the hippo grinned. "There's plenty to eat, and no need to hide. You could..."

"Beshte!" Bunga called, running up to him. "We've been looking everywhere for you." The honey badger called out to the avian member of the Guard. "Ono! Found him!"

Ono landed next to Bunga, "Actually, I think I saw him first." he corrected.

"Hi, guys." Beshte grinned. "I've been giving my new pal Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands."

Bunga looked around, not seeing any other animal but the three of them. "What new pal are ya talking about?"

"Aja...Huh?" Beshte looked to his side, realzing his new firiend was gone. "He was here a second ago. Ajabu?" He questioned, looking around. "Ajabu?"

Bunga followed Beshte's eyes, "What's this Ajabu look like?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe I've seen him around."

"Probably not." the Guard's strongest shook his head. "He's new to the Pride Lands. I think I'm the only one who's seen him."

"I didn't see him." Ono informed. "I only saw you."

"So what's he look like?" Bunga shrugged his shoulders, looking up at Beshte.

"Well..." Beshte thought for a moment, seeing as how Ajabu wasn't like any other animal in the Pride Lands. "His top half looks like a giraffe, his bottom half looks like zebra, and his face kind of looks like an oryx but without the horns."

Bunga and Ono exchanged a confused glance. "Sounds...different." Ono stammered.

"Is that one new pal or three new pals?" Bunga asked bluntly.

"Just one." Beshte answered. "He's a nice guy. You'd like him."

The Guard's bravest quirked his brow. "And you're the only one who can see him?" he prided.

Beshte shook his head, "No, I'm just the only one who has seen him." he corrected, glancing around to find his new friend.

"Uh, Beshte?" Ono questioned. "Maybe you've been hiding all alone a little too long."

"No, seriously, he was right here." the Guard's strongest defended.

Bunga nodded along, "Sure he was, Big B." he patted the hippo's side. "But we gotta go now. The Lion Guard needs us. Right Ono?"

"Affirmative." the egret saluted, taking to the skies. "Follow me."

* * *

Kion, Nyota, and Fuli were following more of Makucha's tracks when Ono, Bunga, and Beshte regrouped with them. "Beshte." Kion looked up at the Guard's strongest. "Glad they could find you."

"Sorry about that." Beshte apologized. "What's the kerbubble?"

"There's a leopard in the Pride Lands." Nyota answered with a flick of her tail.

"A leopard?" Beshte repeated with a gasp. "Are you sure?"

Bunga nodded in confirmation. "We chased him, but he got away."

Beshte's ears went to the sides, "This is terrible." he muttered.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle one leopard." Fuli assured.

"You don't understand. I told Ajabu there aren't any leopards in the Pride Lands." Beshte informed, earning confused looks from the rest of his friends.

"Who's Ajabu?" Nyota asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"My new friend." Beshte answered.

"I think your new friend's safe, Beshte." Bunga told him. "The leopard will be going after real animals." he emphasized the word 'real'.

"Ajabu is real!" Beshte defended.

Bunga looked around, "And is he here right now?"

"Of course not!" the Guard's strongest rebuked. "Least, I don't think so. Unless he's hiding." Beshte knocked over a rock and then looked around some trees and the surrounding bushes, calling out Ajabu's name.

Kion leaned down near Bunga's ear, "What's going on?" he asked in a whisper.

"Beshte has an imaginary friend." Bunga answered in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

"He's not imaginary!" Beshte rebuked again.

"He looked pretty imaginary to us." the honey badger shrugged.

"You didn't even see him." the hippo argued.

"Hey!" Nyota interjected, jumping between the two arguing members. "We don't have time to argue about this right now."

"Nyota is right." Fuli agreed. "We've got a leopard on the loose."

"And it's up to us to catch him." Kion added, glancing between the Beshte and Bunga, who nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go! Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"...Lion Guard Defend!" the other five followed after their fierce leader, continuing to track the elusive leopard.

* * *

"More leopard tracks." Nyota noted as she found more prints.

"Makucha definitely came this way." Kion added, standing beside his best friend.

"Yep, looks like we're on the right 'track'." Bunga joked. "Get it?" he tapped Fuli's side with his elbow.

"Get what? We are on the right track." the cheetah pointed out. "This is a track and it's the right one." She rolled her eyes

Nyota sniffed the trail and then tilted her nose up, taking another sniff. "The leopard's headed this way." she said to Kion. "But it's hard to tell which way he went after he got into the tall grass."

"Hey! I see him!" Beshte exclaimed running ahead. "There he goes!" The rest of the Lion Guard followed after their strongest member. "How come I didn't see him?" Ono questioned, but no one really heard him.

"I think he went this way." Beshte continued to run, with the Guard following, not knowing they were thinking of two different animals.

"I still don't see him." Ono groaned.

Beshte, who believed he saw his new okapi friend, ran through a flock of flamingos, spooking the birds, who let out terrified squawks. Flying away, a few of their feathers fell from their wings, covering the Lion Guard.

The Guard's strongest looked around, his ears falling to the sides when he didn't find his new friend. "I could've sworn I saw him run this way." the hippo sighed.

"You sure it was the leopard?" Kion asked, a few pink feather sticking up in his mane.

"The leopard? No." Beshte rebuked, some feathers sticking to his skin. "I thought I saw Ajabu."

"Who?" the prince raised an eyebrow.

Fuli stepped up on the other side of Beshte, spitting out a few flamingo feathers that were in her mouth. "You mean to tell me we've been chasing your imaginary friend?"

"He's not imaginary!" Beshte defended.

"Big B?" Bunga spoke up, a single pink feather stuck in his white fur on top of his head. "You know none of us have seen him, right?"

"But guys, he really is real." Beshte explained. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know." Bunga shrugged. "Maybe because your half-zebra, half-giraffe friend sounds so un-Bunga-lievable!"

Beshte's ears fell to the sides and he walked away from his friends. Nyota glanced to the honey badger, "Bunga, you really hurt his feelings." she scolded, "Why don't you two believe him?"

"You heard what the guy's supposed to look like." Bunga faced the lioness. "Half zebra, half giraffe, half oryx." he shrugged.

"And we didn't see him." Ono added. "Even when Beshte said he was right there."

"Do you believe him?" Fuli asked, looking to Nyota and Kion.

"Yes." Nyota confirmed with a nod.

"Me too." Kion agreed. "Beshte doesn't make things up. Besides, did you hear him say his new friend was chased here by a leopard?"

The honey badger shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, so?"

Nyota rolled her eyes. "So we have a strange animal who says he was chased here by a leopard." she elaborated. "And we have a leopard."

"When you put it that way..." Fuli glanced away before looking back at the two lion cubs. "...it does sound real."

Bunga's shoulders fell as he looked down at his feet, "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." he admitted, glancing to Ono. "We should go say we're sorry." the keenest of sight suggested to the bravest.

"Good idea." Kion agreed.

* * *

The three felines waited a couple minutes for Bunga and Ono to patch things up with Beshte. Once things looked alright between them, Kion and the girls joined up with them. "Don't forget, we still have a leopard at large." Fuli reminded the boys.

"And if we believe in Beshte's friend, we've got to believe that the leopard's looking for him." Nyota added, standing between Kion and Fuli.

"That's right." Beshte nodded. "So we've got to find him first!" He ran ahead, with the rest of the Guard following. It wasn't long before the Lion Guard heard screams coming from Thurston's zebra herd, and they knew that's where Makucha was.

"Till the Pride Lands' end...Lion Guard Defend!" the six friends shouted as they ran after Makucha.

The leopard rolled his eyes and continued chasing after his prey, leaving the zebra herd alone. "Anybody else think it's weird that the leopard didn't go after any of the zebras?" Nyota questioned aloud to the rest of the Guard as they kept pace following Makucha.

"Yeah." Fuli agreed. "Now that you mention it."

"I bet Ajabu was hiding in the herd!" Beshte gasped as he came to a halt. "Remember I said his back half is striped like a zebra's? He'd blend right in."

"So you think the leopard was after your new pal?" Kion guessed.

Beshte nodded. "He did say leopards chase okapis all the time where he came from." he informed.

"Well, they're in the Pride Lands now." Kion reminded, standing tall. "And the Lion Guard is gonna keep Ajabu safe!" he promised, looking Beshte in the eyes.

"Thanks." the Guard's strongest smiled. "I knew he could count on you guys."

A panicked yell caught the Guard's attention. Just as they all turned in the direction of the scream, they saw a blur of brown, white, and black run right past them. "What is that thing?" Bunga asked with wide eyes as he pointed to the strange animal.

"That's Ajabu!" Beshte answered.

"Well, I'll be a baboon's brother." Bunga gaped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ajabu's actually real?" Ono blinked, exchanging a look with Bunga.

"You said you believed me." Beshte looked down at the two.

"We did." Bunga met his look, "But now we really believe you." he gave a sympathetic smile.

The Guard's strongest let out a groan, "Anyway, I'm glad you've finally seen him." he admitted.

"Uh-oh." Nyota breathed once she spotted Makucha running past them. "So has Makucha."

"Lion Guard, let's go!" Kion ordered.

The Guard chased after Makucha, who was closing in on Ajabu. In a last ditch effort to get rid of the predator, Ajabu kicked out his hind legs, nailing the leopard in the chest, knocking him back a ways.

"Poa!" Beshte exclaimed. "Nice move, Ajabu!"

Ajabu continued to run, only to trip on a rock and faceplant in the dirt. "I've got you now!" Makucha growled, leaping towards his prey.

"Not on my watch!" Beshte gritted his teeth and charged ahead. "Twende Kiboko!" he yelled, knocking the leopard a few feet away.

"Wow." Ajabu sighed with a grin on his face.

"You okay, Ajabu?" Beshte asked his new friend.

The okapi gave a nod, "I'm fine."

Makucha shook off the attack and got to his feet, "Why don't you mind your own business?" he growled at the younger animals approaching him. "I'm just saying 'hello' to an old friend."

"This is our business." Nyota snarled.

"And you're not acting too friendly." Fuil growled, standing beside the lioness.

"So leopards say hello with their teeth, so what?" Makchua chuckled.

"So it's time for you to say goodbye." Kion growled, standing to the left of Nyota.

"Come on!" Makucha challenged, preparing to attack. "I can fight three at once." The leopard narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. Before he could pounce, he fell forward. "Let's make it four!" Bunga laughed, gripping Makucha's tail. "What's the matter? Honey badger got your tail?"

The leopard groaned and lifted his tail, glaring at the badger attatched to it. "I hope you taste better than you smell." Out of nowhere, Ono dive-bombed Makucha, jabbing the cat's head with his beak.

"You guys are amazing!" Ajabu praised, standing next to Beshte a few feet from the fight.

"Thanks." Beshte replied. "Now you stay here. I'll be right back."

Makucha snarled as the three younger felines advanced towards him. A loud bellowing drew his attention away, making the leopard back away to avoid being trampled. The young cheetah and lioness took that opening to tackle the larger feline, then letting the prince have the third blow.

"Fine, have it your way!" Makucha growled in annoyance. "Not even an okapi is worth this." He spun around and ran back towards his own territory, dragging Bunga along with him.

"Don't stop till you're out of the Pride Lands!" Fuli yelled after him.

"And never come back!" Nyota added, letting out a roar.

"Bunga!" Kion called to the bravest member. "Let go!"

"Good idea!" Bunga yelled back, releasing his hold on the leopard's tail. He wiped his hands and walked back to the rest of his friends.

"Everybody, I've got someone I want you to meet." Beshte said to the rest of the Guard. "Kion, Nyota, Fuli, Bunga, Ono..." he looked from his friends to the okapi. "This is my new friend Ajabu." The rest of the Guard said various 'hellos' "Ajabu, meet the Lion Guard."

"Hi, everyone." Ajabu greeted. "I don't know how to thank you for saving me."

"It's what we do." Kion replied with a smile.

Bunga walked up to get a better look at Ajabu, who leaned down and sniffed him. "Are you a honey badger?" he questioned.

"I sure am!" Bunga agreed with a grin.

"Wow! I've heard of honey badgers, but I never believed they were real." Ajabu laughed. Bunga raised an eyebrow in confusion, asking why. "I figured nobody could look and smell like that. I thought they had to be made up." the okapi laughed again. "But you're real."

Bunga nodded, "I'm as real as it gets!"

"Oh brother." Fuli sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"You're not planning on going back home, are you?" Nyota asked, her tail swaying behind her. "Makucha will be waiting for you."

"What else am I gonna do?" Ajabu asked with a twitch of his ears.

"Kion?" Nyota glanced back to her best friend. Seeing the look in her eyes, Kion gave a nod, "I've got an idea." he said to the okapi. "Follow us."

* * *

The Lion Guard escorted Ajabu to Pride Rock to meet with Simba and Nala. "Mom, Dad? Ajabu came to the Pride Lands as a visitor, but he'd really like to stay." Kion informed his parents. "If he has your blessing."

Simba exchanged a glance with Nala and the two shared a nod. "Of course, Ajabu." the King agreed. "You're welcome to stay in the Pride Lands."

"For as long as you like." Nala added.

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness!" Ajabu replied. "Thank you!"

"We're happy to have you here, Ajabu." Nala smiled.

The rest of the Lion Guard cheered as they circled around the newest addition to the Pride Lands.

* * *

"So Ajabu. Now that you're a Pride Lander, what do you want to do next?" Beshte asked as Ajabu and the Lion Guard walked away from Pride Rock.

"I know!" Bunga piped up. "Let's play some more hide-and-seek!"

"Okay." Ajabu agreed with a chuckle, sneaking away without the Guard even realizing.

"Un-Bunga-lievable." the Guard's bravest sighed, looking around. "He's really good at that."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the continuous love and support, ya'll are amazing!**

**Next time: After mistaking a friend for a foe, the Lion Guard must correct a mistake. **

**Now for comments/questions:**

**24680: **Maybe Nyota will become a queen. Keep reading to find out.

**MYTHICBOY: **I'm glad you liked the idea of Nyota being stuck with Simba and Bunga. I actually had two ideas for that chapter; one with Nyota in the sinkhole and one without. But since a few wanted to see Nyota trapped with Bunga and Simba, I chose that idea.

**TheGreenVex:** Yeah, I actually did like the cannon Kion/Rani pairing. I thought it was nice how they started out rough, but gradually became friends, then realized it was something more.

**DemonGirl123: **So glad you liked the Nyota/Simba and Nyota/Bunga scenes. She kinda felt like the odd one out in that scenario, so it was interesting to write. Thanks for the continuous love sis!

**Lockieboy1819: **Well I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I'll keep updating as long as you guys keep reviewing.

**DreamersChance: **Thank you so much. I'm glad you look forward to my updates. I think working EMS is cool! Hope you enjoyed this chapter Dreamer, keep doing great work.

**johannvanguard: **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed that twist. Like I said, I had two versions of that chapter in my head. Thanks for continuing to love this story.

**To all of you who call this story a masterpiece, thank you so much! As long as you guys keep reviewing, I'll keep updating! **

**XOXO~Cyber**


	16. Too Many Termites

**Too Many Termites**

* * *

**A/N: Over 300 reviews, are ya'll kidding me! Thanks so much guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**

**Song Key:**

_"words appearing like this indicate Kiji's vocals."_

_"words appearing like this indicate Reirei's vocals."_

**"words appearing like this indicate Goigoi's vocals."**

_**"words appearing like this indicate unison vocals."**_

* * *

The Lion Guard ran across the Pride Lands under the light of the full moon. "This way, everyone!" Ono called down to the rest of the Guard, leading them towards the sounds of terrified cries coming from two aardvarks.

"Thank goodness." sighed Muhanga.

"We came as soon as we could." Kion informed.

"What's the kerbubble?" Beshte asked.

"Our den!" Muhangus exclaimed. "It's full of...Hyenas!" the two aardvarks shuddered and huddles together.

"Hyenas again?" Fuli groaned. Beside her Bunga ran his palms over his face.

"We've had to chase them out of the Pride Lands every night this week." the lioness rolled her eyes, glancing to her best friend beside her.

"I know one thing that'll scare them away from the aardvarks' den for good." Kion spoke up, meeting Nyota's eyes briefly. "Lion Guard, follow me."

The pair of aardvarks hid behind a large boulder once they saw the silhouettes of the hyena pack in field by their den. "Everyone, stay behind me." Kion ordered the rest of the Guard, who nodded in agreement.

"Be careful Kion." Nyota muttered under her breath as the prince ran a few feet ahead and stood on a large boulder. "Hey!" The prince yelled, getting the pack's attention. "I told you before, and I meant it. Get. Out. Of. The Pride Lands!" Kion unleashed his Roar, sending the pack flying all the way into the Outlands. "And stay out." the prince snarled under his breath.

* * *

A few days later...

"Oh, yeah." Bunga sighed as he laid on his back in the Lair of the Lion Guard. "Things have been pretty quiet since we chased those hyenas off the other night, huh?" he grabbed a couple of termites off the floor and tossed them in his mouth.

"Kion did most of the work." Nyota reminded. She stretched her limbs before settling down on her stomach, crossing her paws as she laid next to Kion.

"Yeah, but we had his back!" Bunga replied, crunching loudly on the termites.

Fuli let out a shudder, "Ugh. Bunga." she growled, earning a confused glance from the badger. "Please tell me you're done eating."

"Not even close." Bunga laughed, taking another handful of termites and shoving them into his mouth. "Besides, haven't you noticed? There are termites everywhere!" the honey badger pointed out.

Fuli let out a gasp when a few insects crawled right over her paw. Beshte nodded in agreement with Bunga's earlier statement, a single termite crawling on his nose. Nyota jumped up to her feet as a group of termites paraded right past her, carrying a stick which had more termites on them "No kidding." Kion agreed, slightly disgusted at the sight. "Here, Bunga." he swatted the stick off the rock pedestal him and Nyota were resting on, gving it to the honey badger. "All yours."

"Mmm, termites on a stick." Bunga grinned. "Thanks, Kion!" The Guard's bravest licked up all the termites off the stick in a single slurp.

"Really?" Nyota shuddered, fighting the urge to gag.

"Everyone!" Ono called as he flew into the Lair. "We've got an emergency at Mekundu Cliffs!" he informed, landing in front of Kion. "A big hollow tree is falling apart."

"A tree falling apart?" Kion repeated with a raised brow. "That's not really an emergency."

"Yes, it is!" Ono rebuffed. "It's the tree where the Mekundu Bats live. They're asleep inside."

"The why didn't you wake them up?" Fuli questioned.

The keenest of sight cleared his throat. "I would, but, you know..." he shuddered. "...they're bats." Nyota smiled and gave her avian friend a sympathetic nod.

"You're afraid of bats?" Bunga chuckled.

"You're the bravest. I'm the keenest of sight." Ono reminded. "Okay?"

Nyota jumped down, landing between the two animals. "You were right to get us, Ono." she informed.

"Come on, everybody." Kion ordered, jumping from the pedestal. "Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" everyone else added as they ran out of the Lair. Bunga stayed back to eat another handful of termites before following after his friends.

* * *

The Lion Guard ran along Big Ravine, following Ono's lead. "What's the fastest way, Ono?" Kion asked the egret flying above them.

The keenest of sight searched for the route, spotting a tree bridge not too far away. "Across that fallen tree and over the ravine." he answered the Guard's leader.

The Guard followed Ono's advice and ran across the tree bridge. As soon as they were all on the other side, the tree collapsed on itself and fell into the ravine. "Heyvi kabisa!" Nyota gasped, her eyes wide.

"I don't get it." Fuli shrugged her shoulders. "That tree's held all of us before. Even Beshte. What happened?"

"Maybe it just got old?" Bunga guessed.

"Whatever it was, we can talk about it later. We still have to help the Mekundu bats." Kion reminded. "Come on."

Ono led the rest of the Guard to the bats' tree, which was barely standing. A creaking sound caught Nyota's attention, and she twitched her ears. One of the high branches broke off from the tree, and the lioness' eyes went wide, "Kion!" She grabbed her best friend by the scruff of his neck and yanked back, just as the branch hit the ground.

Kion's amber-brown eyes widened as he blinked away the shock, "Whoa." he breathed, feeling the fur on his neck loosen. He turned and faced the lioness, "Thanks Nya."

"No problem." Nyota smiled, her tail swishing behind her. "Now to wake up the Mekundu Bats."

The Lion Guard all shouted "wake up." their voices overlapping one another's. "Are they coming out?" Ono asked with a gulp after everyone else quited down.

Kion walked up to the tree and pressed his ear against it. "I don't hear anything." he noted.

Bunga peeked into the tree's hollow, seeing it swarming with termites. "I'm going in." he volunteered, grinning ear-to-ear. "Zuka Zama!" the honey badger exclaimed, jumping into the tree, shouting at the bats to wake up.

The swarm of bats flew out of the trees with high-pitched screeches. The swarm flew right into Ono, who let out a terrified scream. He ceased flapping his wings and fell to the ground, landing on Nyota's back. "Are they gone?" the bird whimpered, holding his wings over his head.

"Yeah Ono." Beshte informed. "They're gone."

"Bunga?" Kion called out for the Guard's bravest.

The tree then suddenly collapsed on itself. The Guard called out for Bunga, who suddenly popped out from the wood pile, happily eating more termites. Nyota shuddered, "I am not okay with all the termites around here." she said to Kion.

"You're right Nya." Kion nodded. "There is a lot of 'em."

"I've never seen so many termites." Beshte noted. "They ate through the whole tree."

"Maybe they ate through the tree bridge, too." Fuli wondered. "That could be why it collapsed on us."

"That does makes sense." Ono agreed. "Termites eat wood. So too many termites would eat too much wood."

"But we've always had termites in the Pride Lands." Nyota added.

"Why are there too many now?" Beshte asked.

"Hey." Bunga cut in. "Just because there are a lot of termites, it doesn't mean there's too many." After he said that, all the trees in the nearby area creaked before collapsing into piles, crawling with termites. "Okay, there may be a few too many." Bunga recanted with a chuckle.

"We have to tell my dad." Kion voted, earning a collective nod in agreement from the rest of the Guard.

* * *

"You're here to tell me that there are too many termites in the Pride Lands?" Simba guessed once he saw the Lion Guard standing outside of the main den.

"Um, yeah." Kion replied, his ears flat. "The thing is, we don't know why there are so many termites."

"Maybe we should ask the aardwolves." the King proposed.

"Aardwolves?" Fuli repeated with a raised brow, glancing at Nyota.

"From what Rafiki's told me, aardwolves eat insects." Nyota met Fuli's glance. "But, I've never seen one before."

"I'm not surprised. They're very shy." Simba informed. "They only come out at night, and pretty much keep to themselves. But they love to eat termites. Even more than you do." he glanced down at the Guard's bravest, who was currently eating the termites crawling around Pride Rock.

"So the aardwolves are the ones who keep the Pride Lands' termites under control." Nyota raised her brow, looking up at Simba.

The King gave a nod, "At least, until now."

"I sure hope nothing happened to them." Beshte spoke up.

"Yeah. We better talk to the aardwolves and make sure they're okay." Kion agreed, looking from Beshte to Simba. "Where do they live?"

"Well, they tend to roam around." the King answered. "But their favorite places to sleep are empty aardvark dens."

Both Kion's and Nyota's eyes widened as they glanced to one another, "Empty aardvark dens." the cream-colored female repeated.

"Ha! That's funny." Bunga laughed, standing between the two lion cubs. "We just chased hyenas out of an empty aardvark den a couple days ago."

Nyota gulped, her ears falling to the sides of her head, "King Simba, what exactly do aardwolves look like?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Well, they actually look a lot like hyenas." Simba answered.

Again, Kion and Nyota exchanged a glance. "I was afraid you'd say that." Nyota mumbled, her eyes on Kion as he stepped forward. "Dad, I...I think I kicked the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands." he admitted. "It was a mistake. I thought they were hyenas."

"We all did." Fuli agreed.

Bunga shrugged his shoulders, popping another few termites in his mouth. "I still do."

"Thanks, guys." Kion sighed, his ears falling flat. "But I'm the one who used the Roar on them."

Simba blinked, "You Roared at the aardwolves?" he questioned. "Well, that explain the termites."

The golden-furred cub looked down at his paws, "I'm sorry, Dad." he apologized.

Simba smiled down at his son and brushed his nose against his cheek, lifting the cub's head, "Kion, you've made a mistake. We all do." he said. "But it's what you do to correct your mistakes that really counts."

A smile crossed the prince's pale-gold muzzle, "Thanks, Dad. We're gonna make things right." he promised, turning back to face his friends. "Lion Guard, we're gonna find those aardwolves, and bring them back to the Pride Lands."

"Lead the way, Kion." Nyota gave her best friend a wink and a smile. "And I know how we can find them."

* * *

"Your Roar sure knocked those aardwolves a long way into the Outlands." Fuli noted as she, Nyota, and Kion continued to track the aardwolves' scent.

Nyota tapped the cheetah's leg with her paw, "Don't rub it in." she whispered. "Kion already feels bad enough."

"I'm just glad we got their scent from the aardvark dens so we can track them." Kion said, keeping his nose low so he could continue to track.

"Good call on that by the way, Nyota." Ono praised, perched on the lioness' back.

"I'm glad I had a termite snack before we left." Bunga spoke up. "This place has none."

"Those poor aardwolves must be gettin' awful hungry." Beshte sighed.

"Well, as soon as we get them back home, they'll have plenty of termites to eat." Ono pointed out.

The three felines continued to track the aardwolves, when the female lion cub let out a soft gasp. "You two smell that?" she whispered, glancing between Fuli and Kion.

The lion prince sniffed the air, "It's the aardwolves' scent." he concluded. "And it's getting stronger."

"I think they went this way." Nyota led them down a path that forked right, the Guard staying close together.

After a few more minutes of silence, the only sounds being the three felines sniffing, Bunga let out a sigh. "All this tracking's taking too long." he spoke up, halting everyone else. "I'm goin' up and over. Zuka Zama!" He ran ahead.

"Didn't King Simba say that aardwolves were very shy?" Ono questioned.

"He sure did." Nyota confirmed. The answer was true when the whole pack of aarwolves let out terrified shrieks and ran away from Bunga.

"Why are they running away?" Beshte asked as the rest of the Guard caught up with Bunga.

"I don't know." the Guard's bravest shrugged his shoulders.

"All that matters is that we've gotta convince 'em to come back to the Pride Lands." Kion reminded, running after the pack of aardwolves.

"They're pretty fast." Nyota panted as she ran between Kion and Fuli.

"Oh, you want fast?" Fuli questioned with a grin. "Huwezi!" The cheetah sped ahead, past the panicking pack and skidded to a stop a few feet ahead of them. "Listen up! We're the Lion Guard! We're only here-" she was cut off with the pack of aardwolves ran right over her.

Fuli groaned and shook out her fur as the others caught up with her. "You okay, Fuli?" Bunga asked, patting the cheetah's shoulder.

"They didn't stop." the cheetah informed.

"Yeah, we noticed." the badger replied. "That was weird."

Nyota's tail swayed behind her, "Wait...They're afraid of us." she concluded, glancing to the rest of her friends.

"Afraid of us?" Ono repeated with a raised brow.

Kion lowered his muzzle. "Well, I did use the Roar on them." he reminded. "Maybe they think we're out to get them."

"You mean they think we're the bad guys?" Bunga questioned with wide eyes.

"But we're the Lion Guard." Fuli pointed out.

"We can't be the bad guys." Beshte looked down at his feet.

"And you didn't mean to Roar at them." Nyota added, rubbing her cheek against Kion's. "It was an honest mistake." she gave the prince a small smile.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Kion sighed, his spirits only slightly lifted. "So we've gotta convince them we're the good guys. Of course, we've gotta find them again first."

Ono took off from Nyota's back, scanning the area. "I see one of them!" he alerted the others. "He's running right towards a cliff!"

"Leave this one to me." Bunga grinned, running after the lone aardwolf. He jumped over a few boulders and tackled the hyena-like animal. The two rolled down the incline, with Bunga landing on top of the aardwolf, who was laying on his back. "Get off of me!" he grunted, glaring at the honey badger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhh, maybe a little something like...saving your life!" the Guard's bravest answered, calmly, pointing a few inches ahead of them to the cliff.

The male aardwolf, Mjomba, who had a hunched back, thick dark eyebrows, grey fur with darker grey markings and dark brown eyes, cleared his throat. "Oh. Um, in that case, thanks." he replied.

Bunga jumped off Mjomba, letting him get to his feet, as the rest of the Lion Guard ran up to them. "So now what?" he asked in a gruff voice. "You've already kicked me and the others out of the Pride Lands. Where do you want us to go now?"

"Actually, we want you to come back to the Pride Lands." Kion informed, stepping forward.

"You want us to go back?" Mjomba repeated. "Wouldn't it have been easier just not to kick us out in the first place?"

"He's got a point there." Bunga muttered. Both Fuli and Nyota shot him a half-lidded glare. "Just sayin'." the badger defended.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Kion apologized. "That was a mistake. I Roared at you because we thought you were hyenas."

"Hyenas?!" Mjomba repeated, offended by the comparison. "Do I look like a hyena to you?"

"Pretty much." Bunga shrugged.

"Yeah." Fuli sighed.

"Uh-huh." Beshte nodded.

"Yep." Ono confirmed.

"You aardwolves really don't get out much, do you?" Nyota asked with a quirked brow.

"We still need to find the rest of your pack." Kion reminded. "So we can take you all home."

"I don't know..." Mjomba admitted. :What's in it for me?"

"Well, you get to go home." Nyota pointed out with a deadpanned expression.

"A home that's now totally overrun with termites, by the way." Ono added from his perch on her back.

"Termites?" Mjomba repeated, licking his lips and jumping around. "Now you're talking!" he chuckled. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!" He ran in the direction the rest of his pack went, the Lion Guard following close behind.

* * *

The rest of Mjomba's pack ran into a small cave to hide from their pursuers, not even noticing the sleeping lioness on the rocks the next cave over. The dark-beige feline stirred as she caught the scent of something new, her orange eyes snapping open. "Hmm, what do we have here?" Kiji pondered, taking another sniff. "Aardwolves." A grin spread across her muzzle and she jumped down from her perch and ran into the cave, where her adoptive father was snoring away.

Reirei entered the main part of the cave, "Your younger siblings just went down for their naps." she informed the lioness cub.

"Good, when they wake up, they won't have to wait long for dinner." Kiji replied with a sinister chuckle. "A pack of aardwolves just ran into the cave next to ours."

"Aardwolves?" Reirei repeated, licking her muzzle. "A whole pack of 'em?" Kiji gave a nod. "Excellent work my dear, sweet cub." The jackal matriarch rubbed her head against the feline's. "Let me wake up your dad."

The male jackal let out a snort as he rolled over. "Goigoi!" Reirei huffed, pushing her mate with her paws, but he didn't move. "Goigoi!" She growled, hitting him on the nose.

"What?" Goigoi snorted, looking around. "Was I snorin'?" His eyelids drooped and he fell back against the rock.

"Oh, never mind. Keep sleeping if you want." Reirei shook her head. "Just more scrumptious aardwolf for me and the kids."

Goigoi jumped up from the rock and stood beside his mate, "You had me at aardwolf." he replied, now wide awake.

Kiji rolled her eyes, "I just saw a whole pack of 'em move in next door." she informed.

"When did the hyraxes move out?" Goigoi asked with a raised brow.

"They didn't." answered Reirei and Kiji in unison, to which Goigoi chuckled. "Now, let's go say 'hello' to our new neighbors." Reirei suggested, putting on a sweet smile as she led her mate and adopted cub out of their den.

"Coming in here was a great idea!" exclaimed a male aardwolf in the pack, Haya, who had dark grey fur, bushy cheeks, black markings, and dark eyes. "It's roomy, nice and dank, wall to wall dirt."

"Oh." sighed a female aardwolf, Ogopa, who had a narrow muzzle, blue-grey fur with black markings and light black eyes. "Too bad there's nothing here to eat."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." rebuffed Kiji, who stood in the entryway of the cave.

The appearance of the lioness in the entryway spooked the aardwolvs, who let out shrieks and huddled together. "Oh, don't be scared." Reirei spoke, coming into view and standing next to Kiji. "We're the folks from next door."

"Howdy, neighbors!" Goigoi greeted, standing on the other side of Kiji.

Haya let out a heavy sigh. "You scared us for a second there."

"We thought you were the Lion Guard." Ogopa informed, sighing in relief when she didn't see a mark anywhere on Kiji's shoulder.

"Lion Guard? Where?" Goigoi looked around, staring to panic. "Reirei and Kiji made me do it!" He cowered, making the two females roll their eyes.

"Pop." Kiji snarled, kicking the male jackal in the nose. "Ignore him." she chuckled, smiling at the aardwolves.

"Oh, you don't like 'em either?" Haya asked. "Well, don't worry. They'll never find us here." he assured with a smile. "We totally gave them the slip...I think."

"I see." Kiji noted, her eyes wide and friendly and a smile on her muzzle.

"We're the furthest thing from the Lion Guard. Believe you me." Reirei informed, standing next to the two named aardwolves. "And...Why exactly were you running away from the Lion Guard?"

"Because they're mean!" Ogopa exclaimed. "And they're scary." she added, her ears falling to the sides.

"Say it, sister!" Kiji agreed. "They can be very mean." She sniffled, leaning next to the other female.

"But mainly because Kion's Roar sent us flying out of the Pride Lands!" Haya added.

"And then they came after us here!" Ogopa followed. "You won't tell them where we are, will you?"

"Don't you worry about that." Reirei assured. "I promise, the Lion Guard won't find hide nor hair of you."

"Well, maybe a little hide." Kiji muttered under her breath with a smirk.

"And maybe a little hair." Goigoi whispered with a low chuckle.

"All we're trying to say is, as your new neighbors, we're going to be such good friends." Kiji covered with an innocnet giggle. "And you know what friends do..."

"Have each other for dinner!" Goigoi exclaimed, earning a kick to the snout by Reirei. "He means, have each other over for dinner." the jackal matriarch clarified.

_"This is your new home."_

**"And we are your new friends."**

_"No need to keep runnin'. Your trip's at an end."_

**"We're here for you."**

_"We know how you feel."_

_**"Just stay with us and we'll make you a meal."**_

"You'll be safe inside." Reirei assured sweetly.

"Inside our bellies." Goigoi laughed.

"Pop!" Kiji hissed, pouncing on her jackal father's back.

_"It's gonna be a meal you won't forget."_

**"It might just be our biggest yet!"**

_"Now that you're our neighbors and 'cause you look so sweet."_

**"We'll have you 'round our place and have ourselves a treat**

**Ain't no need to be scared, y'all**

**We'd love to help you hide."**

_"We promise no one will find you once you're safe inside."_

Kiji leaned against her jackal parents before they all jumped into a flat-surfaced rock at the back of the cave.

_"This is your new home."_

_**"And we are your new friends."**_

_"No need to keep runnin'."_

_**"your trip's at an end."**_

**"We're here for you."**

_"We know how you feel."_

_**"Just stay with us and we'll make you a meal."**_

The pack of aardwolves watched the performance, the two jackal mates dancing around eachother, while their lioness cub leaped over them before winking at the pack audience.

**"So when you're good and ready**

**You'll wanna close your eyes."**

_"Cause we're gonna give you a really big surprise."_

Kiji nuzzled against her adoptive father as she padded through the aardwolf pack, brushing against thier sides and giving them a sweet, almost innocent, smile.

_"We just can't wait to have you _

_As our special guest."_

**"You'll be gone when it's over, no need to clean our mess."**

_**"This is your new home."**_

Mjomba's pack sang along with the jackal pair and lioness, dancing to the beat of the music.

_**"And you are our new friends."**_

_**"No need to keep runnin'"**_

_**"Our trip's at an end.**_

_**You're here for us."**_

_**"We know how you feel."**_

_**"We'll stay with you and..."**_

_**"...We'll make you a meal."**_

"We'll make you a meal." Goigoi laughed, watching as Reirei and Kiji sang the big finish.

_**"Just stay with us and we'll make you...a meal!"**_

The jackal matriarch and dark-furred lioness stood back-to-back with sweet grins on their muzzles as they ended their little musical number.

"Wow! That was fun!" Ogopa laughed, as Kiji jumped down from the performance stage and sat beside her. "We are so lucky we picked this cave to hide in."

"Oh, no, sweetie." Kiji giggled. "We're the lucky ones." She glanced at her jackal parents, all of their eyes slightly narrowed.

* * *

Nyota sniffed the air as the rest of the Guard, plus Mjomba, came upon a few caves. "They're hiding in that cave." the wisest informed, pointing to the cave dead ahead of them.

"This time, we need a good plan." Kion pointed out.

"On it." Bunga volunteered. "I'll go in alone." He took one step and ran into Beshte's leg. "Sorry, Little B." the Guard's strongest apologized. "Nothin' personal."

Kion turned to the aardwolf pack leader, "Mjomba, will you go into that cave?" he asked. "Tell the other aardwolves we're not a threat?"

"Sure." Mjomba nodded. I can do that.

"Just pop your head out when you know they won't run." Nyota added, standing at Kion's right side. "Then we can all go back to the Pride Lands."

"Then I can eat." the aardwolf chuckled, his tail wagging. "Unlimited termite feast, here I come." he ran towards the cave the rest of his pack were hiding in.

"Almost unlimited!" Bunga called after him. "Some of those termites are mine!"

Fuli looked down at him with a quirked brow, "Seriously?" she sighed.

"Never too early to call dibs." the Guard's bravest defended.

A few minutes passed by, when suddenly a boulder was pushed in front of the cave's entrance. "Why'd they do that?" Nyota asked, blinking in confusion.

"Maybe they're still scared of us?" Fuli guessed with a shrug.

"You think they didn't believe Mjomba?" Beshte asked.

"I promised we'd make things right." Kion reminded, looking to the Guard's keenest of sight, who was perched on top of a small rock pile. "Ono, could you see through the crack in the rocks?"

"I can try." Ono replied, taking off and flying towards the cave. He peered in through a small crack, seeing two jackals and a lioness standing between the cave's opening and the aardwolves. "Hapana." he gasped, flying back to the rest of the Guard.

"What'd you see, Ono?" Nyota asked.

"I saw Goigoi, Reirei, and Kiji." Ono answered, hovering in front of the two lion cubs.

At the mention of Kiji's name, Nyota's eyes narrowed and a low snarl escaped her muzzle as her silvery-grey claws protracted themselves.

* * *

Reirei and Goigoi lunged first, breaking the pack up so it would be easier to corner one. Kiji pounced on Mjomba, pressing her paw just under his throat, her black claws protracted and teeth bared.

The stone blocking the cave was knocked in two by Beshte as he and the rest of the Guard charged in. "Get away from the aardwolf Kiji." Kion growled, baring his teeth. Nyota stood beside Kion, her cream colored fur bristled at the sight of the other lioness.

The dark-beige cub narrowed her eyes, stepping off the aardwolf. Her orange eyes narrowed as she lunged, Nyota blocking her attack. The two females rolled around the cave floor, while Kion pinned the jackal matriarch before she could get away.

Kiji slammed Nyota down on the cave floor, her paws in the center of the light-cream fur of her chest. Nyota kept one of her paws on the side of Kiji's neck, trying to push her off. Both females let out snarls as their narrow-eyed glares met one another's.

"Kion. So nice of you to drop by!" Reirei giggled, trying to sweet-talk her way out of the situation. "Gotta admit, I wish you'd of come a little later." she admitted.

"I'll bet you do, Reirei." Kion agreed, keeping his paws on the jackal's chest. "Anybody got Goigoi?"

"He's not going anywhere." Bunga assured, having the male jackal by the tail, preventing him from running off.

Still keeping his eyes on Reirei, Kion stepped down, "Tim for you to go home." he ordered.

Bunga released his hold on Goigoi's tail, letting him run out of the cave and back to his own home.

"You betcha!" the female jackal agreed. "Kiji, we're leaving!"

"C'mon Ma." Kiji groaned, taking her eyes off Nyota for a split second. "We can-" She was cut off when Nyota kicked her in the stomach, sending her rolling a foot or two away. "Why you." Kiji snarled.

Nyota got back on her feet and hunched her body low, baring her teeth. "Just try it." she warned, flicking her tail.

Both lionesses prepared to pounce, but Reirei stepped up beside Kiji, "Not today dear." she whispered. "Let's go." Kiji's eyes narrowed as she watched Nyota inch closer to Kion. "This isn't over." the dark furred cub warned, spinning on her heels and following her jackal mother back to their den.

"I hate that lioness." Kiji snarled, jumping onto a rock ledge and laying down on her stomach.

* * *

"I hate that lioness." Nyota huffed, shaking out her fur as her and Kion left the cave.

The Lion Guard led the aardwolves back to the Pride Lands, with Kion and Nyota bringing up the rear. "Are you okay, Nyota?" the prince asked his best friend, still seeing lingering anger in her eyes.

"Fine." Nyota replied.

"It's just, I've never seen you jump into a fight like that before." Kion added, stepping closer to her, their paws almost touching as they walked. "You've never liked fighting."

"Yeah, well with her it's different, okay!" Nyota snapped, her eyes meeting Kion's and her ears instaltly falling flat. "I'm sorry." she apologized, looking away. "It's just..." Nyota sighed heavily, "...with Kiji it's different. That last time we trusted her-"

"You got hurt." Kion finished, his ears falling to the sides of his head.

Nyota nodded, looking down at her paws. "She looked me right in the eye and threatened you." she informed, glancing up at Kion. "Then, she threw me off a cliff. She tried to kill me, Kion." Nyota sighed and continued on back to the Pride Lands. "What goes on between her and I...this rivalry or whatever." Kion kept pace with her, his ears still at the sides of his head. "We'll keep at it until one of us dosen't get back up."

Hearing those words made Kion's stomach twist in knots. He brushed against her left side, rubbing his mane against her cheek before laying his chin on top of her head. Nyota stopped walking and closed her eyes, turning her head into Kion's chest as a single tear fell from her eye. "Don't say that." he whispered.

Nyota rubbed her cheek against Kion's chest, resting it against his shoulder. "It's the truth." she admitted, moving her head so she could look Kion in the eye.

Kion rested his forehead against Nyota's, "I'm not gonna let her hurt you like that again." he promised.

A smile crossed her muzzle, "That's sweet, Kion, but..." she pulled back from him they locked eyes. "...this is my fight, and my fight alone." Nyota nuzzled against Kion, her tail swaying behind her.

The two cubs continued to walk in-step back to the Pride Lands, completely unaware that Kiji was watching them from atop a large pile of rocks.

* * *

The following day...

Bunga laid on his back by Beshte's pool and sighed heavily, "How you doing, Bunga?" Kion asked, walking up to the badger.

"I'm fine." Bunga replied, not looking at any of his friends, who were all standing around him. "I guess..."

"Miss the termites?" Beshte questioned from his pool.

"I'm trying to be brave about it. But I gotta admit..." the Guard's bravest sniffled. "I do miss 'em."

"Well...we've got a little surprise that might make you feel better." Fuli informed, a small smile on her muzzle.

Bunga sniffled again. "I don't think there's anything that could do that." he admitted with a catch in his throat.

"Not even a thank you gift from the aardwolves?" Nyota asked with a raised brow. Ono flew overhead and dropped a large leaf full of termites onto Bunga's stomach.

The honey badger's eyes went wide, "They saved me some. Un-Bunga-lievable." he gasped, taking a handful of termites and eating them. "Hey, it's working! I really do feel better."

His five friends burst into a fit of laughter as Bunga continued to chow down on the termites.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for the constant love and support.**

**Next time: **_**The Lion Guard make a new friend in a leopard from a neighboring kingdom, and help him stand up to a bully.**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**Coco Baldwin: **I always like seeing a new username show up in the reviews. I'm glad you like the story.

**24680: **Maybe Nyota will become a queen, maybe not. Keep up with the story to find out.

**TheGreenVex: **Thank you so much!

**BDJLAC: **Don't worry, Shaba will appear again soon. Since he's classified as a recurring character, he won't be in every single chapter. And like I said, maybe she'll become a queen, maybe not. Read and find out.

**DSSC: **I'm glad you like Kion and Nyota's relationship. Keep reading to see if they do become romantic.

**DemonGirl123: **I knew you would like the Nyon moment in the beginning. I hope you like the moments in this chapter too. Thanks for the support!


	17. The Trouble With Galagos

**The Trouble With Galagos**

* * *

**A/N: With this chapter, that means this story is 2/3 of the way completed. Ten more to go before season one of **_**Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures **_**comes to an end. I just want to say thanks again to everyone who's continued to stick with this story. Your support means so much. Ya'll keep reviewing, I'll keep updating, and season two will come soon!**

* * *

The Lion Guard happily relaxed at Hakuna Matata Falls after their uneventful morning patrol. Beshte stood in the small lake, while Fuli rested on a slab of rock far away from the water. Ono was perched on the branch above Fuli and near the water laid Kion and Nyota. Meanwhile, Bunga was showing off the many dives he's made up since living at the falls.

The honey badger jumped off the high branch near the waterfall and did two flips in the air before breaking the water in a cannonball, splashing the two lion cubs. Nyota let out a shrill giggle as she shook her head, "Nice one, Bunga." she praised, crossing her paws and resting her chin on them.

"Yeah." Kion agreed, spitting out some water. "What's next?"

The honey badger resurfaced and climbed back up the same tree to do another dive. "Oh, you're gonna love this one!" Bunga laughed, jumping on his diving branch. "I call it the splash-less triple spin-a-rama dive." he ran to the edge of the branch and dove off, shouting "Zuka Zama!" as he did three flips then dove into the water, this time no splashing.

"You barely made a splash." Ono noted with a laugh.

"Nice one, Little B." Beshte complemented, swimming up to the badger once he resurfaced.

"Yeah." Fuli agreed, tapping her tail on the stone. "That's one dive even I can appreciate."

Bunga shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? When ya got it, ya got it." he boasted. "You want me to teach ya?"

"That's okay." the cheetah declined. Bunga gave a half-content sigh before he climbed up the tree, rubbing his palms together in preparation for another dive.

Nyota giggled and stretched out, rolling onto her side, "Now this is nice." she sighed, tapping her tail on the ground. "So peaceful." She nestled closer to Kion's side, resting her cheek on his foreleg.

"Lion Guard!" a high-pitched, panic stricken voice called out. "Lion Guard! Help!" More voices screamed. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a small group of brown-furred primates ran right for the Guard members.

A pair of infant galagos jumped on Nyota's side, shouting "Help! Help!" in her ears. "What in the Pride Lands?" the lioness blinked, getting to a sitting position as the galagos gripped onto the fur of her shoulders.

Kion jumped to his feet, "Hevi kabis-" he was cut off when Laini, the galago leader, jumped onto his muzzle. "Please say you'll help us, Kion!" she shrieked. "Please, oh, please, oh, please!"

Two more of Laini's group came running towards Bunga, knocking him into the lake, which splashed Fuli, much to her annoyance. Adding insult to injury, two more infant galagos jumped onto her head and clung to her ears. "Hey, hey!" the cheetah shook her head, "Easy on the ears!"

Bunga climbed out of the lake, holding two more galagos, "Hey, there, little gally-ally-go." he grinned down at the small primates.

"Laini, what's the kerbubble?" Beshte questioned, swimming up to shore. "What's gotten all you galagos so upset?"

"Oh, nothing." Laini gave a nervous chuckle, "Just that...a leopard moved into our trees!" she screeched, clinging to Kion's muzzle.

"A leopard?" Nyota repeated, the two galgos clinging to her shoulders nodded their heads in confirmation while getting a tighter grip on her fur.

"What?" Fuli yelled. "What did she say?"

Ono flew down from the branch he was perched on, landing next to Nyota's paws. "But the Pride Lands doesn't have any leopards." he informed.

"It does now. He climbed up into our tree this morning." Laini informed. "And he wants to eat us! So will you help us, Kion? Huh?" she asked, looking right into the prince's amber-brown eyes. "Speak up!"

Kion tried to speak, but it came out muffled. "Uh Laini, he can't really speak up since you're on his muzzle." Nyota told her, leaning in closer to the female galago.

"Oh." the furry primate blinked, climbing up the bridge of Kion's nose to the top of his head, sitting on his mane. "Sorry."

The golden-furred cub let out a sigh, "Of course we'll help you." he agreed.

"Yeah, we'd never let a leopard eat you guys." Beshte added.

"Eating flies?" Fuli blinked, her voice still louder than everyone else's. "Who's eating flies?"

Kion looked upwards at the galago on his head, "Stay here." he ordered. "We'll go get the leopard out of your tree. Sounds good?"

"Oh, I don't know." Laini shrugged. "We were hoping we could stay with you. Nothing can hurt us if we're with the Lion Guard."

Fuli continued to swat at the two babies on her ears, getting annoyed. "Will someone get these galagos off my ears, so I can hear what's going on?!" she yelled. A second later, Bunga yanked one of the galagos from her ear, "You didn't miss much." the badger informed the cheetah. "They want to stay with us."

"Please?" the infant galago pleaded, looking up at the cheetah with wide eyes.

"No way." Fuli shot down, using her hind leg to knock the other galago off her right ear.

"Oh, come on, Fuli. They're not so bad." Bunga chuckled.

Nyota lowered her body so the two galagos on her shoulders could easily jump off, Kion doing the same for Laini. "You and the other galagos will be safe here." the Guard's wieset noted. "A lot safer than if you're with us, when we take on the leopard."

"Oh, good point." Laini agreed.

A wailing in the distance caught everyone's attention. "Now what?" Kion sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Ono."

"On it." the keenest of sight saluted and took to the sky, following the sound of the wail. He had to take a few seconds longer than normal to comprehend what he saw, before reporting back to the Guard. "There's a giraffe stuck in a tree." he reported, landing in front of Kion.

"A giraffe stuck in a tree?" Nyota repeated, blinking.

"Are there still galagos on my ears?" Fuli questioned, exchanging a confused glance with Nyota.

"That is what I said." Ono replied. "It's... He's... Oh." he stuttered, taking flight once more. "You've gotta see it for yourself."

"Lion Guard, let's go!" Kion ordered, looking to the rest of his friends.

"But the leopard!" Laini squealed. "You promised you'd get the leopard, Kion! You promised!" she tugged on her ears, her eyes wide.

"And we will, right after we help the giraffe." the lion prince assured. "Then we'll come back here for you."

"Okay." the galago leader grinned. "Thank you, Kion."

The Guard's fiercest gave a nod before taking off with the rest of his team. "Till the Pride Lands' end...Lion Guard defend!"

* * *

The Guard rushed across the grasslands towards the Acacia Savannah, all of them skidding to a halt when they saw what Ono had reported. "I don't believe it." Nyota blinked, her jaw falling slack.

Fuli let out a giggle, standing beside the lioness, "It really is a giraffe stuck in a tree."

"Like my dad says..." Beshte followed. "Live long enough and you'll see everything."

Shingo tried pulling himself free when he noticed the Lion Guard approching him. "Oh, uh, hi." he greeted, embarrassed.

"Shingo?" the Guard's strongest questioned. "What happened?"

"I was just trying to get to the last of the acacia leaves." the male giraffe answered. "They're so good." He stuck out his tongue to try and get a small patch of leaves a few branches above him, which ended up getting it stuck as well.

"Don't worry, Shingo. We're on it." Kion told him. He then glanced to Nyota, "How exactly do we go about this?"

"Hmm." Nyota quirked her brow, her tail swaying behind her. An idea popped into her head and she glanced down at the Guard's bravest, "Bunga, you'll need to climb up there and help pull Shingo free." she told him with a half-smile.

"With pleasure." Bunga smiled back at his lioness friend, jumping on her back before jumping into the near-bear acacia tree. The honey badger easily removed the giraffe's tongue from the branches, then removed the smaller branches trapping his neck.

"Help us!" screamed the galagos as they came running towards the Lion Guard. Laini jumped on Kion's muzzle once more, the four infants latched onto Nyota's legs, and two adolescent ones ran up Shingo to lunge into Bunga's arms.

"I thought we told you to wait at Hakuna Matata Falls." Kion reminded, staring down at Laini who had jumped off him. "What happened?"

"Everything was fine at first. But then we heard this sound." the lead galago replied.

"Was it the leopard?" Beshte asked, worridly.

"No, it sounded like this." Laini demonstrated the sound by blowing a raspberry.

Bunga hopped down from the tree, still holding the two adolescent galagos. "Yep. That'd be my Uncle Pumbaa." he chuckled.

"And then there was this horrible smell." Laini added, covering her nose with her small hand.

"Definitely Pumbaa." Ono agreed, perched on Nyota's back. The lioness cub let out a giggle, "Well, Pumbaa's not gonna hurt you."

"Nyota's right Laini." Kion nodded. "You and the galagos should go back to the falls. It's safer there."

"Oh, we have to stay with you. Please." The female galago's eyes widened as he clasped her hands together, begging.

* * *

Not seeing another choice, and because when the rest of the galagos repeated Laini's expression, the Guard agreed to bring the galagos along with them back to Ndefu Grove.

"Okay, galagos. We'll be right over there at your tree." Kion informed, motioning to the tree where a leopard was currently sleeping in. "Stay here."

"Be careful, Kion." Laini warned. "The leopard is fierce. Really fierce."

A smirk crossed the prince's muzzle. "Don't worry, so am I." he replied.

"After all, Kion is the fiercest animal in the Pride Lands." Nyota reminded with a giggle, lightly bumping her shoulder to his.

The galagos hopped off Beshte's back and hid in the bushes nearby as the Lion Guard slowly approached the tree, the leopard snoring loudly. "Surround the tree." Kion whispered, glancing to each member of the Guard. "When he wakes up, we want to be ready."

The leopard let out another loud snore as the Lion Guard surrounded the tree, Ono perching himself on the branch just a foot or two away from the leopard. On Kion's order, the egret let out a loud squawk, causing the spotted feline to roll off the branch with a gasp and hit the ground, letting out a warning growl.

The rest of the Guard closed in around him and he quickly cowered down, "No, please don't hurt me!" he wailed, covering his head with his paws. "I didn't mean to growl. I thought you were baboons."

"Baboons?" Bunga repeated, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes! They were chasing me in my dream." the leopard added. "Hundreds of them."

"Ooh, I've had that dream." Fuli shuddered. "It's bad."

Ono flew down from the tree and landed in front of Nyota, "Hang on, are you the big, scary leopard?" he inquired.

"No! I'm Badili." the leopard introduced. "The big, friendly leopard." Badili was an average sized leopard with pale cream-colored fur, dappled with brown rosettes outlined in black, a small tuft of brown hair on his head. He had pointed ears, with dusty brown inner coloring, rimmed in darker brown, thick, dark eyebrows and almond-shaped brown eyes, and a dull taupe-brown nose.

"If you're so friendly, why'd you scare away the galagos?" Fuli questioned with a quirked brow.

"Galagos?" Badili repeated. "What are galagos?"

"They're the animals who live here." Beshte informed.

"You took their home." Kion added, motioning to the little primates hiding in the bushes. When Badili smiled and waved at them, they shrieked in fear at his sharp claws. "They're a little scared of you." the lion prince informed.

"Oh, they shouldn't be." Badili replied, his ears flat against his head. "I didn't mean to take their home. I just didn't have anyplace else to go." He looked down at his paws.

"What about your home?" Nyota raised her brow, "You're a leopard. Don't you have your own territory?"

Badili nodded, "Yeah, it's in Mirihi Forest." he answered.

"Mirihi Forest." repeated the Guard's wisest, who glanced to the egret on her shoulder. "Isn't that in the Back Lands?"

"It is." the keenest of sight confirmed.

"Yeah, but I really like it here in the Pride Lands." Badili grinned, chuckling nervously. "The trees are more comfy. Say, I've got an idea!" he perked up. "Maybe the galagos and I could share the tree?" he suggested. "We'd have all kinds of fun together, right?"

The galagos let out another terrified scream, seeing Badili's sharp fangs. "The leopard is not staying in our tree!" Laini said sternly.

"The galagos are right, Badili." Kion agreed. "You need to go back home."

Badili let out a low sob, "Do I really have to?" he cleared his throat, "I mean...are you sure you don't wanna keep me around? I'm lots of fun." he chuckled, turning towards the two females and bird, "I'm great at games! Wanna play tag?"

Fuli and Nyota jumped back, "Not with those claws." they muttered in unison. The cream-furred cub locked eyes with the leopard, "Badili, is there a reason you don't want to go home?" she asked.

"What? No, don't be silly. Of course I want to go home." Badili chuckled nervously. "It's my home. I just, you know, uh, wanted to try a new home for a while." he gulped.

"And you did. But now it's time to go back where you belong." Kion noted.

"We'll even walk you there." Beshte volunteered.

"You will? Oh, that's great." Badili grinned. "'Cause I definitely wasn't going to wait until you left and climb up that tree again." he chuckled nervously. "That would be as silly as an elephant trying to squeeze into a meerkat hole!" he forced more laughter, which just made the rest of the Guard exchange confused glances with one another.

"Right." the lion prnce nodded, looking back to the hiding galagos. "Laini, we're taking Badili home now. The grove is all yours." The galagos shouted a thank you as the Lion Guard escored Badili back to the Back Lands.

* * *

"Mirihi Forest, just ahead!" Ono alerted, flying a little ways ahead of the others.

"Great! That's fantastic!" Badili exclaimed, although his expression was less than joyous. "Hey, is anyone else parched? We passed a watering hole a while ago. I say we double back and check it out."

Nyota jumped in front of his path, her stormy-blue eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with the older leopard, "Okay Badili, what's goin' on with you?" she asked, bluntly. "You keep making excuses like you don't want to go home."

"Excuses? No way." Badili scoffed. "I can't wait to be home. Almost there. Yay!" he laughed, albeit unenthusiastically as they approached his tree. "So, thanks for the walk. Maybe we'll see each other again some time." The friendly leopard gave a smile and carefully approached his tree, scanning his surroundings.

"There we go." Bunga wiped his palms together, "Now, anyone else think that watering hole sounded good?"

"Wait." Nyota halted. "Something's not right."

"What're you thinking Nyota?" Fuli asked.

"I'm not sure yet." she answered, crouching low in the bushes, watching Badili. The rest of the Guard did the same.

Badili hesitantly approached his tree, sharpening his claws on the trunk. Suddenly, another leopard jumped out and let out a roar. "Mapigano!" Badili yelped, his ears falling against his head.

The other leopard known as Mapigano let out a cackle, "What's the matter, Badili?" he laughed. "Scare ya?"

"Um, maybe a little." Badili replied meekly.

Mapigano glared down at Badili and continued to belittle him. From the bushes, Beshte shook his head, "That Mapigano is not a nice leopard." he noted.

"Yeah, but Badili can't just let him take over his home." Fuli added, her eyes still on the two leopards.

"I think he already did." Ono sighed.

"Now it makes sense why he was making excuses." Nyota concluded.

"Good call, Nya." Kion praised, glancing to the lioness beside him

"All of this is my turf now." Mapigano reminded with a snarl. "So you need to scram. Again."

"I did go away." Badili nodded, still cowering down to the other leopard. "But this is my home. It's where I belong. So..." he gulped. "Maybe we can share it?"

"Seriously?" Fuli groaned. "Why wouldn't Badili stick up for himself?"

"Maybe he needs someone to stick up for him." Kion suggested.

"Uh Kion, that might not be the best solution." Nyota rebuked, meeting the prince's eyes. "What good could come of us fighting Badili's battle for him?"

"If we chase of Mapigano, he won't bother Badili again." Kion replied. "Come on."

Mapigano started laughing at Badili's suggestion, to which the paler feline laughed too. "Get out!" Mapigano snarled. "Now!"

"I've got a better idea!" Kion shouted, him and the rest of the Guard jumping out of the bushes. Even though she didn't agree with Kion's plan, Nyota still stuck to his right, her ears down and eyes narrowed. "You get out!" the lion prince growled. "This isn't your turf."

"Oh, yeah?" Mapigano challenged. "Says who?"

"Says the Lion Guard!" Nyota answered with a growl.

"Badili's our friend." Beshte stated, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You mess with him, you mess with us." Bunga threatened.

"And believe me, you don't wanna mess with us." Fuli hunched her body low, stalking towards the red-eyed leopard.

"Why do you even care?" Mapigano scoffed. "Look at him." he looked towards Badili, who was still cowering in fear. "He's not even a leopard. He's a scaredy-cat!

"He is a leopard." Nyota defended, baring her teeth. "And this is his turf."

"That means you have to go back where you came from!" Kion added with a low growl.

"Or don't." Bunga suggested with a shrug. "But then, we'll have trouble."

"I don't think you'd like that." Ono guessed, hovering above the two lion cubs.

Fuli chuckled, "But I might." she added under her breath, just loud enough for Mapigano to hear.

The pale-yellow leopard chuckled nervously, backing away from the approaching Guard. "Hey! We're all friends here, right?" he chuckled. "I wasn't gonna stay. I was just visiting my old pal, that's all. Great to see you, buddy. We'll do it again sometime." He turned-tail and ran, leaving Badili alone with the Lion Guard.

"That was amazing!" Badili exclaimed, jumping into the air before landing in front of the Guard with a sigh. "How can I ever thank you guys?"

"You don't have to thank us at all, Badili." Kion replied with a smile. "This is what we do." He glanced at Nyota with a slightly raised brow.

"But why didn't you just tell us a mean leopard kicked you out of your territory?" Beshte asked.

"I was embarrassed." Badili admitted, sitting down. "Leopards are supposed to be fierce and fight for their turf...but I get too scared."

A smile crossed Nyota's muzzle, "It's okay to be scared." she said softly, getting Badili to look at her. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Actually, Mapigano's the one who's scared now." Ono informed, watching as the other leopard ran deeper into the forest. "He's already far away."

"And he's gone for good." Kion added, standing tall. "He knows the Lion Guard has your back."

"Thanks, guys." Badili smiled at his new friends. "You're the best."

Kion returned the smile and tipped his head, him and the rest of the Guard turning to head back to the Pride Lands. "Maybe we'll see you again sometime." the prince called over his shoulder as the rest said various goodbyes.

On the way back through the forest heading towards the Pride Lands, Nyota's eyes wandered around, the scenery seeming vaguely familiar to her. A faint echo of a high-pitch giggle caught her ears and she saw a rustling in the bushes. Her ears fell to the sides as she slowly approached the bushes, but she found nothing. Ahead of her, she saw a large hill with a large stone fixture atop it, resembling a wide pyramid with an obelisk point.

"Hey Nya!" Bunga called, snapping the cub out of her daze. She looked back and saw the rest of the Guard was waiting for her. "C'mon let's go home!"

"Coming!" She ran back to them, getting to her usal spot by Kion's right.

"You okay?" Kion asked once the Guard crossed the border into the Pride Lands.

"Yeah, fine." Nyota replied with a smile, brushing against the prince's golden fur. "Totally fine." Although she couldn't shake the feeling she'd seen that stone fixture before.

* * *

The next day...

"All clear on this side of Embamba Canyon." Ono informed as he perched himself on Nyota's shoulder.

"Great work, Ono." Nyota smiled as she brushed her nose against the egret's cheek.

"Well guys, it looks like we'll finish our patrol early today." Kion noted as the rest of the Guard made their way out of the canyon.

"That's what happens when we don't have to deal with panicked galagos." Fuli chuckled. "Like yesterday."

"Yeah." Bunga agreed. "They sure were cute though." Beshte nodded in agreement. A distant shout for the Lion Guard echoed in the distance. The Guard's bravest let out a sigh "I can almost hear them now.

"Lion Guard!" Laini's voice echoed, becoming more clear. Ono flew off Nyota's shoulder just enough to see Laini and her galagos running right for the Guard. "Lion Guard!" she shrieked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, no." Kion sighed, with a roll of his eyes. "Don't tell me..."

"The leopard!" Laini screeched. :He's back in our trees! I'm sure he wants to eat us this time!"

"Badili?" Bunga questioned. "No way. It can't be him."

* * *

The Guard ran to Nedefu Grove and sure enough, Badili was back sleeping in the tree. Nyota lowered her muzzle, and shook her head. "Badili!" Kion yelled, trying to wake up the sleeping feline. "Badili!"

"Beshte." Nyota said, looking to said hippo. "Sure thing." the Guard's strongest gave a nod, charging right towards the tree, throwing all his weight into it, shaking the branch.

Badili let out a yelp as he rolled off the branch and landed on Beshte's back, flat on his own. "Oh! Hi, guys!" he greeted, rolling off the hippo's back. "Great to see you again. Thanks for dropping in."

"Badili, you're supposed to be back home." Fuli stated. "What happened?"

Badili looked down at his paws and sighed, "Mapigano."

"The mean leopard?" Beshte questioned. "But we chased him off."

"I know. You were amazing!" the leopard grinned. "It was so peaceful and nice with him gone." he sighed, his ears falling to the sides. "But then he came back."

Nyota can an 'I-told-you-so' glance towards Kion, "Guys, we made a big mistake." she said to the rest of the Guard before looking to Badili, "We never should have gotten rid of Mapigano for you."

"What? No, you should have." Badili rebuked. "In fact, I was kind of hoping you might do it again?" he batted his eyes, giving a pleading smile.

"Sure!" Bunga agreed. "We'll take care of-"

"No!" Nyota cut him off. "We're not helping Badili by scaring that other leopard away for him." she looked the leopard right in the eyes, "We need to teach you how to stand up for yourself."

"You mean, teach me to fight?" Badili gulped. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You don't have to." Nyota shook her head. "We didn't have to fight Mapigano when we scared him away."

"But you're the Lion Guard." Badili pointed out.

"Yeah, but Mapigano didn't know anything about us." Fuli reminded, stepping up to stand on the right of Nyota. "He just saw we wouldn't back down."

"But I will back down." Badili admitted. "I'm not confident like you guys."

"The only reason we're confident is because we believe in ourselves." Kion told him.

"You just need to believe in yourself, too." Nyota added, giving Badili a soft smile.

The leopard hesitantly looked up into the, strangely familiar looking, stormy-blue eyes of the lioness cub. "How am I gonna do that? I'm not like you." Badili looked to each member of the Guard. "You're the fiercest, bravest, wisest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. I'm just a nice leopard that wants to be left alone." he lowered his head and stared at his paws.

Nyota lowered her head, "Badili, look at me." she said calmly, the leopard doing so. "Mapigano is picking on you because he knows you'll back down."

Beshte walked up to stand beside his new friend, "But you can still be nice and stand up for yourself."

"Beshte's the perfect example." Kion noted. "He's a super-nice guy, but he's still confident."

"And you can be, too." the Guard's strongest encouraged.

"But...how?" Badili asked, not really believing he could.

"I think we can help you there." Kion answered.

"Yeah!" Fuli agreed, speeding up to the leopard. "I can help you learn to be fast on your feet."

"And I can help you get stronger." Beshte added.

"I'll teach you to be brave!" Bunga grinned.

"And I'll teach you to be... " Ono began to say, as he flew around the group before landing on a small rock. "Huh. I can't really teach you to be keener of sight."

"Yeah, and you can't really teach wisdom either." Nyota muttered, exchanging a glance with Ono.

"You two can help Badili with eye contact." Kion suggested. "Looking someone in the eyes lets them know you're confident and fierce." he grinned.

Badili nodded in understanding, "It sounds great, but I'll never be as good as you guys at all that stuff."

"You don't have to be." Fuli replied.

"Fuli's right." Bunga agreed.

"As long as you believe in your own abilities, you'll be confident enough to stand up to Mapigano." Beshte smiled.

"You really...think so?" Badili questioned, looking between his new friends.

"We know so." Kion answered.

Badili took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay. Let's do it!" he grinned.

* * *

So the Guard split up to help Badili in the areas that played to their strengths. Fuli helped Badili get fast on his feet, easily dodging her attacks, while Beshte helped him get stronger by pushing some small boulders over a ledge. Ono and Nyota worked with Badili's eye contact and how to stand strong in the face of the enemy, while Bunga helped with Badili's bravery by randomly sneaking up on him and yelling. Once they were all confident enough, Badili put his training to use by going up against Kion.

Kion let out a low snarl, trying to intimidate Badili, but it didn't work. The newly confident leopard unleashed his roar, and the Lion Guard cheered for their friend.

"What do you think, Badili?" Kion asked, "Ready to face Mapigano?"

Badili turned to face the Guard, "I can't wait." he replied, his voice laced with confidence.

* * *

The Lion Guard walked with Badili back to his home in Mirihi Forest. "So when you talk to Mapigano, what do you do?" Ono asked, flying next to Badili.

"I speak calm and strong." Badili replied, keeping his head held high. "I stand tall, and I look him in the eyes."

"And if he calls you a mean name, what do you say?" Beshte walked up to him.

"I say, 'My name's Badili. Use it'." the leopard smiled.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched from the trees by a hawk with soft jade eyes and a black beak, with lavender colored feathers with darker underlining, and light blue feathers on her chest and around her face and soft gold colored talons. "Hmm, interesting." she noted, her voice soft but a little gravely. "Looks like Badili has made some new friends." She zoomed in on the marks on the left shoulders she could see, "And they're from the Pride Lands. I think the King and Queen need to hear about this." The hawk took off from her perch and flew towards the stone-pyramid structure atop the hill.

"And how do you know Mapigano's not scary?" Nyota asked, baring her teeth in a playful grin.

"Because I found my roar." Badili answered, confidently.

"Better believe it." Kion nodded. "Now go take back your turf."

The rest of the Guard watched as Badili strode up to his tree, keeping his head held high. "We're gonna stay and watch, right?" Bunga asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the whole savanna." Kion answered, the Guard rushing to hide in the bushes to get a view of their new friend.

* * *

Badili ran into his tree, shaking it to wake up a snoring Mapigano. "Huh? What?" the red eyed leopard snorted. After a few more hits, he fell to the ground, flat on his back. "Wha...what just happened?"

"I happened." Badili answered with a smirk.

"I'm totally gonna use that line." Bunga whispered from his spot behind the bushes, standing in front of Kion and Nyota.

Mapigano let out a laugh, "Back again, Badili? Where are all your little buddies?" he questioned, looking around. "Did you bring 'em along to stand up for you again?"

The newly confident leopard shook his head, "Nope. Just me." he replied. "This is my turf." he narrowed his eyes. "That means you have to go."

"Oh, yeah?" Mapigano chuckled. "And who's gonna make me?" he slowly approached Badili, baring his teeth. "You?"

Badili backed up against his tree, letting out a whimper. Mapigano roared and lunged for the whimpering feline, who ducked to avoid his attack, yelping. "That's what I thought." the red eyed leopard laughed. "Same old Badili. You're nothing but a scaredy-cat."

"No...I... I'm not scared." Badili stuttered.

"This doesn't look good." Ono sighed, covering his eyes with his wing.

"We gotta help him." Fuli suggested.

"No." Nyota halted, placing her paw on the cheetah's shoulder. "Badili can do this himself."

Mapigano laughed at Badili again, "You sure look scared to me." he narrowed his eyes to intimidate the other leopard.

Badili took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, I'm not." he rebuffed. "I'm not scared of you, Mapigano."

"Is that right?" he snickered, lunging forward, only to not make contact. "Huh?"

"You'll have to be faster than that." Badili chuckled, his tail swishing behind him. Mapigano let out another roar and lunged again, only for Badili to dodge by jumping on his tree branch. "See. I have confidence in myself. 'Cause I know what I can do." he chuckled again, jumping over Mapigano and staring him down. "And I'm not afraid to prove it."

"Oh, yeah?" Mapigano challenged, his voice breaking just a bit. "Well...step a little closer and say that." he snarled.

Badili obliged and got right in his face, "Is this close enough?" he bared his teeth. "Oh, was that too close?" Mapigano stuttered, trying to think of a comeback, only for Badili to cut him off for a change. "I'm not scared of you, Mapigano. And I'll never be scared of you again." he stated, his voice full of confidence. "So you should go. Now." He unleashed his roar and Mapigano ran away with his tail between his legs. "And stay out!" Badili called after him.

"Way to go, Badili!" Nyota praised as she and the Guard ran up to him.

"I don't think you'll see that guy again." Fuli laughed, a grin spread across her muzzle.

Badili let out a heavy sigh, "Could you tell how scared I was?"

"You kidding?" Bunga scoffed. "You looked nothing but brave!" he gently punched the leopard in the shoulder.

"I'm the keenest of sight, and what I saw was a leopard standing up for himself." Ono added, flying above their leopard friend.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Badili admitted. "Thanks for believing in me."

Nyota shook her head, "No. You believed in yourself." she reminded with a smile. "That's what really counts."

"And now that you have your turf back, we can let the galagos know it's safe to go home." Kion added, turning to head back home.

Nyota went to follow but stopped, instead turning back to face Badili, looking past him and seeing the top point of the stone obelisk from the previous day. "Say Badili, what is that?" she asked, motioning to the structure in the distance, beyond the forest.

Badili followed her eyesight, "Oh that's Bahram Rock, where the King and Queen live." he informed.

"King and Queen?" Bunga repeated.

"I didn't know there was another Royal Family this close to the Pride Lands." Ono muttered, ceasing his flapping and landing on Nyota's back.

"Oh yes, King Ushar is compassionate and caring." Badili explained. "And Queen Zora, she's so kind and beautiful, and very wise."

"Huh, sounds like King Simba and Queen Nala." Nyota muttered, glancing to Kion.

"You know, Nyota, you actually look a lot like Her Majesty, Queen Zora." Badili noted, looking right at the lioness cub. "You have the same eyes as she does." Nyota blinked, letting what Badili said sink in.

* * *

The Lion Guard made it back to the Pride Lands and resumed their relaxation at Hakuna Matata Falls, only Nyota wasn't. The cream-furred cub stared at her reflection in the lake, tapping her tail on the ground. After making two trips into the Back Lands, she couldn't shake the feeling like she'd been there before.

She was brought out of her daze by Kion brushing his nose against her cheek, "What're ya thinkin' about?" he asked, sitting down next to his best friend.

"Nothing important." Nyota answered, leaning against his left side. She smiled up at the prince and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kion returned the smile and laid his cheek between Nyota's ears, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he questioned, glancing down at her.

Nyota closed her eyes and nodded, "I know." she replied, moving her paw, which brushed against the prince's. "I promise, it's nothing important."

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter down ladies and gentlemen! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all the love and support, you guys rock!**

**Next time: **_**The Lion Guard has their work cut out for them when Janja brings along two new hyeanas with actual smarts.**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**DreamersChance: **I'm glad you like the new rivalry I introduced, and there's more what that came from. And you would be right, Kion and Nyota are eachother's weakness, that will be elaborated on in future sequels.

**738: **I think it's safe to say Kion will worry about Nyota from now on, and yeah the others will find out about the rivalry as well.

**1234567890: **Would you trust/forgive someone if they threatened your best friends and threw you off a cliff? I sure wouldn't. Besides, I like the idea have Nyota havng her own rival.

**Coco Baldwin: **Thanks for keeping with the story, I've got so much planned. Thanks for the love.

**24680: **Well, if you paid close attention to this chapter, there are some hints to our favorite wise lioness' origin.

**13579: **Rafiki and Shaba might know because they're family. As for the rest, maybe or maybe not. It's a possibility. Keep reading and find out.

**QWERTYUIOP: **Partially, she doesn't want her friends to get hurt, but she also doesn't want to come off as a 'damsel in distress' type either. She wants to prove she can be just as fierce as Kion.

**Guest review #1: **Jealousy is a motive behind the rivalry, but not romantic jealousy.

**Guest review #2: **Kiji has no real interest in Kion romantically. And the voices behind my original characters are Olivia Holt (Tandy from _Marvel's Cloak and Dagger_) as Nyota, Dante Basco (Zuko from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_) as Shaba, and Grey DeLisle (Azula from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_) as Kiji.

**johannvanguard (ch 15): **Yeah, I was glad to showcase a little bit of Nyota's playfulness during tracking practice, and a little bit of her friendship with Beshte.

**johannvanguard (ch 16): **For Nyota and Kiji's rivalry, I plan to showcase that whenever I can, should storylines permit. As for taking it too far, well, wait and see, I plan on making this series just a bit darker than the show.

**DemonGirl123: **Yeah, I like the jackals too, hence why I made Kiji be raised by them, lol. I knew you'd probably like the Kion/Nyota comfort moment. Thanks for the constant support sis.

**TheGreenVex: **Yeah, her statement was kinda dark. Like I said, this series will be just a bit darker than the original. Hope you're okay with that.

**Guest review #3: **Thank you so much. Yeah, it's definitely a slow burn Kion/OC romance, but that's how I like it, the growth from one thing to another. No, Kiji won't use Nyota's fear against her. But you will see more rivalry, when storylines permit. Hope you'll enjoy what I've got planned.

**Calvin: **No, humans will not be making an appearance at all. As for the hyena, that's a good idea, but I've already got everything figured out for this story. I can say this, season two will feature a white lion.

**ASDFGHJKL: **She just might, depending on the circumstance of the fight.

**ZXCVBNM: **There will be more Nyota vs Kiji soon. I promise.

**MECJ: **Yeah, Kion is a sweetie. He cares about his best friend.

**Lockieboy1819: **Well here's the next one. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the support.

**CNTDKA: **That was just the beginning. As the series progresses, Nyota will become more fiercer, and that's a good thing.

**DSSC: **Best friends always have eachother's backs. And for Kion and Nyota, that will never change.

**DE: **I'm so glad you think so!

**Guest review #4: **Aww thank you so much! My sis came up with the ship name; Nyon.

**XOXO~Cyber!**


	18. Janja's New Crew

**Janja's New Crew**

* * *

After a rainstorm the previous night, some of the trails were blocked by mudslides, and the Lion Guard were hard at work clearing each and every one of them. "Nothing better than the feel of squishy mud under your feet." Beshte grinned as he jumped in a medium sized mud puddle.

"Except maybe the feel of no mud under your feet." Fuli rebuked, shaking mud off her paws.

"After last night's big storm, I'm glad the mud is our only problem." Kion noted, bringing up the rear of the group. "Right Nya?" He glanced beside him and realized his best friend wasn't beside him like she always was. "Nya?" Kion looked back and saw the female cub staring at her reflection in a small rain puddle.

As Nyota stared into the puddle, her own reflection stared back. Her eyes fell closed for a few seconds before snapping back open, a new face was now staring back at her; an older lioness with the same stormy-blue eyes, a matching birthmark under her right eye and tawny-peach fur with a pale cream muzzle and bright pink nose.

"Hey, Nyota." Kion's voice shook her from her daze. "You okay?"

Nyota nodded her head, "Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night." she answered as they followed their friends.

"You didn't have any nightmares did you?" Kion asked, keeping his eyes on Nyota as they walked.

"No. No nightmares." she assured. "I guess I was a little restless. It happens." Nyota's paw got caught on a buried root and she tripped, falling face down into another mud puddle. Kion helped her back to her feet, taking a step back as she shook the mud from her fur. "Listen, if you need to rest, it's okay." Kion told her. "You can go back to the Lair while we clear the trails."

"No need." Nyota rebuffed. "I'm okay, just need to wake myself up." She shoved her paw into a rain puddle and splashed the water on her face, then shook her head dry, a few drops accidentally landing on Kion. "Oh, sorry." the female cub apologized.

The prince just chuckled, "It's fine." He stepped up beside her and rubbed his mane against her cheek, making her giggle like always, before raising his head so she could lay her cheek against his shoulder.

* * *

From behind a nearby rock pile, Janja and his hyena clan watched as the two lion cubs shared their friendly-affectionate nuzzle before continuing on with the rest of the Lion Guard. "Aww, so cute." Cheezi chuckled, his tongue falling over the side of his mouth.

"Two little lions sitting in a tree..." Chungu followed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." both hyenas cackled, before being slapped upside the head by their pack leader.

"Stuff it, fur brains." Janja huffed. "Everything's going exactly as planned." the hyena leader chuckled under his breath.

"You mean you planned for Kion and Nyota to be all nuzzly-cutie?" Cheezi questioned.

"No!" Janja snapped, "I planned to go after those wildebeests." he corrected, motioning to the nearby herd. "With all this mud, they'll never outrun us."

"Wait. You planned on the mud?" Chungu blinked in confusion, before letting out a drawled-out gasp. "Did you make it rain?"

"No, fur-brain!" the pack leader growled. "Look. We just gotta wait for the Lion Guard to clear out... " the hyena pack watched as the six animals walked out of sight, "...and now it's lunchtime. C'mon, fellas!" Janja cackled, taking a step forward, only for his paw to slip on a patch of mud. He let out a yelp as he slid down the hillside.

* * *

"Huh?" Nyota stopped, and raised her ear.

"What is it Nya?" Bunga asked.

"I thought I herd something." the lioness answered. "Ono, take a look?"

"Got it." the keenest of sight gave a nod and flew higher to get a better view. He saw a line of black, spotted furred animals sliding down a hillside a few feet back. "I see what you heard, Nyota. It's Janja and his clan."

"Let's go Lion Guard." Kion ordered, him and the Guard doubling back to cut off the hyenas.

Janja ceased his sliding when he ran right into Beshte. The rest of his clan stopped shortly after, all of them lined up single-file/ "Well, look who it is, the Lion Guard." Janja chuckled, the six animals glaring back at him. "What are you guys doin' in the Outlands?"

"Nice try, Janja." Fuli smirked.

"We all know this is the Pride Lands." Nyota corrected. "And you don't belong here."

"Yeah, yeah..." Janja rolled his eyes and got back on his feet. "C'mon, fellas, let's go. It's too muddy around here, anyway." He turned his nose up as he walked away, followed by another pair of hyenas.

"But, Janja, I thought you liked the mud." Cheezi said.

"Yeah!" Chungu agreed. "'Cause it slows down the wilde... The wilde..."

"Wildebeests?" Ono finished with a quirked brow, from his perch on Nyota's shoulder

"Yeah! Them!" the muscular hyena nodded.

"We was gonna have 'em for lunch!" Cheezi laughed, only again to be hit on the head by Janja. "Fur-brains! Shh." he snapped.

"The mud might slow down the wildebeests." Kion stated, stepping forward in front of his team. "But I don't think it's gonna slow you down." he opened his muzzle and unleashed his Roar, sending the five hyenas flying back into the Outlands.

Bunga wiped his hands together, "Good riddance." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on guys, let's get back to work." Kion voted, leading his Guard back the way they came, searching for more trails needing to be cleared.

* * *

Fuli let out a frustrated groan as she walked through another mud puddle, "Remind me again, why are we slogging through all this mud?" she asked, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"We gotta make sure all the trails in the Pride Lands are safe after the big rainstorm." Nyota reminded, standing beside the cheetah.

The ground beneath them started to rumble, and quickly after, a portion of a nearby hillside came sliding down. "Mudslide!" Kion warned. "Everybody! Run!"

The wave of mud swept past some boulders and trees. Bunga jumped onto Nyota's back as she leaped over a fallen tree, landing safely away from the mudslide. "Okay, so this trail is no longer safe." the Guard's wisest noted, the bravest still on her back.

"But this is the main path from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs." Beshte informed. "Everyone uses it."

"So we'll need to clear it and make it safe again." Kion ordered. "Nyota, you take Ono and Bunga, keep everyone off this trail till we're done." he met the eyes of the lioness beside him.

"You got it." Nyota gave a nod, glancing to the egret hovering above her then to the badger on her back. She brushed her nose against Kion's cheek before spinning on her heels and running down the hill to the base of the trail, Ono flying above her and Bunga still on her back.

Kion faced the strongest and bravest members, "Fuli, Beshte, you're with me." he continued. "We have to get all these trees and boulders off this trail."

"Sure thing!" Beshte agreed with a grin.

"Well, if I have to get muddy, might as well do it for a good cause." Fuli chuckled, jumping from the boulder she was on to the ground, landing right in the mud.

"That's the spirit, Fuli." the hippo smiled.

* * *

Nyota sat down and licked her paw, brushing it over her eye. Bunga stood beside her and saw that they weren't as bright as usual, like something was bothering his lioness friend. The honey badger jumped up and wrapped his hind legs around her upper foreleg, while wrapping his arms around her neck and rubbed against the pale cream fur.

The cream-furred cub let out a giggle when the badger rubbed under her chin, "Bunga, that tickles." she giggled. The honey badger responded with tightening his arms around her neck for a few more seconds before pulling back and smiling. "What was that for?" Nyota asked.

Bunga shrugged, "You just looked like you needed a hug." he answered, still clinging to the lioness' leg. "Something that matter, Nya?"

"I just didn't sleep well last night." she answered with a half-smile.

"Did the storm keep you up?" Ono asked, hovering eye-level with the female cub.

"No." Nyota shook her head. "I was just a little restless. But, I'm fine. Promise." She widened her smile a little bit.

"Okay." Bunga took her answer at face value and gave her another hug. Ono joined in, perching on Nyota's left shoulder and wrapping his wings around her neck, rubbing his beak against her cheek. Nyota closed her eyes, her smile growing wider. "Thanks guys." she sighed, glancing between the two, "I feel better already."

"Hey, we're besties, it's what we do." Bunga grinned, scratching Nyota's head before hopping down to stand next to her.

"Exactly." Ono agreed, flapping his wings, staying by the lioness' head. He spotted the giraffe leader making her way towards them, "Excuse me." Ono called, flying up to Twiga's eye-level. The female giraffe took a step back, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." the egret apologized. "You might not want to go this way."

"But I have to get to Big Springs." Twiga defended, trying to step around the bird.

"Sorry Twiga, but you've got to go around." Nyota informed, walking up to the giraffe. "There's a mudslide up ahead."

Twiga craned her head a bit higher, seeing there was in fact a mudslide blocking the trail. "I see what you mean. Thanks for the heads-up." She gave the three Guard members a smile.

"Heads-up." Good one." Bunga laughed, holding one arm over his stomach while the other one rested against Nyota's side. "You're a giraffe. Your head couldn't get more up!" he continued to laugh. "Wait till Beshte hears that one."

"Don't mind him." Ono muttered to Twiga, who gave a small nod and walked around the trail to find another way to her destination.

The sound of rapid hoofsteps broke Bunga out of his laughter, "Whoa!" he halted as Thurston came to a stop in front of him. "Slow down there."

"Hello. I'm trying to get through." the zebra leader huffed. "Step aside."

"Sorry Thurston, but you can't go this way." Nyota spoke up, standing next to Bunga. "There's a mudslide up ahead and..."

"You don't understand." Thurston scoffed. "You're in my way!" He gave a whinny and charged right past the two animals, heading right for the mud.

"Well, we tried." Ono sighed, hovering just above Nyota and Bunga.

"Maybe he'll get through okay." Bunga shrugged.

They heard a disticnt splash, followed by Thurston calling out, "Excuse me! A little help here?" The zebra closed his eyes and turned his snout up.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Bunga, you pull and I'll push." she said, glancing down at the badger beside her. The two ran to help the trapped zebra, who was slowly sinking into the deep mud.

* * *

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte grunted as he moved the final tree out of the blocked trail. "That was the last one." he sighed.

"Great job, Beshte." Kion praised. "Looks like the trail's safe to use again."

"At least till the next big rain." Fuli pointed out.

"Does that mean we can take a break?" Bunga asked as he and Nyota regrouped with the rest of the Guard, both of them nearly completely covered in mud.

"What happened to you two?" Beshte asked with a raised brow.

"Would you believe a zebra?" Nyota replied with her own brow raised.

"I'd believe it." Fuli chuckled as she jumped onto a rock and started cleaning her paws.

Nyota groaned and shook out her fur, getting off most of the mud, only her paws remained muddy. ""Hey, Big B, wait till you hear what Twiga said when we told her about the mudslide!" he grinned, standing in front of his hippo friend.

"What's that, Little B?" Beshte questioned.

"She said, 'Thanks for sticking your neck out'." the badger laughed, earning a raised eyebrow from the hippo. Kion exchanged a confused glance with Nyota, who just shook her head and smiled. "No, wait. That's not right." Bunga muttered to himself. "She said..."

"Heads up!" Ono alerted, flying over the rest of the Guard.

"Was that it?" Bunga mumbled.

"No, I mean, heads up!" the keenest of sight corrected. "I just spotted two animals in trouble."

"Then let's go." Kion ordered, looking to his friends. "Till the Pride Lands end...Lion Guard defend!"

* * *

Ono led the Guard to the next mudslide, "Hurry!" he called down to the rest. "They're headed for the canyon's edge!"

"Beshte, block their path." Nyota looked to the hippo she was running next to. "You're the only one strong enough."

"I'm on it!" Beshte jumped into the mud and held his ground as the two animals slammed into him.

Once the mud slowed down, the Guard was clear to drag the animals out. "Bunga, you and Fuli help the smaller one." Nyota glanced between the cheetah and badger. "Kion, help me with the big one."

Bunga ran right into the mud with Fuli right behind him, the two lion cubs following suit. Bunga grabbed the smaller animal's tail and pulled him out with the help of Fuli pushing, while Kion took the larger animal's tail in his teeth and pulled while Nyota pushed.

Bunga wiped his forehead, "You're pretty heavy for a..." he looked at the mud covered animal, unsure of what it was.

"Whatever you are." the Guard's fastest finished, quirking her brow.

Both Kion and Nyota grunted as they pulled the larger animal to safety, spitting out the mud that had fallen into their mouths. "That was a close call." Nyota sighed, stepping back.

"Are you two all right?" Kion asked, closing his eyes as the pair shook off the mud covering them, revealing it to be Cheezi and Chungu. "What?" the prince blinked. "You two?"

"Is it?" Cheezi questioned, glancing to his larger companion.

Chungu looked down at himself, "I guess so." he shrugged.

"If you're here, then Janja's here, too." Kion stated, looking from the two hyenas to the Guard's keenest of sight. "Ono." The egret gave a nod and took off, searching for the hyena leader.

"Janja's here?" Cheezi gasped, looking around. "Do you see him?"

"Maybe he's come back!" Chungu exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah!" Cheezi agreed with a laugh. "Maybe he's gonna let us back into the Outlands!"

"Wait." Fuli blinked. "What?"

Chungu's ears fell to the sides of his head, "Janja kicked us outta the Outlands." he informed.

"We ain't on his crew no more." Cheezi whined.

Nyota quirked her brow, "You really expect us to believe that?" she asked stoically.

"He said we always messed things up." the larger, muscular hyena added.

"Okay, that I believe." Fuli spoke up, sharing a glance with Nyota.

"Now he's got two new guys." Chungu continued with a roll of his eyes.

Cheezi nodded, "Yeah. Nne and Tano." he narrowed his eyes.

"And they're mean..." the larger hyena quickly added. "...and ugly." he muttered under his breath.

Ono flew back to the Guard and landed between Nyota's paws, "No sign of Janja." he informed, earning a groan from the two hyenas.

"So..." Bunga spoke up, "...what are we gonna do with these two?" he looked from Nyota to Kion.

"Well, they can't stay here." the prince answered. "You two have to go back to the Outlands."

"But we can't go back!" the smaller hyena rebuked.

"If we do, Janja's new crew will just kick us out." the larger hyena followed. "Again." they both groaned.

"You know, Kion." Beshte said. "I don't see these two guys causing much trouble."

"Yeah." Nyota agreed. "They're not smart enough." The two hyenas laughed and voiced their agreement with the young lioness. "See what I mean?" she quirked her brow, looking right at her best friend.

"But what if they chase after the herds like Janja always does?" Kion pointed out.

"Why would we do that?" Cheezi asked, him and Chungu running to a nearby rib cage. "When there's leftovers lying all over the place?" Both hyenas chewed on the bones.

"Maybe we should let them stay." Ono said, the rest of Guard to look at him. "After all, hyenas are scavengers."

"You got a point Ono." Nyota agreed, looking from the egret to the lion prince. "By cleaning up after everyone, they'd actually be helping the Circle of Life in the Pride Lands."

"Maybe you're both right." Kion pondered, "And I guess letting them stay would be the nice thing to do."

"Feels weird, though." Bunga noted.

Kion sighed, "Okay, as long as you two don't cause any trouble, you can stay in the Pride Lands." he told the two hyenas. "Just don't make us regret it." The lion prince glanced back to his Lion Guard, "Let's get back to our patrol." The Guard left the two hyenas to their scavenging. "Ono, check in on them every once in a while." Kion told the egret once they were away from the hyenas. "I still think this might be one of Janja's plans."

"Affirmative." Ono agreed.

* * *

As Ono flew a little ways ahead of his friends, he caught sight of a stampeding herd. "Hapana!" he gasped.

"Problem, Ono?" Nyota asked, skidding to a halt, looking up at her avian friend.

"Is it those two hyenas?" Fuli wondered, standing to the right of Nyota.

"No." Ono answered. "A herd of antelope is stampeding in the Rocky Plains!"

"Lead the way, Ono!" Kion ordered, "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard finished as they raced towards the Rocky Plains.

"Did you see what made them run?" Nyota asked, catching her breath. Ono shook his head, "No, I didn't." he informed, landing on a boulder next to Nyota.

Kion took a few more steps and sniffed the air, "Doesn't matter. I think I know." he informed. "Come on!" the fiercest looked back to the others. "We gotta catch that herd and calm 'em down."

* * *

The Guard ran right past a large pile of boulders, where Janja and his new hyenas, Nne and Tano, were hiding. "Oh, great!" Janja groaned. "The Lion Guard spoiled the plan. Again."

"No." Nne rebuked. "The plan's working perfectly."

"It is?" Janja raised his brow, "What kinda plan lets the Lion Guard win?"

"Janja, they're not winning." Tano corrected. "They're doing exactly what we want them to do."

"Did you even listen when we explained the plan?" Nne asked with a quirked brow.

"Sure I did." the pack leader held his head high. "It's all about rocks and leaves and...stuff."

"We scared off the antelopes so the Lion Guard will chase after them." Tano explained.

"While they're busy, we're gonna go after something else." added Nne.

"In the opposite direction." Tano finished.

* * *

The Guard caught up with the stampeding herd. Ono flew above them, "Slow it down. No need to run." he said calmly. "The Lion Guard's here to help."

Bunga jumped onto the back of the antelope's leader, pulling on his horns to get him to stop, "Yeah, but help them with what?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Good question, Little B." Beshte agreed. "I never did see anyone chasing them."

"Me neither." added Ono, who landed on Nyota's shoulder. "Kion." the cream colored cub stepped up to the lion prince. "You said earlier you've got an idea what started the stampede?"

"Yeah." Kion answered. "It's all our fault."

Fuli blinked, "What?"

"How could it be our fault?" Ono asked.

"I'd never start a stampede." Beshte shook his head, sharing a glance with Bunga.

"We didn't start the stampede." Kion clarified. "But we let Cheezi and Chungu stay in the Pride Lands."

"You think they had something to do with it?" Nyota questioned, her tail swaying back and forth.

"Either them or Janja." Kion answered. "I caught the scent of hyenas earlier." The golden cub glanced from the lioness to the egret on her shoulder, "Ono, find Cheezi and Chungu and lead us to 'em." Ono saluted and took off from Nyota's back.

* * *

The two hyenas in question were laying back to back, snoring away. They didn't even notice a herd of oryxes stampede right past them, along with Nne and Tano nippin their heels. They only woke up when Janja crashed into them.

"Janja!" Cheezi exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

"Did you come looking for us?" Chungu asked. "Do you want us back?"

"You kidding?" Janja laughed. "I got two new hyenas that do everything I say. They really respect me." he held his head high with pride.

"Janja!" Tano called back to him. "You coming?"

Nne rolled his eyes, "Just let him stay behind." The pair ran off after the oryx herd.

Janja let out a nervous laugh, his ears falling flat. "See what I mean?" he chuckled, turning back on his heels. "Fellas! Wait up!" he yelled after his new hyena crew.

Cheezi blinked, "Did that really just happen?" he asked, glancing to his friend.

"Maybe it was just a dream." Chungu guessed, meeting Cheezi's glance.

"Yeah, yeah." the smaller hyena nodded. "I'm gonna dream about Janja some more."

"Me, too." the muscular one agreed. They went back to their position, back-to-back and snoring away.

* * *

The Lion Guard soon came upon the two snoring hyenas. "You still think they started the antelope stampede?" Nyota asked, glancing to her best friend beside her.

"Let's ask 'em." Kion met her eyes before looking back to the hyenas. "Hey!" Cheezi and Chungu awoke with a gasp. "Okay, you two, why'd you start that stampede?" Kion interrogated.

"Stampede?" the smaller hyena repeated.

"It wasn't us!" Chungu defended. "We was busy dreamin' about Janja."

Cheezi nodded in agreement. "Maybe it was Dream Janja that did it."

"Dream Janja?" Ono repeated.

In the distance, they heard the voice of the real Janja, calling out for his two new subordinates. The Lion Guard raced in the direction they heard the voice, followed by the two hyenas.

* * *

"Those double-crossing no-goods." Janja growled. Ono swooped down over Janja, turning his attention to the Lion Guard staring down at him from the cliff's edge. "Oh, great. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

"Why'd you scare off the antelopes, Janja?" Kion asked, narrowing his eyes at the hyena leader. "What's your plan?"

Janja rolled his eyes, "Bad enough I get pushed off a cliff. I ain't gonna take the blame, too." he muttered. "It was their idea! The new guys!" he informed. "Something about getting you to chase the antelopes while we chase the oryxes!"

"Sounds like a pretty good plan." Nyota pointed out, casting a glance to Kion. "Ono." Her eyes moved to the egret on her shoulder, who immediately took off and searched for the oryx herd. "I see them!" the keenest of sight alerted. "They're chasing the oryxes into a dead-end canyon!"

"Lion Guard!" Kion called out. "Let's go!" The six animals ran after the stampeding herd.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Janja yelled after the Guard. "You're just gonna leave me here?" Cheezi and Chungu slid down the cliffside to keep their clan leader company, much to his annoyance as they landed on top of him.

* * *

"Oh, whatcha staring at, oryxes?" Tano chuckled as him and his partner advanced on the now trapped oryx herd.

"Never seen smart hyenas before?" Nne taunted.

"They still haven't!" Fuli hissed, tackling Nne and knocking him a few feet back. Tano went to run away, but ended up running right into Nyota, who kicked him in the face with her hind legs.

The two hyenas shook off the blows. "Don't tell me." Nne rolled his eyes. "The Lion Guard."

"And you must be Janja's new crew." Kion deduced, standing on a medium sized boulder with the rest of his team split up on either side of him, Nyota standing at his right like always.

"We're our own crew." Tano corrected with narrowed eyes.

"So now what?" Nne pressed. "You gonna scare us off with the Roar?" he cackled.

"Hmm, they are pretty smart." Nyota giggled, raising her eyebrow as she looked to Kion. The Guard's fierce leader narrowed his amber-brown eyes and unleashed his Roar, creating a strong wind that blew the hyena pair back into the Outlands.

The Roar's echo reached the cliffside where Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were stranded. A grin spread across the hyena leader's muzzle, "That's the first time I was ever happy to hear that sound." he chuckled. However, the power of the echo was enough to shake the ledge loose and it slid down the cliffisde all the way to the ground, covering the trio in mud.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do about Janja?" Fuli asked as the Guard made their way back to the cliff where said hyena was stranded.

"Can't we just leave him on the ledge?" Bunga suggested.

"I wish." Kion chuckled. "But we gotta get him off the ledge and out of the Pride Lands."

"Might not be easy." Beshte noted, seeing how steep and slippery the cliffiside was.

The Guard lined up along the ledge and looked over, seeing that the three hyenas were't anywhere to be seen.

"Uh, are we sure this is the right cliff?" Ono wondered, landing on Nyota's shoulder

"Janja? Cheezi? Chungu?" Nyota called over the cliff, the three hyenas poking their heads out from the mud pile.

"You okay?" Beshte asked.

"Uh, yeah." Janja answered. "I think so."

"Okay, then." Kion smirked. "It's time for you to go home."

Janja pulled himself out of the mud, shaking off his paws. "Fine with me." he huffed. "I've had enough of this place for one day." He walked a few feet, before looking back at Chungu and Cheezi, "You coming?"

"Sure, Janja." Cheezi grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"We thought you'd never ask." Chungu laughed, the pair running up to their leader.

"I love a happy ending." Beshte grinned as they watched the three hyenas run back to their den in the Outlands.

* * *

**A/N: Another update for you eager beavers! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next updates, and hopefully season two of **_**Lion Guard Adventures**_**! Thanks again for all the love and the 400+ reviews! You guys rock! Love ya'll.**

**Next time: **_**Fuli helps a baby baboon get home to his family, while the rest of the Guard work to free Princess Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri from a collapsing island.**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**CalvinFujii: **No, I plan on having Kion and Nyota settle into their own territory, along with the rest of the Lion Guard and their respective mates. As for the antagonists, I don't plan on adding any more.

**JDJPJST: **You'll find out more about Bahram Rock in season two!

**738: **What Badili said to Nyota will stick with her. As seen in the opening scene of this chapter.

**TheGreenVex: **I try to make the chapters long, but not too long. I guess it depended. And no, there will not be a time jump between seasons 1 and 2, but I can say after the season 2 two-part special (The Rise of Scar), the feelings between Kion and Nyota will shift slightly. As for a special power for Nyota, I've got something in mind, but I'm not going to spoil it here. PM me if you'd really like to know.

**Guest review #1: **Answering in order: 1) Yes, Kion and Nyota will fall in love in season three (this whole series is pretty much their love story). 2) No, Kiji is not going to betray the jackals or Scar. 3) Stick with the story to find out.

**Guest review #2: **The plans for another Nyota-centric original episode is in Season two.

**DemonGirl123: **I know, Badili is adorable! I do have plans for Badili to return in future chapters. As for a friendship, I think I could make one work, it might not be close, but I think I can come up with something. Thanks for the love sis! You're the best!

**Guest review #3: **Bahram Rock less than a days journey from Pride Rock.

**1234567890: **Eventually.

**Guest review #4: **Could very well be the case. Ya never know!

**13579: **It'll weigh on her mind yes, as evident in the opening scene of this chapter.

**QWERTYIOP: **Possibly.

**ASDFGHJKL: **The rest of the Guard were present when Badili made the comment that Nyota resembles Queen Zora.

**BDCJC: **Bahram Rock is located in the Back Lands, and its about a days journey from the Pride Lands, more or less.

**Derick Lindsey: **You're right, we'll learn more about Ushar and Zora in season two. And yes, the hawk that I described wasn't Anga (she's actually an eagle), and she is in fact the Majordomo to the King and Queen. More about Nyota's past and how Rafiki found her will come to light soon. Promise. Great job paying attention, and thanks for sticking with the story.

**KDBloomfield: **I always like seeing a new username in the reviews, and I'll try to update as best I can. Nyota's origins will be revealed in the sequel to this story.

**18Andrew (ch 16): **Don't worry, there's pleanty more Nyota/Kiji fights to come.

**johannvanguard: **That is why Nyota is the wisest, and she could also be called selfless too. More on Nyota's connection to Bahram Rock will be touched upon soon. Thanks for keeping up with the updates.

**QAZ: **Wait and see in the sequel.

**18Andrew: **Yeah, slowly but surely, Nyota's past will be pieced together. And, as of now, I have eighteen chapters done, but I've got the entire series planned out. I work on the chapters everyday and upload them as soon as they're completed.

**Patricia Louise A. Pena: **Yes, Nyota's origins will be revealed in season two. Hope you stick around to see what they might be.

**TGB: **Nope, season two.

**QETUO: **Well the story is called _"Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures", _and the series itself is shortened to _"Lion Guard Adventures". _

**CJHGSSBDC: **Well, Kion did hear what Badili said about Nyota resembling Queen Zora. And yes, Nyota will find out that Kion has been speaking with Mufasa's spirit.

**XOXO~Cyber**


	19. Baboons!

**Baboons!**

* * *

The Lion Guard went about their morning patrol, and all appeared quiet in the Pride Lands. "Ono, how's it looking from up there?" Kion asked.

"We've got a big rain cloud moving in." Ono answered, hovering above the Guard. "Other than that, no signs of trouble. Wait." The egret narrowed his eyes, focusing his vision, "Mzingo and the vultures. They're circling."

"And that usually is a sign of trouble." Nyota muttered under her breath, sharing a look with Fuli.

"We should go see what they're up to." Kion voted. "Ono, lead the way."

"Affirmative!" The keenest of sight firmly nodded and led the rest of the Guard in the direction

Mzingo and two of his vultures were circling over a baby baboon with light grey fur and big, teal eyes. "Vultures!" Kion yelled as the Guard raced on the scene. "Leave the baby baboon alone!"

Ono flew right into Mwoga's path, glaring at the older vulture, who let out a slightly terrified squawk. "Go ahead." Ono challenged. "Make your move, Mwoga."

"Don't worry, baboonie." Bunga assured as the baby primate ran to him. "The Lion Guard will save you."

"Incoming!" Beshte warned as Mzingo dove straight for the baby baboon.

"I got him!" Nyota called, leaping over Bunga and landing on Beshte's back.

"Oh-no!" Mzingo gasped, trying to cease his flying. Nyota swiped her paw and hit Mzingo square in the beak, the vulture let out a yelp. "Yield to the Guard!" Mzingo ordered, flying away with his two companions.

The baby baboon panted, trying to catch his breath after the terrifying experience. "All right, little guy, you're safe." Kion reassured with a smile.

The next second, a clasp of thunder rumbled and rain began to pour from the sky. Fuli rolled her eyes in annoyance, "First baboons, now rain." she groaned. "Could it get any better?"

A wave crashed over the small piece of land the baby baboon was standing on, washing him down river with his screeching in fear. "Baboonie!" Bunga exclaimed.

"Fuli! The baboon!" Kion looked to the Guard's fastest. "You're the only one fast enough!"

"Got it, Kion." the cheetah nodded, speeding off shouting "Huwezi!"

* * *

The rest of the Guard followed Fuli, the rain clearing up after a few minutes. Ono kept watch from the sky for any signs of trouble, and found something interesting. "I don't remember an island being there before." the egret muttered to himself. He focused his vision and saw three young lionesses trapped on the small island. "Kiara? Tiifu and Zuri?"

The baby baboon grabbed a branch on the side of the bend, holding on for dear life. Two seconds later, Fuli skidded to a halt and grabbed the infant by his scruff, dropping him on the ground by her paws, "There, you're safe." the cheetah said. "Again." The baby jumped up and hugged the cheetah, nuzzling against her neck, making Fuli a little uncomfortable. "Maybe you should go on home now."

"Aw, that's so cute." Beshte chuckled, seeing the how the baby took so well to Fuli. "I think the little guy likes you."

"Too bad Fuli doesn't like baboons." Bunga retorted.

"I like baboons just fine." Fuli rebuffed. "As long as they're not anywhere near me."

"Everyone!" Ono called, circling over the Guard before landing on Nyota's shoulder. "You won't believe this, but..." he stopped when he heard the cooing baby baboon as he snuggled against Fuli's neck.

"Somebody want to get this thing off me?" Fuli asked, now very annoyed.

"Somebody want to get me off this island?" Kiara cleared her throat. The princess and her two best friends were trapped on a small island right across from the Guard.

"That's what I was going to say you wouldn't believe." Ono added onto is earlier thought.

"I thought Dad asked you to handle the Buffalo Wallow ceremony?" Kion asked his sister. "What are you doing on that island?"

"It's wasn't an island when we got here." the princess answered. "The rain washed away all the land around us."

"Don't worry, Kiara." Nyota assured, stepping up beside Kion. "We'll get you off that island."

"Yeah, Kiara, listen to the Lion Guard." Zuri agreed with sigh as she fell on her back and laid in the small flower patch. "Come and relax in the flowers."

"By the time the Lion Guard rescues us, we'll have you smelling and looking great for the buffaloes." Tiifu giggled, laying on her stomach in the same flower patch.

"Uh, Kion?" Fuli questioned. "What're we going to do with this guy?" She glanced at the baby baboon still clinging to her neck.

"We need to get him home." Kion answered. "His family probably lives in the big baboon tree in Nyani Grove. It's not far." the prince added. "So it shouldn't take you too long to get him home."

"Me? Uh..." the Guard's fastest blinked, "...don't you need me to help you get Kiara off the island?"

"We can manage until you get back." Nyota informed with a smile. "Besides, I think that baby baboon kinda likes you." A slight grin formed on her muzzle.

"Lucky me." Fuli sighed, as the baby animal continued to nuzzle her. "All right, off to Nyani Grove it is. Be right back." The baby baboon jumped onto the cheetah's back, "You ready?" she asked, the infant giving a coo of approval. "Huwezi!" Fuli sped off towards Nyani Grove.

"Okay, now how do we get Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu off that island?" Nyota pondered, her tail swaying behind her.

* * *

The baby baboon cheered happily as he rode on Fuli's back. He entertained himself by tugging on her ears. "Hey, easy on the ears." the cheetah snapped. The infant grabbed the feline's tail and started rubbing it against his cheek. "And don't pull my tail!" Fuli scolded through gritted teeth. "Baboons." she groaned with a roll of her eyes.

The baboon's grove soon came into view, making Fuli sigh in relief. "Well, here you are. Back home in Nyani Grove." she announced, stopping in front of a large tree. "Baboons? Hello?" she called. "Anybody home?"

The baboon troop leader hopped down from one of the taller branches. "Fuli of the Lion Guard?" he questioned, looking down at the cheetah. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a scratch of his head.

"I just wanted to make sure this baby got home safe." Fuli answered, motioning to the infant on her back.

"That's nice of you." the troop leader hooted. "Just one little problem. That's not our baby." he informed. "He belongs to our neighbors."

"Fine." the Guard's fastest sighed. "Which tree do they live in?"

"Tree? They don't live in a tree, Fuli." the troop leader laughed. "They live on Mapango Cliffs." he pointed in said direction. "In a cave. Way up at the top."

Fuli followed the same line of sight, her ears falling flat. "Way up at the top?" she whined. "Guess this is going to take a little longer than I thought." She sighed, speeding towards the cliffs

* * *

"A-ha! I got it!" Bunga piped up, turning to Kion. "Use the Roar to get rid of all the water!" he suggested. "Then they could just walk off the island."

"Unless the Roar destroys the island." Nyota pointed out with a raised brow as she glared down at the honey badger.

"That wouldn't be good." Beshte noted.

"But there might be another way to get them off the island." Kion followed. "We can make a bridge."

"Hmmm." Nyota mused, looking around, spotting a tree a few feet behind them. "And we can use that tree."

"Great idea, Nyota." Kion praised, brushing his shoulder against hers.

"Thanks Kion." the lioness replied, looking from the lion prince to the Guard's strongest. "Beshte, think you can knock it down?"

"Sure thing." the hippo replied. He got behind the tree and pressed his head against it. "Twende Kiboko!" Beshte grunted, pushing against the tree until it broke, landing across the river. "One tree bridge, ready to go!"

Another wave washed over the tree and carried it downstream. "And there it goes." Bunga sighed.

"Along with more of the island." Ono noted.

"Okay, that didn't work as well as I thought it would." Nyota sighed, her ears falling to the sides of her head. "I'll just have to come up with something else."

* * *

As Fuli ran towards Mapango Cliffs, the baby baboon was busy gibbering away. "Hey, baboon? Mind making a little less noise up there?" She asked, as politely as she could considering how annoyed she was.

She ran past a tree, which the baby then jumped into. "That's better. Nice and quiet." the cheetah sighed contently, before skidding to a halt. "A little too quiet." Fuli looked on her back and realized the baby baboon was gone. "Baboon?" she asked, looking around. "Baboon!"

* * *

Kiara walked to the edge of the island, watching more of it crumble away. She looked back to her two friends, who were laying on their backs soaking up the sun. "Tiifu, Zuri."

"What?" Zuri asked, rolling onto her stomach. "Is it time to roll over?"

"Try lying in the sun, Kiara." Tiifu added, laying on her side. "It's so relaxing."

"I'm sure it is." the princess deadpanned. "But we're getting out of here. Now!"

"What about the Lion Guard?" Zuri questioned.

"Aren't they going to rescue us?" Tiifu asked.

"No time to wait. Besides, I've got a plan." Kiara smiled, showing the girls a small puddle of water with three small stones laid across it. "We're gonna make a stepping stone path to shore. All we need is a few big stones."

"Ooh, I see a stone." Tiifu giggled, finding a small stone near the edge of the island. "This will be easy." She knocked it into the water.

"We'll need something just a little bigger." Kira noted.

"Ooh! This is bigger!" Zuri giggled, walking up to a larger stone that sparkled in the sunlight. "And shinier. I can see my face in it."

"Really? Let me see." Tiifu ran over and stood next to Zuri, both cubs staring at their reflections."

"Does my nose look big to you?" Zuri questioned, rubbing her nose with her paw.

"No, it looks pretty." Tiifu replied.

Kiara shook her head and looked around the island, spotting a large boulder that would be perfect for her plan. The princess pushed up against it, trying to move the boulder, but it wouldn't budge. "A little help?"

"But...I might chip a claw." Zuri rebuffed.

"Zuri." Kiara growled, glaring at her friend.

The tawny-orange cub giggled nervously, walking up to her friend, with Tiifu at her side. "Okay, here we go." the princess leaned against the boulder, "One, two, three... Push!"

The three lioness cubs put all their strength into pushing the boulder. The large stone budged from his position, but ended up rolling downhill, destroying another part of the island before sinking into the river. "We did it!" Zuri cheered.

"No. We didn't." Kiara corrected.

"But we got the rock to the river." Tiifu pointed out.

The princess rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "There's got to be something we can do to get off this island." she sighed.

Ono flew around the island and saw what Kiara had planned, "Too bad that boulder idea didn't work." the egret sighed. "Better tell the rest of the Guard." He flew back to the others, perching on Nyota's back as he relayed what happened with Kiara's plan.

* * *

"Won't be long." Fuli assured as she ran towards the cliffs. "You're almost home." She looked ahead and suddenly stopped, spotting Mzingo and two of his parliament circling a few yards ahead of them. Fuli quickly jumped into the tall grass to hide. "We have to get past the vultures to get to the cliffs." she whispered to the baby on her back. "So get down, and no noise." the small primate did as instructed, hunching low and putting on a semi-terrifying look on his face. "Good." Fuli praised. "Now follow me."

Mzingo and his vultures continued to circle, pretty soon catching the sound of a chittering gasp. "All who think that sounded like a little baboon say aye." he announced to his parliament, both vultures replying with a firm "Aye!"

The three birds perched in a nearby dead tree, scanning the grass for the small animal. Soon they caught sight of the grass rustling, "There, in the grass." Mzingo alerted. The vulture leader started chuckling, "Come out, come out, wherever you..." he said in a sing-song voice, when all of a sudden Fuli popped her head up. "...Oh. It's you. Greetings, Fuli." Mzingo sighed.

"All alone, are we?" Mwoga asked.

"That's right. All alone." Fuli confirmed with a grin. "Just the way I like it."

"Really?" Mzingo questioned, not entirely believing the Guard's fastest. "What happened to that delicious...I mean, adorable baby baboon we were trying to help earlier?"

The cheetah rolled her eyes, "Trying to help?"

"Oh, yes." the lead vulture continued. "He was hopelessly lost and we were trying to guide him home." he added all innocent like.

Unknown to the vultures, the baby baboon was hiding underneath Fuli's stomach, clinging to her underbelly. A blade of grass tickled his nose and he was fighting the urge to sneeze. Just before he could, Fuli covered his nose with her tail. "So, if you don't mind...I'm on a hunt." the cheetah excused herself.

"What are you hunting?" Mzingo inquired.

"Well, you're looking pretty plump." Fuli chuckled, licking her lips. Mzingo gulped and excused himself, flying off with his parliament. The cheetah waited until the vultures were out of sight before walking out of the grass. "Good job staying quiet under there." she smiled down at the baby baboon, who let out the sneeze he was holding in.

* * *

"So Kiara tried to use a boulder as a stepping stone?" Kion questioned, quirking his brow.

"Sounds like a good plan." Nyota noted.

"Unfortunately, it collapsed part of the island into the water." Ono informed.

"Just like our tree did." Beshte reminded.

"They were both good plans." Kion stated. "Just not good enough."

"Hmm, I wonder..." Nyota pondered, her tail swishing back and forth. The female cub let out a gasp, "That's it!"

"What's it, Nya?" Bunga asked with a confused look.

"You figure out somethin?" Beshte questioned.

Nyota answered with a nod, looking to the three males, "Kion, Bunga, Beshte, help me move that big boulder." She then switched focus to the egret on her shoulder, while the badger and hippo ran behind the large boulder a foot away from them. "Ono, fly over and get Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Bring them to that tree."

"You got it." Ono nodded, nudging the cub's cheek with his beak before taking off.

"I see where you're going with this." Kion noted, standing beside the female cub. "Great idea." He brushed his nose against her cheek before joining Bunga and Beshte behind the boulder.

* * *

Mpango Cliffs came into view and Fuli let out a heavy sigh, "Here we are. You're home safe and..." she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when the baby baboon jumped off her back and started scaling the cliffs up towards his troop. "Figures." Fuli rolled her eyes. "Get him all this way and he just runs off. Baboons."

Fuli turned to make her way back to where she left the rest of the Guard, only to realize that Mzingo and his vultures were diving straight for the baby baboon and her mother. "Oh, no, you don't!" the cheetah hissed, running up the cliffs.

* * *

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri gathered at the island's edge, listening as Nyota explained her plan. "Is she serious?" Zuri whispered to Tiifu.

"I think she is." Tiifu whispered back. "Think it'll work?"

"I like your plan, Nyota, but we better be quick." Kiara urged. "This island isn't going to last much longer."

"But we can't leave yet." Tiifu interjected, jumping in front of Kiara.

"We haven't finished getting ready for your Royal Buffalo thingy!" Zuri added.

More of the island crumbled away, causing the three cubs to fall into the water. Kiara managed to swim back to shore easy enough, and grabbed Tiifu and Zuri by their scruffs and drag them back onto the island. All three girls now had messy fur and muddy paws.

"You saved us!" the two cubs grinned.

"That's what princesses do." Kiara beamed. "Now let's get out of here." She looked across the river. "Nyota?"

The cream-colored cub nodded and ran behind the boulder, standing on her hind legs between Kion and Beshte. The four animals leaned against the boulder and put all they had into knocking it over, which they did. Nyota jumped onto it, "We're all set on our end!" she called over to the lioness princess. "You girls ready on yours?"

"I'm ready!" Kiara called back, looking over to Tiifu and Zuri, "Are you ready?"

"Ready." They chorused. Kiara stood right between her best friends, "Then...push!" she ordered, the three cubs pressing against the tree until it snapped, falling over the river and landing on the boulder.

"Alright, now hurry!" Nyota urged, as more of the island collapsed around the three cubs.

Zuri ran over the tree bridge first, followed closely by Tiifu, with Kiara bringing up the rear. Once they all made it safely across, they jumped from the boulder to the ground. "You did it!" Zuri and Tiifu cheered.

"We all did it." Kiara corrected, glancing to her brother and his Lion Guard.

"Right." Kion agreed. "But, it was Nyota's plan that rescued you." The prince glanced to his best friend at his right. "So, she really deserves most of the credit."

"Yeah, that's our Nya." Bunga sighed, leaning against the aforementioned lioness. "The wisest lioness in the Pride Lands."

"She sure is." Kiara agreed with a smile. She walked up and tapped her forehead to Nyota's, rubbing their heads together. "Thanks Nyota, we would've drowned without your help."

The Guard's wisest blushed at the compliment, "It was nothing. I was just doing my duty." she chuckled nervously. Kion smiled and rubbed against her, resting his cheek against hers.

A small smile crossed Kiara's muzzle, before she turned to her best friends. "Don't you two have anything to say?" she asked, raising her brow. "Nyota did just save our tails."

Tiifu and Zuri exchanged a glance with eachother before walked up to stand in front of Nyota, their ears down at the sides of their heads. "Thank you." they said in unison.

"And we're sorry." Tiifu added, looking down at her paws.

"Yeah. Sorry." Zuri agreed, her expression mirroring Tiifu's.

Nyota's ears fell to the sides of her head as she stepped forward, tapping her forehead first to Tiifu's then to Zuri's, before looking both cubs in the eyes. "I forgive you." she replied with a soft smile.

* * *

Fuli ran up the cliffs, trying to outrun the vultures. "Claws off my baboon!" the cheetah growled, continuing her climb.

"It's no use, Fuli." Mzingo laughed. "You can't climb faster than we can fly." The lead vulture was suddenly hit in the beak with a fruit, thrown by the baby baboon Fuli just returned. The entire troop joined in, causing Mwoga and the other vulture to crash into one another.

Fuli reached a wide ledge and caught her breath. "Hold 'em off!" she called up to the cliff baboons. "I'm almost there!" Getting her second wind, Fuli continued racing up the cliffisde.

"Get the baby." Mzingo ordered his two subordinates. "I'll take care of Fuli." The lead vulture dove straight for the Guard's cheetah, staying just out of reach of her claws.

Fuli swiped at the vulture, losing her footing and sliding off the cliff's ledge, grabbing hold of the edge last second. Before Mzingo could strike again, the infant baboon threw another fruit, which knocked the vulture down into a tree branch hanging over the cliff.

Fuli laughed at the sight of the entangled vulture. "Thanks." she said, looking up at the baby baboon and his mother.

Mzingo soon freed himself from the branch, shaking off the fall. "I'll be back for you." he grumbled, flying towards the baby baboon.

As he flew upwards, Fuli leapt off the ledge and pounced, pinning the male vulture to the ground. "Mzingo." the cheetah snarled. "Tell your parliament to back off!" She pressed her claws against his neck and bared her teeth.

"Emergency motion to cease and desist!" Mzingo squawked.

The two vultures stopped their taunting, "Shall we form a committee and put it to a vote?" Mwoga asked.

"No! Stop!" Mzingo ordered, wiggling out from under Fuli and flying off, his two subordinates behind him.

The baboon troop climbed down the cliffs and stood in front of Fuli, chanting her name. The troop leader, who was also the mother of the baby that Fuli rescued stepped forward, "Thank you for saving my baby." she said, giving Fuli a sincere smile.

The baby baboon jumped from his mother's arms to Fuli's back and nuzzled against her neck, squeaking out "Huwezi." which made Fuli herself smile.

* * *

The rest of the Lion Guard escorted Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri to the Buffalo Wallow. "Thanks for the escort, Lion Guard." Kiara said, tipping her head to the five Guard members.

"It was our pleasure, Princess Kiara." Ono replied with a bow.

The lioness princess gave each animal a smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a royal duty to perform." She walked down the hillside with her head held high, despite her fur still being messy and muddy, and approached the buffalo herd leader.

"Your Highness." the female leader bowed.

"Vuruga Vuruga." the princess returned the bow. "So good to see you."

"And you." Vurugua Vuruga agreed. "I must say, you look ready for the Wallow." she smiled, leaning down closer to the cub, "Usually the royals are always so stuffy at these things. But this..." she noted the princess' messy fur and muddy paws, "...this is most impressive! Clearly, you understand what the Buffalo Wallow is all about."

"Uh, thank you, Vuruga Vuruga. Though Zuri and Tiifu deserve some of the credit, too." Kiara replied, glancing to her two best friends. "They always insist I try to look my best. Now..." she stepped forward, addressing the entire buffalo herd. "..let the Buffalo Wallow begin!"

The entire heard let out low bellows and ran down the hillside, jumping right into the large mud puddle below.

* * *

Up on the hill, the rest of the Guard watched the wallow. "Poa." Beshte sighed with a grin. "That sure looks like fun."

"You said it, Big B." Bunga agreed.

Fuli ran up and joined the rest of her friends. "Sorry it took so long guys." the Guard's fastest sighed. "The baby baboon's home safe." she informed. "Just wasn't as simple as I thought it would be."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Nothing's ever simple when it comes to Fuli and baboons." she giggled.

"Yeah." Bunga chuckled. "Bet you're glad to be rid of that pesky little baboonie."

"You know it." Fuli giggled. She cast a glance over her shoulder, looking in the direction of Mapango Cliffs, a smile crossing her muzzle.

"Umm, Nyota?" Tiffu questioned, walking up to the Guard's wisest.

"Yeah." the cub in question raised her brow.

"Listen, if you ever not busy or anything." Zuri stammered, standing next to Tiifu. "Ya know with Lion Guard stuff-"

"-we'd like to invite you along with us, sometime." Tiifu added.

Nyota's eyes went wide, "Uh..." she gaped, not really sure how to respond. "Sure, I guess." she chuckled dryly, her ears falling to the sides. "Sounds nice."

The Guard walked away from the wallow ceremony, Nyota still in shock about Tiifu and Zuri's offer. "Well, I guess Zuri and Tiifu respect you now, Nya." Bunga pointed out, patting the lioness' shoulder as they headed towards their Lair.

"Yeah, it's great." Beshte agreed.

"I guess." Nyota agreed, half-heartedly. "But it wasn't just me. We all saved them."

"Yeah." Kion confirmed. "But, it was your plan." he reminded. "That counts for something." He bumped his shoulder to hers, the two cubs sharing a glance and a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter in the books. Thanks so much for all the love and support. Ya'll keep reviewing, I'll keep updating.**

**Next time: **_**After hearing a scary story from Rafiki, animals all over the Pride Lands believe a mysterious creature is stalking them. Will the Lion Guard figure out the mystery, or come face to face with the creature itself?**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**CalvinFujii: **No, they will not attempt that.

**18Andrew: **Nyota's origins will be revealed in due time. I'll try to update as consistently as possible.

**johannvanguard: **More of Nyota's past will slowly resurface. And, as you saw in this chapter, it was Nyota's plan that helped Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri.

**Guest review #1: **Kion and Nyota's shift from friends to mates will be gradual, but worth the wait. As for Rani, I've got my own plans for her, including a love interest who becomes her King. I've got this whole series planned out, right down the the happily ever after epilogue.

**1234567890: **Every so often. It's a way of her past memories resurfacing. More light will be shed on it in the next chapter.

**24680: **I don't want to spoil anything regarding that, but it will be made clear in season three. As for Nyota's birthmark, there's nothing really special about it. It's just a birthmark in the shape of a star, which is how she got her name.

**QWERTYUIOP: **Nyota's name is "Star" in Swahili.

**KDBloomfield: **Shaba is just Nyota's surrogate brother, they have no blood relation at all. And, as you can see, fences have started mend between Tiifu and Zuri and Nyota. I wouldn't say they'd all become besties or anything, but in time Nyota will spend some time with Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu. As for some more Kion/Nyota, there will much more coming up. Stay tuned.

**ZXCVBNM: **I wouldn't say rare beauty, but she does grow into a beautiful (and fierce) lioness. Just wait and see.

**Guest review #2: **In order: 1) I plan on showing how Kion and Nyota met in a flashback during a season two chapter. 2) I have a couple original chapters planned for season three, including one where Kion and Nyota confess their feelings. 3) I plan of writing "The Rise of Scar" as a two-part chapter, not a separate story.

**BMDECJJLCA: **Shaba is only a surrogate brother, he has no idea about her connection to Baharam Rock. Wait until the sequel and all will be explained.

**DUSHSGC: **No, Shaba has no idea.

**TheGreenVex: **Alright, well, you'll just have to wait until season three then.

**BDC: **Yes it is, and it will continue to keep getting stronger.

**P2-1JTBKZT: **The nightmare will actually be explained in the following chapter.

**KNFOBB: **That won't be happening anytime soon. They're still cubs at this point and don't fully understand the romance aspect.

**Guest reviw #3: **Yeah, this entire series is centered around Kion and Nyota going from friends to mates. It's just nice and slow.

**KNFABBO: **More will be explained about the Majordomo, as well as the King and Queen of Bahram Rock in season two. Trust me.

**Safaia Bara: **Thank you for taking time to read this story, and thanks for all the kind words. I try my best to make sure Nyota doesn't overshadow anyone else in the show. I'm glad you enjoy all the fluff between Kion and Nyota, (who are pretty much the Simba and Nala of _TheLionGuard_) I try to reference that as best I can. As for Shaba, he's not quite as old as Nuka, maybe he is more like Kopa. I'll better describe Shaba in the next chapter he appears in, which actually is "Lions of the Outlands". I so can't wait to share that chapter with ya'll!

**Lockieboy1819: **I'll try keep the updates regular. Thanks for the support!

**Guest review #4: **I actually do have an 'accidental' kiss planned, just not during a fight or anything.

**FWFKBB: **Wait for season two!

**FWFKBBS: **I can't say if anyone knows for sure, but some do notice the closeness between the two.

**DemonGirl123: **You're constant support means the world. I know, Chungu and Cheezi are cute in the dorky sort of way. Maybe they'll reform someday. I'm glad you liked the comforting moments, and I'll try to add more with the others soon. Thanks for all the love and support sis!

**XOXO~Cyber**


	20. Beware the Zimwi

**Beware the Zimwi**

* * *

**A/N: OMG, over 500 reviews! That just blows my mind, thank you so much! I appreciated every single one of you that have read and reviewed this story so far! After this chapter, only seven more to go. Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep with the updates! Thanks again everyone, you guys rock!**

**Key:**

_**"Words appearing like this indicate singing."**_

_Text appearing like this indicates a dream._

**XOXO~Cyber**

* * *

It was late at night and full moon shone in the sky as the Lion Guard, their young admirers, and a pair of little porcupines sat around the base of Rafiki's Tree, listening to a spooky tale of a terrifying creature.

"And then, out of the darkness came a bone-chilling noise." Rafiki spoke, his tone eerie as he grinned down at the young animals.

Cheka, who was sitting in front of Nyota, gulped, "What was it?" she asked, her ears falling flat against her head.

Rafiki leaned against his staff, "Are young ones like you ready?" he questioned. "It is a story that will make your fur stand up straight."

"Oh, we are, we are!" Kwato answered, nodding his head.

"Tell us the story, Rafiki." Mtoto begged.

"Yeah Rafiki, please?" Gumba pleaded.

"Yeah!" Kambuni and Cheka added with wide grins.

"We wanna hear it!" Shauku followed.

"We all want to hear the story, Rafiki." Kion agreed, sitting behind the younger mongoose.

"Please Papa?" Nyota pleaded, batting her eyes as she crossed her paws.

"Very well." the old mandrill nodded. "Where was I? Ah, yes." he cleared his throat. "They heard a bone-chilling noise...the call of the Zimwi."

Kambuni gulped, "What's a Zimwi?" she questioned, blinking her big, green eyes.

"The Zimwi is a terrifying beast!" Rafiki exclaimed, eliciting a loud, collective shriek out of the younger Guard admirers, who all immediately curled against the respective member they idolized. "But it only comes into the Pride Lands on the night of the full moon."

Bunga looked up at the sky, "Hey, tonight's a full moon." he pointed out, making the younger animals gasp.

A cloud rolled by, revealing the full moon, it's light shining down on the group. "So it is." Rafiki noted, caressing his white beard and facing the group of animals. "Then, it is on a night like tonight that you might hear the Zimwi's call."

Suddenly, a loud bellow echoed in the distance, making everyone gasp and look in every direction. "What was that?" Gumba asked, his voice shaking as he gripped onto Bunga's arm.

Kwato gulped, "Was that..."

"The Zimwi?" Kambuni squeaked.

The bellowing grew louder, meaning it was getting closer. Kion got to his feet and faced the bushes where the sounds were coming from, "Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" he growled, taking a step forward. Another bellow was heard, and Shauku hid behind the lion's hind leg. "You heard me!" Kion yelled. "Come out!"

"Kion?" Beshte questioned, poking his head out of the bushes. "Uh, hey, everybody." the Guard's strongest chuckled dryly, seeing more animals than just his friends.

"I thought I recognized that bellow." Bunga chuckled, folding his arms across his chest, while Gumba did the same.

"But why are you bellowing so late?" Nyota asked, standing beside Kion.

"I need to practice." Beshte answered. "Tomorrow I'll be bellowing for the Bellow Fellows."

Fuli quirked her brow. "Bellow Fellows?" she repeated, exchanging a glance with Nyota, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"That sounds...nice." Ono stammered, with Kambuni sitting beside him.

"It's poa!" Beshte exclaimed, joining the group in front of Rafiki's Tree. "If they like me, I'll get to bellow all the time with them! It's gonna be so much fun!" the hippo grinned. "But, uh, I'm kinda nervous to bellow in front of 'em." his ears fell to the sides out of slight embarrassment.

Rafiki leaned against his staff, "Yes. I suppose this is much more interesting than the Zimwi." the old mandrill rolled his eyes, and went to climb his tree.

"Wait, Rafiki!" Gumba halted. "Don't go!"

"We wanna hear about the Zimwi!" Mtoto added, now standing next to Beshte.

Rafiki swiftly turned around. "Is that so?" he questioned. "And you are sure you're not too frightened?"

Cheka shook her head and scurried forward, "I'm not scared."

"Me neither." echoed Shauku, who sat next to Cheka.

"Please, tell us Rafiki!" Kambuni squeaked.

"Yeah!" agreed Kwato.

"Very well!" Rafiki laughed.

_**"On a night such as this**_

_**With a full moon up high**_

_**A creature comes out with a frightening cry**_

_**It towers above you**_

_**Tall as two giraffes**_

_**And as it approaches, oh, how it laughs"**_

"Ha!" Rafiki laughed as he danced around the animals at the base of his tree, ending by his lioness cub. He tapped her nose before continuing his song.

_**"So, beware all you young ones**_

_**You're in for a fright**_

_**Something is lurking but just out of sight**_

_**You won't hear it coming**_

_**Though try as you might**_

_**So, beware of the Zimwi**_

_**Beware of the Zimwi tonight!"**_

"Listen closely now." the Mjuzi kept his eyes on the group. The younger animals were now all huddled together, while the Lion Guard just sat/laid down and listened.

_**"Big spikes has the Zimwi**_

_**And yes, it moves fast**_

_**With eight legs on its body**_

_**Each bigger than the last**_

_**Its teeth are sharper than a croc's, so I've heard**_

_**Yet those who have seen it never speak another word."**_

Rafiki placed a single finger over his mouth.

_**"So beware, all you young ones**_

_**You're in for a fright**_

_**Something is lurking but just out of sight**_

_**You won't hear it coming though try as you might**_

_**So beware of the Zimwi**_

_**Beware of the Zimwi tonight!"**_

The old mandrill swung from a vine and circled the Guard, landing behind Kion and Nyota. He ruffled the prince's mane and scratched the female cub's head before leaping over them and ended his little musical number. _**"Beware of the Zimwi tonight!"**_

The Lion Guard's fiercest let out a chuckle, "Relax. It's just a story." he reminded, sharing a look with his best friend, who simply rolled her eyes and tapped her tail on the grass.

"It is just a story, right, Rafiki?" Fuli asked, with a dry laugh.

"Who is to say?" the Mjuzi shrugged. "Now, off to bed you go!" he shooed away the younger animals, knowing it was past their bedtimes.

"Thanks for the story, Rafiki!" the smaller Guard said in unison, tipping their heads to the old mandrill.

Rafiki leaned against his tree as he watched the Lion Guard say their good-nights to their young admirers.

"The Zimwi can't be real, uh, can it?" Mtoto asked with a gulp.

"Eight legs? Each one bigger than the last?" Kion questioned. "Does that sound real, guys?" he looked to the rest of his team.

"No way." Ono shook his head, perching on Nyota's back.

"Nope." agreed Beshte.

"Just a story." Fuli repeated.

"I hope so." Kwato gulped, his ears falling to the sides.

"That's too bad." Bunga shrugged his shoulders. "I'd kinda like to meet the Zimwi."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Only you, Bunga." she giggled.

A breeze blew past them, creating an ominous sound as it wove through the Acacia trees nearby.

"Oh, no." Cheka gasped, her and Kambuni huddling together.

"Huh?" Shauku and Gumba jumped on Kwato's back as they scanned the area.

Fuli, Beshte, and Ono all let out a shriek, while Bunga grinned as he yelled, "Zimwi?"

"Bunga, it's only the wind." Kion rebuked.

"Are you sure?" Kwato gulped.

"If you guys are that worried, maybe you should all stay together tonight." Nyota advised, smiling at the younger animals. "You'll feel safer."

They all exchanged a glance and nodded in agreement, saying their good-nights to the Guard and walking off. "Maybe we can do that, too." Beshte voted. "It sounds like fun!"

"Yeah." Bunga agreed. "We can all spend the night at Hakuna Matata Falls." he suggested. "I'm sure my uncles won't mind."

Kion shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

"Fine by me." Ono nodded.

"I'm in." Fuli grinned.

"Let me just ask Rafiki first." Nyota quickly ran back to the large babobab tree, where the mandrill was still leaning against the trunk. "Papa, is it okay if I sleep at Hakuna Matata Falls with my friends?" she asked, her stormy-blue eyes widening, trying to get her guardian to say yes.

Rafiki pulled on the white fur on his chest, thinking over his cub's request. "I suppose it would be al-" Nyota let out a squeal and nuzzled against his chest before licking his cheek. "Thanks Papa! Goodnight!" The cream colored cub ran back towards her friends.

"Sleep tight!" Rafiki called after her and the rest of the Lion Guard. "Don't let the Zimwi bite!" He let out a laugh and climbed up his tree to turn in for the night.

* * *

An owl hooted in the distance as the Guard slept soundly near the lake of Hakuna Matata Falls. Well, almost all of the Guard slept soundly. Nyota was curled up a foot away from Kion, and her nose kept scrunching up as she let out a barely audible whimper. She buried her nose under her paw as she whined again, an old nightmare fighting its way to the surface's of her subconscious.

_Nyota ran through a dark field, slivers of light from the cloudy sky above were her only source to see where she was heading. A shadowed structure appeared in the distance, pyramid-like in shape. The young cub stopped to catch her breath as thunder boomed around her. _

_"Nyota!" a distorted voice called out to her. She felt like she knew it, she just didn't know who it belonged to._

_"Hello?!" Nyota called back, her own voice drowned out by another thunderclasp. _

_"Nyota." another voice called out, still distorted, but different than the first one._

_The lioness cub squinted her eyes, making out two blurry figures standing at the base of the pyramid-like structure. Her heart raced in her chest as she took off towards them, rain pouring from the clouds above. No matter how fast she ran, the structure seemed to still be further away, like she wasn't getting any closer. The field beneath her paws began to flood, so she jumped onto a large boulder then into a high tree branch. _

_"Nyota!" the two voices yelled together._

_"Who are you?!" Nyota asked, digging her claws into the branch to keep herself up. "What do you want?!"_

_A bolt of lightning struck the base of the tree, sending it toppling over into the raging water below. Nyota was thrown from the branch and was now struggling to stay above the water._

The cream-furred cub rolled onto her other side and let out a slightly louder whimper, her body visibly shaking.

_Nyota pulled herself up onto solid ground, panting heavily as she collapsed on her stomach. The voices calling out her name were even more distant and more distorted than before. She looked up and saw the same pyramid structure, along with the two animals, and deep down she knew she had to get there. Getting to her feet and shaking out her fur, Nyota ran ahead towards the two animals calling her name. _

Kion felt something hit his side, which stirred him from his sleep. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and glanced to his right, seeing Nyota curled up against him and shaking, muttering "Please, wait." in a whimpering tone.

"Nyota?" he asked, his voice low so as not to wake the others. "Nyota?" Kion nudged her cheek with his nose.

_As Nyota ran, she heard a third voice calling out her name, a voice she knew. "Kion?" she muttered, looking over her shoulder. Surrounded in warm light was the Pride Lands, her home, and standing there was her best friend, calling out to her. A smile crossed Nyota's muzzle as she turned to run back, but she froze, looking back at the structure surrounded by darkness. _

_"Nyota!" the two distorted voices yelled once more. _

_"Nyota!" Kion called out again._

_The cub stood frozen as her heart raced in her chest, her eyes constantly looking from Kion to the two shrouded animals at the base of the shadowed pyramid, all of whom were calling her name. Her breath hitched in her throat as it became shallow, her heart racing in her chest and the sound echoing in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over._

_"Nyota, wake up." _

Kion nudged his whimpering friend's cheek, catching a few of her tears on his nose. The next second, her eyes shot open and she jolted upright. Seeing the sheer panic in her eyes, Kion stepped forward and nuzzled against her, which appeared to work. Nyota's breathing slowed to the normal rate and she blinked back the haziness, seeing Kion staring right back at her.

Nyota stepped forward and rested her forehead against Kion's shoulder as the tears fell from her eyes. "Same nightmare again?" the prince whispered, brushing his cheek against the side of her head. He felt her nod against his fur as more tears fell. Nyota sat down and nuzzled closer to her best friend. Kion closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her shoulder, his ears falling to the sides. "Shh, it's okay." he whispered to her.

The female cub sniffled and adjusted herself so now her head was directly under the male's, the right side of her body pressed against his chest. The prince rested his chin on the top of her head, moving his right paw so it was now touching his friend's left foreleg. "I'm here, it's all okay now." Kion soothed, feeling Nyota relax.

After her heart calmed down, Nyota slid her head from under Kion's and met his eyes. The golden furred cub lifted his paw and wiped away the last stray tear that fell from her left eye. "Better?" he asked, lowering his paw.

Nyota nodded, "Yeah, thanks." she smiled, rubbing her forehead against his cheek. Kion smiled too and brushed his mane over her forehead, their tails lightly tapping the stone beneath their paws.

* * *

A twig snapping caused both cubs to pull back and look in the direction leading into the falls. The next instant, six young animals came running up to them, screaming "Zimwi!" Each young animal ran to the Guard member they looked up to, startling the rest that were still asleep.

"Easy Cheka, what's the matter?" Nyota asked as she lightly ran her paw over the shivering cape fox.

"It's the Zimwi." she squeaked. "It's in the Pride Lands."

"We just saw it." Shauku added, latching on to Kion's left foreleg.

"The Zimwi?" the two cubs repeated.

"Impossible." Fuli yawned, which was followed by a startled gasp as Kwato jumped over her to hide behind her.

"No, it's really true." Mtoto rebuffed, standing close to Beshte.

"The Zimwi doesn't exist. It's just a story." Kion reminded, looking to each of the younger animals.

"Kion's right." Nyota agreed. "You must've seen some other animal."

"You really saw it?" Bunga asked Gumba, who as currently latched onto his neck.

The baboon nodded, "In the woodlands." he answered. "It was as tall as two giraffes!"

"Just like Rafiki said." Kambuni shrieked, cowering in Ono's nest.

"And its teeth were sharper than a crocodile's!" Kwato gulped, ducking behind the Guard's fastest.

Kion rolled his eyes, "For the last time, there's no such thing as a Zimwi." he repeated.

A scratching noise in the distance made everyone jump. "I'm scared!" Mtoto screamed, huddling closer to Beshte. Kwato and Gumba did the same to Fuli and Bunga.

"What if it eats all of us?" Kambuni shrieked, hiding behind Ono. Shauku and Cheka clung tighter to the two lion cubs.

"Maybe it is real." Ono gulped.

The scratching continued, which ended up being caused by Timon raking a sharp stick down the side of the rocks.

"Now that I have your attention." the meerkat cleared his throat he and his warthog best friend approached the group of animals. "Let an expert tell you all about the Zimwi."

"You know about the Zimwi, Uncle Timon?" Bunga questioned, still holding on to a shaking Gumba.

"Know about it?" Pumbaa repeated. "Timon's the only animal in the Pride Lands to survive an encounter with..."

"The Zimwi!" both males said in unison.

"So, it's not just a story!" Ono confirmed.

"You've both seen the Zimwi?" Kion asked, not really believing the pair.

"Oh, Timon has!" Pumbaa answered. "Right, Timon?"

"You better believe it!" Timon chuckled. "More or less."

Nyota quirked her brow, "More or less?" she repeated with a deadpanned expression.

The meerkat chuckled dryly. "Well, not exactly me." he clarified. "See, my Ma's cousin's friend knows an ox who told him he ran into the Zimwi and..." Timon paused for dramatic effect. "...it ate him!"

"Oh, the horror!" the warthog sobbed.

The six young animals gasped in horror. Nyota just blinked, "If the ox got eaten, how did he tell anyone else the story?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Uh, you'd have to ask the ox." Timon answered the young lioness, tapping her bright-pink nose. "The point is, nothing can stop the Zimwi!"

"What are we gonna do?" Gumba asked, looking to Bunga.

"Nothing you can do, kids." Timon answered.

"Maybe there's nothing he can do..." Kion rebuked, glancing to Timon before looking back at the six young animals, who were now huddled together. "...but we're the Lion Guard. We'll find whatever you saw." the prince promised. "And if it really is the Zimwi, we'll run it out of the Pride Lands!"

"Yeah!" Bunga agreed. "Or get eaten trying!"

The six kids gasped. "Oh! Why does our little Bunga have to be so brave?" Pumbaa cried out.

Kion rolled his eyes. "Let's go." he ordered, looking to the rest of the Lion Guard. "Till the Pride Lands end...

"...Lion Guard defend!" the other five finished, following Kion out of the falls.

"Even if we're just defending everyone from Rafiki's silly story." Nyota whispered as she ran up to Kion's right.

"You said it." Kion agreed with a smile.

* * *

As the Guard patrolled the woodlands, which is where their young friends said they first saw the Zimwi, all appeared to be quiet, except for Bunga who kept calling out, "Here, Zimwi, Zimwi, Zimwi."

The Guard's leader rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Come on, Bunga. You really think there's a creature out here that's as tall as two giraffes with big spikes, and teeth sharper than a crocodile?"

"Yeah!" agreed the Guard's bravest. "Don't forget the eight legs." he added. "You believe it too, don't ya, Big B?"

"I don't know, Bunga. I've never seen anything like that." the Guard's strongest admitted. "But there's probably lots of things I've never seen."

"I see a lot more than you guys do." added the Guard's keenest of sight. "And I still haven't seen everything. So, who knows?"

"Still, isn't it possible?" questioned the Guard's fastest, who glanced to the lioness to the right of their leader.

"No." the Guard's wisest answered flatly. "We'll find whatever it is the little ones saw, and then you'll see it's not a Zimwi."

"So, you think it's something worse?" Bunga asked with a grin, popping up between the two lion cubs.

The Guard came across the forest, which appeared creepy in the darkness. Three shadows ran past a few trees, letting out a chittering noise. "Come on!" Bunga urged. "We can't let this thing get away."

"Actually, would that be so bad?" Ono gulped. The Guard ran towards the forest's entrance and stopped, the chittering noise growing louder. One of the shadowed figures ran right between Ono's feet, spooking him. "Hapana!" he yelled, taking flight and quickly landing between Nyota's shoulders.

"You okay Ono?" the lioness cub asked, glancing to the hyperventilating egret on her back.

"Oh, excuse us." a female genet pardoned, her and two males poking their heads out from the tall grass. "Did we scare you?"

"Me? Why, uh, no." Ono stammered, looking away from the animal trio.

"Hey, little genets." Beshte greeted. "Where are you guys off to?"

"Just heading home." one of the male genets answered.

"Good thinkin'." Bunga praised. "Get home before the Zimwi gets ya."

The three genets exchanged a confused glance. "Zimwi?" the younger male repeated. "What's a Zimwi?" the female asked.

Bunga gaped, "You've never heard of the Zimwi? It's..."

"Nothing." Kion cut off.

Bunga popped back up, "Pfft, yeah." scoffed the honey badger. "If something as tall as two giraffes is nothing." The three genetes let out low whimpers. "If nothing has teeth bigger than a crocodile's. Then yeah, sure, the Zimwi's nothing." Bunga continued, despite protests from his friends, and the frightened whimpers of the genets

"Bunga, enough!" Kion warned.

"Speaking of enough..." Bunga went on. "...you'd think four legs is enough, but not for the Zimwi! He's got eight!"

The genets let out loud whimpers, their ears falling flat against their heads. "Don't worry." Nyota assured, knocking Bunga back with her paw. "We're not even sure the Zimwi's real."

"Yeah." Bunga scoffed, shoving past the lioness so he could look the genets in the eyes. "For all we know it could be some other eight-legged, super tall, sharp-toothed thing stalking through the Pride Lands tonight."

The female genet took a backwards step, her ears still flat against her head. "We really have to get back home." she informed, her body visibly shaking.

"Good idea! The Lion Guard's on duty!" the honey badger said with pride. "So, go on home and get a good night's sleep."

"I don't see that happening." the youngest genet gulped. "Let's go!" urged the female as they ran into the tall grass.

"Wait!" the Guard's bravest halted, getting the genets to look back at him. "If you do see the Zimwi, try to keep it where it is till we get there, okay?" he asked. "Then leave the rest to us." The genets ducked back into the grass without an answer. "Think they'll do it?" Bunga asked as he turned back to the rest of the Guard.

"I doubt it." Ono answered, still perched on Nyota's back.

"Bunga, why did you scare them like that?" Fuli hissed.

"Yeah, Little B." Beshte added. "You really got 'em on the run."

Bunga shrugged his shoulders, "I was tryin' to make 'em feel safe." he defended.

"But they hadn't even heard of the Zimwi til you told them about it." Nyota informed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Bunga asked, scratching the back of his head.

The lion prince sighed heavily. "Okay, Bunga, but the next animal we run into, try not to mention the Zimwi." he warned with a small grin. The honey badger nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Guard entered the forest, carefully scanning their surroundings for any signs of the mysterious 'Zimwi'. "I have to admit, hearing Bunga describe the Zimwi has me a little on edge, too." Ono admitted, hunching low on Nyota's back.

"It's just a story Ono." Nyota assured. "The Zimiwi isn't real."

"Yeah, I mean just listen." Fuli agreed. "Everything's peaceful and quiet."

Ono swallowed the lump in his throat. "A little too quiet." he muttered.

A branch snapped further into the woods, followed by the sound of a loud whinny and approaching hoofsteps. "I take it back." the egret recanted, digging his talons into Nyota's fur. "Quiet's fine! Quiet's fine!"

"Easy Ono." Nyota winched.

Out of the bushes jumped Thurston, who was half-screaming half-sobbing, "Panic and run! Panic and run!"

Kion and Nyota exchanged a glance as the golden-furred prince stepped forward, "It's okay, calm down." he said calmly to the zebra leader.

"Calm down and trot." Thurston repeated, trotting back and forth in front of the Guard. "Calm down and trot."

"What's got you all upset?" Nyota asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bunga nudged the lioness' side. "He's panicked about the Zimwi!" His hands immediately went to his mouth. "Oops. I said Zimwi." he gasped. "Oops. Said it again."

Thurston halted his trot-pacing. "The Zimwi?" he repeated. "Why should I panic about the Zimwi?"

"So, you're not afraid of the Zimwi?" Beshte questioned.

"Why would I be?" Thurston scoffed. "Everyone knows it's just a story." he chuckled dryly. "Right?"

"Right!" Kion agreed. "Thank you."

The zebra leader laughed dryly. "To think that I'd panic and run over a creature that doesn't even exist." he laughed again. "How silly."

The Guard's fastest quirked her brow, "If you're not running from the Zimwi, what are you running from?" she asked.

Thurston pondered that for a moment, before remembering. "It...was...genets! There were three of them! Running wild!" he exclaimed. "So small and furry, with long tails!" the zebra shuddered, then whimpered. "Panic and run!" He ran back down another forest path.

"Well, at least he's not afraid of the Zimwi." Bunga noted.

"Yeah, considering Thurston's scared of his own shadow." Nyota mumbled, earning a chuckle from Kion. "Come on, everybody."

* * *

The six friends continued through the forest, which grew eerily quiet. When an owl hooted, seemingly out of nowhere, four of the Guard member's gasped. "Just an owl, guys." Nyota sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Is it, Nya?" Bunga questioned. "Or is it the Zimwi, laughing right before it eats some unsuspecting animal?"

Kion rolled his eyes, "Bunga."

A distant bellowing startled everyone. "Hapana!" Ono squawked, digging his talons into Nyota's fur again. "Ouch." whined the lioness. "Ono, you keep doing that, I'm gonna have a bald spot back there."

"Zimwi!" Bunga hoped, a wide grin on his face.

Beshte stepped out of a patch of grass, "Sorry." the apologized. "I was practicing my bellows. You know, for the Bellow Fellows?"

The Guard's leader shook his head, "See? Just Beshte." he pointed out. "No Zimwi."

The Guard's strongest brought up the rear of the group and continued to practice his bellows. "I'm not sure which is spookier, Beshte. The Zimwi, or you." Ono chuckled, still on the back of the Guard's wisest.

* * *

After patrolling through the forest, the Guard came across a canyon. Bunga let out a heavy sigh, "Still no sign of the Zimwi." he groaned.

"Or whatever it is." Fuli added with a dry chuckle and swish of her tail.

On instinct, Nyota glanced over her shoulder and saw three animals encased in shadows. "Huh?" she gulped.

"Nya?" Kion questioned, looking back at her.

"Uh..." the female cub's ears fell flat against her head. "Anyone else feel..."

"Really scared?" Ono quickly finished. "Not me." he shook his head.

"No." Nyota rebuked. "Like we're being watched."

"By the Zimwi?" Bunga hoped, grinning.

Ono gulped, "Usually I do the watching." he hesitantly looked around, not leaving his perch on Nyota's back.

"Who'd watch us?" Beshte asked.

"And from where?" Fuli added, looking around.

Nyota gulped and motioned back to where she saw the shadowy figures, only this time she saw three sets of glowing eyes. "Ooh." Bunga's grin got wider. "How many eyes does the Zimwi have?"

"Too many." Fuli shuddered.

"All right, team, let's move in." Kion ordered, "Ono, keep an eye out overhead."

"Uh, affirmative." the egret agreed, his voice shaky, as he took off from the female cub's back.

Kion stalked forward, his body low to the ground as if he were preparing to pounce. Nyota and Fuli followed close behind, with Bunga and Beshte behind them. A branch cracked under Kion's paws, halting the Guard for only a second, before they moved in and surrounded the animal hiding in the bushes. Kion looked to his right and saw Nyota and Fuli ready to pounce, and down his left saw Bunga and Beshte ready too. "Now!" the Guard's fiercest ordered.

"We got you, Zimwi!" Bunga yelled, as five gazelles leaped out of the bushes. "The Zimwi can fly?"

"Don't hurt us." begged one of the gazelles.

"Please!" spoke the male at the front. "We were just hiding."

Fuli raised her brow as she glanced to Nyota, "So this is what we've been chasing?" she blinked her emerald colored eyes.

"What were you hiding from?" Nyota asked.

"What else?" gulped the male gazelle. "The Zimwi!" all five shouted.

"Listen. I don't think the Zimwi's really real." Kion assured in a calm voice.

"But we saw it, right before we jumped into the bushes." the male gazelle defended. "It had giant teeth! On the outside of its head!"

"Hapana!" gulped Ono, who was perched on a tree branch above the rest of the Guard. "We've heard those teeth are as sharp as a crocodile's."

"We heard it can fly." a female gazelle whined.

Bunga perked up, "You heard that, too?"

"They heard it from you!" Kion and Nyota scolded in unison, their eyes narrowed down at the badger. "Relax." Kion breathed, facing the gazelles. "The Zimwi's just a story."

"Oh, yeah?" challenged another female gazelle. "So, what's that?"

* * *

Everyone looked down the canyon and saw the shadow of what appeared to be the Zimwi, just as Rafiki described it. "Maybe this thing really is as tall as two giraffes." Nyota squeaked, pressing herself against Kion's right side.

"Those sure look like big teeth." Beshte noted, hunching low.

"Pretty sharp too." Fuli added, her ears flat against her head.

"Anyone else see two heads?" Bunga questioned.

Kion took a couple steps forward. "Uh, maybe?" he agreed with the badger, as the creature's shadow disappeared from view. "Whatever it is, it's on the move."

A low rumble of thunder echoed as the Guard stood at the entrance to the canyon. "I hope that's you practicing again, Beshte." Ono shuddered.

The hippo shook his head. "I don't think so." he rebuked.

"Come on, Lion Guard." the fierce leader ordered.

"Yeah, Kion." Nyota gulped, still keeping close to the prince's right. "And as the fiercest, you should go first."

Kion glanced down at his best friend, who was hunched low and had her ears pressed against her head. "Let's go." He took a step forward and led the group into the canyon. "This canyon's a dead end so it's got nowhere to run."

"And that's a good thing?" Ono asked, flying above the rest.

More thunder clasped overhead, adding more to the ominous feel of everything. Dark clouds rolled in, covering up the moon, leaving no visible light. The Guard came to the canyon's end, just as two bolts of lighting struck, illuminating the creature before them. "Zimwi!" the Guard shouted.

"I knew it." Bunga grinned, taking a step forward while the rest of the Guard spun around and ran away. "All right, Zimwi, it's just you and me." the honey badger challenged.

* * *

The next moment he was picked up by his scruff, courtesy of his lioness best friend, and taken out of the canyon. "Look out!" Bunga warned as a gazelle ran right towards them.

Nyota's eyes widened and she jumped onto the nearest ledge on the canyon's side, dropping Bunga at her feet as she caught her breath. The gazelles from earlier were now running around in a panic. "Lion Guard!" Kion called out. "We've gotta get these gazelles under control!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Fuli asked.

Nyota shook off her shock, "We get them out in the open. That way they can't hurt themselves!" she answered, still on the ledge with Bunga.

"Right." Kion agreed. "Beshte, flatten those bushes." he motioned to the bushes not too far from him. "Make an opening to the clearing."

Beshte gave a firm nod and charged forward, "Twende Kiboko!" he rolled right over the bushes, creating a large opening for the panicking gazelles.

"Let's round them up!" Kion ordered.

The rest of the Guard proceeded to herd the panicking animals towards the clearing, stopping by the bushes once they were finished. "They should wear themselves out in a little bit." noted the lion prince.

"Gazelles, right?" Bunga scoffed, resting his arm against Beshte's shoulder. "One little scare and before you know it, they're just jumping all over the place."

"Because we scared them." Kion reminded, letting out a heavy sigh, his ears flattening against his head. "While we were running away."

"Sorry, Kion." the two females apologized, lowering their muzzles.

"Nothing to be sorry about." the prince sighed. "I ran away, too."

"And you said the Zimwi wasn't real!" Bunga reminded, his hands on his hips.

Kion lowered his muzzle, "I know." he admitted. "All this time, I wasn't afraid of the Zimwi because I thought it wasn't real. But as soon as I thought it was, I ran away."

"You weren't the only one." Nyota added, walking up to her best friend. She bumped her forehead to Kion's, the two rubbing them together as their tails swished behind them. "We all got scared and ran."

"And it's okay to be scared." Kion said. "But we're the Lion Guard, and we can't run away." He brushed his cheek against Nyota's, who nodded in agreement with him.

"Kion's right." Fuli spoke up.

"Affirmative." Ono agreed.

"Twende Kiboko." Beshte nodded firmly.

"That's what I've been saying all along!" Bunga grinned.

A smile crossed Nyota's muzzle, "So, now what Kion?" she asked.

"Now, it's time to face the Zimwi." The prince answered, the rest of the Guard nodded in agreement.

They raced back to the end of the canyon, "Till the Pride Lands end...Lion Guard defend!"

* * *

The Lion Guard stopped in front of the towering beast, prepared to fight if necessary. "You don't scare us, Zimwi!" Kion growled, baring his teeth.

"That's right." Bunga said calmly. "Get outta the Pride Lands!"

The Zimwi's eyes opened, all four of them, and it let out a gurgling squeak-like noise. "That all you got, Zimwi?" Fuli scoffed.

The top of the Zimwi, presumably its head, suddenly rose up and seemed to detach itself from the rest of it's body. Nyota's eyes widened, "What in the Pride Lands?" she gaped.

The head rolled down the body and landed on the ground in front of the Guard. "Lion Guard! Get it!" Kion ordered, chariging in.

"Hebu Nuruke!" Nyota yelled, following right behind Kion.

"Huwezi!" Fuli ran right beside Nyota.

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte charged in.

"Zuka Zama, Zimwi!" Bunga chuckled.

"Don't hurt us!" the Zimwi squeaked, causing everyone to skid to a halt.

The head split open, revealing that it was the two young porcupines from earlier that night. "You're not the Zimwi!" Bunga accused.

"Wait." Fuli blinked. "So we ran away from two little porcupines?"

"Looks like it, Fuli." Nyota confirmed.

"So, did you two hear something scary and think it was the Zimwi?" Kion asked, sitting in front of the two little animals.

"Uh, yeah." answered one of the porcupines.

"Of course!" Ono realized, landing in front of the two lion cubs. "So, you huddled together and stuck out your quills to make yourselves look bigger." he deduced.

"Then Kwato and his friends saw you like that and thought you were the Zimwi." Fuli added.

"And so did we." Beshte lowered his head.

"Don't feel bad, Beshte." Nyota sympathized, placing her paw on his shoulder for a few seconds. "I think everyone was so spooked by Papa Rafiki's story, they were ready to believe anything."

"Wait a second." Bunga halted, pointing to the large figure a few feet away from them. "What about their ginormous Zimwi body?"

Ono flew up to investigate, landing on the top. "Termite mound." he informed, picking up a few termites in his talons.

"Mmm, termites." Bunga rubbed his palms together, "Excuse me." he climbed up the mound for a late-night snack.

"We ran up there when the Zimwi...I mean you guys..." the second porcupine corrected herself, "...were chasing us."

Nyota chuckled, "All this time, the 'Zimwi' was just two little porcupines." she smiled down at the two smaller animals.

"See? I was right." Bunga bragged, his mouth full of termites. "It did have two heads."

Kion shook his head, "Alright, now that we've finally solved the mystery of the Zimwi, let's go back to Hakuna Matata Falls and try to get some sleep." he voted, to which everyone agreed.

* * *

By the time they got back to Hakuna Matata Falls, the six young animals were all huddled together sound asleep, as were Timon and Pumbaa. The Guard went to their original sleeping spots and instantly collapsed into a peaceful sleep.

"You think you'll have that nightmare again?" Kion asked as he and Nyota laid down side-by-side.

"I don't know." Nyota answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I hope not, to be honest." she looked down at her paws.

A smile crossed Kion's muzzle, "Well I seem to remember something we used to do that kept your nightmares away." he quirked his brow.

"Kion." the female cub giggled. "We haven't done that since we were little." she reminded, a smile forming on her muzzle.

"So?" the prince shrugged. "It could still work. Wanna give it a try?"

Nyota's ears fell to the sides of her head as she thought it over. The sound of Bunga's snores filled the air, and she saw how peaceful her friends looked as they slept. She glanced back at her best friend, who's eyes were still on her. The lioness sighed, "Sure, what's the worse that could happen, right?"

"Right." Kion agreed, brushing his nose against her cheek before stretching his body, his forelegs resting perpendicular to his chest. Nyota stretched out before rolling onto her right side, moving her body so her head laid against Kion's left leg while the rest of the top half of her body was curled against his chest, the lower half laying against the male cub's right side.

"Good night, Kion." Nyota muttered as her eyes drifted closed.

"Sweet dreams, Nyota." Kion replied, resting his cheek against her neck.

Both cubs soon drifted off, their tails gently swaying on the ground as they began to purr.

* * *

The following morning, the rest of the Guard accompanied Beshte to Big Springs in order to support him for his audition. Three male hippos from the pod walked out of the lake and stood on a large stone a few feet from the shore.

"So, those are the hippos you need to bellow for?" Fuli questioned, sitting on a rock so she was furthest away from the water.

Beshte nodded in confirmation. "But I'm not sure I can do it." he admitted, looking down at his feet. "I'm still kinda scared."

"Scared of this?" Kion repeated, stepping up to his hippo friend. "Beshte, last night you faced the Zimwi."

"But, Kion, there was no Zimwi." the Guard's strongest reminded.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that. And yet, you charged in anyway." Nyota added, standing beside Kion, with Ono perched on her back. "And if you can do that, I think you can bellow in front of a couple of hippos." The lioness cub gave her hippo friend a sweet, encouraging smile.

A grin spread across Beshte's face. "You're right, Nyota. Thanks!" he replied, bumping his snout to the feline's cheek. "Now I'm ready for that audition. Here I go."

"Good luck!" his friends called after him as Beshte stood on a large boulder in the lake, in front of the three other hippos.

Beshte took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before starting his bellowing. He bellowed for about a minute before stopping. The three other hippos took just as long to deliberate. "We love it!" cheered the first Bellow Fellow, an older hippo with dark purple-grey skin and teal eyes.

"Best ever!" added the second Bellow Fellow, another old hippo with dark purple-blue skin and light brown eyes.

"Really?" Beshte grinned.

"Congratulations!" the first fellow said. "You're now a Bellow Fellow!"

"You can bellow with us any time!" the second fellow informed.

"How about now?" Beshte asked. All four hippos then started to bellow rhythmically as the rest of the pod swam closer to watch the show.

"Now, that is scary." Bunga stated, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Twenty chapters down and seven to go! That much closer to the end of the season! Thanks again for all the constant love and support, ya'll are the best fans ever! **

**Next time (personally the chapter I've been wanting to write since I started this story): **_**Kion and Nyota find themselves against the cunning lioness who seems to know more about the Roar of the Elders than they do. Can she be trusted? **_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**jdkeller2000: **Don't worry, it will be explained in the sequel how Nyota came to be found by Rafiki.

**TheGreenVex: **I don't think I'll have Kion full on Roar at Nyota, but the venom in his system will create some friction between the two on more than one occasion. I never said this ship would be smooth sailing. As for season two, I plan on posting it within a day or two of season one being completed so ya'll won't have to wait so long. I'm just that nice!

**18Andrew: **The wait's over, here's the next chapter!

**johannvanguard: **I'm glad you're liking my own original tweaks to the chapters. Thanks for the reviews.

**KDBloomfield: **Well, here's the next one. Hope you like it as much as the previous ones!

**24680: **Shaba's name means "Copper" in Swahili, meant to reflect that his fur is more copper toned than yellow or gold like other males in the show.

**1234567890: **Yeah, I planned on them eventually being nice to eachother, I just thought the cattiness at first would make for interesting developments later on.

**MELJA: **I already planned on Nyota being another factor that keeps Kion calm when his scar bothers him. I even have a few moments planned out where that's the main focus.

**BDCJC: **The accidental kiss will happen in front of some animals, but not their families. Just wait and see.

**Atea1793: **No, I had no plans to involve Kopa in this story at all (he's technically not cannon to the franchise). So no, it will not come up in the following chapter, which is when Zira first appears in _The Lion Guard_.

**Natalie Jarrett: **Seven more chapters to go, and a few them have fluff moments galore! So that should tie ya'll over until the real romance begins.

**Guest review #1: **Answering in order; 1) I've got a one-word hint for you "Mistletoe". 2) Kion and Nyota will have their own "love" song, it will be from another one of my favorite movies! Wait and see. 3) It's kinda hard to say who falls first really. I'm sure Kion is the first to fall for Nyota, even though he didn't realize at the time he began to. Make sense? Season two will explain that.

**MEDCU: **I'm considering adding a few chapters after _TheLionKing2 _storyline wraps up as a way to explain where the Guard ends up afterwards. If ya'll want, I could write a chapter based on Kion and Nyota settling their own territory where they will rule, and include their coronations.

**HTISUSATFMRBTBSH: **I try to make Nyota grow a little bit every other chapter or so. As for the _HowToTrainYourDragon _references, I couldn't say for sure because I've never watched those films. All I can really say is Nyota and Kion have been best friends since they could walk basically, and somewhere along the way, their feelings grew from friendship to love.

**DemonGirl123: **Okay sis, I know you live for the fluff, so I hope you enjoy all the Kion/Nyota moments in this chapter. You're the best sister in the whole wide world! Love ya!

**KNFABBO: **Some songs in season three will be featured, depending on which characters sing it. I also plan on adding songs from other disney films in other aspects of the chapters as well.

**Thanks for the reviews guys, ya'll are the best!**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	21. Lions of the Outlands

**Lions of the Outlands**

* * *

**Song Key:**

_"Words appearing like this indicate Zira's vocals."_

**"Words appearing like this indicate Kion's vocals."**

_"Words appearing like this indicate Nyota's vocals."_

_**"Words appearing like this indicate Kion/Nyota vocals."**_

* * *

The Pride Lands' savanna was filled with the laughter of four animals playing Baobab Ball. An older cub, stockily built yet muscular, with a copper-colored pelt and lighter colored muzzle, paws, and underbelly, a rust-red mane tuft on the top of his head and matching tuft on the tip of is tail, and emerald green eyes, ran ahead of the group holding a baobab fruit in his mouth. He tossed it up and swatted at it with his paw, sending it through the air towards his teammate.

"It's all mine." giggled a cream-furred lioness cub as she jumped to catch the fruit.

"Not on your tail Nya!" Bunga laughed as he ran after her. Nyota kicked up some dirt to temporarily blind the honey badger so she could make an escape. Bunga spit out some dirt that got in his mouth, "Not fair Nya!"

Nyota simply giggled as she ran with Shaba across the grasslands, with Bunga and Kion on their tails. The female cub tossed the fruit in the air and hit it with her head back towards the lion cub she looked to as her older brother.

"I got it!" Shaba's and Bunga's voices overlapped as they both went for the baobab.

Nyota's eyes narrowed as she went to tackle Bunga, but was instead tackled herself. A blurred mixture of cream and gold rolled down the sloping land, laughing as it did so. "Ha!" the female's voice bragged as Nyota slammed Kion down on his back, both of her paws on his chest. "Nice try Kion." she chuckled as she jumped off the prince and broke into a run.

"Not so fast!" Kion smirked as he ran after his best friend.

Shaba held the baobab fruit in his mouth, keeping it just out of reach of the honey badger currently running around his paws. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nyota run at his side from a few feet away, "I'm open!" she called out, jumping into the air.

The copper-furred cub launched the fruit in her direction, only for it to be intercepted by Bunga. "Zuka Zama!" cheered the Guard's bravest as he ran with the baobab fruit away from the three lions chasing him.

"I'm gonna get ya Bunga." Nyota warned, catching up with her honey badger friend.

Kion ran past her and Bunga tossed him the baobab fruit, which he caught in his mouth and ran with. "Oh it's so on, Kion." Nyota chuckled as she chased after the prince. The lioness cub pushed herself to run as fast as she could and pounced on the golden furred cub, sending the fruit flying from his mouth. "Shaba!" Nyota called as she kicked and flying fruit in her brother's direction. Her moment of distraction gave Kion the opportunity to pounce on her, sending the two cubs rolling though the tall grass.

Bunga let out a laugh as he jumped on Shaba's back, "Sorry Shaba-daba, it's all mine." Bunga chuckled, catching the fruit before the lion could. Shaba skidded to a halt, but the badger still remained on his back, dancing as he held the baobab fruit above his head, "Winner, winner! Zebra dinner!" he shouted as he laughed and continued dancing.

"Get off me Bunga." Shaba groaned, rolling his eyes.

The two younger cubs came flying through the grass, with Kion landing flat on his back with a grunt. "Pinned ya again." Nyota giggled, swishing her tail. "Face it Kion, you're never gonna pin me." she giggled again.

The lioness' laughter was short lived with a panicked voice shouted, "Hyena in the Pride Lands!" a group of about six gazelles jumped over the nearby bushes, their eyes wide in fear.

"Hyena in the Pride Lands?" Nyota and Kion repeated.

"Hyena in the Pride Lands?" Bunga and Shaba chorused the next moment. "Alright, hyena, you picked the wrong day to come into the Pride Lands" Bunga warned, smoothing out the fur on his arms as Shaba turned around, ready to pounce on the hyena.

However, the hyena that jumped out of the bushes was a familiar, friendly hyena. "Hey, Bunga." Jasiri greeted with a giggle.

Shaba quirked his brow, "Wait, aren't you the hyena that helped Kion when he was trapped in the Outlands?" he questioned.

"Jasiri!" Kion and Nyota greeted, untangling themselves from their pinning positions and running up to her. "What are you doing in the Pride Lands?" Kion asked.

"Looking for you." the female hyena answered, her ears falling to the sides. "I have a problem back home, and I need your help."

"Don't tell me it's Janja and his clan again." Kion rolled his eyes.

Jasiri shook her head, "Actually, it's lions." she corrected.

"Lions?" Shaba and Nyota exchanged a confused look.

"In the Outlands?" Kion and Bunga shared the same confused glance.

Jasiri nodded in confirmation. "They've taken over my family's watering hole...and they won't share it." she lowered her snout.

"But there shouldn't be any lions in the Outlands." Shaba noted, looking between the three members of the Lion Guard.

"You sure it's not just one lioness and a pack of jackals?" Nyota prided, raising her eye brow.

"Yes. It's a whole pride of lions." Jasiri reaffirmed.

"Okay. Well, I'd be happy to talk to them, Jasiri." Kion offered. "Maybe they're lost or something."

"Asante, Kion." Jasiri thanked, giving the lion prince a smile.

Nyota stepped up beside Kion, "Maybe it's a good idea to bring the wisest lioness in the Pride Lands in on this?" she threw out, earning a glance from Kion. "Come on Kion, I've settled disputes like this before. Besides, I don't like you going into the Outlands alone." Nyota glanced at Jasiri, "No offense to you."

"I understand." Jasiri smiled.

Kion pondered Nyota's words for a moment, then gave a nod, "You're right Nyota." he agreed. "I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this."

Shaba cleared his throat, "Well, if you two are going, then I am too." he stated, looking down at the two younger cubs.

Kion and Nyota rolled their eyes and groaned. "We don't need a babysitter, Shaba." the Guard's wisest said with another groan. "This isn't the first time we've been to the Outlands."

"I don't care." Shaba rebuked. "You two have a habit of finding trouble no matter where you go." He narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"You won't take 'no' for an answer, will you?" Kion asked with a deadpanned expression.

"No." the older male smirked.

Nyota sighed heavily, "Fine." she rolled her eyes.

"Bunga." Kion looked to the honey badger, who was still standing on Shaba's back. "Go back to the Lair and let the rest of the Guard know that me, Nyota, and Shaba are going to the Outlands with Jasiri."

Bunga nodded and jumped off the copper lion's back, "Got it." he agreed. "We'll meet up with you there."

"No need." the Guard's leader shook his head. "We should be right back."

"Besides," Nyota shrugged her shoulders. "it's probably all just a misunderstanding."

"I sure hope so." Jasiri sighed.

"Lead the way, Jasiri." Kion gave a nod to his hyena friend. The female canine nodded back and led the way to her territory, while Bunga ran in the opposite direction towards the Lair of the Lion Guard.

* * *

"You know Kion, I was kinda worried you might not help me." Jasiri admitted as she led the three lions through the Outlands towards her home.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kion asked as he ran up to walk alongside his hyena friend. "We've helped each other before."

"That was different. Last time the bad guys were hyenas." Jasiri reminded. "This time they're lions."

"Those lions probably don't realize there are good hyenas in the Outlands." Nyota pointed out, walking on the other side of Kion, while Shaba walked beside her. "I had that problem too." She gave Jasiri a friendly, and apologetic, smile.

"That is true." Jasiri chuckled.

"And I am sorry, you know, for growling at you." Nyota apologized, her ears falling to the sides of her head.

The female hyena returned the smile, "It's okay. I forgive you." she replied. "I do understand why you did growl though." She glanced at the two Guard members, her smile widening as she walked a few paces ahead of them.

"Well yeah, I thought you were gonna hurt my best friend." Nyota reminded as her and Kion followed Jasiri.

Shaba couldn't help but chuckle as he continued with them, knowing full well what Jasiri meant by her earlier statement.

Jasiri led her friends to a enclosure in the canyon where her clanmates were resting. One hyena, another female, with grey-purple fur and a beige underbelly, dull purple stripes, dark purple legs, and brown eyes was mock growling at a pair of of cubs. One cub had grey fur, indicating male, while the other had dark purple fur, indicating female. Both cubs squeaked back at the older female playing with them.

The playing stopped when the older female saw Jasiri returning. "Jasiri, you're back." she grinned, walking up to her, only to stop when she saw the three lions behind her. You weren't kidding. You really are friends with lions."

Jasiri giggled, "Madoa." she greeted, "These are my friends. Kion." the golden-furred cub tipped his head. "Nyota." the lioness lowered her muzzle and smiled. "And Shaba." the oldest cub gave a nod and a warm smile. "Guys, this is my sister, Madoa." Jasiri introduced.

"Nice to meet you." the three lions replied, all bowing their heads.

"Uh, yeah. You too." Madoa replied with a smile.

The two cubs she was playing with jumped behind a rock to hide, frightened by the three felines. "Aww, they're adorable." Nyota sighed.

"Hey there, little guys." Kion said softly. "Don't be afraid of us."

"You can't blame 'em." Madoa noted. "All they know are bad lions."

"Like the ones, who stole our watering hole." Jasiri added.

"Well, that's why we're here." Nyota informed.

Kion nodded in agreement. "I don't know why those lions are in the Outlands, but I'm sure we can clear things up." he exchanged a glance with Nyota, who nodded her head.

"I hope so." Madoa sighed, glancing to the two cubs. "Those little ones need the water."

"We all do." Jasiri followed.

"Then let's go." Kion voted. Jasiri led them to the watering hold her clan was using before it was taken over by the evil lions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands.

Rafiki was busy adding new paintings to the Lair's walls, detailing more of the new Guard's adventures. The rest of the Guard were discussing about Fuli and Ono racing.

"Ready?" Fuli asked, standing at the starting line with Ono.

"Ready." affirmed Ono.

"I'll be the ref!" Bunga volunteered, climbing up a vine to get a better view. "On your marks..." Fuli licked her paw and ran it over her ear, flattening it down as her and Ono prepped their stances, "Get set...Go!" the two friends took off down the path that wove around the Lair. "And they're off! It's Fuli in the lead!" Bunga commentated.

"I'm right on your tail, Fuli!" Ono chuckled, flying right over the cheetah's tail.

The female feline just glanced over her shoulder, "That's what you think." she challenged. "Huwezi!" The cheetah picked up speed and gained a fair amount of distance.

"And the winner is..." Bunga waited until the vine marking the finish line snapped, which happened when the Guard's fastest ran through it. "...Fuli!" he announced.

Ono panted as he flew past the honey badger and landed in front of Fuli. "Nice race." she complimented.

"Yeah, do it again." Bunga urged, tapping the egret's wing. "You almost had her that time."

"It was close, wasn't it?" Ono questioned. He pondered for a moment, flattening his crest feathers with his wing. "Maybe if I flatten my head feathers to reduce the drag..." he muttered, "...and stay closer to Fuli's tail to take advantage of her slipstream..."

"Drag? Slipstream?" Bunga repeated. "Wha'cha talking about, Ono?"

"I'm talking about winning!" the keenest of sight laughed, spreading his wings.

* * *

As Jasiri led Kion, Nyota, and Shaba to the watering hole, they were unaware of someone watching them. "Once we get to the watering hole, I'm sure we can work things..." Kion began to say, but was cut off when another lion pounced on Jasiri.

"We told you to stay outta here, hyena!" a mangy-looking lion yelled, baring his teeth. His main pelt was brown, with a grey muzzle, underbelly, and paws, a scrawly black mane, along with a patch of black fur on his chin and elbows, and red eyes.

"Hey!" Kion growled, tackling the older lion, pinning him on his back. "Back off!"

"You okay, Jasiri?" Nyota asked, helping the hyena to her feet.

Jasiri shook herself off, "Yeah." she breathed. "Thank you."

"Who's that guy?" Shaba quirked his brow, staring at the teenage lion currently on his back.

"Who are you?" the teen lion growled, glaring up at the cub pinning him.

"Name's Kion." the Guard's fiercest answered, narrowing his amber-brown eyes into a glare of his own. "Who are you?"

"Nuka!" called the voice of another cub, who was about Shaba's size, only he had dark brown fur and a darker brown mane tuft, with green eyes. "Hey, Nuka."

"Kovu!" the mangy lion known as Nuka addressed the cub. "Tell him to let me up." he looked from the dark colored cub to the golden one still pinning him.

"A friend of yours?" Kion asked, looking to Kovu.

The darker furred cub sighed, "He's my brother." he informed.

"That's right!" Nuka warned. "So you better let me up. It's two against one now."

Kion let the older lion go as Nyota, Shaba, and Jasiri joined them. "It's two against four." Nyota corrected with a snarl, flattening her ears and baring her teeth.

The six animals started circling eachother. "It should be five against one!" Nuka pointed out with a scoff. "What kind of lions are you? Siding with a hyena." he rolled his red-brown eyes.

"What are you two lions doing in the Outlands?" Nyota asked, keeping her eyes fixated on the pair. "Why aren't you in the Pride Lands?"

"Like our family's welcome there." Nuka scoffed.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Kion questioned. "I'm sure my dad would welcome you there."

"And who's your dad?" Nuka asked in a mocking tone, him and his brother ceasing the circling.

"The King of the Pride Lands." Shaba answered, standing firm and tall. "Simba."

Nuka's and Kovu's eyes went wide, "Simba?" they both repeated. "You really think he'd allow us into the Pride Lands?" Kovu asked, hopefully and with a smile.

"I don't see why not." the lion prince shrugged.

"Especially if you give Jasiri's family their watering hole back." Nyota added, standing at the right of the prince like always.

"Back to the Pride Lands?" Kovu muttered, still smiling. "That means I could see Kiara again." His smile only grew wider as he thought about the princess.

Nyota raised her brow, "You know his sister?" she questioned, quickly glancing to Kion before looking back at Kovu.

"Yeah." the dark brown cub answered, before looking away with his ears falling to the sides. "Uh, it was a while ago." he added, looking up at his older brother. "We gotta take him to see Mom."

Nuka stepped forward, placing his two front paws on a sloping rock to appear bigger than the cubs. "Yeah. She's gonna want to meet the son of Simba." he mocked, glaring down at the prince.

Nyota's eyes narrowed in response and she snarled, stepping onto the rock, forcing the mangy teenager to back down. "His name's Kion." she reminded, her voice low but stern. "Learn it, and use it." She let out a snarl.

"Cute." Nuka sneered. "His little girlfriend is sticking up for-" Nyota let out a growl, which made the teenage lion jump back with a scream, hiding behind his younger brother.

"Nyota." Shaba said sternly, getting the lioness cub to look at him. "Not the time or place."

Kovu looked up at the cub that was around his own age, "And you're..." he questioned.

"Her brother." Shaba answered. "Name's Shaba."

"Whatever." Nuka huffed. "Let's go." He turned around and walked towards the watering hole, Kovu following close behind.

Jasiri and Shaba were the next to follow, with Kion and Nyota bringing up the rear. "Yeah, I do not trust that guy." the Guard's wisest whispered to her leader.

"Just take it easy." the fiercest replied. "We're not here to fight. We're here to help Jasiri's family."

"Yeah, I know." the lioness sighed, her and the prince meeting eachother's eyes.

* * *

The watering hole soon came into view. A lioness with gray-tan fur, beige-cream muzzle, underbelly, and paws, red eyes, a notched right ear and a dark tan stripe down her head stood at the shore, taking a drink.

"Mother!" Nuka's voice called, getting her attention. She looked up and saw her sons approaching, followed by three more unfamilar lions and a lone hyena. "We have a visitor."

"It's Simba's son. Kion.' Kovu informed, running ahead and grinning. "And his friends, Shaba and Nyota."

"Simba's son?" the lioness gasped, instantly noting that the younger cub with gold fur was the prince. "Well, what an honor." She bowed her head before walking up to them.

"He pounced on me." Nuka tattled, running to his mother's side.

The older lioness simply sighed, "I'm sure you pounced first." she noted. She looked down at the three Pride Land cubs, "Welcome. I'm Zira." she introduced. "And this my daughter, Vitani." A smaller lioness, who looked alot like her mother, only her fur was more of a dusty-peach hue and a tuft fell over the tops of her bright violet eyes.

"Three lions and a hyena?" she questioned. Shaba's eyes widened when he looked at the other female cub.

"One of them is not just any lion, dear." Zira said to her daughter. "He's Simba's son. The Crown Prince of the Pride Lands." The lioness glanced down at said prince. "So tell me, Kion. What brings you and your friends-" she cast a glance to Nyota and Shaba, before returning focus to Kion. "-to the Outlands?"

"I did." Jasiri answered. "We're friends too."

"Friends with royalty?" Zira gasped. "Gracious, I underestimated you, my dear."

"Kion's not just royalty." Jasiri chuckled. "He's leader of the Lion Guard."

"Leader of the Lion Guard." Zira repeated, again glancing to the other two cubs standing beside Kion. "But not all of the Guard isn't here.

"I didn't need the whole Guard." Kion stated, taking a step forward. "Now, what are you doing in the Outlands? And why have you taken over Jasiri's watering hole?"

"So many questions, Kion." Zira sighed as she walked away and jumped onto a large boulder. "What I don't understand is why you don't just use the Roar to give your friend the water she needs."

"What?" Kion blinked in confusion.

"He can do that?" Jasiri asked, glancing to Nyota and Shaba, who just shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Kovu asked his mother.

"Mom?" Vitani muttered, looking up at her mother.

"As leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses a special power. The Roar of the Elders." Zira informed, much to the shock of the three Pride Landers. "Isn't that right?" the lioness leader raised her dark eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kion confirmed. "How do you know?"

A smile spread across Zira's beige-cream muzzle, "Oh, I know all about the Roar." she mused, hopping off the boulder and striding up to the young prince. She looked up to the clear sky, "You see that little cloud?" she asked, pointing out the lone, little cloud. "Try roaring at it."

Kion blinked, "Roar at the cloud?" he repeated, walking up to stand beside the older lioness.

"What's wrong, Kion?" Zira asked sweetly. "I thought you wanted to help your hyena friend." She looked down at the young Guard leader.

"I don't see how roaring at a cloud is gonna do that." the prince admitted. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a pleading look in Jasiri's eyes. Kion sighed, "Well, I guess it won't hurt to try."

Zira stepped back, her eyes narrowing slightly as her sweet smile turned into a not-so-sweet grin. Kion unleashed his Roar, aiming it directly at the cloud. The cloud doubled in size and turned grey, creating a clasp of thunder and lightning as rain poured down.

"Whoa." Shaba breathed from his spot beside Vitani, his green eyes wide.

"Hevi kabisa." Nyota muttered, standing on the other side of her surrogate brother, her own eyes wide.

Shaba leaned down to Nyota as the rain stopped, "Did you know he could do that?" he asked.

"Nope." Nyota answered. Her eyes immediately went to Zira, and they narrowed slightly. "Zira. How did you know the Roar could do that?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I feel a little uncomfortable discussing the Roar..." she answered in a soft voice, her eyes fixating on Jasiri, "...in front of a hyena." she finished, her voice getting edgier.

"Oh, don't mind me." Jasiri spoke up. "I just want my watering hole back."

Zira looked to Kion, who now had Nyota standing at his side. "Perhaps we can go somewhere more private and talk." the older lioness suggested. "Lion to lion" She jumped onto a stone slab where a trail started through the canyon wall.

Kion went to follow her, but Nyota quickly ran in front of him, standing between him and Zira. "Can we talk? Alone?" she met Kion's eyes and he could tell she was serious. The prince nodded and walked with her to the edge of the watering hole, so their conversation couldn't be overheard.

"What is it, Nya?" Kion asked.

"I don't trust her." Nyota answered flatly, glancing to Zira before meeting Kion's eyes again.

"But she knows more about the Roar than we do." Kion reminded.

"Maybe she's bluffing." Nyota replied, her voice still low. "We don't know anything about Zira, or her family. I have this feeling deep down in my gut that she can't be trusted. And Rafiki's told me to never ignore feelings like this."

Kion sighed, "Nyota, she knew that if I Roared at the cloud, that it would rain." he pointed out.

"Okay, so maybe she knew that. But come on-" the Guard's wisest sighed, meeting his eyes. "If you're serious about talking with her then, I'm coming too."

Kion blinked, "Nyota, you don't-" he began, but was cut off when his best friend spoke. "This isn't me asking as your best friend." she stated, taking a step forward so only an inch was between them, their eyes locking with one another's. "This is me telling you as your second-in-command. I'm going with you."

In all the time he's known her, Kion has never seen Nyota more serious than she was in that moment. He knew that now she's made up her mind, there was no convincing her otherwise. "Okay." Kion agreed. "But just do one thing."

"Sure." Nyota agreed.

"Put the claws away." Kion whispered, glancing down at her paws, seeing all four sets of silver-grey claws protracted. Nyota looked down and blinked, she hadn't even realized her claws were protracted in the first place. She quickly retracted them and stayed close to Kion's right side as they walked up to Zira, "Okay, Zira. Let's talk." Kion said.

"Wonderful." the older lioness sighed.

Shaba walked up to Nyota, who faced him in the next instant, "No, you stay here." she told him, her eyes still firm. "Stay with Jasiri."

"You really expect me to stay here while you and Kion go off alone with her?" Shaba questioned.

"Yes." Nyota stated. "We can't leave Jasiri alone with them." she motioned to Zira's three children. "Please Shaba."

The older cub sighed, "Fine." he agreed. "Just be careful." Shaba tapped his forehead to Nyota's, nuzzling her gentle.

"I will, big brother." Nyota replied, giving her surrogate brother a wink before catching up with Kion.

"Children, I'll be back soon." Zira assured, turning around and starting up the trail. Nuka glared in Jasiri's direction and growled. "Play nice, Nuka!" Zira called after him.

Jasiri snapped at the older male, who yelped and leaped behind his two younger siblings. "That's right, Nuka." the female hyena chuckled. "Let's play nice."

* * *

Zira led Kion and Nyota up the winding trail, "Kion. Son of Simba. I'm so glad to meet you." she admitted, her voice soft and sweet, which made Nyota's fur stand on end.

The lioness cub rolled her eyes, "Yes, we've established that Kion's the prince." she groaned. "You don't need to keep pointing it out, Zira." Her eyes remained in a narrowed glare as she looked at the older female.

Zira simply smiled and faced the two cubs. "Sweet, dear Nyota." she cooed, making the younger female bare her teeth. "As the Wisest of the Guard, you should no better than to disrespect those older than you."

Nyota blinked, "How'd you know I was the Wisest?" she asked, quirking her brow. "How do you know I'm not the bravest? Or keenest of sight?"

Zira chuckled, "Because my dear, the Wisest of the Lion Guard has always been a lioness." she answered. "It's an honor to be a part of the Lion Guard, and to be chosen as the Wisest...well, it sure speaks to the confidence our young Prince has in you." The older female looked to Kion.

"Nyota's my best friend." Kion defended. "She was the only one I could name the Wisest. I trust her completely."

A smile crossed Nyota's muzzle as her ears fell to the sides. For a brief moment, Nyota had forgotten where they were and who they were with. She shook herself out of her daze and focused her eyes back on Zira.

"How adorable...young love." Zira muttered, jumping onto another large boulder, looking down at the cubs.

Kion and Nyota glanced at eachother, their brows raised. "So, are you gonna tell us about the Roar or are you gonna yank us around by our tails?" the Guard's wisest asked bluntly. "And while you're at it, maybe you can tell us why you and your family live here instead of in the Pride Lands."

Zira's eyes hardened for a brief moment as she remembered why she had to raise her family in the Outlands, but she quickly regained her composure, not wanting her true colors to show just yet. "Sweetie, it doesn't matter where we live. Whether we live in the Outlands or Pride Lands, we're all lions." she replied sweetly. "And that's what's most important."

_"There is no greater power than to rule over the land_

_We all have it inside us, it's here where we stand."_

_My friends, you know it's true_

_Look close and you will find_

_Ruling every animal is destiny for our kind."_

Zira reached down into a hole and pulled out a jerboa by it's tail and held it in her paw, carefully caressing it's head with her claw, making it shake in fear. Kion and Nyota exchanged another glance.

_"So if we're joined together_

_We will never fall_

_Lions must rule forever_

_Lions over all."_

Zira carefully tapped each cub on the head, earning a snarl from Nyota, as she walked into a cave, where the path was surrounded on both sides by lava. Kion and Nyota followed her, with the lioness cub keeping her ears low and eyes narrowed, focused solely on the matriarch.

_"Lions over all_

_No animal is more grand_

_Lions over all_

_It's why we rule the land_

_We crush any resistance_

_So enemies keep their distance_

_Lions, lions over all."_

Zira leaped up some smaller boulders, landing on a larger one where a pile of old bones laid. In the midst of her verse, she knocked them down, causing the cubs to back away. The lioness matriarch kept her eyes firm and a smile set, only it wasn't as sweet as before.

Nyota glared up at Zira, following her path up the boulders with Kion right beside her.

_"If we do what you suggest_

_We'd be evil and cruel."_

**"Using force and threat**

**That is no way to rule."**

The two Guard members kept their stances firm as they challenged the older lioness. Zira, on the other hand, found it slightly amusing.

_"But if we're joined together_

_We will never fall_

_Yes, lions must rule forever_

_Lions over all!"_

Zira circled the two cubs before continuing down the path to the cave's exit, continuing her song.

_"Lions over all_

_No animal is more grand._

_**(Stay noble and grand.)**_

_Lions over all_

_It's why we rule the land._

_**(We must protect the land.)**_

_"We crush any resistance_

_**(Friendships and kindness)**_

_So enemies keep their distance_

_**(Will always find us)**_

_Lions, lions over all."_

"Zira, you and I have different ideas about how lions should act." Kion noted, keeping a small distance between him and Nyota, and Zira.

"And that's why we're here." Zira reminded, leading the two cubs out of the cave. "To talk." Just beyond the cave was the entrance to the den where Zira and her pride lived. The two young cubs gaped up at the formation, which resembled the head of an animal with stalagmites resembling teeth. "It may not be Pride Rock, but we call it home. This way." she led the pair inside.

"Yeah, still not trusting her." Nyota whispered to Kion, keeping close to his right, scanning the surroundings for any other lions or lionesses.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lair of the Guard...

Ono and Fuli were racing once more, with Bunga commentating and Beshte observing from his pool. "And here they come! Heading toward the finish." Bunga announced as he caught sight of the cheetah and egret. "Fuli wins again!" the honey badger cheered as Fuli crossed the finish line once again.

A few seconds later, Ono came diving through and crashed right into Bunga, knocking him off the boulder he was standing on to the ground. The egret panted, trying to catch his breath as he laid on the badger's stomach. "Good race, Ono." Bunga praised. "You almost got her that time."

Ono got to his feet, only to fall off Bunga's stomach and land on his back with a groan. Bunga stood over his avian friend, "Just one more run." he encouraged. "I think you're wearing her down."

Fuli just stretched out her limbs and pranced in place, showing no visible signs of exhaustion. "Maybe some other time." Ono panted, staring at the Lair's ceiling.

"You wanna give it a go, Big B?" Bunga asked with a grin.

The hippo shook his head, "I don't think so." he answered.

"Hey, Rafiki!" The Guard's bravest called over to the mandrill, who was still working on his paintings. "You wanna race Fuli?"

"Me? Race Fuli?" Rafiki repeated. "The fastest in the Pride Lands." he let out a laugh, "Who would be so foolish to do that, huh?" He looked around the Lair, noting that two members had not yet returned, "Where are Kion and Nyota, huh?" he asked.

"Oh right." Bunga remembered, getting confused looks from his friends. "Kion told me to tell everyone he, Nya, and Shaba are going to the Outlands with Jasiri." he relayed. "But they'll be right back."

"Why was Jasiri here?" Beshte asked.

"And why'd she take Kion, Nyota, and Shaba to the Outlands?" Fuli questioned.

"She wanted them to talk to some lions who live there." Bunga answered.

Ono got to his feet, "Lions in the Outlands?" he repeated, not believing it.

"Yeah, I know." the badger scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Weird, right?"

Rafiki's eyes went wide, "No! They are not just any lions." he told the Guard. "They are the Outsiders."

"The who now?" the Guard's bravest blinked in confusion.

Rafiki led the Guard to the wall of the Lair that depicted painting of the Outsiders, and using his bakora staff, he made them come to life. "The Outsiders are a group of lions led by a lioness named Zira." he informed. "Simba banished them from the Pride Lands before any of you were born."

The Guard's fastest raised her brow, "Why would Simba banish other lions?" she asked.

"Because Zira and her family, they were loyal only to Scar." Rafiki answered, pointing to a painting depicting Zira standing at the edge of Pride Rock with Scar. "After Scar was gone, Simba became King." Rafiki tapped the painting of Simba standing on Pride Rock, making it come to life. "But Zira told Simba he could not rule the Pride Lands. Because Scar had chosen her son Kovu to be king." The next painting showed Zira with her youngest cub.

"But Scar was never the real King!" Bunga raised his fist.

"Correct, honey badger. And that is what Simba told Zira." Rafiki continued. "But Zira would not listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba!" He animated the next panting depicting said fight. "Of course, Simba won quickly. But after that, he had no choice. He had to banish Zira and her family from the Pride Lands. Forever."

Bunga scratched his head, "So the lions in the Outlands might be Zira and her family?" he guessed.

"Most definitely." Rafiki nodded. "And if they find out that Kion is Simba's son, there could be trouble. much trouble." The old mandrill gripped his staff, knowing full well that if Nyota was with Kion, and Zira had shown any threat, she would take the fall, and Rafiki worried for his cub, for he knew she stood no chance against the likes of Zira.

"We've gotta help Kion and Nyota!" Ono squawked, flapping his wings.

"Right. Let's go!" Fuli voted, running towards the Lair's entrance.

"Till the Pride Lands end...Lion Guard defend!" The four Guard members raced out of their Lair and towards the Outlands.

* * *

"Okay, Zira. We're alone." Nyota noted as the older lioness led them through the entrance to her pride's den. "Tell us about the Roar."

"Don't worry, young ones." Zira soothed. "I'll tell you all about it. But first, you two need to tell me." she turned to face the pair of cubs. "Whose side are you on? Lions? Or hyenas?"

"We're on the side of the Circle of Life." Kion answered. "And the animals who respect it." Nyota nodded firmly in agreement.

Zira sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, turning back and continuing towards her den. "You do take after your father, don't you?" she noted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Nyota pointed out, her distrust of Zira only growing. She walked a large crevice in the wall, and two sets of eyes watched her as she passed.

"You see, I was hoping you'd choose to side with lions. With me." Zira admitted, leading Kion and Nyota to the open area of the den, which was surrounded by tall walls. "But if that's your answer..."

Two lionesses walked up behind the pair of cubs, letting out low growls. "What's going on here, Zira?" Nyota snarled, glaring at the older lioness.

Zira stood opposite Kion and Nyota, more lioness appearing behind her. "It's your choice kids. With me. Or against me." she stated, her lionesses joining her, standing on either side of their leader. "But if you're against me...you'll never leave the Outlands." Zira's eyes hardened and a low growl escaped her throat.

"I was right. I knew we couldn't trust you." Nyota growled, baring her teeth as she moved closer to Kion. She lowered her body and flicked her tail, getting ready to pounce if she needed to.

"Tell your lionesses to back down." Kion ordered, standing tall against the threat. "You know I have the Roar. And you know what it can do."

A smirk crossed Zira's muzzle, "I used to know someone else with the Roar." she informed, slowly circling the two cubs. "And when he used it against his fellow lions, he lost the Roar. Forever."

Kion raised his brow, "You're talking about Scar." he noted.

Zira nodded, "Scar and I were close. Very close." she sighed, her eyes reflecting a hint of happiness, which Nyota didn't buy for a second. "He taught me all about the Roar." Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she stared down the prince. "If it weren't for your father, he'd still be King of the Pride Lands."

"Scar was never the true King!" Nyota growled, her front claws protracting and ears flattening against her head.

"How dare you." Zira snarled, raising her paw, flashing her onyx colored claws.

Nyota lunged forward with a roar, managing to nip at Zira's shoulder before she was thrown into a boulder near the den's entrance. Kion's eyes widened as he saw his best friend get tossed through the air, and he winced when he heard the sound of her body hitting the boulder then the ground. "Nyota!" he called out, his ears falling flat.

One of Zira's lionesses charged in. Nyota groaned and shook off her dizziness, barely registering Kion calling out her name. She looked in his direction and was met with a pale brown lioness pouncing on her. Instinctively, Nyota held her paws up and braced them against the lioness' neck, while the opposing female's claws dug into the underside of her neck. Nyota and Zira's lioness locked glares and each growled, showing off their fangs.

The lioness raised her paw, and Nyota's eyes widened before she closed them, bracing herself for the attack. "Wait!" Zira halted, making Nyota open her eyes. The pride's matriarch motioned for her lioness to get off the cub, which she obeyed.

Nyota scooted away and ran back to Kion, who met her halfway and laid his chin on her neck, while she rubbed against his chest, letting out a shaky breath. "You okay?" the prince whispered.

"Yeah. A little shaken up, but fine." she answered, keeping herself pressed against him.

"I'll forgive your young mate for her little outburst, Kion." Zira said, walking past the two cubs. "If you two join me." she added with a growl. Kion glared at the older lioness and instinctively laid his neck over Nyota's, protecting her. "Think about it while I fetch my children. I want them to hear your decisions." Zira left the two cubs, with her lionesses surrounding them.

Nyota's ears flattened against her head as she locked eyes with the lioness that pinned her earlier, who took a step towards them. Reflexively, Nyota raised her body so her head was right under Kion's, her body acting as a barrier between him and the lioness.

* * *

Nuka paced along the side of the watering hole, his little sister laid on a rock behind him. "What's taking Mom so long?" Vitani sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm tired of waiting." Nuka ran towards Jasiri and Shaba, who were sitting on the other side of the watering hole.

"Nuka..." Kovu growled, standing between his brother and the hyena and lion. "...don't start anything. Mom said to play nice."

Behind him, Shaba was ready to pounce, his tail flicking back and forth and his pale black claws protracted. Jasiri, who was standing behind Shaba, just laughed her musical laugh, "Don't worry, green eyes." she giggled. "Any game your brother wants to play, I can play better."

"Oh, I'm not planning to play at all." Nuka growled charging forward. Shaba met his lunge and the two stared eachother down. "Nuka!" Zira growled, the teenage lion instantly freezing.

"Mom! You're back!" Kovu smiled.

"Mother." Nuka chuckled dryly. "Nothing's happening here." he assured. "We're just...playing nice." He ruffled the rust-red mane of the younger cub.

Shaba growled and swatted Nuka's paw away, walking up to Zira, instantly noticing she was alone. "Where are Kion and my sister?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Jasiri ran up to stand at Shaba's side.

"We have reached an agreement." Zira answered. "We agreed that the watering hole belongs to lions. Only." She growled at Jasiri.

"What?" Jasiri questioned, not believing Zira. "Kion and Nyota would never agree to that."

"They're lions, my dear, and we lions stick together." Zira stated, glancing to Shaba, who only growled. "Now, leave! And do not return!" Zira snarled at the lone hyena.

Shaba nudged Jasiri's shoulder, "Come on Jasiri, let's go." he told her. The hyena looked up at the older lion, seeing his eyes were calm and determined.

Jasiri shot one final glare at Zira, "Fine." she huffed, her and Shaba running off, while Zira stood tall with a grin.

* * *

The lionesses closed around the two cubs. "Keeping us here doesn't make any sense." Kion stated calmly, his eyes on the enemies watching them. "We just want you lions to share the watering hole."

The lioness who pounced on Nyota stepped forward, "You can tell that to Zira when she gets back." she replied coldly.

Nyota and Kion exchanged a glance and raised their eyebrows, "I don't think we're gonna wait around that long." the female cub giggled.

The lioness let out a growl and rose to her hind legs, preparing to pounce, only to be tackled by the two younger lions and knocked aside. Kion and Nyota ran to the back of the den and jumped onto one of the large boulders before quickly leaping off it, letting another lioness collide with the wall.

The two Guard members made a break for the exit. Two more lionesses ran through the cave and blocked the only exit, making the two cubs skid to a halt. The entire pride surrounded them, moving so that the only direction Kion and Nyota could move was backwards.

* * *

Jasiri walked beside Shaba as they left the watering hole. "I don't understand." the female hyena admitted. "You can't seriously believe that Kion and Nyota would join Zira."

"You're right." Shaba agreed. "I don't believe it." The copper-furred cub met the hyena's eyes. "Zira's got them trapped somewhere, and she's not gonna let 'em go."

"Then we should go and save them!" Jasiri urged, turning to run back.

Shaba jumped over her and blocked her path, "We can't." he rebuffed. "Zira's older and more experienced than we are. We can't take her, not by ourselves. If we try, we'll lose. And Kion and Nyota will be killed."

Jasiri's ears fell to the sides of her head as she let out a whimper. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"We go back to the Pride Lands and get the rest of the Guard." Shaba answered. "With their help, we can save Nyota and Kion." The two shared a nod and took off running.

They rounded a bend and came to a halt when the rest of the Lion Guard almost crashed into them. " Lion Guard!" Shaba breathed. "We were just coming to get you guys."

"What are you doing here?" Jasiri questioned.

"I know Kion said he and Nya would be fine..." Bunga started.

"...but we think they might be in trouble." Fuli finished.

"Do you know where they are?" Ono asked, landing on Beshte's back.

Shaba nodded, "Unfortunately, we do." he answered. "A lioness named Zira has Kion and Nyota prisoner somewhere. And I think she might kill them."

"Zira?" the four animals repeated, all of them exchanging worried looks.

"Wait, you know Zira?" Jasiri raised her eyebrow.

"We've heard about her." Beshte informed.

"Do you know where she took them?" Fuli questioned. Shaba nodded. He turned on his heels and ran back the way he and Jasiri came, with the rest of the Guard close behind.

* * *

Kion and Nyota had their backs against the wall, literally. Zira's lionesses closed in on them, forcing the cubs to bare their teeth and claws. "Nya, you see a way out?" Kion asked his best friend.

Nyota quickly scanned their surroundings before her eyes went back to the advancing pride. "The walls are too steep for us to climb. They'd be on us in seconds." she replied, her breathing labored. "I only see one way...and you're not gonna like it." The two cubs locked eyes, "The Roar." the female muttered.

"I can't." Kion rebuked, glaring at the lionesses who advanced closer.

"Then we're screwed." the Guard's wisest muttered.

"Way to stay positive." the fiercest sighed.

"If you want an optimist, talk to Beshte." the female cub rolled her eyes.

Zira's lionesses let out more growls and snarls, forcing the cubs to do the same. "Poor Kion." Zira sighed, shaking her head as she appeared in the den's entrance with her children behind her. "So helpless without his Roar." The matriarch walked down the path with her head held high.

"Mom? What's going on?" Kovu questioned, watching his siblings follow Zira. "Kion said he'd talk to Simba about letting us go back to the Pride Lands!" he ran after his family, stopping my his mother's side. "Why can't we be friends?"

"This wasn't my choice, Kovu." Zira replied, glancing to her youngest cub, before her eyes went back to the two Guard members. "They're the ones who chose the hyenas over us."

"Aren't we worried he'll use that Roar on us?" Nuka gulped.

"If he uses the Roar against other lions, he'll lose it forever." Zira's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the prince. "And if he doesn't use the Roar...well, he'll just lose." Kion's ears fell to the sides as he lowered his muzzle. "Either way, we win." Zira chuckled. "Without the Roar, Kion is harmless. Without Kion, Simba's Pride Lands are defenseless."

Nyota snarled, matching the matriarchal lioness' glare with her own. "Kion's harmless?" Nuka chuckled, preparing to pounce. "You won't pin me down this time!" He ran forward and growled, only to be headbutted by Nyota, "Back off, fleabag!" she growled, her fur bristling.

The blow sent the teenage lion rolling back towards his younger siblings. "Nuka, Nuka, Nuka." Vitani shook her head.

"This is your last chance." Zira roared, ataring down the two cubs.

All three lions hunched low to the ground. "Guess we'll have to fight our way out." Kion muttered. A flicker of movement caught Nyota's eye and she glanced up, spotting Ono flying over the walls. She nudged Kion's paw, twitching the edge of her eyebrow upwards. The prince caught on and glanced up, also seeing Ono, a smirk crossing his muzzle. "I just have on thing to say, Zira." he said, him and his best friend standing tall, "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" four voices finished as the animals they belonged to, along with Shaba and Jasiri, ran into the open area.

"Surprise!" Jasiri and Shaba chuckled.

Vitani bared her fangs and let out a snarl. Shaba instantly jumped in her path, and the two began to circle one another. "You know, my parents told me to never attack a lady." the male lion noted, a small smile crossing his mother.

"Good advice." Vitani snickered, lunging forward with a roar.

Shaba roared back and dodged to attack. "However..." he tackled her and pinned her to the ground, their eyes locking, "...your family attacked my sister so it's fair game." Vitani struggled against the older cub pinning her, but Shaba never let up.

The rest of the lionesses went after the other animals. Nyota grinned and ran towards the side wall, leaping onto a small ledge and tackling the lioness that pinned her earlier, slamming into her side. The blow sent the older lioness flying while Nyota landed on her stomach, momentarily dazed.

"Nya, behind you!" Jasiri warned, running towards her.

Nyota looked back and saw the same lioness charging towards her, only to be struck by Jasiri. "Thanks Jasiri." the lioness cub smiled, getting to her feet.

The pale brown lioness roared and ran towards the two younger females, claws protracted and rage in her eyes. Jasiri and Nyota exchanged a glance and spun on their feet. As soon as the older lioness leaped into the air, her face was met with the black and pale-cream hind legs of the hyena and lioness cub, which knocked her into another one of her pridemates.

"Mother, I'm scared!" Nuka screeched, as the pride was backed into the corner.

Zira rolled her eyes, staring down Kion, who was soon surrounded by the rest of his friends. "So...a Lion Guard with just two lions? Pathetic!" she snarled. "Stand tall, my lions! We have this ridiculous group of animals outnumbered!"

"Doesn't matter, Zira." Bunga grinned. "Go ahead, Kion. Use the Roar!"

Kion lowered his muzzle, "I can't." he admitted, a smirk forming on Zira's muzzle. "That's how Scar lost the Roar." Kion added, looking to his friends. "He used it against lions."

Nyota stepped up beside him, "That's not why he lost it. He lost because he used the Roar for evil." she reminded, rubbing her cheek against his. "Remember the story Papa told us? Scar used the Roar against his own Guard when they refused to help him take down Mufasa."

Kion's eyes widened for a moment, realizing his friend was right. "You're right Nya."

"Of course." the cream-furred cub grinned. "Wisest lioness, remember?"

Kion stepped forward, his eyes narrowed into a glare right at Zira. "No! That's not true." Zira rebuked, her voice shaking. "I know the Roar's powers. Listen to me, Kion..."

"Oh, I've listened to you, Zira." the prince growled. "Now, you listen to me. As long as I'm around, you're not welcome in the Pride Lands...or the Outlands!"

As Kion threatened Zira, Kovu slowly backed away, his ears flat against his head and tail low. Zira's eyes widened in fear, "You...you wouldn't." she stammered. "We're lions!"

Kion narrowed his eyes and unleashed his Roar, blasting Zira and her pride into the sky. Kovu's eyes widened in fear, glancing to the leader of the Guard. Kion's eyes met Kovu's, and the brown furred cub ran after his mother.

Zira and her pride landed on cracked ground near a large termite mound. "Where are we?" Nuka asked, shaking off the disorientation.

"Our new home." Zira answered. She looked out towards Pride Rock, her red eyes narrowing into an evil glare. "I promise Scar...one day I will reclaim Pride Rock in your name. Simba and Kion will regret this, mark my words." she snarled maliciously.

* * *

Jasiri's clan happily stood around their watering hole. Madoa stood opposite her sister and the two lion cubs. "I know Jasiri believed in you, but I'll admit, I had my doubts." she admitted, smiling at Kion and Nyota.

"And now?" Kion asked.

The female hyena chuckled, "I'm glad she has you for a friend."

Kion returned the smile, "Thanks. Me, too." he glanced at Jasiri and quirked his brow.

"I'm glad to have all of you as friends." Jasiri added, smiling at the Lion Guard.

"Back at ya, Jasiri." Nyota replied. She bumped her shoulder to Jasiri's and the two lightly headbutted eachother, sharing a friendly smile and a giggle.

The two small hyena cubs, were play-wrestling and they rolled around and landed a few feet in front of them. Kion jumped down to talk to them, "Hey, little ones." the golden cub smiled, lowering his head. "I'm not so scary now, huh?"

The two siblings glanced at eachother and ran away yelping, hiding behind a large rock. Jasiri, Madoa, and Nyota all laughed, while Kion just shrugged his shouldres, "Oh, well." he chuckled.

"Take it as a compliment." Nyota encouraged. "You are pretty fierce." She smiled at her best friend and rubbed against his side, laying her head against his shoulder. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Thanks again." Jasiri said, watching as her two lion friends joined up with the rest of the Guard.

"No problem." Kion shrugged off.

"Yeah, if you ever need anything, you know where to find us." Nyota added with a wink.

* * *

"I gotta tell ya Kion, your Roar sent Zira and her pride flyin!" Bunga grinned, nudging the prince's side as they crossed the border into the Pride Lands.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll ever see them again." Fuli chuckled from the other side of Bunga.

"I sure hope so." Kion agreed, him and Nyota sharing a look.

"Yeah." Shaba murmured, as he walked alongside Nyota's right. "That Vitani was kinda cute."

"You say somethin, bro?" Nyota asked, glancing to her surrogate brother.

Shaba shook his head. "Nope, nothing." he answered.

Nyota shrugged her shoulders and kept pace with Kion as they made their way towards their Lair.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! It's the chapter everyone's been waiting on (me included). Hoped ya'll liked my twist on it with Nyota, and I can't wait to see what ya'll think.**

**Next time: **_**Kion begins to doubt in his ability to control the Roar after a close call with someone dear to him. **_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**AJL: **All will be revealed in the sequel.

**BDC: **Well, Shaba was in this one. I'll add him in when storylines permit.

**jdkeller2000: **This episode is one of my favorites too! I've been wanting to write this chapter since I started this series. Hope you enjoyed it.

**johannvanguard: **Thanks for the constant reviews and keeping up with the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**BMDECJJLAC: **Well, if ya'll want a coronation then I'll write one, but you'll have to wait until Season3 comes to a close. Hope you'll be patient enough. And hey, I just might use those songs.

**KFOBB: **I'm still working out details like that. I haven't even come up with a territory name yet, let alone a guard for them. It will be a while before I get that far so I've got time, and yeah King Kion and Queen Nyota does have a nice ring to it.

**KNFOBB: **Aww, it's so sweet you think that. Her appearance will definitely change a little as she gets older.

**FWFKBS: **Well, you got your wish. Shaba was in this chapter.

**KNFABBO: **Nyota had her first solo back in ch7 "Nyota's Roar". I plan on her having more in the future (for sure in a season three chapter).

**FWFKBSS: **The adventures continue, and the romance will slowly grow. The meaning behind Nyota's nightmare will be revealed in a season two chapter.

**DemonGirl123: **I'm so glad you loved the fluff. Let me tell ya, that was just the tip of the iceberg for them. There's lots more where that came from, and it will unfold soon enough. More fluff to come in the next chapter.

**DreamersChance: **It's fine, you do important work. Thanks for keeping up with the story. I'm glad you liked the little Kion/Nyota fluff. As for Nyota's nightmare, it's not that complicating. It's actually pretty simple really.

**For all of you asking about a Kion/Nyota wedding and coronation, if I were to write that, it will happen post-season three storylines. Which, at the earliest, might not be written until after the New Year. I'm still cleaning up some minor details in the season three aspect, so it'll take time. I'm glad ya'll are looking that far ahead, it makes me want to work more on this story. Keep with the reviews and feedback, I'll keep writing.**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	22. Never Roar Again

**Never Roar Again**

* * *

**Song Key:**

**"Words appearing like this indicate Bunga's vocals."**

_**"Words appearing like this indicate unison vocals."**_

* * *

The Lion Guard chased Janja and his clan across the plains, after foiling another one of their half-baked plans. "Get outta here, Janja!" Kion growled.

"Come on, Kion. It was just one gazelle." Janja defended as he led his clan back into the Outlands, standing just at the edge of the border. "Okay. See, we're back in the Outlands. You happy?"

"And this time, stay there!" Bunga shook his fist.

Kion glanced to each member of his team, "Nice work everybody." he praised. "Let's go."

Bunga wiped his palms together, "We sure showed those hyenas who's the boss." he bragged.

Fuli nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You'd think they'd learn by now and just give up." she scoffed.

"They're too stubborn to give up." Nyota replied, walking in step next to her cheetah friend. The sounds of hyena laughter in the distance made the Guard stop in their tracks, "See my point?" the lioness met the cheetah's eyes.

"Hapana." Ono sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Looks like Janja and his clan are heading back into the Pride Lands." he informed the rest of the Guard, perching on Nyota's back.

"Seriously?" Fuli blinked.

"Don't they know when they've been beaten?" Bunga questioned.

"Guess they're not giving up today." Beshte shrugged.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Those hyenas." she groaned.

"C'mon, Lion Guard. Let's go." Kion voted. "Till the Pride Lands end...Lion Guard defend!" The Guard raced towards the direction where they heard the hyenas.

* * *

A grin spread across Janja's muzzle, "Spread out, boys." he ordered.

"I don't see that gazelle nowhere." Chungu spoke up. Beside him was Cheezi, who kept looking around, "You sure about this, Janja?" he asked. "We were just chased out of the Pride Lands."

"So?" Janja cleared his throat and stared down the two hyenas. "If I wanna go into the Pride Lands, we go into the Pride Lands."

"Janja!" the voice of the Queen growled. "What do you think you're doing in the Pride Lands?" Nala stood on a large boulder, glaring down at the hyenas.

Janja chuckled nervously, "Nala. Is this the Pride Lands?" he looked around, playing dumb. "I must have got turned around. I would never wanna go where I'm not welcome."

"But, Janja, you just said..." Cheezi stuttered, but clamped his jaw shut when Janja shot a glare in his direction.

"The Outlands are that way." Nala snarled, leaping off the boulder and staring down the clan that slowly surrounded her.

Janja rolled his eyes, "Yeah...so we keep hearin'." he groaned.

The Queen's glare only hardened, "So go!" she ordered.

Chungu's ears fell flat against his head, "Uh, I think she means it, Janja." he whimpered, backing away.

"Relax. She ain't so tough." the hyena leader scoffed, taking a step forward. "Out here all alone. Outnumbered." He narrowed his eyes and let out a growl.

"You sure you want to do this, Janja?" Nala questioned, hunching her body low.

"Oh, I'm sure." Janja cackled. "The question is... are you?"

The hyenas circled around the Queen, trapping her between them and the rocks. "Okay Janja, we've got you..." Kion jumped onto the large boulder overlooking the hyenas, his eyes widening when he saw the clan attacking his mother. "Mom!"

Nala quickly glanced over her shoulder to see her son standing where was moments ago. Seeing an opening, the hyena Nne lunged for the Queen's leg, knocking her off balance. Kion's eyes instantly narrowed as the clouds in the sky darkened to a steel grey. "Get. Away. From. My. Mom!" the young Prince unleashed his Roar, sending the clan of five hyenas flying back into the Outlands.

Just as Kion Roared, the rest of the Guard ran up behind him and froze when they saw the hyena pack flying. Kion slid down the rocks and ran to Nala, relieved she wasn't injured. Bunga stood with his eyes wide and jaw slack, "Un-Bunga-lievable." he sighed.

The ground began to quake beneath everyone's feet. "What's...the...kerbubble?" Beshte stuttered, bracing himself.

Nyota looked ahead and her eyes widened as she saw the cloud of roaring lions heading right for them. "Kion, your Roar!" she alerted. "It's coming back towards us!"

Nala and the Lion Guard tried to outrun the wind, but failed. Fuli and Nyota crashed into eachother, while Bunga flew right into Beshte, and poor Ono was sent tumbling over everyone else. Kion braced himself, but fell on his stomach. The ground beneath Nala's paws cracked, creating a crevice just wide enough for her to fall into.

"Mom!" Kion ran to the crevice's edge, seeing Nala clinging onto a rounded stone protruding from the side. "Mom, hang on." He reached down to grab her paw, "Almost..." the prince strained, grabbing his mother's paw between his. "Got you." Kion pulled Nala from the crevice and back onto solid ground, both royals sighing in relief. "Mom, are you okay?" Kion asked, his ears flat at the sides of his head as he nuzzled his mother.

Nala returned the nuzzle with a smile, "I'm all right, Kion." she assured her youngest cub. "Thanks to you." She pulled back and smiled at her son.

"Kion! Queen Nala!" Nyota called as her, Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte ran up to them.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Beshte asked.

"We're fine." the Queen reassured.

"I'll say it again, Un-Bunga-lievable." Bunga gaped.

"It sure was." Kion sighed heavily, his ears still down. "Is everyone okay?" He looked to the rest of his friends.

"Yup." Bunga grinned.

"Yes." Fuli followed with a small smile.

"Me, too." Beshte added.

"Yeah." Nyota smiled and rubbed her cheek against Kion's.

"Affirmative." Ono answered, perched on a small stone nearby.

Everyone looked in his direction and blinked, seeing that in the midst of the chaos, Ono had somehow lost his crest feathers. "What are you all staring at?" Ono asked, one of his crest feathers falling onto his beak. "Oh, strange. That looks like one of my feathers."

"Should we say something?" Bunga asked the rest of the Guard.

"I wouldn't." Fuli answered.

"Maybe he won't notice." Beshte noted.

"Oh, he'll notice." Nyota rebuffed, casting a glance at the hippo.

"Notice what?" Ono questioned. "Huh, funny, suddenly my head's kinda cold."

Kion looked out over the savanna, seeing various trees knocked over and flattened, "Hevi kabisa." he sighed. "The Roar did all this?" His ears fell flat against his head as he saw the damage his Roar was capable of doing. What he was capable of doing.

"C'mon Ono." Nyota smiled at the egret, standing in front of the branch he was perched on so he could easily jump on her back. "It doesn't look that bad, really." The Lion Guard continued on to their Lair. As she walked beside Kion, Nyota saw the hints of sadness, bordering despair, reflected in his eyes, which made her ears fall to the sides of her head.

* * *

The Guard sat around the pool in the center of their Lair, except for Kion, who just stared at the various paintings of his great-uncle's Lion Guard.

"What's the big deal about a few missing feathers?" the keenest of sight shrugged, landing on a stone near the water's shore. "They'll grow back, right?"

"That's the spirit, Ono." Nyota encouraged, taking a drink from the watering hole.

The egret smiled at the lioness cub, before looking down at his reflection, "Oh, no!" he shrieked. "That's me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Fuli answered, laying on a flat rock near the shore.

"What are all the other egrets going to say?!" Ono exclaimed, still shocked over how he looked without his crest feather. "You think they'll notice?"

"Oh, they'll definitely notice. It's impossible not to notice." Bunga confirmed. "I mean, everyone's gonna notice." Fuli and Nyota glared at the honey badger. "I mean...no one's gonna notice." he recanted. "I barely noticed."

Nyota rolled her eyes and jumped onto the sloping rock over the pool. Ono sighed heavily as he continued to stare at his reflection, "My head looks weird without feathers." he whined.

"Nah." Beshte rebuked, swimming up to his egret friend. "Just looks smooth, like a hippo's backside."

"My head looks like a hippo bottom." Ono translated, flatly. "That's something to celebrate."

"You look fine from below." Bunga pointed out, jumping down to the bird. "As long as you fly higher than everyone, they'll never know."

Ono quirked his brow, "And if I don't fly higher?" he questioned.

"Well, then you'll stand out." Bunga answered.

Ono shook his head and flew up to Nyota, standing right beside the lioness who was laying on her stomach with her paws crossed.

Bunga danced around the shore of Beshte's pool.

**"Fitting in is overrated**

**I'd rather be appreciated**

**What better way to shout you're here **

**Than have a head like a hippo rear!"**

The honey badger jumped onto the sloping rock, wrapping his arm around the egret's shoulders. "Bunga, that doesn't make me feel better." Ono replied, hopping away from the badger, moving to stand against the lioness' chest.

Bunga shrugged it off and swung on a vine towards one of the painted walls.

**"Giraffes stand out in the zebra herd**

**Elk can't hide in a flock of birds**

**With that head, you can't hide from view**

**Then again, who'd want to?"**

"Well, there's predators, for one." Ono pointed out. Nyota just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile even a little bit.

**"You gotta stand up, stand out!**

**Let the Pride Lands hear you shout**

**Be proud, be free, to be the way that you wanna be!**

**If weird is better, you are the best**

**Totally stand out from the rest**

**Lucky you, your head's unique**

**Looks like a rock that grew a beak."**

For comparison, Bunga held a small pebble up to Ono's head. In response, Ono tried to hide himself against the pale cream fur of Nyota's chest. Wanting to help cheer up the Guard's keenest of sight, Fuli and Beshte joined in with Bunga's song.

_**"You gotta stand up, stand out **_

_**Let the Pride Lands hear you shout **_

_**Be proud, be free, to be the way that you wanna be**_

_**To be the way that you wanna be!"**_

A small smile crossed Ono's beak, for he was grateful to have his friends. Nyota bumped the egret's cheek with her nose, and Ono leaned against her shoulder. Bunga pointed to a painting of his two adoptive uncles...

**"Don't forget my uncle Pumbaa**

**Folks all know him when he passes**

**'Cause his toots go Bada-boom-ba**

**You gotta respect those massive gasses!"**

Nyota let out a giggle, tapping her tail on the stone she laid on. She got to her feet, and lifted Ono with her nose and set him on her shoulder as the three Guard members continued to sing. Bunga swung through the vines falling from the cave's ceiling.

**"**_**Oh... You gotta stand up, stand out**_

_**Let the Pride Lands hear you shout**_

_**Be proud, be free**_

_**To be the way that you wanna be!**_

_**Stand up, stand out**_

_**Let the Pride Lands hear you shout**_

_**Be proud, be free**_

_**To be the way that you wanna be!"**_

Bunga scooped up Ono from Nyota's back and jumped onto Beshte's, setting the egret on top of the hippo's head as the trio kept singing. Nyota had a smile on her muzzle as she watched her friends, jumping down from her perch and landing by the pool of water.

_**"Stand up, stand out **_

**To be the way that you wanna be **

_**Stand up, stand out **_

**Let the Pride Lands hear you shout!"**

The musical beat ended as Bunga struck a finishing pose, "Right, Kion?" he asked.

Nyota glanced at her best friend, seeing Kion still staring at the paintings on the wall. Her ears fell to the sides of her head as she looked to him, "Kion?"

"Huh?" the prince questioned, glancing to his friends for a moment. "Yeah. Ono looks great." he agreed, before turning back to stare at the paintings of his great-uncle's Lion Guard.

"Well, obviously he didn't look." Bunga muttered, running up to Kion, jumping over Nyota along the way. "So what are you looking at, Kion?" the honey badger followed his friends line of sight, and he cringed. "Yeesh...Scar destroying his Lion Guard with the Roar. My uncles say Scar was the worst lion ever." Bunga added. "Good thing you're the one with the Roar now, huh?" he tapped the prince's side with his elbow.

"Yeah..." Kion agreed, although not entierly believing it to be true. "...good thing."

"Lion Guard?" Zazu's voice echoed through the Lair as he flew in, "Ah, there you are. Thank goodness."

"Zazu?" Nyota questioned as the hornbill landed in front of her, Bunga, and Kion. "What are you doing here?"

"Ono's job, apparently." the Majordomo answered. "There's been a rockslide. No one was injured, but it cut the giraffes off from their watering hole."

Ono flew down and landed behind Zazu, "Oh, no." he gasped, holding the tips of his wings up to his beak.

"Oh, yes, Ono." Zazu scoffed. "You would have known had you been on the lookout...Oh!" The hornbill shrieked when he saw the bald egret.

"There's nothin' wrong with him." Bunga stated, folding his arms over his chest. "He stands out."

"Indeed." Zazu noted. "In any case, the giraffes need your help."

Nyota looked to Kion and gave him a soft smile. "Right. We're on it." Kion returned Nyota's smile and glanced to the rest of the Guard. "Till the Pride Lands end...

"...Lion Guard..." the others added, only halted when they realized one of them was not joining the rest.

"Ono?" Bunga questioned.

"You coming?" Fuli quirked her brow.

The egret looked down at his talons, "Uh, I'm not sure." Ono shrugged.

"But Ono, you've gotta come." Nyota pleaded. "You're the keenest of sight."

"Nyota's right, Ono." Kion agreed. "Come on, we need you."

"You heard Kion. Duty calls." Zazu shoved Ono towards the Lair's entrance, past the rest of the Lion Guard. "Mustn't dawdle. Spit spot."

"Okay! Okay!" Ono squawked. "Lion Guard defend. Lion Guard defend!"

Nyota let out a giggle, "Zazu can be pretty persuasive." she lightly nudged Kion's shoulder with her own.

"Definitely." Kion agreed with a soft chuckle. "Now let's go Lion Guard."

* * *

It didn't take the Guard long to reach the giraffes and their watering hole. "At least the giraffes are all waiting patiently." Beshte noted.

"For now." Fuli muttered.

Kion led his team through the giraffe herd. "Nyota, can you come up with a plan to un-block the watering hole?" Kion asked the lioness walking beside him.

"Uh...yeah. Of course." Nyota answered, glancing to the prince out of the corner of her eye. She could still see a faint hint of doubt in the his amber-brown eyes.

Ono swooped down and landed on a small stone in front of Shingo. "Hey!" the male giraffe scolded. "Wait your turn, egg-head." He glared down at the bald bird.

"Egg-head?" Ono repeated. "Is that a reference to how smart I am?" he chuckled nervously.

"No, it's a reference to your head looking like an egg!" laughed Twiga, the herd leader. A few other giraffes joined in the laughter.

Ono let out a groan and covered his face with his wing. "Hey, don't call Ono an egg-head." Fuli hissed, defending her friend.

"Yeah!" Bunga added. "His head looks more like a hippo bottom." The giraffes continued to laugh.

Kion, Nyota, and Beshte all stood in front of the wall of rocks. "Well Nyota?" the prince questioned.

Nyota continued to stare at the rocks, her tail swishing behind her. "This is an easy one!" Bunga exclaimed, popping up between the two lion cubs, looking to Kion. "You can just use the Roar and blast those rocks away!"

Kion furrowed his brows, "Bunga, we should let the wisest member of the Guard come up with the plans." he stated through gritted teeth. He glanced up at Nyota and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I do have an idea." Nyota added. She looked to the Guard's strongest, "Beshte, if you move that one big rock, it'll open up the whole thing."

"Good plan." Kion praised, smiling at his best friend. "Come on, Kion. Just use the Roar!" Bunga exclaimed, again popping up between the two cubs. "Use the Roar! Use the Roar! Use the-"

"Bunga." Kion cut him off, getting annoyed with the honey badger. "We're trying Nya's plan first." The prince stepped aside so the Guard's strongest could easily get to the rocks. "Beshte?"

"You got it, Kion." Beshte approached the rock wall and braced himself against the largest one in the center.

"Everybody stand back." Nyota advised the giraffes.

Beshte put all of his weight against the center boulder, "Twende kiboko." he grunted. He pushed the boulder up and it collapsed the wall, creating a wide enough entrance for the giraffes to get to their watering hole.

"Great news, giraffies, your watering hole's back open!" Bunga announced. "Plenty of water for everyone!"

"It worked!" exclaimed a female giraffe, as she and a few others walked right past the hippo.

"Huzzah!" cheered Shingo as him and the rest of the herd followed the others to the watering hole.

"Our work here is done." Fuli noted, turning to walk back the way they came.

"Yeah." Nyota agreed. She glanced up at her hippo friend, "Nice work, Beshte." she smiled.

"Nice plan, Nyota." Beshte replied with a grin.

"I'll say." Kion agreed, rubbing her cheek with his nose. Nyota giggled and nuzzled back, her tail swaying behind her. "Just doing my job."

* * *

An animal crying in the distance caught everyone's attention. "Now what?" Bunga scratched the back of his head.

The Guard followed the animal's cries and saw it was a klipspringer on a small boulder in the middle of the river. Ono flew over and hovered in front of the scared animal, "Don't worry, little guy, we'll get you to safety." he assured. "Somehow." he added after-the-fact, taking note of the fast current of the river.

"He's a klipspringer." Bunga noted. "Can't he just jump to the other side?"

"I think the poor little guy's too scared to move." Beshte guessed.

The klipspringer let out another terrified cry. "We'll have to go get him." Kion voted, unsure of how to go about rescuing the animal.

"The water's moving too fast for me, Kion." Beshte informed.

"And it's too wet for me." Fuli added, taking a step back from the river's edge.

The Guard's bravest tapped his chin with his claws, "So just stop the water." he said to Kion. "You could do it with the Roar."

Kion shook his head, "No, not the Roar." he looked to Nyota. "What do you think we should do?"

"Oh...um." Nyota stuttered, looking around. She spotted a tree near the river's edge and an idea came to mind. "Beshte, the dead tree. I can use it as a bridge to get to him."

"Gotcha, Nya!" Beshte grinned, running to the tree. "Twende kiboko." the hippo grunted as he easily knocked the tree over with his snout.

"Thanks, Beshte." Nyota smiled as she ran past him, jumping onto the tree. "I'll go get the klipspringer. Kion, keep the tree steady for me?" she glanced back at her best friend, who nodded.

Kion jumped onto the base of the tree, watching as Nyota carefully walked across it towards the klipspringer. "Don't worry little guy, I'm coming." she assured. Nyota took another step and the wood cracked under her weight, and she let out scream as her paw sunk into the wood.

"Nyota!" Kion ran to her side and tried to help her get free. "My paw, it's stuck." the female cub whined, trying pull her paw from the trunk of the tree.

"Hang on Nya!" Bunga called out. "We'll save you!" The rest of Guard ran to help the two cubs.

"No! Go back!" Kion yelled.

"The wood's rotten." Nyota added in an equally loud voice. "It can't handle all our...weight!" The tree completely collapsed under the added weight of the three other Guard members, sending the five animals into the river. A chunk of wood from the tree struck Ono, who was hovering above his friends.

Acting purely on instinct, Kion dove under the water and grabbed Nyota by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back to the surface, dragging her onto the shore. Nyota coughed up some water and caught her breath once she felt the grass underneath her body. "You okay?" the prince asked, brushing his nose up the side of his best friend's head.

The Guard's wisest nodded. "Yeah." she answered, getting to her feet. "Thanks for the save..." she looked up and met the prince's eyes, "...but you do remember I can swim right?" she chuckled lightly.

The golden-furred cub closed his eyes rubbed his forehead against the side of the female's head, a portion of his damp mane falling over the cream-furred cub's forehead. The lioness nuzzled back, her ears falling to the sides of her head as her eyes met his, "Kion, what's wrong?" she whispered.

The two cubs pulled away from one another, but before a word could be spoken, Bunga popped up between them, resting his arms on their shoulders. "Looks like the little klippie-springer's safe." he noted, watching the small animal leap around in the nearby field, bleating happily.

"At least we're all in one piece." Ono noted in relief, perching on a tree branch over the rest of the Guard.

"Hey, Ono!" came the voice of another egret, an older one who's crest feathers were solid white and slicked back. He was perched in another nearby tree with two more members of the flock.

Ono shrunk away from his flock. "I knew this would happen." he muttered under his breath.

"What's with your feathers?" the older bird asked. "You're bald at both ends."

Ono sighed. "I know, I...what?" the keenest of sight looked behind him and realized his tail feathers were missing too. "That chunk of wood must've knocked them off."

"At least now everything matches." Bunga chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"This is so embarrassing." the young egret whined.

* * *

The Lion Guard walked across the plains back to their Lair, the two lion cubs keeping their distance from the others. "Kion?" Nyota questioned, walking beside her best friend. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Kion answered, not making direct eye contact with the female cub at his right.

Nyota raised her brow and kept her eyes on the prince. "Really? Because every time Bunga brought up the Roar..." she saw the change in Kion's eyes, "...you instantly changed the subject."

Kion's ears flattened against his head as he continued to walk, his muzzle low and eyes on his paws. "It's nothing." he muttered.

Nyota pursed her lips together and ran ahead to cut him off, "Kion, we've known eachother our whole lives." she reminded. "If you're gonna lie to me, you're gonna need to do a better job." A small smirk crossed her muzzle as she giggled, but she saw Kion's expression remained downtrodden. "Hey." She nuzzled him, tapping her forehead to his. "Talk to me Kion. What's wrong?" Her ears fell flat.

Kion sighed heavily, "After what happened with my mom...I'm afraid I might hurt someone else with the Roar." he admitted, looking down.

Nyota blinked, "Kion, what happened wasn't your fault." she padded up and rubbed her forehead against his. "It was an accident."

"I know...and that's the problem." Kion replied, his voice cracking and eyes were watering. "I couldn't control it. I don't know if I should ever use the Roar again." The young prince pulled away from his best friend and walked over to a nearby ledge over the river, sitting down with his ears flat and muzzle lowered. Nyota faintly heard him sniffle.

Nyota padded up and sat beside Kion. She could see the doubt and sadness reflected in his amber-brown eyes, and it made her own heart constrict in her chest. "Kion, the Roar is a part of who you are...the Pride Lands' fiercest." she rested her head against his shoulder. "You can't just not use it anymore. That would be like asking Fuli not to use her speed, or asking Beshte not to use his strength. It's who we are." Nyota lightly nudged Kion's cheek with her nose, trying to get him to smile. Still seeing the same downtrodden look, the cream-furred cub sighed, "There's more, isn't there?"

Kion nodded his head, "I'm afraid that I'm gonna end up like..." he sighed heavily, not even bringing himself to say it out loud for fear it could come true. Seeing the look in his eyes, Nyota knew what he was thinking. She quirked her brow and pushed him down on the ground, making him look up at her with wide eyes. "What was that for?" the prince blinked.

"For thinking even for a second you could be anything like him." Nyota answered, her eyes never leaving his. The two cubs stared at eachother for a silent minute, before Nyota stepped off Kion, letting him get to his feet. "You will never become like Scar." the female cub repeated, keeping her eyes locked with the male's.

"How can you be so sure?" Kion asked, breaking eye contact with his best friend as he sat down.

Nyota nudged her head under Kion's and sat down beside him, their bodies pressed together as their paws brushed against eachother's. "Because...I know you." Nyota whispered, rubbing the side of her head against Kion's chest as his chin rested between her ears. "You have a good heart. Full of compassion and understanding. Scar was manipulative and cruel, his heart was full of jealousy and anger." She pulled her head back to look the prince in the eye. "You're everything he wasn't." Nyota rested her forehead against his cheek. "You're twice the lion he ever was."

Unknown to the two cubs, a trio of crocodiles were watching them from the river. One of them was Makuu, who had a snide grin spread across his snout after overhearing the conversation between the pair.

Kion laid his forehead against Nyota's, a smile forming on his muzzle as he let the words she spoke sink in. He inhaled her scent, "Thank you." he breathed, sniffling.

"Best friend remember." Nyota replied in a low voice, keeping her eyes on Kion. "No thanks needed." She playfully headbutted him. "And hey, if..." she emphasized the word, "...if you ever start down the path of darkness, I'll drag you back by your tail." She giggled and lightly tugged on his ear, getting to her feet. "Come on, we'd better get back to the others." Kion nodded in agreement and they walked in step following their friends.

* * *

As they neared Pride Rock, Kion nudged Nyota's shoulder, "You go on ahead." he told her. "I need some time to think."

Nyota nodded, "Okay." She rubbed against his side before tapping her cheek against his. "May I offer one more piece of advice?" Kion smiled and nodded, "Talk to your mom." the Guard's wisest advised. Nyota returned Kion's smile and continued on to the Lair of the Lion Guard, while Kion turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Kion walked down a grassy hill and looked up at the clouds, "Grandfather Mufasa?" he spoke weakly.

The clouds opened up and the past King's spirit appeared before his grandson. "Yes, Kion. I'm here." he replied calmly.

"I'm worried about the Roar." Kion admitted, looking down at the ground. "The last time I used it, I was really angry...and it caused so much destruction."

Mufasa nodded, "The Roar of the Elders is very powerful." he noted.

"I know. And that's why I'm thinking..." the young prince sighed. "...I shouldn't use it again. I... I'm worried that..." his ears fell flat against his head. "...I might turn into Scar."

"Scar cared only for himself." Mufasa reminded. "His selfishness fueled his anger. Why were you angry, Kion?"

"Janja and the hyenas. They were attacking my mom." Kion answered, his brows furrowing. "I was so mad at them when I used the Roar. I lost control...and it almost hurt my mom. I almost hurt my mom."

Seeing the subtle changes in his grandson's eyes, Mufasa was beginning to understand. "Scar never cared for anyone else the way you do, Kion." the Great Lion informed. "So perhaps you should speak with the one you care so much about."

Hearing his grandfather's words made Kion remember what Nyota said to him earlier, "_You're everything he wasn't...you're twice the lion he ever was...talk to your mom..._" The young prince nodded, "I will. Thank you, Grandfather." Mufasa tipped his head and his spirit disappeared into the clouds. Kion then ran to find his mother.

* * *

Beshte stood in his pool, with his front legs resting on the shore, while Nyota sat beside the shore. The two were watching as Ono was sitting on a medium sized stone while Bunga worked on a flower arrangement to replace his crest feathers. "Oh, I don't know about this, Bunga." the egret admitted.

"Trust me. Almost done." Bunga assured, clipping some of the excess flora with his claws. "Just a little more off the top."

"Poa!" Beshte exclaimed. "It's a whole new look, Ono."

"Is that good?" Ono questioned. Nyota smiled weakly and tapped her tail on the cave's floor.

Bunga continued to clip away a few more excess leaves, "There." he jumped off the stone and spun it around, tapping his chin with his claw. "Now let's see what I can do about these tail feathers."

"Guys!" Fuli called as she sped into the Lair.

"Have a seat, be with you in a minute." Bunga halted, holding his hand out behind him.

The Guard's fastest raised her brow at the weird arrangement on the keenest of sight's head. She shook her head to recollect her thoguhts, "Makuu and his crocs just took over the Flood Plains!"

"Wait, what?" Beshte gasped. "He can't do that. A lot of animals depend on those plains."

"You're right Beshte." Nyota agreed, getting to her feet. "We gotta get down there." She looked over to Ono, "Ono, find Kion, tell him to meet us at the Flood Plains."

"Affirmative!" the egret saluted, instantly taking to the air.

"All right, let's go!" the wisest voted, "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the others finished, Fuli and Beshte followed Nyota out of the Lair while Ono flew out through the ceiling's skylight. "Careful, Ono!" the Guard's bravest called after him. "That's a Bunga original!"

* * *

Fuli and Nyota were the first to reach the Flood Plains. "All right, Makuu, you've had your fun." the cheetah hissed.

"Now it's time for you to leave." the lioness added, baring her fangs.

"Yeah!" the honey badger agreed, standing at the left of the lioness. "Get out, or we'll throw you out!"

Makuu chuckled and swam closer to the shoreline, "Without your fearless leader?" he snickered, seeing the lion prince nowhere in sight. "Or should I say, your Roar-less leader?" the crocodile leader raised his brow and narrowed his eyes. He saw the looks of confusion on the Guard's fastest, bravest, and strongest. "Oh? Your wisest didn't tell you?" Makuu's eyes fell on the lioness cub as he chuckled, "Mighty Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, too much of a coward to use his Roar."

Nyota let out a snarl and hunched her body, protracting her claws and flicking her tail. She quickly regained her composure and quirked her brow, letting out a small chuckle, "I don't know what you think you heard." she said, stepping forward to face the float leader. "But if you think we need the Roar to defeat you, you're mistaken." She narrowed her stormy-blue eyes.

Makuu simply laughed in the cub's face, "We'll see about that, little cub." he chuckled. Three other crocodiles emerged from the water; one was sleek with bright green scales, another was bulky with dark green scales, and the final one was smaller than the rest with medium green scales. The float leader snapped at the Guard's wisest, who narrowly dodged his teeth.

Nyota jumped on Makuu's snout and landed on the next bank. "I'll take Makuu." she told the rest of the Guard. "Can you three can handle the rest?"

"You got it Nya!" Bunga agreed, charging into the water and tackling the smallest crocodile.

"Twende kiboko!" Beshte called as he charged into the water, knocking the bulky crocodile back a ways.

Fuli stared at water for half a minute before sighing, "Yeah, but I don't like it." she groaned, tackling the bright-green scaled crocodile.

"Wouldn't expect ya to." Nyota winked at her cheetah friend before focusing on Makuu. The crocodile lunged, which the lioness dodged easily. The two continued their dance of attack and dodge, until Nyota changed it up and went on the offensive. She pounced on his head, and stretched his mouth wide open with her paws.

Makuu snapped his jaw shut just as Nyota jumped away. She quickly leaped into a nearby tree and clung to the branch by digging her claws into the wood. Makuu let out a low growl and slithered forward, and Nyota swiped her claws over his snout. The crocodile leader clamped his jaw around the tree's base and the female cub jumped down.

"What's the matter cub?" Makuu taunted, stalking forward. "Can't fight without your prince?"

Nyota lowered her body in preparation to pounce, "You'd better watch what you say Makuu." she warned.

The crocodile leader raised his brow, "Ohh. Someone's a little touchy." he took a couple steps forward. "You're twice the lion he ever was." Makuu repeated in a high-pitched mocking tone.

Nyota let out a roar and tackled Makuu into the water, digging her claws into the scales on his neck as he thrashed around. "Told you we didn't need the Roar to beat the likes of you." the Guard's wisest said through gritted teeth. "And Kion's no coward." she added with a hiss. Makuu continued to thrash around, trying to throw the young lioness off his back. Nyota only dug her claws in deeper, "Take it back." she growled.

Makuu ceased his thrashing to catch his breath, "I don't think so, cub." he grunted, diving into the deeper water and rolling onto his back. Nyota let go of Makuu and came up for air, only to be slammed back down underwater by Makuu's tail.

Nyota swam back and gasped for air when she reached the rest of the Guard. Fuli was standing on top of Beshte and Bunga climbed onto Nyota's back, Makku and his crocodiles surrounding them. "Did you think I'd try to take over the whole Flood Plains with only three crocodiles?" the float leader questioned as his entire float surfaced.

Bunga shrugged his shoulders, "I kinda did." he admitted with a dry laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kion was with his mother in Mizimu Grove. The young prince paced back and forth while the Queen laid in the shade of the Baobab Trees. "And then I saw you surrounded by hyenas and it made me so angry." the prince stomped his paw on the ground as he faced his mother. "I know I'm not supposed to use the Roar in anger. But I did. And, and then..."

"I know, Kion." Nala cut in. "I was there."

"So, what I need to know is..." Kion sighed, meeting his mother's eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Nala repeated, getting to her feet. "There's nothing to forgive." she ruffled his mane, smiling. "You were saving my life."

"But the Roar created that earthquake...and you fell in." the Guard's leader went on, his ears falling flat.

"And you helped me out." the Queen reminded.

"I know, but...seeing you like that." Kion sighed heavily. "Ever since, I've been afraid to use the Roar." he admitted.

Nala's eyes softened, "Kion, the Roar is part of who you are. You can't just stop using it."

"Yeah, that's what Nyota said." Kion muttered. A smile crossed the Queen's muzzle. "But how do you know I won't use it in anger again and hurt someone?" Kion asked.

Nala placed her paw under her cub's chin, making him look up at her, "Because I know you." she answered, rubbing the side of her head against his mane. "I trust you."

"Kion!" Ono called as he flew down to the two royal lions. "Kion! It's Makuu!"

"Makuu?" the prince questioned. "What's he done this...Uh, Ono?" Kion quirked his brow, seeing the large floral arrangement on the egret's head. "What's on your head?"

"It's a Bunga original." Ono sighed. "I'll explain on the way. Follow me!" He took off and flew towards the Flood Plains with the two royals right behind him.

* * *

Makuu and his float had the rest of the Lion Guard completely surrounded. The runt of the float snapped at the Guard's wisest and she swiped her claws over his snout before roaring in his face, followed by a low growl. "Aww, the wittle cub thinks she's so tough." laughed the bulky crocodile.

"Makuu!" Kion's voice called, getting the float leader's attention. "These Flood Plains aren't yours!" Kion and Nala stopped at the water's edge, with Ono hovering above them.

"You're welcome to use them, as are all the animals of the Pride Lands." the Queen added.

"And if you're not willing to share, then it's time to leave." Kion finished.

"That's right!" Bunga agreed, splashing water at two crocodiles in front of him and Nyota. "You heard Kion and Queen Nala! Clear out! The Flood Plains don't belong to you."

Makuu just laughed as he looked at the two royal lions. "Sure looks like they do to me." he rebuffed, glaring at Kion. "We crocodiles keep what we take."

Nala narrowed her blue eyes at the lead crocodile, and was suddenly knocked into the water by two more members of the float. "The Queen!" Ono shrieked.

"Mom!" Kion yelled. He glared at Makuu, the sky darkening.

Nyota noticed the change in the sky and her eyes fell on her best friend, "Kion!" she yelled.

The golden cub's eyes fell on the lioness who called his name, and he felt himself calm down. Kion took a deep breath, "Not in anger." he said to himself. "Makuu..."

"What are you going to do, Kion?" the crocodile leader challenged, putting himself between Kion and Nala. "Roar at me? And risk hurting your mom...again?"

Kion's eyes narrowed for an instant, the sky growing darker, before gettig lighter again just as fast. "Kion, trust yourself." Nala told her son.

The Guard's fiercest took another deep breath and exhaled, then he used the Roar. The Roar sent a single stream of water and knocked one of the crocodiles further into the water.

"Poa!" Beshte gasped as he and the rest of the Guard witnessed the new ability of the Roar.

Kion Roared again, this time knocking two more crocodiles away from his mother. From her spot next to Bunga, Nyota blinked as her jaw fell slack, "Hevi kabisa." she muttered, the corner of her lips curling up.

Kion walked into the water and stared down Makuu, "Next time when I say go, you leave." he warned, before Roaring a third time, which sent the rest of the float flying out of the Flood Plains.

Nala swam to shore and smiled down at her son as the rest of the Guard ran up to join them. "That was un-Bunga-lievable!" cheered Bunga, who playfully punched Kion's shoulder.

"It sure was." Beshte agreed with a grin.

Fuli sped up on the dry shore, "I didn't know you could do that with the Roar, Kion."

"Neither did I." Kion replied, looking from his friends to his mother. "Guess I just had to have a little faith in myself."

Nala smiled proudly, "I've always had faith in you." she said, tapping her forehead to his.

"So have I." Nyota agreed, stepping up beside Kion. The two cubs shared a smile before the cream-furred female nuzzled her head under the golden male's, their tails swaying behind them. "And nothing will ever change that." she added.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Ono exclaimed as he flew over his friends, perching on Nyota's back.

"You lost your headpiece." Fuli noted.

"I can make you another one." Bunga offered.

"No need." Ono replied, "Look, my feathers have already started to grow back." he motioned to the red feathers on the top of his head. "I'll be back to looking like a normal egret in no time."

"Hey Ono!" called one of the egret's from the Guard member's flock. "Check it out." He showed off that him and two others had removed their own crest and tail feathers.

"Look at that, Ono." Nyota giggled, glancing to her avian best friend. "You started a trend.

Ono chuckled, "I suppose I did." he agreed with a smile.

* * *

Nala walked with the Lion Guard back to Pride Rock, praising them for what they did that day. She also kept her eyes on Kion and Nyota the whole way back. As they neared the entrance to the Lair of the Lion Guard, Nala cleared her throat, "Nyota, may I have a moment alone?" she asked, meeting the eyes of the young lioness.

"Uh...sure...I mean.." Nyota stammered. "Yes, Your Majesty." she bowed her head.

"Mom?" Kion questioned, raising his brow.

"It'll just take a moment." Nala said, smiling at her youngest cub before walking down into the meadow with the Guard's wisest.

"What did you want to talk about, Your Majesty?" Nyota asked once her and Nala stopped walking.

The Queen turned and faced the young cub, a soft smile on her muzzle. "I just wanted to personally say, as Queen, I'm proud that the Guard has you as the Wisest." she said, which made Nyota blush. Nala brushed her chin over Nyota's head, softly nuzzling her. "And, as a mother, I'm grateful Kion has you for a best friend."

Nyota smiled ear-to-ear as she stepped back to meet Nala's eyes, "Thank you, Queen Nala." she replied, bowing. "I don't know what to say." The young cub's cheeks were still pale pink.

Nala chuckled, "You don't have to say anything, dear." she replied. The older lioness glanced over the younger cub and for a moment, swore she was looking at herself at that age. "You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age." Nyota's eyes widened, "And that's a compliment." The two females shared a laugh.

Nala walked Nyota to the Lair's entrance before making her way up to Pride Rock where Simba was conversing with Rafiki. Nyota stood for a moment and watched as the two royals nuzzled eachother lovingly and her lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Inside the Lair, Beshte was relaxing in his pool while Bunga floated around on his back, Ono was quietly resting in his nest and Fuli was curled up on a large rock beneath the cave's skylight, basking in the warm sun. Kion was looking over the other painting of the various Lion Guards, and his eyes kept wandering back to Scar's.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Nyota questioned as she sat at Kion's right.

Kion glanced to her and shook his head, "No, I'm not." he answered with a smile. He leaned over and nuzzled his cheek to hers, a nuzzle she instantly returned. "Thank you." Kion whispered, meeting Nyota's eyes.

"For what?" Nyota asked.

"For today, everything you said." Kion answered, resting his chin on top of her head. "I don't think I could've gotten through what happened if it weren't for you." he admitted.

Nyota nuzzled against his chest, placing her paw over his. "I'll always be here for you, Kion." she promised, pulling her head from under his to look him in the eye. "That will never change."

A smile spread across Kion's muzzle as he laid his forehead against Nyota's, "I know." he replied. The two friends shared a smile as their tails gently swayed across the cave's floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a few more days than usual for this update, but I wanted this chapter to be perfect (seeing as it's based on my favorite episode of season 1). Also, I did have a two-day migraine so that pushed the writing back, plus other personal details that I won't bore you guys with. Thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe there's over 600, it just blows my mind. **

**Next time: _The Lion Guard meet two Gorilla Princes and must help them home to get a special message from their father for King Simba._**

**Now for comments/questions:**

**jdkeller2000: **So glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you'll enjoy this one too. And I do agree, about how Kion uses the Roar in this particular episode is a step towards mastering it completely.

**TheGreenVex: **Thanks again for the constant reviews. Unfortunately, I don't think Kovu will make anymore appearances until the storylines pertaining to _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_.

**18Andrew: **So glad you loved the last chapter, and to answer your questions; 1) The Lion Guard (along with a few friends) will come back to the Pride Lands during the second half the _Simba's Pride_, during the fire set during Kiara's hunt. I'm writing them into the film's plot just because this is my story and it'll set up the epilogue I've got in mind. 2) It could be a possibility, keep reading and find out!

**elelover95: **Of course I kept "Lions Over All" it's a nice song, and yeah I added a few solo lines for Nyota. It's a favorite for me too. I'm glad to see a new username in the reviews, thanks for the love.

**CalvinFujii: **Since I'm working Nyota and the rest of the Guard into Simba's Pride, yeah, I can see them assisting the Pride in the fight against Zira. As for the deleted scene, I might add that in. If you have any ideas to pitch me, feel free to PM me. Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome.

**johannvanguard: **Thanks for keeping up with this story and I'm glad you like my original twists. Since it has been a while since we've last seen Shaba, I thought adding him in the last chapter was a good idea, plus it shows his friendship with Kion and a bit of their shared past. I tried to capture Zira's personality from _Simba's Pride_, so I hope I did.

**DreamersChance: **I know, I was looking forward to writing that chapter too. And sorry, even though Scar and Zira were "close" she wasn't a part of his Guard, I'll actually name that in the season two chapter _"The Ukumbusho Tradition"_, which will also name the first Wisest lioness on the first Lion Guard. Thanks for the love, Dreamer, and I'm glad you liked the shipping moments.

**Derick Lindsey: **First of all, I'm sorry I missed your last review on ch18, sometimes I overlook some since at best I'm going through 2-3 pages of reviews. Second, I know, I wish we did see more of the Outsiders in _TheLionGuard's_ second season, and sadly I don't think I'll be adding them as well, just to make their return all the more shocking. And, although I didn't explicitly write it, Nyota did notice Kovu slip away before Kion used the Roar, which is something she'll bring up once I get to the storylines around _Simba'sPride_. Thanks again for the review and sorry I missed your last one.

**738: **Yes, I changed the show's cannon by adding the position of the Wisest on the Lion Guard, and I figured that a lioness would fit that role well. (gotta give the ladies some credit)

**ASDFGHJKL: **Yes, in my cannon, the Wisest of the past Lion Guards were females. I'll delve more into that in later chapters in the sequels.

**ZXCVBNM: **I know, I wanted to throw a little protectiveness in there, kinda like a subconscious reflex on Kion's part, which he will grow to understand in the future.

**BMDECJJL: **That is an excellent idea, not sure if I'll use it in its entirety. I'm still working on their future territory and their form of a Guard.

**WRYIP: **We shall see.

**DSSC: **Possibly. I might not write it out, but since Jasiri and Nyota are friends now, she'll learn sooner or later.

**CCPPTA: **I'm glad you think so. I wanted to add in a little of their surrogate-sibling relationship. I'll expand more on it in subsequent chapters.

**RPKP: **Yeah she kinda is. I wanted to reference all the Simba/Nala pinning moments from the original film. Kion and Nyota are the _LionGuard _version of them so.

**MECJDSSCUHG: **I think Kion is going to be fine after losing control. After all, he's got all his friends to support him, especially Nyota.

**BDJLAC: **Oh, they'll find out. Nyota is growing into quite the fierce lioness, for being so young and all.

**DemonGirl123: **I love, love, LOVE, you and your support sis. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, including all the cute fluffy moments and the actiony ones too. Unfortunately, we won't see Zira and the Outsiders again until the _Simba'sPride_ storylines, but doesn't mean they won't be mentioned down the line. Thanks for the support sis, you're the best ever!

**Shane Hedin: **First of all, I'm glad to see a new name in the reviews, so thank you. And now for all of your questions; 1) There might be some awkwardness. 2) No, Nyota won't be jealous of Rani, because there won't be anything to be jealous of. 3) Yeah, Nyota will help calm Kion down similar to how Fuli did on the show. 4) She might get over her fear, but she won't be the one who pushes Ushari into the volcano (Bunga's gotta have his moments too). 5) There's definitely something between Nyota and Kion, it's just at this point they're too young to understand it. 6) Yes, Nyota's birth parents are alive, and we'll meet them in the sequel. 7) Right now, I don't want to spoil that, they might be betrothed or not. Keep reading to find out!

**Fanficteller: **I am so glad to have a new fan, thanks for your previous reviews, you're awesome. Second, I'm glad you like my original character and relationships with the others (especially Kion, since theirs is the focal point). More of her backstory will be revealed later, including how Rafiki came to care for her. Hope you'll stick around to find out.

**Again, I am soo sorry this update took so long. I wanted a certain scene to be perfect and I rewrote it like four times. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one soon. Just remember, sometimes life happens and either I'm away from my laptop for a period doing other things, or I have a migraine (which I do suffer from chronically) which makes it to where I can't type out coherant thought, let alone stare at a screen for long periods. Thanks for understanding and being patient. **

**XOXO~Cyber!**


	23. The Lost Gorillas

**The Lost Gorillas**

* * *

The Lion Guard stood still under the tree, watching as their bravest member went about helping a fellow Pridelander in distress. "Careful, Bunga..." Nyota warned.

"It's a very delicate situation." Ono added from his perch on Nyota's back. He flapped his wings and flew up to the branch Bunga was standing on.

Stuck in a beehive was Zazu, who flapped his wings and shouted in frustration, only his shouting was muffled. "Sorry, Zazu, can't understand ya with your beak in that beehive." Bunga chuckled. He grabbed the hornbill's tail feathers and pulled him free.

Zazu gasped for breath as he was pulled free. "Thank you, Bunga." the Majordomo sighed. "That's much..." Zazu let out a scream when the hoard of bees flew out of the hive.

"Gotcha covered, Zazu!" Bunga swatted the hornbill away as he went to eat some of the bees.

Nyota leaped up and caught the royal adviser on her back. Zazu sighed in relief and gathered his bearings before hopping down onto the ground to face the whole Lion Guard. Bunga jumped down from the tree after finishing his snack, "Maybe next time try flying under the beehive, not through it." he said to Zazu.

"Yes." Zazu rolled his eyes.

Nyota chuckled and padded back to her spot beside Kion as Ono perched on her back once more. "So why were you in such a hurry?" Fuli asked.

Zazu smoothed out his feathers, "I was looking for you." he answered. "All of you."

The Guard's strongest raised his brow, "What's the kerbubble, Zazu?"

"I've just received word. The pangolins are spraying everywhere." the royal majordomo informed. "It's quite a stinky situation." he added as his eyes met Kion's.

"That's odd." Ono noted. Nyota nodded in agreement, sharing a glance with the egret on her back, "Yeah. Pangolins only spray when they're threatened."

"Then we better check it out." Kion ordered. "Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest shouted as they followed their leader.

* * *

The three felines of the Guard were a few paces ahead of the rest, and they heard the sounds of yelping coming from the nearby plains. "Sounds like we're close." Nyota alerted, her ears twitching.

Fuli crinkled her nose, "Smells like we're close." she groaned. The trio of felines jumped through the bushes and suddenly froze. "Can anyone tell me what I'm looking at?" the Guard's fastest quirked her brow.

"No idea." Ono and Nyota answered in unison.

The Guard stared in silence as they tried to comprehend what they were witnessing. In the middle of the plains stood two animals they had never seen before. They appeared ape-like in appearance, whereas one was bulkier than the other. The bulkier one had charcoal colored fur which darkened around his legs and arms, as well as his face and bangs, and he had blue eyes. The second one was slimmer and had grey fur all over his body, with darker grey fur rimming his limbs and bangs, which fell across to the left of his face and he had brown eyes.

The two animals talked back and forth and each held one pangolin under their arms, squeezing them. "Those're the biggest baboons I've ever seen!" Bunga gaped, his eyes wide.

"I don't think they're baboons." Ono rebuffed.

Fuli let out another groan, "They sure act like baboons." she noted.

"I've never seen anyone like them." Beshte added. "And I know every animal in the Pride Lands."

"Well, whatever they are, they need to leave those pangolins alone." Kion voted. "Hey! You two!" the lion prince called out to the two unknown animals. "Put down the pangolins!"

"Put them down?" repeated the slimmer ape. "But they're so much fun to squeeze." He chuckled as he squeezed the pangolin again.

"They are!" laughed the buliker ape. "Squeezy! Squeezy! Squeezy!" he added in a sing-song tone as he squeezed the pangolin.

Kion and Nyota each pounced on the two animals. "Oh, hello!" greeted the darker furred visitor as he looked up at Nyota. "Have we met?"

"Would you mind not standing on us?" questioned the lighter grey animal, looking up at Kion.

"Sure." Kion agreed.

"If you promise to stop messing with the pangolins." Nyota added.

The two visitors looked to eachother then back up at the cubs pinning them. "Deal!" they agreed in unison. Kion and Nyota jumped down and let the two animals get to their feet as the rest of the Guard joined the two lion cubs. "Oh look, you've brought some friends!" noted the darker colored animal. "What fun!"

"So, who are you?" Kion asked.

"And what are you doing in the Pride Lands?" Nyota questioned a second later.

The two brothers laughed again. "Ah, well, that's easy. I'm Majinuni." introduced the grey animal. "And this is my brother Hafifu." he pointed to the charcoal ape beside him.

"We're looking for someone called King Zimba." informed Hafifu.

"He's a 'lion'?" added Majinuni, who used air quotes around the species.

"I think they mean Simba." Ono translated, perched on Nyota's shoulder.

"That's right!" Hafifu confirmed. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Fuli answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Kion here just happens to be his son." Bunga informed, striding up next to the prince.

Majinuni pointed to Kion, "You're a lion?"

"You're a prince?" Hafifu quirked his brow. The two brothers exchanged a glance, "So are we!" they exclaimed with a laugh.

Bunga blinked, "Wait, you guys are lions?"

"No." Nyota rebuffed. "They're saying they're princes." she clarified.

"Seriously?" Fuli raised her eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Beshte.

"Are you lions too?" asked Majinuni as he pointed to Nyota and Fuli.

The two females exchanged a look, the cheetah looking slightly offended. "Sort of. I'm a lioness." Nyota answered. "Female. And Fuli..." she pointed to the fastest member with her paw, "...is a cheetah. Egret." she motioned to Ono on her shoulder. "Honey badger and hippo." She motioned back towards Bunga and Beshte. "Now, what are the two of you?" The lioness cub quirked her brow.

"We're gorillas!" the two brothers informed with wide grins.

"Gorillas." Nyota repeated, glancing to Ono. "I thought they lived in mountain regions." Ono nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we do." Hafifu agreed.

The Lion Guard blinked. "So, what are you doing in the Pride Lands?" Kion questioned.

"Our poppa sent us here with a message for your poppa." Majinuni answered. "A really important message." Both brothers laughed again.

Nyota nudged Kion's shoulder with her own and pushed him off to the side, "Kion, there is no way anyone sent these two with a message for the king." she whispered. "Look at 'em." The pair of cubs glanced back at the two gorillas, who were making funny faces at eachother.

"Majinuni, look!" Hafifu gasped. "A stick." He pointed to a thick, red object laying in the grass. The 'stick' was actually Ushari the cobra. "Excuse me? A-" the cobra hissed as he was grabbed by the charcoal-grey gorilla.

"Bet you can't hit that baobab fruit." Majinuni challenged.

"Bet you I can!" Hafifu rebuked.

Kion's eyes widned, "No, wait!" He called out a little too late.

Hafifu launched Ushari, against protests, at the baobab tree a few yards ahead of them. Ushari smacked into a baobab fruit, gripping it with his fangs, and fell to the ground with a groan. "Every time I get near the Lion Guard..." he rolled his eyes and slithered away into the tall grass.

Kion ran to the two brothers, "Hafifu!" he scolded. "Why'd you do that?"

"Uh, 'cause I wanted to throw the stick." Hafifu defended with a shrug.

"Ushari's not a stick." the lion prince rebuffed. "You just heard him say so." From beside him, Nyota let out a shudder.

"He's got a point." Majinuni agreed. "As a rule, sticks don't talk."

Hafifu shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, well." he sighed. "Kuishi ni kucheka!"

"Kiushi ni ku-wha?" Bunga blinked in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Fuli asked, her expression the same as the honey badger's.

"It's our motto!" Hafifu grinned. "It means, To live is to laugh'!"

Majinuni and Hafifu wrapped their arms around eachother's shoulders "Kuishi ni kucheka! Live with a laugh and a smile!" they sang. "Kuishi ni kucheka! Stays with you all the while!"

The Guard just exchanged confused glances with one another. "Uh, nope." Bunga sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't know that one."

"They've never heard of it." Majinuni looked to his brother.

"How could they never have heard of it?" Hafifu questioned. "Maybe we should sing it in a different key..."

Before they could sing, Nyota cut them off, "That won't be necessary." she said with a swish of her tail.

Kion sighed, "Look, I'll take you to my dad so you can give him your message." he offered, turning in the direction of Pride Rock. "Now come on." Nyota walked beside Kion as the gorillas followed them, with the rest of the Guard bringing up the rear.

As they passed by Bunga, Hafifu grabbed him and held the honey badger under his arm and squeezed, making the badger fart. The three males laughed, "These gorilla-dillas are my kinda guys!" Bunga grinned, looking back at Fuli and Beshte.

* * *

"I wonder." Ono pondered from his perch on Nyota's shoulder. "What message could the Gorilla King have for His Majesty?"

"That's a good question Ono." Nyota replied, glancing from the egret to the lion prince. "Have any ideas Kion?"

"Nope." he answered, meeting his best friend's eyes. "Dad's never mentioned knowing the gorillas before."

On the edge of Pride Rock stood the King himself, overlooking his land with peace and contentment in his red-brown eyes. Kion approached his father with Nyota a pace behind. "Uh, Dad..." the prince spoke, hesitantly. Simba turned his head and glanced down at his son. "This is probably going to sound weird."

"What is it, son?" Simba asked, glancing from his cub to the two other members of the Guard.

Nyota and Ono bowed in respect to their King. "See, Your Highness, while we were on patrol we found these gorilla brothers." the Guard's keenest of sight informed.

"And they say that they..." Nyota added.

"...Have a message for me?" Simba finished.

Kion, Nyota, and Ono nodded. "You know them?" Kion asked with a raised eyebrow.

King Simba nodded. "Their father is King Sokwe of the Mountain Gorillas." he informed. "A long time ago, he and I made a peace treaty. Now, every wet season, he sends a message to let me know if he still agrees to the peace. Or not."

"So...Majinuni and Hafifu really do have an important message for you?" Kion questioned.

"Very important." Simba nodded, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Ono?" Nyota glanced to the bird on her shoulder. The egret saluted and took to the sky, instantly spotting the two gorillas, who were walking on their hands and tossing Bunga back and forth with their feet. "They're on their way." Ono groaned with a roll of his eyes as he retook his perch on Nyota's shoulder.

The two brothers continued their game of tossing Bunga back and forth with their feet, all three laughing, while Beshte and Fuli looked unimpressed as they stopped by the den. Simba stood tall and cleared his throat. "Hey Your Highness!" Bunga greeted with a wave. "Lemme introduce these guys..."

"Majinuni. Hafifu." Simba spoke calmly. "You have a message for me?"

The two princes jumped to their feet and stood in front of the lion King. "Yes, um, about that..." Hafifu stammered.

"We do have a message..." Majinuni added, "Er, we did, but..."

"Boys." Simba continued to stare at the two gorillas.

Majinuni and Hafifu each pointed to the other, "He forgot it!" they blamed in unison.

The Guard's fastest rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" she sighed, exchanging a look with the bravest and strongest members.

The King sighed heavily as he turned to his youngest cub, "This is not good." he said. "I need you and the Lion Guard to take the boys back home and find out what King Sokwe's message is."

"Can't you just send them back and get the message again?" Kion asked in a low voice.

"And let peace with the gorillas depend on them?" Simba raised his brow. The father and son looked to the gorilla brothers, who were jumping on one foot while patting their noses and rubbing their underbellies.

"I see your point, Your Highness." Nyota agreed.

"Where's their home?" Kion asked, glancing up at his father.

Simba walked to the side of Pride Rock, where mountains could be seen in the distance. "The Theluji Mountains." he answered.

Ono's eyes widened, "That's a long way off." he sighed.

"Way further than Mbali Fields." Nyota added.

"Yes, but King Sokwe's sons should know the way." Simba informed. They glanced back to the gorillas, who jumped and landed on their rear ends, then burst into a fit of laughter. "I hope." the King added.

Nyota and Kion exchanged a glance, knowing this task was going to be far from easy.

* * *

"Please tell me we're almost there." Fuli whined after the Guard had been walking for a few hours.

"We are!" Ono informed from the air. "We just have to go up the mountain and find King Sokwe." He landed between Nyota's shoulder blades.

"Majinuni, Hafifu." Kion glanced over his shoulder. "Can you tell us where your dad is?"

Trailing behind the Lion Guard were the two brothers, who were playing a game of leap-frog. "Oh, you know..." Hafifu shrugged as he leaped over his brother.

"...Up there somewhere." Majinuni finished, pointing up at the mountain ahead of them.

"You guys really don't know how to get home from here?" Nyota asked, facing the two brothers as she quirked her eyebrow.

"Sorry." Hafifu shrugged. "We've never gone up the mountain before."

"To tell the truth, we've only gone down the mountain once." Majinuni added.

"Yeah, and we rolled most of the way at that!" Hafifu laughed.

"Ono?" Nyota glanced to her avian best friend on her back. "Where to next?"

The Guard's keenest of sight took to the sky and scanned the area ahead. "I see a path through the trees." he informed, hovering over Kion and Nyota.

"Great. Then we'll go that way." Kion voted, heading down the path through the forest.

"Thanks for the help." Fuli deadpanned, walking beside Nyota down the path.

Majinuni chuckled, "Well, she certainly is polite." he noted.

"I know, right?" agreed Hafifu. "I didn't think we were helpful at all." The two brothers laughed as they followed after the Lion Guard.

* * *

The path led them into a dense forest. "Guys?" Kion looked to the two gorilla princes. "Any of this look familiar?"

Bunga looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Not to me."

"I think he was talking to the gorillas." Fuli told the honey badger.

"Did you say gorillas?" Hafifu asked, him and Majinuni poking their heads out from behind a nearby tree. "Are there gorillas here somewhere?"

"Is Poppa here?" Majinuni looked around as him and his brother stepped out into the open. "Uh, Poppa?" he gulped.

Nyota lowered her muzzle and sighed exasperatedly, "He was talking to you." she said with a hiss. "You're the gorillas!"

"Oh!" both brothers gaped, looking to eachother. "We're the gorillas!" they exclaimed, bumping their chests together then laughing.

"And until we get them home, they're our gorillas." Ono noted, landing on Nyota's shoulder.

"Yeah." Nyota muttered. Kion nodded in agreement, "So which way do we go from here?" he asked the two brothers.

"That way!" they answered, each pointing in a different direction. "No, no! That way!" The corrected, each pointing in the opposite direction.

Nyota and Kion exchanged a glance and lowered their heads. "Maybe we can ask this little green guy." Beshte suggested, as he saw a lizard crawl across the tree branch above his head.

"What little green guy?" Bunga asked, as the reptile changed it's scale color.

Beshte gasped, "Poa. He was green a second ago."

"He must be a chameleon." Ono noted, flying over to the others with Kion and Nyota following.

The Guard's bravest scratched the back of his head, "A ka-what-eon?" he repeated.

"Chameleon." Nyota corrected. "They're a species of lizard that can change the colors of their scales to blend in with their surroundings."

"Common knowledge, really." Ono shrugged, landing between Nyota's shoulder blades.

Majinuni turned to his brother, a wide grin on his face. "Did you hear that?"

"I heard that, brother!" Hafifu replied. They both threw their arms in the air, "Chameleon hide and seek!" they exclaimed, which spooked the chameleon and sent it running deeper into the forest, and the gorillas chased after it.

Kion sighed, "Ono, please follow them." The keenest of sight gave a nod and flew into the forest after the two gorillas. "Hafifu! Majinuni!" the Guard's fiercest called out, twitching his ears to try and hear the reply.

"Hello!" called back Hafifu.

"Where are you?!" Kion yelled.

"Excellent question!" Hafifu yelled back. "Wish we could say!"

"It is a bit of a puzzler!" added Majinuni's voice. "We can hear you, but we can't see you!"

Ono flew back to the rest of the Guard, "Sorry, Kion." he apologized. "The plants are too thick. I can't even see the ground."

Kion glanced to the two female members of the Guard. "Can either of you smell 'em?" he asked.

Nyota and Fuli sniffed the air, the lioness letting out a small sneeze. "There's too many weird plants in bloom." she noted with a shake of her head.

"Yeah." agreed Fuli. "I don't think I could even track Bunga's scent here."

"Hmm..." Nyota mused with a flick of her tail as she looked to Kion, "I've got an idea." A small smile crossed her muzzle. "Hafifu! Majinuni!" she yelled as loud as she could. "Stay still! When we call your names, shout back." she added. "We'll follow your voices and find you."

"Ooh, yes! But let's make it a game!" Hafifu cheered. "You shout 'kuishi'. Then we shout 'ni kucheka'!"

"Fine." Kion sighed. "Kuishi!" he paused for a few seconds to listen for a reply. "Kuishi!"

"Oh, it's our turn." Majinuni giggled. "Ni kucheka!"

Bunga rubbed the back of his head. "Sounds like they're this way." he pointed to a path a few feet ahead of them.

Kion nodded. "Let's go!" he ordered the Guard as he ran down the path. "Kuishi!"

"Ni kucheka!" Hafifu called back, him and his brother walking past where the Lion Guard was standing just a moment ago.

* * *

They continued the back and forth yelling, and were no closer to regrouping. Kion rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Hafifu! Majinuni!" he called out. "This game isn't working!"

A few minutes later, the brothers' voices shouted, "Forest hog chase!" which made the Lion Guard exchange confused glances. "Lion Guard!" Majinuni called out. "We shall now snort like forest hogs while you chase us!"

"Chase them?" Beshte repeated.

"Seriously?" Fuli groaned.

"I don't even know what forest hogs sound like." Nyota added. The sound of the gorillas snorting echoed throughout the forest. "Now you do." Bunga noted with a smile.

Ono flew up and scanned the area, "I see trees moving!" he alerted. "I think they're heading uphill...Right into the fog!"

"Thanks, Ono!" Kion called up to the egret.

The Guard raced uphill right into a thick blanket of fog. "Hafifu!" Nyota called out, squinting her eyes to try to see even a few inches ahead of her.

"Majinuni!" Kion yelled.

A loud snorting came from a small distance behind the Guard. Nyota's ears twitched, "That snort came from behind us." she noted in a whisper.

"You think the gorillas split up?" Kion asked, glancing to his right.

"Or it might possibly be a..." Ono began, only to be cut off by the snorting. A second later, a large hog jumped through the bushes and charged ahead. "...real forest hog!" Ono finished, taking off from Nyota's back. "Hapana!"

"Whoa!" Kion and Nyota gasped, jumping apart just as the hog charged through them. A few seconds later, the hog snorts sounded more aggressive and it became mixed with the screams of Majinuni and Hafifu. "The forest hog! It's after them!" Kion ran ahead after the hog.

"Wait for us!" Fuli called after Kion as the rest of the Guard ran after him.

"Why's the hog acting so mad?" Beshte asked.

"He must think the gorillas are other forest hogs." Ono guessed, flying above the others.

"Hogging in on his territory!" Bunga laughed, running next to Nyota. "Get it? Forest hog...hogging?"

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Bunga, this is no time for jokes." she scolded.

* * *

Kion followed the sounds of snorting and screaming, and eventually the forest hog came into view. He pounced on the large hog and squared off against it, "Back off." he snarled. The forest hog lunged forward, which Kion ducked, then returned with a swipe of his claws. He ducked under the hog's tusks and hunched low, standing between the hog and the gorillas. "You can't get to them without going through me." the lion prince growled as he pounced onto the hog. "And you're not getting through me."

"Or us!" hissed Nyota as she and the rest of the Guard jumped into the fight. The lioness bared her fangs and hunched her body low, her tail flicking behind her.

The forest hog gave a weak snort, and Kion climbed off it. The hog ran away with a terrified squeal. Nyota sighed in relief and ran up to Kion, rubbing her forehead against his, "You okay?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Yeah. I'm good." Kion replied, playfully headbutting the lioness. The two cubs walked up to the gorilla brothers, who were covering up eachother's eyes. "Hafifu? Majinuni?" Nyota spoke in a calm voice. "You okay?" Kion asked.

They dropped their hands from eachother's faces. "Uh, surprisingly enough, we are." Hafifu noted, looking over himself.

"Totally unpoked by sharp hoggy tusks." Majinuni added, smiling at the two lion cubs. "You saved us!"

"Well, sure, that's what we do." Kion replied. "Now let's get you home."

"I've got a better idea." Majinuni chuckled, wrapping his arm around Hafifu's shoulders, and his brother doing the same. "Let's get chased by the forest hog again."

The rest of the Lion Guard walked up and stood on either side of the two cubs. "What?" Bunga blinked.

"Seriously?" Fuli gaped at the same time.

"Guys?" Beshte questioned. "Is something else going on?"

"Well...we haven't been very helpful getting you to our poppa..." Hafifu admitted.

"Because we don't really want to see him." Majinuni added.

Nyota gave a small nod, "I knew something was going on." she stated. "You couldn't be that silly."

"Oh, no." Majinuni rebuked. "We are."

"Totally silly." Hafifu agreed. "Dozy. Dopey. Wacky."

"Immature and frivolous." Majinuni added.

"That's a lot of words for silly." Bunga whispered to Beshte.

Kion quirked his brow, "So why don't you want to see your dad?" he asked.

The lighter grey gorilla sighed, "For some reason he's never thought we're prince material." he answered. "So we decided to show him he's wrong."

"We volunteered to deliver his really important message..." continued the darker grey gorilla. "...and then we failed miserably."

"Now we have to go home and tell him." Majinuni looked down at the ground.

Hafifu nodded, "He's going to put on his...disappointed face." both brothers said in unison as they mimicked the expression their father would make.

"I get it." Kion replied, earning a look of shock from the brothers. "I never want to let down my dad either." he continued, his ears falling flat against the sides of his head. "It's the whole reason I'm here. I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something to make it easier." At his right, Nyota gave him a small smile and tapped her cheek to his.

"Well, you did face down a ferocious forest hog." Hafifu noted. "That's almost as hard as facing our dad."

"And it seemed like the sort of thing a prince would do." added Majinuni.

Hafifu rubbed the back of his neck, "We don't exactly feel like princes yet."

A smile crossed Kion's muzzle, "Trust me, if you act like a prince, sooner or later, you'll start to feel like a prince." he assured.

The two brothers looked to eachother and smiled. "Okay, then." Majinuni spoke up, both him and Hafifu placing their right fists over their chests. "We'll take you to our home."

"But...possibly one last little game?" Hafifu questioned.

"No!" the Guard shot down.

* * *

Majinuni and Hafifu led the Lion Guard up the mountain. "Not much farther." Majinuni informed as they climbed up a rocky cliff. Both brothers shouted "Whee!" as they slid down the other side.

The Guard peeked over the cliffside and their eyes went wide. The terrain looked similar to the plains of the Pride Lands, only it was covered in a blanket of something white that shimmered in the sunlight. "Heyvi kabisa." Kion blinked.

"What...is this?" Fuli questioned, her green eyes wide.

"I..." Ono stuttered, perching on one of the large boulders. "...I don't know."

"Me neither...But I like it." Bunga laughed as he slid down the cliffiside. Beshte followed Bunga down the cliffside, landing in the soft powder that covered the ground. "Poa." he grinned.

Nyota's eyes widened and slightly sparkled, "It's beautiful." she sighed, a wide grin spreading across her muzzle. After exchanging a glance between them, the trio of felines carefully slid down the cliffside to join their friends.

"Betcha never seen snow before!" Hafifu chuckled.

"Snow." Nyota repeated, looking down at the white powder covering her paws. "Huh." She raised her paw and watched as the snow fell off.

"What do you do with it?" Fuli asked.

Hafifu laughed, "Do?" he repeated, taking hold of a tree branch, pulling the whole tree down, "You have fun!" he laughed and let go of the tree, sending all the snow off the leaves and onto the Lion Guard.

The six animals stood in shock, experiencing the coldness of the snow. The two gorilla brothers just rolled around in a fit of laughter. "Come on!" Majinuni urged.

"You just going to stand there, or are you going to play?" Hafifu asked.

Bunga turned to the Guard's leader, "Kion?" he questioned.

"Well..." the lion prince pondered for a moment, "...I guess a little fun couldn't hurt."

"All right!" Bunga cheered, jumping into the air. "Zuka Zama!" he slid down the hillside on his stomach.

"It's cold." Fuli noted as she took a few steps. She then stepped on a patch of frozen water, "And slippery." she quickly jumped back into the powdery substance. "But it's kinda fun." A wide grin spread across her muzzle as she jumped around and giggled.

Beshte ran into a large pile of snow, "Twende Kiboko!" he exclaimed, jumping right through it, causing flakes of it to fall all around him. Ono flew through the flakes, laughing, "It's melting on my beak."

Nyota jumped off the rock she was standing on and rolled around in the snow, giggling. "Kion, you've got to try this." she said, rolling onto her stomach.

"Yeah Kion." Bunga agreed, falling onto his back and throwing snow into the air. "It's un-Bunga-lievable!"

"I don't know." Kion hesitated. "We should be careful with this stuff. We don't know enough about it."

Hafifu rolled some snow into a ball, "You know it can do this." he smiled and threw the snowball, hitting Kion right in the face, which knocked him off the rock he stood on. The two brothers laughed.

"Kion?" Nyota jumped onto the rock to check on her friend.

The prince hopped up beside her, a grin on his pale gold muzzle. "Oh, it's on." he laughed. Him and Nyota slid down the small slope and skidded to a halt, splashing the two gorillas with some snow as they shouted, "Kuishi ni kucheka!" before bursting out laughing.

The Lion Guard spent a good amount of time playing in the snow. Fuli bounced around like a giddy cub, giggling up a storm. Bunga had fun throwing balls of snow at Ono as he flew around. Beshte had a blast sliding down the slopes and running through the drifts. And Nyota and Kion laughed as they chased eachother through the snow and around the trees.

Nyota peeked around a large snow drift, looking for Kion, who was sneaking up behind her. "Gotcha!" the prince laughed as he pounced, sending the two rolling down the slope in a fit of laughter. Nyota used her paws and pushed against Kion's chest, slamming him down into the snow, standing proudly over him. "Pinned ya!" she giggled with a swish of her tail.

She jumped off of him and they stared eachother down, when suddenly two snowballs slammed into their faces. Majinuni and Hafifu came sliding down another slope and threw more snowballs at the Lion Guard. Beshte created a barrier big enough for the six to hide behind. The Guard's strongest scooped up a large pile of snow with his nose and tossed it over to Kion. The lion prince laid on his back and rolled the snow into a ball with his paws, and Ono flew down and grabbed the large snowball and dropped it onto the two gorillas.

The two brothers popped their heads and laughed. Soon all anyone could hear was the sound of laughter and a new friendship being formed.

* * *

"Zuka zama, fun with snow." Bunga sang to himself as he rolled a giant snowball.

"That's not to throw at me, is it?" Fuli asked as she padded up to the honey badger.

"Nah." Bunga chuckled, smoothing out the snowball. "It's a souvenir for Uncle Timon."

Nyota and Kion ran past them, giggling and laughing. The cream-furred cub spun on her heels and braced herself as the golden cub pounced on her, sending them rolling through the snow in a fit of laughter. "Pinned ya again!" Nyota giggled, her eyes locking with Kion's. "That makes, what? Five times in a row?" She quirked her eyebrow as a smirk crossed her muzzle as she hopped off the prince and held her head high.

Kion shook the snow from his fur and hunched low, narrowing his eyes and flicking his tail. He then lunged right for his best friend, tackling her down the sloping hillside. Nyota kicked her feet and slammed Kion down into the snow. "Make that six times in a row." she corrected, her paws on his chest. "Keep it up Kion, I could do this all day."

"We could too." agreed Hafifu. "Watching you two sure is fun!"

"But we promised we'd get you to our dad." Majiunin reminded with a sigh.

"Right." Kion and Nyota replied, getting back on their feet. "I just want to take one more look, so I'll never forget it." Kion said as he and Nyota took a step back. Their hind paws slipped and they slid down the hill.

The rest of the Guard shouted thier names as the two cubs slid away. "I'm coming!" Bunga called out, running to help his lion friends. "Zuka..." The honey badger was halted by Majinuni's hand. "Sorry for the quick-stop, Bunga." the lighter grey gorilla apologized. "But Kion and Nyota need someone who knows the mountain."

"Two someones!" Hafifu corrected, slapping a high-five with his brother. The two princes jumped over the hill and slid down the slope, shouting "Kuishi ni kucheka!" Ono flew after them to make sure they reached the cubs in time.

"Whoa!" Kion and Nyota exclaimed as they continued to slide down the hill at an increasing speed. Nyota gripped Kion's shoulders and buried her face into the back of his neck, squeezing her eyes shut.

Yards behind them, the two gorilla brothers were laughing as they slid down the mountain trying to rescue the pair of lion cubs.

The slope steepened and Kion and Nyota tried their best to slow themselves down, but nothing worked. In a last ditch effort, they turned around and dug their claws into the ice. It slowed them down, but not enough to avoid falling over the the ledge.

"Kion! Nyota!" Ono called, flying over to them. "Are you okay?:

"So far." Kion grunted.

"But we can't hang on much longer." Nyota added, her ears falling flat against her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Don't worry." the keenest of sight assured. "Majinuni and Hafifu are coming to help you."

After Ono said that, the sounds of the two princes shouting "Whoo-hoo!" caught their attention.

"Hang on, Kion and Nyota." Majinuni called.

"Good advice, brother." chuckled Hafifu.

The two brothers let out a grunt as they collided with eachother. The snow at the cliff's edge gave way and Nyota and Kion let out terrfied screams as they fell. Ono covered his eyes with his wing. Just before the two cubs could fall entirely, the two gorillas grabbed their hind legs.

"Huh?" Kion and Nyota blinked, first glancing at eachother then looking up to see Majinuni and Hafifu smiling at them. They tossed the two cubs back onto the ground, Kion landing on his back and Nyota landing on top of him, both felines sighing in relief.

"You saved us." Kion panted, smiling at the two brothers.

Nyota sighed, "Thanks." she also smiled.

Majinuni shook his head, "No thanks needed. It was fun!"

"It was more than that. It was brave." Nyota rebuked, her and Kion now standing side by side.

The golden-furred prince nodded in agreement. "Doing something like that is what you makes you prince material." he informed.

Wide grins spread across the gorilla brothers' faces. "You really think we have that in us?" Hafifu asked. "The prince thing?"

"Totally." Kion agreed.

* * *

Majinuni and Hafifu led the Lion Guard to the cave where their father, King Sokwe, was waiting. King Sokwe was a large, bulky gorilla with brown eyes, dark brown fur, and a tall crest with a streak of darker brown in the center. He also had darker fur around his arms and legs, while his chest and underbelly were light beige in color.

"So..." he spoke, sternly glaring at his two sons, while the Lion Guard stood a few feet off to the side. "You forgot my message to King Simba."

"Yes, Poppa." Majinuni and Hafifu replied.

"And you got lost coming home from the Pride Lands." the king added.

"Yes, Poppa." the two princes nodded.

King Sokwe glanced to the Guard before turning his glare to Hafifu and Majinuni. "And you needed the Lion Guard to help you get back home." The two princes nodded again. "You know what this means."

Majinuni and Hafifu gulped. "Yes, Poppa." they confirmed.

"What do you think it means?" Fuli whispered to Beshte.

"Nothing too bad, I hope." Beshte answered back.

Sokwe held two balls of snow in each palm, "Kuishi ni kucheka!" he laughed as he slammed the two snowballs onto his sons' heads. The two brothers laughed as well. "Kion told me how you saved him and his friend." Sokwe added, a smile forming across his lips. "I'm proud of you both. You are true gorilla princes." He bowed his head.

Majinuni and Hafifu grinned at eachother. "Thank you, Poppa." they returned the bow.

"Um...speaking of your message for my dad?" Kion questioned, stepping up next to Majinuni. "We do need to give it to him."

"Of course you do." Sokwe agreed. He looked at the rest of the Guard, "I see your friend has a souvenir from our home."

"Sure do!" Bunga grinned, holding onto the large snowball he made. "Uh...Your Gorilla-ness." he chuckled dryly.

"Is that a problem?" Nyota asked.

The gorilla king shook his head. "Not at all." he answered. "In fact..." he held his chin between his thumb and first finger, "...it's perfect."

* * *

The Guard returned to Pride Rock just before sunset. "And, so...here we are." Kion concluded, having explained to his father why it took so long for them to return home.

"And did you bring back King Sokwe's message?" Simba asked. Kion nodded in reply. "Well, then?" the lion king raised his brow.

The prince looked away from his father, "It's just..."

"Kion, I need the message." Simba stated.

"You sure?" Kion questioned.

"Yes!" Simba answered sternly. "You have to give it to me."

"Okay..." a small smile crossed Kion's muzzle. "...Kuishi ni kucheka." he ducked just as Bunga jumped over him and slammed the giant snowball on Simba's head.

Simba slowly raised his head, looking down at the Guard's bravest member. "Sorry, Your Majesty." Bunga apologized with a weak smile. "It really wasn't my idea."

Nyota's ears fell to the sides of her head. "This might have been a mistake." she stated, glancing to Kion.

"Affirmative." Ono agreed from his perch on her back.

"Oh, King Sokwe." Simba chuckled. "No one delivers a peace message like him." He smiled and shook the snow off his mane, making everyone laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, only a few more to go before season one of **_**Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures**_** comes to a close. Thank you so much to all of you who've stuck with this story since chapter one, your support means the world. Hope you enjoyed this fun-filled chapter! **

**Next time: **_**King Simba takes command of the Lion Guard while Queen Nala takes Kiara and Kion on their own special journey.**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**KDBloomfield: **Thank you for your patience, and thanks for being a fan!

**Derick Lindsey: **I just want to say thanks for keeping up with the story. "Never Roar Again" is one of my favorite episodes in season one and it was a chapter I was looking forward to posting when I started this series. I don't know why, but I liked seeing Kion's vulnerable side, and his relationship with Nala (who is like the best mother ever!). I always liked Makuu as a villian, but I was happy when he reformed in season two and became a great ally for the Guard. I plan on adding in a mutual respect between Makuu and Nyota later on. I'm glad you liked my own ending with Nyota and Nala. You're awesome man!

**Fanficteller: **I'm glad you liked the little one-on-one match. Yeah, that little line was meant to be a little bit of foreshadowing.

**Patricia Louise A. Pena: **I'll try my best to develop Bunga's character a little bit in the sequels. I'm pretty sure Bunga takes "Hakuna Matata" a bit too literally and that's why he is the way he is.

**johannvanguard: **Thanks for keeping up with the story. Yeah, when it comes to Kion, Nyota is a bit defensive because she has all her faith in him and believes in him. After all, they're best friends. I'm glad you liked my alternate ending. I'll try to add more of those when I can.

**18Andrew: **I know, it's my favorite episode too. Once I got the idea for this story, that was the chapter I wanted to share because it really shows how deep a connection Kion and Nyota have. Actually, Nala as a cub was kind of my inspiration for Nyota, so I try to showcase that as best I can.

**Shane Hedin: **Answering your questions in order; 1) I'm still debating on whether or not they should find out if they're betrothed or not. That doesn't necessarily mean they are or aren't. 2) There won't be any new lion that sparks some jealousy any time soon, and Kiji was just pretending to like Kion as part of the plan the Jackals came up with. 3) Yes, it is. 4) I plan on it, I'm just trying to come up with a name for their new kingdom. That will all happen in the series' epilogue.

**24680: **Thanks for the idea, but I already have voice actors picked out for the new characters introduced as part of the Bahram Pride.

**DemonGirl123: **I just knew you would love all the fluff! The bond between Kion and Nyota is a strong one, even stronger than they realize sometimes. Thanks again sis for being my number one fan and a constant support system. I couldn't do it without you!

**MECJ:** The first Wisest of the Guard will be revealed in the sequel.

**DSSC: **I'd say more annoyed than mad.

**UHG: **I'm still working on details like that. I don't think I'll do painting markings for their coronations, I don't want to copy the series in that aspect. I'm leaning towards a different idea.

**BMDECJJL: **I won't do a coronation until towards the series finale, I think it'll be a nice way to tie up the series as a whole.

**SNKK: **Everything about Nyota's past will be revealed in season two. I promise! I just hope ya'll will like what I've got planned.

**MECJDSSCUHG: **Oh, I loved the songs in season three. I was just upset that Ono never got his own solo. Don't worry, I'll include as many songs as I can. I might even add a few other Disney-related songs for certain plot points.

**BMDECJDSSCCAGHU: **Yes, I will explain that in the sequel. I promise!

**RRYABBPKBAWT: **All will be revealed in the sequel.

**XOXO~Cyber**


	24. The Trail to Udugu

**The Trail to Udugu**

* * *

**A/N: Another review milestone reached, over 700 reviews! I love ya'll so much!**

**Song Key:**

*** "Words appearing like this indicate vocals."**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Pride Lands. The bright sun shone overhead as the two royal cubs spent time together outside of Pride Rock. Princess Kiara sniffed the ground, tracking down her little brother. "Now I got ya." a smirk crossed her creamy colored muzzle. She jumped over the hill and pounced on Kion, letting out a giggle. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Kiara still smiled as she stepped off her brother.

"How'd you find me?" Kion asked, getting to his feet and keeping pace with his older sister.

"Mom's been teaching me how to track by scent." Kiara answered, turning to face Kion. "Pretty good, huh?"

Kion narrowed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, "Or pretty lucky." he countered, tackling his sister.

The two cubs rolled down the hill in a fit of laughter. Up on Pride Rock, just outside the den, stood the King and Queen, smiling as they watched their cubs wrestle. "She's never found him that quickly before." Simba noted, glancing down at his mate.

"Her tracking skills are improving." Nala agreed, keeping her eyes on her children.

The pair watched their cubs continue their play-fighting. "They do seem evenly matched." Simba observed.

"Then that means they're ready." Nala stated. "Today's the day."

The King an Queen walked down the path and joined their cubs, who ceased their fighting and looked at their parents. "Mom! Dad!" Kiara giggled, standing tall while Kion was laying on the ground. "I caught him faster than ever this time." the princess beamed.

Kion's ears fell to the sides as he shot a narrowed glare up at his sister, "Only because I let you." he defended.

"Oh, yeah?" Kiara challenged, her eyebrow raised. "You gonna let me pin ya, too?" she stood on his stomach and grinned.

"Okay, okay." Simba cleared his throat, stepping between his two cubs. "That's enough, you two." He held his paw out to halt Kion from pouncing on Kiara, who in turn giggled and blew a raspberry.

"I have a surprise for you." Nala said, looking down at her cubs. "You're both coming with me on the Trail to Udugu."

Kiara raised her eyebrow, "The Trail to Udugu?" she repeated, exchanging a confused glance with her brother.

"Where's Udugu?" Kion asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Is it in the Pride Lands?" Kiara prided.

The Queen just chuckled, "You'll see." she answered with a smile.

"Taking the Trail to Udugu is an important part of growing up in the royal family." Simba informed.

"And all royal siblings make the journey." Nala added. "When they're ready."

Kiara looked up at her father. "Did you go on it, Dad?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I never had the chance. I don't have a brother or sister." the King answered, looking from his daughter to his son. "And don't worry about your Lion Guard duties, Kion." he added. "While you're gone, I will be leading the Guard."

"You will?" the prince questioned with a quirked brow. "I mean, Nyota's proven to be a worthy second in command when I'm not around. I'm sure she can handle leading the Guard for a day." Kion's tail swished back and forth behind him.

Both Kiara and Nala exchanged a glance and a small smile. Simba lightly chuckled, "Maybe so, but perhaps your friends could learn a thing or two from their King. Even a lioness as wise as Nyota."

"And speaking of your little girlfriend." Kiara giggled, looking across the field. "Here she comes now." Kion followed his sister's line of sight and saw the rest of the Guard approaching Pride Rock, being led by the wisest member.

"I guess I'll go tell them what's goin' on." Kion sighed, running to intercept the rest of his team.

"He didn't deny it." the princess muttered in a sing-song voice, watching as her brother stopped in front the cream furred lioness and noticing his tail swaying back and forth.

* * *

"So, what's the kerbubble Kion?" Beshte asked as the lion prince led the Guard into the Lair, stopping in front of the rock that towered over the pool in the center.

"My mom's taking me and Kiara to somewhere called Udugu." Kion answered, facing his team. "So, my dad's gonna be patrolling with you guys today."

"Simba?" Fuli blinked.

"His Royal Highness?" Ono's eyes went wide as he stood on Nyota's shoulder.

"Leading the Lion Guard?" Beshte questioned.

"Un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga grinned.

"Yeah." Nyota agreed.

"But Nyota's taken charge before." Fuli pointed out, stepping up on the lioness' left. "She's capable of leading if you're gone."

"I know." Kion confirmed, his amber-brown eyes landing on the Guard's wisest. "I told my dad the same thing. But, he insisted that maybe you guys could learn from him."

"That's true." Nyota replied. "After all, you learn something new everyday. But..." she stepped up so only a few inches were between her and Kion, "...it's gonna be weird being out there without you today."

A smile crossed Kion's muzzle as he took a step forward and tapped his forehead to Nyota's, "I'll miss you too." he told her, both cubs smiling. "Even though my dad's leading today, don't be afraid to step up." He brushed his nose up the side of her face. "Show him why I trust you as my second-in-command."

Nyota's ears fell to the sides of her head and her eyes closed for a few seconds as she nuzzled her best friend, her tail swishing behind her. "Sure." she agreed, opening her eyes and meeting Kion's.

Kion gave one last playful headbutt to Nyota before stepping back, the pair sharing a smile. "See you guys when I'm back from Udugu." he turned on his heels and ran out of the Lair.

"Good luck." Beshte called after him.

"Bye, Kion!" Bunga waved, still grinning,

"Bye." followed Fuli.

"See you soon!" Ono added, still perched on Nyota's back.

"See ya, Kion." Nyota sighed as she watched the prince leave the Lair.

"Poa." the Guard's strongest grinned. "The King and us!"

"I'm not worried." Fuli shrugged her shoulders as she jumped onto a medium-sized rock. "He's just like Kion, but bigger." she noted, laying down and crossing her paws.

"How can you be so calm?" Ono asked, standing in the center of Nyota's back. "His Majesty could be here any moment." the egret nervously gasped. "My feathers! I need to clean up." Ono began to frantically preen himself, then looked around the Lair. "Hapana!" he shrieked. "The whole lair's a mess!"

"Ono, calm down." Nyota soothed, glancing at the nervous bird.

"Yeah Ono, listen to Nya." Bunga agreed, patting said lioness' side. "Her and I know Simba pretty well, and you've got nothing to worry about."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "We spent a few hours with him trapped in the Nandembo Caverns." she reminded, although Bunga ignored her.

"Let me tell ya what he's like." the honey badger stood in front of his friends.

**"You know you're in the presence of greatness**

**When you're running with the King.**

**Animals bow down before him**

**Birds flutter and sing!**

**Everyone all over the Pride Lands**

**Lets you do anything.**

**You know you're in the presence of greatness**

**When you're running with the King!"**

He swung around the Lair on the various vines hanging from the ceiling, pointing to the various paintings that featured King Simba.

**"Things'll be so great**

**Hanging with lion number one.**

**We'll live like we're kings**

**The big old tree of fun.**

**Get our food for free no need to hunt or run!"**

As he sang the last line he ruffled the fur on Nyota's head before running over and leaning against Fuli, who had a less than pleased look on her face.

**"The only thing to do is**

**Lie under the sun!"**

He jumped into Beshte's pool and laid on his back, floating on the water's surface where rays of sunlight shone through the hole in the ceiling.

**"You know you're in the presence of greatness**

**When you're running with the King!**

**Animals bow down before him**

**Birds flutter and sing.**

**Everyone all over the Pride Lands**

**Lets you do anything.**

**You know you're in the presence of greatness**

**When you're running with the King!"**

Bunga pointed to a painting depicting Simba standing on Pride Rock.

**"Maybe it's the smile or his fabulous shiny mane.**

**Or the way he walks that helps his claim to fame.**

**In the end it don't matter it's really all the same.**

**'Cause if the King makes mistakes**

**He never takes the blame."**

The Guard's bravest kept the grin on his face as he shrugged his shoulders, standing on the edge of the rock that overlooked the pool in the Lair's center.

**"You know you're in the presence of greatness**

**When you're running with the King.**

**Animals bow down before him**

**Birds flutter and sing."**

Bunga slid down the rock and struck a pose in front of his friends, ruffling the white fur on his head to, sort of, resemble a lion's mane.

**"Everyone all over the Pride Lands**

**Lets you do anything.**

**'Cause you know you're in the presence of greatness**

**When you're running with the King!"**

What Bunga didn't realize is that the King himself was standing right behind him. That is, until Simba cleared his throat, which made Bunga spin around and face him. "Oh..." the badger chuckled dryly. "Hey there, Simba." he cleared his throat and bowed. "I mean uh...Your Highness."

"Sir." Beshte addressed as he bowed.

"Your Majesty." Nyota, Ono, and Fuli bowed as well.

"Hello, Lion Guard." Simba greeted the five young animals. "I will admit, Bunga did get one thing right in his...performance."

"The way you walk?" the bravest guessed with a wide grin. "Your smile? Your fabulously groomed mane?" He smoothed out his white fur, only for it to pop back into the style it was in previously.

"Uh, no." Simba rebuffed. "I am excited to lead the Lion Guard." A smiled formed on his muzzle. "Now, first things first. Are we ready for morning patrol?" A chrous of agreements came from the rest of the Guard. "Then let's move out." Simba ordered, turning to the Lair's entrance. "Lion Guard, follow me."

"You heard him, let's go!" Bunga voted, running after the King. He was followed by Beshte and Fuli.

"Today's going to be interesting." Nyota said to herself as she ran after her friends.

"Affirmative." Ono agreed with a nod, taking off from her back and flying above her as they ran out of the Lair.

"Nyota." Simba called, making the cub's eyes widen. The adult lion motioned for her to join him at his side, to which she obliged.

* * *

"This is nice." Nala sighed as she led her children through Chakula Plains. "It's been so long since the three of us have spent some time together."

"What do you think's waiting for us in Udugu?" Kion asked his sister as they walked a few paces behind their mother.

"Maybe a bunch of animals who want to meet their future Queen." Kiara guessed, a wide smile on her muzzle. "And her little brother." she added, casting a narrowed glance in Kion's direction.

"Little brother?" the prince repeated, slightly annoyed. "I'm leader of the Lion Guard! If they'd wanna meet anyone, it's me."

Kiara's smile turned into a smirk. "We'll see about that." she challenged, hunching her body low. "Race ya!" The princess took off running.

"You're gonna lose." Kion chuckled, taking off after Kiara. "I run with Fuli every day." He quickly caught up with his sister and the two ran side by side. "I'll get to Udugu first!" Kion exclaimed.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Kiara rebuked, pulling Kion back by his tail and running ahead of him.

Kion tackled Kiara and the two started to wrestle once more. "You two could compete over anything, couldn't you?" Nala questioned with a quirked brow as she looked down at her cubs.

Kiara and Kion exchanged a glance, "Yes!" they answered in unison. Kiara lightly slapped Kion's cheek with her paw and looked away as he glared at her.

Nala rolled her eyes, "At least you agree on that." she sighed, walking ahead down the path leading into Embamba Canyon. "Come on. We have a long way to go."

* * *

Simba led the Lion Guard through the grasslands. The trail they were walking forked up ahead and Simba started veering to the left. "Uh, Your Majesty?" Ono questioned, halting the King.

"Yes, Ono?" Simba asked, glancing up at the Guard's keenest of sight.

"Well, it's not a big deal..." the egret stammered. "But, uh..."

"What Ono is trying to say is..." Nyota spoke up, "...on morning patrol with Kion, we usually go this way." She motioned to the wider path to the right.

The King glanced down at the young lioness, "Is that so?" he slightly raised his eyebrow. "And is Kion here?"

Nyota's ears instantly flattened and a dry chuckled escaped her muzzle, her tail falling between her heels. "No...Your Highness." she replied, not making eye contact.

"Yeah Nya, let's go this way for a change." Bunga voted, patting Nyota's shoulder. "It'll be fun!" He walked down the left trail.

"Yes." Simba sighed, following the Guard's bravest. "Fun." he repeated, slightly sarcastically.

* * *

Nala led her cubs through Embamba Canyon, " Mom, how much longer will it take to get to Udugu?" Kion asked, looking up at her.

"That's a tough question." Nala answered with a small grin. "Udugu isn't easy to find."

Kiara cut off her brother's path, "Don't worry, I'll find it." she giggled. "I'm a better tracker than you."

"We'll see about that." Kion pounced on his sister's back and the two cubs chased eachother around Nala, laughing the whole time. "You really think you can find Udugu before me?" the prince raised a brow, his sister tackling and pinning him.

"Just watch me." Kiara boasted, running ahead with Kion right on her tail.

"Kion, Kiara, be careful!" Nala called after her cubs. She heard them both gasp and the sound of rocks falling and ran to the edge of the path. Kion and Kiara were clinging to the ledge. "I got you." Nala grabbed Kiara by her scruff and set her on the ground, then did the same to Kion. She looked down at both of them, "That is definitely not the way to find Udugu."

The princess and prince exchanged a confused glance, before following their mother out of the canyon. As Kion walked beside his mother, he couldn't help but wonder how Nyota and the rest of the Guard were doing with the King leading them.

* * *

A distant rumbling caught the Guard's attention. "What's that?" Fuli questioned.

"Not sure." Nyota replied, casting a glance to the egret perched on her shoulder, "Ono, see what you can see?"

"Affirmative." the keenest of sight nodded and took off. He flew ahead and gasped. "Hapana! Everyone, look!" he alerted, making the King and the Guard run to the edge of the hill. "A..."

"A mud slide!" Simba cut off. "Straight ahead."

"Uh, yes, sire." Ono confirmed. "And the mud's headed right for..."

"The ostrich herd's nest!" the King cut off again, looking at the rest of the Guard. "If we don't move fast, the mud will sweep the eggs off the cliff."

Ono nodded, "Affirmative." he breathed, landing on Nyota's back. "I was just about to say that."

"We'll have to act fast." Nyota noted, standing tall next to Simba. She was about to lay out the plan, when the King spoke up "I'll move that log, so it diverts the mud away from the nest."

"What should we do?" Fuli asked.

Simba kept his eyes on the Guard, "Just stick together and follow me."

Nyota blinked, "Just stick together and follow him?" she repeated. The five friends exchanged confused glances between one another.

"That's what he said." Bunga confirmed.

"And he is the King." Beshte reminded.

Nyota sighed, "And as loyal subjects of the Pride Lands, we have to obey our King." she noted. "Let's go."

At the base of the cliff, Mbuni and her flock were running around screaming in a panic. Simba and the Guard ran to the side of the muddy cliff, standing on a few rocks. "This way, Lion Guard!" Simba called out to them. "Jump from rock to rock."

"Uh, jump from rock to rock?" Beshte questioned, hesitantly. "Usually, Kion just has me run through the mud."

"Yeah, but Kion's not in charge right now." Fuli reminded. "Simba is." She jumped from the rock to another in the middle of the mud.

"Fuli's right." Nyota agreed, following the cheetah.

"Lion Guard, come on!" Simba urged.

"And it sounds like he really wants us to follow him." Bunga noted, following after Fuli and Nyota. "Just try your best, Big B."

"Okay. Here goes." the Guard's strongest took a deep breath and exhaled. "Twende Kiboko!" He jumped onto one rock, and went to jump to the next, but slipped and ended up sliding down the hillside with the rest of the mud.

Beshte slid down the hillside, crashing into Bunga on the way down. The pair then crashed into Fuli and Nyota, who let out yelps as they held onto the hippo's stomach, and Ono dug his talons into the fur on Nyota's back to avoid being blown off. All the while, Simba moved the nearby log into the middle of the hillside, to protect the ostrich's eggs from the mudslide.

"That should do the trick." the King sighed. "Now let's continue our patrol. Lion Guard, follow me."

All five Guard members were screaming as they slid down the hill. "We're gonna hit the log!" Ono alerted, but there was no way to stop. The log halted them, but the impact sent it rolling right for the nest. The log moving also caused all the animals to fall onto their stomachs, getting covered in mud.

"I'll grab the eggs!" Fuli got to her feet and tried to run, only to fall flat on her face. "Or maybe not." she sighed.

Ono tried to flap his wings but couldn't get airborne, and the mud was starting to cover up his whole body. Nyota grabbed Ono by his tail feathers and held him over the mud. "There's too much mud, I can't fly." he informed.

"I got this." Beshte volunteered, sliding down and grabbing hold of the log.

"Good thinking, Big B!" Bunga cheered. "Now the log's not gonna roll over the eggs."

"But the log was protecting the eggs from the mud." Nyota reminded, placing Ono on her shoulder so he wouldn't get swept away by the mudslide.

However, with the log no longer in place, the mud swept the eggs out of the nest. "Grab the eggs!" Nyota called out. Doing their best, the Lion Guard ran to save the ostritch eggs. Bunga quickly grabbed one egg, Beshte saved another by catching it in his mouth, Fuli caught one and held it between all four paws, while Nyota reached out with her front paws to save another egg and Ono caught the last one between his wings. "We missed one!" the keenest of sight exclaimed.

"I have it!" Simba leaped into the mud and slid on his stomach, catching the egg between his paws just before it could fall over the cliff's edge. "Ostriches, your eggs are safe." he informed the flock as he rose to a seated position.

The mudslide subsided and the Guard left the eggs in place and made their way back to solid and even ground.

"To think our eggs were personally saved by the King." Mbuni grinned. "What an honor." her and her flock bowed to Simba.

"It was my pleasure, Mbuni." Simba tipped his head and walked over to the rest of the Lion Guard. "So, our first mission was a success." he proclaimed.

The other five, who were covered in mud, all gave the King a less than enthusiastic look. "Uh, yes, Your Majesty." Beshte agreed with a weak smile.

"Yeah!" Bunga grinned.

"Yep." Fuli groaned.

"Yes." Nyota sighed.

"Affirmative" Ono gave a weak nod from Nyota's shoulder.

* * *

Nala halted when her and her cubs came to Maumuivu Thorn Patch. Kion raised his eyebrow, remembering that the last time he was there him and Nyota were trapped for a few hours until Rafiki and Simba rescued them. "Is this really the trail to Udugu?" the prince asked.

"It is." the Queen answered.

"If you tell us where Udugu is, I bet I can find an easier path." Kiara suggested.

Nala shook her head, "There is no easy path to Udugu." she told her cubs. "But..." she walked up to one of the thorn bushes, "...there is a way to get through all these thorns without a scratch." She raised one of the branches with her foreleg, "See?"

The two royal cubs ran into the thorn patch. "Yeah. I can crawl under the branches to get through the thorns." Kion noted, lowering his body low to the ground. He began to crawl under one of the bushes, only to be pricked by the thorns.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." Nala informed.

"Of course not." Kiara shook her head, spotting a tree in the center of the patch. "Over the thorns is the way to go." she took off running and went to jump, only to land right on the thorns, "Ouch!" she whined.

Nala rolled her eyes, "I don't think either of you is understanding me."

"What's wrong, Kiara?" Kion taunted with a chuckle. "Isn't your...plan working?" he let out a couple grunts as more thorns pricked his back and paws.

"I'm..fine." Kiara winced as she stepped on another thorn. "I know exactly...what I'm doing." she carefully padded over the thorny branches, letting out a few yelps of pain here and there.

The Queen shook her head. "I hope they make it." she muttered to herself as she turned her back and walked off.

"This is definitely...the right way, Kiara." Kion called out to his sister, between small grunts of pain. "I'm almost through."

"And I'm almost at the branch." Kiara replied, taking careful steps. "After that it'll be...easy." she groaned as she stepped on another thorn, "Right, Mom?" Kiara looked back, but couldn't see her mother anywhere. "Mom?"

"Mom?" Kion echoed when he didn't hear a response. Both cubs backtracked the way they came, letting out various grunts of pain as they were pricked at all sides by the thorns. They made their way back and looked around, not spotting their mother anywhere. The two siblings exchanged a worried glance and shouted, "Mom?!"

Not too far away, behind a large bush, stood Nala. "Now they're truly on the Trail to Udugu." she noted with a soft smile.

* * *

Simba was thrilled with the first mission he accomplished with the Lion Guard, and was eager for another. "I wonder what our next challenge will be." the King said aloud, looking out over the plains. "Well, let's go, Lion Guard." He ran ahead.

"At least he's not mad at us for almost losing that egg." Beshte noted.

"Why should he be?" Fuli questioned, glancing up at her hippo friend. "It's not your fault you can't jump like a lion."

"What's the point of being a team if we're all gonna do the same thing?" Nyota added, her ears flat against her head.

"C'mon Nya, he's the King!" Bunga reminded, draping his arm over the lioness' shoulder. "He's gotta know what he's doing...doesn't he?"

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. "Maybe we just need to do it more Simba's way?" the strongest member suggested.

"Everyone!" Ono alerted, circling over the King and Guard, before landing on Nyota's back. "The gazelles..."

"The gazelles need our help!" Simba finished. "Lion Guard, follow me!" He took off towards the direction Ono just flew from.

Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte followed after the King. "That's what I was going to say." Ono sighed heavily. Nyota smiled at the egret and took off after the rest of the Guard, making her way to the front of the group.

* * *

"Mom? Mom!" Kiara called out as she jumped down from a large boulder. "No sign of Mom on my side. Have you found anything?" She looked across the clearing, her ears twitching. "Kion?"

The golden-furred cub jumped out from a bush and shook the leaves from his mane. "Nothing over here." he informed.

"How could she just disappear?" the princess sighed. "Mom!" she called out again, but no answer.

"We'll find her." Kion assured, joining his sister. "We just have to keep looking. Try your side again."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "I tried my side." she replied. "If she was there I'd have seen her."

Kion took a step back. "I know, I just...I can't find her either." he sighed, looking down at his paws as his ears fell flat against his head. "In times like this, Nyota would know what to do."

Kiara quirked her brow, "Missing your girlfriend already?" she teased.

Kion's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, "Nyota's not my girlfriend!" he snapped.

The princess shrugged her shoulders, "You could've fooled me." she said, her brother's expression getting more annoyed.

Kion looked around for any signs of their mother, "It's just..." he sighed, "...if we knew where this Udugu place was, maybe we could meet her there."

An idea came to Kiara's mind. "Or we could track her." She walked around and sniffed the air, catching Nala's scent. "She went this way. Come on!"

The two siblings ran down the nearby path through some dense bushes. "Kiara, look! Paw prints." Kion noted, running up to the tracks in the dirt. "They look fresh. We must be getting close."

"Come on." Kiara voted, a smile on her muzzle.

The two cubs ran down the trail of prints. A few yards ahead, the tracks just stopped. "What?" the princess questioned. "They just stop right here?"

"Hevi kabisa." the prince sighed. "Where did Mom go?" The cubs exchanged a confused look.

* * *

Simba continued to run ahead of the rest of the Lion Guard. "The gazelles are just over the next ridge." he called back to the five animals. "There!" The group came to a halt.

"Ono, what's the situation?" Nyota glanced to the egret on her shoulder.

Ono took off and flew ahead and focused his sight, seeing Swala's herd standing at the base of the rock wall. "Swala and the other gazelles must be looking for a route up to that grassland." the keenest of sight informed.

Nyota squinted, seeing a pile of rocks against the wall. "But those rocks..." she began, only to be interrupted by the King. "They're unstable." Simba finished. "The rocks will fall if the gazelles jump on them." he looked to the younger animals. "Lion Guard, follow me!" He took off towards the gazelle herd.

"Should we remind him how easily gazelles spook when they're surprised?" Nyota questioned aloud.

"Nah!" Bunga shook his head. "Simba knows what he's doing. It'll be fine." The rest of the Guard ran after the King.

Swala caught sight of something running towards them and alerted her herd. Spooked, the gazelles started up to the grassland, leaping up the unstable rock pile. Simba heard their panicked cries and glanced back to the Guard, "They're spooked. Now we really need to hurry." he alerted. "Lion Guard, follow me!"

The rapid movement of the gazelle herd caused the rocks to shift, which Ono noticed instantly. "Everyone, stop!" he screamed, the other four members instantly doing so. "The cliff is collapsing!"

Nyota locked eyes with Ono, "Warn Simba!" she ordered.

Ono raised his wing and saluted. "Affirmative!" He flew as fast as he could to catch up to the King. The rocks collapsed and created a dust cloud, which obscured Ono's vision. "Simba!" the egret screeched, flying over the dust. "Your Majesty? Simba!"

The dust settled and revealed that Simba was unharmed, to which Ono sighed in relief. "Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, and saw the rest of the Guard running towards them. "Everyone, he's over here."

"King Simba!" Nyota called out, skidding to a halt in front of the adult lion. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." Simba answered. "Just a little stuck." He looked down, showing the Guard that the end of his tail was pinned under a large boulder. The Guard sighed in relief that the injury wasn't too serious.

* * *

Kion followed the paw prints until they stopped at a large cliff. "This can't be right." he noted. "Mom couldn't just disappear."

"I don't get it." Kiara groaned. "We followed her trail. How can it just end?"

Kion looked around, "Maybe it doesn't." he said, seeing the rock towered up to some grasslands. "There's a ledge and a trail. I bet Mom jumped up there."

Kiara ran and stood at her brother's side, "Then we will too." she voted. "Ready?"

The two cubs hunched low and counted to three before jumping up. They managed to get a little under halfway before falling back to the ground with a grunt. "Not even close." the princess sighed, her ears flat against the sides of her head.

Kion shook himself off, "If Mom could get up there, we can too." he stated.

"Mom's twice our size, Kion." Kiara reminded. "How can we keep tracking her if we can't jump up?"

Kion thought for a moment, trying to think about what his best friend would do in this situation. "I've got it! I'll give you a boost, then you can keep tracking her."

"But what about you?" she questioned.

"One of us has to boost the other." he pointed out. "And the truth is...you're the better tracker." Kion admitted with a smile.

"I won't argue that." Kiara agreed. "Though you're the one who saw the tracks and figured out Mom jumped." she returned the smile.

"So we make a good team." Kion noted. "And that's how we'll find Mom, by working together." He lowered his body so his sister could climb onto his back. Slowly, he got to his feet and boosted Kiara up. "Now up you go."

Kiara reached up to the ledge, barely reaching it. "Just a little closer." she told Kion.

Kion braced his paws against the cliff and pushed up on his hind paws, "How's that?" he asked, his voice straining.

"I think I'm gonna make it." Kiara reached up and dug her claws into the rock. "Yes!" she grinned, and pulled herself up onto the ledge. She looked up and her eyes went wide, "I don't believe it." she gasped.

"Kiara?" Kion questioned. "What's going on?"

Stepping up the edge was Nala, who had a wide smile across her muzzle. "Hello down there." she greeted.

A wide grin spread across Kion's muzzle, "Mom!" Nala jumped down from the ledge and Kion ran to nuzzle against her chest. Nala returned the affection and ruffled her son's mane. "Mom, Why did you disappear?" Kion asked. "I thought you were gonna show us the way to Udugu."

"Actually, I think you've already found Udugu." Nala informed.

"We have?" Kiara raised her brow.

"Is it that big rock?" Kion asked.

Nala shook her head. "No, Kion." she answered. "Come on down, Kiara, and I'll explain." The princess shrugged her shoulders and jumped down, landing next to her brother. "You see, kids, Udugu isn't a place. Udugu is another word for kinship." The Queen elaborated. "It's the special bond between siblings. You found Udugu when you decided to work together to look for me."

Kion quirked his brow. "We did?" he questioned.

"Yes." Nala nodded. "And I'm very proud of you." She smiled down at her two cubs and nuzzled them both.

* * *

"Un-Bunga-lievable." Bunga gasped, looking at Simba's tail stuck under the large boulder. "You're one lucky lion. You could have gotten smushed."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Beshte assured. "We'll get you free."

In the distance, the Guard heard panicked screaming. "That sounds like...ostriches." Nyota and Simba said the final word together. The Guard's wisest looked to the keenest of sight, "Ono, see what's going on with Mbuni and her flock."

"Affirmative." Ono nodded and took off, seeing that Swala's herd was stampeding right towards Mbuni and her flock. "Hapana!" he gasped, circling back to the Guard. "It's..." he stopped when he perched on the large boulder currently on the King's tail.

"Well?" Simba urged. "It's what?"

"Sorry. I thought you were going to say it." Ono admitted. "The gazelles! They're stampeding straight for the ostriches and their nest!"

"Bad day to be an ostrich egg." Fuli said, glancing to Beshte and Nyota.

"Your Majesty, what do we do?" Beshte asked.

"You have to stop the gazelles." Simba ordered.

"And leave you here?" Bunga questioned.

"I'll be fine." Simba reassured. "You need to hurry." he looked down at Nyota.

A few more rocks came loose from the cliff's wall and were falling right for the Guard. "Everyone, heads up!" Ono alerted, taking off. One of the boulders was falling right on Bunga, but Fuli knocked him out of the way before he could be crushed. Another was falling towards Nyota, but Beshte stood above her and blocked the boulder with his nose, sending it into the wall.

Bunga sighed in relief, bracing his hand on Fuli's shoulder, "Thanks, Fuli."

"Thank Ono." Fuli corrected, looking to the egret currently hovering in front of them. "He saw the boulders."

Nyota brushed her side against Beshte's skin, moving to stand between him and Fuli. "Thanks Beshte, I owe ya one." she smiled up at the hippo, who grinned back and wiggled his ears. "It was nothin'." he chuckled.

"We all try to do what we do best." Ono reminded, perching on Nyota's shoulder. The Guard's wisest nodded in agreement, "And that's why we make a great team."

"That is why, isn't it?" Simba nodded, raising his eyebrow.

"We can't leave Simba here." Nyota voted, looking to the rest of the Guard as they crowded around her. "It's not safe."

"But he told us to go after the gazelles." the strongest member reminded.

Seeing the look in the young lioness' eyes and how the other members of the Guard were looking to her for what to do next, Simba finally understood what it was that his son saw in her to name her his second in command. "Lion Guard!" the King addressed, clearing his throat. The five young animals looked up at him. "All day I've been telling you to follow me, and do what I do. But that's not how your team works." He smiled down at them, specifically Nyota. "So tell me, Nyota, how would you handle this?"

Nyota met her King's eyes and felt herself be filled with confidence, just like it would be if Kion was looking to her for a plan. She took a deep breath and exhaled, "We'd split up." she answered. "Beshte, you and Bunga stay here and help free Simba. Ono, you're with me and Fuli, we'll go help the ostriches and gazelles."

"Very good." Simba praised.

Nyota smiled and jumped onto the large boulder. "Wait, Nya." Bunga halted. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He raised both of his eyebrows.

"Oh right." the Guard's lioness giggled, turning to face her friends. She cleared her throat and stood tall "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono finished.

* * *

Nyota and Fuli ran up the rocks and made it to the grasslands. "Fuli, you go calm down Mbuni and the ostriches." She glanced to the cheetah running at her left before looking up at the egret above her, "Ono, you and I will take the gazelle herd."

"You got it!" Fuli gave a nod to Nyota and sped off towards the screaming birds.

"Just remember, be soft and soothing!" Ono called after Fuli

"You know me!" Fuli yelled back, already halfway to the flock.

Nyota cracked a smile and shook her head, her eyes back on Ono. "Ono, find me Swala!"

"Affirmative!" Ono replied, smiling down the female cub.

Fuli sped up to the panicking birds, "Ostriches!" she said in a calm voice, trying to get their attention. "Ostriches!" The birds continued to scream. "Quiet!" The Guard's fastest yelled at the top of her lungs. Mbuni and her flock instantly stopped screaming.

"Nyota, I found Swala!" Ono informed, flying over the gazelle leader to show her location within the stampeded.

"Great job, Ono!" Nyota grinned. She ducked under one of the gazelles and ran up to the herd leader. "Hey Swala!" she yelled, running up right next to her. "Swala! Stop!"

"What?" Swala asked, glancing down at the female Guard member.

"Stop!" Nyota repeated herself, her voice louder and with a bit of a growl.

Swala's eyes widened and she let out startled yelp as she skidded to a halt. "Everybody! Stop!" She yelled, causing her entire herd to halt. "Now, why did we need to stop?"

Nyota moved to stand in front of Swala, their eyes meeting. "You were stampeding right towards the ostriches and their nest." she informed. "So, if you wouldn't mind changing directions."

"Oh, of course." Swala nodded. "You heard Nyota, let's go this way." She turned her body and led her herd in the opposite direction.

Ono flew down and landed on Nyota's shoulder, "Wow, good job." he praised.

"Thank you." Nyota replied, meeting the egrets eyes. She turned around and headed back the way they came earlier, Fuli running up to join them. "Calm down Mbuni and her flock?" she asked.

"Yep." Fuli answered with a smile. "Just like Ono said, soft and soothing." Both girls chuckled.

* * *

Down below the cliff, Bunga and Beshte were working to help free Simba. "Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll have you out of there in no time." Bunga assured. He then leaned closer to Beshte and whispered, "Careful, Big B. If you let the boulder roll the wrong way it'll squish him."

Simba rolled his eyes. "Bunga, you know I can hear you, right?" he asked, with a stoic expression.

The honey badger chuckled dryly. "Uh, sure, I knew that." he rubbed the back of his head. "Did you know that?" he asked the hippo.

"Yep." the Guard's strongest confirmed. He braced his snout agianst the bottom of the boulder, "Twende Kiboko." he grunted, lifting the boulder a good few inches off the ground.

Bunga pulled Simba's tail from under the boulder, "All clear!" he said to Beshte, who dropped the boulder. The loud crash it made once it fell, triggered another rockslide. "Uh-oh." the badger and hippo gasped. "Let's get out of here!" Bunga yelled, the three of them running away from the collapsing rocks.

The ground shook and Fuli and Nyota skidded to a halt. "That doesn't sound good." the cheetah noted.

"Yeah." the lioness agreed. "Let's go." They ran to the edge of the cliff and saw that Simba, Beshte, and Bunga made it clear of the rockslide just in time. The three Guard members sighed in relief and carefully made their way down to the rest of their group.

"Whoo! That was un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga exclaimed. "I kinda wanna do it again." Beshte gave a confused glance in the honey badger's direction and Simba just rolled his eyes.

"Great job everyone." Nyota praised as she, Ono, and Fuli joined them. "Simba's safe, and so are Swala's herd and Mbuni's flock."

"That's because you did it your way." Simba pointed out. "Wonderful job, Nyota." he smiled at the female cub. "Kion would be proud of you. And so am I." The King bowed his head. The Guard all exchanged glances and smiles and bowed to their King.

* * *

Simba stood on Pride Rock and waited for his mate and children to return, while the Lion Guard rested in their Lair. Soon, Nala walked up the path with Kiara and Kion on either side of her. "So, everyone, how was your journey?" Simba asked, glancing to his cubs. "Did you find Udugu?"

"We found it." Kion answered, glancing to his older sister. "But it's not really a place."

"It's about us working together as brother and sister." Kiara added, meeting her brother's eyes. "As a team."

Kion turned his gaze to his father, "How did things go with the Guard?" he prided, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, in a way..." Simba replied. "...the Guard helped me find Udugu, too."

"It's an important lesson." Nala added, glancing between her two cubs.

"It is." Simba agreed with a nod. "Especially for you two." He turned on his heels and walked to the edge of Pride Rock, followed by Kiara, Kion, and Nala. "As Queen of the Pride Lands..." he looked to Kiara, "...and leader of the Lion Guard..." he moved his gaze to Kion, "...someday you will be responsible for all of this." The Royal Family all looked out across the Pride Lands, watching as all the animals went about their normal routines.

"So hold on to what you learned today." Nala spoke. "Then you'll always have Udugu."

* * *

Kion walked into the Lair and smiled at the sight of his friends relaxing, knowing they deserved after what they did earlier that day. "Kion!" Bunga greeted with a wide grin once he saw the prince. "How was your trip? What was Udugu like?"

"It was...eye opening." Kion answered, jumping across the rocks in Beshte's pool, landing on the opposite shore. He looked up at Nyota, who was laying on the sloping rock overlooking the pool. When their eyes locked with eachother's, their lips curled into smiles and Kion ran to join her. They playfully headbutted eachother before Nyota nudged her head under Kion's, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "My dad told me what happened today. I knew you'd be great." Kion whispered, pulling back so he could look his best friend in the eye.

"Yeah, Nyota was amazing." Fuli agreed, sitting on the rock to the right, her tail curled around her paws.

"Indeed." Ono agreed, swooping down to land on the wisest member's shoulder. "She stopped Swala's heard so easily. You would've been proud."

Kion's smile only widened, "I am." he tapped Nyota's cheek with his nose.

A light blush formed on the lioness cub's cheeks and her ears fell to the sides of her head. "It was nothing." she muttered. "I was just doing my duty."

Kion tapped his forehead to Nyota's before taking a step forward and resting his chin on her neck. "And now I know that no matter what happens, I can always count on you." he told her. "If, for whatever reason, I can't take the lead, I know you will. And I trust you."

Moisture welled in Nyota's eyes as she leaned into Kion's chest. She closed her eyes and let a single tear fall, "Thank you, Kion." she replied. "I won't let you down." she promised.

"You could never let me down." Kion said, brushing his paw against hers.

* * *

**A/N: A little extended alternate ending with some fluff, since there wasn't as much in this chapter. Anyway, we're getting really close to the end of season one and I'm still in shock at how many of ya'll love this series. Ya'll are amazing!**

**Next time: **_**The legendary eagle Hadithi returns to the Pride Lands, but is he really the hero he claims to be?**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**18Andrew: **Thanks for being a fan and sticking with the story! You're awesome!

**KDBloomfield: **Oh, I've got so much in store for season two! And for all of you who think the Kion/Nyota moments were great in this season, you've only seen the tip of that iceburg.

**old666: **Always happy to see a new username in the reviews. Thanks for taking time to read this story and I'm glad you enjoy it. Don't worry, there will be some more Kiji/Nyota confrontations in the following sequels.

**738: **I'll plan on introducing some new animals in the second season that live in the Bahram territory (which is the territory ruled by Ushar and Zora). As for the territory that Kion and Nyota could possibly rule, that won't be seen until season three.

**24680: **Maybe they are betrothed, keep with the story to find out for sure.

**KNFOBB: **Wait until season two to find out.

**KNFABB: **I know it would be, but I'm gonna come up with my own idea. You guys will have to wait until season three to see what that will be.

**KNFABBO: **Yes I have. You'll have to wait until season two to meet her.

**FWFKBSS: **I will definitely go into that in the season two chapter based on the episode "Cave of Secrets".

**Derick Lindsey: **I like your headcannon idea and I would have to agree with you. Anyways, I hope you like my spin on "The Trail to Udugu" and everything. Thanks for keeping up with the story and I hope you'll stick around for the sequels. You're awesome man!

**CalvinFujii: **Answering questions in order; 1) Basically she had a terrifying experience with the cobras when she was little and it just stuck with her. Besides, she needed to have one fear and frankly, I have a fear of snakes too. No rhyme or reason really. 2) You'll have to read the sequel to find that out. 3) Kion and Nyota will be together by Simba's Pride. You'll have to wait until I post those chapters to find out.

**Lockieboy1819: **You are awesome for being a fan. Hope you enjoyed this new update.

**Marsmiko: **First of all, nice to see a new username. Thanks for taking time to read and review. As for the King and Queen of the Backlands, Simba does know of them. More on that and Nyota's connection will be revealed in the sequel. Hope you'll stick around.

**DemonGirl123: **I know, the gorilla princes were a nice comic relief. I loved that whole episode because it reminds the viewers that the Guard are still kids and they needed to have a little fun. Yeah, I tried to reference all the Nala pinning Simba moments with Nyota doing the same to Kion. But, not to worry, he'll get her back for it...eventually. Love ya sis, you're support means the world! I love you and never forget it!

**johannvanguard: **It was nice to write a fun-filled chapter, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed my take on this one too. Thanks for being a fan J, you're awesome!

**UHG: **It's a possibility.

**DSSC: **Not at all. I'm glad you guys are asking for updates. Keep asking and I'll keep writing. I just take a day or two break between chapters so I don't get burned out. And sometimes I can't focus on writing due to migraines, or I'm doing other things and I can't be on my laptop all day.

**BM: **I'm so glad you think so. Their ship name is Nyon, which my sis **DemonGirl123** came up with.

**DE: **I'm glad you liked that little moment. And I just might add it in a later chapter. Keep up with the series and see.

**TBKAGMWO: **Since the series is called _Lion Guard Adventures_, there will be plenty of that. More action will be seen in the sequel, and the romance will soon follow!

**Natalie Jarrett: **Thanks so much for being a fan. Hope you liked this chapter! You rock Nat!

**Shane Hedin: **Answering your questions in order; 1) There will be some slight annoyance. 2) No, no crossing over. 3) After the events of "The Rise of Scar", their relationship will be different. "Battle for the Pride Lands" will be another turning point towards something more. 4) I'll try to get season two out as soon as I can. It all depends on when I get the last chapter out and what's going on. Keep in mind that it's Football season and I watch collage games every weekend. 5) I don't know what chapter will be out around Halloween so I don't think I will.

_**Thanks again everyone for all the love and support! Keep reviewing and I'll keep this series going. If you want a look at some images related to this series head over to my DeviantArt account. My username is DemiGurl21. Fair warning, there will be some pictures uploaded that do contain spoilers for future chapters and storylines. You have been warned!**_

**XOXO~Cyber!**


	25. Ono's Idol

**Ono's Idol**

* * *

**Song Key:**

* **"Words appearing like this indicate solo vocals."**

* _**"Words appearing like this indicate chrous vocals."**_

* * *

It was another beautiful and peaceful day in the Pride Lands. The plains near the watering hole were filled with laughter of a few young animals. "Mtoto!" Gumba and Kwato called out.

"Where'd he go?" Cheka asked, glancing down at Shauku, who shrugged his shoulders. "Mtoto?" the young mongoose questioned.

With a loud trumpeting sound, the young elephant emerged from the watering hole. "Here I am!" he laughed, spraying his friends with water. They all erupted into laughter, which soon stopped when they heard the sounds of squawking.

The five friends looked up and saw the sky was filled with various birds from all over the Pride Lands. "That's a lot of birds." Kwato noted with wide eyes.

"You don't think they're vultures, do you?" Cheka gulped, her ears falling flat.

"Vultures?" Shuaku and Gumba repeated with wide eyes.

Mtoto walked out of the water and stood with his friends. "You know who we need right now?" he asked in a low voice.

"Lion Guard!" the voice of the Prince echoed from over the hill. "This way!" The six members of the Guard stood on top of the hill, observing the birds in the sky before taking off down the hill in the same direction they were flying.

Mtoto grinned at the sight of his hero on the Guard. "Hi, Beshte!" he yelled, waving his trunk.

"Hey, Mtoto!" Beshte replied with a matching grin.

Bunga's eyes were wide as he stared up at the sky. "That's an un-Bunga-lievable bunch of birds." he noted.

"Yeah." Kion agreed. "I wonder what's going on." He raised his eyebrow as his eyes followed the flocks as they flew over nearby ridge.

Nyota shrugged her shoulders, "Only one way to find out." she chuckled, running after the various flocks, the rest of the Guard following behind her.

* * *

The Guard stopped just over the ridge and were shocked to see so many flocks in the clearing below. "Look at that!" Beshte gaped. "I've never seen so many birds in one place."

Fuli quirked her brow, "So what are they all doing here?" she asked.

"I bet Ono could tell us." Kion noted, scanning the crowd below for the Guard's keenest of sight. "But I don't know where he is."

"I'm right here!" Ono called out, perched on a large boulder near the front of the crowd. He raised his wing to signal his friends. "I got us a spot right in front."

"In front of what?" Fuli glanced to Kion and Nyota.

A small smile spread across the lioness' muzzle. "Let's find out." She voted.

Nyota walked through the crowd of birds and stood beside the boulder Ono was perched on. "Can you believe he's really back?" the egret asked, barely containing his enthusiasm. "After all this time?"

"Who?" Kion asked, standing next to Nyota.

"Hadithi!" Ono exclaimed.

"Who-dithi?" Bunga questioned.

"Hadithi. The legendary eagle?" Ono repeated, facing his friends. "Every bird in the Pride Lands has heard of him!"

Bunga rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, Ono, we aren't birds." he reminded.

Ono rolled his eyes. "But you don't have to be a bird to have heard of Hadithi."he added. "Creator of the Hadithi Spin? Three mid-air loops and a corkscrew." Ono took off and demonstrated, only doing one loop then a crockscrew. "I think." the egret perched on the female cub's back. "I've always wanted to ask Hadithi exactly how it goes. And now I can." he grinned, then chuckled nervously. "If I can get up the nerve, that is. He's kind of my idol."

"He sounds Poa, Ono." Beshte commented.

"Oh, he is." Ono agreed with a nod. "And smart. They say whenever he speaks, nuggets of wisdom fall from his mouth."

"Pfft." the honey badger scoffed. "Big deal. Nuggets fall outta my mouth all the time."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "That's not what he meant Bunga." she chuckled.

The birds around them started chirping excitedly when the animal they were waiting for flew into view. A large, stocky eagle with dark brown and white feathers, yellow beak and talons tipped with black, light brown eyes, rimmed with brown-grey feathers, and black crest and tail feathers, landed on the stone at the front of the clearing. "Greetings, my friends." he greeted with a bow.

"Say something wise, Hadithi." said a male raven perched a few feet away from the Guard.

Hadithi stood silent for a moment. He raised his left wing, "The higher you fly...the more they'll look up to you." he spoke, earning various "ooohs" and "ahhhs" from the birds before him.

"The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you." Ono repeated. "That is so deep." he grinned with eide eyes.

"Really?" the Guard's bravest questioned. "Seems kind of obvious to me."

"Bunga, shh." Fuli whispered, bopping the badger's head with her paw. "Ono really likes this guy."

"Isn't he amazing?" the young egret sighed, staring in awe at his idol.

Kion and Nyota exchanged a glance and nodded, "Yeah." they agreed.

"Hey, Ono. Let's ask him about his spin thingie." Bunga suggested, stepping forward. "Yo, Hadithi!"

"Bunga!" Ono shrieked, flying over the badger and hovering in front of him, "You can't just talk to Hadithi." he stated. "He's the Raven Rescuer from Red Rocks. The Starling Savior at Summer Springs."

"Don't forget the Guardian of the Great Egret Escape." Hadithi added, flying over and landing a few inches behind the young egret.

"Oh, I would never..." Ono went on. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he let out a loud gasp and fell backwards. Nyota ran and lowered her head so Ono fell against her face instead of flat on the ground. "Did...Hadithi...actually...talk...to...me?" he said slowly.

The large eagle chuckled. "Indeed I did, young egret." he answered. "You seem to know a lot about me."

Ono jumped up and spread his wings in excitement. "Oh, I do! Hadithi. Sir." he cleared his throat and looked up at Hadithi. "In fact, I would have to say I'm your biggest fan." he smiled.

"My biggest fan?" Hadithi repeated. "Are you sure, young egret?" he chuckled. "As you can see, I have many." He motioned to the various birds all over the clearing.

The birds started humming a musical tune as Hadithi swayed to the beat.

**"I'm not one for boasting**

**But what they say is true**

**I happen to be the best**

**At everything I do.**

**So what's the point of fighting the energetic crowd?**

**When they want to scream and shout**

**And chant my name out loud."**

Hadithi stood in the center of the crowd as they chanted his name.

_**"Hadithi, the hero!"**_

**"Wherever I go."**

_**"Hadithi, the hero!"**_

**"They worship me so."**

_**"Hadithi, the hero!"**_

**"Oh, I must agree."**

_**"Hadithi, the hero!"**_

**"It's all about me!"**

Hadithi flew over the crowd as he continued to sing of his accomplishments.

**"Ravens I have rescued.**

**"Freed finches from the fray."**

"And the egret's great escape." Ono added from his perch on Nyota's back.

"Oh, that was a busy day." Hadithi chuckled.

**"But most of all I'm famous for that legendary win**

**Against hungry crocodiles**

**With my Hadithi spin."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"Wherever I go."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"They worship me so."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"Though I must agree."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"It's all about me."**

Hadithi perched on the stone at the front of the clearing, outstretching his wings.

**"Yes, I must truly be humbled**

**By all my fanatical fans**

**Yes, it's so hard to be humble**

**But that's just the bird that I am**

**That I am!"**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"Wherever I go."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"They worship me so."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"Though I must agree."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"It's all about me."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"It's all about me."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"It's all about me."**

_**"Hadithi the hero!"**_

**"It's all about me!"**

All the birds cheered in excitement as the legendary eagle finished his musical number. "Thank you so much. You're the wind beneath my wings!" Hadithi spoke out at the crowd, before his eyes landed on Ono, who was still staring in awe from his perch on Nyota's back. "But you may just be my biggest fan after all." Ono's eyes widened in admiration, and Nyota couldn't help but smile as well.

"Perhaps." said the King as he and his Queen walked into the clearing. "But don't forget, you have fans all over the Pride Lands."

"King Simba. Queen Nala." Hadithi greeted. "You honor me with your presence." He bowed respectfully to the two royal lions.

"We're glad your travels have brought you back to the Pride Lands, Hadithi." Nala said with a smile as she and her mate stood in front of the eagle.

"Yes." agreed Simba. "Your return has brought great joy all over the Savannah."

"Mom? Dad?" Kion questioned, running up to the large stone his parents stood on, stopping next to Nyota. "You've heard of Hadithi?"

"Oh, yes." Nala answered with a nod. "Hadithi is a hero to animals throughout the Pride Lands."

Simba turned to face the crowd. "We all know, Hadithi is a bird who never thinks of himself. Especially when an animal needs help." he spoke. "When a hero like Hadithi returns to the Pride Lands, it is important for us to mark the occasion." Simba looked back to Hadithi. "And this is why we'd like to honor you at Pride Rock with a Royal Mud Print ceremony."

"A Royal Mud Print ceremony." Hadithi gasped. "For me?"

"A Royal Mud Print ceremony." Bunga echoed. "Un-Bunga-lievable." he blinked. "What's a Royal Mud Print ceremony?"

"Hadithi will press his talons into wet mud, and when it dries, his prints will be preserved forever alongside those of other heroes." Nyota answered.

"I've seen those prints, but I've never seen the ceremony." Kion mused.

"I can't think of anyone who deserves it more." Ono sighed, practically gazing up at his hero.

"And as guest of honor, it is tradition that you share your great knowledge with a younger member of the Pride Lands." Simba informed, looking out into the crowd. "Now, who should it be?"

"Your Majesty." Nyota whispered, motioning to the egret on her back. "Him." She nodded her head up to Ono on her shoulder.

The King gave a nod. "Perhaps, young Ono." he volunteered.

Ono's beak fell open. "Me?" he repeated, blinking his wide eyes.

"Very well." agreed Hadithi. "If that's your tradition."

"Is there anything else you need?" Simba asked.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, King Simba. But, I don't need much." Hadithi replied. The King gave a nod a turned to leave, but the legendary eagle cleared his throat. "Although, uh, speaking of tradition..." Hadithi continued. "...as guest of honor, I assume that you'll be building me the traditional ceremonial nest?"

"The ceremonial nest?" Simba repeated. "Hmm. I've never heard of that."

Nala stepped up beside him. "But we've also never had a mud print ceremony for an eagle before." she reminded.

"That's true." agreed the King. "Birds do these things differently."

"The Lion Guard would be honored to build the traditional ceremonial nest!" Ono volunteered, earning wide-eyes from the other five Guard members. "Uh...wouldn't we?" he questioned, glancing back to his friends.

"Uh..." Kion and Nyota muttered, exchanging a glance, their tails swishing behind them. "Sure. Honored." they agreed with a smile.

Simba gave a nod to his son and the Guard, before turning his eyes onto Hadithi. "Then we shall see you at the clearing by Pride Rock just before sundown for the ceremony." With a bow of their heads, the King and Queen left the clearing.

"Thank you, Lion Guard, for your kind offer." Hadithi smiled down at the six animals.

"Aw, what's a little favor among heroes?" Bunga brushed off.

The eagle cleared his throat, "I assume you know how to use the proper leaves for the nest?" he inquired.

"The proper leaves?" Beshte questioned, exchanging a confused glance with Fuli.

"In keeping with tradition, the ceremonial nest should be made of the leaves from the top of the tallest tree in the land." Hadithi informed.

The Guard's fastest blinked her emerald green eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well, I don't just make up these traditions." Hadithi chuckled.

"Ono?" Nyota glanced to the egret still perched on her shoulder.

"It makes sense, the fronds at the top are the softest." the Guard's keenest of sight elaborated. "Fit for a hero."

"Exactly, Ono." Hadithi nodded. "Maybe you do know what you're talking about."

The young egret blinked. "Oh, uh, I do?"

"Of course, you do, Ono." Nyota smiled and nudged his wing with her nose.

"And while you're spending time with Hadithi, the rest of us will go get the special leaves." Kion added, looking from Nyota and Ono to the rest of the Guard. The fastest and strongest members gave a subtle nod in agreement. "Sure we can!" voiced the bravest member. "Just point me to the tallest tree."

"Have a great time Ono." Nyota said as Ono took off from her shoulder. "We'll see ya at sundown."

"Thanks." Ono tapped his head to the lioness'. "See you guys later!" He flew off with Hadithi, while the rest of the Guard headed into the forest.

* * *

"It sure was nice of you to let Ono stay with Hadithi." Beshte said to Kion as the Guard walked through the forest.

"Shouldn't we be doing more important things than fetching leaves from the tallest tree?" Fuli asked. "For some eagle we've never heard of?"

The Guard's leader chuckled. "But my Dad's heard of him." he reminded his cheetah friend.

"And he is Ono's biggest hero." Nyota added, nudging Fuli's shoulder.

"Right!" Bunga exclaimed, jumping into the air. "So let's go find that tallest tree!" He voted.

After about an hour or so of walking, the five Guard members came across the tallest tree in the forest. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Ono behind." Kion noted as he looked up at the tree

"I got this." Bunga cracked his knuckles and jumped onto the tree's trunk. "Zuka Zama!" He yelled as he climbed. Within a minute he popped his head out from the top. "Whoa! You guys should come up. I can see everything from here!" he gaped.

Fuli rolled her eyes. "Just get the leaves and come down." she growled.

"But it's the tallest tree in the Pride Lands." the badger grinned as he looked out over the lands. "I can see Pride Rock. I can see Mekundu Cliffs. I can see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands." his eyes landed on a tree that was the tallest he's ever seen. "Uh-oh."

"Did he just say he could see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands?" Fuli questioned, glancing to her three friends.

Kion rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Yep." he confirmed.

"Uh Nya!" Bunga called. "I might need your help!"

"I'm coming." Nyota called back, rolling her shoulders before she leaped into the tree. She jumped from the various branches before reaching the top. She shook a few leaves from her fur and her eyes widened when she saw the tallest tree Bunga mentioned. "Oh boy." she blinked, her and Bunga exchanging a semi-worried look.

* * *

"...and everyone will look up to you." Hadithi spoke as he perched on a high branch above a few more of the flocks of the Pride Lands. "Thank you for coming, everyone. And don't forget my Royal Mud Print ceremony tonight at sundown." he reminded, taking off from the branch and landing on a nearby cliff ledge.

"Hadithi!" cheered the egret flock, who flew up to the cliff ledge the eagle was perched on.

Ono flew between his flock and Hadithi. "Everyone! Back off!" he said sternly. "Give Hadithi the respect he deserves."

The eagle of legend smiled at his young admirer, "Thank you, Ono." he tipped his head. "It seems you're a natural, too." He turned on his heels and started preening himself in preparation for his ceremony.

"I am? Me?" Ono questioned, facing Hadithi. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "In that case...do you think you could show me the Hadithi Spin?" he asked nervously.

Hadithi's eyes widened. "Well, I'd rather not muss my feathers so close to the ceremony." he excused, gathering himself before facing the young egret. "Why don't you show me, and I'll tell you if you're doing it right."

Ono gulped. "Uh, okay." he nodded and flew up to a higher ledge, swallowing his nerves. "Here goes. Three mid-air loops and a corkscrew." Ono repeated to himself. "Hadithi! You watching?"

"I sure am!" the adult eagle replied, waving his wing. "Give it all you got."

Ono took a deep breath and flew into the air. He counted each loop he did, but halfway through the third one, he fell to the ground with a thud, which made Hadithi stop cleaning his feathers. Ono jumped to his feet, looking down at the ground. "I think possibly I forgot to compensate for the wind." he explained.

"Well, that's your mistake, the wind always compensates for me." Hadithi told him, giving the egret a sympathetic smile. "Try it again."

Ono's eyes brightened and he took to the air again. "You'll see, Hadithi, this time I'll get it!" he promised.

* * *

The Lion Guard stood at the base of the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. "I am glad I don't have to climb that." Fuli scoffed with a shake of her head.

"Me too." agreed Beshte.

"I don't think I could even make it halfway up there." Kion followed.

Bunga and Nyota stood speechless, their eyes eyes wide as they stared up at the tree. "So Nya, how are we gonna do this?" the Guard's bravest asked, looking to the wisest member.

The cream-furred lioness gulped. "Well..." she muttered, her voice cracking. "We'll need a boost to even make it to the lower branches." Both her and Bunga looked to the Guard's strongest member. "Beshte? Can you give us a boost?"

The hippopotamus nodded in confirmation with a grin. "Sure, hop on."

Bunga jumped on Nyota's back, then she jumped on Behste's. The lioness rolled her shoulders, sharing a glance with the badger on her back. "Hang on, Bunga." she advised. Bunga gripped the fur on her neck as Nyota leaped from Beshte's back and dug her claws into the bark of the trunk, pulling herself up to the first branch.

"Phew." she sighed heavily once all paws were on the branch.

"Whoa, we're really high up." Bunga chuckled, holding his hand over his eyes as he looked down at the rest of the Guard. "You guys look like ants down there!"

Fuli rolled her eyes, "Bunga, just get the leaves!" she yelled with an added hiss.

Bunga shrugged his shoulders and patted the side of Nyota's neck. "You heard the cheetah." he chuckled.

Nyota rolled her eyes and leapt up to the next branch, carefully making her way to the top. Bunga clutched her fur tighter the higher they got, and when they finally made it to the top, they saw the Pride Lands in a new way. Bunga gathered as many leaves as he could carry. Once that was done, Nyota carefully jumped the branches down the tree.

"I think I hear them coming down." Fuli noted, her ears twitching.

Kion's ears did the same, and he heard the sound of crunching branches and small grunts coming from Nyota and Bunga. "Me too." he agreed with the cheetah. "Beshte, be ready to catch them when they come down."

"You got it Kion." Beshte nodded, standing parallel to the base of the tree.

A few seconds later, Nyota leaped right onto Beshte's back, landing with a grunt. "Can we do that again?" Bunga asked, a wide grin on his face as he held onto the leaves.

"No thanks." Nyota groaned, hopping off the hippo's back. "Thanks Beshte." She tapped her cheek to his snout.

"Anytime." grinned the Guard's strongest.

"Now, let's go build that nest for Hadithi before the ceremony starts." Kion ordered, leading his Guard towards Pride Rock.

* * *

Various animals of the Pride Lands were already gathering at the ceremonial area by the time the Lion Guard arrived there. "Wow, there sure are a lot of animals here." Beshte noted.

"So we're almost there?" Bunga questioned, still sitting on Nyota's back holding the leaves.

"Yeah Bunga." Nyota confirmed. "Actually, we are here."

"Yay!" the honey badger jumped off the lioness' back and landed on a large rock near the pool of mud where various prints were displayed. "Say, do you think we'll ever get to do this?"

"Do what?" Fuli asked, standing next to the flat rock.

"You know, have our own Mud Print Ceremony!" explained the Guard's bravest. "I mean we are the Pride Lands' best."

"Yeah, but we haven't done anything truly heroic." Nyota pointed out.

"I mean, the very first Lion Guard has their prints preserved here." Kion noted, motioning to the line of paw prints at the edge of the mud pool. "They saved the Pride Lands a long time ago. We haven't done anything near that yet."

"You never know Little B, maybe we will have our own ceremony someday." Beshte encouraged.

"I hope so." Bunga sighed, putting on the finishing touches on the nest for Hadithi. "It would be the most un-Bunga-lievable thing ever!"

"I guess it would." Fuli agreed with a smile.

Kion smiled at the thought that someday he and his Guard could be recognized as true heros of the Pride Lands. He looked out around the crowd and noticed how many different animals were present. "Lots of animals want to see Hadithi." he noted.

The Guard's fastest looked around, "So, where is he?" she asked bluntly.

"And Ono." Nyota added, her ears falling to the sides of her head.

* * *

Ono kept practicing the Hadithi Spin, managing to do two and half loops. "Almost there." the egret chuckled, turning to face his hero. "What do you think, Hadithi?" He asked, seeing his idol standing on the ledge preening himself. "Hadithi?" he questioned, landing on the ledge.

"Oh. Looked great, Ono." the eagle complimented.

"You weren't even watching." noted the young egret.

Hadithi turned to face his fellow bird, "I'm sorry, but I have to look my best." he apologized. "It wouldn't do for my fans to have their hero show up looking like he just came in from a windstorm." Hadithi chuckled. "Although, it might make me look even more heroic." he mused to himself.

"One more try." Ono pleaded, taking to the sky. "I bet I can do it."

"I doubt that." Hadithi muttered. "Time to go!" The hero of legend took off from the ledge.

Ono quirked his brow in confusion and flew after his idol. "But you said I was a natural." he reminded.

"A natural with the crowd." elaborated the adult eagle. "You give them what they want. You play them perfectly."

"Play them?" Ono repeated, even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"You always tell them exactly what they want to hear." answered Hadithi.

"I do?" questioned Ono. "But, I'm just being honest."

"Being honest." Hadithi repeated with a nod of his head. "Isn't that interesting." he muttered.

The two birds continued their flight, with Ono reflecting on everything Hadithi has said throughout the day. The Guard's keenest of sight spotted something and let out a gasp. "Hadithi, klipspringers in trouble." he alerted. "On the rocks just below."

"Klipspringers are excellent climbers." Hadithi reminded. "They got up there, I'm sure they can get down."

"I suppose." Ono muttered as they flew over the small group. He heard the sound of laughter and then found the source. He spotted Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu approaching the klipspringers, essentially trapping them. "Hadithi. It's Janja and his clan." Ono informed. "They've got the klipspringers cornered."

Hadithi's eyes went wide and he gulped. "A whole hyena clan?" he asked nervously.

"We can take 'em out with the Hadithi Spin!" Ono suggested.

Hadithi cleared his throat, "Uh, I don't think you're ready for that, Ono. And, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." he defended. "Especially so close to my ceremony. Speaking of which, come on." he turned around and flew towards Pride Rock. "We're going to be late."

Ono watched as the eagle flew away, "Hadithi?" he questioned, turning his attention back to the animals in danger. "Guess it's up to me." Ono took a deep breath and exhaled, flying to the rescue.

* * *

The sky was painted in soft colors as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. "Here he comes!" alerted a flamingo when she spotted Hadithi flying into view. All of the animals started cheering as the hero they waited for landed on the nest next to the mud pool.

"Welcome, Hadithi." greeted King Simba, who stood on a large pedestal overlooking the mud, with his Queen by his side.

"Thank you, King Simba." Hadithi bowed respectfully, settling himself into the nest. "Very soft. Yes, this will do."

Nyota looked around, "Where's Ono?" she asked, realizing her avian friend wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He's, uh, still trying to get the Hadithi Spin right." chuckled Hadithi. "I'm sure he'll be along shortly." Nyota and Kion exchanged a glance, with the lioness' ears falling flat and her stormy-blue eyes reflecting worry.

"Animals of the Pride Lands, we are fortunate to have a great hero among us today." announced the King. "The legendary Hadithi." the crowd erupted into cheers, except for the five Guard members. "As you all know, Hadithi is a true hero. A brave bird, who always answers the call." continued Simba. "When someone needs help, Hadithi never thinks of himself. He thinks of others, no matter what."

As the King spoke, Hadithi's demeanor changed, his eyes reflecting guilt at leaving Ono behind.

* * *

Janja let out a low growl as he and his two subordinates advanced on the klipspringers. "What's the matter, klipspringers?" laughed the hyena leader. "No place to go?"

"Good one!" Cheezi exclaimed with a crazy laugh.

"It's funny 'cause it's true." noted Chungu.

"Back off, Janja!" Ono yelled, flying over the cliffs.

"The Lion Guard?" Cheezi questioned, he and Chungu cowering.

Janja looked up and spotted the lone egret. "No. It's just little Ono. All by himself." he snickered. "Ignore him." he told his two hyenas.

"You asked for it." warned the Guard's keenest of sight. "Time for the Hadithi Spin." Ono flew into the first loop and manged to do three in the air, but after managing the third loop, he crashed into the cliff wall and fell onto a ledge below. A few small rocks fell loose and landed on Ono's wing. "Oh, no." he gasped, trying to pull his wing free. "It's no use...I'm stuck." he sighed in defeat.

Chungu burst into laughter, "You hear that?"

"Sounds like we're gonna have klipspringer with a side of Ono." Cheezi snickered.

"You go ahead, boys." Janja instructed. "I'll round up the main course."

* * *

"And once Hadithi presses his talon into the mud, we can all be reminded of his bravery, his strength, and his selflessness." Simba continued with his speech. "The sacrifice a true hero always makes to help others. And there are few heroes as true as the one we have !"

The animals in the crowd erupted into more cheers as Hadithi stepped out of his nest onto a smaller rock at the edge of the mud pool. The King's words weighed heavily on Hadithi's heart as he raised one of his talons over the mud. "Remember, the higher you fly, the more they'll look up..." he began to say, but sighed heavily, placing his talon back on the rock. "Aw, who am I kidding? You shouldn't look up to me! I'm no hero!" he informed, earning a collective gasp from the crowd. "But I know a bird who is! And he's in trouble!"

"Ono!" Nyota gasped, her eyes widening.

Hadithi turned o face the Lion Guard. "Lion Guard, follow me!" He took off towards the cliffs where he left Ono.

Kion and Nyota exchanged a determined look and ran after Hadithi, "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga finished as they ran after the two lion cubs.

* * *

Hadithi led the Guard to the cliffs, where they quickly skidded to a halt to avoid falling over the ledge. "There's Ono!" Kion alerted, spotting their keenest of sight.

"He's trapped!" Beshte gasped.

"What do we do?" Fuli asked, looking to the Guard's wisest.

Nyota took a deep breath and exhaled, getting her emotions in check. She scanned the scene, from the trapped klipspringers to Ono, who was still struggling to free his wing, and unaware of Cheezi and Chungu running towards him.

"I got it. Beshte..." she looked to the Guard's strongest. "...that rock over there. Knock it down into the ravine so it'll connect the two ledges and the klipspringers can use it to get to safety. Fuli, help them across once Beshte does his part." the cheetah and hippo nodded firmly. Nyota then moved her eyes to the fiercest and bravest members. "Kion, Bunga. You guys hold off Janja. Keep him away from the klipspringers."

"What about you?" Kion asked.

"I'll get Ono and meet up with you." she answered, leaping down into the canyon and leaping over the river to the other side. She dug her claws into the rocks and pulled herself up onto the trail and ran as fast as she could to intercept the two hyenas. "Hang on Ono. I'm coming."

Kion's ears fell to the sides of his head as he watched Nyota run across the trail. "Be careful." he muttered.

Ono still struggled to free his wing from the rock pile, seeing the two hyenas getting closer. "Oh." he groaned. Small pebbles fell from the ledges above him and he caught sight of a blur of cream running along the trail Cheezi and Chungu let out growls as they closed in on the trapped bird. "I'd back off if I were you." warned Ono, who smirked.

"What for?" Cheezi laughed. "We know you're all alone, Ono."

"Think again Cheezi!" Nyota growled, jumping down and landing between Ono and the hyenas. She protracted her claws and bared her teeth.

"Uh...Uh-oh." Chungu gulped, his ears falling flat against his head. "I don't think he's all alone no more."

"You got that right." snarled Nyota as she took a step forward, her fur bristling. She roared at the pair and they ran back towards their pack leader, yelping all the way. Nyota stood tall and proud, a smirk across her muzzle. "Now..." she turned back to Ono, "...let's get you out from under there."

"What about the klipspringers?" Ono asked.

"I already told the others my plan." Nyota answered, moving a rock with her paw. "They're already on it." She moved a few more rocks and freed Ono, who immediately took to the sky.

"Thanks Nyota." he sighed. "You saved me."

"I'll always be there for you, Ono." she replied with a smile and swish of her tail. "That's what best friends are for."

Ono wrapped his wings around Nyota's neck and laid his cheek against hers. Hadithi flew down to join the pair and he couldn't help but smile. "Even when you were trapped, you're still more concerned about others." he praised, smiling at the egret. "I think I could learn from you. You're a true hero, Ono."

Ono returned the smile, perching on Nyota's shoulder. "Thank you, Hadithi." he bowed his head. "Hadithi, this my best friend, Nyota." he introduced. "She's the wisest lioness in the Pride Lands." the female cub blushed.

"Indeed, she is. That was a nice plan you came up with for the rest of the Lion Guard." Hadithi praised, bowing his head. Nyota returned the gesture. "Sorry I left you behind, Ono." the eagle apologized.

The Guard's keenest of sight shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'm sure you had a good reason."

Hadithi sighed heavily, "Ono, it's time you knew the truth." he admitted, turning his back on the egret and lioness, who exchanged a glance with their brows raised. "None of the stories about me are true." he informed. "That day at Misty Falls? I fell out of the sky. There's no Hadithi Spin. There never was."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that out." Ono replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "Right about the time I crashed trying to do the Hadithi Spin." Hadithi looked back at him. "But, it doesn't mean there can't be one now." Ono added, taking off from Nyota's shoulder. "Follow me, Hadithi! Here we go."

Kion and Bunga caught up with Janja and the klipspringers. "Back away, Janja." growled the lion prince.

Janja looked back over his shoulder, "How're you going to stop me, Kion?" he taunted. "I'm between you and the klipspringers."

"Yeah, but, we're between you and the way off this cliff." Bunga pointed out. Kion nodded in agreement.

"So?" questioned the hyena leader. "Why would I want to leave? There's so much here to eat." he licked his fangs.

A small grin spread across Kion's pale-gold muzzle. "Not for long." he rebuked. "Now, Beshte!"

From the top of the opposite ledge, Behste pushed up against the large rock Nyota pointed out earlier. "Twende Kiboko!" he grunted as he pushed it over the edge.

The rock landed just where Nyota predicted, and Fuli raced to the connecting ledge underneath the overhang Behste was standing on. "Come on, klipspringers!" the Guard's fastest urged.

"You can't get away that easy." Janja snarled.

Up on the higher trail, Nyota was nipping at the heels of Chungu and Cheezi. They turned around to fight back, only to be kicked square in the face by the lioness' hind legs. "That was for trying to eat my egret." she chuckled.

The two hyenas tumbled down the cliffside and crash landed on top of their pack leader, the trio letting out grunts. "Sorry, Janja." Cheezi apologized.

"Nyota kicked us down." Chungu blamed.

"Never mind!" Janja snapped, bucking the two lackys off him. "Come on."

Nyota carefully slid down the cliffside and jumped off a small boulder, landing between Kion and Bunga. "Miss me boys?" she asked with a giggled.

The herd of kilpspringers were almost across the bridge, but one slipped and let out a bleat. The hyena trio ran right for it, laughing manically. Just before they could attack the animal, both Hadithi and Ono swooped down in front of them. The hyenas stopped and ducked when the two birds dove for them a second time, then a third.

"Come on, Hadithi!" Ono exclaimed with a wide grin. "This is fun!" The young egret dove down and continued flying around the large rock connecting the two ledges.

"Wait...did he say...'Hadithi'?" Janja stammered.

Ono continued to fly around the hyenas, whooping and laughing, which made all of his friends smile. "Wow! Look at him go!" Bunga gaped.

"I don't know who's more impressive..." Kion shook his head, his amber-brown eyes wide. "Ono or Hadithi."

"Oh it's not contest." Nyota replied, bumping her shoulder to Kion's. "Go, Ono!" she cheered, her eyes on her egret friend. Nyota's ears perked up and she grinned as she watched Ono, and she couldn't help but remember when they were very little and he would nestle against her chest when she laid down in the grass.

Due to the constant near dive-bombs from the two birds, the three hyenas lost their footing and fell off the rock and into the river below. They resurfaced and spat out some water. "Who was that big guy with the feathers?" Cheezi asked.

Janja rolled his eyes. "Don't you know nothin'?" he slapped the water's surface with his paw. "That was Hadithi, the legendary eagle!"

Chugngu's eyes went wide, "We got beat by a legend?" he questioned, him and Cheezi laughing. "Oh, my gosh."

"That's great!" cackled Cheezi. Janja just let out a groan of annoyance.

* * *

It was past sundown when Hadithi and the Lion Guard returned to the mud pool with the various prints of past heroes. Hadithi sat in the nest and looked down at Ono, who stood at the edge of the mud pool, with Nyota and the rest of the Guard a few inches behind him.

Ono carefully placed his talons into the mud, leaving his prints behind. "I was supposed to pass my wisdom on to you..." Hadithi spoke, meeting the young egret's eyes. "...but instead, you passed some wisdom onto me." The rest of the Lion Guard shared some glances and smiles. "You know why, kid? 'Cause you're a natural." the adult eagle praised. "A natural hero."

The crowd of animals cheered. "Way to go, Ono." Bunga grinned, patting his wing.

"Animals of the Pride Lands..." Hadithi addressed, raising his wing, "...I give you Ono the egret, creator of the Ono Spin."

A smile crossed Nyota's pale cream muzzle as her tail swayed behind her. A memory from her cubhood with the rest of her friends came to mind...

{Flashback}

Five members of the Lion Guard, before they even knew what the Guard was, all stood around an egg that was about to hatch. Nyota, who was a small bundle of cream colored fur, sniffed the egg. The shell cracked and fell apart, revealing an infant egret with big, dark eyes and brightly colored crest feathers.

"Hapana." he chirped, staring at the five animals in front of him. He stood up and tried stepping out of his shell, but tripped.

"Oh no." Nyota squeaked, lowering her head so the baby bird would fall against her soft fut instead of the ground. The two animals locked eyes and the baby bird let out an excited chirp, wrapping his tiny wings around the baby lioness' nose. "Ono." he repeated.

Nyota giggled as the egret rubbed his cheek against her nose. "I think he likes ya Nya." Bunga giggled.

The female cub set the baby on her shoulder, who kept repeating "Ono." over and over. Nyota couldn't help but giggle as the infant egret settled himself between her shoulders.

{End Flashback}

Nyota sniffled as a single tear fell down her cheek. She was snapped out of her momentary daze when she felt something soft brush against her cheek. She glanced to her left and saw Kion lower his paw. "You okay?"

"Yeah." the female cub nodded. "I'm just happy for Ono."

Kion smiled and nodded, "Me too." he agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Now we're really getting close to the end! I'm so grateful for every single one of you that have read and reviewed this story and kept up with the updates. Thank you for the feedback and the questions, and the loving things you've said about Nyota. Two more chapters people! Two more updates until the season is completed. **

**Next time: **_**After a huge rainstorm, it's up to Beshte to clear a path through the Flood Plains for animals to cross. However, Makuu has other plans in mind.**_

**Now for comments/questions:**

**jdkeller: **That's fine. Everyone has their favorites, but I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Marsmiko: **That's a great idea, but I've already got everything planned out for that chapter. And by that point, the Royal Family in the Bahram territory of the Back Lands will have already been introduced.

**DemonGirl123: **Again, I knew you would like the little fluff moment at the end. I'm also glad you liked the rest of the chapter too. Thanks for being my number one fan, and I love you sissy!

**18Andrew: **Thanks for keeping up with the new updates. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too.

**Estella prime: **No, Nyota has no connection to the Tree of Life (I came up with this series before season three aired). Don't worry, her past will be revealed in the sequel.

**JDJPJST: **Well the Royal Majordomo to King Ushar and Queen Zora has already made her appearance. As for their Royal Mjuzi, she'll debut in the sequel along with the King and Queen. Stay tuned!

**738: **All will be revealed in the sequels. Keep up with the updates to find out.

**kickykyo: **I'm glad you liked Nyota's role in the last chapter. As for the whole Vitani's Lion Guard story, that won't happen because I've planned to write the Lion Guard into the events of _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_.

**24680: **Oh yes. Kiara definitely thinks her little brother has deeper feelings for his best friend. Simba and Nala do as well, and they couldn't be happier. To them, Kion and Nyota's relationship reminds them of their own when they were that age.

**13579: **Wait until season two to find out if they are or not.

**KNFOBB: **Well, considering I created Nyota and this story, yes, I would agree that Kion always trusts her. And that will be proven time and again in the sequels. And that trust works both ways.

**KNFABB:** Yes, she will. She is his big sister after all, it's kind of her job to tease him about stuff like that.

**Fanficteller: **I have my own original content in mind for the upcoming sequels. And yes, in season two more information on the Baharam territory will be revealed, including Nyota's connection to it. And who knows, maybe some animals that weren't in the original series will make appearances in Baharam. Wait and see!

**KNFABBO: **There will be subtle hints in the sequel, but the actual romance won't be until season three.

**Derick Lindsey: **Well, I'm glad you liked my own little spin on both plots. Nice eye with the foreshadowing at the end. In season two, I plan on dedicating a few chapters to Nyota and her connection to Bahram, as well as expanding on her and Kiji's rivalry. As for Nyota's relationship with Makini, yes they will grow to be very close, practically sisters. Glad to know you'll be sticking around. I hope you'll enjoy what I've got in store.

**FWFKBSS: **You might be right. Wait until the sequel to see if you are.

**Lockieboy1819: **Thanks for the love. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**TSSTMBBH: **Yes, yes he can. That will be made clear in future chapters.

**HAZN: **Simba and Nala do know of Ushar and Zora. More will be explained in the sequel.

**johannvanguard: **I'm glad ou liked my take on the previous chapter and hope you like this one too.

**DSKRSMDFPJ: **The title for season two is called "The Rise of Evil" so there's your hint. Someone might've liked the romantic aspect of that, but don't worry. They'll be no fighting for affection on either side.

**BM: **Yes, they're growing closer and their bond is getting stronger. More of that will be happening soon.

**TMASMIMJTHK: **Well, here's the chapter you were looking forward to. Hope you liked my own little spin on it.

**ARGBGTPGPLS: **Nyota's past will be revealed in full in season two. From her supposed connection to Bahram and how she came to be raised by Rafiki. I'll even throw in the first time she met Kion.

**AVRHGABLGLTPPSG: **Yes I have. You'll meet her in the sequel.

**Thanks again everyone for the love and support for this series! Ya'll are the best!**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	26. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes

**Beshte and the Hippo Lanes**

* * *

**Song Key:**

*** "Words appearing like this indicate solo vocals."**

*** **_**"Words appearing like this indicate chrous vocals."**_

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the Pride Lands. The animals were going about their daily routines, including the strongest member of the Lion Guard, who was helping out his father making Hippo Lanes, a straight path that reaches one end of the Flood Plains to the other.

"Making the hippo lanes after a big rainstorm has been a hippo tradition for a long time." Basi stated as he and Beshte went about their work.

"It sure would be easy to get lost in all these reeds." Beshte noted as he walked beside his father.

The elder hippo nodded in agreement. "Flattening all these overgrown plants helps everyone else cross the flood plains safely." he informed. "So I try to make 'em straight and true." He looked down at his son with a smile. "And someday you'll be the one making the hippo lanes."

The two hippos stopped when they heard cries of help coming from the center of the Flood Plains. Both Basi and Beshte plowed through the reeds, following the distressed cries. "Help!" the young animal cried out.

"Where are you?" Beshte asked, trying to pinpoint where the animal was trapped.

"Over here!" the animal called back, which was followed by a grunt.

"Hang on!" the Guard's strongest yelled. "We're coming!" Beshte ran through the reeds and soon found the animal that was yelling for help. It was a young rhino who had light brown skin and grey-blue eyes. What the rhino didn't realize, was that two crocodiles were sneaking up on him from behind. "Stay away from him, Makuu!" Beshte said, glaring at the float leader.

"Makuu?" the young rhino gasped, his eyes widening.

The crocodile in question swam up, matching the hippo's glare with his own. "Think about it, Beshte." he warned. "There's two of us, and only one of you."

"Back off, Makuu." Beshte took a step forward. "The flood plains are a safe zone after a rainstorm."

"You know Beshte's right, Makuu." Basi agreed, running onto the scene.

"Ugh, hippos...always obeying the rules." the male crocodile rolled his eyes. "Come on. One little rhino's not worth the effort." Makuu motioned for his float to leave, which they obliged.

The young rhino gulped. "You sure they're gone?"

Beshte nodded. "Yup." he smiled. "So what's the kerbubble?"

The young rhino struggled to free himself from the reeds covering his horn. "I got tangled up in the reeds and mud, and I can't get free."

"Well, maybe you should have waited for me to finish the hippo lanes." Basi stated, looking down at the young animal. "Just like all the other animals."

"But I was in a hurry!" the rhino defended. Basi raised his brow, and the little rhino lowered his head. "I know. I should have waited." he sighed.

"Don't worry." Beshte assured with a grin. "We'll get you out." Behste and his father dove under the water and began untangling the reeds from around the rhino's legs. A flock of egrets took off from nearby, and their sudden screeching startled the young rhino, who dove his head under the water and scratched Basi's leg with his horn. Beshte pulled on the last reed, "There you go." he grinned.

"I'm free!" cheered the young rhino. "Oh, oh, thank you."

Basi watched as the young rhino walked away, "Don't forget..."

"I know...wait to cross until the hippo lanes are done." the rhino finished, walking down the wide path through the plains.

* * *

As the young rhino disappeared from view, the Lion Guard appeared, calling out for their strongest member. "Hey guys!" Beshte greeted his friends.

"We heard an animal shouting for help." Kion informed.

"But it's taking us forever to get through all this muck." Fuli added, shaking a loose reed from her paw.

"Don't worry about that." Beshte shook his head, still smiling. "Me and my dad saved the little guy, and scared off Makuu."

"You and your dad did all that?" Bunga questioned. "Maybe Basi should be on the Lion Guard too, Kion." he added, patting the older hippo's side.

The hippo leader let out a chuckle, "I don't think so. I've got my jaws full making the hippo lanes." he declined. "And speaking of the hippo lanes, I need to get back to it." Basi stood up, putting pressure on the leg the rhino scratched and let out a low, pained grunt.

"You okay, Dad?" Beshte asked, slightly worried.

"I'll be fine, Beshte." the older hippo reassured. "That little rhino just scratched me with his horn." He took another step, letting out another pained grunt, raising his left leg.

"Looks like more than just a scratch." the Guard's strongest noted.

"Basi, you probably shouldn't be walking on that leg." Nyota advised, giving a sympathetic look to the hippo leader.

"I'm afraid the hippo lanes can't wait." Basi insisted. He took another step, and grunted again.

Beshte shook his head. "Dad, there's no way you can make the hippo lanes if you're having trouble just walking." he pointed out. Basi sighed and nodded in agreement.

"So? What's the big deal?" Bunga shrugged. "The flood plains will dry up soon. There's not a cloud in the sky."

A crash of thunder rumbled in the distance, making everyone look down at the honey badger with a half-lidded glare. Fuli rolled her eyes, "You know what they say." she breathed. "If you don't like the weather on the savannah, just wait a few breaths."

Basi sighed heavily, "Beshte, it looks like someday is today." he said to his son.

"What do you mean?" the younger hippo asked.

"I've always said you'd take over the hippo lanes someday." the pod leader reminded. Seeing the look of uncertainty in his son's eyes, Basi gave him a reassuring smile. "The Pride Lands need those hippo lanes, son, and I know you can do it."

"Beshte, you're the strongest in the Pride Lands." Kion reminded. "We all believe in you." The rest of the Guard members nodded in agreement.

Beshte took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'll do it." he declared with a determined look in his eyes.

"Way to go, Beshte." Nyota grinned with a swish of her tail.

"That's my boy." Basi smiled.

"And I can help!" Bunga volunteered, pulling on one of the reeds. He pulled as hard as he could, but the plant didn't budge. "It's really stuck in there." he chuckld dryly.

Kion rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bunga." he motioned for the badger to follow. "Something tells me we'd only slow Beshte down."

The Guard's fastest chuckled, "And you know I'm never one to slow anyone down." she reminded.

"Don't worry about your dad, Beshte." Nyota assured. "We'll help him get back to solid ground so he can rest."

Beshte grinned at his four friends, "Thanks guys." he watched as they took one of the lanes to the shore. The young hippo took another deep breath and exhaled, "My first time making the hippo lanes." he muttered to himself, a wide grin forming on his snout. "What a big day."

* * *

Fuli, Nyota, Kion, and Bunga led Basi to a large rock where he can rest. "Thank you, Lion Guard." the hippo leader tipped his head. "I'm sure if I stay off it, it'll heal up quick."

"Not a problem Basi." Nyota replied, her tail swaying behind her.

"Yeah." Kion agreed, standing at Nyota's left. "We're happy to help."

"Everyone!" Ono alerted, flying down to the rest of the Guard. "Everyone, we've got a problem." he circled over the group before landing by the Guard leader's paws. "There's another rainstorm on the way."

"Yeah, we heard." Bunga rolled his eyes.

"It is the rainy season, Ono." Nyota reminded, giving the egret a smile.

"Yes, but the sable antelopes' grazing grounds were already flooded out in yesterday's rainstorm." the keenest of sight informed.

Bunga ran his hands over his face, "So they've got nowhere to eat?" he questioned. "That's horrible."

The Guard's wisest rolled her eyes. "And if I know the sable antelope, they're probably too stubborn to move." she sighed.

"Exactly!" Ono confirmed. "They're just standing around in knee-deep water! Even the little baby antelopes."

Fuli glanced to Nyota, "So when the next rain storm comes..."

"...They'll be completely underwater." Nyota finished, glancing from Fuli to Kion. "We need to get that herd to higher ground."

"You should bring them here." Basi suggested.

"The herd's on the other side of the flood plains." Ono informed.

"But by the time you go around and lead them back, Beshte will be done with the hippo lanes." the pod leader reminded.

The Guard's fastest cracked a smile as her ears perked up. "Then they can get across the flood plains quickly, before the rain gets here."

"Great idea, Basi." Kion bowed his head to the hippo leader. "Thanks for your help."

Basi bowed his head to the Prince, "Sure." he replied. "I just wish I could be out helping Beshte with those lanes."

"Don't worry, Bigger B." Bunga patted the elder hippo's side. "I know Big B can handle it."

"Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go help those antelope." Kion ordered. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard finished as they ran after their leader.

* * *

As Beshte made his way across the Flood Plains, he passed by a familiar animal friend to the Lion Guard. "Hi, Beshte!" the galago leader greeted with a smile and wave, sitting on a medium sized rock.

"Hey, Laini." Beshte stopped to greet the small galago. "Check it! I'm makin' the hippo lanes!"

Laini's ears perked up. "Oh, good. I've been trying to get across the flood plains all day." she looked up at the Guard's strongest, her red eyes wide and sparkling. "Think I could hitch a ride to Ndefu Grove?"

Behste grinned his traditonal wide grin, "Sure!" he agreed. "Helpin' other animals is the whole point of the hippo lanes."

"Thanks, Beshte." Laini squeaked as she jumped onto the hippo's back.

"Any time, Laini." Beshte said as he continued on his way making the hippo lanes. Along the way, Laini hummed a little song.

* * *

"This way!" Ono directed, flying ahead of the Guard as he led them to the antelope's grazing grounds.

"Antelopes, listen up!" Kion called out as he and the others stopped on a small hill overlooking the flooded grassland. "You need to follow us to higher..."

"...And drier!" Bunga cut in.

"...ground." Kion finished. "Let's go!"

"Let's go?" repeated the sable antelope herd leader. "Maybe we don't want to go. Maybe we're fine right here."

"Fine?" Fuli quirked her brow, leaping down the hill to look Bupu in the eye. "You're knee deep in water. You really need to come with us."

"Do we now?" Bupu questioned, his expression stoic.

"There's another rainstorm on the way." Ono informed. "The water here will only get higher."

"So follow us." Nyota added, motioning her head in the direction the Guard just came from. "Come on."

"We don't take orders from you." Bupu huffed.

"I know you're tired and hungry." Kion sympathized. "But if you follow us to higher ground, there'll be plenty to eat, and you won't be standing around in water."

A female of the herd, as well as his mate, stepped forward. "It might be nice to get the young ones out of the water, Bupu." she suggested, her voice soft and sweet. Beside her, their son looked up at him with pleading eyes. A few other babies let out whimpering bleats.

Bupu sighed heavily, "Okay." he agreed. His son bleated happily and rubbed against his leg.

Boboka turned to face the rest of the herd, "You heard Kion. Let's follow the Lion Guard."

"Was that so hard?" Fuli muttered.

"Let's go anty-lanty-lope!" Bunga grinned as he ushered the herd out of their flooded grazing ground before running to catch up with the rest of the Guard.

The Lion Guard led the sable antelope herd up and around the ridge away from the flooded grasslands. "Ono, report." Kion called up to the keenest of sight.

"So far so good, Kion." the egret reported. Ono caught sight of rocks falling over the side of the ridge. "Rock slide!" he alerted.

Nyota's eyes immediately looked up and her ears fell flat against her head. "Get back!" she ordered, turning around to face the herd. "Everyone back!"

"What is it with you?" Bupu sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You just told us to follow you."

More rocks fell down the ridges side, and almost fell on two of the baby antelopes. Nyota dove and pushed the pair out of the rocks' way just as they crashed to the ground, separating her and the antelope herd from the rest of the Guard.

Kion shook out his fur, "Anyone hurt?" he asked, glancing at his friends.

Bunga checked himself over, "Nope." he answered, giving Kion a claws-up.

"Fine." Fuli followed.

Kion looked around, realizing Nyota wasn't with them. "Nyota?" he questioned, looking over the edge to make sure she didn't fall. "Nyota!"

"I'm fine!" answered the lioness' voice from the other side of the rocks.

Kion sighed in relief and placed his front two paws on one of the stones blocking their path, peeking through a small hole. "You okay? How's the herd?"

Nyota placed her paws on the same stone, her eye meeting Kion's through the small hole. "We're fine." she replied. "But there's no way we can get past these rocks." Another clasp of thunder sounded in the distance, which made Nyota's ear twitch. She looked in the direction of the thunder, seeing dark clouds rolling in. "And it looks like the storm's coming in fast!"

"Too bad Beshte's not here." Fuli noted with a sigh. "He could move those boulders easy."

Bunga scoffed, "We don't need Beshte." he rebuffed. "Kion can just Roar those rocks away." the honey badger turned to his lion friend. "Right, Kion?"

"I could..." the Guard's fiercest agreed, "...if Nyota and the antelopes weren't on the other side of it."

"Oh, yeah." sighed the Guard's bravest, rubbing the back of his head.

"But..." Nyota's voice added. "...Kion can use the Roar from this side of the rocks." she suggested. "It's the only way to clear them since we don't have Beshte."

* * *

Beshte continued making the hippo lanes, while giving rides to a few more animals along the way. A large boulder was blocking the path, and Beshte used his strength to move it aside and clear the way. "I didn't think he was going to make that one." muttered a female wagtail.

"What are you talking about?" questioned a male toad named Chura. "He's Beshte, strongest in the Pride Lands."

"I suppose." agreed the wagtail. "I was afraid we were going to get stuck."

Chura rolled his eyes and hopped up on the hippo's snout. "Don't listen to her, you're doing a dandy job."

"Thanks, Chura." Beshte chuckled, continuing on his way.

The small toad looked around, "Except...I was headed that way." he pointed in the opposite direction.

"No problem." Beshte grinned. "I'll get you there in a jiffy." He turned around and headed in the direction Chura indicated.

"Oh. Then can you drop me off over by Ndefu Grove?" Laini asked from her spot on Beshte's shoulder.

"Sure thing, Laini." agreed the Guard's strongest.

"You sure you don't mind?" pressed the galago.

"'Course he doesn't mind!" exclaimed the toad. "It's no problem for the strongest in the Pride Lands."

Beshte's grin only widened, "The whole point of the hippo lanes is to help animals get where they need to go." he reminded.

The animals on his back began tapping their paws to a musical beat that filled the air.

**"Hey, I'm ready to push through these plains**

**Clear the way and make some new lanes**

**With a one, two one, two, one, two**

**Pride Lands massive yo, we come through."**

Beshte swayed his body as he continued through the Flood Plains.

**"We crave days when the rain come down**

**Stomp the way smash reeds to ground**

**Clear the plains 'cause pound for pound**

**Nobody gonna do it how we get down.**

**So let 'em know how we making that path**

**We come through and we flatten that grass**

**And when we're done there's space to run**

**The reeds gonna grow in the Pride Lands sun."**

The animals on Beshte's back and around the Flood Plains joined in the happy tune.

_**"Whoa-ah, it's what you got to do**_

_**Whoa-ah, we're coming through**_

_**Makin' hippo lanes In the flood plains**_

_**Clearing the way after heavy rains."**_

**"Everybody front to back."**

_**"We got it."**_

**"All y'all stayin' on track?"**

_**"We got it."**_

**"'Potamus got this just how we rock it**

**Coming through nobody gonna stop us**

**We sing a song that's a tune of home**

**'Cause when we're done there's room to roam**

**With a zig-ziga let's use that girth**

**Make way for a hippo we putting in work."**

Beshte and the animals continued to dance to the beat.

_**"Whoa-ah, it's what you got to do**_

_**Whoa-ah we're coming through**_

_**Makin' hippo lanes in the flood plains**_

_**Clearing the way after heavy rains."**_

A few more animals jumped onto Beshte's back as he danced through the Flood Plains.

**"It's the hippo way to help others**

**Tough as it is we look out for one another**

**And we stick together**

**'Cause we got to get over**

**Since I can remember**

**And now we can show you so**

**Step, step, step, step,**

**Step up**

**We can lay it out flat so you won't get stuck**

**'Potamus up let's show our stuff**

**Pride Lands hippo doing what we love!"**

_**"Whoa-ah it's what you got to do**_

_**Whoa-ah we're coming through**_

_**Making hippo lanes in the flood plains**_

_**Clearing the way after heavy rains.**_

_**Whoa-ah it's what you got to do**_

_**Whoa-ah we're coming through**_

_**Makin' hippo lanes in the flood plains**_

_**Clearing the way after heavy rains.**_

_**Making hippo lanes in the flood plains**_

_**Clearing the way after heavy rains."**_

The musical beat ended as Beshte stopped by the shore, letting off his animal friends. "Thanks for the ride, Beshte." Chura said, hopping off the hippo's nose.

"Oh, my den's not far from here." informed the young aardvark. "I'll get off, too." he jumped off Beshte's back. "Thanks again." He called as he ran across the dry land.

Beshte smiled and turned back towards the plains, "Now I better get goin' and make another lane back to the other side." he muttered to himself.

"You're going to the other side?" came a female voice. Beshte looked down into the wide eyes of a hare. "Can you drop me off at the patch of bristle grass on the other side?" she asked, hopping onto Beshte's back. The Guard's strongest nodded and headed off. "Good thing you came along, Beshte..." the hare added. "...or I never would've gotten across the Flood Plains."

* * *

"Come on, everybody." Kion sighed, glaring at the antelope herd who just sitting down. "Up. Up!"

"What's the point?" Bupu questioned stoically. "The path is blocked. We're tired. We give up."

Fuli rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she groaned.

Nyota glanced to Kion, who gave a nod and turned to face the rock wall. "Don't worry." Bunga shrugged nonchalantly. "Kion's got his. Hang on to your antlers."

"Uh, for one thing, they're horns." Bupu corrected. "And for another..."

The herd leader was cut off when Kion used his Roar, which blew away the rocks blocking the path. Nyota walked up and stood beside him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to the flood plains." the Guard's wisest voted, glancing back at the antelope herd. "This way."

The Guard continued on their way up the ridge. "Uh, guys?" Ono cleared his throat, halting the other four members. They all looked back and noticed the antelope herd hadn't even stood up.

Fuli rolled her eyes and sped back to the herd. "Hello? The path is clear." she urged.

Bupu sighed heavily, "We've already come so far."

Fuli looked back towards the flooded grounds, which were barely a few yards away. "Seriously?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Bupu rolled his eyes and got to his feet another heavy sigh. "I suppose we could follow a little longer." he said, the rest of his herd following him.

"Un-Bunga-lievable." Bunga shook his head.

A few more clasps of thunder boomed in the distance. "I just hope we beat that storm." Nyota muttered, walking in-step with Kion at her left.

The rumbling of the thunder grew louder as the Guard led Bupu's herd to the Flood Plains. "Almost there." Nyota announced.

"We just have to take the hippo lanes across the Flood Plains." Kion added.

Ono flew ahead and stopped, when he saw something off in the plains. "This can't be right." he muttered. "I better talk to Beshte." Ono flew over and found his hippo friend. "Beshte?" he questioned. "Are you all done with the hippo lanes?" He landed on a small rock in front of the hippo.

"Sure am." The Guard's strongest answered. "I must've gone back and forth I don't know how many times, but I got to talk to a lot of nice animals along the way."

"I'm sure you did." agreed the egret. "And I know you've been working hard. But, uh..."

"But what?" pressed the hippo.

"Well..." Ono took off and flew over a slanted rock that overlooked the plains. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Beshte quirked his brow and followed Ono. When he looked out over the plains, he realized his mistake. "Oh, no, Ono. I must've gotten distracted by all the rides I was giving." Beshte saw the lanes he had made curved all throughout the Flood Plains. "Those lanes aren't straight and true at all." he lowered his snout and his ears fell to the sides. "I let everybody down."

"Well, at least they're kind of pretty." Ono noted, landing beside Beshte. "That one kind of looks like a flamingo."

Beshte nodded in agreement, "But hippo lanes aren't supposed to be pretty." he corrected. "Hippo lanes should be straight and true and useful!"

"I know." Ono agreed. "That's why we just led a whole herd of sable antelopes to them."

"A whole herd?!" Beshte repeated, his eyes widening. "If they go into the flood plains now, they'll get totally lost." He ran back into the Flood Plains, and started to create a new lane, but doubts started plaguing his mind and his lane didn't turn out as striaght as he wanted it. "Dad's going to be so disappointed." Beshte sighed. "Wait. Dad'll know how to fix this!" He looked up at Ono. "Go warn Kion. Don't let any animals into the lanes yet."

"Affirmative!" Ono nodded and flew back to the rest of the Lion Guard.

* * *

Bunga ushered the sable antelope herd to the edge of the Flood Plains. "This way. Step right up. One new Beshte-made hippo lane for all your crossing pleasures." He stepped aside to reveal the path through the plains. "Moms and babies first!"

Boboka and her son, along with another female and her two calves walked ahead right down the lane, splashing through the water.

"Everyone! Wait!" Ono squawked as he flew over his friends. "Don't go in the hippo lanes!"

"Ono?" Nyota questioned.

"What's going on?" Kion asked, making eye contact with the egret.

"The lanes! They're not exactly straight and true." Ono answered, landing in front of the two lion cubs. "More like a curly elephant's trunk...actually, they're more like a bunch of elephants' trunks, all twisted up together, and stuck in a Baobab tree's roots."

"But I just let two antelopes and their babies go in." Bunga informed.

"Hapana!" Ono gasped. "They'll get lost in there."

"Not if we can help it." Nyota rebuffed, sharing a glace with Kion. The golden-furred cub nodded, glancing to the Guard's bravest and fastest. "Bunga, Fuli, you two stay here. Don't let anyone else in."

"Ono..." Nyota looked up at her egret friend. "you're with me and Kion." The two cubs ran into the Flood Plains. "Right behind...uh, above you." Ono chuckled, flying above the two lion cubs.

"So we're not going in now?" Bupu questioned, followed by a heavy sigh. "All day they've been telling us what to do. 'Get out of the water so you won't drown.' 'Follow us to higher ground so you won't starve.'" the herd leader repeated in mocking tone. "'Don't get hit by falling rocks.'" Bupu looked back to his herd. "I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of being told what to do."

"Are you serious?" Fuli questioned. "Those were all good things."

Another clasp of thunder sounded, followed by pouring rain. Bupu rolled his eyes, "Now I bet you're going to tell us to get out of the rain." he scoffed. "Well, we're not going anywhere."

"Good." Fuli grinned.

"Yeah." Bunga agreed. "That's kinda what we wanted."

* * *

Beshte found his father and explained everything that had happened. "So, now the herd is waiting on the other side." he finished. "I let everyone down. Especially you." He lowered his snout, his ears falling flat.

"You didn't let anyone down, Beshte." Basi rebuked. "If anything, I let you down. I never should have sent you out there alone, son." The older hippo got to his feet. When he set his left foot down, he let out a pained grunt. Beshte immediately went to his father's side. "Son, you're the strongest hippo in the Pride Lands." he praised. :Look. If you'll help me, I'll help you."

"Of course!" the Guard's strongest agreed.

"Then together we can make a lane straight enough, true enough, and wide enough to get that whole herd through." Basi stated.

* * *

Kion and Nyota ran through the Flood Plains, their fur soaked from the pouring rain. Ono flew above them, trying to locate the females and babies from Bupu's herd. The three Guard members could hear the crying of the calves, "I found them!" Ono alerted. "Straight ahead and to the right, and they need help!"

The twin calves were already on dry ground, while the third was struggling. His body sunk beneath the water and the two lion cubs dove down to save him. Pulling their strength together, Kion and Nyota pushed the calf onto solid ground with his two friends. "You okay?" the Guard's leader asked.

The three calves nodded, huddling together and shivering due to the rain. "Now where are your moms?" Nyota questioned.

"They were right behind us." squeaked the female calf.

"Help!" shouted Boboka's voice. "Somebody help us!" the second female called out.

"I'll go look for them." Ono volunteered.

"No, Ono!" Nyota halted. "Stay with the little ones. Guide them back to the rest of the herd." Her eyes locked with his. "Kion and I will save their moms."

"Don't worry." Kion assured. "We'll find them." The two cubs bounded off, following the shouts of the two female antelopes.

"And I'll help you find your way out." Ono added, hovering in front of the three calves. "Follow me."

"Help us! Please!" the two female antelope shouted.

"Hang on!" Nyota called back. "We're on our way!" Kion added.

* * *

Basi and Beshte made it about halfway through the Flood Plains with their new lane, before the elder hippo stopped and caught his breath. Beshte looked up at his father, his big, blue eyes full of worry. "You keep going, Beshte. I'll be right behind you." Basi promised. "We're already halfway across. I know you can do it."

"Okay, Dad, and this time they'll be straight and true. I'll make you proud." the Guard's strongest smiled and charged ahead. "Twende Kiboko!"

"You always make me proud, Beshte!" Basi called after his son. "I'll be right behind you." The elder hippo took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing as he laid in the water.

What he didn't realize was that Makuu and his float were a little ways behind him. The crocodile leader chuckled darkly, "Get rid of the hippo, get rid of the rules. Then we can do whatever we want in the flood plains."

* * *

The antelope herd stood perfectly still, not having moved an inch since the rain started. "We could've stayed home and been soaking wet there." Bupu complained.

"We'll tell you when it's safe to go." Fuli informed. "For now, do you think you can just stand there and be quiet?" she asked through gritted teeth, her patience wearing thin with the herd, specifcally their leader.

Bupu sighed heavily and laid down, tucking his hooves under his body. The Guard's fastest rolled her eyes, "Not again. Stand up!" she groaned.

"What a surprise." Bupu gasped sarcastically. "The Lion Guard is telling us what to do." The other antelopes in the herd exchanged looks and followed their leader's suit, laying down.

Fuli groaned and ran over the antelope leader, "Come on, get up!"she growled, pushing against Bupu's side. "You heard me!"

"Fuli?" Ono questioned, flying back to his friends, followed by the three calves. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this stubborn antelope to stand up." Fuli answered, glaring at Bupu, who was muttering "Blah, blah, blah." under his breath as the cheetah spoke.

"Hey, everybody!" Beshte greeted, flattening the remaining reeds on the shore. His friends smiled at the sight of thier hippo friend. "We did it, Dad!" Beshte looked back and realized his father wasn't behind him. "Dad?" he ran back along the lane.

"Where's he going?" Fuli asked, exchanging a confused look with Bunga.

Ono flew higher to get a larger view of the plains, "He did it! Beshte's new hippo lane is straight and true." he informed the others. "All the way across the Flood Plains."

"Ya hear that? Beshte's showing us the way!" Bunga turned to face the herd, a wide grin on his face. "Come on, everybody! Follow that hippo!" The Guard's bravest pointed down the newly made hippo lane.

The antelope's didn't even blink in response. "But the flood plain looks so...wet." Bupu said stoically.

"You're already wet!" Fuli exclaimed, finally reaching her boiling point. "We're all wet!"

Bupu rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." he sighed. "Go on, yell at us. Just like you've been doing all day."

Fuli took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. Sorry I yelled." she apologized, her voice soft. "It's been a long day, and I know you're all tired, wet, and hungry." She faced the entire herd. "Truth is, so am I. But if you want to be a little less wet and get something to eat, you can just use that hippo lane to get across the flood plain. Please?" she whined on the last word.

Bupu's ears perked up and a small smile crossed his snout, "That's all we wanted to hear." he told her, getting back on his hooves. "It never hurts to be polite. You heard the cheetah." He looked back to his herd. "Let's go, everybody!"

All the antelopes got to their hooves and ran right down the new hippo lane. Nyota and Kion regrouped with the others, and the two mothers reunited with their little ones, then followed their herd into the Flood Plains.

"What's going on?" Kion asked.

"Big B did it!" Bunga answered with a wide grin.

"This lane goes straight across the Flood Plains." Fuli added.

"Finally." Nyota sighed. "Something's gone right today!"

The Lion Guard ran/flew after the herd, just to make sure they made it across the plains safely.

* * *

After resting for a while, Basi got back on his feet, letting out a loud groan. "What's the hurry?" the crocodile leader chuckled as he and his float surrounded the hippo. "We've got a nice, big meal planned. And you're the guest of honor."

"Makuu!" Beshte yelled. "Leave my dad alone!"

A grin spread across the crocodile's snout. "This time we've got numbers on our side." he reminded, the float swimming around and cornering the two hippos.

"We can handle 'em, son." Basi assured.

Beshte looked up at his father, "But Dad, you're hurt." he reminded.

Makuu laughed a maniacal laugh as him and his float advanced. "Nowhere to run, hippos." he chuckled darkly.

An idea popped into Beshte's head, glancing up at his father. "I think we need a new lane, Dad." he suggested with a small grin. "Stick with me." Beshte ran through the grass behind him and his father, shouting "Twende Kiboko!"

"You can't escape that easy!" Makuu called after the two hippos as he and his float swam after them.

After gaining some distance straight ahead, Beshte turned to the left, "What are you doing, son?" Basi asked. "Straight and true, remember?"

"Not this time, Dad." Beshte replied. "Trust me."

The new lane the pair created cut through the one the antelope herd was using. Just as the crocodiles swam into the lane, they saw the antelope herd charging straight for them. Makuu's eyes went wide, "Dive!" he ordered his float. "Dive!"

The reptiles dove under the water and laid on the ground, grunting as the antelopes ran right on top of them. "You hear something?" Bupu asked the antelope running beside him.

"Nope." the antelope answered.

Basi cracked up laughing, "Good thinking, Beshte." he praised.

The crocodiles resurfaced, shaking off their dazes from being trampled on by the antelopes. "Makuu? We went to a lot of trouble to make these lanes nice and safe for everyone." Beshte informed, glaring at the float leader. "So why don't you use them and get outta here!"

"I'd listen to him if I were you!" Kion agreed, him and the rest of the Lion Guard coming to a halt in front of the float.

Makuu rolled his eyes and let out a defeated groan as he swam away, the rest of his float following close behind.

* * *

By the time everyone made it to the other side of the Flood Plains, the rain had cleared up and the sun was shining. "You guys did a great job." Kion praised the two hippos as he and he rest of the Guard joined them.

"I'll say." Bunga agreed. "Everyone loves the new hippo lane!" He pointed to the various animals using the mentioned lane.

Ono landed between Nyota's shoulder blades. "Guess you're pretty good at making them after all, Beshte." he admitted.

The Guard's strongest grinned, "Thanks, Ono."

"I never had any doubt." Basi said, smiling at his son.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, over 800 reviews! Ya'll are amazing! Guess what...ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! That's right ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter will mark the season finale of **_**Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures**_**! Stay tuned folks!**

**Next time: **_**The Lion Guard works to repair and friendship between a rhino and his tickbird. In the meantime, Ono fills in as a temporary tickbird for the rhino.**_

**Now for questions/comments:**

**grapejuice101: **I'm glad you liked that little flashback. Ono was the cutest baby egret ever!

**DreamersChance: **Thanks so much! Only one more chapter to go for this season!

**elelover95: **Yes, that flashback was a reference to the season three episode _The Lake of Reflection._ I wanted to tease you guys a little bit there. Nice eye.

**Coco Baldwin: **Well season two will be here soon! Nyota's backstory will be revealed in that season and I hope you guys look forward to what I have in store.

**Derick Lindsey: **I'm glad you liked the little insight into Nyota and Ono's friendship and how that bond was forged. Now we're only down to one chapter until this story is over. Don't worry, _The Rise of Scar _will be here before you know it! I've got so much planned for that arc overall that I can't wait to share.

**JDJPJST: **Wait until the sequel to find that out!

**738: **I've done a rough count and I have determined that season two will have 31 total chapters. _The Rise of Scar _will be a two parter (so chapters 5 & 6) and the chapter that I'm dedicating to Nyota's backstory will also be two parts (chapters 15 & 16).

**Lockieboy1819: **So lad you enjoyed my take on your favorite episode. I felt that the flashback was appropriate since I also showcased more of Nyota and Ono's friendship.

**DemonGirl123: **I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter sis. I'll try to add more friendship moments between other characters when I can and expand on all of them. I'm glad you liked the little LG fans cameo. Lastly, I added that tidbit about the Guard possibly getting their own Mud Print Ceremony as a form of foreshadowing for the third season. Maybe they will get their own ceremony someday.

**Fanficteller: **Aww, thanks so much. Ono is my second favorite character from The Lion Guard and I thought him and my character Nyota would make a good team, since they're both smart for their young ages. That teamwork will come in handy later on in the series.

**24680: **Only a few will recognize who she could be. You'll have to wait till the sequel to find out.

**1234567890: **Sorry, there's no setting up Kion and Nyota, but others will start to notice how close they're becoming.

**KNFOBB:** Sorry, Shaba won't be in any more chapters this season. His next appearance won't be until _The Rise of Scar_.

**FWFKBS: **In a way, yeah. Nyota is kinda like a big sister to Ono. I created her so I'd have to agree.

**KNFABBO: **Barely. She was very young when Rafiki found her.

**TKSRTZJK: **The Bahram Territory has no Guard of it's own. But, that might change after the Royal Family of Bahram meet the Lion Guard. They may or may not create their own after.

**UHG: **Well the chapter count is 31, so yeah. So far season two will have the most chapters. I don't know how many season three will have.

**TMASMIMJT: **Oh yes, their rivalry will continue throughout the series.

**18Andrew: **Here's the next one. One more to go before this story is completed! Thanks for keeping up.

**TheGreenVex: **It's totally fine. I'm glad you're back and hope you like what I've got in store for the sequel.

**Estelle Prime: **I'm sorry but I didn't understand your review. So I don't know exactly what you're asking.

**Shane Hedin: **Answering your questions in order; 1) That's one possibility for their duet, I might include that in the original chapter I plan on writing where they actually realize they're in love. That song served as inspiration. 2) Kion and Nyota's feelings are definitely starting to grow, however they won't realize they're falling in love until much later. 3) Well, during The Rise of Scar, Kion will definitely show how protective he is over Nyota and how vulnerable he can be as well. 4) Yes, the Nyota/Kiji rivalry will get heated in the future.

**kickykyo: **I'm glad you like the Nyota/Ono friendship, and my own twist on how he got his name. Yes, besides Kion, Ono is Nyota's closest friend. The two of them are a great team and I'll show more of that in later chapters.

**QWERTYUIOP: **Season two is almost here and that's when we meet the King and Queen of Bahram. Chapter 15 specifically.

**johannvanguard: **I'm glad you liked the little insight into Nyota's past and how her and Ono bonded. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and look forward to the many more I've got in store.

**LLCEHH: **In a way, yeah. It's like a best friend you see as a sibling.

**TSMBBH: **Well, Kiara teases him all the time about it.

**TAPRKL: **1) The Bahram territory doesn't have their own Guard (yet). 2) The Bahram Territory is in the Back Lands. Go back and re-read chapter 17. 3) Since Bahram doesn't have a Guard, they don't have their own symbol. 4) Chapter 15 of the sequel will introduce the Royal Family of Bahram. 5&6) I am fine. I try to take at least a day break between updates so I don't get burned out and abandon this story since all ya'll love it so much. If it takes more than a day, that either means I was busy and couldn't spend the day writing or I had a migraine (which I suffer from chronically) and that means I can't stare at a screen for 10+ hours.

**Again, thanks again all of you for reading and reviewing. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	27. Ono the Tickbird

**Ono the Tickbird**

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter of the first installment of **_**Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures**_**! Enjoy.**

**Song Key:**

*** "Words appearing like this indicate Kifaru's vocals."**

*** **_"Words appearing like this indicate Mwenzi's vocals."_

*** **_**"Words appearing like this indicate unison vocals."**_

* * *

"This way everyone!" Ono called out as he flew ahead of the Guard as they ran through Nyani Grove.

"What a mess." Beshte noted, taking in the sight of the knocked down trees.

"Ono, can you see what animal is doing all this?" Nyota asked, glancing up at the egret.

The Guard's keenest of sight scanned the area ahead, catching the sight of pale grey rhinoceros knock over another tree. "I got him!" he announced. "It's a rhino, and he's headed for the baboons' tree!"

"Then we better get there first." Kion suggested.

A grin spread across Fuli's muzzle. "On it." she volunteered, speeding off, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. The Guard's fastest made it halfway to the tree, when all of a sudden the baboon troop came running right at her. Most of the troop shoved past her, while a few jumped on her face and back, knocking the cheetah on her stomach. "What just happened?" she blinked her emerald green eyes.

"Hapana." Ono gasped as he and the rest of the Guard caught up with Fuli. "We're too late!"

More baboons came running towards the Lion Guard, all of them screeching. "Un-Bunga-lievable!" The Guard's bravest gaped. "It's raining baboons."

"Not exactly." Nyota corrected. She motioned with her nose in the direction the baboons were running from. The pale grey rhino Ono spotted earlier now had his horn stuck in the baboon's tree, and in trying to pull free, he ended up shaking the baboons out.

"Wait, that's Kifaru...but he's a nice rhino." Beshte informed. "Why's he smashin' into things?"

Kion shook his head, "I dunno, Beshte." he replied. Both Kion and Nyota's eyes widened as they ducked to avoid two more baboons jumping over them. "But we've got to stop him before he really hurts somebody." Nyota added.

"Come on, Lion Guard." Kion ran down the hillside towards Kifaru, with Nyota at his side and the rest of the Guard following close behind.

"Kifaru!" the lion prince called out, stopping by the rhino's side. "Stop shaking that tree."

"Don't yell at me." Kifaru replied, irritably. "I didn't put the tree here."

Beshte walked around the tree so he could speak with the elder rhino face to face. "Hey, Kifaru." he greeted calmly. "What's the kerbubble?"

"Oh, Beshte, it's you." Kifaru squinted his eyes to make out a better image of the animal talking to him. He continued to try to pull his horn free from the tree's trunk. "I'm kinda stuck."

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." the Guard's strongest assured. "The Lion Guard's here now."

"We'll get you loose, Kifaru." Kion promised. "Then you can tell us what happened."

"Oh, that would be wonderful." sighed the pale grey mammal.

Kion looked to the Guard's wisest, "Okay Nyota, what's the plan?"

The female cub smiled, her tail swaying behind her. She looked up at the Guard's strongest, "Beshte, you push the tree that way." she pointed her paw in the direction just ahead of them. Nyota glanced over her shoulder, "Fuli, Bunga, Kion and I will move Kifaru the other way." her eyes then moved up, "Ono, watch his horn but don't get too close."

"You don't have to tell me twice." replied the keenest of sight as he hovered in front of the rhino.

"Okay." chuckled the Guard's wisest as she slipped under Kifaru's head and rested her body against his right foreleg, Fuli doing the same to the hind leg. Kion leaned against the rhino's left foreleg and Bunga held onto the tail, while Beshte moved himself between Kifaru and the tree. "Everybody ready?" Nyota asked, the rest of the Guard gave an audible grunt in response. "Now...go!"

The five Guard members let out louder, strained grunts as they pushed against the rhino, trying to free him. "Okay, doing great." Ono encouraged, flying just above the horn. "So close...Yes!" He exclaimed as Kifaru was pulled free.

The sudden release made Kifaru stumbled back and plop down with a groan. "Thank you." the rhino sighed in relief. "You don't know how it felt to be stuck like that."

"Uh...I kinda do." Bunga strained, from under the rhinoceros.

Kifaru looked back and realized he had accidentally sat on the honey badger, and quickly stood up. "Sorry, Bunga." he apologized.

The Guard's bravest jumped up and brushed off his fur. "And I thought your pointy end was the dangerous one." he chuckled.

Nyota rolled her eyes, moving back to stand beside Kion. "So what's going on, Kifaru?" she asked, glancing up at the elder rhino. "Why're you causing so much trouble?"

"What trouble?" Kifaru asked.

"You shook the baboons out of their tree." Kion answered.

Kifaru blinked, "So that's what they were shouting about..." he realized.

"Not to mention..." Ono added, flaying up so he was eye level with Kifaru. "...knocking down a whole bunch of trees before that."

The elder rhino looked around the grove, squinting his eyes to get a clearer view. "Oh...I thought it was odd that so many trees were growing on the path to Lake Matope." He moved his head and nearly hit Bunga with his horn. After apologizing, he turned in the opposite direction and almost hit Fuli. "Sorry." he apologized. "I better be on my way." He walked away from the Lion Guard, and right in his path was another tree.

"He's going to run into that tree." Beshte noted.

"It's like he doesn't know it's there." Kion added, quirking his brow.

Ono let out a loud gasp, "He doesn't! He doesn't have his tickbird!" he informed, flying towards the rhino and blocking his path. "Kifaru! Stop!"

"Ono?" Kifaru questioned. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me." replied the egret. "What happened to your tickbird?"

"Oh." Kifaru sighed. "You mean Mwenzi?"

"That's right. Mwenzi." Beshte confirmed, him and the rest of the Guard catching up with the rhino. "I see you guys together all the time."

"Not anymore you won't." Kifaru informed. "He left me this morning. No reason or anything...he just flew away."

"That explains the damage here in Nyani Grove." Nyota noted, glancing around.

"It does?" Bunga questioned, looking up at the lioness.

"Yeah." Nyota nodded, Ono perching on her shoulder. "Rhinos have very poor eyesight."

"Nya." Bunga gasped, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulled her head down. "He's standing right there." The badger whispered in the cub's ear, pointing his claw in Kifaru's direction.

"Believe me, I know all about it." Kifaru agreed. "My eyesight's worse than most rhinos."

Nyota nodded her head, "That's why rhinos partner with tickbirds." she added. "The tickbirds ride on the rhinos and warn them about dangers that the rhinos can't see."

"Common knowledge, really." Ono followed with a shrug.

"That's awfully nice of them." Beshte noted.

"So, what's in it for the tickbirds?" Fuli asked.

"Ticks, of course." Ono answered.

At the answer, Fuli made a soft gagging noise and crinkled her nose. "And all the other bugs they find on our backs." Kifaru added. "They eat 'em all up."

"Sounds like a good deal to me" Bunga grinned, rubbing his belly.

"Oh, it is." Kifaru nodded. He bopped his head from side to side.

**"Tickbirds and rhinos**

**We're always a pair.**

**Together we go...everywhere.**

**He's always guiding me along**

**Cleaning all the pesky bugs, right off of my back.**

**Tickbirds and rhinos**

**We're always a pair."**

"So...you didn't mean to cause all that trouble." Beshte inferred. "You just can't see where you're going."

Kifaru nodded in confirmation. "I'm really sorry." he apologized. "I was just trying to go to Tamasha."

Fuli quirked her eyebrow. "What's Tamasha?" she asked.

"Every wet season, all us rhinos get together near Lake Matope...and we all spar in the mud." he informed, trying not to sob. He turned his back towards the Guard. "It's great." he muttered through another sob.

The Lion Guard exchanged glances, feeling sorry for the elder rhino. "Poor guy seems awfully sad he won't get to go." Beshte said, his ears falling flat at the sides.

"That's why we need to find Mwenzi and get him to come back." Kion told the rest of his team.

Fuli looked to the Guard's fiercest. "But what if we can't find him in time to get Kifaru to Tamasha?" she asked.

"I know!" Bunga spoke up. "We find him a temporary tickbird to take him there." he suggested. "A tickbird like...me!"

Nyota quirked her eyebrow, "You?" she repeated, blinking.

"Sure!" the honey badger grinned. "Riding around the savannah with all the bugs I can eat? What could be better?" He shrugged his shoulders, running to Kifaru and jumping on his back. "Kifaru, say hello to your new tickbird." Bunga pointed to himself.

Kifaru glanced at the badger on his back, "Bunga, but you're not a bird." he pointed out.

"Trust me." Bunga assured, grabbing a couple ticks from the rhino's back. "I'll getcha to Lake Matope and have a snack." he popped the two insects into his mouth. Kifaru accepted Bunga's offer and started walking off.

"Well, bye, Kifaru." Beshte called after them. "See ya, Little B." Bunga waved back to his friends before going back to eating the bugs crawling over Kifaru's back. The Guard's strongest chuckled, "I think Bunga's gonna do a great job guiding Kifaru."

Ono took off from Nyota's back, "No, he's not!" he rebuked, noticing the two heading right for a cliff. "Kifaru!" Ono called out, flying after the rhino. "Kifaru, stop!" He halted, flying at eye level with the rhino. "Kifaru. Step back slowly." he said in a calm voice.

"Uh, okay, Ono." Kifaru took a couple steps back untill he was safely away from the cliff's edge.

"Sorry, Kirafu." Bunga apologized, jumping off the rhino's back. "I was having so much fun snacking, I forgot to look where we were going."

"Wow." Kion breathed, him and the others joining the trio. "Kifaru really listened to you, Ono."

The egret shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you know. It's a rhino/bird thing."

"Poa." the Guard's strongest sighed. "You'd be great at helping Kifaru get to Lake Matope."

"Definitely." the Guard's fastest agreed.

"Wait." Ono raised his brow. "You want me to be Kifaru's tickbird?"

"Well, you are the keenest of sight." Kion reminded, looking down at the bird.

"Which is why you need me to help find Kifaru's real tickbird." Ono quickly replied, outstretching his wings.

Fuli stepped up on the other side of Kion, "We can track Mwenzi by scent." she reminded.

"And I know what he looks like." Beshte added. "He's got a bright red beak."

"But I'm a member of the Lion Guard." Ono's eyes widened as he looked at his friends. "I can't just sit around on some rhino's back all day."

"You won't be just sitting around, Ono." Nyota shook her head, her eyes meeting his. "By guiding Kifaru to Tamasha, you'll be protecting the Pride Lands."

"But...But..." the egret stammered.

"And protecting the Pride Lands is the Lion Guard's duty." Kion reminded, his voice firm.

Ono sighed in defeat. "Yeah." he agreed. "You're right."

Bunga wrapped his arm around Ono's shoulders, "Hey, Ono. You, uh, want some tips from a former tickbird?" he asked, brushing his claws against his chest fur.

Ono quirked his brow, "You have tips?" he rolled his eyes. "You nearly guided him off a cliff!"

Bunga held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, fine, no tips. Suit yourself."

Ono sighed heavily and flew up over Kifaru before landing on his back, while Fuli, Nyota, and Kion sniffed around his horn to catch the tickbird's scent. "I got the scent." Fuli announced, looking to Nyota. "You?"

Nyota took a few more sniffs, "Yep, got it." she glanced from Fuli to Kion. What about you, Kion?"

"Yeah." he answered. "Let's go find Mwenzi."

The Lion Guard took off to search for Mwenzi, "See you later, Ono!" Nyota winked at her egret friend.

"Save me some ticks!" Bunga called back over his shoulder.

"Bye." Ono waved his wing weakly, watching unitl his friends disappeared from view.

"Okay Ono." Kifaru glanced up at the egret. "Which way to Lake Matope?"

Ono raised his right wing, "To the right." he sighed.

"Righty-o." grinned the elder rhino as he turned in the opposite direction.

Ono's eyes widened as they neared the cliff's edge again, "No! No!" he squawked. "Your other right!" he directed. "Other right!"

"Oh, my other right." Kifaru repeated. "Why didn't you say so?" he turned back to the right direction and started walking.

Ono rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a long trip." he groaned.

* * *

On their way to Lake Matope, Ono stood on Kifaru's back, growing slightly annoyed by the constant grunts and snorts the rhino was making. The Guard's keenest of sight let out a low groan and rolled his eyes. "Everything okay, Ono?" Kifaru asked.

"Fine." muttered the egret. "Everything's fine. Just keep walking."

"Okey-dokey." the rhino agreed, continuing on the trail and making the same grunting and snorting noises.

Ono rubbed the sides of his head with his wings. "Okay." he cleared his throat. "We want to take the path to the right." Kifaru nodded and went to take a trail to the left. "No, the other right!" Ono corrected, raising his voice as he flew in front of Kifaru's face. "It's this way!" he motioned with his wing.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to shout." groaned Kifaru. "Mwenzi never shouted." he added in a lower voice. "Until..." he sniffled. "...until he decided to leave." Kifaru then started to cry, walking away from Ono.

"I'm sorry." Ono apologized, flying after Kifaru. "I just..." he flew right into the rhino's backside with a grunt and fell on the ground. "Ow."

"Ono?" Kifaru questioned, looking down at the bird on his back. "I have an itch."

"Okay?" questioned the egret.

"When rhinos have itches, their tickbirds scratch them." Kifaru informed. "Mwenzi did it for me all the time. "I see." Ono got back on his feet. "Where's the itch?"

"Inside my ear." the rhino answered.

Ono rolled his eyes. "Of course it is." he muttered, flying up around Kifaru's head and began scratching the inside of his ear with his beak. "There you go. Now..."

"You didn't get it." Kifaru told him. Ono rolled his eyes and went back to scratching the rhino's ear. "Up a little...now down just a little..."

"Okay." Ono cut him off, hovering just above Kifaru's back. "Why don't we get going to Lake Matope now?"

"But..." Kifaru sniffled. "...Mwenzi wouldn't stop scratching till I told him to stop."

"Kifaru, I'm not Mwenzi." Ono reminded, landing in front of his face.

"No. No, you're not." Kifaru agreed, before belching, which blew Ono back a yard or two. "Excuse me."

Ono slowly got back to his feet and flew over to perch on Kifaru's back. "I hope the guard finds Mwenzi soon." he muttered under his breath.

"Ono, I may not see very well, but my hearing is perfect." Kifaru informed, matter-of-factly. "And Mwenzi would never mutter under his breath."

Ono rolled his eyes, "Sorry." he apologized with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Lion Guard were still tracking down Mwenzi. The three felines were ahead of the others, their noses a few inches off the ground. Beshte looked around, spotting something familiar, "I think I've seen this tree before." he noted.

Fuli rolled her eyes, raising her head. "You have." she confirmed. "We're just going around in circles."

Nyota sniffed the air, shaking her head. "We just can't seem to get a good scent."

Kion sniffed around the tree, resting his front paws on the trunk. "Hey, I think Mwenzi's been here." Fuli and Nyota sniffed around the tree, nodding their heads in agreement. "Pretty recently too." Fuli added.

"Maybe he's still here." Nyota added, glancing to Bunga. "Bunga, climb up there and see if you can find Mwenzi."

"You got it, Nya." Bunga ran at the tree and leaped into the branches, shouting "Zuka Zama!" as he did so. After a minute or two, the honey badger popped up through the leaves. "Nope. No sign of..." he caught sight of a small bird in the distance, flying towards them. "Hey, look! Is that him?"

The bird flew right past the Guard in a blur of brown. "I saw a red beak." Fuli informed as the bird flew past them a second time.

"Mwenzi!" Beshte called out. "I don't know if that's not Mwenzi, or he's just ignoring me."

Nyota quirked her brow, "I've got an idea on how we can lure Mwenzi out." a small smile spread across her muzzle.

Bunga, Fuli, Kion, and Nyota hid nearby while Beshte stood out in the open. "Oh, no. I'm a lonely little rhino, covered with ticks." the hippo shouted. "If only I had a tickbird to help me out!"

The small, brown bird from earlier flew over Beshte and landed on his back, "Don't worry, little rhino, I'll help you." he said, looking around. "Hey, I don't have any ticks back here."

"Hey, there, Mwenzi!" Beshte greeted with a grin, looking at the bird.

"Beshte?" Mwenzi questioned. "But you're not a rhino."

Suddenly, Bunga leaped out of the bushes and grabbed Mwenzi from Beshte's back, holding him tightly in his hands. "But you're just the tickbird we've been looking for." he informed.

Mwenzi let out a startled caw as the three felines of the Guard ran out of the bushes. "Lion Guard?" Mwenzi questioned. "What do you want with me?"

"Sorry we tricked you, Mwenzi." Nyota apologized. "But it was the only way to get you to stop and talk to us."

"Talk about what?" asked the red-billed oxpecker.

"Uh, Kifaru." Fuli said stoically. "Without you, he's causing all sorts of damage."

"He really needs his tickbird." Beshte added.

"You have to come back to him." Kion followed.

"After what he did?" Mwenzi huffed. "No way!"

"So...what'd he do?" the Guard's fastest asked with a slightly raised brow.

"He said you just flew off for no reason." Kion told the bird.

"No reason?" Mwenzi repeated, flying out of Bunga's grasp. "Is that what he said? No reason?"

"So you're saying there was a reason?" Bunga deduced, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah!" Mwenzi squawked, flying over the Guard. "We were running late for Tamasha, and he blamed me! We're always late and it's always Kifaru's fault!" he huffed. "But he always blames me! So what would you do?" He narrowed his beady brown eyes.

Fuli scoffed, "I'd leave and I wouldn't look back." she answered. Nyota cleared her throat and nudged Fuli's leg with her paw. The cheetah chuckled dryly, "But, that doesn't mean it's what you should do."

"Yeah, Mwenzi, you and Kifaru were such good friends." Beshte agreed. "He seems pretty lost without you, and not just because he can't see."

"Though he really can't see!" informed the Guard's bravest member.

"And it doesn't seem like you're doing so great either." the Guard's wisest pointed out. "It looked like you were just flying around aimlessly."

"Well, uh..." Mwenzi stammered. "I am used to having a job to do."

Nyota quirked her brow, "Looking after Kifaru, right?" she guessed. Mwenzi nodded.

"Just come with us and talk to him." Beshte suggested. "Real friends work things out."

"You..." the bird cleared his throat, "...you really think he misses me?"

"Of course he does." Fuli answered sweetly.

"Look how much time you spent together." Kion added, quickly glancing to Nyota before looking back at the tickbird. "How could he not?"

Mwenzi sighed, "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him."

"Great, follow us and we'll take you to him." Nyota smiled down at the bird. She found herself missing Ono in that moment as they headed back towards Lake Matope.

* * *

Ono flew across the grasslands, dropping a few branches in front of Kifaru. "What are these?" Kifaru asked, looking down a the branches.

"Jackalberry leaves." Ono answered, landing on the ground. "You asked for them. I had to fly halfway across the savannah to..."

"But I like the dark green jackalberry leaves." Kifaru interrupted.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Ono questioned.

"Well...Mwenzi knows." the elder rhino noted.

The Guard's egret narrowed his eyes, "I'm not Mwenzi!" he reminded, turning his back towards the rhino.

Kifarau sighed, "You know, Ono...I should actually thank you." he admitted. The egret quirked his brow as he looked back over his shoulder. "If you weren't so bad at being a tickbird, I'd never know how wonderful Mwenzi really was."

The older rhino turned and began walking down the trail. He took a few steps before panting, then shortly after he collapsed on his stomach. "Kifaru!" Ono exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"All this walking's...got me...overheated." Kifaru answered between pants.

"Oh. Uh, well..." Ono stammered, "...the lake's not too much farther."

"Mwenzi'd always...make sure I was...near mud to...cool off." Kifaru panted, rubbing his foot across the ground. "Maybe I can...dig for...some mud."

An idea came to Ono's mind and he flew behind Kifaru and started fanning him with his wings, flying back and forth to make sure his entire body cooled off. "Oh, this is nice." Kifaru sighed, enjoying the cool breeze. "Mwenzi's so much smaller than you. He could never do something like this for me."

Ono lightly chuckled, "Did you just say I was better at something than Mwenzi?" he asked, chuckling some more.

"Oh, yeah." Kifaru agreed. "Little Mwenzi couldn't do this if he tried."

As the rest of the Guard came across Kifaru and Ono, they caught Kifaru saying, "Ono, you're the best."

"Ono's the best?" Mwenzi repeated, ceasing his flying and landing on Nyota's back. "I thought you said Kifaru was lost without me?"

"But he was." Nyota defended, her ears at the sides of her head. "You should have seen him."

"I do see him, and I see that he's doing just fine!" the tickbird squawked angrily. "Well, if that's what he wants..." Mwenzi took off from the lioness' back and flew right for the egret and rhino. "Kifaru!"

"Mwenzi?" Ono questioned.

"Mwenzi!" Kifaru exclaimed. "You came back!"

The red-billed bird turned his beak up, "Only to say this...goodbye forever!" He turned around and flew off, ignoring Kifaru as he shouted his name.

"Well, Ono, looks like you'll have to be my tickbird from now on." Kifaru informed.

"Mwenzi!" Ono shouted desperately. "Wait, we need to talk!"

"Ono, stop!" Kion halted. "What about Kifaru? It's not safe to leave him alone."

"Then you five take care of him!" snapped the egret. "I'm getting that tickbird back!" Ono flew off after Mwenzi.

"Hey, Kifaru, looks like we're back in business!" Bunga chuckled. "Bring on the bugs." he jumped onto Kifaru's back, although he found no bugs at all. "Did Ono eat 'em all?"

Kifaru turned his back and sniffled. "You okay, Kifaru?" Kion asked, him and Nyota running alongside the rhino before stepping into his path.

"Well, I just lost my tickbird and my backup tickbird." the rhino sighed. "How do you think I feel?"

The two lion cubs exchanged a glance, their ears flat against the sides of their heads. "Hey, know what'll make you feel better?" Nyota questioned, giving the older rhino a sweet smile. Kifaru looked up and met her eyes, "Sparring with other rhinos at Tamasha!" Nyota finished her thought.

"Come on, Kifaru." Kion grinned. "Let's get you to Lake Matope."

"Oh, okay...thanks." Kifaru sighed, mustering up a small smile. "Maybe Tamasha will make me feel better."

"Hop down, Bunga." Fuli said, and the honey badger obliged.

The Guard headed towards Lake Matope and Kifaru wandered off in another direction. Beshte noticed this and ran back to help him. "Go straight." he redirected, pushing Kifaru back in the right direction.

* * *

"Mwenzi!" Ono called, following the red-beaked bird. "You can't stay here." He told him, taing note of where they had landed.

"You can't order me around, Ono." Mwenzi huffed. "I'm not your rhino."

"I don't have a rhino...and I'm not ordering you around." Ono corrected. "It's just not safe here. Makuu and his crocodiles hang out here." he informed. "If you don't want to get eaten, you have to move."

"Why would I listen to you?" snapped the tickbird. "You were trying to take my place."

"I wasn't!" the egret defended. "And I couldn't, anyway. The whole time I was with Kifaru, all he did was complain and wish I was you."

Mwenzi turned his beak up, turning his back on Ono. "That's not what it looked like to me." he rebuked.

"I couldn't do anything right." Ono sighed. "Speaking of right, how do you get him to make a right turn?"

"Why should I tell you?" huffed the tick-bird.

A small smirk crossed Ono's beak, "So you couldn't get him to turn right either?"

"Of course I could!" Mwenzie snapped, turning back to face Ono. "You just make him turn three lefts!"

"Three lefts?" Ono repeated. "Why didn't I think of that?" he chuckled. "See, that's what makes you a great tickbird."

"I did my best." Mwenzi shrugged. "Kifaru never was good with directions."

Ono scooted closer to Mwenzi, "So how do you handle the noises? You know, the..." he mimicked the sound of snoring.

Mwenzi laughed, "No, no, it's more like..." he imitated a mixture of grunts and snorts.

"Yes!" Ono laughed. "That's it!"

"Yeah, he's a mess." Mwenzi chuckled. "He's kind of my mess, though." he sighed.

_"Tickbirds and rhinos_

_We're always a pair._

_Together we go...everywhere._

_Takin' me for a ride while I eat all those bugs right off his back._

_Tickbirds and rhinos_

_We're always a pair."_

Mwenzi sighed, "There's something about a tickbird and his rhino."

"You miss him, don't you?" Ono noted, quirking his brow.

"Oh, he drives me crazy...but he's my best friend." Mwenzi smiled. "Does that make sense?"

"One of my best friends is a honey badger." Ono informed with a chuckle. "You should hear the noises he makes."

Both birds shared a laugh. Unknown to them, the crocodile Makuu heard them and he licked his snout. "Lunchtime." he chuckled to himself, slowly sinking beneath the water's surface to sneak up on the two birds.

"I'm sure you two can work things out." Ono assured, draping his wing around Mwenzi's shoulders. "Just come back with me and talk to him."

Ono took off from the branch first, but before Mwenzi could follow, Makuu quickly emerged from the water and knocked the smaller bird off the branch. Ono quickly flew over and grabbed Mwenzi with his talons, landing on a high branch that the crocodile leader couldn't reach.

"Ono, my wing." Mwenzi looked at his right wing. "I can't fly."

"Just stay here." Ono ordered, taking flight. "I'll go get the rest of the Lion Guard." The Guard's keenest of sight took off to locate his friends.

* * *

The Lion Guard finally made it to Lake Matope, where the rest of Kifaru's heard was already underway with the Tamasha traditions. "Look, Kifaru, we're almost there." Nyota informed, glancing back at the old rhino.

Kifaru squinted as he looked around, "Really?" he questioned.

Beshte nudged him in the direction of the lake. "Take our word for it." he assured.

"Everyone!" Ono exclaimed, flying over the Guard, who all looked up at him. "Mwenzi's in trouble!"

Kifaru turned his horn up, "Who cares about him?" he scoffed as he walked on.

"Makuu's got him trapped!" Ono informed.

Kifaru stopped suddenly at the mention of the crocodile's name. "Mwenzi doesn't stand a chance." he muttered, instantly turning around and running to his friend's rescue. "I gotta save him."

"Any chance he's going the right way?" Fuli asked as the Guard watched Kifaru run through the grassland.

"Amazingly enough, he is." Ono answered.

"And we better go with him." Kion voted. "Till the Pride Lands end..."

"...Lion Guard defend!"

* * *

Mwenzi pressed his back against the tree trunk as Makuu splashed back into the watering hole, having bitten a chunk out of the branch he was currently perched on. "You won't be so lucky next time." the crocodile taunted.

"There won't be a next time, Makuu!" Kifaru yelled as he charged onto the scene.

Mwenzi's eyes widened, "Kifaru?" he questioned. "You came for me?"

"Leave my friend alone!" the rhino exclaimed, charging right between the tree and watering hole, and ended up crashing into hollow tree stump and getting his horn stuck again.

Makuu burst into laughter, "Nice try, rhino." he chuckled. "But this does change things." It's no longer a small snack." He summoned his entire float with a single growl. "A great big meal like this is gonna take more than one croc to bring down."

Kifaru grunted as he tried to pull himself free. "Just wait till I get loose, Makuu." the rhino threatened, glaring at the crocodiles.

"I don't think we will." Makuu chuckled, narrowing his eyes.

"Think again, Makuu!" Kion rebuked as he and the Lion Guard showed up.

"The Lion Guard." groaned Makuu as he and his float turned their attention to the six animals. The two leaders faced off, circling one another, "This isn't your business, Kion." snarled Makuu. "Back off."

"No chance, Makuu." rebuffed the Guard's fiercest, lunging forward with his teeth bared.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Bunga taunted the bulky crocodile of Makuu's float. As the reptile advanced, the badger dove to the ground as the Guard's strongest knocked him across the watering hole.

Nyota dodged an attacked from the runt of the float, then swiped at him with her claws. He growled and headbutted the lioness cub, knocking her into the grass nearby. Nyota slowly got back on her feet, shaking off her momentary daze from the hit, not realizing the small crocodile advancing on her.

"Hey!" Ono squawked, dive bombing the crocodile and pecking his head. "Leave my best friend alone!" He continued pecking the crocodile's head, which made him let out grunts and groans.

The runt snapped at the egret, and that's when Nyota tackled him from the side, knocking him into the water. "Not my egret you don't." the lioness snarled. The runt of the float dived under the water.

"Nyota, look!" Ono pointed his wing down the shore, where Kion was being cornered by a slender crocodile with bright green scales.

Nyota's eyes narrowed and she ran to help her best friend, passing by Kifaru, who was still struggling to get his horn free from the tree stump. Seeing his rhino friend struggling, Mwenzi hopped down from the tree and stopped by Kifaru's leg. "It's okay, Kifaru." assured the tickbird. "You can do it."

"Mwenzi?" Kifaru glanced down, seeing his tickbird by his feet.

"Move your foot back and to the right!" ordered Mwenzi. Kifaru moved his foot back, but to the left instead. "Your other right!" Mwenzi rolled his eyes, but the rhino did as instructed. "Now brace yourself against that rock and pull!"

Kifaru gave one last tug and ended up uprooting the tree trunk. A crocodile growled as he snuck up on Mwenzi, who let out a scream when he faced him. "Mwenzi?" Kifaru turned suddenly and knocked the crocodile into the water. "What'd I hit? Sorry."

"No, you did great!" Mwenzi cheered. "Keep swinging!"

The sleek crocodile shoved Kion into the water, narrowing his eyes and letting out a low growl as he moved in for a finishing blow. He was stopped suddenly, and looked over his shoulder to see Nyota pulling on his tail witth her teeth. The lioness snarled and narrowed her eyes into a glare, then lunged and pounced on the croc's head before knocking him back along the shore.

"You good?" Nyota asked, glancing to her best friend.

Kion shook himself dry and smiled at the female cub, "Yeah. Thanks."

The bright scaled crocodile growled and and charged right for the two lion cubs. "Kion! Nyota!" Ono alerted, getting their attention. Seeing the charging crocodile, an idea came to Nyota's mind. Her and Kion met eachother's eyes and she lightly moved her hind leg, to give the prince a hint to her plan. Kion nodded in understanding and the two ran to take the crocodile head on. Just as they were about to collide, the two cubs spun around and kicked out their hind legs, nailing the crocodile right in the snout and sending him flying into the water.

Makuu ducked to avoid being hit by his flying float members. "No meal's worth this." he sighed. "Forget it!" he yelled out, calling off his remaining crocodiles.

"Too late, Makuu!" Kifaru charged ahead and knocked the float leader into the water, which dislodged his horn from the stump. "That's what you get when you mess with my best friend." He smiled down at his tickbird.

"Great job, guys." Kion praised as he and the rest of the Guard regrouped around Kifaru and Mwenzi.

"I couldn't have done it without my tickbird." Kifaru admitted, looking down at Mwenzi.

"And I couldn't have done it without my rhino." Mwenzi echoed, smiling up at Kifaru.

_"Tickbirds..."_

**"...And rhinos..."**

_**"We're always a pair..."**_

Mwenzi tapped his head against Kifaru's horn, the two of them closed their eyes and smiled. "Uh, Ono?" Kifaru questioned, looking up at the flying egret. "I'm sorry, but you can't be my tickbird anymore. I hope you're not too upset."

"Oh..." Ono shrugged, perching himself on Nyota's shoulder. "I think I'll manage." The egret smiled down at the lioness he was perched on.

* * *

The Lion Guard escorted Kifaru and Mwenzi to Tamasha, and they stood back observing the customs of the rhino herd. "Whoo-hoo!" Kifaru cheered from the sidelines, with Mwenzi perched on his back. "Yeah! Go!"

"Gotta tell ya, I'm surprised to see you here." admitted the tickbird perched on the rhino standing next to them. "I heard you two split up."

"Who, us?" Mwenzi questioned. "Never!" they both added in unison.

"Looks like they're having a really great time." Kion observed.

"Totally." Fuli chuckled.

"I'm glad they made it here together." Nyota smiled with a swish of her tail.

"It must be great to have a friend with you all the time." Beshte wondered.

"Yeah." agreed Bunga. "Hey, Ono, wanna be my tickbird?" he asked, looking to the Guard's keenest of sight.

Ono chuckled, "I'll always be your friend, Bunga." he replied. "But my tickbird days are over."

* * *

The Guard left the rhino's to their sparring and made their way back to their Lair. "Do you think we'll be friends as long as Kifaru and Mwenzi have?" Bunga asked, rubbing his upper left arm.

Fuli looked down at the honey badger she was walking beside, her ears falling flat, "I sure hope so." she muttered.

"Of course it will." Beshte answered. "We've been friends since we were little. That bond can only get stronger."

"Yeah, you're right Beshte." Kion agreed. He stopped and turned around, now the Guard stood in a circle near Pride Rock. "So, let's promise right here, right now, that the bond we share will only grow stronger." The prince lifted his left foreleg and extended it.

Nyota did the same, her left paw brushing against Kion's. "Friends to the end." she vowed, meeting Kion's eyes.

"Yeah!" Bunga cheered, extending his left arm into the circle, next to Kion's. "Friends to the end."

"Friends to the end." Ono echoed, draping his left wing next to Nyota's foreleg.

"Friends to the end." Fuli, too, extended her left foreleg into the circle.

"Friends to the end." A wide grin spread across Beshte's face as he lifted his left leg.

Kion glanced around at his five friends, his eyes landing on Nyota last. "Friends to the end."

"Friends to the end!" the Lion Guard shouted in unison, each of their Marks of the Guard faintly glowing.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya have it! **_**Little Star and the Lion Guard **__**Adventures **_**season one is officially over! I just want to personally say thank you to each and everyone of you who took the time to read this story and give it a chance, who favorited and followed, and kept up with the updates. Ya'll are amazing people and I hope you'll like this chapter and look forward to what I have in store for the sequel!**

**Stay tuned for the sequel, **_**LGA: The Rise of Evil**_**, coming in a few days time.**

**Now for comments/questions:**

**18Andrew: **Thank you for reading this story, you're amazing. Hope you liked the finale and look forward to the sequel.

**Lockieboy1819: **Thank you for giving this story a chance and keeping up with it.

**DemonGirl123: **Sis, without you, I never would've published this story. Thank you so much for your love and support, and letting me bounce ideas and suggestions off ya. You're the best sister in the world! Love ya!

**kickykyo: **Well, the sequel will be posted soon, and the halfway point is when the royal families of Pride Rock and Bahram Rock will meet. Maybe an alliance will be formed, wait and see. Thanks for giving this story a chance!

**JDJPJST: **I'm still debating on whether or not the Backlands will have their own Guard, but I do appreciate the thoughts. I'll keep them in mind. Also, I'm afraid the website won't allow you to post hyperlinks to other websites. I appreciate your enthusiasm about this story and thanks for giving it a chance.

**738: **Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry, it'll be here before ya know it. Thanks for giving this story a chance and sticking with it!

**24680: **Yes, I do. I believe it has to do with their supposed connection to Nyota. Keep up with the sequel to find out. Thanks for reading!

**TheGreenVex: **Thanks for giving this story a chance and sticking with it. Season two will be up soon.

**johannvanguard: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed my own little twist on the season one finale and hope you're looking forward to season two.

**DYCNHTKK: **Yes I did. I chose two of my favorite actors from the Power Rangers franchise; Johnny Yong Bosch (Adam Park) as King Ushar and Nakia Burrise (Tanya Sloan) as Queen Zora.

**CrystalVixen93: **Always nice seeing a new username in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will check out the sequel once it's posted. Thanks for reading.

**UHG: **Well so far we know that leopards, lions, and hawks live in the Back Lands. You'll have to wait and see what other animals call the Back Lands their home. Thanks for reading!

**Shane Hedin: **Thanks for reading this story. Now to answer you're questions; 1) There will be a two part episode that details Nyota's past and her birth land. Her first meeting with Kion will be shown via flashback during _The Rise of Scar_. 2) You'll have to wait until I post season three to find out. 3) Nyota will have some prominent roles in the upcoming chapters. 4) Yes, both Kion and Nyota will show vulnerability to one another, and they'll find comfort in eachother as a result. 5) The sequel will be posted in a couple days. 6) Nyota's past and family will be revealed in the sequel.

**Thanks again to all you lovely people who love this story. Hope you'll show as much love for the sequel once it's posted. Tomorrow is Collage Football Saturday so I will be cheering on my Oklahoma Sooners in the Red River Showdown! **

**Kion, Nyota, Bunga, Ono, Fuli, and Beshte's adventures continue in **_**Little Star an the Lion Guard Adventures: The Rise of Evil.**_

**XOXO~Cyber~**


End file.
